Death's Summoner
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected... Rest of the summary inside. Law X (Fem!Harry) Zerina
1. Chapter One: The beginning of the journe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

* * *

Chapter One: The beginning of the journey Part One

* * *

Dumbledore placed Zerina on the doorstep of the Dursley's with the letter he had written clutched in one tiny hand. He glanced briefly at the lightning bolt scar on her forehead and sighed softly. He knew what would await her with these people. It would be a tough upbringing, but it was for the greater good. In time, the child would understand what he did even if she hated him. He gently touched her cheek, "I apologize my dear. What awaits you is not the life that you deserve, I hope you forgive me for what I have done and what I will do in the future. It's all for the greater good."

He turned and left without another glance behind him. If he had looked back, he would have seen the circle of magic forming under Zerina's sleeping form. He could have seen her body glowing before disappearing in a burst of bright neon blue light. However, Dumbledore didn't and Zerina was whisked away by the magic inside of her. The magicals wouldn't know she was missing until 10 years later when she didn't show up for Hogwarts. It wouldn't be until 13 years later that they would see her again.

* * *

 _~Forest of Seekers, Keller island, Northblue, 1501~_

A massive purple haired man was sitting on a stump and clutching his hand. A massive short sword sat on his hip and an equally massive wooden shield covered his back. He wore a black leather coat with spiked red fur on the inside. Bright blue eyes were squinted as pain seared through his hand. He hissed loudly, "Fuck! That hurts Ari!"

A pint sized redhead with bright green eyes snorted earning a glare from the purple haired man. She wore a long white cloak of dark brown fur over a dark red dress. She was as pale as the moon whereas the man was as dark as the night. She clicked her tongue dismissively at the glare, "Oh shut it," She rolled her eyes at the glare "I've nearly got the last of the thorns out. You're such a big baby Garth,"

The massive purple haired man opened his mouth to say something when the clearing they were in was suddenly covered in bright silver light rendering the occupants blind. They covered their eyes until the light died down. When it had died down, they were both surprised to hear the crying of a baby. Garth's eyes widened, "Ari? Is that-"

"A baby," The pint sized redhead swallowed nervously as she stared down at the blue blanket holding the baby.

She quickly picked the baby up in an awkward hold and found brilliant emerald green eyes staring up at her. She gasped upon seeing the baby's pupils turn bright silver and take the form of a starburst before returning to normal. She looked up at the massive purple haired man and he let out a sheepish chuckle, "Guess we're going to see Mira early."

* * *

 _~Archer Castle, Keller island, Northblue, 1501~_

"You've got to be kidding me!" A salt and pepper haired woman glared at the duo.

She wore a black dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of black combat boots. Viridian green eyes were narrowed into slits, but it did nothing to hide the bright grey glow coming off the woman's starburst shaped pupils. Garth and Ari were currently standing in front of Mira with the baby currently being held in Ari's arms. The baby let out a small whimper at the shout and Ari looked at Garth in slight panic. Garth took a deep breath before attempting to get Mira to quiet down "Now Mira no need to shout."

Garth winced at the sound of glass breaking as the mug that had been in the woman's hand was now across the room. Oh

"I have every right to you idiots!" The woman snarled at them, "First, I send you out to the Forest of Seekers to take care of those idiotic bandits. Then, you come back here with a baby?! Why the hell am I not allowed to shout?!"

The baby let out a small wail earning a wince from the three adult occupants in the room. A low growl coming from the open bay window behind Mira's desk drew the three adult's attention. A large grey snake-like fox glared at the trio as the pipe held in it's tail glowed slightly. A cloud of grey smoke formed under the fox as it's grey eyes glared at the adults. The fox floated over on the cloud as a soft male voice growled, "Mira do not shout in the presence of a child. Regardless of how you feel about the situation, the child is still young."

Mira offered the fox an irritated look, "And what do you suggesting I do, Zero?"

"Listen to these two and take the child before Ari drops her," Ari flushed while Mira realized that Zero was right.

Mira scooped up the child and found bright emerald green eyes staring up at her. Immediately all the irritation she felt dissipated, she cooed down at the baby, "Who's a precious little one? You are," Ari and Garth gapped at Mira as the woman's attitude did a complete 180, "Yes you are."

Zero cleared his throat tearing the other two humans from their trances, "Explain what happened."

Garth cleared his throat, "We were heading back here when I stopped us."

"The idiot ended up getting thorns in his hand that I had to remove," The pint-sized woman snorted earning a glare from the purple haired man, "When I was removing the last few, a bright silver light flooded the clearing,"

Mira stopped cooing at the baby and stared at the duo, "A bright silver light?"

"Yeah," Ari nodded her head, "When it vanished, the kid was there,"

"With a letter and a blanket," Garth added while holding up the letter.

A trail of smoke snatched it and Zero held it in his paws. He frowned down at it, "The letter has magic on it. Weak magic, but magic all the same."

The trio of humans frowned before Ari said, "The kid's a summoner."

Mira frowned at that before looking at the baby in her arms. It was obvious that the kids magic had reacted for some reason and sent the kid here, but the question is why? The other's glanced around before Zero suggested, "We'll take care of this situation later. Right now, the kid needs to be changed and fed."

* * *

 _~Archer Castle, Keller island, Northblue, 1501~_

Mira glared at the letter and snarled, "Whoever the hell wrote that thing is an idiot of the highest degree."

"To think he would dare try to do that to a child of all people?!" Zero snarled loudly, "A summoner at that!"

Mira growled under her breath, "That's it, I'm taking in this kid and making sure she's raised right."

"Mira?" Ari looked at her in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Aki needs a sibling and Allen would understand," The occupants of the room flinched slightly at the tone she used.

"At least we know her name's Zerina," Garth winced as Mira glared at him.

Zero cleared his throat, "I'll make sure the kid's magic isn't being affected by anything."

Zero left the room and Mira stood up to follow him. Ari and Garth glanced at each other before shrugging as they too left. Mira followed Zero into the room where two children slept. The child that Ari and Garth found was sleeping in a crib not far from Mira's 4 year old son Aki. Aki had spiky red hair with a few white and black streaks. He had bronze skin. Mira smiled softly at him as her heart ached slightly. Zero spoke softly as he floated to down into Zerina's crib, "Mira are you sure you wish to do this?"

"No one deserves what happened to this girl and what that writer suggest is horrible," Mira growled softly before taking a deep breath as Aki stirred for a few moments, "Besides, I always wanted a little girl,"

Zero let out a soft sigh before focusing on the child, "Allen would be happy to know that you haven't let his death change you."

"I know," Mira sat down on Aki's bed and ran her fingers through the four year olds spikes.

Zero breathed out a small amount of smoke that swirled around the sleeping baby. A bright glow surrounded her earning a growl from Zero. After a few moments, the glow brightened before disappearing with the sound of shattering glass. Zero's mouth opened as a piece of something black exploded from the lightning bolt scar on Zerina's forehead and raced outwards only to land in Zero's mouth. He snapped his mouth shut and chewed for a few moments before swallowing . Aki stirred for a few moments before settling down. Zero let out a tired groan before muttering, "I hate whoever did this to her."

"What happened?" Mira asked in concern.

"Zerina's core was mostly blocked and there was a block limiting her health," Zero glared at the wall, "If either had been left, Zerina would have died by the time she turned twenty and she would have been barren by the time she turned sixteen," Mira let out a small strangled growl, "She also had a bit of someone soul stuck in the scar on her forehead which I removed,"

"A bit of someone's soul?" Mira hissed, "Who in the name of the mother would tear their soul?"

"Some trying to play god," Zero snorted softly before closing his eyes, "Whoever did it obvious has done it more than once. If I'm reading this right, the bastard created around six-seven others,"

"So he's not dead?" Zero shook his head, "Damn,"

"At least the kit is here," Zero muttered as he curled around Zerina, "I'll protect her for now. You need rest," Mira opened her mouth only to receive a glare from the fox, "Go,"

Mira grumbled under her breath, but left the room. Zero sighed tiredly as he heard her mutter, "Stupid fox."

Zero looked at Zerina and muttered, "Your luck has already turned to shit and you're not even two yet. I pity your luck when you're older."

* * *

 _~White City, Flevance island, Northblue, 1506~_

"LAW!" A grinning black haired girl with white streaks in her hair raced into the library where Law was reading.

She wore a white jacket with grey fur lining the inside, a black t-shirt with a fox's head on it, a pair of grey pants, and a pair of black snowboots. She had a black and white fox kit sitting on her head. It's silver eyes were turned skyward. A 9 year old Trafalgar Law looked up from the medical book in his hand and smiled upon seeing the girl, "Hello Rina-ya. Nice to see you this morning."

Law was still dressed in his school uniform even if school had ended three hours ago. Law's grey eyes widened as Zerina shot towards him and his arms came up as she sought to catch him in a tackle-hug. He easily caught her as she slammed into him and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed hard earning a small groan from him. Zerina pulled back to glare at him, "School's been over for three hours, I've been waiting for you at the regular spot since then."

Law winced and offered her a sheepish smile, "Sorry Rina-ya, I got caught up in my reading again."

Zerina sighed and shook her head with a small laugh, "I guess it's okay," Law frowned softly as her smile dropped, "Even if today's the last day we get to see each other for a while."

"You're leaving?" Law pushed her back slightly watching as Zerina's normally glowing emerald eyes dimmed, "When?"

"Tomorrow morning," The fox-kit on Zerina's head pipped up, "Around dawn,"

"Cole-ya," Law belatedly greeted the kit before looking at Zerina, "Rina-ya?"

She nodded her head and Law watched as her eyes teared up a little. Feeling slightly panicked, he pulled her close and forced her to bury her face in his neck. Cole huffed softly, "Trafalgar while I know you wish to comfort my summoner, I ask that you do so after I get off her head."

Law gave the fox a glare as Cole jumped onto the nearby table. Zerina let out a small laugh that was slightly muffled by his neck. She pulled back after Law let the hand on her neck drop and she smiled a watery smile at him, "I'm going to miss you too."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Law asked earning a small wince from her.

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to get me a goodbye present," Law glared at her and she winced, "Sorry,"

"Rina-ya you're my best friend," Law informed her, "As such, I need to get you a goodbye present,"

"Promising to meet again is the best present you can get me," Zerina replied earning a soft huff from Law.

Both ignored Cole's snorting as Law said, "Well now that all I can give you since you neglected to inform me of when you were supposed to depart."

Zerina winced slightly at the tone he used before reaching into her pocket, "I have something for you."

She pulled out a small wrapped box and held it out to him. Law took it from her and carefully undid the wrappings before opening the box. Inside of the box, a necklace that caused Law's eyes to widen. The necklace was a piece of woven leather with a bright blue and black feather hanging down from the center. A pair of fangs hung beside the feather. Law muttered, "Rina-ya...is this?"

"A Zeco," Zerina nodded lightly, "A charm given to the summoners best friend. It's a promise to meet together and a vow that I'll always help you regardless of what happens," She looked at him seriously, "We will meet together and I will do whatever I can to make your dream come true. If you become a pirate, I will follow you and become a member of your crew,"

"If I join the marines?" Law asked earning a wince from her.

He knew that she disliked the navy due to the fact that they worked with the world government and it was a well known fact that the summoner tribes hated the government. Zerina swallowed before nodding, "If you join the marines, I will follow you."

 **End of Chapter one**


	2. Chapter Two: The beginning of the journe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 **This chapter and another one/two will be dedicated to Zerina's life as a Hearts Pirate.**

* * *

Chapter One: The beginning of the journey Part Two

* * *

 _~Archer Castle, Keller island, Northblue, 1522~_

Law walked up to the large castle made of pristine black streaked white stone as snow slowly fell around him. Walking behind him were the beginnings of his crew, two men and one polar bear-like mink. The castle grounds were covered in bright green grass that didn't look to be affected by the snow at all. The same could be said about the flowers that lined the stone pathway they were walking on. As they reached the steps leading up to the castle, they found themselves confronted with the large stone dog-lions guarding the steps. One of the men, a ginger haired man named Shachi, said, "Captain are you sure your friend lives here?"

"This place is creepy," Penguin, the other human male, added.

Law glanced at his men. The two humans were dressed in white boiler suits with his jolly roger stitched into them at various points. The polar bear mink, Bepo, wore an orange version of the suit. Law inwardly chuckled at the looks on their faces while outwardly keeping his cocky smirk in place, "I'm sure."

Law turned back to the stone dog-lions as their eyes seemed to focus on him. He knew exactly what they were as Zerina had been quite forthcoming about information once they became friends. Law offered them a nod and made his way up the stairs while ignoring the trio following him for the moment. The large oak doors opened before he could even touch them bathing them all in warm air. A large man with glowing red eyes seemingly glared at them from inside of his helmet. He wore a suit of black armor and wielded a wicked looking spear that glowed slightly. Law smirked at the man as he boomed out, "Who dares come to this castle without an invitation?"

"My name is Trafalgar Law," The large man's eyes widened, "I'm here to see Zerina,"

The large man stared at him for a few moments before grunting and moving aside. Law walked in with his crew following and was struck by the immense size of the courtyard. Stone benches were set up near the actual door to the castle while stables and the like were set up on either side. The door slammed shut behind them making his crew members stiffen. Law ignored it as he looked at the massive stone fountain depicting a large nine-tailed fox curled around a woman. The water coming out of the fountain glowed a bright reddish-blue and gave off immense heat. Law could taste the sulfur in air even if the smell wasn't present meaning that the water was coming from a hot springs. Law's focus was torn from the fountain as a man the size of a garden gnome ran up. He had a shock of black hair and bright purple eyes. Law idly wondered if black and white was the only thing these people wore as he looked over the black suit the man wore. The little man panted softly as he came to a stop not far from them. The man took a deep breath before squeaking out, "Welcome to Archer Castle. My name is Niston and you are?"

"Trafalgar Law," Law felt slightly irritated at being asked that again.

The gnome sized man's eyes widened and his skin paled making Law inwardly chuckle. Niston gulped softly, "Mr. Trafalgar why are you here?"

"I have business to attend to with Zerina," Niston gasped softly, "Please take me to see her,"

* * *

 _~Archer Castle, Keller island, Northblue, 1522~_

Law and his crew were led into a large sitting room decorated in various shades of green. Law dropped down on one of the dark green couches as Shachi asked, "Captain why exactly are we here?"

"We're here to get another crew-member," Law replied while resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "As I told you on the way here, I know the next person I want on my crew,"

Bepo spoke before either of the others could, "What's our new crew-member like Captain?"

"She's bright," Law smirked at the looks he was given, "Happy all the time. Irritating, but smart enough that I keep her around. Her luck is bad most of the time, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up falling down a flight of steps into a vat of paint,"

Before Law could continue, he was interrupted with a soft laugh, "Fall into a vat of paint once and it follows me forever."

Law looked at the door and felt his eyes widen. Zerina wore a dark blue gypsy style shirt with a pair of dark grey jeans. A white coat with dark grey fur was tied around her waist. Law took in the rolled up sleeves on her shirt revealing lightly tanned skin and a pair of tattoos on her arms. The tattoo on the right arm was a tribal style nine-tailed kitsune done in black. The tattoo on the left arm was a tribal river dragon done in dark blue. Sitting on her right arm, a silver bracelet twisted up her arm like a snake though when it moved Law knew it wasn't an actual bracelet. She wore a leather necklace with an obsidian colored fang hanging from it on her neck. Wrapped around her waist like a belt was a long silver chain that glittered faintly in the light of the torches that lined the corridor. Sitting on her shoulder, a familiar black and white fox stared at him with what could only be annoyance. Law realized two things in that moment. One, Zerina had turned into a really attractive woman. Two, he wouldn't mind having her in his bed. Law shook those thoughts away as he shot a smirk towards the familiar black and white fox, "Zerina-ya, Cole-ya it has been a while."

"Around 15 years give or take a year," Zerina nodded lightly with a grin, "So Pirate?"

Law chuckled softly as his crew gaped at Zerina, "A lot has happened since last we met."

"For both of us," Zerina's grin dropped and Law's eyes narrowed.

"Rina-ya," Law began only for her to look at those with him and then look back at him.

"We'll talk about it later," Law nodded earning a small smile from her, "Let's get the reason you're here out of the way,"

"I want you to join my crew," Law fished the Zeco she had give him all those years ago from his pocket.

Zerina grinned brightly and nodded, "As promised, I'll join you."

* * *

 _~Evergreen manor, Everlast island, Northblue, 1522~_

Law smirked as Zerina dodged the bullets flying towards her with a bored expression on her face. She had fit right in among his crew and became the cook. Surprisingly enough, Bepo and the others fell in line behind her leaving Law immensely pleased. While Bepo was a good navigator, he wasn't the best firstmate. Law went over the last month since Zerina joined and couldn't be happier. The first time they got attacked by marines after leaving Keller island ended with Zerina totally destroying the ship through the use of one of her aquatic summons, a giant blue and green river dragon named Shane. Zerina earned her first bounty on the next island while his was raised up. She was called 'Beast Summoner' Archer Zerina and currently worth 68 million beris. Zerina had given Law access to the information network she had built over the years through both her odd luck with gambling and her work as a mercenary. However, Law had yet to find out what had happened to Zerina since he last saw her all those years ago. Law was torn from his thoughts as Zerina spoke, "Law can we speed this up? I'm getting really bored over here."

Law chuckled and used his Room to get rid of the opposition, "Rina-ya you need to learn patience."

"I can be patient," Zerina huffed earning a raised eyebrow from Law, "I just don't have it with weak idiots,"

Law snorted as Zerina raised her staff and slammed the butt of it against the ground. The sapphire blue gem on top of the silver metal glow brightly and produced a silver colored shield that stopped the bullets heading for them in their tracks. The bullets fell to the ground useless as the shield exploded into waves of sparks that slammed into the approaching guards. Law shook his head as he recalled his room and Zerina let go of the shield to allow them to continue walking, "Rina-ya we won't meet any really skilled opponents until the next island as it's the island before the mountain."

"I still say we don't have to go up that damn thing," Zerina hadn't been amused to find that Law had chosen a submarine as his ship even if she did enjoy the view it gave her of ocean, "We can pass through the calm belt or I can get one of my larger summons to carry the ship over it,"

"As tempting as it is, I feel like going over the mountain and you wouldn't be able to hold that summon in this world for long," Law pointed out earning a huff from her, "You're still not strong enough to keep any of the really large ones in this world for longer than five or six minutes at the most,"

"I kept Shane in this world for thirty minutes," Zerina defended herself though her cheeks turned pink as Law chuckled.

"Because Shane-ya likes you a lot whereas a lot of your larger summons only like you enough to not let you die. Shane is also not big enough to carry the sub over the mountain," Law heard her huff softly at his logic, "Come we need to finish this up,"

* * *

 _~Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

"I hate you so much," Zerina groaned softly as she laid on his bed with Cole curled up next to her asleep.

Law chuckled as he rubbed her back, "It wasn't that bad."

"Then why do I feel like throwing up?" She growled at him before closing her eyes as the sub was rocked by a particularly large wave.

He was highly amused by how she reacted to the sub going over the mountain. She could ride any of her summons through a hurricane force winds and come out of it shouting to go again, but give her Reverse Mountain and she acts like it's the end of the world. Law shook those thoughts from his mind as he continued to rub her back, "Because you apparently can't handle Reverse Mountain."

Zerina cracked open an eye to glare at him, "I really hate you."

Snorting, Law replied, "You say that now, but you'll be glad to have me it's that time of the month."

"Only because you give the best massage that makes my cramps disappear and you hide all the good chocolate in your room," She groaned again as the sub began to dive, "Can't they make up their fucking minds? Submerge the damn ship or leave it on the fucking surface,"

* * *

 _~Village of Green, Kittou island, Grandline, 1522~_

The village of green lived up to it's name as everything was green. Zerina disliked it immediatly for the lack of other colors and voice that dislike as they walked towards the only inn on the island, "Where are the other colors?"

Law and the other members of their slightly small crew agreed with their cook. Something about this island was freaking them out and the lack of other colors added into it. Law was reminded of his home island and immediatly wanted to leave the island. Hopefully the log-pose set soon.

* * *

 _~Asher's bed and breakfast, Village of Green, Kittou island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina flopped down on the bed in their hotel room and commented, "I love the sub, but there's something about dry land that calls to me."

Bepo snickered softly while Law snorted, "I thought you didn't like this island."

"Of course I don't," She yawned softly before asking, "So why did you get a room with only one bed in it?"

Cole snorted earning a glare from Law as he jumped onto the bed next to Zerina, "Because-"

Law cut Cole off as he sat down on the large bed, "It's easier on our budget and you don't mind sharing a room with me."

He left out the part where he wasn't bothered by nightmares of his past whenever she was next to him. Cole glared at him and huffed while Zerina reached out to pull the fox into her arms. Zerina yawned again and curled up, "Well I'm going to take a nap. Don't kill each other while I'm asleep."

Law rolled his eyes, but didn't begrudge her. She had to summon one of her largest summon to defeat two marine battleships when three of them surrounded them on the way to Kittou. The summon was one of her most violent ones and one of the hardest to control which tired her out to the point she was barely conscious when the summon returned to the other realm. Law had barely gotten to Zerina in time to stop her from fall to the deck after he destroyed took care of the marines on the other battle ship with the other members of the crew. The fact she managed to stay conscious this long was a testament of Zerina's inner strength of will. Cole snorted softly after Zerina had fallen asleep, "You do realize that she won't ever fall for you right?"

Law's eyes narrowed at the fox, "She will. What are you still doing in this world?"

"I am her summon familiar," The fox offered him a smug look, "I can stay in this world so long as Zerina is alive,"

Great so Law was stuck with this fox that kept Zerina from being alone with him.

* * *

 _~Cain's bar, Village of Green, Kittou island, Grandline, 1522~_

"Something wrong?" Zerina asked as she took a seat next to him at the bar startling Law lightly, "Well other than this island being completely and creepily green?"

He had been thinking of ways to get rid of Cole and spend more time with Zerina to help him figure out what he was feeling. Shaking his head lightly, Law answered "No," Law glanced around, "Where's Cole-ya?"

Law felt like grinning upon not seeing that damn fox anywhere. It meant he didn't have to think of ways to get Zerina alone. Zerina sighed and leaned back against her seat, "Cole was being annoying, so I sent him off to check and see if there's any crystals here that I can use for summoning."

Law looked at her curiously while hoping she would keep the fox away for awhile, "What exactly did Cole-ya do to annoy you?"

Zerina flushed lightly making Law's curiosity grow, "Insinuated something that made me want to throttle him. He also spoke about you in a way that pissed me off, so I sent him off."

Oh so the stupid fox was insulting him as well as keeping him from being alone with Zerina? If it weren't for Zerina needing that thing around, he would have killed Cole by now. He had to think of a way to punish it without Zerina getting mad at him later. Right now he had ample time to talk with Zerina without Cole around, he wasn't going to let that damn fox stop him from enjoying his time with her.

* * *

 _~Asher's Bed and Breakfast, Village of Green, Kittou island, Grandline, 1522~_

Cole glowered at Law as the man entered the room with a heavily drunk Zerina. Law shot him an infuriating smirk making the summon familiar pissed off. He hadn't been planning for his mistress to hear him or getting mad at him. He thought he was alone enough to speak his thoughts allowed. Cole hadn't minded the man when he was a nine year old because the boy was quite smart, but now he disliked Law with a passion. He was bad for his mistress, yet his mistress didn't see it and spent a lot of time with Law unless doing her duties as cook. Cole would have spend more time trying to keep Zerina from being alone with Law. If he did that, Zerina wouldn't fall for Law and mate with the captain.

Law was heavily amused by the glare the fox was giving him and couldn't help himself when he flipped Cole off. The fox snapped at him and he smirked in reply as Zerina giggled out, "I drank waaaayyy too much."

"You'll have a hangover tomorrow," Law chuckled as Zerina huffed and pouted at him.

"You should have stopped me," She blinked slightly before smiling at him, "I feel so warm,"

Law shook his head as he helped Zerina take off her black combat boots and laid her back on the bed. She pulled him down next to her with a surprising amount of strength give the amount of alcohol he had seen her drink. She curled up against him with her arms around his neck and he face pressed up against his neck. With a low chuckle, he kicked off his shoes and adjusted their position before wrapping his arms around the already asleep summoner.

* * *

 _~Asher's Bed and Breakfast, Village of Green, Kittou island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina glowered at a chuckling Law as her head throbbed, "Laugh it up bastard. I'll get you back for this."

"I don't know what you mean," Zerina's head felt like it had been hit with a mallet multiple times, "You're the one that drank so much last night,"

"You should have stopped me," She unknowingly echoed her drunken words last night.

"I would have, but you have a habit of not listening to me," Law pointed out before picking up the pills and hangover cure he had set on the nightstand, "Hangover cure and aspirin," Zerina sluggishly reached out for the pills and popped them into her mouth before swallowing them without taking a drink, "Besides, I thought you enjoyed last night," He helped her sit up and drink the hangover cure before allowing her to curl up again, "I'm going out with the crew to get more supplies for the sub. Do you have a list of what the Galley needs?"

Zerina let out a small groan before pointing to where her jacket was hung haphazardly on the back of the sole chair in the room, "In the right pocket, I think I forgot to add a few things. I'll leave you to figure them out or get them myself once my hangover's gone," She paused before looking towards the pillow sitting on the sole dresser in the room, "Cole go with Law to make sure he get's everything we need for the kitchen. No bitching."

Cole let out a small groan before hopping off the pillow and onto the floor. He glared at Law, but made no comment. He would do as his mistress ordered even if he had to be in the presence of the man he wanted nothing more than to die a painful death.

* * *

 _~Asher's Bed and Breakfast, Village of Green, Kittou island, Grandline, 1522~_

"You okay Zerina?" Bepo asked as the woman stumbled down the stairs.

She offered him a sheepish grin as the polar bear caught her before she could fall as one of her feet slipped on the bottom step. Bepo carefully picked her up and walked over to one of the chairs near the small fire place. The island was currently in it's winter cycle and the air had a slight bite to it that made everyone save for the Hearts Pirates shiver. Zerina curled up in the chair once he set her down, "I'm fine Bepo. I'm just recovering from a small hangover. Where is everyone?"

"Captain is currently out with everyone to get supplies and Cole went with them," Bepo frowned slightly, "I don't think he likes Captain much,"

Zerina sighed softly, "No he doesn't. Cole liked him well enough when we were younger, but after what happened..."

She trailed off with a small amount of sadness earning a curious look from Bepo, "Zerina what happened?" He immediatly apologized as Zerina flinched slightly, "Sorry!"

"It's fine Bepo," She waved away the apology with a sad smile, "A lot happened in the years after we left the island Law came from and Law behind. I don't really want to talk of it right now, but I promise you'll find out at a later time,"

"Does Captain know at least?" Bepo asked only for Zerina to shake her head, "Why not?"

Zerina sighed softly as one of the waitresses came over, "Can I get you something miss?"

"A cup of hot cocoa and something to snack on," Zerina answered as she smiled slightly at the wary waitress, "Whatever you think would be best for this time of day if you please,"

"Of course!" The waitress left them alone with a cheery smile.

Zerina looked at Bepo for a few moments before answering his question with a hesitant smile, "Law hasn't asked and I won't tell him until he asks because I do not wish for him to be burdened by my past as well as his."

* * *

 _~Village of Green, Kittou island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law was growing antsy the longer he walked around the island. Something was wrong here, he knew damn well that something was wrong. The only problem was that he couldn't figure it out. Cole jumping onto his shoulder surprised him, but he ignored the surprise as Cole hissed out, "I feel like we're being watched. I don't like it."

Law's eyes narrowed as he glanced around. Catching sight of someone ducking into an alley ahead of them, Law began walking towards it as he ordered, "Be on guard. We're being followed."

The crew members with him nodded and all of them gripped the weapons they had if it was on them. Cole spoke softly as they got closer to the alleyway, "I'll contact Zerina if it's necessary."

Law nodded though he hoped it wasn't necessary as Zerina was still slightly weakened from the battle just a day before and her hangover only made it worse. While sitting with her last night and talking like the old friends they were had been amazing, it was a mistake on his part. He should have had them return to the inn after Zerina had finished her second drink, but he had gotten selfish and ignored the doctor part of his brain that had been telling him to go back to the inn. If they got into trouble that they couldn't deal with, Zerina would have to help them and that was something Law didn't want.

When they reached the alleyway, Law's eyes narrowed as he walked inside. The alleyway ended in a dead end and something about it prickled his nerves. Law's eyes scanned the piles of crates lining the walls and he asked softly, "Cole-ya is there anyone nearby?"

The fox's ears twitched against the side of Law's head before the fox muttered, "Two on either roof. Gunpowder in that direction speaks of gunmen. Three men inside of the alley with a few somewhere close by. The feelings they're giving off is a mixture of hate, greed, and weirdly enough, lust."

Law inwardly shuddered and created his Room as someone stepped out of the shadows, "Clever fox you have there, Trafalgar. Let's talk, shall we?"

A man dressed in a fur-lined black coat, black skinny jeans, and what looked to be boots made out of some sort of reptile was revealed as he stepped into the dim sunlight that managed to enter the alley. He, unlike the others they had seen on the island, had a shock of purple hair and red eyes. He looked like he hadn't seen the sunlight in years and gave off an air that made the pirates stiffen. Cole stiffened against Law's neck and hissed out, "Hail."

"Correct dear Cole," The man chuckled in a way that set Law on edge, "Pray tell what the summon familiar of the youngest member of the Archer clan doing on an island like this with men like those?"

"None of your damn business, you damned son of a whorish bitch," Law and the others felt shock course through them at the insult delivered by the fox, "What the hell are you doing here,"

"My boss has business with his niece," The man didn't look shocked as his incredibly thin lips pulled back into a mocking smile, "You shoul-"

"Your boss is nothing more than a traitorous whore that-" Law felt Cole stiffen before lying bonelessly against his shoulders as the man gestured at Law.

Immediately, Law unsheathed Kikoku and handed Cole over to Shachi, "Take him to Zerina-ya, I'll deal with this bastard."

Shachi nodded as he took Cole, "Aye Captain."

The ginger haired man raced off as Law turned his attention to the man before him and took notice of the black chain wrapped around his thin neck. It was much smaller than Zerina's and gave off an aura that made Law inwardly shudder. The man looked faintly amused, "Sending the fox off? I don't think that's a good idea."

Law's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Zerina-ya wouldn't like her familiar to be in danger and I don't want to her to be angry at me."

"You are familiar with my boss's niece?" The man's amusement seemingly grew as his eyes started to glow slightly, "Then you must know where she is,"

"Yes, but you aren't going to touch her," Law leveled Kikoku at the man.

"Oh and why's that?" Law slashed at him, "You aren't even close enough for that to even begin to work," He let out a laugh that made Law inwardly cringe at the slimy feel it left on his ears, "You're just a rookie pirate trying to fight against someone that can-"

"Shambles," Law called out and watched with glee as the man's body came apart.

The other two men in the alley and the ones on the roof's found themselves in the same position. They let out confused shouts and the man yelled, "What the hell?!"

"I dislike the threat you pose to my crew," Law smirked at the obviously frightened group, "I think I'm going to get rid of you," He turned his head slightly to look at his crew, "Continue on with getting the supplies we need. I want to be ready to leave when the log-pose sets tomorrow,"

"Aye Captain!" Everyone save for Penguin left.

"I'll stay to make sure no one else tries anything," Law nodded to him before focusing his attention on his new set of playthings.

* * *

 _~Asher's Bed and Breakfast, Village of Green, Kittou island, Grandline, 1522~_

As Law walked into Zerina and his shared room, he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a face press itself into his neck. He wrapped his arms around Zerina as the woman asked, "What exactly happened? Shachi arrived with Cole knocked out and I've been taking care of him."

"We were being followed by a group of men that apparently knew you," Zerina stiffened prompting Law to move her back and look at her, "Rina-ya, Cole-ya called one of them Hail,"

Zerina swallowed thickly as a faint thrill of fear ran through her, "Did you kill him?"

"Yes," Zerina relaxed and moved towards the bed, "He mentioned something about an uncle and wanting to see you," Law watched as Zerina stiffened again, "Zerina-ya can you explain what's going on?"

She nodded as she sat down on the bed and picked Cole up from where the fox was lying on the end of the bed. She ran her fingers through Cole's fur in an effort to calm herself as she began to explain, "When Flevance fell," Law stiffened at the name of his former home, "Chaos erupted among the summoner clans. Many wanted to help your people, I was included in that," Zerina looked at him as the faded feelings of fear and loss ran through her, "I wanted to find and save you. We were barred from doing so by the Great Council."

"Great Council?" Law muttered as anger ran through him at what had been done.

"The Great Council is made of eighteen elder summoners and the ten lords of the various noble summoner houses," Zerina explain with a small scowl, "They are ruling body of us summoners,"

"And they stopped you from aiding my people?" Law asked earning a nod.

"Bunch of bastards," She scowled softly, "When they barred us from going to help your people, a rebellion led by the Vexin occurred,"

"Vexin?" The odd word made something inside of him twist.

"The Vexin are nine summoners that loathed the council and rebelled against everything the council did," Zerina's mind went back to the rebellion, "My uncle was the leader of them," She scowled softly, "I cannot remember much, but one day my uncle came to my home. He wanted my mother to hand of Aki and I to help against the council. My mother refused even if both of us wanted to go with him," She shuddered visibly as she remembered what happened next, "My uncle was furious and attacked my mother. They fought for a while before my mother managed to send my uncle packing and telling him to never return to my home. I'd never seen my mother or Zero so angry,"

"What happened next?" Law pressed as Zerina fell silent for a few moments to regain her sense of calm.

She stiffened prompting Law to sit down next to her and pull her into his lap. She was stiff for a few moments before she relaxed against him, "I found out what happened to make both of them angry. The Vexin wanted to break one of the core rules we summoners follow. The way to do so is to sacrifice the chains of eight summoner children just starting to learn the ways of summoning to the god of the Fallen," Zerina shuddered and gripped Cole closer to her chest, "By doing so, the users of the ritual gain complete control of their summons and their magical power is increased ten-fold. The price of doing so is that the summoner's magic and summons are twisted to the point that they are unable to be considered human."

"And they used this ritual?" Law asked earning a nod from Zerina.

"They tried to destroy the council and almost succeeded had it not been for a group of summoners led by my mother," Zerina's voice was soft as tears gathered in her eyes, "The group of summoners fought against the Vexin and sealed their power at the cost of their lives,"

Law realized that he hadn't seen Zerina's mother during their time on Keller island and Zerina hadn't spoken of her at all. Law held Zerina tighter, "Zerina-ya-"

"Don't," She shook her head as her voice cracked, "Please don't,"

Law understood what she was asking and just held her tighter. After a little while, he asked, "What happened afterwards?"

"My Grandmother took over the clan until Aki turned twenty," Zerina's voice was back to normal, "The Vexin that still lived after the failed attack were banished from Keller and banned from ever touching the soil of any summoner lands," Law was about to ask why they weren't killed when Zerina continued, "The reason they weren't killed is that the council believed that there had been too much bloodshed. So many summoners died over the course of the fighting, it cut our numbers in half," Law inwardly winced as summoners weren't exactly numerous, "It is also seen as a great punishment of never being able to go onto summoner lands,"

"How many Vexin are still alive?" Law asked with a slight frown, "And why would your uncle want to see you?"

"Out of the nine, six were banished and with Hail dead, five remain," Zerina's voice had gained a cheerful tint to it, "My uncle is probably going to try and break the seal on the Vexin's powers," Zerina turned to smirk at him, "The seal on the Vexin's powers require the blood of the person that used it to undo the seal,"

Law frowned at that, "Aren't you worried? They're going after you."

"Nope since my blood is useless to them," Law opened his mouth to question her when she covered it with her hand earning a glare from him, "Law do you remember what I told you about my history?" Law scowled at her as he shook his head no, "I'm not related to my mother Law. I was found in the Forest of Seekers by my mother's best friends Ari and Garth,"

Law removed her hand from his mouth, "You didn't have to cover my mouth."

"You ask too many questions," She grinned at him.

Law rolled his eyes and pushed her off his lap. Zerina yelped as she hit the floor and scowled at him as he stood up earning a smirk from him. Law looked at Cole and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Hail used a heavy stunning spell on him," Zerina answered with a slight scowl, "He should wake up in a few hours,"

"I thought Hail-ya's powers were sealed," Law looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Zerina rolled her eyes as she stood up and set Cole onto the bed, "The seal allows them a small amount of magic, but not much. Stunning spells only take a bit of magic to preform."

* * *

 _~Hearts Pirates Sub, En-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law walked into the kitchen looking for Zerina and found the stripped haired woman placing something in the oven. When she had closed it, he asked, "What are you doing Rina-ya?"

Zerina jumped much to his amusement and turned to him with a hand over her heart. He smirked at her then frowned as he noted the small splashes of red and blue on her bangs. Zerina glared at him and shouted "Damn it Law! Don't scare me like that! You could give me a heart attack!"

"Good thing I'm a doctor," He returned to smirking a her before asking, "What's with the red and blue in your hair Rina-ya?"

He gestured to the splashes of red and blue when Zerina looked at him in confusion. She tugged her bangs until the splashes of color were in front of her eyes. She looked at them in surprise before muttering, "Well didn't expect that to happen."

"Expect what to happen?" Law asked as he walked closer to her.

Zerina looked at him in surprise as she hadn't thought she'd said that out loud before shaking her head and replying, "My powers seems to have grown a bit. The red and blue symbolize that I'm using certain branches of summons more often."

"Branches?" Law inquired as he noticed a small amount of red on Zerina's cheek.

"Branches refers to the type of magic my summons use," Zerina explained as she turned to look at the cookbook she had set out, "The red is from my fire summons while the blue is from my water summons. I expected the blue, but the red is slightly surprising considering the fact that I don't normally use fire summons,"

"Could it be from the summon you used on those two marine ships?" Law asked as he noticed the jar of strawberry preserves sitting on the counter and felt his smirk growing.

Zerina hummed softly and opened her mouth to answer when she noticed Law get closer to her, "Law what are you-"

She was cut off as Law licked the smear of strawberry preserves off her cheek. He enjoyed watching her cheeks heat up as he moved back, "You had strawberry preserves on your cheek."

Zerina's mouth opened and closed a few times as Law turned to begin walking out of the room. He had forgotten what he had gone in there for, but it was okay since he had gotten to see Zerina blush and even got some strawberry preserves.

* * *

 _~Hearts Pirates Sub, Outland Island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law watched Zerina's eyes widen as they approached the next island. Law looked over the island carefully as Zerina tensed slightly. The sky over head was turning the bright crimson red of blood the closer they got to the island. Trees as black as the night grew from an equally black ground. As they drew closer to the port, Law could make out black shapes running around on the docks though those shapes disappeared mere moments after he took his eyes off them. Zerina moved closer to him as Cole shifted uneasily next to her. The fox was currently the size of a border collie with two tails that twisted slightly the closer they got to the island. Law looked at her as the summoner's hand fell to the chain on her waist. The chain made a fain chiming sound as she drew closer. Zerina spoke softly as they drew closer and closer to the island, "Be wary of this place, I sense something in the air that unnerves me."

Law nodded as the uneasy feeling he had grew, "I will be. We'll keep the crew together here."

Zerina shot him a thankful look as they finally docked at the port. The black shapes on the dock had disappeared making the area seem barren. As Shachi and Penguin jumped down to secure the sub, the dock gave an ominous creak that caused everyone to still. Zerina shuddered lightly and said, "Let's hope the log-pose sets pretty damn quickly."

Murmurs of agreement were given as the crew went about getting ready to depart the ship. Law placed a hand of Zerina's shoulder earning a look from her, "Do we need supplies or are we good until the next island?"

"We're out of a lot of stuff because of the party the boys threw," Zerina scowled at the memory as Law sighed, "I still need to kill them for it,"

Law eyed the island warily and immediatly felt like dismembering all the human members of the crew save for Zerina. All nine of them had decided to have a party yesterday evening because they were close to the next island. While he hadn't minded too much, he now regretted not stopping them.

* * *

 _~Out Town, Outland island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina walked beside Law as they wandered around the small town they'd found. While the other members of the crew were getting some manner of supplies, they were trying to find someone to find out when the log-pose set. Bepo followed after them with Law's nodachi held in his paws. Zerina's skin prickled as some sort of magic brushed against her own prompting her to send out her magic to cover Law and Bepo. Cole did the same though it was reluctant when it came to Law making Zerina glare down at her familiar. The fox flinched under her gaze causing Zerina to sigh. She hated being at odds with her familiar, but sometimes Cole acted too possessive of her. Zerina knew he didn't like Law too much because she had a feelings for her grey eyed best friend. The feelings had been developing since they had reunited back at Archer manner and she had seen how much Law had grown. With a mental sigh, Zerina shook her head to clear away those thoughts as Bepo murmured, "Captain I can smell some people in the bar."

Law looked at Zerina and noticed the small amount of sweat gathered on her brow, "Zerina is something wrong?"

"Some type of magic brushed against my own," Zerina answered in an almost distracted way, "I'm projecting my magic to surround all of us as I have no idea what the magic brushing against mine does," Zerina's eyes narrowed suddenly as she sensed something on the edge of her senses, "I think there's a summoner here or something,"

"We'll try to find whatever or whoever it is after we get our information," Law promised her as the unease he felt grew.

Zerina nodded slightly as they reached the bar, "Agreed."

They walked inside and found a group of people staring at them. Zerina felt like scowling as she saw the clothes they wore. It was like being on Kittou all over again. The people either wore red or black. The people also had either red or black hair. The only difference was that the eye color was diffrent. The people in the bar slowly went back to what they were doing as Law led the way up to the bartender. Zerina noticed with an almost wary air that the only occupants in the room were male. Cole moved closer to her and brushed against her leg. He gave off an air of wariness that grew the longer they were in the bar. Zerina hoped the tender would be quick about answer Law's questions. Law spoke to the man the moment they reached the counter, "Bartender-ya can you inform us as to when the log-pose sets?"

"It takes ten hours," Zerina felt a rush of relief, "Though I doubt you'll make it till then,"

The pirates stiffened and Law growled coldly, "Is that a threat?"

"You're on Outland island boy," The bartender smirked revealing blackened teeth that caused Zerina to shudder, "No one leaves the island once they come here,"

The pirates back up from the counter until they were in the middle of the room. The chairs in the bar scarped against the ground and Zerina swallowed deeply as someone shouted, "We'll keep the girl alive. Women are a commodity here."

Law stiffened and his eyes narrowed sharply, "Zerina-ya."

Zerina took a deep breath and a crisp wind blew into the room. The occupants of the bar stiffened as five circles formed around the small group. Zerina's pupil turned bright silver as they shifted into a starburst. The chain on her waist chimed and glowed softly before five crystals shot out of it. The crystals floated above the circle glowing red with a black center. The red splash on Zerina's bangs took on a faint flow as Zerina called out, "From the depth of hell, I call to you my hounds. Rise up and guard us!"

The crystals pulsed wildly giving off arcs of obsidian stained crimson energy. The arcs of energy grew brighter and bright causing most of the room to cover their eyes against the glow. When the glow faded, the occupants of the uncovered their eyes only for them to widen. Five horse sized hounds glowered at those in front of them. They each had fur as dark as the night save for the bone-like spikes that protruded from their spines and paws. Fire the color of blood surrounded their necks and ran down their backs along the bone-like spikes. Glowing crimson eyes glared at everything. One of the hounds, larger than the others by a good foot with horns like a rams sticking out of it's head and jagged scars running over it's fur, growled out, "Mistress what is it that you wish?"

"Kill the occupants of the bar," Zerina's voice was cold as the silver glow in her eyes dimmed down until it was almost gone though her pupil stayed the way it was, "I want none to survive Calcifer,"

The four smaller hounds howled in joy before leaping forward. The larger hound, Calcifer, stayed where he was and merely turned to look at them. Law was slightly unnerved by the glowing crimson eyes that stared at him, but pushed it down as something told him that this hound was testing him for whatever reason. Calcifer nodded after a few moments before looking at Zerina, "Mistress is this all you require of us or is there something else you want?"

"The other members of the Hearts Pirates are getting supplies," Zerina informed the hound, "I want you to make sure none of my Nakama are harmed by the islanders,"

Calcifer nodded as Law spoke, "Tell them that they are to take whatever supplies they can and head back to the ship. The log-pose set's in ten hours."

The hound glared at him, "Do not order me around Mundane-"

"Cal," Zerina's tone was soft and warm as she spoke to the lead hound, "Please tell the crew what Law told you. He is my Captain and best-friend. If he gives an order, I want it followed as if it was my own unless it interferes with my own,"

The hound bowed his mighty head as the other hounds finished off the occupants, "As you wish Mistress," The hound turned his head towards the others, "You heard them! GO!"

They howled and raced off. Calcifer nudged Zerina lightly with his large head and nodded to everyone else before racing off as well. Zerina looked at Law, "Can we go find the source of that strange magic now?"

"Of course," Law saw no harm in it as they would most likely be able to get more supplies by doing so.

* * *

 _~Creepy forest, Outland Island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina dodge the barrage of bullets as she tried to find Law. Of all the things to happen on this fucked up island, she had to be separated from the best possible person she had to watch her back and Cole had gone missing. She spared a glance towards the bright red sky and winced as she felt a bullet graze her side. If there's one thing she hated, it was fighting without having anyone to watch her back. She tossed a few brightly colored orbs towards the enemy pirates heading towards her and jumped back into the treeline as the orbs shattered against the ground. Flames sprung up as the earth became a veritable field of magma and earthen spikes. Zerina panted softly as she looked around before hearing the chain around her waist chimed. Closing her eyes for a few moments, Zerina focused on the warm feeling coming from the chain and felt her magic stretch out to it. When she opened her eyes, a small circle had formed on the tree branch beside. A green crystal the size of her thumbnail shot out of the chain on her waist and floated in the middle of the circle as it pulsed and Zerina's hair gained a faint green tint to it, "From the evergreen, I call to you. Come to me and guide me, Carter!"

The crystal pulsed wildly and brightly for a few moments before dying down. In place of the crystal , a green ring tailed lemur the size of a basset hound stood on the branch. It carried a green bag on it's back and a necklace of emerald sat on it's neck. It looked at Zerina with leaf green eyes and bowed lightly, "Zerina what can I do for you?" It looked around before noticing something, "Where's Cole?"

"I got separated from Law and Bepo as we went to look for the source of the strange magic on this island. Cole went missing soon after I got separated," Zerina crouched down until she and the lemur were on the same level which wasn't that far off considering the fact she was only 5'5, "Can you help me find them Carter?"

The lemur nodded as he looked around and grinned, "Of course. A forest like this is no problem for me."

Zerina smiled softly, "Thank you Carter."

"No problem," Carter waved off the thanks as he stood up from his bow, "Let's go!"

* * *

 _~Creepy forest, Outland Island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law looked at Zerina then at the green ring tailed lemur before muttering, "How is it that you always manage to get lost?"

Zerina glared at him, "I don't always manage to get lost! You always manage to run into some sort of trouble that get's us either separated from the crew or each other."

The lemur snickered earning glares from both of them. Carter raised his hands up in the global signal for peace, "I'll be heading back now. Bye Zerina, I hope you have fun with your mate!"

Carter glowed bright green before either of them could say anything and disappeared leaving a green crystal in his place. The crystal shot towards the chain on Zerina's waist and disappeared making Zerina's eyebrow twitch. Law stared at the place the lemur had been before looking at Zerina and asking, "Mate?"

Zerina's cheeks flushed earning a chuckle from Law, "They stupidly think we're together after Calcifer and the others returned to the summon realm. Honestly, I think that they-"

Law cut her off by pulling the summoner into a kiss. When he pulled away, Zerina was blushing a bright crimson red that caused Law to smile, "I wouldn't mind it if we were together. After all, we do share my bed more often than not and I do have feelings for you."

"Y-you want me to get together with you?" Zerina's mind was whirling with the possibilities.

"I do," Law looked at her carefully while wondering if he had been reading the signals she was sending him wrong.

Zerina's mind stuttered to a halt at those two words before her face returned to the crimson red that Law was beginning to enjoy. Law had feelings for her. Law had feelings for HER! The fact that Law was willing to get together with her was a shock to the system. Closing her eyes, Zerina took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "I wouldn't mind getting together with you. I have feelings for you as well."

Law's smirk grew before realizing something, "Where's Cole-ya"

Zerina frowned softly, "He went missing after we got separated."

The worry in Zerina's eyes kept Law from feeling any good at not having that damn fox around. With a deep sigh, he said, "We'll look for him together. He has to be somewhere on the island."

"Yeah," Zerina nodded while glancing around as Bepo began sniffing around for Carter, "He probably found whatever's creating the magic that I sensed,"

* * *

 _~Out Town, Outland Island, Grandline, 1522~_

"Cole!" Zerina scooped up the fox from where it lay on the ground, "What the hell happened to you?"

Law carefully took the wounded fox from Zerina, "We'll find out later. I need to treat him."

"Right!" Zerina looked at the unconscious fox, "I'll summon some of my hounds to track down who did this to him,"

"Take some of the others with you," Law ordered as he began walking towards the sub, "I don't want you to be overwhelmed as summoning so many times in one day is tiring for you,"

With that said, Law went into his doctor mode and began to do a visual check of the fox's condition. He could already see that the fox had a few broken bones and multiple cuts. He could tell from the mud on Cole that most of them needed a thorough cleaning as some infection had probably already set in or was about to. Cole let out a weak groan as Law walked up the gang-plank onto the sub, "What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping you could inform me of that as I treat your wounds," Law felt a well of satisfaction at the wide eyes he was given, "I unfortunately don't have any anesthetic that can work on a summon, so you'll have to forgive me for any pain that I'm about to cause,"

"I-that's not necessary!" Cole's pain filled haze cleared a bit as he realized that Law was going to be the one taking care of him, "I can wait until Zerina get's back!"

Law's joy at the situation grew as he said, "Unfortunately, Zerina is looking for whoever did this to you. She is unlikely to be back for a few hours due to how big this island is."

Cole stiffened before let out a hiss, "I hate you."

"The feelings mutual," Law gleefully informed the fox as he walked inside of the sub and headed towards his infirmary, "Zerina and I are also together now,"

"What?!" The fox shouted causing Law to wince as the sound echoed off the metal, "How?!"

"We both have feelings for each other," Law informed Cole much to the fox's displeasure, "We decided to see if being together works out," He set Cole on one of his operating tables and smirked at the fox as he got out the things he would need for this, "Now let's fix you up,"

* * *

 _~Small hut, Creepy forest, Outland island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina held up a hand as she stopped Calcifer from moving anymore forward. The hound didn't mind allowing her to ride him like a horse as that's one of the main reasons Zerina summoned him during a hunt. She couldn't keep up with them for too long and often used him as a ride when she needed to. He also did it because Mira had been his summoner before Zerina and Mira had been a dear friend. The five crew-members following them stopped running and dropped to the ground to pant. The three summons of the group snickered at the action earning glares form the quintet. Zerina dropped down off Calcifer's back with a small frown, "Cal this is the place, right?"

"Cole's scent comes from this place along with the ones that we picked up half-way here," Calcifer rumbled while gazing at the hunt with a frown, "Two of those inside are the ones that followed him. Three others did not. I dislike what I sense coming from inside,"

"It feels slightly twisted," Zerina frowned softly, "Is one of the Vexin here?"

Calcifer sniffed the air as he tried to pick apart the scents. He had been one of the few summons to survive the battle against the Vexin. The scars on his body gave a sharp pang as he caught a familiar scent. A low growl left him startling Zerina and her crew mates. Zerina laid a hand on his side as he ground out, "Kazu the black silence is here."

"The black silence?" The five non-summoners looked between each other as Zerina's eyes widen before narrowing.

"Kazu is a master at using summons from darkness and blood," Zerina murmured softly as she reached into her pocket to pull out what looked like a shrunken version of her staff, "Be wary of him. Out of all the Vexin, he is one of the most dangerous in a place like this,"

Zerina's shrunken staff gained a silver glow before growing until it was it's regular size. Calcifer spoke softly as he gazed at the small hut, "He doesn't realize that we're here yet. I suggest summoning Gabriel. We will need his light if Kazu has managed to somehow used the shadows and blood spilled on this island to gain some semblance of his former power."

"Zerina," Penguin spoke softly reminding the summoner and summons that Zerina's fellow crew-members were here, "What do you mean by 'summons from darkness and blood'?"

"Summons are divided among branches," Zerina explained as she gazed about warily, "The branches are basically elements that the summon is tied to. Summons like Calcifer here are tied to darkness and fire,"

"What about Cole?" Shachi asked as he watched two of the hounds move around.

"Cole is a summon familiar," Calcifer was watching the hut silently as he waited for Zerina to explain though he wished they would wait until later to ask these questions, "Summon familiar's aren't actually apart of the branches. While they maybe tied to certain elements, they aren't limited to those elements,"

"Oh," Was murmured.

A medium sized circle of silver magic formed behind Zerina. A pearly white crystal dotted with golden veins shot out of Zerina's chain and hovered in the middle of the circle. It pulsed as Zerina's hair gained a faint golden tint and Zerina called out, "From the heaven's above, I call to you. Shower the world with light, Gabriel!"

They watched as the crystal pulsed wildly and gave off wide arcs of gold tinted white energy for a few moments. When the glow faded, the men in the group gasped. A man covered in golden armor floated an inch above the ground. Golden blonde hair fell to the man's waist as laughing brown eyes looked at Zerina. Skin the color of freshly fallen snow crinkled slightly around a slim nose, rose-petal lips quirked into a mischievous smile as three sets of golden and white wings shifted slightly. The man spoke in lyrical voice as if he recited poetry every day, "Dearest Zerina this is a surprise. Have you finally given me leave to worship your body the way no mortal man could?"

The men gaped at the summon while Zerina and the hounds rolled their eyes. The man floated forward and wrapped his arms around Zerina before nuzzling her neck. Zerina snorted softly, "Gabriel the minute I agree to that is the minute I let Erebus fuck me."

The angel groaned and released Zerina to place a hand against his heart, "A fate worse than death. Oh my fair goddess, you wound me so with your denial. My fairest beauty I yearn to-"

"Gabe knock it off," The angel huffed lightly, "Kazu the dark silence is in that hut. I need you to protect us from him if he has been able to regain some form of his power,"

Gabriel stiffened before focusing on the area and cursed, "I can feel it," He frowned as he noticed the lack of annoying kitsune, "Where is your kitsune?"

"Cole is currently being looked after by my Captain," Zerina informed him, "We tracked how harmed him back here. We need to end this quickly,"

* * *

 _~Small hut, Creepy forest, Outland island, Grandline, 1522~_

"You know," Zerina commented as they walked out of the now burning hut with bags tossed over their shoulders, "That was disappointing,"

"Agreed," The fight had only taken five minutes at most.

Kazu been all talk and no action as Gabriel summoned a golden sword and slammed it into the summoner's gut. Calcifer had commented that it had been very disappointing before all the summons returned to their own world after the hounds devoured all the dead bodies save for Kazu. Penguin spoke up as Zerina led the way back to the sub, "How come your summons didn't eat that Kazu guy's body?"

"It was tainted by very twisted magic," Zerina explained while trying to ignore how tired she felt, "If one of them had eaten it, they could very well have twisted,"

"So that's why you had them light that place on fire!" Shachi exclaimed earning a nod from Zerina, "So what's with that Gabriel guy?"

"He's one of my few human-like summons," Zerina explained with a small laugh, "He's a flirtatious idiot that loves sleeping around and enjoying the good life, but can be serious when needed,"

"What about that Erebus guy you talked about?" Penguin asked earning a small smile from her.

"Erebus is like Gabriel's opposite in every way save for gender," Zerina smiled softly, "Erebus lies within darkness and sin whereas Gabriel lies with heaven and light," Zerina shook her head lightly, "They fight constantly, but are steadfast and will work together when they need to. Erebus wields a spear and shield though if needed he'll use his scythe,"

"Why did Gabriel ask about you sleeping with him?" Shachi asked earning a laugh from Zerina, "Aren't they summons?"

"Yes though how do you think summoner's came to exist?" Wide eyes were given at that, "The original summoners were the children of those that had slept with the summons,"

"So you could sleep with them and actually have kids from it?" Zerina nodded, "Well damn,"

"But I have no want to do that," Zerina cut off any thoughts they had, "I prefer my men mortal,"

"Summons are immortal?" Penguin frowned lightly.

Zerina shook her head, "They're near enough that it is easier to refer to them as immortals. While they can die as we do, their souls are continuously placed in new vessels almost exactly like their last one. Some like Gabriel and Erebus have a few versions of themselves running around due to multiple contracts being attached to them."

"Contracts?" Shachi asked.

Zerina smiled slightly at the question, "The bond between summons and summoners is formed by a contract. When a summoner is old enough, they will first summon their familiar and form a contract with it. When that's done, the chain each summoner wears will appear," She tapped the chain around her waist, "The chain acts as the holder for each contract. The crystals you all see me use are the physical forms of those contracts."

"How do you form other contracts?" Penguin asked feeling the confusion he felt since meeting Zerina start to fade.

Zerina reached into her pocket after handing her bag of stolen supplies of to Shachi. She pulled out a sapphire blue crystal the size of her palm, "Contract crystals grow in random places all over the world or are formed when a summon dies. The crystal I'm holding is from a summon that died,"

"So they're like devil fruits," Shachi tried to summarize.

Humming softly, Zerina nodded, "I suppose you could put it that way," she placed the crystal back into her pocket and took back her bag of supplies, "Depending on if the crystal just grew here or is from a summon that died, you can summon them to create a contract one of two ways. For both, you need a summoners ritual," Zerina went through the information in her mind as they finally reached the village and saw the sub docked in front of them, "The summoners ritual has to be for the correct branch. The crystal I just showed you is for a water summon's contract. It means that I need to be around lots of water to do the ritual and it needs to be a full moon. If I have those, I can begin the ritual if I have the ingredients I need. Once I start the ritual, I say certain phrases and the summon will appear. For crystals that just grow here, it will be a random summon unless I have some sort of specific type of summon I want. For the summon that died, I can summon whatever it is depending on if the summon's vessel has formed or not. If the summon's vessel has yet to form, I will be given the option to use the crystal to form a contract with another summon or to wait until the summon actually has a vessel."

* * *

 _~Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina flopped down on top of Law's stomach earning a slight groan from the now awake man. She ignored the groan as he glared at her and commented, "The crew is being nosy."

Law's slight anger at being woken up from his nap fled as curiosity reared it's annoying head. Sitting up slightly, he watched as Zerina slid into his lap and reached out to tug at one of the small blonde stripes that had formed in her hair, "What are those being nosy about?"

"I summoned Gabriel on the last island," Law tugged on the stripe of hair harder than before because he didn't like that summon very much even if Law had only met the angel twice, "He was being a flirt as usual until I told him why I needed his help,"

"Because you though that Kuzo-ya had regained some of his powers?" Law earned a nod for his question, "What does this have to do with the crew?"

"Shachi and Penguin," Law mentally groaned as those two were the most perverted of his crew and the ones that got into the most trouble more often than not, "Asked some questions. I answered them the best I could and I might've said I prefer my men mortal,"

Law realized where she was going with this and snorted softly, "They're trying to figure out who you're in a relationship with."

"Yup," She huffed softly as Law released the stripe of hair, "I didn't know if you wanted them to know about our new found relationship,"

Zerina found herself being turned over on his lap and Law's mouth pressed against her own. The kiss was much more heated then their first making Zerina's cheeks turn red even as her arms wound their way around Law's neck. Law ran his tongue across her bottom lip and Zerina's mouth opened to allow him inside due to her slight shock. Zerina had been kissed before, but never like this. When Law pulled back, he smirked at Zerina's flushed cheeks, "We'll tell them though we're taking this slow."

Zerina looked at him in surprise, "You want to go slow?"

Law nodded feeling amused at her reaction, "I thought it best to go at a slow pace to get some understanding of our relationship before we actually make it physical," He frowned slightly as a thought occurred to him, "Did you wish to go faster?"

"Slow is okay for now," Zerina's cheeks heated slightly at the thought of the later parts of their relationship, "But can we share a room from now on?"

Amusement filled him and he teased her, "Are you scared that I'll find some reasons to get another into my bed?"

Zerina snorted softly, "No. You have a bathtub and I won't have to worry about various crew-members 'checking' on me at odd times."

Law scowled at that as his amusement faded, "How long have they been doing it?"

"It's mostly the newbies as I have left lasting reminders on everyone else as to why it is a bad idea to do that," Law suddenly figured out where half the crews injuries came from during the times between islands and attacks on them.

With a chuckle, Law cupped Zerina's cheek, "While I approve of you doing it, I ask that you try not to from now on. It looks bad to the 'newbies'," Law snorted at the word earning an eye-roll from Zerina, "If their First-mate has a penchant for injuring fellow crew-members."

Zerina jerked in surprise, "First-mate? I thought that Bepo-"

"Bepo is an excellent navigator, but the crew doesn't really respect him due to him both looking like a walking teddy-bear and his penchant for saying sorry so much," Zerina sighed softly as she realized that Law was right, "You are also technically the first person to join my crew as you did promise to join it back when you were nine,"

"And Bepo's fine with this?" Zerina asked feeling slightly guilty as Bepo and her had gotten close over her time spent on the crew.

"He admitted that you were the better choice and that he would rather just focus on navigating," Law watched Zerina close her eyes, "Are you alright with this?"

"Well you're the captain and Bepo is agreeing to it..." She trailed off before nodding, "Alright. I'll be both the cook and first mate, but," He gave her a raised eyebrow as her eyes opened and she smirked at him, "You have to help me cook sometimes,"

"Me cook?" Law looked at her with slightly wide eyes earning a nod, "Why?"

"Because it will make it easier on me and I'll make your duties easier on you," Zerina smiled at the shocked look he gave and couldn't stop herself from giggling at how cute it was, "Plus, I remember the snacks you made back them and I really want to have some again,"

Frowning slightly, he considered it before nodding, "Fine. Why are you giggling?"

"You look cute when you're surprised," Zerina suddenly found herself under Law with his fingers going up and down her side, "LAW!"

Law chuckled at the squeal and continued, what Zerina considered torturous, actions, "Take it back."

"Never!" She struggled against his hold and squealed louder as Law managed to find one of her severely ticklish spots.

Law focused on the spot just under her rib cage. It caused her to laugh and squeal harder while she increased her attempts to get away.

* * *

Cole grunted from his place on the couch in Law's room as he heard Zerina giggle and squeal. While he hated to admit it, the bastard was somewhat good for her. Zerina smiled more often now that she was off Keller and it made using her magic easier. He still hated Trafalgar and would love to see the man die, but he wouldn't mess with his mistress's relationship. If Trafalgar hurt her, he would face the wrath of the summons Zerina had grown close to. With a huff, Cole laid his head on his paw's and decided to take a nap. It would be best to ignore the noises he was hearing and continue healing. Zerina would need him soon enough when she tried to summon whatever that water summon that crystal was tied to.

 **End of Chapter two. Please review and here's some thanks to the ones that reviewed!**

 **Mashkai30: Thanks I hope this chapter makes you look forward to more as well!**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Glad you like it. I will be focusing on this as the sequel is currently being planned out.**

 **Alright Angelwolf11021 out. Again please Review and I hope you like the next chapter when it comes out. I could use a beta if anyone's willing**


	3. Chapter Three: The beginning of the jour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 **This chapter and another one will be dedicated to Zerina's life as a Hearts Pirate.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The beginning of the journey Part Three

* * *

 _~Training room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

The low hum of the engines' was cut off the moment the door closed behind Law as he entered one of the few large rooms on the sub. The metal floors of the room were covered with wooden planks made of oak while the metal walls were left mostly bare save for the few spots covered with thick yellow padding with his jolly roger stitched into the fabric. The floor was mostly bare save for the areas where his crew had various machines, benches, or tables set up. The only part of the room where the floor couldn't even be seen was in the center of the room where it was covered in thick black padding. Law's eyes immediatly went to sole occupant of the room. Moving slowly, Zerina went through kata after kata with her rarely used twin tanto. Waiting until she had finished the set she was on, Law spoke softly, "You didn't need to run out like that."

"I was going to do something that I would have regretted," Zerina's reply was sharp and dark revealing just how angry she was though Law could detect the slight catch in her voice, "Would you rather I have sent him to your infirmary?"

Law was tempted to say yes as it would have been amazing to see Zerina tear into the idiot, but he didn't, "No."

Zerina took a deep breath and began running through another kata as her mind went to what happened...

 _"Zerina-chan!" Shachi called as she was taking her seat, "Have you met our newest crew member yet?"_

 _"No I've been working on a new weapon design I wanted to try out," Zerina held up a hand to show the faint black stains on her fingers before reaching out to take the bottle of alcohol Penguin was offering her, "Who is he?"_

 _Shachi gestured to the brown haired man staring at Zerina with wide eyes. Zerina took in the man as she took a sip of her drink. He wore a red bell-shaped hat over her wavy brown hair. The hair she could see went down to the middle of the man's back with small red and blonde highlights. He had bright green eyes that reminded Zerina of the sour apples her elder brother loved to eat. He had tan skin that Zerina knew would fade to a pale peach color after a few weeks on the sub. Zerina could smell the faint hint of oil that all the mechanics on the sub had and knew that he was going to be working in the lower levels with most of the boys. Offering the man a kind smile, she watched as Penguin said, "Jiro this is Archer Zerina. Z-chan this is Lever Jiro our newest crew-member and fellow mechanic."_

 _"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Zerina watched the man's eyes grew wider and wondered why, "Welcome aboard. I hope these idiots have done anything stupid,"_

 _"Z-chan/Zerina-chan!" Penguin and Shachi shouted earning a giggle from Zerina, "Don't say things like that,"_

 _"I'll say what I wish since it's true and you know it!" Zerina tossed back at them before grinning at the stunned Jiro._

 _The breath was driven out o Zerina's lungs when Shachi pounced on her and began to tickle her sides. Zerina squealed loudly and struggled against Shachi. Penguin joined in soon after earning soft laughs from the other crew-members in the room. When the trio stopped their regular antics, Zerina was panting as she hung slightly off the couch with her arms around Shachi's neck and her legs tossed over Penguin's lap. Shachi's head was laid against the back of the couch and he commented, "You're getting better at freeing yourself."_

 _"Have to be," Zerina's eyes slid open though she couldn't remember closing them, "You idiots love finding stupid ways to pin me down,"_

 _"This is normal?" Zerina glanced at the staring Jiro and smiled at him._

 _"Yup," She sat up and shook her head lightly sending her now waist length hair to cascade down her back, "Either these two idiots or someone else on the crew, it's how we are,"_

 _"So you sleep with us?" Jiro asked earning a shrug from Zerina._

 _"If we end up drinking," Zerina stretched lightly as she stood up._

 _"So the rumors were true and we have a whore on board?" Jiro asked making the room freeze before everyone slowly turned to the man._

 _Zerina's eyes narrowed dangerously as the chain on her waist flashed slightly, "Whore?"_

 _"You sleep with everyone right?" The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Rumor has it that the hearts pirates have a whore on board since it's insane for a pirate crew to travel with a female and not have the woman there for the sole purpose of getting relief,"_

 _Zerina's pupil's flashed silver as the room grew cold, "So just because I'm a woman on a pirate crew, I spread my legs for everyone?"_

 _"Yeah," He smiled at her and patted his lap, "Come sit on my lap and I'll-"_

 _He was interrupted by a hand wrapping itself around his neck and his body being lifted into the air. He immediatly tried to get the hand off his neck, but couldn't as his back collided with the wall. The control Zerina had over her emotions slipped away as she stared at the unintelligible pig she watched struggle against her grip. The cold anger and rage coiled with that of her summons as the man continued to struggle until he met her eyes. When she felt him freeze, she began speaking as the room around them seemingly vanished, "I am not a whore you foolish mundane. I am the first-mate of this crew and it's cook. You are below me on the totem pole you idiotic fool. If I wanted to, I could toss you into the ocea-"_

 _"Z-chan," A warm hand settled onto her shoulder, "Let him go, Captain will deal with him,"_

 _Zerina turned her head and found Penguin staring at her. The fear in his eyes made her grip slacken and Jiro dropped to the floor. Without a thought, Zerina turned on her heel and left the lounge room..._

Zerina was torn from her memories as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and found her self dropping her swords. She melted against the form of her best friend and boyfriend as she turned around to press her nose into his neck. The strange mixture of coffee, antiseptic, and allspice made up Law's scent and soothed the lingering anger she felt. Zerina barely even noticed Law pulling her down until they were sitting on the soft mats until he pulled her into his lap. Zerina curled up against him with her nose pressed into the crook of his neck earning a chuckle from him. She felt his fingers run up and down her back prompting her to smile slightly as she relaxed fully against him. Law spoke in the same soft tone he had used since entering the room, "Tell me what's actually wrong Rina-ya. You don't normally run out of the room when you're angry."

Law felt her sigh softly as he kept his fingers moving. He knew that if he stopped, Zerina wouldn't tell him a damn thing. It was one of the irritatingly cute things about Zerina that had been around since she was a child. Zerina groaned softly against his neck making him internally shiver, "Do you have to be a god damn know it all?"

Law chuckled at the typical response, "Yes if it keeps you from bottling up your feelings."

Zerina groaned again and buried her nose further into his neck. God damn it, why did the idiot have to remember the most annoying thing her mother had taught him? She knew damn well that it had been her mother to teach Law about the ways to calm her down and force her to talk about her problems. With a small sigh, Zerina finally murmured, "Pen looked at me with fear in his eyes and I had to leave. I don't want the boys to fear me since they're nakama. They don't have to worry about me actually trying to hurt them outside of training or when they're doing something idiotic."

Having somewhat expected that response, Law sighed softly. When Zerina was truly angry about something, her eyes became frigid emerald pools and her pupils became burning stars trapped within the emerald depths. It was a sight that froze most due to how hot and cold those eyes made you feel. It was like an otherworldly being staring down at you and judging your soul making you feel like an unworthy piece of trash left to rot in the pits of hell. Law knew that none of the crew had seen her truly angry before which was one of the reasons they all had fear in their eyes. Zerina being angry was just scary and Law would admit that even if the image always made him want to slam Zerina into the nearest solid surface to fuck her brains out. Law mentally shook himself as he murmured, "Rina-ya they've never seen you truly angry before. It's the only reason that Penguin looked at you with fear."

"They haven't?" Zerina pulled back enough to look at Law with confusion.

"No they haven't," Law replied watching as Zerina's eyes narrowed slightly showing him that she was trying to remember something.

Zerina went through her memories of all the times she's been angry since joining the crew and found herself realizing that she hadn't found anything to truly be angry about...Well not around everyone. Zerina snorted softly earning a raised eyebrow from Law prompting her to say, "Just remembering the last island."

Law chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Zerina's cheek, "I find you growing jealous of an enemy flirting with me very amusing."

"Dumb bitch shouldn't have looked at you like that," Zerina hissed softly.

"At least you kill her," Law pointed out finding himself wholly amused with the situation.

The last island had led them into meeting not one, but two of the remaining Vexin. Zerina and him had been walking out of a shop selling drawing tools when they encountered the duo. The duo immediately attacked Zerina and Law the moment they had seen Zerina's chain. Zerina had suggested that they each battle one as she had been wanting a good fight and Law had agreed. Zerina had gone after the male of the duo as the female had been the weaker of the two and Law spent time just trading blows the woman as she hadn't even tried to use magic on him. Zerina's fight ended ten minutes after it began and she had turned to him only to find the woman of the duo flirting with him. Law mentally shivered as he remembered Zerina slamming literally tearing into the woman with her dual tanto and the blood that had covered her by the time she finished with the woman. He could still remember the fiery kiss Zerina had pulled him into and the growl in her voice when she pulled away _, 'I do not share what's mine.'_. Law's thoughts were cut off as Zerina grumbled, "You're thinking about that day again."

"How can you tell?" He asked earning an eye roll from her.

Zerina laid her fingers on the bulge in Law's pants and stroked it lightly earning a groan from him, "You get hard every time you think about it."

"Can you blame me?" He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her jaw, "You look sexy when you're covered in blood and being possessive,"

"So I look plain when I'm not?" Zerina asked while pulling away slightly.

"No you look hot normally, but the blood and possessiveness add a sexiness to you that I find myself enjoying," He pulled her back to him.

Before either of them could continue speaking, they heard Shachi whining over the voice pipes, "Zerina-chan! We're hungry!"

Zerina groaned and slummed against him, "Fucking babies."

Law chuckled as he pushed her off of him and helped her up, "You need to cook and I need to go discipline Jiro-ya."

Zerina looked at him in surprise, "You haven't done that yet?"

"I was more concerned with you," He smirked earning a raised eyebrow from her, "I left him with Bepo-ya and the others,"

Zerina let out a giggle, "Oh god you left him in the lions den."

Law chuckled as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. He was glad that she was in a better mood.

* * *

 _~City of Altos, Zero island, Grandline, 1522~_

"So cool!" Zerina looked around the city as they walked down the main road, "So many blacksmiths!"

Law chuckled as he watched Zerina's eyes dart around. The city of Altos is known as the city of crafters. Anything that could be crafted was made inside of the city. The main road was known as Blacksmith avenue and was where a majority of the pirates that landed here wandered around. He could see the marine base off in the distance and hoped that they didn't encounter any marines for the moment. He rather enjoyed watching Zerina practically bounce around like a child as she tried to take in every sight the colorful city had to offer. He kept an arm around Zerina's shoulder in order to keep her from running off. If there was one thing that drew out his girl-friends inner child, it was the prospect of meeting other makers. Zerina's talents lied within the realm of metal and glass work; though she had a fair hand at cooking and didn't mind doing it for the crew, her passion lied with metal and glass. Law was shaken from his revere as he felt Zerina stop moving making him look at her, "Rina-ya-"

Before he could finish his question, Zerina let out a loud squeal and darted off. Law stared at the place Zerina had been moment before as he heard Bepo asked, "Captain?"

"Yes Bepo-ya?" He turned to look at the polar bear as he tried to understand what had happened.

"What just happened?" Bepo asked while holding Kikoku closer.

"I do not know," He answered truthfully, "I honestly don't know,"

"Should we follow her?" Shachi asked with a slightly pale face.

Law glanced around finding the crowd around them thickening as the longer they stood there. He couldn't even see Zerina anymore. With a mental groan, Law looked at Bepo, "Bepo-ya follow Zerina-ya's scent."

* * *

 _~City of Altos, Zero island, Grandline, 1522~_

The giant clock-tower in the middle of the city square gave off a truly beautiful melody as the hands struck twelve. Zerina had run off at ten this morning and it was now noon. Law found himself growing irritated as the heat of the island seemed to get worse the longer the day wore on. He truly hated summer islands with a burning passion. Law wondered if he should punish Zerina for making them run around looking for her like this as Penguin muttered, "How the hell could a girl with Zerina's hair manage to hide in the crowd?"

Sounds of agreement left the men around him, Zerina's hair was too distinctive to allow her to hide easily. The original white streaked black had gained multiple splashes of red, blue, gold, and green with small spots of brown near the base. The tips of her hair had gained neon blue and red coloring since their last fight against the marine not even two days ago. Zerina's hair was a spiked mass that fell down to her waist. Law had often found himself wondering what it would look like wet, but Zerina had always managed to dry it off before she left the bathroom each morning after her shower. With a mental shake, Law tore himself from his thoughts as Shachi retorted, "Her hair? What about her tattoos?"

The crew had gotten drunk on the last island and Zerina ended up with two red tattoos just under her eyes. They went from just above her temples to curve just above her cheek bones, but below her eyes. When Law had offered to remove them, Zerina snorted at him and replied _, 'Why the fuck would I? I've been meaning to get them done anyway'._ He had been at a loss for words upon hearing that. Thinking on it now, Law mentally chuckled while wondering what other tattoos the woman was hiding. Bepo jarred him from his thoughts as he shouted, "I smell her in there!" He earned multiple glares, "Sorry."

Ignoring the glares, Law looked towards where Bepo was pointing. The building was a small thing tucked between one giant resturant and a giant bookshop. Unlike the buildings that they had seen since landing on the island, the building was a deep earthy brown with a grey slat roof rather than the vibrant colors that he had grown accustomed to seeing. As they walked towards the building, he found himself smiling slightly. If there was one place in this city Zerina would go to, it was a building that didn't show off what it was. Law glanced up at the sign as they reached it and muttered, "Vultan's Blacksmithing."

When Law opened the warm oak door, a calmness slid over him that had been absent since stepping onto the island. A sense of peace grew as he moved into the slightly darkened shop and gazed at the weapons covering the displays. The room was covered from floor to ceiling with displays featuring everything from nodachi's to giant war hammers. Small weapons such as shuriken and kunai were placed in small cases on the walls. The scent of molten metals and weapon polish met his nose as he walked further into the room. He could see a few book cases near the back wall on either side of the counter detailing weapon care or fighting styles. He wondered why he felt so peaceful here as he wandered over to the counter. He jerked lightly when he heard a deep chuckle, "It's not everyday you see young ones walking in here, yet this is the second time today a young one stepped into my shop only this time in a group."

Law found himself looking into eyes that reminded him of magma with it's bright reds, oranges, and whites. They belonged to a giant of a man who couldn't be shorter than 7 foot and was built like a tank with skin the color of coal with short cropped hair that reminded Law of fire. He wore a tan shirt and ripped grey pants with brown boots under a heavy brown apron that was obviously to protect the man from being burned. He wore no gloves, but the heat coming off of him told of just exiting the forge. The man was intimidating, but something about him made Law relax. It was like the man wouldn't try to harm anyone, but those that deserved it. Mentally shaking himself, Law greeted the man, "Hello Blacksmith-ya. I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh?" The man raised a vibrant red eyebrow, "And what exactly do you need help with?" The man's eyes went to Kikoku, "Do you wish to sell the nodachi?"

"No Kikoku is my weapon," Law immediatly denied while balking at the mere thought, "I'm looking for my crew-mate,"

"Name Zerina?" The man inquired earning a nod, "You Law?" Law nodded again, "Follow me, the little wolf is this way,"

* * *

 _~Vultan's Blacksmithing, City of Altos, Zero island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina didn't bother looking up from the sketchbook she was looking over as the door to the living room was opened. She only looked up when she heard, "Little wolf your crew is here."

Smiling faintly at the giant of a man, she murmured, "Thank you, Vult."

He nodded as Law and the other's moved past him into the warm living room. She watched as the took in the homely space with it's warm colors and large space. The couch she was curled up on was one of the few seats in the room other than the pair of large chairs settled close to the fire place. A large tabby sat on the large windowsill and gazed lazily at the newcomers. A small hyena curled up on the rug in front of the fire earned multiple wide eyes and a small snicker from Zerina gaining the newly entered group's attention. The giant of a man spoke, "I will be down in the forge. Tell A that I will be up in thirty minutes for lunch."

"Of course," Zerina watched the man leave with a small wave before looking back at the new group.

Before Zerina could speak, Law did as he demanded, "Zerina-ya," She mentally snickered at the irritation in his voice, "What the hell happened earlier?"

Zerina flushed slightly as she remembered the loud squeal she gave. Before she could even begin to speak, she heard a soft laugh, "You were right sis. He's just as much of a demanding brat as before."

"AKI!" She felt her cheeks heat up even more, "I did not say that!"

"You thought it," The elder summoner replied from his place leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, "Don't even bother denying it,"

Zerina rolled her eyes as Law stiffened and turned towards the newcomer. Familiar sea green eyes met his own grey as he found himself face to face with his girlfriends adoptive older brother, Archer Aki. The last time he had seen the man was when Aki had come to pick Zerina up after they spent their last day together. The pale lanky eleven year old he had known when he was ten had filled out and became a bulky golden skinned twenty five year old. The familiar black streaked white hair had gained large amounts of reds, oranges, browns, and golds leading Law to wonder just what type of summons he's been using. The summoner chain Aki wore was a mixture of grey and red rather than the silver Zerina's was. Aki wore a bright red martial arts shirt with tan gi-pants and black dress shoes. He wore a leather necklace much like Zerina's only his held a stylized silver hyena pendant. The unusual feeling of nervousness settled in his gut as he saw the man smile reveal sharp teeth, "Hello Aki-ya."

"Good to see you again Law," The man smirked as if feeling Law's nervousness and Law damn well knew not to put it past the asshole, "Shall we talk?"

Without waiting for an answer, Aki grabbed Law and tugged him into the kitchen. Law wrenched himself free of the man's grip as Aki closed the door and put up a silencing charm. Glaring at him, Law demanded, "What the hell was that for?"

"It's time we have a talk," Aki replied while leaning back against the door, "I do not want your crew-mates getting involved,"

"In what?" Law glared at him.

"Your relationship with my sister," The glint in Aki's eyes immediatly caused dread to form in the pit of Law's stomach.

* * *

 _~Vultan's Blacksmithing, City of Altos, Zero island, Grandline, 1522~_

"Z-chan!" Penguin shouted as he struggled against the effects of the freezing spell Zerina used on them, "What the hell?!"

"Leave them be," Zerina set the sketchbook she had been looking over onto the couch next to her, "Aki won't hurt Law,"

"How do you know?!" Shachi demanded while Bepo walked over to sit down next to Zerina after setting Kikoku down against the side of the couch.

Zerina immediatly leaned against Bepo once the bear was comfortable, "Because my brother won't hurt me like that."

"Brother?!" The other three members of the hearts pirates stared at the sole female of the crew.

"Aki is my adoptive brother," Zerina explained as she watched the window open and Cole wiggle his way inside, "He's a year older than Law,"

"That means he's four years older than you," Bepo murmured earning a nod from Zerina.

Zerina looked at Shachi and Penguin for a few moments before releasing them from the spell. She gestured to the large chairs by the fire and the two walked over to them as Cole jumped down from the windowsill and walked over to the couch. She grinned at him, "Have fun?"

"You're a bitch," Cole groaned softly as he hopped up onto the couch before flopping down on the soft material, "You left me at the sub,"

"You were being annoying and I thought you wanted to take a nap," Zerina replied without being the least bit phased by Cole's accusation.

Cole huffed before looking around and finding the hyena sleeping on the floor, "Aki's here?"

"Yup," Zerina pointed towards the kitchen door, "He's talking to Law,"

Cole beamed and sighed happily earning an eye roll from the occupants of the room. It was well known on the crew that Cole disliked Law because of his relationship with Zerina. It was also well known that Zerina was willing to knock the fox out cold if he got too vocal about that dislike. Shachi shook his head and asked, "What's your brother doing here? I thought he was supposed to lead your clan."

Zerina sighed softly with a fond smile on her face as she looked at the kitchen door, "Aki doesn't want to lead the clan. Most think it is due to what happened to our mother, it is actually because he has no actual desire to lead. He enjoys being allowed to go where he wishes and never having to stay in one place unless he wishes to. Our mother's death is part of the reason, but Aki's desire to travel is the main reason."

"Who's leading the clan then?" Penguin asked with a frown, "If Aki's not and you're not, then who does leading your clan go to?"

"Our second cousin Kunsel leads the clan," Aki spoke as the door opened and Law walked out of the kitchen, "She's the best person to lead as she is fair and gentle, yet strick and harsh when she needs to be,"

* * *

 _~Roof of Vultan's Blacksmithing, City of Altos, Zero island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and looked to see Zerina standing behind him. Penguin and Shachi had returned to the sub with the crews orders after they had learned that the log-pose set in three days. The crew was going to be stay on the sub while Bepo, Law, and Zerina were offered a room by Aki. It was easiest and gave Zerina some much needed time with her brother. Zerina looked at him with a soft smile, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," He glanced over the bright city below them, "Just thinking about what your brother said,"

Zerina shook her head and took a seat on the low wall while leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and felt himself relax as Zerina murmured, "Aki's just looking out for me like always."

"So you might be forced to go back to that place?" Law asked making Zerina sigh softly.

"If what the letter said was true, I have to go back to fulfill that prophecy even if I don't want to," Zerina's eyes shut, "I don't want to even think about it. I just want to think being with you and the boys,"

Law laid his head on her's and felt himself fully relax. While the prospect her going back to wherever the hell it was that she came from was daunting, he was happy that she just wanted to stay here with him and his crew. The thought of what could have happened to her had she not transported herself to Keller made his blood run cold and him grip her tighter. He didn't even want to think about that shit. He had enough to think about when it came to his plans for Doflamingo and keeping his crew safe. He did know one thing though. He wouldn't let Zerina go back to wherever the hell it was without backup. Even if he had to break every law and rule in the world, he would do whatever it took to keep Zerina safe and with him. He would die before he allowed that to happen.

* * *

 _~Vultan's Blacksmithing, City of Altos, Zero island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina was laying across Aki's legs with the sketchbook from yesterday in front of her. The man in question had a book set on the middle of her back with one hand turning the pages and the other playing with pieces of Zerina's spiked hair. Zerina smiled down at the sketchbook in her hands as her eyes ran over each precise line. It was just like back home in Archer castle. Cole and Aki's familiar Shiba were curled up in front of the fire speaking in low tones about who knows what. Zerina sighed softly earning a raised eyebrow from Aki, "Something wrong Sis?"

"Just thinking about how much this reminds me of back home," Zerina shook her head lightly, "It's funny, but I'm starting to think of the sub as home too,"

"Well you're surrounded by a bunch of people you consider family," Aki pointed out earning a nod from her, "Your nakama became family and home is often found with those you love,"

"True," Zerina turned over causing Aki to grab his book before it could fall.

"Brat," Aki rolled his eyes as Zerina used the pages of the sketchbook as a pillow, "That's my sketchbook remember,"

"Yup and it makes a good pillow," Zerina reached behind her head and grabbed the sketchbook before handing it to Aki, "You've gotten better at drawing,"

"So have you," Aki replied, "What designs did you show Vultan? He was really eager to work on it,"

"I want to have a new weapon while giving Law a courting gift," Zerina looked her brother nervously feeling him stiffen, "Aki is that a problem?"

Aki looked at her seriously, "Do you love him?"

"I think I do. It's still too early I know, but I have feelings for him," Aki bit his lip for a few moments as Zerina looked at him with wide eyes.

He damn well knew his little sister and knew that look in her eyes too well. He had seen it in the mirror everyday after all and saw it in Law's eyes when they spoke about Zerina yesterday. While Zerina may not realize it yet, she was in love with Law and Law was in love with her. He could see every sign that their friendship had become something far deeper though they hadn't done anything more than kiss yet. With a mental sigh, he decided to be a big man and accept that his little sister had found her other half. It had been years in the making after all. Zerina giving that boy a Zeco was practically proposing to him though most had just waved it off since Zerina was a kid at the time and thought it was just about friendship. Nope! He mentally chuckled at the face he knew she would make if Zerina knew what giving someone a Zeco like the one she gave Law actually meant. With a low chuckle, Aki smiled at his little sister, "Then it's no problem. He's the one you want, so a courting gift is customary."

He debated on telling her what the Zeco she gave Law meant before dismissing the idea. She would find out what it meant later as she still had a year left before she was actually considered an adult in summoner society. He couldn't wait until she found out though!

* * *

 _~Docks, City of Altos, Zero island, Grandline, 1522~_

"Stay safe," Aki held Zerina close to take in her scent.

Like all summoners, he had enhanced senses with a few being enhanced out of the ordinary. Where Zerina excelled at feeling magic, he had the best sense of smell which was both a blessing and curse. He took in Zerina's scent for what would be the last time for awhile. The unique scent of molten metal, ashy snow, ocean breeze, strawberries, and chocolate wafted off of her with the frosty electricity of her magic running underneath it. He could smell the difference in her magic when he focused on it. It was like an electrical storm was curling around her magic and shocking his nose. He knew who that electrical storm belonged to and damn well knew that the man had some magic in him even if it wasn't enough to do more than a transformation. Releasing his sister, he turned to an impatient Law, "Aki-ya we must be departing."

Aki held out his hand and Law looked at it for a few moments earning a grin from Aki only for Zerina to slap him upside the head, "Aki! No trying to shock my boyfriend!"

"Spoil sport," Aki pouted at his sister and let the charge drop in his hand while looking at Law, "So you remembered my love of shocking you,"

"Hard not to," Law remembered the multiple times Aki would shock him for shits and giggles back during Zerina's year on his home island.

Law finally took Aki's hand and they shook hands. Aki looked at him seriously, "Keep my sister safe. You're two islands away from Sabaody Archipelago and that's always a fun place to go for summoners."

"I'll keep her safe no matter what," Law replied while releasing Aki's hand.

"Something big's going on though no one knows what," Aki continued after nodding to Law, "The seers don't know what it will mean, but somethings about to change and it's the navy's fault," Aki looked at Zerina seriously, "Stay with Law no matter what. I don't like what the seers are seeing and I sure as hell don't want to find out that you got involved in it somehow,"

"I'll try not too," Zerina promised and they both knew it was the best promise they could make since Zerina's luck was a veritable mine ground in most cases, "Only two Vexin remain, I will send a message through Derrick if we run into anymore. Watch your back,"

"I will," Aki reached out and cupped Zerina's cheek, "Until the sun rises in the east,"

"And the moon becomes the sun," Zerina murmured as tears gathered in her eyes.

"And the sky becomes the earth," Aki's eyes closed and he laid his forehead on her's.

"We shall stand as one," Zerina's eyes closed as tears raced down her cheeks.

"For no matter what," Aki's voice was soft.

"We're never alone," Their eyes opened and they grinned at each other.

"For a summoner is always just a summon away," They said together and embrace one last time before parting.

* * *

 _~Law's room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law looked up as the door was opened and Zerina walked in, "Where have you been and what's that?"

Zerina was carrying two wooden cases. Law could immediatly tell that both held weapons in them as he recognized the symbol Vulcan marked all his products with. The symbol was two hammers over a flame and both boxes had that symbol on the top of the black wood done in bright red. Zerina walked over to the table and set the boxes on top of it. She picked up the smaller top box and handed it to him, "For you."

"For me?" He offered her a raised eyebrow and she flushed lightly to his amusement.

"In my culture," Zerina looked at him nervously, "It is considered proper to give the one you wish to be with a courting present," He suddenly understood what she was getting at, "And since I want to be with you, I'm giving you a courting present. While it is customary for me to make it, I am somewhat rusty when it comes to forging nowadays and decided to have Vultan make the gift as I wanted it to be the best thing possible,"

Zerina looked at Law warily as she waited for his response. He was silent and while that was normal, she was highly nervous. She had drilled in what courting meant in her culture even if she was still a bit iffy on the rest since she had another year before she was considered an adult and thus ready for all the information. Courting among summoners meant that you were damn sure that this was the person you wanted to be with no matter what due to the fact it always ended in bonding and bonding was a one time deal. You were stuck with whoever you bonded with no matter what happened due to the bonding ritual tying your soul threads together so that you couldn't be truly parted even when one of you died. So yes she was fucking nervous as hell about if Law was going to accept the courting gift.

Law looked at the box in slight surprise. Sure he had somewhat expected Zerina to do this at some point, but now? No he did not, but then again this was Zerina. He glanced at her and saw the nervousness in her eyes. It was rare that Zerina was nervous about anything and to see it was endearing. When Zerina was nervous, she tended to bite her lip and tug on one of her bangs. She also lightly tapped one of her feet against the floor while her nose scrunched up a little. After a few moments, he finally spoke, "I guess this means we're courting now."

Zerina shot him a look of surprise prompting him to set the box down. Seconds later, he had a squealing Zerina in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth pressed against his.

* * *

 _~Training room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

"So where did you get these and why?" Shachi looked at the gauntlet's Zerina was wearing.

They were a shiny silver and fitted over her arms like scales. The tops of her hands and fingers were covered in a soft white fabric that glittered in the light. The palms of her hands were covered in the same fabric only the fabric had small circles done in black in the center of her palm. Zerina raised her gauntlet covered hands and smirked at Shachi, "Vult is the best blacksmith to go to when one wants specialty weapons. These gauntlet's are part of a project I've been working on for years now, I had Vult create them for me as I haven't have the time nor the forge to actually make them."

"So what's special about them?" Penguin asked while backing up towards the wall of the training room as he had a feeling that being too close would be a very bad idea.

Ever the curious one, Shachi ignored the signs of danger like usual as was his habit outside of working with machinery. It was actually him doing stuff like this that got the duo onto the crew. Bepo and Law had come to the island that had been the mechanical duos home looking for a submarine. The ever curious Shachi had followed the duo around and eventually pissed Law off enough to almost be killed. In the end, the duo became the first human members of Law's crew. While that time worked out for Shachi, it usually never did. When Zerina held out a hand with her palm facing towards the mats on the ground, he drew closer after the summoner closed her eyes. Zerina's palm glowed the silver color of her magic prompting Shachi to reach out as he wondered what the magic felt like. When a ball of magic formed and the flow cut off, Shachi continued to reach out as the ball of glowing silver light twirled lightly. When Zerina's eyes opened, she gasped, "Shachi don-"

Shachi's fingers touched the magic and immediatly felt like he was touching an electrical outlet with wet fingers. With a sharp cry of pain, he tore his hand back, "SHIT!"

Zerina let go of the power she was wielding causing the ball to fade as she reached out for Shachi. He was gripping his fingers as a chill spread through his body. Zerina noticed the signs immediately and shouted, "Penguin go get Law. Tell him what happened and that Shachi's currently being effected by my ice magic. GO!"

Zerina ignored Penguin as he raced out of the room and concentrated on the man currently curled up on the ground. Shachi groaned, "Ow..."

As her chain chimed softly, Zerina barely waited for the circle to appear and the soft red streaked gold crystal to reach the center, "From the steaming hot-spring, I call to you. Come forth and heal those in need, Alaina."

A bear the size of a grizzly appeared in the circle. Red furred with golden eyes and stripes looked at the scene before it, "Oh dear!"

Zerina barely heard the feminine voice, "Alaina I was practicing with my new gauntlet's and Shachi touched my magic. I was using my ties to ice magic and..."

"Say no more," The bear reached out and picked up Shachi earning a low groan, "I'll take care of this in a jiffy,"

The bear sat down and set Shachi in her lap. Zerina sank to the floor with a sigh as she watched Alaina's magic flare to life. Gold streaked red fire curled around the bear's paws before Alaina settled them over Shachi. The man groaned again as the deadly blue tint to his skin slowly began to fade.

* * *

 _~Law's room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

"Will Shachi be alright?" Zerina whispered softly from her place curled up on their bed.

"Yes. You summoned Alaina-ya just in time," Law watched her slump against the bed, "Zerina-ya..."

He could see all the signs of Zerina blaming herself. She was probably thinking of all the ways she could have prevented it. He knew she was tearing into herself for getting careless. With a sigh, he walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. He pulled her to his chest and felt her move around until her nose was pressed against his neck. He ran his fingers up and down her back while her arms curled around his shoulders. They laid like that for a long time until Zerina whispered, "I got careless..."

"It's hard to remember that they do not know how dangerous magic actually is," Law murmured comfortingly as he continued stroking her back, "You make it look like a toy with how easily you wield it and it's hard to remember just how dangerous it is,"

"I should have had both of them stand away from me and warned them not to get close," Zerina murmured while slowly relaxing against him.

"Yes, but they should have already known to do it," Law pulled her even closer as her arms tightened.

"Shachi shouldn't have been so close," Zerina pressed her nose further into the crook of his neck.

Law winced slightly at the feeling, but ignored it as he murmured, "He should have known that it was a bad idea, but Shachi is the most curious of our crew and often forgets how to be cautious outside of the boiler room or working with various parts of machinery."

He felt her slowly relax and felt relief go through him at that. Zerina murmured, "I should apologize to him."

"Later," Law felt himself growing sleepy the longer they laid like this, "Let's take a nap together,"

Zerina let out a tired yawn, "K."

* * *

 _~Lower city, Dracia City, Curium island, Grandline, 1522~_

Dracia city the so call jewel of Curium. Zerina rolled her eyes as they walked past another metal structure. Jewel? Zerina thought it looked more like a cesspit and the smell of the place was horrible. Zerina drew closer to Law and asked, "Why the hell are we even walking around down here?"

Law chuckled softly as he watched Zerina glare at group of badly dressed thugs staring at her. He would admit that he didn't like this place anymore than she did, but it was somewhat hilarious to see Zerina actually uncomfortable about something. The feeling of Zerina hitting his shoulder with a huff drew another chuckle from him, "Rina-ya relax. The lower city isn't so bad."

"Where the hell is the natural aspect?" Zerina grumbled while shooting the area around them a look of distrust, "It feels like were in a sewer," Zerina shuddered as they walked around another large pool of some unnameable liquid, "I'm going to take a long ass shower after this little jaunt of ours,"

If there was one thing Zerina hated, it was being stuck in a place like this. She didn't mind getting dirty at all, but she would immediatly get cleaned up the moment she was finished doing whatever the hell it was that got her dirty. It was one of the bad/good points about her. Law mentally shook his thoughts away before gesturing to the large building they were heading for, "We're about to reach the lifts and head up to the higher city."

"Thank the mother!" Zerina darted towards the building much to the crews amusement.

* * *

 _~Higher city, Dracia City, Curium island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina glowered at the city guards as they walked past and muttered, "This place stinks and it ain't the smell coming from the slums."

The brim of Law's hat shadowed his eyes as they passed yet another group of city guards. Something about them was putting him on edge. Cole growled deeply from his place on Zerina's shoulder earning Law's attention, "Something to share, Cole-ya?"

"They're staring at Zerina," Cole replied making the crew stiffen, "Something about those stares is putting me on edge,"

"Zerina-ya..." Law trailed off as Zerina slowed down to walk next to him.

"If any of them try anything, I'll use my gauntlets," Zerina promised while tugging down one of her sleeves once more.

Zerina had noticed the stares after a few minutes of watching each group of city guards that they walked past. The hairs on the back of her neck were ramrod straight revealing that something else was watching her. She could feel something press against her senses, but couldn't figure out what. It reminded her too much of Outland island to be comfortable. The thought made her draw up short earning confused looks from her crew-mates, but she ignored the looks as Cole muttered, "I really don't like this."

"Me neither," Zerina replied while focusing on whatever was brushing against her senses, "Law we might be dealing with another Vexin,"

Law mentally groaned at that. It was like every stupid island on this damn sea had one of those bastards on it. Law really didn't want to deal with this shit so close to night time. Why did he have the feeling that this was going to end up with someone captured?

* * *

 _~Dungeons, Castle Dragoon, Dracia City, Curium island, Grandline, 1522~_

"I'm really starting to hate these people," Law growled earning a soft snort from Zerina.

They were currently chained to a wall though thankfully whoever took them didn't use sea stone from the cuffs holding him. While he normally would have broken them out by now, Law's mind was reacting much slower than usual due to whatever drug the bastard in charge used to capture them. Zerina's head hit the stone again as she muttered, "I'm really starting to regret not carrying around my lock picks."

"You know how to pick locks?" Law asked in slight surprise.

Zerina nodded with a small shrug, "It comes with having a grandmother who likes to lock away toys and stuff. I know how to pickpocket as well."

"So you're a little thief," Law didn't know if he wanted to laugh or curse at not hearing this sooner, "What other skills have you been hiding from me?"

Zerina merely grinned in reply while tugging on her chains. While Law was probably mostly blind right now, she could see perfectly well. He had a nice cut running down his side from where one of the guards swords had managed to slice him though she could tell that the bleeding had long since stopped. She winced at feeling the gunshot wound on her left side protest at the movement she made. The daunting feeling of being without her summon chain was making her antsy as hell. She didn't like it. Trusting those thoughts away, she tugged on her chains again. She felt the slight give near the top of her chains and focused on that area. The chain link had a small amount of rust on it that was barely even there, but it showed the weakness in the chain. With a slight grin, Zerina said, "I think I have a way to get us out of here."

"How so?" Law had a sinking feeling that Zerina's idea wasn't something he would approve of.

* * *

 _~Dungeons, Castle Dragoon, Dracia City, Curium island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law glared at Zerina as she leaned against the wall, "Did you have to dislocate your shoulder?"

Zerina winced at the tone, but nodded as her shoulder gave a sharp throb, "It was the easiest way to get at the link."

"You're an idiot," Law really disliked some of the plans that she came up with.

"An idiot that got us free," Zerina would fully admit that the plan really needed some work even if he didn't need to be so snippy when her shoulder was killing her, "Now can you please put it back into place? We need to find the rest of the guys and get our stuff back,"

* * *

 _~Throne room, Castle Dragoon, Dracia City, Curium island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina let out a wary sigh as she leaned heavily against the shattered remains of what she thought to be a pillar. She gazed out at the wide, rubble filled expanse that had once been a gorgeous throne room. The room was three times the length of the sub, four times as wide, and what looked to be five to six times high. The formally sunset covered rug that led up to the large white throne was in tatters and splattered with bright crimson red in so many places that the fabric would never be the original color again even if magic was used. The beautiful tapestries depicting battles and magical creatures had been torn to shreds during the fighting that had been going on over the last three hours. The heavy pillars that lined the room were in various states of disrepair with some not even functioning as a pillar if the ones currently stuck in the walls meant anything. All in all, Zerina wasn't wholly impressed with what had occurred since they burst into the room three hours ago and what was currently still occurring. She felt Cole's familiar weight on her, thankfully, uninjured shoulder and asked him, "Are you alright?"

"A little drained," He nuzzled her cheek while they watched the rest of the crew fight with the palace guards, "You've been injured,"

Zerina idly wondered if her familiar had taken one too many hits to the head since it was quite obvious, but couldn't bring herself to do more than snort. In the time since the battle began, she had gained a sprained wrist, a more than likely broken/fractured pair of ribs, a concussion, and multiple cuts. She was pretty sure she had more injuries, but didn't bother thinking about them at the moment. She closed her eyes for a few moments before turning her head to look at where she knew Law to be. The member of the Vexin she had sensed and they had been captured by was one that she was useless to fight against due to the corresponding elements they were drawn to. While she was an ice mage drawn to fire and storms, Irum was an ice mage drawn to water and poison. Zerina couldn't help but think bitterly that the third element had probably been the reason Irum had been drawn to her uncle. Zerina let out a tired sigh, "Do you think Law will be done soon?"

"Do you wish for him to be done?" Cole asked as he felt his mistress still.

He knew why she didn't fight Irum even if she wouldn't admit it. While the water element would be difficult to face, it wasn't the true reason. Irum was one of her former teachers. She grew up with the man around her and had looked at Irum as if he was the father she had never known. It was because of this that she couldn't face him and see what had become of the man she had come to see as a father. Cole felt a bitterness rise inside of him and hoped that Law ended Irum soon. Cole glanced towards the blue fill for a few moments before hearing Zerina murmur, "I don't know."

* * *

 _~Port Dragoon, Lower city, Dracia City, Curium island, Grandline, 1522~_

"Rina-chan!" Bepo shouted as he rushed to embrace the tired summoner, "Are you alright?"

Zerina tired to smile at the bear, but it fell short as she said, "A bit banged up, but I should be fine soon enough."

She felt numb as Bepo picked her up, "I'll get you to the infirmary. Where are Captain and the others?"

"Coming," Zerina answered as the bear-like mink carried her up the gangplank and into the sub where the few crew members left to guard the sub looked at her in surprise, "They're spending some time looking through the castle for some goods. Take me to my room Bepo. I can summon someone to heal me so that Law can take care of everyone else,"

"Are you sure?" Bepo looked like he was at war with himself.

When Zerina nodded, Bepo sighed and walked towards the Captain's quarters. He could smell that something was off with Zerina, but wouldn't push her. It was best for Captain to deal with and Bepo would tell the Captain everything. He just didn't know what was wrong other than her being injured since the blood was covering up Zerina natural scent for the most part. He internally sighed as he carefully adjusted his grip on Zerina to open Captain's door and carry her over to the couch. Zerina held up a hand and wiggled to get free, "Bepo let me down here. Law wouldn't want me to get the couch dirty."

Bepo made a small noise in the back of his throat, but obeyed the order, "Will you be okay Rina-chan?"

"I'll be fine," Zerina tried to smile again and knew she had failed when she saw the look in Bepo's eyes, "Go get the others ready to help bring stuff inside,"

"Okay," Bepo hesitated for a few moments before hugging Zerina and leaving.

Cole heaved a small sigh as he jumped from off of Zerina's head, "You should have let the big one take care of you."

Zerina ignored Cole as she focused on who she wanted to summon. A medium sized summoning circle formed as a bright silver and gold crystal shot out of her chain. With a soft sigh, she called out, "From the skies above, I call to you. Come forth and heal me, Apollo."

When the glow faded, a large golden colored wolf. The wolf was standing on it's hind legs easily dwarfing Zerina and wore a bright silver tunic with golden suns on it. It stared down at Zerina with eyes the color of the fading sun. Wings the color of starlight swished out behind the wolf as it moved towards Zerina. A bright silver starburst lay over the summons heart and pulsed lightly as the wolf spoke in a soft voice, "Zerina what happened?"

"I do not wish to speak of it Apollo," Zerina's voice wavered earning a surprised look from the wolf, "Please just heal me,"

Apollo nodded as he carefully reached out to cup Zerina's bleeding cheek and focused on the task his summoner had asked him to do. He spared a glance towards Cole and found the fox looking at him with eyes that spoke of disdain. He knew that the disdain wasn't directed towards him, but rather something else and that the kitsune would tell him after Zerina was in the shower. When he finished healing her, he murmured, "Your ribs were fractured in numerous places, but I healed them. Be wary of how you move for a few days."

"I will," Zerina nodded at the information before grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom.

Cole waited until the water started to inform the summon, "Irum was the one they faced here. He is now dead. Inform Derrick and the others."

Apollo winced before looking at the bathroom door, "Zerina?"

"As much as I hate to do it, I will leave Law to helping her after I inform him of everything," Apollo nodded and let go of his link to this world.

Cole watched the summon faded in a burst of silver energy and sighed softly as he curled up. He hated this happening to his summoner.

* * *

 _~Port Dragoon, Lower city, Dracia City, Curium island, Grandline, 1522~_

As Law and the others reached the sub, Law could immediatly tell something was wrong. Bepo's shoulders were a bit too stiff and he had a look of worry on his face. If there was one thing the bear couldn't do at all, it was conceal the worry he felt for any of those he considered family and the crew was Bepo's family. Worry ran through him as he calculated how long ago Zerina had left them to return to the sub and felt something inside of him tense. Had her injuries been far worse than he had believed? Frowning, he ignored the greetings and shouts of his crew as he walked right up to Bepo, "What happened?"

"Zerina's in your room. She said that she was going to summon someone to heal her," Law nodded and waited for the bear to continue speaking, "Captain something was wrong,"

"What do you mean?" Law demanded as he walked towards the entrance to the sub with Bepo following him.

He went through everything that had happened since they were attacked and couldn't figure out what was wrong. Could the drug they used to knock them out harmed Zerina more than she showed? He felt his frown deepen and the tenseness inside him worsen the more he thought about it. Inwardly growling, he forced those thoughts down and focused on Bepo as the navigator spoke, "I couldn't tell what was wrong since her scent was mostly covered up by the blood and filth on her, but I know something's wrong. She tried to smile like usual, but it fell short and she sounded like she was about to cry."

Law's frown deepened even more, but before he could even speak someone shouted, "Captain! Rial just fell unconscious!"

Law inwardly cursed as he replied, "Take him to the infirmary."

He would have to wait until later to speak with Zerina.

* * *

 _~Law's room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina's thoughts wouldn't leave her alone even as she tried to fall asleep. Bepo had been by earlier to tell her that they were leaving Curium and that someone was going to take over cooking until Law was able to check on her. Law had apparently ordered her to rest, but she couldn't seem to follow it. She tossed and turned as she tried to find some comfortable position before cursing softly. It wasn't just her thoughts that wouldn't let her sleep. Ever since she had started sleeping with Law, she had found that couldn't sleep with him beside her. It was insanely annoying to her, but Law of course found it both entertaining and cute. She wanted to wring his neck the moment he said that, but he had distracted her like usual. With a groan, she sat up gaining Cole's attention, "Zerina?"

"Where's my potions bag?" Zerina asked as she stood up from the bed.

"Bottom left shelf," Cole answered immediatly with a slight frown, "Why?"

"I can't sleep," Zerina answered while stumbling over to the shelving unit that Law had given her control of, "I'm going to take one of my sleeping potions,"

Cole frowned at that, "You only have the ones that help you get to sleep not the ones that give you a dreamless sleep."

Zerina shot Cole an irritated look as she rooted through the bag for the correct potion, "I know that. I don't care if I dream. I'm too drained to want to be awake right now."

Zerina found the potion she was looking for and walked over to the bed before uncorking it. She drained the contents of the vial and placed the now empty vial on the nightstand as she gagged at the incredibly bitter taste before laying back down. Within seconds of her head hitting the pillow, she was asleep...

 _"Iru!" A five year old Zerina squealed, "You're here!"_

 _The gentle looking white, blue, and purple haired man smiled at her with bubble gum pink eyes. Deep bronze colored skin practically glowed in the light of one the hearth as Zerina tossed herself at the lithe form of the man. He picked her up with ease and held her to his chest. The chill that every ice user ran off him, but Zerina just felt warm as he nuzzled her lightly, "Dear snowflake, you got bigger since I last saw you a month ago."_

 _The scene changed to reveal a six year old Zerina being patted on the head by Irum, "You've grown stronger Snowflake."_

 _"Of course I have," Zerina beamed up at the man revealing that two of her baby teeth had fallen out, "You told me to get stronger!"_

 _"I did didn't I?" Bubble gum pink eyes filled with pride became hollow, "You've grown since last I saw you Snowflake,"_

 _"Irum," Zerina stared up at the man, "W-what's going on?"_

 _The man let out a bark-like laugh, "I'm going to kill you and undo the seal dear Snowflake!"_

 _"I_ RUM!" Zerina shot up with a shout as hands went to her chest.

Hot tears ran down Zerina's cheek as she began to shake while trying to push down the emotions she was feeling. She turned her head as the bed dipped and found Law sitting down. He looked at her with concern and that broke her. With a soft cry, she threw herself at Law as she began to sob and felt him wrap his arms around her.

* * *

 _~Law's room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law stared at the sleeping face of Zerina and felt a sense of helplessness. He didn't know how to deal with Zerina when she was like this. Out of the two of them, Zerina showed the most emotion and was happy most of the time. Seeing her break, it tore at him like a knife as he watched her cry and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He hated seeing her upset. He hated seeing her break down. He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to hear her laugh and see that stupid grin of hers. It tore him deep that she was hurting like this. He growled under his breath, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Hold her and show her that you're there," He heard Cole say and turned to see the fox sitting on the nightstand, "If you do that, it will help her,"

"How is just doing that helping?" Law demanded earning a soft huff from Cole.

Cole rolled his eyes, but explained, "Zerina responds better to touch than anything else remember. By just holding her, it shows her that everything is fine," Cole stood up and jumped down from the nightstand, "What you did when she cried was enough to help her."

"How do you know?" Law glared at the fox.

Instead of answering, Cole shimmered slightly and disappeared earning a soft curse from Law. He heard a tired giggle and looked down to see Zerina smiling up at him, "Irritating fox isn't he?"

"Yes he is," He huffed before asking, "Are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be considering everything," Zerina sat up prompting Law to follow, "How is everyone?"

"A few injuries, but nothing major other than someone fainting from blood loss," Law watched her carefully and felt relieved to see that she wasn't about to start crying, "About Irum-ya-"

"Don't," Zerina shook her head, "He wasn't the man that I saw as a father figure anymore. It's stupid for me to cry about it,"

Law shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, "Rina-ya it isn't stupid. If it had been Corasan, I would probably be in the same situation."

Zerina snorted softly, "You crying until you pass out? Yeah right. You're not a crybaby."

Rolling his eyes, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and moved her onto his lap, "Perhaps not, but you it's still okay for you to cry."

Zerina sighed softly before shifting around until she was straddling him and pressed her nose into his cheek, "I won't win this argument will I?"

"Do you ever?" Law teased with a smirk.

Zerina huffed softy and pulled away to playfully glare at him, "I would if you wouldn't use logic."

"You would if you weren't so illogical," Law leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips.

* * *

 _~Infirmary, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law glared down at Zerina as she tried to sit up yet again. Why did she have to be such a difficult patient? With a low growl, he pressed a hand to her shoulder thus forcing her body back down, "Zerina-ya you will stay fucking put."

Zerina inwardly winced at the curse and tone he used. He was getting pissed at her which combined with what happened on the last island and just how badly injured she had gotten due to stupidity was a very, very, very bad thing. She knew she should just be a 'good' patient like Law wanted, but it was impossible for her. She had to summon Derrick to tell her brother that their uncle was dead. She jerked lightly and said, "Law let me up! I need to summon Derrick! Aki needs to know what happened!"

"It can fucking wait until you aren't on the brink of passing out from a combination of blood loss, pain, and magical exhaustion!" Law couldn't wait until the potions started working and she could finally pass out, "Now stay put before I use my room to force you to,"

Why the hell did she have to be difficult? Didn't she know how worried he'd been when they'd found her beside a blackened corpse of some sort of beast? Didn't she realize just how scared he was when he saw her bleeding out from those jagged scratches on her stomach? Couldn't she see that just how close he was to losing it? Law felt pressure build behind his eyes and shoved it down as he tried to ignore just how close the idiot came to dying. He damn near flinched when the door opened and Bepo walked in with a tray, "Captain I brought-ZERINA!"

Bepo rushed forward with the tray in his hands meeting the ground as the bear dropped it. Zerina looked at Bepo in surprise as she saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. Why was Bepo crying? Panic went through her, "Bepo what's wrong Honey?"

"You're alright!" Law moved out of the way and watched Bepo hug Zerina, "You're alright. You're alright. You're alright,"

The bear murmured over and over again as he held Zerina against him. Zerina peaked over Bepo's shoulder at Law and finally figured out why Law was acting like this. She had almost died. She had almost left him like she promised she wouldn't. She had almost died trying to kill the beast that her uncle had become. She swallowed thickly and tried to hold Bepo tight, but found that her muscle's weren't responding. She tried to speak, but found herself unable. She tried to focus on what was going on around her when her eyes slowly closed and darkness filled her consciousness.

* * *

 _~Law's room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

"Will saying sorry help?" Zerina asked hesitantly as Law walked out of the bathroom.

Instead of answering, Law stayed silent and walked over to his dresser as he dried off. Zerina winced at the coldness he was showing her and felt tears prick at her eyes. Had she hurt him badly enough that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Probably was the bitter thought that rang through her head. She couldn't even find a way to defend her actions. The moment she felt her uncle's magic the last night they were on that island, she had shot off like a bullet. She hadn't thought of any of her crew-mates or Law as she rushed towards where she felt him. She had just wanted her uncle dead and gone to get rid of the threat he possessed to those she loved. She hadn't thought of the consequences or the fact her uncle had always been able to find ways around things meaning that he had likely found a way around the seal. She had just rushed in and they began to fight. She hadn't even been careful while they fought because all she could think about was killing him. She hadn't even paid much attention when he had bragged about eating a zoan fruit. All that had been on her mind was killing him and ending the nightmare. She inwardly flinched at the phantom pain coming from the new and jagged scars on her stomach.

Zerina flinched as she heard the door slam shut and looked around to see that Law had left. She curled into a tight ball as she heard Cole whisper, "Was it worth it?"

"N-no," She pressed her head closer to her knees, "No. Law being this angry at me will never be worth it,"

"What do you think he'll do?" Cole asked and Zerina bit back a whimper.

She didn't want to even think about it, but she had to. She whispered hoarsely, "Kick me off the crew. Abandon me on the next island. Cut off our courting..."

Zerina trailed off and buried her face into her knees as she began to cry. She deserved nothing less for hurting Law like that.

* * *

 _~Law's office, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law glared down at the papers on his desk and pushed back from the damn thing. With a low growl, he stood up from his desk and began to pace around the room. Even if he was mad at her, he couldn't get his mind off of what happened. He couldn't get his mind off seeing her bloodied form on the ground. He couldn't stop feeling his body grow cold as his mind replayed their arrival on the scene and seeing Zerina on the ground. He couldn't stop remembering the heart stopping moments of Zerina's breathing stopping completely or her heart just stop beating. He slammed his fist into the wall and struggled to calm down. What was he going to do?

Without meaning to, he found himself walking over to the box sitting on his desk. With slightly numb fingers, he opened it and peered down at the items inside while remembering when he was given them...

 _"So what exactly did you get me for a courting gift?" Law asked without opening the box._

 _"Open the damn box already," Zerina rolled her eyes making Law chuckle._

 _"Fine," Law continued to chuckle as he opened it and felt the laughter die in his throat._

 _Sitting on red velvet, a group of carefully forged scalpels and twin daggers were laid on the soft fabric. The scalpels were made of a metal that resembled obsidian with intricate yellow designs resembling waves and his jolly jogger. The daggers were made of the same obsidian-like metal, but didn't possess the yellow designs. The handles were made of some type of bone with a yellow stone on the promel. Cut into the stone, he found his jolly-roger sneering up at him. He carefully picked one up only to feel something slip from between his fingers. He carefully set the dagger down and picked up a thick string of ivory colored thread. He soon found himself holding a black pendant with a golden kitsune on it. He ran his fingers over the design before flipping it over. Written on the back were the words, '_ _Mae ein bond yn gryfach na marwolaeth'. He looked up at Zerina and she murmured, "Mae ein bond yn gryfach na marwolaeth *****. Our bond is stronger than death."_

Law found himself picking up the pendant once more and a smile came across his face, "Our bond is stronger than death indeed."

* * *

 _~Law's room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina felt a warm hand cup her face and opened her eyes only to see Law's cloudy grays. Fear ran through her only to be squashed as Law pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. When he pulled back, he murmured, "Never doubt for a moment that I'll keep you with me no matter what."

Feeling drained and happy, Zerina nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't think."

"You have a bad habit of doing that," Law chuckled as he moved until he was on top of her with his knees and elbows being the only thing holding him up, "I'm going to have to punish for getting hurt like that,"

Zerina felt her cheeks heat up at the huskiness in his voice, "Punish me how?"

With a chuckle that sent shivers down Zerina's spine, Law captured her mouth in another searing kiss. He was still pissed at her, but he needed to reassure himself that she was sill alive and breathing.

 **Well that's all for now. Here's some thanks to those that Favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

 ***Welsh. If it's not exact, I blame google translate.**

 **Response to Reviewers:  
**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review. All four are gone even if we didn't see the battles.**

 **wildman90: thanks for the review. Yes she can fight without her summons, but usually chooses to fight with either her magic or her summons.**

 **Astraeanyx: Thanks for the review. I know what you mean! It's a tragedy I tell you!**

 **9999: Thanks for the review and here you are. I hope you liked it!**

 **To everyone,**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and please review!**

 ***hint* Reviews lead to faster updates.**


	4. Chapter Four: The beginning of the journ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 **This chapter will be dedicated to Zerina's life as a Hearts Pirate. Time skip galore here!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The beginning of the journey Part Four

* * *

 _~Main Deck, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina watched the huge mangrove grow larger as they approached. A sense of panic and nervousness fell over her as she eyed the island before them. Sabaody Archipelago the last island of Paradise and slave central. A shudder ran through her as the horror stories of this island filled her mind. She barely stopped herself from making any noise when she felt a hand settle on her shoulder, "Ready?"

"Not really," Zerina murmured while swallowing slightly.

Law felt could feel how tense she was under his hand and contemplated how well his suggestion would come across. He knew that she didn't really want to be near this island with the history the summoner clans had with it, but he also knew that she would hate to be left behind. With a mental sigh, he decided to just ask her, "Do you wish to stay on the ship?"

"No," Zerina's answer was immediate and in a clipped tone.

"I figured that I would ask," Law wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, "I won't allow anything to happen to you,"

"I know you won't," Zerina smiled and relaxed fully against him, "I probably don't have any reason to be scared with you guys,"

Law smiled and laid his head on her's to watch the island as they approached. He knew something was going to happen, but couldn't figure out what.

* * *

 _~Grove two, Sabaody Archipelago, Grandline, 1522~_

"Must you be so impolite?" Zerina asked as she walked up with Bepo, "He is a fellow supernova after all,"

"You are Archer Zerina the Beast Summoner wanted at 210 million Berries," Drake observed while Zerina nodded.

"You are 'Red Flag' X-Drake wanted at 220 million," Zerina replied with a slight smile, "Is it true you ate a zoan devil fruit that allows you to turn into a dinosaur?"

"Correct," Zerina took a seat on Law's lap as Cole hopped off of Bepo's shoulder, "You are a summoner who specializes in animal summons,"

Zerina inclined her head and Drake left without another word. Law wrapped his arms around her waist and asked, "Where did you go?"

"I needed something to eat," Zerina explained as she gestured to Bepo, "I figured you all could use something as well,"

Bepo held out a bag of food and everyone took some. As they munched on it, Shachi asked, "Captain will we be able to go to the amusement park?"

Law thought it over before shrugging, "Later. I wish to check out some things."

Zerina looked at him with a slight frown, "The other supernova?"

"Yes," Law took another rice ball from the bag, "We've seen Massacre-ya, Drake-ya, and Urouge-ya,"

Zerina bit her bottom lip as she thought of some places the others could be, "Strawhat seems the type to go to the amusement park. Pirate hunter is likely with Strawhat though rumors are that he get's lost easily so there's no telling," Law nodded slightly, "Massacre was nearby meaning Eustass Kid is likely to be around here somewhere though I suspect that they might head to the Auction houses at some point in grove One," Zerina shuddered lightly and grimaced at the thought, "Capone is one of the ones I'm not sure about since he has managed to avoid a majority of my informants. 'Big Eater' Bonney is likely to be in either the amusement park or some resturant. The last would be the 'Roar of the sea' Scratchman Apoo and he will most likely be wandering around,"

* * *

 _~Auction house, Grove one, Sabaody Archipelago, Grandline, 1522~_

Law stared at Stawhat in surprise only to look down at Zerina when she giggled softly, "Rina-ya?"

"He punched a celestial dragon," She replied with a grin, "I like him,"

Law snorted and returned his attention to the scene in front of them, "Of course you do."

"He feels warm," Zerina murmured prompting Law to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "He has an energy around him that's full of warmth. It's like sunlight,"

"I thought you could only feel magic," Zerina shook her head.

"I can feel any type of energy which is headache inducing most of the time, so I dampen it down to just sensing magic," Law felt a sense of relief since Zerina was a pain in the ass to deal with when she had a headache.

Zerina drowned everything out as she focused on what she sensed from everyone. Strawhat was like a miniature sun with the warmth he gave off. He drew people in like moth's to a giant flame with how warm he was. Eustass Kidd on the other hand felt like wild flame. Blood lust ran off him and Zerina knew he would attack someone just for a fight. Law like always felt like warm static with a chilled edge. He felt curious prompting her to come out of the small trance she was in just as a massive wave of energy fell over her. A strangled gasp left her as pressure seemed to be exerted over her entire body. With a low growl, she forced her own energy outward earning sighs from her crew-mates as Law tightened his hold on her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Zerina shook her head lightly, "Mind if I take a small nap?"

Law nodded and Zerina passed out almost instantly. With a low chuckle, he returned his attention to the front. It seemed Zerina's penchant for falling asleep wherever the hell she wanted would never change.

* * *

 _~Auction house, Grove one, Sabaody Archipelago, Grandline, 1522~_

"...amn they're really powerful together," Zerina slowly came to and opened her eyes only to close them with a hiss due to the amount of sunlight outside, "Z-chan you're awake!"

"What's going on?" Zerina asked while rubbing her eyes and cuddling closer to Bepo.

Bepo adjusted his hold and gestured to the battle, "Captain is fighting alongside Eustass and Strawhat against the marines you sensed gathering outside during the auction."

Zerina nodded with a small yawn, "I see. Law looks like he's having fun," She contemplated joining the fight before brushing that thought off as she was still slightly tired, "I hope this ends soon. Strawhat has likely brought an admiral down on our heads."

"Excuse me miss?" Zerina and Bepo looked down to see an odd creature with horns looking up at them, "Are you alright? If you need it, I can offer you some help since I'm a doctor,"

Zerina giggled softly and shook her head, "No Little One. I'm fine just a bit tired," The odd creature nodded, "What exactly are you and may I ask you what your name is?"

"My name's Tony Tony Chopper," Ah the so called pet of the Strawhats wanted at 50 Beli, "I'm a reindeer that ate the Hito Hito no mi,"

"Ah," Zerina smiled at Chopper, "It's a pleasure to meet you Little One. My name is Archer Zerina and I'm the first-mate of the Hearts Pirates,"

"And Captain's Girlfriend," Shachi added with a snicker.

Zerina turned her head to glare at the ginger haired mechanic, "SHACHI! We're not supposed to tell people shit like that! We're on diffrent pirate crews for the Mother's sake!"

Penguin shook his head, "And you're supposed to give away your position on the crew?"

"So what?" Zerina asked with a glare, "He's cute and I doubt that he'd use it against us,"

Before the argument could dissolve further, Law spoke, "As entertaining as this is, we must be going before the admiral Strawhat-ya brought down on us arrives."

The Hearts Pirates nodded in agreement with their captain and sobered up immediatly much to the shock of those around them.

* * *

 _~Unnamed Grove, Sabaody Archipelago, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina stared up at the screen with a grimace, "I guess we know what my brother meant now."

Law nodded with a slight frown, "Agreed."

"Law this isn't right," Zerina shook her head lightly as the den-den mushi continued to broadcast, "I know that it would be bad for us to interfere, but this is wrong,"

"What do you suppose we do?" Law asked without taking his eyes off the screen and caught sight of the pink bastard flying around.

"Anything. I...I can't watch this," Zerina looked at Law and noticed something in his eyes, "Law?"

"Go back to the sub," Law ordered without warning, "Tell them to get ready to depart,"

Zerina looked at him in surprise before nodding, "Of course."

She raced off without a thought as Cole jumped onto her shoulders, "What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know," Zerina stared forward, "Law is the type of person that doesn't do things without a reason, so we're probably going to do something. I don't know what though,"

"You're just going to trust him?" Cole asked earning a nod from Zerina, "It's risky,"

Zerina giggled softly, "Risky it maybe, but I love him enough to trust him."

* * *

 _~Sea around Marineford, Grandline, 1522~_

A choked gasp left Zerina saw the state of Strawhat Luffy, "What the hell happened to him?!"

"Zerina-ya," Law looked at her as Luffy and Jinbei were taken past her, "Summon some of your healers. While I know how to save the two, I'm going to need all the help I can get,"

"It'll drain me, but of course," Zerina nodded and darted towards the infirmary.

Zerina didn't know why, but something inside of her rebelled at the thought of Strawhat dying. Perhaps it was the warmth he gave off that made her want him to live, she didn't know, but she would help Law save him.

* * *

 _~Main Deck, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina glared at the bitch that insulted Bepo, "Why don't you watch your fucking tone?"

Zerina knew that she was Boa Hancock of the Shichibukai, but she would be damned before she let anyone insult her crew-mates. The other woman drew up and glowered the summoner, "Who are you to speak to me in such a tone?"

"Archer Zerina," Zerina answered with a growl, "I'm the first-mate of this crew and as such can address you like this since you boarded this vessel without my captain's approval,"

Zerina itched to let lose her hounds and watch them tear this bitch up as Boa drew herself up. Before anything could happen, the door opened behind Zerina and Law walked out, "I've done all I can."

"So he's safe?" Boa asked earning a huff from Zerina.

"Surgically speaking, his condition has stabilized, but he suffered an unbelievable amount of damage," Law was wiping his hands on a white cloth, "Even with the help of Zerina-ya's magic, I can't guarantee he will survive it,"

"Even if he does," Zerina murmured earning Boa's attention, "He's lost someone close to him. I can guarantee that if and when he does awaken, it will not be good,"

Suddenly from out of nowhere, a voice called out, "That's to be expected."

"Where'd that voice come from?" Bepo murmured in surprise.

Zerina looked up to see a large woman/man with purple hair speaking, "Earlier in Impel Down, Strawhat-boy had been injured to the point he couldn't even stand up!"

The people on the deck of the marine ship called out, "Strawhat did his best, putting his life on the line! Thanks to him we were able to escape!"

Zerina shook her head and chose to ignore the rest of the stuff coming from those people's mouth until Shachi asked, "Who the hell are those guys?"

"Prisoners from Impel Down," Boa explained making Zerina frown softly, "It would seem that they are Luffy's allies. They snuck on board the ship,"

Zerina yelped as her balance was taken from her when the large woman/man jumped onto the deck of the sub. Law steadied her and noticed the sweat that had gathered on her skin, "Zerina-ya?"

"I'll be fine once they leave," Zerina murmured softly.

The large woman/man spoke, "Vi'm impressed with how hard he fought. And it was all because of his will to save his brother Ace! And then in order to protect him, that brother died right before his eyes. There are no gods or Buddha's to help him!" He/she was crying and shaking their head, "It's more than enough to shatter a mind or two!"

"How tragic...If I could, I would gladly take his place," Zerina's eyebrow twitched slightly at the tears though she could tell the woman was speaking the truth, "I feel so sorry for you Luffy!"

"He's so lucky to have the pirate empress think of him in such a way," Penguin and Shachi sighed only for Zerina to slap both of them over the head.

Before they could protest at the action, they noticed Zerina panting softly with very pale skin and both quieted, "Be quiet both of you."

"By the way," Law looked away from his crews antics, "Are Strawhat and Vyou friends?"

"No, I don't really have any such obligation to save him," Law replied as he looked back at Zerina as she leaned heavily against him, "If you're concerned about my motives, I can come up with one,"

Zerina blocked out the rest of the conversation as she heard heavy footsteps. Gently pushing away from Law, she walked towards the door and found Jinbei walking down the hall, "Fishman you should be sleeping."

"You should be as well Summoner," He replied earning a soft smile from her, "Is your Captain out there?"

"Yes," Zerina moved out of the way, "Speak with him if you will, but please rest immediatly afterwards. I didn't use so much of my energy on you and Strawhat to see both of you die,"

Jinbei nodded and walked past her. With a deep sigh, Zerina looked at her crew-mates, "I'm going to my room. Tell Law."

* * *

 _~Beach, Amazon Lily, Calm Belt, 1522~_

Zerina stared at the jungle from her place leaning against Law, "I can see why the summoners here enjoy it."

Law looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "There are summoners here?"

"Yes though not many due to most summoners being male," Zerina let her head fall to Law's shoulder, "It's peaceful here,"

"A change from our regular island visits," Law commented while wrapping an arm around her, "How are you feeling?"

"Still exhausted, but it's getting better as the days pass," Zerina turned her head towards Law and leaned upwards to press a kiss to his cheek, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Law replied while watching the other members of the crew horse around, "You don't have to worry about me,"

"I love you and you're my best friend," Zerina retorted with a soft snort, "I have every right to worry about you,"

Law chuckled and turned his head to kiss her. When he pulled back, he asked, "What do you want for your twenty second birthday?"

Zerina frowned softly, "Has it really been that long since I joined the crew?"

"You joined the crew a month after your twenty first birthday," Law replied with a slight smile, "So in two months, you will have been on the crew for a year,"

"Damn," Zerina let out a small laugh, "I didn't notice,"

* * *

 _~Beach, Amazon Lily, Calm Belt, 1522~_

Zerina winced at the shouting echoing over the island, "Damn. He sounds worse than Garth did when my mom died."

Law pulled Zerina to him as his crew focused on fixing the damage to the sub, "Jinbei-ya should be able to help him..."

"Doesn't make shit like this anymore pleasant," Zerina winced slightly and turned to bury her face in Law's neck, "Kid doesn't deserve this shit...No one does,"

Law felt wetness on his neck and just held Zerina closer.

* * *

 _~Main Deck, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina smirked at everyone as Law explained his reasoning as to why they weren't heading to the New World and added on, "Plus, we need to train."

"What?" Everyone save for Law looked at her in confusion, "Train?"

"At this point in time, we would likely die," Zerina explained much to the crews dismay, "We all need to get stronger if we want to face the challenges of the new world," Seeing that they wanted to argue, "The New World isn't known for being the toughest sea out there for nothing. We'll be facing harder opponents and island with weather worse than the ones we've seen so far. We need to get stronger and to do that, we need to stay in paradise until Law says to head to the new world,"

* * *

 _~Law and Zerina's room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Law looked down at Zerina and smirked at the thought of what was to come. He knew his crew had planned something for their sometimes absentminded summoner and he even participated in keeping her distracted. As he thought that, he ran his fingers over her bared stomach and grimaced at the sight of the scars marring the slightly tanned skin. He hated seeing them and being reminded of almost losing her every single time Zerina took off her shirt. It drove him mad when he let his thoughts wander and almost always did they wander to just what happened. So deep in his thoughts, he was started to feel slightly callused and scarred fingers curl around the hand he still had on Zerina's stomach as the sleep roughened voice of his girlfriend murmured, "Please stop thinking so loud and go back to sleep."

Law chuckled as his eyes found Zerina's sleepy emeralds pools, "I could, but I have something better than sleep in mind."

Zerina groaned softly and turned until her back was facing him. For once, the wild mane that was Zerina's hair wasn't blocking the view of her back. Law reached out to trace the miss match of scar tissue there. Running from her shoulders down to her mid back were a pair of claw marks, Law knew that they came from Calcifer when the hell hound tested Zerina before allowing his pack to become contracted with her. It was one of the things summoner's had to go through in order to gain their summon's respect though most didn't physically test their prospective summoners. Law's fingers ran over the jagged symbol tattooed right under the claw marks. The symbol was a black version of their jolly roger in the center of a crimson snowflake. He remembered when Zerina had come back to sub after a night of drinking with the rest of the crew and he'd found the tattoo. It had both pissed him off and made him happy. Just like with her facial tattoos, Zerina had said that she'd been meaning to get it done. He shook his head and looked at the tattoo right above her ass. It was a rather intricate symbol that he was sure he knew, but couldn't figure out. As he traced over the crimson symbol, Zerina sleepily murmured, "The Claddagh Knot. It represents love, loyalty, and friendship. I got it to represent what I feel for the crew."

Hearing that, Law smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of her neck. Zerina jerked lightly earning a low groan from him as she brushed against a sensitive part of his anatomy. Law's finger's moved around to her front as he murmured, "It's time for the birthday girl to wake up."

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1522~_

Zerina looked at the stuff on the table then at her crew-mates in surprise, "All this for me?"

"You're like our little sister, so of course!" Shachi beamed at her as the others nodded.

"How did you guys set all this stuff up?" Zerina asked with a wild gesture to the now transformed galley.

Streamers and party games were set up all over the place. The table they used for meals was covered in presents, food, and drinks of an alcoholic variety. Zerina smiled softly only to blush as Penguin said, "Captain distracted you for us!"

Zerina swung around to look at Law with wide eyes and gaped at him. He chuckled softly at her expression and shrugged with his regular smirk in place, "It was quite easy and I really enjoyed it," He moved towards her and leaned down a little to whisper in her ear, "You did too if the sounds you made mean anything."

Zerina's blush increased as she stuttered, "Y-you..."

* * *

 _~Law's office, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1523~_

"Shichibukai? Why the hell would you want to do that?!" Zerina growled at him as her chair toppled to the ground and planted her hands on his desk, "Are you fucking insane?! I know you want to get rid of that feathered bastard, but you can't sell yourself to the fucking government!"

"It will protect our crew," Law spoke calmly while mentally groaning at how Zerina was reacting.

He had known that Zerina wouldn't approve of anything to do with the government unless it meant killing or destroying whatever it was. He had been slightly surprised when Zerina made no move to maim Hancock during their interactions with the warlord. He mentally winced upon seeing the hurt in Zerina's eyes, "You don't think we're strong enough to protect the crew?"

"No," Law shook his head lightly, "Rina-ya," Zerina felt something ease inside of her at the soft tone he was using, "We're strong enough to protect them. I just wish for extra insurances that our crew will be able to grow stronger with the marines constantly breathing down our necks,"

Zerina groaned softly as she sank down onto the ground and pressed her head against her knees as she muttered, "Please tell me there's another reason."

"It will allow us to move freely and gain access to information that I need in order to finalize my plans," Law stood up and walked around his desk before kneeling next to Zerina, "Once I have them finalized, I will be able to move against Doflamingo and end him,"

"Will you leave the shichibukai afterwards?" Zerina asked while glancing up at him.

"Yes. I have no love for it and I know you don't either," Law reached out and cupped her cheek, "Think about the good things that will happen while I'm a shichibukai," Law hesitated slightly before grounding out, "You could finally meet Hawk-eye-ya,"

Zerina perked up almost immediatly. Mihawk and Shanks were her favorite famous pirates other than Whitebeard. Mihawk because he was so strong and a general badass. Shanks because he was a party loving guy and also a badass. She wanted to meet both of them and Mihawk was supposed to be around Shanks, so Law being a shichibukai would actually help her meet them. With a soft sigh, Zerina murmured, "Fine, but you have to let me meet Mihawk."

Law mentally groaned and wondered just why she wanted to meet Hawk-eye. She was always tight lipped about it no matter what he did.

* * *

 _~Kitchen, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1523~_

"Zerina-chan!" The summoner looked up from the cake she was decorating for tonight's dessert.

"What is it Shachi?" Zerina looked at the ginger haired mechanic with a slight smile.

"We're almost at the next island," He announced happily, "Captain wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office,"

"Right," Zerina quickly stashed the cake in the fridge, "Shachi go tell the others,"

Shachi raced off while Zerina made her way to Law's office. Upon reaching the door, she knocked lightly and heard Law call out, "Come in Zerina-ya."

"What's up?" Zerina took a seat in the chair across from him.

"The next island is a Fall island currently in it's winter season," Law informed her gaining an adorably confused look.

While wondering where this was going, Zerina prompted, "So..."

Law chuckled softly, "There will be snow Zerina-ya."

Zerina perked up with a grin, "Sweet! I can challenge the boys to a snowball fight!"

As Zerina got lost in her thoughts about what to do on the next island, Law contemplated his plans for the next island. It had been six months since the battle at Marineford and seven since Zerina almost died on the island before Sabaody. He was no longer angry about what happened to her as he understood why Zerina had done it though Law wouldn't have done the same even if he had been in her position. It still shook him to the core that he could have lost her and he'd had nightmares of that happening ever since. Because of that, Law was going to do something on the next island that he'd never thought of doing a year previously.

* * *

 _~Silver peak inn, Whitetail Island, Grandline, 1523~_

"Zerina-ya," Law called out as he walked into the inn.

"There you are," Zerina grinned at him from in front of the fire place, "We were wondering when you'd get back from that important thing you were doing," She pouted at him, "I still wish you'd have told me what it was. I could have helped,"

Law chuckled at the pout and the snickering his crew gave, "I could have, but you wanted to play in the snow remember."

Zerina did the adult thing in her mind and stuck out her tongue at him. Law chuckled as he walked over and kissed her earning a soft sigh from the summoner. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him lightly when he pulled away. She murmured softly against his neck, "Yeah, but I wanted to play with you too. It's not as much fun without you."

"Get a room!" Someone shouted earning a glare from Zerina.

"OI! Shut the hell up and stop ruining the moment!" Zerina growled in reply.

Law stopped any other conversation as he spoke, "Zerina-ya leave it. I want you to come with me somewhere."

Zerina looked at him with confusion before nodding, "Sure."

Cole stood up as well only for Law to say, "Cole-ya this is between your summoner and I."

Before Cole could argue, Zerina stood up, "Cole stay here with everyone so that we know if anything happens to you guys."

Cole sat down with a huff as Zerina grabbed her coat and they left. Law led the way through the small mountain village earning small glances from the populous. The slowly sinking sun offered a beautiful backdrop to walk as Zerina tried to figure out where they were going. Law led the way out of the village earning a confused look from Zerina. Law chuckled, "We're almost there. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Zerina grumbled softly, "I'm just confused,"

Law chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked and pressed his nose into her hair, "That's why you're so cute."

Zerina blushed lightly and growled, "I'm not cute!"

Law chuckled and released her after a few moments, "Sure you aren't."

Zerina glowered at him and they walked in silence once more. As they walked, Zerina noticed that the area was becoming more mountainous. She frowned slightly as Law led the way off the path and through thick pine trees. Zerina felt a sense of calm wash over her the longer they walked as this area resembled the pine tree forest surrounding Archer castle. It even held the same ageless energy around it that spoke of mysteries and legends long since lost to the outside world. The only thing missing was the portal into the summon realm and the magical creatures that guarded it. Zerina breathed out softly as her right hand reached out to brush against the rough bark of the trees as they passed, "This reminds me of home."

Law smiled smugly upon hearing that and a rush of relief ran over him. He'd wanted her to feel at home when he went through with his plan, "Good. I was hoping for that."

He continued to lead her through the pine forest until they reached a large cave opening. The cave opening looked like the yawning maw of a giant beast and brought back a few unpleasant memories of Zerina's training. Mentally shaking her head, she looked at Law as he tugged her towards the cave, "We're going in there?"

"Yes," He smirked at her, "Scared?"

"No," Zerina immediatly shot down the taunt, "Do you want me to conjure some lights?"

"Low lights," Law agreed as they drew closer, "I'm going to cover you eyes,"

Zerina frowned at him, but allowed it as Law pulled her against his chest. She conjured some weak little balls of light that barely illuminated the area around them before Law covered her eyes with his hands. As she heard them step onto the rocky ground inside the cave, heat seemed to blossom around them much to her surprise. Law heard her murmur, "Heat? What the hell?"

"You'll see," Law easily guided her through the cave system he had found.

As they walked deeper into the cave, Zerina noticed that the temperature was slowly rising. Frowning softly, she lightly scented the air as Law continued to lead the way and found small traces of sulfur in the air that grew larger as time passed on. Zerina pushed out her senses and tried to figure out what else she could pick out. The faint sound of water moving met her ears though it too grew louder the further they walked. The heat of the cave rose higher to become an almost wet heat. Law finally stopped moving and Zerina asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Law removed his hands and Zerina had to blink at the sight in front of them.

Amid the stalactites and stalagmites, a large pool of water sat inside the large cavernous room they had entered. The rocks around them seemed to glow slightly and Zerina felt the faint strings of magic inside the room. Steam rose off the sightly golden colored water telling Zerina that it was a natural hot spring. A sense of peace ran through her as she took in the area and a soft burning feeling built behind her eyes as she murmured, "A hot spring just like back home..."

"I found this while trying to find a good spot for what I have planned for us," Law said prompting her to turn away from the spring to give him her full attention, "I wanted to find the perfect place and I figured you'd like this the best,"

"Law? What's going on?" Zerina asked with a slight frown, "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since that island before Sabaody and almost losing you, I've had nightmares of it," Law took off his hat to run his fingers through his unruly hair, "I can't stop thinking about it. I almost lost you and I never want that to happen," Law took a deep breath, "So, I want to do something that will prevent me from ever losing you,"

"Law..." Zerina's eyes were wide as Law got down on one knee.

"Will you Archer Zerina bond with me?" Law looked up at her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a ring on it.

Zerina stared at the white and black feathers held between a pair of golden fangs on the woven black leather. The ring was a light silver color with a group of black diamonds that formed the hearts pirates jolly roger and a yellow topaz with a snowflake engraved into the stone. Multiple feelings ran through her at that moment as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. Sure she had suspected that something was up with how he'd been acting recently, she just didn't think it'd be this! Then again, it was Law. Closing her eyes for a few moments, Zerina took a deep breath as she centered herself before saying, "Yes. I will bond with you."

* * *

 _~Zerina and Law's room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1523~_

"What are you doing?" Law asked as Zerina tapped the pen in her hand against the piece of paper sitting in front of her.

"Contemplating how to tell my brother that we're going to bond and ask him questions without him becoming over protective," Zerina answered making Law freeze prompting Zerina to turn her head towards him, "You do remember that we need five summoners to witness our bonding right?"

"Yes..." Law trailed off earning a soft laugh from Zerina.

"You forgot," Zerina couldn't believe he had forgotten.

Law couldn't believe he'd forgotten that little tidbit. With his recent attempt to gain a position among the seven warlords, he hadn't paid much attention to Zerina when she'd been explaining what would happen when they bonded. Granted, he was trying to find new targets and that took a lot of time even with Zerina's rather far reaching information network, but he couldn't forgive himself for not paying attention to it. Law frowned softly and nodded, "Sorry."

Zerina shook her head and held out a hand towards him, "It's fine," He walked over from his place by the door and threaded their fingers together as he leaned forward to kiss her, "You're busy finding new targets since we're so close to getting the rest of those hearts."

Law shook his head, "I should have paid more attention."

"You will when you aren't so busy," Zerina tugged him closer and wrapped her unoccupied arm around Law's neck to press her nose into the crook of his neck, "We can focus on all these details after you become a shichibukai,"

Law released her fingers to properly hug her and wondered how he ended up with someone like Zerina. He knew that other women would demand that he put everything save for their wedding to the side, but Zerina wasn't like that. He smiled slightly as he breathed in the scent of her hair and nuzzled into the soft strands. Zerina understood him to the point it was somewhat scary and it had always been like that after the first few months of their friendship. Law chuckled as he remembered the multiple mishaps that happened when Zerina first joined the crew prompting Zerina to pull away and look at him with a silent question in her eyes. Law cupped her cheek and kissed her before murmuring, "Just remembering the first few months after you joined the crew."

Zerina didn't scowl or pout at him at the reminder of her rather epic mishaps. Instead, she smiled softly and murmured, "Just like when we first became friends," She giggled softly, "It's kinda funny if you think about it."

"Really?" Law looked at her in confusion.

"After a few months of being friends and the multiple mishaps that happened, we just clicked," Zerina's eyes narrowed as her nose scrunched up a little telling Law that she was thinking, "After a few months of being on the crew and the mishaps that happened, we once against just clicked," She looked at him with a slight frown, "It's like we know exactly how to be around each other without really trying,"

"We just click," Law muttered softly as he went over what she'd said in his mind and came up with the same results, "It's odd, but a good odd,"

Zerina nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before turning back to her letter, "Now I need to write to Aki and tell him about what happened. He'll take care of the preparations for the most part."

Law nodded in agreement though he'd really like to just avoid telling Aki. It wasn't that he was scared of the man. Law just wanted to avoid being near him for as long as possible due to the fact he didn't know how Aki would react to the news. Law felt a shiver go down his spine and suddenly wondered if he should stop Zerina from writing that letter.

* * *

 _~Main Deck, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1523~_

Zerina looked at the heart in her hand and mused aloud, "The thought that this little thing belongs to someone is rather odd."

"Rina-ya don't crush the heart," Law told her as the sub drew closer to the marine headquarters.

"It's just a single heart and the bastard it belongs to was worse than being around Eustass Kid," Zerina pouted as Law shook his head, "C'mon there's 100 hearts. Just crushing one wouldn't make that much of a difference,"

Law rolled his eyes and plucked the heart cube from Zerina's hand, "I want to deliver 100 hearts. No more, no less."

Zerina sighed and glared ahead of them, "I still don't like this."

"You don't have to like it," Law wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on hers, "After this, we can head to Lumber island to meet with Aki-ya and the other witnesses,"

Zerina sighed and turned around to bury her face in his chest, "Do I have to be with you when the hearts are presented?"

"Yes. We need to give a united front and having you beside me will only further my chances of obtaining Shichibukai status," Law pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Zerina pulled back to look at him with puppy dog eyes, "Can I summon a few summons to add to the intimidation factor?"

Law chuckled and nodded earning a cheer from Zerina.

* * *

 _~Front room, White flower manor, Lumber Island, Grandline, 1523~_

Law was tense as sat down with Zerina and searched for all the exits just in case this didn't work. Zerina rolled her eyes as she sipped the honey mint tea that had been offered and smiled at the woman sitting across from them. The woman in question was an ageless beauty and quite old to boot. Long wispy brown hair fell in smooth waves edged with gold and red. Silvery purple eyes framed by thick brown lashes edged with gold stared at them from a heart shaped face. Zerina spoke to the old woman, "Thank you again for allow us into your home Lady Chara."

"It's no problem my dear," She smiled lightly as she lifted a soft blue kimono sleeve up to cover her mouth with a soft giggle, "After all, the Archer clan and the Singer clan have always been close. It has also been such a long time since I last saw a bonding," The woman hummed softly, "I believe the last time was around twenty six year ago..."

"For our parents," Aki spoke as he entered the room with Vultan, "I apologize for our lateness,"

"It quite alright Aki-dear," Chara shook her head while gesturing to the open seats, "You only arrived this morning and needed to unpack after all,"

Aki nodded before looking at Zerina, "How are you?"

"Good though I wish you wouldn't glare at Law like that," Zerina casually sipped her tea as the occupants of the room other than Zerina glared at the man sitting beside her, "Lady Chara have you gathered the rest of the witnesses?"

"Yes Tory and Dyne agreed to witness it," Chara covered her mouth with a giggle, "You needn't have asked,"

Zerina rolled her eyes, "You three gossip too much."

Law was slightly lost as the conversation went on and wondered if he should have just stayed on the sub rather than have most of his crew stay here. As he watched Zerina interact with the group around her, Law felt himself relax as her eyes shone with happiness and her smile that much more true. He knew that she loved the crew as family, but the crew weren't summoners. They only knew the bare bones of what Zerina could do. The people around them were summoners and Zerina's family. It was one of the few regrets he had that Zerina didn't have any other summoners to talk to.

* * *

 _~Shichibukai meeting, Marine Headquarters, Grandline, 1523~_

Zerina followed Law into the rather large room earning multiple shocked looks before Buggy demanded, "Trafalgar what the hell are you doing bringing a subordinate this this flashy meeting!"

"I am not aware of any rule stating that I cannot," Law replied earning a loud laugh from Doflamingo.

Ignoring the talking going on, Zerina looked at Dracule Mihawk earning a raised eyebrow from him. Without a glance towards Law, she walked over to the swordsman and bowed lightly, "Dracule Mihawk?"

"Yes," Mihawk looked at the woman with a slight frown.

"My name is Archer Zerina," Zerina informed him, "You knew my mother Archer Mira,"

Mihawk looked at the woman with new eyes and smiled slightly, "That I did, Mira was a good friend of mine."

"I was wondering if you would mind meeting Law and I after this meeting is over," Zerina noticed the room becoming silent, "If only so that we could speak on a more personal level,"

"If your captain is agreeable, I see no problem in having such a meeting," Mihawk inclined his head lightly prompting Zerina to turn towards Law.

Even if she didn't have to, Zerina gave her best impression of a puppy, "Please Law!"

Law internally cursed at her seeing the need to do this in front of these people. He wondered if she was only doing it to get back at him for joining the shichibukai. With an internal sigh, Law looked at Mihawk, "If it wouldn't cause you trouble, I have no problem."

"We will meet after this meeting," Mihawk smiled slightly.

* * *

 _~Main Deck, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1523~_

"I see and Adam is dead?" Mihawk asked from his place across from Zerina.

Zerina nodded as she continued to pet Cole's head while leaning back against the railing, "I made sure of it. I have a few scars from the battle."

Silence fell between the two as they contemplated what had been said. When Mihawk had first walked onto the sub, he would admit that he didn't know much about the woman in front of him other than her being Mira's adoptive daughter. In the few hours since they'd left the marine headquarters, Mihawk had come to the realization that this woman had become someone that reminded him of Mira, yet was so diffrent from the hot tempered woman that it didn't hurt too much to be around her. It was a small consolation amid the regrets he held about what happened to the one woman that managed to spar with him to a draw.

Zerina had been slightly nervous about this meeting, but found those nerves unfounded. Mihawk was just as her mother's journal had said. He was quite serious, but there was a softer side to him that was very rarely seen. Zerina could see bits and pieces of it as she told her story to the man. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was slightly startled when Mihawk asked, "Have you met Shanks yet?"

"No," Zerina shook her head, "We haven't run into him though I have met Strawhat Luffy,"

Mihawk smirked at that, "He is a rather interesting boy though his swordsman is even more interesting."

Zerina blinked at the mention of the green haired swordsman before shrugging, "I wouldn't know since I didn't interact with him during my brief meeting with the Strawhats. I've only really met the captain and the doctor."

Mihawk considered his next question carefully before asking, "Have you bonded yet?"

"Yes," Mihawk nodded as he glanced towards the tattoo on bare shoulder.

A tribal snow-leopard done in black with small amounts of blue that shown slightly in the sunlight. He briefly wondered who was her bonded and what mark adorned her bonded's shoulder before pushing that thought away as he stood up, "I must return to my island. I will inform Shanks of what I've found out, so it is likely that you will be getting a visit from him."

Zerina nodded as she too stood up, "I thank you for this chance."

Mihawk smiled slightly, "And I thank you as well. If you wish to hear stories of your mother, I suggest asking Shanks. He has the best ones."

"I will," Zerina smiled brightly and watched as the man left, "Until next we meet,"

"Until next we meet," Mihawk echoed.

* * *

 _~Training room, Hearts Pirates Sub, en-route to the next island, Grandline, 1523~_

Zerina panted softly as she blocked another slash aimed at neck by Law, "So we're going to head to the new world soon?"

"Yes I feel that the crew has reached a decent level," Law's chest heaved lightly as sweat dripped down from his hair, "With Jean Bart, everyone has managed to learn the basics of haki even if they can't use it for very long,"

Zerina let out a small laugh, "I still can't believe that the guys equated it to taking a shit."

"The immaturity you all posses amazes me," Law stated dryly earning a snort from Zerina.

"At least we have something to laugh about," Zerina replied as she moved back and aimed a fist towards Law's side only for him to dodge it, "We need to enjoy ourselves while it lasts,"

Law sighed softly and let Kikoku drop slightly to which Zerina mimicked with her staff, "I suppose so."

"I'm still surprised that you can contain yourself when you're near that feathered bastard," Zerina commented in an almost playful way earning a snort from Law.

"If I want to have an actual chance at defeating him, I must act natural," Law smirked at her as he teased, "Unlike a certain someone, I know how to act around my enemies,"

Zerina's cheeks turned a light pink before she dove towards Law once she couldn't figure out a clever retort without looking stupid.

* * *

 _~West Hall Bar, Lupin island, New World, 1523~_

Zerina dropped into her seat next to Law with a low huff earning a chuckle from said man. Zerina shot him a glare, "Fuck off."

"I didn't say anything," Law retorted with his regular smirk.

"I hate you," Zerina growled as she placed her elbows on the table and laid her chin on them.

"The tribal kitsune on my shoulder says otherwise," Zerina huffed lightly in reply, "What happened?"

"Bastardized sons of whores," Law shook his head lightly.

Before he could comment, a man said, "Well this island isn't known for it's pleasantness."

Law looked away from Zerina and found himself stiffening. Crimson colored hair and three scars over the right eyes. Red-haired Shanks one of the Yonko. Zerina looked up and immediatly lost her anger. Law frowned as she grinned brightly at the man, "Hello Shanks!"

"Hawky was right. You do have an interesting personality," Shanks let out a laugh as he pulled out a seat with his first-mate following.

Law could see his crew tensing as Red-hairs entered the bar and took some seat. Zerina huffed lightly and shouted, "Calm down you idiots! If they wanted to fight us, they would have already attacked!"

With a low sigh, Law called out, "Relax all of you. Rina-ya is right."

"An interesting dynamic," Shanks commented earning a snort from Law and a giggle from Zerina, "So," He looked at Zerina, "You're Mira's adoptive daughter. You're a lot older than when I last saw you,"

Zerina blinked lightly, "Last saw me?"

Shanks nodded, "Mira was visiting some of the summoners in the East Blue and I happened to be on the island. She had Aki and you with her."

Zerina frowned slightly before nodding after thinking back to what Aki had told her and what she had read in her mother's journals, "I believe I was three when that happened."

"You were almost three," Shanks corrected with a small laugh, "Back then, you were a small ball of energy,"

"She still is," Law grumbled softly earning a huff from Zerina.

"I'm not that bad," Zerina ignored the chuckles coming from those around her.

"Yesterday you couldn't sit still long enough for me to give you a check up," Law replied with a slight smirk, "I seem to remember having to distract you,"

Zerina flushed lightly, "W-well-you-it-Mother damn you!"

Shanks began laughing before shouting, "Let's have a party!"

Cheers went around the bar and the alcohol started flowing.

* * *

 _~Laboratory, Punk Hazard, New World, 1524~_

"Are you sure I can't kill that clown?" Zerina asked as Law entered the room.

He looked up from the book in his hands to find Zerina lounging lightly on the small couch inside of the room. The thick black fur coat she had been wearing outside of the room was tossed onto the back of the couch revealing the black silk gypsy style shirt she wore underneath. Stitched in yellow on the sleeves and front of her shirt was their jolly roger. Sitting lowly on her hips and revealing the creamy tanned skin of her waist, Zerina wore a pair of blue jeans with white snowflakes dotting them much like the spots on his jeans. Laying on the small table in front of the couch was Zerina's black fedora with it's white and blue snowflaked band. Mentally shaking his head to clear it of the desires he had towards thoroughly examining every inch of Zerina once more, he replied, "You can't because he works for Doflamingo."

He gave her a warning look and Zerina scoffed lightly, "I have this place layered with privacy spells and wards. The clown and green haired harlot won't hear us saying anything we don't want them to hear."

Law shook his head lightly, "Still, you cannot kill Caesar until after I no longer have any use for him."

Zerina groaned softly as her left arm covered her eyes, "I hate what he's doing to those children. It isn't right."

"I know," Law walked over to the couch and reached out to run his fingers over her arm.

He suppressed a shiver at feeling the slight chill of her essence brush against his own. Ever since they had bonded, Law had been able to feel her magic and essence each time they touched. It was disconcertingly comforting. Law felt a burst of contentedness coming from Zerina and smiled slightly as the barrier between them slipped which allowed him to feel her emotions. One of the good things that came with the bond was the ability to feel each others emotions though that link could be blocked if needed. They could also communicate through this bond, but that was saved for instances when it was needed as the ability was rather tiring to use. Zerina removed her arm and Law pressed a kiss to her lips. After thoroughly exploring each others mouths, they broke apart and Zerina commented, "I'll never get tired of that."

"I doubt I will either," Law moved around the couch and lifted up Zerina's legs to take a seat, "How is everyone doing?"

"They're getting antsy," Zerina informed him while moving closer with a soft sigh, "So am I for that matter. While all of us like the snow, it's getting harder for us to stay here," Zerina felt Law's slight guilt and shook her head, "It isn't your fault. It's just how we are,"

Let out a tired chuckle, Law reached out to pull her into his lap, "I suppose, but it makes my decision all the more reasonable."

"Decision?" Zerina looked at him in confusion.

"I'm going to send the crew to Zou," Law answered.

"What?!" Zerina gasped softly, "You can't be serious!"

"I am," Law tried to ignore the slight hurt running through her, "My plans for Doflamingo will only get them hurt. While you're strong enough to help, they haven't reached the level of strength needed to face Doflamingo's crew,"

"I'm not going with them," Zerina glared at him, "You cannot make me,"

Law chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not going to make you. Bepo will be in charge."

Zerina frowned slightly before realization ran through her, "That's why you had that vivre card made from Bepo!"

"Yes," Law pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I knew you would never want to be forced away from me,"

Zerina smiled brightly and leaned forward to press her nose into the crook of his neck. Law's eyes went to her fedora and the vivre card currently stitched into the fabric. No matter how far away Zerina was from him, she would always be able to find him and he would always be able to find her.

* * *

 _~Deck, Thousand Sunny, Heading for Dressrosa, New World, 1524~_

Zerina sat on the railing while glaring at Caesar making the clown sweat violently. Chopper walked over to her while the others were paying attention to Law speaking to Doflamingo, "Excuse me, Zerina."

"Hey Little one," Zerina smiled at the reindeer, "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Chopper looked at the bandages wrapped around Zerina's waist, "Are you?"

"I'll be fine. The harpy wasn't that difficult of an opponent," Zerina was slightly touched by the concern.

"Why do you keep glaring at Caesar?" Chopper asked earning everyone's attention as the call to Doflamingo ended.

Zerina looked at Chopper for a few moments before answering, "Children are special to summoners due to the fact they are rare."

"Why are they rare?" Nami asked startling Zerina and Chopper.

Zerina stared at the navigator for a few moments before looking at Law. Law took over knowing that Zerina didn't like to talk about this subject, "Female summoners like Zerina have a hard time giving birth due to the power inside of them and inside of their children. Because of that power, the risk of a miscarriage or still birth is far higher than normal. Due to the rich magic inside of a summoner, they also have a higher chance of conceiving."

"What about if a normal person gets pregnant with a male summoner?" Robin asked as information about summoners was both jealously guarded and rare.

"There is a fifty percent chance of the child being born normal," Zerina answered softly, "If the child is a summoner, it will have a twenty five percent chance at surviving due to the magic inside of it being unstable during the last trimester,"

Zerina turned her head to glare at the clown once more as the Strawhats took in the information given by the summoner.

* * *

 _~Deck, Thousand Sunny, Heading for Dressrosa, New World, 1524~_

"We're almost to Dressrosa," Law informed Zerina as he spotted her sitting on one of the railings and staring up at the moon.

"And it's almost time for your plan to begin," Zerina's voice was soft and she outwardly appeared okay.

Law knew better due to the emotional storm raging inside of her. Wrapping his arms around her, Law placed his head on her shoulder as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Something's in the air," Zerina murmured softly, "I do not know what it means, but it feels like something is building in the air,"

"Rina-ya," He murmured as he knew there was more to the emotions raging inside of her.

"I'm scared Law," Zerina's voice wavered prompting Law to pull her closer, "I know we're strong and that we have a good chance at beating him, but I'm scared of the fact we might fail," Zerina bit her lip, "I want us to win and have the future we dreamed about. I want to have a family with you. I don't want to lose that chance,"

"We'll get through this Rina-ya," Law promised her as he moved her hair lightly to nuzzle into her neck, "Once we do, you can stop using those spells to prevent pregnancy and we can try for a child,"

"Promise?" Zerina asked hesitantly.

"Promise," Law felt her relax and smirked as he kissed her neck lightly.

* * *

 _~Dressrosa street, Dressrosa, New World, 1524~_

"Damn it!" Zerina cursed loudly as her arm burned earning a surprised look from Robin, Franky, and Ussop.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as Zerina grit her teeth.

"Law's being an idiot," Zerina knew something was wrong as her arm suddenly went numb, "Fuck that hurt,"

Zerina tried to move her arm and found herself unable it. As time went on, the pain going through her increased and she finally couldn't move anymore. Robin looked at her in concern and asked, "What's going on?"

"My bond with Law allows us to feel what each other feels," Zerina explained through gritted teeth, "Law is currently in a lot of pain and I suddenly can't move my arm meaning the idiot must have had serious damage done to the nerves though what damage it is I couldn't tell you,"

Robin winced and murmured, "Whatever he's doing, it must be important."

"Yeah though I'm kicking his ass if I find out that all this pain was unnecessary and could have been avoided," Zerina sent calming emotions to Law and whispered through their link, _"Will you be alright?"_

It took awhile before Law replied, _"Yes. Be careful."_

 _"Says the one with the damaged arm,"_ Zerina internally smirked, _"Love you,"_

* * *

 _~Kyros House, Dressrosa, New World, 1524~_

Zerina panted softly as she helped her summons heal the wounded, "Damn they did a number on us."

"You should rest Zerina," Sabo told the summoner, "You're injured as well,"

Zerina looked at the blonde for a few moments before shaking her head, "I'm fine. I'll rest when the serious injures are healed."

Law frowned softly before ordering, "Zerina-ya rest and allow your summons to do the work."

Offering the man a glare, Zerina retorted, "If I help them heal, the work will be done faster. I can rest once we're off this island and heading towards Zou."

With that said, Zerina focused on healing Luffy earning a glare from Law. He wondered just what he did to cause her to disobey him like that. Sure she did as she wished, but she usually never disobeyed his orders.

* * *

~ _Going Luffy-senpai_ _, on route to Zou, New World, 1524~_

"Rina-ya?" Law called out softly as he walked onto the deck, "Where are you?"

"Over here," Zerina was sitting on one of the railings.

Law walked over as Zerina continued to stare up at the slow moving crescent move above her. Frowning slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Law asked, "What's wrong?"

Zerina contemplated what she was going to say before sighing and murmuring, "Whatever was building in the air didn't fade when Doflamingo was defeated. If anything, it increased. It's driving me insane."

Law's frown deepened, "What do you think it is?"

Zerina shook her head, "I don't know. I've tried contacting Aki about it, but haven't got any replies."

"Do you think somethings happening with the summoners?" Law disliked feeling the slight fear that emanated through their bond, "Rina-ya..."

"Maybe," Zerina turned her head and bit her lip, "Law I really don't like it," Law sighed and pulled her closer, "It feels like somethings weighing down on me,"

Law contemplated what that could mean for a few moments before suggesting, "Perhaps it's stress over just how close we came to dying and the fact we've been away from the crew for too long."

Zerina frowned, but didn't outright dismiss it, "Perhaps though I'm not completely sure about it."

Law pressed a kiss to her cheek, "If the feeling still exists after we reunite with the crew, we can try to figure out what it is. For now..."

Zerina giggled softly as Law trailed off and smirked at her suggestively. Rolling her eyes, she murmured, "We're not on our ship."

"I did promise you that we could try for a child after defeating Doflamingo," Law replied while picking her up earning a yelp from her, "We won't have the best chance to do so since our crew isn't likely to leave us alone when we arrive,"

"True they do have an amazing ability to be cock-blockers," Zerina wrapped her arms around his neck, "Fine, but I'm setting up privacy wards,"

"Good," Law carried her towards the room Bartolomeo had given them, "I'd rather not have anyone hearing the sounds you make,"

Zerina blushed softly and pressed her nose into the crook of Law's neck. No matter how many times they've done it nor the fact that they had bonded would get her to stop blushing when Law spoke like that.

* * *

 _~Right leg forest, Zou, New World, 1524~_

Zerina looked around the forest with a slight frown, "I wonder where the others are. They should be expecting us since Cole is with them."

Law wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke in a soothing tone knowing that Zerina was feeling some separation anxiety due to the amount of time she had been separated from her familiar, "I am sure they're going to be here soon. They're probably arguing over who's going to greet us first."

Smiling hesitantly, Zerina sighed softly, "Yeah that's probably what's keeping them."

"RINA-CHAN! CAPTAIN!" Was shouted as both Law and Zerina suddenly found themselves in the midst of a mass of wiggling bodies.

Giggling softly, Zerina hugged the closest person, Bepo, and murmured, "Missed you too Sweet Heart."

Bepo hugged her as Cole suddenly jumped onto her head, "Next time you need to do something like that, I'm staying with you. They're all idiots!"

"Did you guys train while we were gone?" Zerina asked while being passed around by her crew-mates to be hugged and checked over.

"Yup! We can't wait to show you what we can do!" Shachi crowed proudly.

Smiling softly, Zerina looked towards Law and sent, _"They're our boys. Just like when they left."_

Law merely chuckled in response and the two absorbed the contact with their crew after so long apart. While the world around the wouldn't realize it, the Hearts Pirates were a family.

* * *

 _~Right leg forest, Zou, New World, 1524~_

Something was wrong. Snapping open her eyes, Zerina tried to figure out what was wrong as she slowly sat up. A chill ran through her as she struggled to figure out what was setting her senses off. Stumbling over to her bag of clothes, she slipped into her regular outfit and made sure she had all her weapons before walking outside of the hut the Hearts Pirates were calling theirs for now. She looked around as she heard Law sleepily call out through their bond, _"Rina-ya what's wrong?"_

 _"Magics filling the air and it feels so fucking wrong that I can barely breath,"_ Zerina swallowed thickly as she felt Law's slight alarm.

She barely felt Cole jump onto her shoulders as the sense of wrongness grew, "Zerina?"

"Cole can you feel that?" Zerina asked as she heard her crew-mates stumble around and felt Law making his way towards her.

"Yeah it ain't good," Cole grimaced as his hackles rose, "It feels like something pull at our magic,"

Scowling slightly, Zerina clenched her gauntlet covered fist, "I really don't like the sound of that."

"Rina-ya," Zerina turned to see Law holding Kikoku, "What exactly do you feel?"

"The pressure that I've been feeling for the last few weeks has grown to the point that I can barely breath," Zerina answered with a slight grimace as the magic in the air sung higher, "It feels like somethings pulling at my magic,"

"Look at the moon!" Bepo shouted as he stumbled outside.

Spinning around, Zerina looked up to see the moon glowing an eerie red tinted blue. As soon as her eyes locked on it, she felt the pull on her magic increase and gasped softly. Feeling a warm hand touch her shoulder, she turned to see Law and felt his worry through their bond, "Rina-ya what's wrong?"

"The pull," Zerina gasped as the pull grew stronger and stronger, "I-"

A wordless scream left her as she felt something hook onto her magic painfully. She tried to push it off, but only found the hook tightening. The warm hand on her shoulder vanished as a chill surrounded her. She looked around and found herself surrounded by a circle one would normally see being used by a summoner. The hooks dug painfully into her magic and forced her closer to the circle. She swung her head as she heard, "ZERINA!"

Law was struggling to stand against the wall of the hut with their worried crew around them, "LAW!"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she realized what was happening. Law's eyes widened before narrowing, "I won't let them take you!"

Zerina struggled against the power only for the pain to increase ten-fold. She was forced to the ground and felt Cole slid off her shoulder. Shaking her head, Zerina looked at Law, "We don't have a choice..."

Law felt helpless as he watched the circle shine brightly, "Rina-ya."

 _"I love you Law and I'll find my way back to you,"_ Zerina promised through their bond as speaking out loud became impossible for her.

 _"I will find my way to you and kill every single person that made this happen,"_ Law vowed as his view of Zerina was becoming blocked by the bright crimson stained blue glow of the circle, _"I promise you that. I love you,"_

Zerina let out an agonized howl as the glow enveloped her completely and the world around her began to spin. Law barely heard the approach of the minks and Strawhats as he stared at the circle that disappeared in a burst of sparks. Anger and rage ran through him as he stared at the place his Zerina had been. Growling angerly, Law forced himself to stand and spoke to his crew, "We will find Zerina-ya again and we will kill the ones that took her."

"Aye Captain," The crew replied with steel in their eyes.

 **And that people is the end of this chapter. If you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

 **Thanks to the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thank you for the review!**

 **Love Law: I hope this chapter cleared up your confusion though it does state in the summary that Zerina is 23 not 14.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please Review!**


	5. Chapter Five: The headmaster's gambling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 **This is it! Zerina is in the Wizarding WORLD!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The headmaster's gambling success: A bumbling old man, rude hat, a plump witch, and a trip to a bar

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina struggled to keep herself conscious as she was finally tossed out of whatever it was that grabbed her. The hooks in her magic were still there, but no longer causing her any true pain. It was like an uncomfortable itch or trying to get used to have your ears pierced. She felt the brief feeling of warm air brushing across her face moments before the cold unrelenting ground became her new friend. She vaguely recognized the feeling of stone, but couldn't tell what type of stone it was because of the sheer weight of the magic surrounding her. It was like being in the middle of a electrical storm while being covered in metal only without the immense amount of pain that came with being struck by lightning. In fact, the magic felt both wild and controlled. It was decidedly odd, but not worth pursuing at the moment. She slowly pushed herself up and found multiple eyes staring at her from all sides, but none of them were familiar. With a slight growl, she decided to summon a bit of back up, "From the depths of hell, I call to you my hounds. Rise up and guard me!"

The familiar summoning circles formed around Zerina and nine hounds rose up. Calcifer let out a confused growl as those around them shrieked, "Mistress why have you called us?"

"I've been pulled from our home and brought here for some reason," Zerina explained prompting her hounds to growl and form a circle around her, "I figured I'd summon some back up before trying to figure out where the hell we are,"

"Good choice," Calcifer growled with a slight grin before looking at those around them as he barked, "Why have you brought our mistress here?!"

Zerina felt Cole jump onto her shoulder as she slowly stood up. Brushing her fingers against Cole's side, Zerina noted that he was shaking slightly and noticed that she too was shaking. Cole curled up around her neck making himself seem like a fox fur scarf and murmured, "I need to rest. Whatever that was, I-"

"Don't worry," Zerina murmured softly, "Just rest, Calcifer and the others will keep me safe,"

Cole nodded softly before slumping against Zerina's neck. With a slight smile, Zerina shook her head lightly before returning her attention to those around her. Calcifer was standing beside her as an old man asked, "Are you Zerina Potter?"

"I am Trafalgar Zerina," Zerina answered with a slightly guarded look towards him, "Why was I brought here?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you dismiss these animal-" Someone suggested only for Zerina's summons to growl and Zerina to glare at them.

"Call us animals again and we'll slaughter you," Calcifer growled earning gasps, "We will ask again. Why have you brought us here?"

The old man raised his hands as if to say he's harmless making Zerina internally snort as she could feel the magic wafting off of him, "If you will allow it, we can move somewhere less public to speak."

Zerina took note of the children in the room and wondered if this was the school in the letter her mother had showed her. Turning her head to look at the old man, she considered all her options before giving a slight nod, "So long as you swear on your magic not to harm me or mine, I will allow it."

Zerina knew it was the best course of action as the old man's energy took on a displeased edge. Calcifer and the other hounds were growling at those around them. It wouldn't be long before her hounds decided to act on their own if they deemed it necessary to protect her. As if knowing what she was thinking, the man spoke, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do swear on my magic that we will not harm you or yours. So mote it be."

Magic surged and Zerina felt a faint tingle on the back of her neck that signified that the vow had taken. Nodding to the man, She said, "Let us get this over with then."

* * *

 _~Headmasters office, Hogwarts,_ _Scotland, 1994~_

Calcifer sat down at her side with two others of his pack sitting with him. Zerina looked around the room she had been taken to by a rather slimy looking man that smelled of chemicals. The room was obviously some sort of office containing a vast number of portraits that snored softly much to her surprise and slight amusement. It also contained many spindly tables with intricate silvery devices upon them. Zerina's eyes narrow slightly upon feeling the magic wafting off of them and could smell the faint hint of old blood. Shaking herself slightly, she turned her eyes to what had to be the most interesting being in the office. Sat atop a perch made of gold, a phoenix with feathers the color of the sunset. As golden eyes met her emerald greens, Zerina was struck by the oldness of the phoenix and immediatly bowed her head to it. A joyful song left the phoenix as it took flight and landed on Zerina lap. With little prompting from the gorgeous bird, Zerina lightly stroked it's feathers and murmured, "You must have so much knowledge inside of you."

The bird trilled and a shock of warmth brushed against her magic. Reaching out a tendril of her magic, she hesitantly brushed it against the birds own earning a joyful trill from the phoenix. Warmth engulfed her as if she had just jumped into a hot spring and banished the lingering effects of the unexpected transportation. The warmth receded slowly until the only warmth she felt came from her summons and the fire lit in the grate behind her. Slowly opening her eyes as she wondered when they had closed, she met the golden eyes of the phoenix and a warm male voice murmured, _"Many years have passed since the last summoner had come into these halls, I had thought all had died in this world, but it appears I was halfway wrong. As it stands, I have seen into your soul and know that you are worthy of calling upon me,"_ A sunset colored crystal the size of Zerina's thumb shot out of the phoenix's breast and hovered before her chain before sinking into the silver metal as if it had always belonged, " _To call upon me, you must simply say this 'In the fires of the sun, I call to you. Soar down from the sun, Solaris."_

"Thank you," Zerina murmured so softly that the man that had led her here couldn't hear a word she spoke, "It is a great honor to be allowed to summon a phoenix,"

 _"One that I know you will not abuse as some might,"_ The phoenix, Solaris, replied with an amused trill, _"I will speak to you at some point in the next few days after you've settled in. I trust that you know why you were pulled here?"_

"Somewhat," Zerina answered with a slight frown, "The so called prophecy?"

 _"Aye,"_ Solaris gave a sigh before looking towards the door where Zerina could feel quite a few presences approaching, _"Until I can speak with you, I will warn you of this. Do not trust the headmaster. While his intentions are great, he goes about it in the worst ways,"_

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions," Zerina replied with a low sigh, "Thank you for the warning,"

Solaris nodded and said no more as the door opened. Calcifer and the other hounds rose up immediatly to glare at those entering the room. The old man from before was at the head of the group. He had a very long beard though Zerina had seen a few nobles that were longer. It was tucked into the belt of the old man's rather annoyingly colored robes. Who wears neon yellow and brown? Zerina mentally shook her head as she took in the old man's half moon glasses that did nothing to take away from his blue eyes. She felt something brush against the mental shields she had built up and immediatly glared at the man as she directed her eyes away from his. It appears the old fart was a disrespectful mind reader. The old man spoke as a group of people followed him in, "Please call off your..."

"Summons," Zerina answered in a bored tone and watched the eyes of the strangers widen in surprise, "Calcifer," The alpha turned his large head, "Please stand down for now. If they present a problem, you have my permission to maim them, but not kill them,"

Calcifer growled softly in displeasure, but nodded as he knew it would be stupid to attack someone in such an unfamiliar place, "Very well mistress."

"Now," Zerina felt her hounds settle back into their places around her, "What is going on exactly?"

The old man cleared his throat and broke those around him out of their shock driven chance, "Ah, yes," He walked towards his desk while looking at the phoenix in Zerina's lap, "I see that Fawkes is very taken with you. You must be a very light oriented witch."

Zerina stared at the man for a few moment before she burst out laughing with her hounds quickly following. Solaris let out a laughing trill as well. It took a few moments for them to stop laughing. Zerina wiped away the slight tears that formed on the edges of her eyes and snickered softly, "That had to be the funniest thing I've heard since my boys decided to try to make me breakfast in bed after I'd been sick with the flue," She noticed the shock on the man's face and saw it mirrored on the other occupants face's, "What?"

"You have children?" One of the few women in the room asked.

She was an old woman wearing tartan green robes and gave off an air of strictness. Zerina snorted softly, "As if i'd want those idiots to be my children, I don't have any just yet," Zerina yawned lightly, "My boys are like my brothers."

"Why did you laugh when I called you a light oriented witch?" The old man asked.

Zerina looked at him with a slight frown, "Why wouldn't I? Light and dark is just a classification used by children just starting to use magic because it makes it easier for them to cast magic," She leaned back against her seat, "As for the witch part, I'm a summoner class mage. Witches are those that barely have enough magic to use a focus let alone actually have any true power. If anything, the greatest magic a witch could actually access is their transformation magic," She scoffed lightly at being called that, "It's very insulting to be referred to as that."

"My dear-" The old man was cut off by the tips of her dual tanto being pressed against his throat.

Zerina smiled cheerfully at him as those around her gasped, "Do not call me your anything. I only belong to my bonded and you are not him so do not call me yours. I will only tolerate being called his."

The old man attempted to nod only for the blades of her tanto to dig in a little prompting him to speak, "O-of course."

Zerina sheathed her blades in their specially designed sheathes on the middle of her back and settled back into her chair. She smiled pleasantly at the old man, "Now tell me why I was summoned here? Do be quick and do not ask anymore questions or I'm not going to be responsible for what my summons choose to do."

"Of course," The old man took a deep breath, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts which is where we are," Zerina nodded slowly while inwardly pleased with finding out that this was the magic school mentioned in the letter, "Hogwarts and two other schools are currently attempting to bring back an ancient tournament. The tournament requires a student from each school to act as their schools champion. Because of this, an ancient artifact is used to act as the impartial judge used to decide the champions. The ancient artifact is called the goblet of fire,"

"And my name ended up in this goblet?" Zerina asked with slightly narrowed eyes and got a nod in return, "Who put it in?"

Dumbledore sighed softly, "You have been missing for 13 long years miss Trafalgar and every other attempt to find you has fallen through. In order to find you, I entered your name under a fourth school to have you brought here."

Zerina's lips thin into an uncharacteristic snarl as her pupil shifted into silver starbursts. The air in the room became frigid as her hounds let out soft growls that slowly grew. As her anger filled her, Zerina bit out in a soft voice, "You thought it was okay to take me from my home where I'm perfectly happy with my family? My bonded? Did it ever occur to you that I may be happy where I was? Did it even cross your mind that I have a life wherever I was?" She took a deep breath while glaring at him, "Please inform me why you could have possibly thought it was okay to take me from where I belonged?"

Dumbledore seemed to be struggling to breath, but Zerina didn't give a crap. It was the old man's own fault for dragging her away from where she belonged. When he finally stuttered out an answer, Zerina stared at him coldly, "You belong here."

Zerina glared harder at him, "I want to go home now."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Dumbledore gasped out, "The tournament is a magically binding contract that you need to see through until the end. If you do not, you will lose your magic,"

Zerina's already thin patience snapped and she growled out, "Mother damn you and yours."

Without a thought to him, she stood up and left the room with her hounds following her.

* * *

 _~Lake, Hogwarts grounds,_ _Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina took a deep breath as she stopped running and sat down with her back against Calcifer's side. She pulled her legs up against her chest and leaned against the warmth her closest summon offered. He spoke softly as the other two hounds that had been in the office and the two left at the bottom of the stairs laid around them, "Storming out was not the best plan."

"It's better than destroying that office and killing all inside," Zerina replied while glaring out at the lake.

Calcifer let out a rumbling growl of laughter that soothed Zerina somewhat, "I suppose. Mira would have killed them all."

"No doubt," Zerina let out a soft giggle as her eyes softened slightly before she frowned, "I want to go back home,"

Calcifer sighed, "I know you do, but at the moment, it seems that going home is impossible."

Zerina closed her eyes, "My luck fucking sucks."

"Yes, yes it does," The summons around her said before the group laughed.

When the laughter subsided, Calcifer spoke, "Zerina relax and let us guard you. Contact your mate through your bond and rest. We'll deal with these people in the morning."

Zerina nodded and cast a few wards to make it easier on all of them. One ward to keep pests away, one ward to keep the area around them warm, one ward to keep those with ill intent away, and one ward to keep from being seen. With that done, Zerina's eyes closed once more and she concentrated on her bond to Law. It was strained due to the distance between them, but it was still very much there. Opening the bond slowly, she felt Law's emotions brush against her own. Rage, hatred, longing, and love hit her like a tone of bricks. Pushing her own emotions towards the bond, she felt Law's slight surprise then his relief. Smiling softly, Zerina spoke through their bond, 'I'm safe enough at the moment. I haven't been injured. Upon reaching the place I was in, I summoned Calcifer and half his pack to guard me.'

 _"Good. Did you find out who the hell summoned you?"_ Law asked with relief radiating off of him.

'A bunch of idiots that think magic is classified as light and dark,' Zerina rolled her eyes earning a chuckle from Law, 'An old man put my name in a magical goblet to get it to summon me. I apparently have to participate in some kind of tournament as a result or my magic is going to be taken away,'

Law's anger rushed over her, _"I'm going to kill that bastard when I get there."_

'I hope you get here soon,' Zerina sent calming feelings towards him.

 _"I'm working on it,"_ Law promised earning a slight sigh of relief from Zerina, _"I managed to contact Redhair-ya and he told me that he would contact Aki-ya as soon as he could,"_

'And knowing my brother, he would do everything in his power to get here,' Zerina smiled softly, 'Keep me informed?'

 _"I will. I promise,"_ Law replied as Zerina yawned softly, _"Get some rest,"_

'I'll try, but you kinda ruined me when it comes to sleeping alone,' Zerina replied while pressing a bit closer to Calcifer and finding herself falling asleep.

 _"You ruined me as well,"_ Law teasingly replied, _"Good night Rina-ya. I love you,"_

'Night Law,' Zerina yawned softly, 'I love you too,'

* * *

~ _Headmasters office, Hogwarts,_ _Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina sat in the same chair as last night with her arms and legs crossed. Solaris once more sat with her only this time it was on Zerina's unoccupied shoulder. Cole was sitting on top of Zerina's head and glaring at Dumbledore. Calcifer and his pack had returned to the summoning world in exchange for a few other summons. Sitting at her feet, a mastiff sized blue dragon stared up at the headmaster with pale sea green eyes. Sitting on the right side of her chair, a large black grey wolf with cinnamon colored eyes looked around the room carefully. Sitting on the left side of her chair, a silver and white tiger looked at the window with misty purple eyes. Standing behind her chair, a bear with dark chocolate colored fur and leaf green eyes stared at the headmaster with an impassive frown. All in all, Dumbledore found himself suitably intimidated. He could feel the power rolling off the group of beas-Summons, he reminded himself quickly. It was not a comfortable feeling though given the look in Zerina's eyes, it was most likely well deserved. Swallowing slightly, he tried to offer her his grandfatherly smile, "Miss Trafalgar thank you for meeting with me. If I may ask, where did you sleep?"

"By the lake," Zerina answered in a bored tone.

She had decided to pull a Law when confronted with new people. It was quite funny to watch, so it's probably really funny to do. Seeing the surprised look on his face, Zerina rolled her eyes. What did he expect? Did he think she'd find somewhere in this stupid castle to sleep? Honestly she felt more at home by the lake then in this castle though she did admit the magic it gave off was amazing. Mentally shaking her head as Dumbledore opened his mouth, she once again paid attention, "That is surprising as last night was rather cold."

"If you use wards to keep away the chill and pests, it isn't that uncomfortable," Zerina looked at him boredly, "Can we get on with this meeting?"

"Ah yes," He nodded with a slight frown though it vanished quickly into a smile, "As you are stuck here for the foreseeable future, I think it would be beneficial to both of us if you joined the Hogwarts student body,"

Feeling startled and wary, Zerina asked, "Why would I do that? I'm already fully trained."

"Would it not be beneficial to at least see what we can do here?" Dumbledore asked in a tone that made Zerina inwardly scoff.

She would admit that seeing what they could do would be a good idea, but going to school? The very though disgusted her as she was older than the students here. Frowning at the man, she replied, "While beneficial, I am 23 years old not whatever age you thought me to be."

The old man seemed surprised and took out his wand, "If you will allow me, I wish to cast a spell to check your age."

"That will be the only spell you cast?" Zerina asked while internally laughing at the fact the old man used a wand to cast magic.

"Of course," Zerina nodded and the old man waved his wand in an intricate pattern, " ***Aetate Idem** ,"

A golden glow surrounded Zerina for a few moments before forming a large 23 in front of her. Zerina reached out lightly with magic coated fingers as she murmured, "Interesting."

"It is not a spell used by Summoners," Cole murmured while eyeing the number for a few moments before it faded.

"You may find many spells being used by us aren't used by Summoners," Dumbledore was frowning, "It is odd. You are 23,"

"Time in my world must go faster than here," Zerina outwardly shrugged while inwardly worried over how the time difference would effect her.

Dumbledore frowned and nodded, "I suppose so. Never the less, it would be beneficial for you to join the Hogwarts student body."

Zerina frowned at his insistence and considered her options. It was at that moment her bond with Law opened and he asked, _"What are you doing?"_

'I'm speaking to the Headmaster here,' Zerina answered feeling slightly happy for the contact and explained what had occurred so far, 'What do you think I should do?'

 _"Considering how much time you have to waste until the end of this tournament and our reunion,"_ Law spoke calmly after a few moments, _"I suggest doing as he asks if only to have something to do and find out as much about that world as possible,"_

'I suppose,' Zerina was somewhat reluctant even if her intellectual side perked up at the thought of having more knowledge, 'But I don't want to spend time learning useless shit,'

 _"Then tell him to have the teachers test you,"_ Law suggested and Zerina knew he was smirking, _"By doing that, you can avoid learning useless information while getting a chance to see what these people can do,"_ Zerina mentally nodded as it was a good plan, _"Keep the true extent of your skills secret. They are enemies until proven otherwise. Perhaps you can find us some allies or new crew members while you're there,"_

'I guess that works,' Zerina nodded before noticing that Dumbledore was attempting to get her attention, 'The old man requires my attention. I'll speak with you later,'

 _"Of course,"_ The connection closed for the most part.

Looking at Dumbledore, Zerina spoke, "Seeing as I'm stuck here for a while, I believe that it would be a good idea for me to learn what you have to offer," She held up a hand as he went to speak, "However, I ask that your teachers test my knowledge. By doing that, I can avoid learning useless information and spending my time here wisely."

"Of course," He paused for a few moments, "Do you have a wand?"

"If I need a focus, I use my staff. Wands are for witches and wizards," Zerina answered earning a slight nod.

"I see. Be that as it may, you will need a wand to learn many of the magical subjects we have to offer," Zerina mentally sighed.

The wolf beside her spoke for the first time, "Is it truly necessary?"

"As Ms. Trafalgar is new to the wizarding world, I would prefer her using a wand until she gets the spells down," Dumbledore answered while Zerina could somewhat understand the need, "Magic is after all a bit dangerous in the hands of those that do not know how to wield it,"

"A bit insulting," Zerina stated dryly, "But none the less true. Seeing as this branch of magic is new to me, I can somewhat see the need of having a wand at least for now,"

Dumbledore smiled in a way that set Zerina on edge, "Good. I will have one of my staff members come up to take you to get a wand and the required supplies."

"I will not be wearing a uniform," Zerina said earning a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked, "As a part of the school-"

Zerina raised a hand to cut him off, "I am an adult that got dragged away from her home to a school for children to participate in a tournament that I have no business being in," Uncrossing her arms and legs, Zerina leaned forward on her elbows, "I am only going to be part of this school for the classes. As such, I have no use for that clothing. I will be leaving as soon as this tournament is over and my family comes here,"

He was silent for a few moments before nodding, "Very well. As it stands, I wish to sort you into one of the houses-"

"Why?" Zerina asked.

"Because it will be easier to acknowledge you as one of our students," Dumbledore answered.

With a sigh, Zerina nodded and the old man stood. He walked over to a book shelf and picked up a tattered hat. Zerina grimaced at the dirtiness of it and mentally promised herself to shower as soon as possible. Dumbledore walked over as the brim of the hat tore open and it asked, "What is it cock sucking bastard? I sorted those snot nosed bastardized sons of whores already."

Zerina immediatly liked the hat and heard her summons snort. Oh she had to introduce that thing to Law. Not only would it piss him off by spouting insults, Law would go crazy trying to figure out how the fuck that thing worked! Zerina internally grinned as Dumbledore sighed, "Hat I have one more student to sort."

"Very well you foreskin eating waste of sperm," I internally snickered.

"Miss Trafalgar this is the sorting hat. Please excuse it's rather vulgar language. It doesn't get out much," Dumbledore said as he held out the hat.

Zerina took it as she said, "Perhaps it's vulgar because it doesn't get out much. If I were stuck in a castle for however long it's been here, I would probably go insane too."

Zerina placed it on her head and jolted upon feeling the brush of something against her mental shields as the hat fell over her eyes. The hat spoke though it was inside of her mind, _"Lower those shields. I need to get into your mind to sort ya. Though I have to admit, you have pretty strong shields for a human."_

'You will not share the information you find?' Zerina asked the hat curiously.

" _No,"_ The hat answered, _"My creator made it so that I couldn't share the information no matter how much the lamb fucking bastards asked,"_

'Very well,' Zerina slowly lowered her shields, 'I really like you,'

 _"Feelings mutual with what I'm finding here,"_ Zerina followed the hat through her memories, _"A pirate and a summoner? You'll kill half the inbred sheep that walk the halls just because most are like those world nobles,"_ The hat paused at the memory of Law and her bonding, " _Your bonded? Oh the old piss drinker won't like that,"_

'Why's that?' Zerina asked as they continued watching the bonding process, 'He didn't really react when I talked about being bonded before,'

 _"The family your father belonged to has a lot of money,"_ Zerina smiled faintly as the bonding ceremony ended and the party her boys threw started when they met back up, _"As such, you stand to inherit all of it as you are the only member of the Potter family alive as well as your father's heir. Your Godfather also named you heir of his family as you are somewhat related to him. Since you're married and are over 17, you can claim your inheritance though that's best left for when you actually know about this world,"_ They continued on once they got down to the more private moments of that night, " _As for why the spackle eating bastard didn't react, bonding is all but lost to this world. If my memory is correct, the last bonding happened three hundred years ago and hasn't been mentioned since,"_

Zerina nodded at the suggestion, 'A good idea. It's kinda sad that bondings lost to this world. Any idea how I can learn as fast as possible?'

 _"The library and going to the bank to speak with your account managers,"_ The hat continued to sift through the memories and paused upon seeing her summoning, _"You'll probably find a lot of other shit because you're a summoner. Damn it's been awhile since one of you came here. Your mother was close to being one, but fell short,"_

'That explains why I survived being born in this world,' Zerina had always wondered about her birth since it was rather surprising that she managed to survive.

 _"Healing magic and all that it entails is far more advanced in this world than your home due to the weak little shits needing to_ _compensate,"_ The hat continued through her memories, _"If you get pregnant, you just have to get a healer from this world and the potions they have here. It'll be safe for you,"_

'I guess it's somewhat good I got dragged here,' Zerina would tell this to Law as soon as possible, 'So what exactly are the houses like?'

The sorting hat let out a small laugh, _"The houses these days are not worth speaking about. Very few that I've sorted since the old goat got made headmaster actually live up to the standards of the founders. Gryffindor used to be for the brave and courageous. It's full of bully's and brash idiots not worth the grey matter in their heads. Ravenclaw used to be for those that were eager to learn. It's full of book worms that hoard all their knowledge and don't put it to use. Slytherin used to be for the cunning and ambitious,"_ The hat snorted, _"It's filled to the brim with snot nosed bigots that have their heads up their parents asses for the most part. Hufflepuff was for the loyal and hardworking,"_ The hat sighed lightly, " _Of all the houses, the badgers have managed to keep to the way their founder wanted it. If you wish to find good crew members, you'll find none so loyal than the badgers though do not think you won't find any among the other houses. I know of a few that would be good for your crew if you manage to win their attention and respect."_

'Mind sharing?' Zerina asked with a raised eyebrow, 'They're over fifteen right? Law and I won't take anyone under fifteen onto the crew unless they have no other option. Even then, we would keep them away from the fighting until they were ready or we found a place for them to stay,'

The hat was silent for a moment, _"Lass the public call you both monsters, yet you two do much more for those you pick up then most ever do in their lives. It's a slight surprise with how your bonded acts, but that's just one of his facades isn't it?"_

'Yeah pretty much,' Zerina smiled slightly, 'So hat? About the people you think would be good for my crew?'

 _"Two badgers by the names Bones Susan and Abbot Hannah,"_ Zerina nodded and started making a mental list, _"Of the lions, five will be good. Granger Hermione, Weasley Fred, Weasley George, Weasley Ginevra , and Longbottom Neville. A raven by the name of Lovegood Luna would be a good fit. Of the snakes, I can suggest six. Malfoy Draco, Davis Tracy, Greengrass Daphne, Greengrass Astoria, Zabini Blaise, and Nott Theodore,"_

'I will watch them for a while before attempting to actually make contact,' Zerina muttered as she placed the mental list into the things she had to remember and she noticed that they were reaching the last of her memories, 'On that note, I need a place to train without getting those around me hurt as my summons and I tend to get a bit out of hand when sparring,'

 _"I know a place,"_ The hat watched her earliest memory of her mother's familiar, Zero, carrying her on his back while evading her mother's attempts to give them both a bath, _"On the seventh floor of the castle, a painting of a man trying to teach some trolls ballet. In front of it, you will find a completely blank wall. Pass the painting three times while thinking of what you need. A door will appear and you'll have what you need. The limits of the room are endless save for the fact that the room cannot summon food, water, or things outside of the castle. Living or dead beings cannot be summoned either,"_

'Sounds useful,' Zerina internally grinned at the thought of all the chaos she could cause using that room.

 _"That it is,"_ The hat snickered, _"Now, you are proving a bit difficult to decide what to do with. You're loyal to a fault when it comes to those you see as family, but only hard working when you need to be,"_

'I'm lazy unless I'm interested in something,' Zerina didn't bother feeling offended since it was true.

 _"You love to learn, but only when it comes to things that interest you,"_ Everything else bored her, _"You're as cunning as Salazar wished his students would be, but only show it when you need to. You're ambitious only when it comes to your bonded and keeping your crew safe,"_ Pretty much, " _You have bravery and courage, but it's only used to keep your crew safe. You're also stupidly brash and rush in without a plan if one of your crew members is hurt,"_ Zerina inwardly huffed but didn't disagree, _"You really need to think things through, but I will admit those weapons you design are very interesting and it would be amazing to see them come to life,"_ The hat paused for a few moments, _"As it stands, I have no fucking idea where to put you. You'd kill most of the snakes. The raven's would be pulling their hair out just being in a room with you let alone sleeping in the same dorm as you,"_

'I'm not sharing a room or dorm with children,' Zerina internally shuddered at the mere thought of it.

The hat chuckled and Zerina rolled her eyes, _"Of course. Now as I was saying, you'd kill the lions for their bullying ways. I will warn you that there is also a lion related to three of your perspective crew-mates. He vows that you will be his wife."_

'What the hell?!' Zerina growled deeply in her throat, 'What kind of idiot would want me as his wife when he doesn't know shit about me?'

 _"You're famous here for surviving a spell designed to kill the victim with even the slightest touch,"_ Zerina rolled her eyes as spells like that were stupid and worthless as they took away the fun of battle, _"No one knows how you did it, but I'd guess your birth mother used a ritual of some sort,"_

'Ritual sacrifice would do it. Summoners very rarely touch ritual magic outside of the one we use to summon our familiars,' Zerina contemplated the rituals she knew, 'If my birth mother was close to summoner mage level, it is likely that she managed to find a ritual that would reflect the curse without doing much damage to me,'

 _"I suppose so,"_ The hat muttered seemingly surprised, _"Either way, I don't think you belong in the lions house even if your birth parents were apart of it,"_

'That leaves the badgers?' Zerina wasn't quite sure where these names came from.

 _"The animal names come from the animals used to symbolize the houses,"_ The hat answered her unasked question, _"As for your question, yes the badgers are the best choice. Not only will it give you the best chance to move about, it will also make people underestimate you as the badgers are seen as the weakest house,"_ Zerina rolled her eyes as those that always seemed the weakest were usually the ones you needed to watch out for, _"On that note, the entrance to the badgers common room is close to the kitchens. If you need extra food, all you have to do is tickle the pear,"_ Before she could ask what it meant, the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"

Zerina snatched the hat off her head with a hiss, "Stupid hat. My ears are sensitive."

The hat snickered as it was taken from her, "I'll be going back to sleep you wastes of semen."

Zerina glowered at the hat before taking note of how tense her summons were. Before she could ask what was wrong, Dumbledore spoke, "Now that you're sorted," He didn't look too pleased for whatever reason, "I'll introduce you to the four heads of houses here before sending you off to Diagon to get supplies for yourself."

"I don't exactly have any money on me," Zerina really disliked not having most of her supplies either though thankfully Law and her boys would make good use of those supplies.

"Your birth parents left you money," Dumbledore answered with a smile, "I've been holding onto the key to your vault since the events on Halloween thirteen years ago,"

"I see," Zerina held out her hand and the headmaster hesitated for a few moments before handing her a small silver key.

Handing the key to Cole, he grabbed it with one of his tails and the key vanished into his fur much to the shock of those around them. Zerina ran her fingers over Cole's fur and he nuzzled her lightly before they both turned their eyes towards the headmaster. He caught onto the silent question and gestured to the extra occupants in the room, "Ah yes! Minerva."

The old woman from last night stepped forward and offered Zerina a stern look, "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor, the deputy headmistress, and the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. I taught your birth parents. They were apart of my house."

Zerina offered her a curt nod before turning her eyes towards the slimy haired man. He sneered at her and she smirked at him as Cole bared his teeth, "Severus Snape. I'm head of Slytherin house, the potions masters, and the potions teacher here at Hogwarts."

He said no more, but Zerina didn't care as she knew that potions wasn't something she needed to learn. She was after all a potions mistress in her own right even if she didn't like to brew the disgusting things. Turning her attention to the rather short man, she bit back a smile as he grinned at her. She wondered just what he was exactly. He was human, but there was something else there though what it was she didn't know. With an internal shrug, she decided that it would pop up at some point. It just goes to show you that even summoners didn't know every creature out there. The old man squeaked out, "I'm Filius Flitwick. I'm head of Ravenclaw and the charms teacher here at Hogwarts. I taught your birth parents. Your mother had a real knack for charms and was one of my favorite students."

"A pleasure to meet you," Zerina felt herself relax slightly around the man.

He nodded as a plump looking woman covered in dirt walked forward. She smelt of plant-life, soil, and manure meaning that she must be the one in charge of those green houses. Zerina could tell that she was a generally kind woman which further eased Zerina's nerves though the others in the office and the fact that she was pulled her so violently that she couldn't relax fully. The woman spoke with a kind smile, "My name is Pomona Sprout. As head of Hufflepuff, I am happy to welcome you to my house though I'm afraid we don't exactly have a place for you as all our students are between the age 11 and 17 with the rare 18 year old. I work as the herbology professor here as well."

"Is quite alright ma'am," Zerina inclined her head, "I have no want to bunk with children as the thought actually disgusts me. I do hope that you will have rooms for me to use..." She turned her eyes towards the headmaster, "Right?"

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded, "I'll have the house elves prepare your rooms. Is there anything specific that you'll need?"

"Large windows, a fire place, comfortable bedding, a few tables..." Zerina trailed off as she debated asking before inwardly shrugging, "Is there a forge I can use here?"

"Why on earth would you need a forge?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked with a frown.

Zerina offered her a smile, "I'm a smith by nature ma'am even if I do not forge often as my work doesn't allow it. I would like a forge to continue my studies and hopefully create somethings to ease my time here."

Dumbledore frowned and nodded, "We do have a forge, but not the supplies that you'll need-"

"If you have a forge and can supply me the fuel, I will figure out the rest," It would be a good way to use the money in those vaults the hat mentioned, "I also require a potions lab for my own use,"

"A potions lab?" Dumbledore's frown deepened, "Why would you need that?"

"I am a potions mistress in my own right," Zerina answered feeling slightly bored even as she noticed the greasy haired man stiffen and look at her sharply, "My teachers said that if I didn't spend so much time in the forge, I would a good career in making potions. My heart however lies in the forge though I do enjoy spending some time making potions,"

"I suppose we could find you a suitable potions lab and storage area," Dumbledore looked at the greasy haired man, "Severus besides the two you use, is there a functioning potions lab?"

"Yes," He looked like he would rather be eating glass than giving a positive answer.

"I will have the house elves go down and tidy it up along with the forge," Dumbledore looked back at Zerina, "Is there anything else you require?"

"A map of some sort for this castle as I will likely get lost otherwise," Castles and cities were rather difficult to navigate most of the time, "Other than that, I'll need to be assured that I can wander as I please,"

"It is-" Zerina held up a hand as the old man went to argue.

"It will allow me to get rid of my nervous energy and get an understanding of this place," Zerina could feel her summons tensing, "It will also keep me occupied when I'm not learning, forging, or making potions. If I get bored, bad things tend to happen. I dislike being bored,"

Law always had games or puzzles for her to play with when she wasn't busy if he couldn't spend time with her. The boys also spent time with her when they were off duty as well as none of them liked being bored either. Zerina pushed away from her memories as the old man spoke, "Alright. I will have one of the students lead you around."

"Do make sure they know this castle and will give me useful information," Dumbledore nodded, "Other than the things we've spoken of, I can only ask that I'm given privacy and someone to answer the questions that I may have,"

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed, "Now if that's all, I think it's time for you to be taken to Diagon to get your supplies," He looked at the head of the badger house, "Pomona if you do not have any pressing matters, could you please take Miss Trafalgar to get her supplies,"

"Of course Headmaster," The plump woman looked at me, "I just need to grab a few things and speak to a few of your house mates before we head out," She looked at Dumbledore, "Albus has she been tested yet? I need to know what type of books she'll need,"

"Get her the books for every subject save for defense and potions as I do believe she will not require them," Dumbledore answered only for Zerina to cut in.

"I will be getting some of those potions texts as I wish to see if there is a big difference between the potions my home uses and the ones you use," Zerina frowned softly, "I'll also be getting other books so that I can learn more about this world,"

"Of course, Deary," Sprout nodded her head, "I'll be sure to help you find some good material to start with. You'll be like any muggleborn student except you already know about magic,"

Zerina inclined her head and stood, "Then shall we?"

"Of course," Sprout walked out of the headmasters office with Zerina and her summons on her tail.

Zerina followed her down the staircase as Cole commented, "You seem diffrent then the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Why is that?"

"As head of Hufflepuff, I tend to see things at a more neutral point than most along with Filius," Sprout answered as they left the staircase and passed by gargoyles, "As such, we see things that many do not. Neither of us agreed with the plan to bring you here, I argued that you were probably safe and happy where you were,"

"I'll argue with the safe part, but the happy part is true," Zerina ignored the snicker from Cole, "My occupation isn't safe by any means, but my bonded and I try our best to keep everyone around us save," Zerina sighed softly, "Even with the trouble that we run into, my boys are family and we're happy,"

"Bonded?" Sprout inquired as they passed by whispering students.

"Basically my husband," Zerina couldn't figure out a better way to say it, "It goes a bit further than that, but he is my husband for all intents and purposes,"

"You love him?" Sprout asked earning a slight smile.

"He's my best friend," Zerina didn't say anymore, "So about Hufflepuff, I would like to hear more about it,"

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, London, England, 1994~_

It was only Zerina's years of fighting and accidents that kept her from landing in a heap as she tumbled out of the fire place. She still stumbled as she moved forward as she tried to find her center of gravity once more. Placing a hand on the wall beside the fire place, she took a deep breath to center herself as Sprout walked up to her with an apologetic smile, "First times always the worst when it comes to magical transportation."

"Noted," Zerina closed her eyes and breathed through her nose.

The familiar weight of Cole settling himself on her head grounded her. The feeling of her favorite wolf summon leaning against her did the same. Reaching down, she ran her fingers through coarse fur as Cole said, "Akuma and I've spent some time figuring out what this place is like. Magic leaks out everywhere though most of it comes from the back door leading us to believe that we will find the entrance to this alley there."

Zerina hummed in reply and slowly opened her eyes as her stomach growled earning a soft laugh from Sprout. Offering the dirt covered witch a slight smile, she asked, "Can we get something to eat before we go about shopping?"

"Of course," She turned towards the bar, "Tom-Dear," The bar man looked up, "Can you get us some breakfast?"

"Of course Madame Sprout," The bar man answered while eyeing me, "Who's this? A lady friend?"

Zerina decided the man wasn't too bad as the visible skin on the woman in front of her turned pink, "Tom!"

"Madame Sprout is taking me on a tour of the alley and helping me get supplies as I'm new to this land," Zerina decided to nip any arguments and questions in the bud as she was feeling hungry.

"Sounds like Madame Sprout," The bar-man was bald with a few missing teeth, "Anything for your companions?"

"Some meat would be nice and water," Zerina answered while Sprout nodded.

"Coming right up," He gestured at the empty tables, "Find a seat and I'll have your order up. Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

Zerina hesitated as she didn't know what exactly these people had. As if knowing what was going through Zerina's head, Sprout answered, "Get her some pumpkin juice. I'll take the same."

Sprout led Zerina over to a booth and took a seat opposite of the summoner. Zerina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What is pumpkin juice?"

"It's a juice that everyone here drinks," She answered as Zerina reclined slightly in the booth while Cole laid out next to her and Akuma laid down at Zerina's feet, "I'm sure you can get the elves to make you some foods from home,"

"What are house elves?" Zerina had never heard of such beings.

"House elves are immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master," Sprout began to explain, "They're small creatures with large eyes and floppy ears that do things for their masters like chores. They obey every command their master gives no matter what," Zerina grimaced slightly as it reminded her of slavery, "Because their magic isn't stable, they need to bond with a magic user. The magic user's magic will stabilize the magic of the house elf and keep it sane,"

"So if they don't want to be insane, they have to be bound?" Zerina summarized earning a nod, "While it reminds me of slavery, I can see some benefits," Zerina considered her next question before asking, "What exactly is Herbology?"

"It's the study of magical plants," Sprout explained earning a hum from Zerina, "Is there something similar back home?"

Zerina nodded slightly, "Green Summoners. They have a bond with plants that goes very deeply. I've only met a few as Summoners back home aren't exactly numerous."

"Oh dear did what happened?" Sprout looked at her in concern, "Did someone kill them?"

"No," Zerina frowned slightly, "It's not exactly a topic that I like speaking about,"

"Of course," Sprout nodded to her, "How many diffrent types of Summoners are there?"

"We have many diffrent branches," Zerina decided to give the short version, "You can tell what type of Summoner the person is by the colors in their hair. Green mages tend to have green and brown in their hair. Water mages tend to have sea green or blue. Fire mages have bright red or orange. I can name a few others, but those are the more numerous ones,"

"And you dear?" She asked earning a slightly sheepish smile from Zerina.

"I'm all over the place since my preferred summons are beasts," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "I guess you could call me a Tamer or something though my magic lies more with ice since it was my first branch,"

"A jack of all trades?" Sprout offered earning a nod from Zerina.

"Yeah that sounds about right," Food was set on the table and on the floor for her bestial companions.

As they began to eat, Sprout asked a question that Zerina knew would come up at some point, "What is it that you do for an occupation?"

Debating on what to say, she was silent for a while before deciding to go with something she considered a safe topic, "I'm a cook."

Sprout made a surprised noise, "A cook? Why do you have those swords on you back then?"

Zerina was slightly surprised to be called out on it before offering her a smile, "Things aren't exactly safe back home, I carry my weapons with me to protect myself. I don't suppose their are rules against weapons at the school?"

"I do not believe so," Sprout answered prompting Zerina to sigh slightly in relief, "I do hope you won't carry them around all the time,"

Zerina shook her head, "I will as this place is not home and I do not know anyone here."

Sprout sighed softly, "I knew that would be your answer though I'd hoped differently," She was quiet for a few moments before asking, "You have many enemies don't you?"

"Some are mine and other's are my bonded's," Zerina answers as she picked up the glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip, "This is not what I was expecting, it isn't too bad," Zerina closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them, "But then again, my bonded's enemies are mine and mine are his. The same goes to my boys,"

The conversation between them ended with that said. Zerina could tell that the woman across from her wouldn't use the information she just gave her against Zerina; however, Zerina knew that the old man was a mind reader. If he wanted any information about her, he could get it from those she interacted with. It was because of this and her wariness of this world that she kept the important information silent. She did wonder if any of the prospective crew-members had the potential to be Summoners and mentally slapped herself for not asking that mother be damned hat. She would have to find someway to speak to it later while she rooted out that group. She also hated the fact that she had forgotten to ask what each of them looked like. With a tired sigh, she knew it was both because of the stress of being here and the general tiredness she had been feeling lately. She would probably feel a lot better after she got in an actual shower and spent some time sleeping.

 **Did you guys like that? I hope so!**

 **Thanks to those of you that favorited, reviewed, and followed the story!**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one!**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for when they're coming to Hogwarts, I'm still debating on that.**

 **LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal: thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my stories and here's another chapter.**

 **wildman90: Thanks for the review! Yup!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! War path is a good way to put it.**

 **crimsonDrean01: Thanks for the review! They'll come to Hogwarts. I just haven't figured out when.**

 **hellfire45: Thanks for the review! Cole's with her and I'll try to update every Sunday-Monday.**

 **alexc123: Thanks for the review! Poor Zerina? I say poor bastards!**

 **Crazed Aj: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **LoveLaw: thanks for the two reviews on chapter four. To tell you the truth, I'm going to continue this way, so hopefully it won't be too long. I'm definitely finishing this story. I haven't finished most of mine due to life getting in the way and forgetting about them as new ideas pop up. With my characters, I have noticed their kind of the same. I'm going to change that up in the future, but it'll depend on my mood when I'm writing.**

 **Alexzandria747: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story. I'm glad you like what I've done with Zerina too! Okay as for your question...ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN ANOTHER CHAPTER! I just don't know how soon I'll do it.**

 **Aria-chanforever:** **Merci pour votre avis! Je suis heureux que vous avez aimé mon histoire. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de français et a dû utiliser un traducteur en ligne , donc s'il y a des erreurs désolé .**

 **Well this is the end of it! Until next time,**

 **BYE!**


	6. Chapter Six: A trip to the bank, a vault

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

 **AN: A minor accident on the last chapter where I forgot to put down the meaning of a spell. The spell Aetate Idem is the age revealing spell that I created.**

* * *

Chapter Six: A trip to the bank, a vault of legend, a mysterious wand, and surprises for the kiddies

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina wiped off her mouth and smiled at Sprout, "You have my thanks for the meal. It was odd, yet filling."

"No problem Deary," She waved her hand lightly before standing, "We should head to the bank,"

"Of course," Zerina stood as well with Akuma and Cole following her though Cole took his customary place on her head.

Sprout paid Tom and the mismatched quartet walked through the back door. Zerina could feel the magic radiating off of the back wall of the little enclosed area as Sprout said, "Diagon Alley is just through this entrance," The witch tapped out a pattern with her wand on the stone prompting Zerina to pay particular attention to the action before she got to watch the stones melting to reveal a bustling shopping center, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, the English wizarding world's shopping center."

Sprout walked through with Zerina and her summons following after the plump witch. As the trio from a diffrent world looked around, they noticed the looks of shock and fear on most of the populations faces. It wasn't that far from what occurred each time the Hearts Pirates docked at an island, so they ignored it for the most part save for making sure no one attacked them. Zerina took in the sights around them and found herself trying not to grimace. Where magic was concerned, it's presence was always flaunted in a way that you couldn't ignore, yet here it was hidden under the dirty streets and inside the mess hovels they called shops. Cole looked over each building and found shops he knew they would need to visit at some point during their time in this place. Even as he looked over these buildings, he felt his mistresses agitation and knew it came from the lack of magic being tossed around like party favors. It was in Summoner nature after all. Akuma watched those around them with a glare that kept them from being approached. He disliked this place with a passion as it was over crowded and attacks could come from anywhere.

* * *

 _~Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina eyed the white building that towered over them and the creatures guarding it with great interest. She could feel the ancient magic pouring off the building and felt it reach out slightly to brush against her own. Zerina was tempted to play around with the magic, but pushed that thought away as she eyed the creatures guarding the building. The pair were on the short side, yet they easily handed their weapons and shields. The skin that Zerina could see was fair telling her that these creatures didn't go outside very often. Two pairs of slanted black eyes watched those passing by or going inside with a mixture of alertness and loathing. The pointed ears on each creature twitched slightly as did their pointed noses each time someone walked past leading Zerina to think they had a heavily enhanced sense of smell. From the shape of their gloves, Zerina could see that these creatures had very long fingers which would give them a heavy advantage when it came to fighting as it would allow them to have a better grip on their weapons. By the shape of their helms, Zerina hazarded a guess towards their heads being dome shaped. All in all, the creatures were interesting. As they approached, Zerina asked Sprout, "Madame Sprout what are they?"

Slanted black eyes immediately locked onto Zerina as the question passed through her slightly parted lips. Excellent hearing was immediatly added to the list of traits these creatures had as the small group of four was still 15 feet away from the bank. Sprout didn't seem to notice leading Zerina to wonder if these people didn't run into trouble very often. Instead, the witch hummed lightly before answering, "They're goblins."

"Goblins?" Zerina echoed before nodding, "I've never seen anything like them before,"

"Summoners don't use Goblin's to store their money?" The Professor asked with surprise coating her voice.

Zerina shook her head, "We don't have Goblins. We use supply crystals to hold our money though I don't have any with me."

"Odd," Sprout commented as they drew closer to the bank, "How do you use a supply crystal?"

Rather than answer the professor, Zerina decided to shift the conversation back to why they were going to the bank, "What type of money do you use in this world?"

If Sprout was surprised by the ungraceful deflection, she didn't show it. Instead, she happily answered Zerina's question, "The muggles use a lot of diffrent types, but you don't need to think too much about it," Zerina frowned in reply as that information would actually be useful if she was going to be wasting time here, "In the Wizarding world, we use galleons, sickles, and knuts. It's currently 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle."

Zerina inwardly cringed at the lack of sense these people had when it came to money conversion. Instead of voicing that, she commented, "Interesting."

They had reached the bank at that moment and Zerina could feel the gazes of the goblin's locked on her. The goblin's held their spears towards Zerina and the one on the left barked out, "What business do you have here?"

Ignoring the shock of the professor, Zerina bowed lightly to them, "I've come to withdraw money from this establishment that my birth parents apparently left."

"And the beasts with you?" The one on the right demanded.

"The kitsune is my familiar and the wolf is one of my summons," Zerina gestured to the chain around her waist, "I am a summoner,"

If the duo were shocked, they didn't show it which gave them Zerina's respect. It was hard to keep yourself from showing your shock in situations like this, so if you could, you had Zerina's respect. The one on the left gestured to the sword hilts sticking out of either side of her, "Why are you armed?"

"I was taken from my home and brought here," Zerina answered truthfully as she had a feeling that these beings hated liars, "In order to feel some semblance of peace, I am carrying around my weapons," She decided to play it safe, "On my honor as a Summoner and a fellow warrior, I will not attack any within your bank if they do not attack me first,"

The two were silent for a few moments before they moved aside. The one on the right spoke, "Welcome Summoner and beware that should your vow be broken, we will slaughter you."

"Then I hope to not break it," Zerina replied and began walking forward.

As she passed through the doors, Sprout broke out of her shock and quickly followed after her, "That was dangerous."

"That was expected," Zerina retorted as her eyes scanned over the poem written on the doors in front of them, "If these creatures are in charge of the money of this world and warriors, they will do whatever they can to protect that which they guard,"

Sprout fell silent and Zerina knew that she had pushed the professor off balance. It was something Zerina had a habit of doing that both pissed off and amused Law. Zerina pushed it out of her mind as they passed through another set of doors and Zerina felt something bush against her magic once more before a loud alarm echoed through the air. Zerina winced at the alarm, but ignored it as she watched the slightly bustling room become flooded by men, women, and goblins alike. A rather old goblin with snowy white hair and wrinkles walked forward giving Zerina the impression that this would be a long day. The thought had barely passed through her mind when the goblin demanded, "Who are you?"

"Trafalgar Zerina," The automatic response fell from her lips, "I am an adopted member of the Archer Summoner clan,"

The goblin nodded his head before barking out orders towards those around them in a language that Zerina had never encountered before. Yup it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _~Goblin office, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina leaned back against the plush arm chair she had been offered as Sprout paced lightly, "Madame Sprout I suggest that you relax a little. If they wished to kill us, they already would have."

The professor paused and looked at Zerina in shock, "How are you not panicking?"

"Why panic when there is no need?" Zerina had slipped into the pool of calm that was settled inside of her mind like she always did when in battle or dealing with her informants, "They have done nothing to harm us and we have done nothing to provoke them," Sprout didn't calm and continued to pace prompting Zerina to summon some of her magic for a small spell, " **Calm,** " Zerina watched as the professor began to relax and gestured to the seat beside her, "Just take a seat and relax,"

Sprout did as asked and looked at the Summoner as waves of calm continued to fall over her, "What did you do?"

"A minor calming spell," Zerina answered with a soft sigh, "It's one of the first things we learn after summoning our familiar,"

"You just said calm and I calmed down," Sprout pointed out with a frown, "How is that a spell?"

"With lower level spells, we just need to push our magic and intent into what we want to happen," Zerina wasn't surprised by the surprise she earned, "Higher spells require a mess of things depending on what they are, so I won't go into that because it isn't needed,"

"How are you so calm?" Sprout asked as she had trouble understanding how this girl could do it.

"In battle, you need to be calm enough to make the best decisions you can or you'll end up making fatal mistakes," Zerina heard the door open and spoke to the new arrival, "Mr. Goblin would you please give use an explanation for why you detained us?"

"Of course," The goblin spoke as he walked towards his desk, "My name is Wrotfang and I am the manager of this bank," He was an ancient goblin with beady black eyes and an air of knowledge that Zerina had only felt from her eldest summons, "It has been over three hundred years since a Summoner last stepped within these halls and over two hundred years since the last Summoner breathed their last breath," Zerina nodded silently, "I was merely a young goblin guard when the last Summoner was alive,"

"Goblins live a long time then?" Zerina asked with interest.

"Yes," Wrotfang nodded lightly, "We live for around two hundred and fifty years. I was around thirty when the last Summoner walked into the bank I was working at and wrote her will," Wrotfang's ancient face sagged slightly as he sighed, "It was a bad day in the world when she breathed her last," He lightly shook his head lightly, "I have been waiting for the next Summoner to walk through those doors for many years and today it occurred,"

"Mr. Wrotfang," Zerina decided that it was best to be respectful, "If you wouldn't mind getting down to the reason as to why we're here, I have much to do today and I'm still tired from my rather abrupt arrival to this world,"

"Of course," Wrotfang took a deep breath, "As the first Summoner in years, you are eligible to claim the vault of Gaia if you so wish,"

"The vault of Gaia?!" Zerina's eyes widen as did those of her summons.

"A problem?" Sprout asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The vault of Gaia is a legend among the Summoners and summons," Zerina continued staring at Wrotfang with wide eyes as the goblin took out a scroll and dagger, "The exact contents of the vault is unknown due to the fact it was lost so many years ago. Some believe that the vault holds the key to my people's survival. Other's believe that it contains the crystal belonging to the king of the summons. Other's still believe that it holds the key to eternal life," Zerina shook her head lightly at the last one, "Whatever the vault holds, I do know that all of us wish to know what is inside,"

"Then," Wrotfang held out the gleaming dagger and pushed the piece of paper towards her, "Shed four drops of your blood upon the paper. You will find out what vaults you can lay claim to. It will also give you a basic overview of what you can do, who you're related to, and a brief summary of what you own,"

Zerina nodded as she took the dagger from the goblin and looked it over. It was very well made and she couldn't recognize what material the blade was made out of. The handle was made of what she believed to be wyvern bone given the weight and density of it. The runes on it supplemented that thought as wyvern bones were the best to use for rituals and other magical ceremonies while dragon bones were an okay substitute. Offering the goblin a raised eyebrow, she asked, "What type of metal is the blade made out of? I know that the handle is wyvern bone, but the metal for the blade is something I haven't encountered before."

"It's goblin steel," Wrotfang looked at Zerina in surprise, "How do you know what type of bone that is?"

"Based on the density and weight, I can tell that this is wyvern bone," Zerina explained with a slight smile, "The feel of the bone also points to it as wyvern bones are as smooth as rocks leaving them perfect for carving runes in. They do not wear very fast and often last for many years were as dragon bones will last maybe a hundred years if that when in constant use,"

"Are you a crafter?" Wrotfang asked earning a smirk from Zerina.

"I am," Zerina cut the pad of her finger and waited for the required four drops of blood to wall before wiping off the blade.

Using a small amount of fire magic, Zerina carefully purified her blood off the blade before handing it back to Wrotfang and letting Akuma lick the blood off her finger. Akuma hummed softly as he lapped up the blood leaking from her cut before it closed. Zerina wiped off her finger revealing that the cut had closed. Wrotfang pushed the paper towards Zerina as writing appeared and she picked it up:

 **Name: Zerina Willow Trafalgar Nee Archer Nee Potter-Evans**

 **Bonded to: Law Water D. Trafalgar (Alive)**

 **Parent (Maternal): Lily Nina Potter Nee Evans (Deceased)  
Mira iro Archer Nee River (Deceased)**

 **Parent (Paternal): James Charlus Potter (Deceased)  
Allen Nexus Archer (Deceased)**

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Falsely imprisoned)**

 **Godmother: Alicia Nevermore Longbottom Nee** **Fortescue (Tortured to insanity)**

 **Abilities:  
Summoner Class mage: Frost alignment  
Transformation: Kitsune  
Magical focus: Staff  
Magical level: High Summoner  
Weapon-smith  
Potions mistress**

 **Current Houses:  
Potter  
Evans  
Black through paternal grandmother  
Slytherin through right of Conquest and maternal grandmother  
Ravenclaw through maternal grandmother  
Gryffindor through father  
**

 **Current Vault:  
Trust Vault  
Potter family vault  
Lily Evans Vault  
Marauder Vault ~Shared between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

 **Vaults that can be claimed:  
Slytherin  
Ravenclaw  
Gaia**

The list went on, but Zerina jerked lightly to look at the goblin, "I can claim the Vault of Gaia, Slytherin vault, and Ravenclaw vault."

Zerina's mind slowed to a stop before darkness engulfed her vision and she passed out leaving a heavily amused goblin laughing at the unconscious Summoner.

* * *

 _~Goblin office, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

After Zerina had recovered from her black out, she took one look at the money she had access to and immediatly snicked, "I don't think Law will have to worry about becoming king of the pirates if it's about the treasure."

Cole nodded as he scanned over the summary of the continents of the vaults she currently had access to. The sheer amount of money she had access to was nothing compared to the priceless artifacts that all those vaults had. He looked at the various properties and hummed, "Mistress if we wanted to, we could set our selves up a place to get away from the castle. I'm sure we can find something that caters to what we'll want or need for the duration of our time here."

Zerina hummed in reply and glanced at the properties before looking at the goblin, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to know about these properties."

"Of course though it will cost you a 50 Galleon fee as we will of course include the properties of Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Wrotfang replied earning a nod, "I will see to it as soon as possible. Now to claim the vault of Gaia, you'll have to head down to it and pass the small test,"

"Of course," Zerina looked at the professor, "Professor would you mind waiting before we went shopping?"

"It's no trouble dear," Zerina smiled at her in slight relief.

She turned to the goblin, "Is there anyway to pay for things easily? I don't want to carry around a lot of gold seeing as I do not currently have any supply crystals."

"It will cost you 10 Galleons," Wrotfang answered immediatly.

"I'll take it," Zerina didn't mind the cost as it would make thing immensely easier for her, "On that note, I was wondering if you knew were I could get high quality materials to forge with,"

"If you are willing to sign a contract and show us one of your pieces, the bank will be happy to supply you with the materials to forge things with," Zerina nodded and reached into the canvas bag she had been carrying.

She pulled out her best dagger still in it's sheath and held it out to Wrotfang hilt first, "I made this a year ago. I haven't been able to get much time to forge since then, but I'll only take me a little while before I get back up to my standards."

Wrotfang eyed the hilt of the dagger, "I do not recognize what you used for the hilt."

"I used frost dragon bone soaked in lavender oil and moon flower oil," Zerina answered as the goblin looked over the shining blue hilt, "It was rather hard to find, but I managed it after climbing up a mountain in the northern most region of the summon realm,"

The goblin nodded before unsheathing the blade. Zerina ignored the gasp from the professor as she watched the goblin's eyes widen. The blade was 8 and a half inches long with a dragon etched into the blade. The blade itself was a dark, almost black blue with thin lines of snowy white threaded through the blade like spiderweb cracks. The dragon etching was a bright neon blue and glowed faintly in the light coming from the torches that lined the room. Wrotfang looked at her and demanded, "What metal did you use?"

"I used high quality steel with a mixture of stardust, crushed sapphire, and a fine dust made from an ice dragon fang," Zerina had made this dagger as an experiment, "During various points of forging, I added a bit of crushed ice dragon scale and three drops of ice dragon blood," She waved her hand at the blade, "As you can feel, the blade has properties which make it far colder than steel should be,"

"Amazing," Wrotfang looked over it with a practiced eye, "A human being able to craft something like this is a surprise, but you managed it," Zerina blushed lightly at the compliment, "I will get the contract and we'll speak about it after you visit the vault," He looked at Zerina, "Would you mind if I kept this for now? I will need to show it to the others,"

"Of course," Zerina slowly stood with Cole jumping onto her shoulder and Akuma rising to his feet, "I assume we're done here for now?"

He nodded and bellowed out, "Griphook!"

A goblin that Zerina immediatly disliked walked into the room, "Yes Master Wrotfang?"

"Take Ms. Trafalgar and her party down to the Gaia vault," The new goblin's eyes widen, "If she manages to get inside, I want you to wait until she is done with the vault before bringing them back here. Understood?"

"Sir," Griphook looked at Zerina, "Follow me,"

* * *

 _~Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

The ride down to the vault was one that Zerina loved and hated. It reminded her both of riding one of her summons during a storm and the rather annoying trip up Reverse Mountain. It also lasted a long time as the vault was apparently in the bowls of the bank. Zerina was glad for her fur jacket and felt Cole huddle closer to her chest. Akuma had returned to the summoning realm for now and would await Zerina's call while informing the rest of the summons about the rather shocking news they had found out. Zerina didn't mind it though she did miss the warmth and stability the wolf provided. The world around Zerina was seemingly unstable and cold compared to her home. If she had to describe what she was going through, Zerina equated it as going from the burning lands of punk-hazard to the ice lands. Zerina took a deep breath of the musty air and shuddered as she smelt the stench of decay somewhere close-by. As they went passed another turn, Zerina felt a burst of warmth and heard a roar prompting her to comment, "You guys have dragons in here!"

The goblin called out, "They guard most of the high security vaults save for the oldest vaults. The oldest vaults are protected by many defenses that not even we goblin's truly understand."

Zerina nodded as the ride continued and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked at Sprout as the professor asked, "How are you doing deary?"

"I'm fine," Zerina jerked away from the hand, "Please don't touch me,"

She wouldn't allow anyone from this world to touch her unless there was no other choice.

* * *

 _~Vault of Gaia, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina stared at the large dragon statue with a mixture of awe and nervousness. She could feel the strings of magic winding itself around the statue and could feel the faint breeze that brushed against her skin. Akuma leaned against her legs as Cole stared up at the statue from Zerina's shoulders. It's burnished bronze scales glittered in the light of the torches and the vibrant green gems it used for eyes gleamed as if real. It was a river dragon much like Shane though it didn't have horns like Shane did. A shudder ran through Zerina as she stepped forward and heard the goblin say, "Go on and place your hand in the dragons mouth."

Zerina swallowed and took off one of the gloves she currently wore before placing her hand on the dragons tongue. The warmth that pulsed from it made Zerina think the dragon was alive. As if to prove her right, the dragons mouth closed around her hand and it's tongue wrapped itself around her wrist. Zerina's eyes met those of the dragon and felt as if it could see into her soul. She stayed completely still and calmed herself as this was probably a test of some sort. Summons always tested prospective Summoners for their worthiness, so it would be a good idea to stay calm. After a few moments, Zerina heard the sound of something clicking as the dragons mouth open once more. Zerina backed up slightly as the dragon uncoiled itself and moved to reveal a circular doorway. Without paying attention to the goblin currently gaping at her, Zerina walked forward while calling out, "I'll be out soon."

As she stepped through the doorway with her summons, Zerina felt the brush of something ancient against her magic. It felt old, far older than anything she had ever met including Solaris or one of the older Frost dragons she'd met, Dracia. If she had to describe it, Zerina could only say it was ancient, yet full of life and power. A calming feeling enveloped her the further she walked and Zerina heard Akuma mutter, "It feels like the summon world."

"Like ancient ruins of Casio," Cole commented as they continued to walk through the tunnel beyond the doorway.

"Anyone notice it's getting hotter?" Zerina felt the need to remove her jacket and did so.

The tunnel walls widened after a few more feet until the ceiling vanished completely. They had reached a large circular room decorated in what could only be described as warmth. The walls around them seemed to be ever shifting and moving like a beating heart. They showed scenes from this world, Zerina's home world, and the world of the summons. When Zerina finally tore her eyes from the walls, she found them locking onto a large pulsing stone that sat in the middle of the deserted room. The color of it could only be describes as everything, yet nothing. Unconsciously, Zerina moved forward to press her hand against the stone and felt warmth surge through her. A feminine voice murmured, _"Years I have waited for another of my children to appear and today that wait is over. What is your name dearest child?"_

"Zerina. Trafalgar Zerina," Zerina answered as something inside of her seem to ease, "W-who are you?"

 _"You know who I am Zerina,"_ The warm and teasing tone of the voice resonated through Zerina, " _I am everything, yet nothing. I am the sky, yet so too am I the earth and sea. I am the moon and I am the sun. I am the stars that litter the sky. I am the mother and creator of everything,"_

"You are Gaia," Zerina's breath froze in her chest as she realized something, "The vault holds a portion of your vast heart,"

 _"Correct dear child,"_ Gaia's voice was warm though it took on a curious tone, _"What troubles you child?"_

"I was taken from my bonded and brought back to this cursed world by some idiot to participate in a prophecy," Zerina answered as she sank to her knees, "I want to go home,"

 _"The prophecy of Voldemort's downfall,"_ Gaia sighed softly and the warmth surrounding Zerina increased, _"When I gave the vision to the seer, I didn't think that the old coot would once again interfere with what I was putting into place. You were supposed to grow up with your parents and ring in a new age of Summoners, but that old man ruined it once again,"_

"Dumbledore messed up the prophecy?!" Zerina felt anger rush through her, "Mother damn him!"

 _"I already have,"_ Gaia laughed softly and Zerina felt peace wash over her once again, _"When the school year ends, you and your bonded will kill Dumbledore. Between now and then, you shall find the way to defeat the one who calls himself Voldemort,"_

"So Law will find a way to get here soon?" Zerina asked earning a hum.

 _"Your brother will find a way to transport those that wish to find you to Hogwarts,"_ Zerina felt something she didn't expect: Smugness, _"When that occurs, the world you call home and this one will merge. A new age will occur just as I wished it though perhaps this is for the better,"_ Gaia hummed again as if realizing something, _"Much will occur when that happens, I will not say what though as it will make things boring if I told you,"_

The almost playful manner in which Gaia spoke was a shock, but it felt right. Zerina shook her head lightly, "Will you give me a hint as to how I'm supposed to defeat this Voldemort person?"

 _"He has split his soul six times knowingly and one unknowingly,"_ Gaia's voice turned almost cryptic, _"One piece was destroyed by a fox of the pipe bound to a Summoner of the Archers,"_

"Zero," Zerina remembered the fox repeatedly commenting that he had removed a piece of something foul from her body just after she was found by Ari and Grant, "He removed something from my body when I was younger,"

 _"Aye that was the unknown piece,"_ Gaia's tone was pleased before it returned to a serious tone, _"Of the pieces, one lies within this bank in a cup. Tell the Goblins that a Horcrux is inside the bank and they'll get rid of it,"_ Zerina nodded in agreement, _"Two lie within Hogwarts. One in the form of a diary kept within Dumbledore's office and one in the form of a tiara which rests in the ever changing room. One lies in the form of a ring marked by death inside a decrepit shack. I will send a guide during the winter holidays to lead you to the ring and help you get to it in order to destroy it. The next lies in the form of a locket and held by a house elf. As a black, you may summon the elf. Tell him that you wish to fulfill his masters last request and he shall give you the locket. The elf's name is Kreacher,"_ Zerina decided that she would do it as soon as she got somewhat settled, _"The last lies in the form of a snake and is best to be left for last as that snake is always with Voldemort,"_

"Even if I know about all of them, I still do not know how to destroy them," Summoners aren't stupid enough to split their soul.

By doing so, the Summoner will face death almost immediatly as it violates on of the greatest laws. The fact this Voldemort guy did it was disgustingly pitiful. Gaia spoke as Zerina shuddered, _"To the wizards, you only have two ways to destroy them. Basilisk venom_ ," Zerina shuddered at the thought of using that stuff as basilisk are a pain in the ass to deal with and their venom hurt like a bitch with the only cure being phoenix tears, _"And Fiendfyre. Fiendfyre is a volatile elemental fire spell that is very hard to control,"_ Aka don't use it unless you can either control it or have a way to stop it, _"As a Summoner, you have three ways. The first is to summon a holy summon,"_ Gabriel it is, _"The second is to summon a demon summon,"_ Demon? Zerina wouldn't even touch those trumped up bitches no matter what, _"The last is to summon a pipe fox as they rather like eating these things,"_

Zerina knew a few pipe foxes though only one would actually eat one of those things. She nodded lightly, "Anything else I should know?"

Gaia laughed in a way that made Zerina want to shudder and growl, " _There is something, I won't say what though because that would ruin my entertainment. You'll find out after the first task is all I can say!"_

Zerina's eyebrow twitched and she wondered if this is what Law felt every time she decided to play a game with him. Withholding information is only fun when you're the one doing it after all. Inwardly grumbling, Zerina asked, "Anything else?"

 _"The time in the world you call your home is the same as this one. You were merely transported back in time to give you a few more years to grow up,"_ Gaia paused for a few moments before shouting, " _Oh here!"_

A crystal appeared above the pulsing stone and Zerina reached out to grab it. The crystal was larger than most and power radiated off of it, "Who is this contracted to?"

Zerina eyed the golden crystal warily as something about it made her inwardly cringe, _"You'll need as much help as you can get, so I'm giving you a summon. He should be a fun addition to your merry little band!"_

Why did Zerina get the feeling that she'd want to strangle Gaia? Inwardly groaning, she placed the crystal close to her chain and watched it sink into the silver metal before asking, "I guess this is goodbye for now?"

 _"Yup!"_ Gaia felt immensely pleased _, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out and have fun!"_

It was talking to a sugar-rush induced Bepo, but it wasn't as cute. Was that a headache building up? Zerina could only guess it was.

* * *

 _~ Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina flipped the plastic card in her hand over and commented, "So this is what the mundanes in this world call a credit card?"

"Yes," Sprout looked at the calm Summoner, "Are you alright dear?"

"As alright as I can be considering the situation I'm in," Zerina pushed her rather headache inducing meeting with Gaia to the back of her mind with the intent to ignore it until she spoke with Law, "Please tell me this will go fast?"

"I hope it will," Sprout said unhelpfully.

In the span of the next hour, Zerina walked from shop to shop while only staying in shops like the book store, the apothecary, and the clothing shop. The last one took a large bulk of Zerina's time as she made sure the woman in charge would make the clothes the way Zerina wanted them. By the time they went to get the last item on the list, a wand, it was an hour before sunset and almost time for them to return to Hogwarts for dinner where Dumbledore would introduce Zerina to the student body. As they entered the shop, Zerina was immediatly on edge, but she didn't show it outwardly. She spoke as if to the air, "Mr. Wizard I would suggest revealing yourself before I allow my summon to kill you."

An old man with moon silver eyes and white hair walked out of the shadows with Akuma trotting after him. He held up his hand and offered Zerina a smile, "Most do not realize I'm here until I reveal myself."

"You'll find that I am not most people," Zerina didn't both relaxing, "I'm here to get a wand,"

"I've been waiting for four years though you are older than I thought you'd be," The old man commented while eyeing the Summoner.

"I was in a diffrent world," Zerina replied, "And you are?"

"Garrick Ollivander," The old wand-maker answered, "I can see that you have little patience, so we'll get right down to it. Which is your wand hand?"

Zerina paused for a few moments as she thought over the question before answering, "I use both my hands."

The old man moved about the shop and thirty minutes passed as Zerina tested each wand he gave her. By the end of those thirty minutes, she had gone through most of the shop. The old man seemed excited make Zerina inwardly cringe, but she stayed still as he muttered, "A tricky customer. It makes me wonder if it would have been so tricky had you been eleven and not a Summoner."

"Perhaps some of the more unusual combinations," Zerina suggested boredly.

"Ah perhaps," He moved deeper in the shop and Zerina heard a soft bang before he walked out with dust all over him, "This wand is the byproduct of one of my interestingly inventive episodes. Rather than one wood, I used a combination of three: Dogwood, Maple, and Fir. The core is a rather interesting piece of work as well. In order to suit the wand, I used three cores: The feather of a phoenix, the tail hair of a kitsune, and the hair of a mist leopard,"

Zerina took the wand from him and felt an intimidate connection. While she may dislike wands as a rule, she would make an exception for this one. The wand was a burnished silver color and resonated with her magic. Without much thought, she waved the wand and watched as a stream of blue tinted white sparks jumped up to spin through the air. Zerina looked at Ollivander and asked, "How much for the wand and a high quality holster?"

"9 Galleons for the wand and one for the holster," Ollivander answered and Zerina handed him the credit card she had.

He returned it not a moment later with a black holster that Zerina immediatly attached to her left arm and placed her wand into it.

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina nodded to herself as she entered the medium sized living room that was decked out in soft yellows and blacks. The living room contained two book shelves on either side of the fire place, a large couch, two plush armchairs, and three tables medium sized tables. The back wall of the room had two large windows that Zerina immediatly opened to allow a light breeze inside the room. Cole sniffed around the room as Zerina opened the only other door in the room and found herself in a large circular room with a black four-poster bed with yellow trimmings sitting in the middle. A wardrobe sat close to one of the walls near the windows and a door sat off to the side that Zerina could smell water coming from leading her to believe it was the bathroom. Setting down her purchases from today, she spoke to Akuma, "Watch over my stuff until I come back after dinner. If anyone tries to enter the room without my permission, I want you to detain them until I get back."

Akuma nodded his large head, "Of course Mistress. I will await your return."

"Thank you Akuma," Zerina bent down lightly to hug the wolf, "You have no idea how much your presence here is helping me,"

Akuma nuzzled her lightly, "I know more than you think Mistress," Zerina released the wolf and stood up, "Go eat."

Zerina smiled at her summon's demand and left the room with a soft laugh. Cole jumped onto her shoulder as Dumbledore walked into the room, "Is everything to your liking?"

"The room yes," Zerina ran her fingers through Cole's soft fur, "I'm still waiting on the forge and potions lab,"

"Both of which are being taken care of now," He gestured to the door, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the Great Hall,"

She waited until Dumbledore left the room first and followed him through the halls of the castle. As they walked, Zerina eyed the portraits and suits of armor lining the halls, "How do the portraits move?"

"It's one of the more complex pieces of magic," Dumbledore answered while glancing at her, "Do you not have moving portraits where you were?"

"Summoner's do not usually do something so pointless with our magic," Zerina answered truthfully, "While it is somewhat interesting, I cannot see the purpose of these things,"

"Students usually have the portraits help them find their classes during the first few months back," Zerina's eyes narrow as she got the feeling that these portraits can be used for more, "If you need to find you way around, you merely need to ask a portrait or one of the ghosts,"

"Ghosts?" Zerina frowned softly, "They exist?"

While she had heard from the various Summoner's that ghosts can be summoned, it was better left to the necromancers and even then it wasn't a very well used subject as ghosts have been known to reject the necromancers commands should they be displeased in someway. Of course, the swordsman of the Strawhats and Mihawk had spoke of Perona, the ghost princess, and her devil fruit: Horo-Horo no mi. She hadn't encountered the girl yet, but Zerina knew she probably wouldn't get along well with Perona. Returning her attention to the Headmaster, she heard him say, "They exist and are quite an interesting group. Do they not have them where you were?"

Zerina disliked how he refused to call it her home, but chose to ignore it for the moment as she answered, "Ghosts exist, but many are leary of summoning them as they are often very difficult to control."

"Control?" Dumbledore inquired as they walked down a large set of steps.

Zerina glanced at him for a moment and realized that he didn't know what she spoke of. She mentally snickered at the thought before replying, "Yes control. I will not go into it as I'm not very knowledgeable on the subject other than how to keep them away from certain places."

She resolved setting up anti-spirit wards to keep the ghosts of the castle out of her room, her forge, and her potions lab.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

When Zerina walked into the hall beside Dumbledore, she wasn't surprised to hear all the noise die down until you could hear a pin drop. Cole sat on her shoulder and fluffed up his fur in a way that screamed arrogance. She wondered if he had been taking lessons from Law and fought a grin as she followed the Headmaster towards the long table at the other end of the room. The room was overtaken with four long tables facing the one they were heading to and each belonged to a single house if the banners over each meant anything. They walked between the houses under the badger banner and the raven banner. Once they reached the table, Dumbledore turned to look at the students and Zerina followed his lead. He raised a hand as the chatter in the hall rose once more leading the children in front of them to quiet once more before he spoke, "Students of Hogwarts, I present you Zerina Potter-"

"Trafalgar," Zerina corrected with a glare directed towards the old man.

"Of course," He coughed lightly though Zerina could see the displeasure in his eyes before they returned to their twinkling ways, "Zerina Trafalgar. She has been missing for four years-"

"She looks older than the seventh years!" Someone shouted earning a soft snicker from Cole.

"I thought Potter was supposed to be fourteen!" Another added earning whispers.

Dumbledore tried to quiet the whispers, but didn't succeed much to Zerina's amusement. It was quite clear to the Summoner that these people had expectations directed towards her for some odd reason. If they knew her, they would know it wouldn't be a good idea to hold her to any expectations. Ask Law for Mother's sake! He had long since learned that Zerina didn't conform to any idea of normality even by pirate standers. If Zerina was being honest, she kept doing her best to toss those expectations into the sea with rocks tied to them. She didn't like having anyone limiting her and as a Summoner, you're taught that the only limit you have is your own expectations. Look at what happened with the Archer clan, they expected Aki to take over, but nope! He left the island before he could be named leader and made his own path as a traveling artist/weapons merchant. Mentally shaking her head, Zerina noted that the volume in the hall had increased to a roar that reminded her of a pissed off mother dragon. It wasn't a pleasant sound coming from the dragon and it wasn't a pleasant sound coming from these idiots. With a small glance towards Cole, she asked, "Explosion?"

"Explosion," The kitsune agreed immediatly as his ears ached fiercely.

Taking a deep breath, Zerina concentrated on the magic flowing through her and directed it to her palm. While she wasn't wearing her gauntlets and thus it wasn't as easy to do, she formed a medium sized ball of blue tinted red. Glancing at Dumbledore, she smirked at him, "I'll take over for a few moments and say my piece. When I'm done, you can say whatever you need to," She tossed the ball into the air and watched it brighten before calling out, **"Explode"**

If the volume the children made equaled the roar of a pissed off mother dragon, Zerina's admittedly greatly weakened spell sounded like _five_ pissed off mother dragons. She was quiet proud of the silence that ensued as a result and waited a few minutes to let those in the hall recover. Once she was given all their attention, Zerina called out, "I'm glad that you all are finally going to pay attention. Now!" She glared at them, "I don't care who you think you are, who your parent's are, or where you come from. I will not bow to your expectations. I maybe be Zerina Potter, but you have no right to judge who I am before you even know me. It would be best to just pile all those idiotic little ideas and shove them into a pile because they're pretty much shit."

The hall was dead silent and Zerina was proud of that. While Law was good at glaring people into silence and using his very aura, Zerina had a way of speaking that left people silent. Cole snickered and commented, "A silent crowd as usual."

Ignoring Cole's comment and the widening eyes of those in the hall, Zerina continued to speak, "My name is Zerina Trafalgar. I am a twenty three year old Summoner level mage. Unlike most of you, I don't have a choice about being here, but I will make due with what I have. I will only be in this school for the tournament this year and I will be looking through what this school has to offer when it comes to magic. Unlike most of you, I don't need a focus unless it comes to delicate work or I need the power boost," Zerina took a deep breath before continuing, "Due to my presence here, you will see all manner of creatures walking around. I would suggest either not approaching them or speak to them as if you're speaking to your teachers. Many of them are more intelligent than most humans, I recommend not insulting them as they are all prideful beings and won't hesitate to rip you into shreds."

A few horrified gasps left the students and Cole commented, "Well that's one way to put it."

"It can talk!" Someone shouted earning a sigh from Zerina.

"This is my familiar, Cole," Zerina waved a hand at him, "Cole will be with me unless something prevents that. I can tell you everything about him, but that wouldn't be fun," Zerina grinned at them, "Now Kiddies," Ah the glares of children and teens how weak, "I will not be responsible for any injuries caused by my companions should you do something stupid either to them or to me. If they feel that I've been threatened somehow, they will act as they see fit," She looked at Cole, "Think I should give them a taste of what I can do?"

Cole shrugged lightly, "It's up to you. If you do, I suggest summoning something impressive, but not too big."

Before Zerina could contemplate it, Dumbledore cut in, "Ms. Po-" Zerina glared at him as Cole growled deeply, "Trafalgar please refrain from doing so tonight. If you would be willing, I can set up something tomorrow so that the students can see some of these creatures."

Zerina contemplated the request as she realized how tired she was. After a few minutes, she gave a nod of agreement before continuing to speak to the those in front of her, "Due to the Headmasters request, I shall wait until tomorrow to show you," Dumbledore nodded to her, "Seeing as I'm a bit hungry, I'm going to wrap this up in hopes of getting something to eat as soon as possible. During my time here, I will be watching you all. If I find something I like, I'll speak to you and maybe offer you a way to better yourself," Whispers broke out immediatly though they fell silent as Zerina raised her hand, "I ask that you all act as you normally do as that will be the only way for me to approach you as I dislike fakes," Zerina turned to Dumbledore, "You may continue."

* * *

 _~Staff table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was settled in a seat between Flitwick and Sprout before she began to load her plat up with food. Sprout spoke softly to her, "Was that one of the spells you can use?"

"Yes though it was a greatly weakened version," Zerina answered while sniffing lightly at the juice in her glass and noting that nothing was wrong with it, "I don't usually use the weakened version unless I must,"

"It was certainly loud," Flitwick commented with a soft laugh, "How exactly did you create it?"

"I channeled my magic into my palm while willing it to be explosive," Zerina explained with a faint smile after taking a bite of one of the meats she had place on her plate after casting a detection ward and thankfully found nothing wrong with the food, "I normally avoid using it unless I'm forced to,"

The last time she remembered using that spell was during Dressrosa when a group of Marine's managed to corner her. She bit back a grimace as she remembered the blood splattered crater left of the Marines. It hadn't been a pretty sight and it had taken a day to get properly clean once on Bartolomeo's ship. Running a hand through her hair, she heard Flitwick ask, "What about the color?"

"The spell's normally bright red, but due to my ice alignment, it gains a blue tint to it," Zerina explained, "With magic, it is a well known fact that while the core color of the spell remains, you'll always find it tinted in someway to reflect the element the caster is aligned with,"

The two professor's frowned slightly and Sprout said, "With our magic, our spells come out the regular color without any tinting."

"It's probably a minute amount," Zerina waved off the comment, "With lower level mages, you will often find them lacking the ability to bring out their elemental alignment due to their core not being strong enough to really influence the magic of the spell,"

"So elemental alignments influence what a spell does?" Flitwick asked earning a nod from Zerina.

After downing some more pumpkin juice, Zerina answered the question, "Yes though I'm not as knowledgeable of the process as Cole is. If you want the best possible answer, you'll have to speak to a summon as they're beings of magic and thus understand it best,"

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

After walking around her quarters and getting rid of every spell save for the necessary ones, Zerina finally took the shower she was dying to take before she collapsed onto the bed. Running a hand through the thick strands of her hair, Zerina mulled over what had occurred during the day. While she was slightly displeased with having to use a wand, the new avenue of magic was a very interesting prospect. After dinner, Dumbledore had made it known that her knowledge would be tested tomorrow after she showed off some of what she could do. She sighed lightly as her mind shifted to the situation at hand and tentatively reached out to her bond with Law, 'Law...'

Zerina registered the tiredness running through him as he replied, _"What's wrong Rina-ya?"_

'Did I wake you?' Law didn't sleep as much as he should and she hated waking him.

Law laughed softly through the bond and waved it off, _"I was drifting off, so no. What happened Rina-ya?"_

Zerina quickly filled Law in on what had occurred throughout the day. When she retold what the hat had mentioned about the boy in Gryffindor proclaiming that she'd be his wife, a growl sounded through the bond and Law's possessiveness reared it's head, _"I'll kill him. You're mine and no one else's."_

'I know that and they'll know that soon enough,' Zerina relished in the possessive feelings.

Zerina felt a burst of homesickness and wanted to be beside Law. If they were having this conversation, Law would have her in his lap and holding her to his chest while he marked up her neck to show the world that she was his. She shuddered as the phantom feeling of Law's mouth ran over her neck and she felt a burst of heat between her legs. The possessiveness withdrew as Law teasingly asked, _"Thinking about something?"_

Zerina didn't bother responding as Law was well aware of just what would be going through her mind. The bastard knew her well enough to know what exactly went through her mind most of the time just by her feelings alone. Instead of giving his question a response, Zerina continued telling him about everything else that had happened. By the end of it, Law was a mixture of amused and concerned. Running her fingers over Cole's side when he laid down beside her, Zerina asked, 'What do you think?'

 _"I'm concerned about what Gaia-ya told you,"_ Law replied after a few moments, _"While we knew that you would eventually have to go back to kill someone, it is distressing to know how you have to go about it while also being wary of Dumbledore,"_

'Dumbledore is a stupid old man that we're going to kill soon enough,' Zerina let her head fall back against the pillows.

 _"I wonder what you're going to find out after the first task,"_ Law was quiet for a few moments, _"Do you know what the task is?"_

'No. All I know is that it's going to test the champion's bravery in the unknown and their resourcefulness in an unexpected situation,' Zerina felt Law's discontent and worry, 'I'll be as careful as I can, but with my luck...'

Law sighed deeply, _"I know. We're still on Zou, but I believe that we'll finish things here quickly. I've managed to contact Aki-ya and from what I've been able to gather, we may find something within a month to two months."_

'It's better than nothing,' Zerina yawned sleepily and felt her grasp of reality fading, 'I need to get some rest. Be careful?'

 _"As careful as I can be and don't worry about the crew, they're stronger than they were when we last saw them,"_ The confidence in Law's voice warmed Zerina's heart and melted some of her worries, _"Rest and know that I love you,"_

'Love y-,' Zerina yawned deeply, 'You too,'

 **End for now. Things will start picking up in the next chapter! Thanks to everyone that Favorited, Followed, Or reviewed this story!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Law will get some screen time in the next chapter. Zerina's calmer because she knows that this world isn't like her home, so she'll play it safe for now though you'll see her usual personality reveal itself a bit. Plus, she's still recovering from being dragged so brutally to the Wizarding world.**

 **Aria-chanforever: Thanks for the review! I look forward to it as well.**

 **PortgasDAnne01: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my stories and that they affect you in someway. I hope that if you do get into a brawl, it's for a good reason rather than just because of my story! Yeah I'm a Dumbledore hater. I just can't stand the prick!**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter and the hat. I'm going to be bringing him back if only for his rather amusing commentary.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! He is lucky, but he will be dead by the end of the story one way or another.**

 **guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story!**

 **hellfire45: thanks for the review! I think this chapter answers your question.**

 **cheshirecat1997123: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like this story and that it's one of your favorites!**


	7. Chapter Seven: A look into the crew, Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A look into the crew, Hermione and friends, Zerina's summons, Dumbledore's plans, and a talk in the night!

* * *

 _~Right leg forest, Zou, New World, 1524~_

"I see," Law leaned back against the chair he was seated on as he listened to Aki speak through the den-den mushi, "I've gained some leads on how to get there, but nothings concrete. If I had my sisters resources, I would have found a way by now, but seeing as I can't find don't and I can't contact her spies..." Aki sighed deeply, "I'll manage regardless,"

"I don't see why you would be unable to," Nami asked earning an amused snort from Law, "What's so funny?"

The Strawhats had been severely confused since Zerina had disappeared. The reason being that the man's crew had grown increasingly serious and agitated. Trafalgar Law had only added to that confusion which made them want Zerina back if only to explain what the hell had happened. Law looked at the Strawhat's navigator for a few moments before answering, "Rina-ya's information network is one of the best in the world and the most secret. The only one who has any true information about it is Zerina-ya herself."

"If she's a part of your crew, why didn't she give you the information?" Usopp asked with a frown, "You seem like the kind of guy that knows everything your crew knows and Zerina seems like she wouldn't keep anything from you no matter what,"

"Z-chan is keeping her informants safe," Bepo answered from his place next to Law, "Even if Z-chan loves and trusts Captain, she won't run the risk of the information slipping out since Summoner's have ways to make you tell them stuff without you realizing it,"

Before the Strawhat's could ask anything else, Law spoke to Aki, "I'll contact Rina-ya soon enough and see if I can't get her to reveal one of her informants to help you."

"Good luck," Aki's voice was coated with amusement as both of them knew that the chances of that happening were slim to none, "I'll speak with Shanks in the mean time and we'll see if we can't come up with something. If all else fails, I'll return to Keller island and speak to the elders,"

Law nodded lightly and the den-den mushi call ended. Standing up, he glanced at the Strawhats one last time before leaving the building with his crew following. He spoke to his crew as they walked, "When we do get to Zerina-ya, we need to be at our best."

"So we're going to continue training, Captain?" Shachi asked curiously.

"Yes," Law's lips curved into a cold smirk as his hat shadowed his eyes, "We're going to show the people there that no one messes with our crew and gets away with it,"

Feral grins spread across the crews faces and someone shouted, "No one takes our first mate and sister!"

Shouts of agreement rang from the crew, They ignored the looks being directed towards them by the minks. The people around them weren't important.

* * *

 _~Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"So what do you think of Potter?" Ginny asked Hermione when she found the resident bookworm sitting in front of the fire.

"Not what I expected," Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny, "We'll need to be careful of her until we can make certain that she isn't with the goat,"

"So plan A for now?" The red headed girl asked earning a nod, "I'll message the group,"

Hermione watched the girl dig into her bag to retrieve the magical journal their group used to communicate before turning back to the fire. Ginny had grown from the mousy little girl Hermione had met during her second year. The scars marring the beautiful red head's face were a stark reminder of what had occurred that year. Hermione bit back a grimace at the reminder of the hell they had endured due to the basilisk and cursed diary. Hermione wondered what would have happened had Dumbledore not gotten off his lazy ass and killed the damn snake after Ginny had been taken into it's den. She immediatly shoved that thought out of her mind and reached over to tug the red head into her lap. She didn't want to even think about it. Darkened brown eyes stared into the bright flames as Hermione contemplated what Potter, or as the woman had requested, Trafalgar would bring to the table. She sure as hell hoped that the 'Summoner' wouldn't be on the goats side. Hermione didn't think her little group of rebels would be able to handle another Dumbledore worshiper.

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina pulled on the hoodie she kept in her canvas bag and took a deep breath of the scent clinging to the fabric. She'd stolen it from Law the day before she was brought here. At the time, she'd stolen it because the hoodie was a good night shirt. She was glad for it because Law's scent had a soothing effect on her and it eased the pain of being separated from him after being together so long. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she walked out of her current bed room and summoned Akuma to guard her back. He yawned softly and asked, "What do I need to do?"

"I just want you to watch my back. I'm waiting to summon Calcifer and a few others until the demonstration," Zerina explained earning an amused nod.

Zerina would summon her favorites, but leave her best for when there was a need. She was heavily tempted to summon Solaris just to see the shocked look on everyone's faces, but held in the urge as Solaris probably wouldn't appreciate being outed.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Ah Zerina," Sprout looked slightly surprised, "An early riser?"

Zerina shrugged lightly, "When in an unfamiliar place, it would be best to rise as early as possible to avoid being caught off guard."

She took her seat from the night before and looked over the options for breakfast before carefully picking out what she wanted to eat. Sprout nodded lightly as she reached towards the tea pot on the table, "Do you like tea?"

Zerina nodded and grabbed the mug sitting next to her plate, "I normally drink coffee for the most part, but tea is a good substitute."

"I think the Ravenclaw's have coffee though it isn't available this early in the year," Sprout offered earning a nod from Zerina, "I'm sure you can speak to the elves about having coffee for you,"

"I will though how would I go about speaking to them?" Zerina took a sip of her tea and sighed softly as warmth started to flow through her.

"If we have time after your demonstration, I can take you to the kitchens to speak with them," Sprout smiled warmly at the Summoner and Zerina gave her a slight smile in return.

* * *

 _~Front Lawn, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina took a deep breath of the mountain air and felt slightly at ease. If there was one thing that calmed her down easily, it was being outside and breathing in some fresh air. The slight headache that had been building since she woke up eased the longer she was outside. As she gazed at the students taking their seats on the conjured bleachers, Zerina allowed herself to open the bond between Law and her just enough to feel his emotion, but not enough to talk. She felt his smugness and amusement run over her. Smugness and amusement were the two emotions she often felt coming from Law when he was around the Strawhats. She wondered what the interesting crew had done this time. She was slightly started when she felt Akuma nudge her just as she heard, "Are you ready Ms. Po-"

"Trafalgar," Zerina glared at Dumbledore, "Mr. Dumbledore I would heavily advise you to call me by that name,"

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked, "Regardless of who adopted yo-"

"Trafalgar is the last name of my husband," Zerina watched as his eyes widened, "I'm married Mr. Dumbledore and I took on my husbands last name,"

It was odd actually admit that to someone that wasn't one of her boys or a fellow Summoner. The look on Dumbledore's face was very amusing and she wished that she'd had to foresight to grab the camera Shachi had stashed in his bag, but alas she lacked the foresight. She barely kept a straight face as Dumbledore gave a very decent impression of a fish out of water. She nearly lost it when McGonagall walked up and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Zerina swallowed the laughter that wanted to escape and answered, "No. I merely corrected a rather small oversight that the headmaster made."

"And what oversight was that?" McGonagall asked and Zerina wondered if her reaction would be the same as Dumbledore's.

"My last name is Trafalgar because I'm married and took on my husbands name," The professors reaction wasn't as funny as Dumbledore, but it was up there, "I haven't had the chance to mention it before and I've never really had to since the first few weeks after the ceremony,"

Bonding was after all a sacred among Summoner's and it was important to meet the newly bonded couple. Zerina remember how tense Law was during the whole introduction and she didn't blame him at all. While she knew it would happen, she hadn't enjoyed being approached by so many people. Zerina was taken from her thoughts as McGonagall asked, "Y-you're married?"

"Have been for around a year and a half," It honestly felt longer than that, "Give or take a few months,"

Dumbledore snapped out of his shock and pointed out, "You don't wear a ring."

"I would have either lost it or destroyed it if we had used to rings to signify our marriage," It was odd using the term as Bonding meant so much more than something as simple and breakable as that, "We used something far deeper,"

Zerina carefully wiggle out of Law's hoodie while feeling glad she chose to wear a sleeveless top today. The tribal snow leopard on her left shoulder practically glowed under the light of the sun. Zerina ran her fingers over the mark and smiled softly as it warmed under her touch before looking at McGonagall and Dumbledore. Both stared at the mark for a few moments, McGonagall seemed to gather her wits far quicker than the pale Dumbledore, "A tattoo?"

"It is the mark of my husband," Zerina explained with a slight smile, "It's his spirit animal and the animal he'll turn into should he ever decide to try his hand at transformation. He has my spirit animal on his left shoulder as well,"

"Why the left shoulder?" Zerina pulled on Law's hoodie once more.

She debated on being completely honest or divert the question before deciding to be honest, "The left shoulder symbolizes that I've bound myself irreversibly to someone. Any Summoner with there right shoulder marked should be pitied. It would mean they are slaves to the one who marked them."

She wouldn't say the other things it meant. The very thought of it chilled Zerina to the bone and made her want to crawl into a hole. Mentally shaking herself, she watched McGonagall nod and smile, "I'm glad you've found the person you love and I know your parents would be proud," Zerina nodded lightly though the words coming from a stranger were worthless to her, "Now," McGonagall gestured to the gathered students and Zerina could see others there that didn't wear the Hogwarts uniform, "The students and the guest students are ready."

"Good," Zerina looked at the Headmaster, "Since he seems to be stuck in a state of shock, I think it would be best for you to take over,"

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and nodded with a slight smile, "Of course," She took out her wand and pointed it at her throat, " **Sonorous** ," Zerina wondered what that spell meant, "STUDENTS, PROFESSORS, AND GUESTS," Okay so it amplified your voice and damn was it loud, "MS. TRAFALGAR IS READY TO BEGIN, SO PLEASE BE QUIET!" Everyone fell silent and looked at them, "THANK YOU!" McGonagall took her wand away from her throat and coughed lightly before turning to Zerina, "They're ready for you now."

Zerina nodded as McGonagall and Dumbledore moved away from her. Offering the crowd a smile, Zerina called out, "Hello everyone! Can you all hear me?" Shouts of acknowledgement were heard before dying down as Zerina held up a hand, "Good. Now to the guests," She gestured to the people that she hadn't seen before, "I'm sure you've heard something about my presence by now or perhaps saw my rather interesting appearance via goblet," Nods and shouts were given, "My name is Trafalgar Zerina or as you say it, Zerina Trafalgar."

"Aren't you Potter?" Someone shouted earning a soft laugh from Zerina.

"I am, but I haven't used that name since I was adopted by the Archer clan," She held up a hand as the crowd began to speak, "I'll say this only once to you all. I am Married. I am 23 years old and married to my wonderful husband," Zerina let them talk and shout as she looked at Cole, "Want to reveal your little trick to these guys?"

"It will shut them up," Cole murmured as he looked at the crowd, "Not too big though,"

"Four tails should be big enough for now," Zerina offered as she too turned back to the crowd and waited for them to settle down.

"Four would also make them think that's all you could do and thus offer a chance to surprise them later should you need it," Akuma spoke from Zerina's shadow.

Cole nodded lightly and jumped off Zerina's shoulder. Light enveloped him much to the shock of those around them. Zerina ignored it as she felt Cole's presence expand and his magic surround her like a comforting blanket. While his magic was tied heavily with frost, he was always warm to her. When the light cleared, a kitsune the size of a horse stood proudly before her. Four silky tails moved behind Cole like ribbons on an unseen breeze. Cole's paws were surrounded by small clouds of blue tinted mist that froze the ground under his paws. The subtle icy aura that was always around him had amplified to the point where many began to shiver. Cole spoke much to the shock of those that hadn't been at dinner last night, "My name is Cole. I am Zerina's summoned familiar. If you threaten my mistress, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Zerina placed a hand on Cole's side and he snorted before moving around until he stood behind her. Once there, he laid down with a silky tail curling around her stomach. Zerina rolled her eyes as the possessiveness, but didn't bother scolding him as it would help him relax a little. Zerina turned her gaze towards the students, "Cole is a bit possessive of me and is very serious."

Someone raised a hand and Zerina felt a faint sense of amusement as she pointed at the person. The person that stood up had bushy hair and brown eyes. Zerina could make out the lion crest on her robes and knew she was a Gryffindor. She spoke loudly enough to be heard by everyone, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am a fourth year Gryffindor."

"Hello Ms. Granger," Zerina smiled slightly as she realized that this was one of the people she wanted to observe, "You have a question?"

"Are all your summons going to threaten to kill us if we hurt you?" Hermione asked earning a snort from Cole.

Zerina shot him a glare before answering her, "Yes. Summons are very protective of those that earn the right to summon them."

"What do you mean by 'right to summon them'?" Hermione asked with a slight frown.

"You have to earn the summons respect to be able to summon it," Zerina answered feeling that it wasn't that bad of a question, "To earn it's respect, you have to pass the summons test after summoning it to you," Zerina held up a hand to stop the girl from speaking, "Ms. Granger while I know that you and everyone else here is curious, I am not willing to divulge all of my information. I am not here by choice and have no reason to share any of this," Zerina could see the girl frown deeply and flinch as she spoke, "If you manage to impress me during my stay, I wouldn't mind speaking to you on this subject," She watched the girl brighten and smiled, "You seem like the kind of person that loves to learn,"

She blushed much to Zerina amused concern. Hadn't the girl been told that before? Zerina wondered why she wasn't in the house of the Ravens since that was the house that enjoyed learning. Mentally shaking her head, she listened as the girl said, "I-i hope I impress you then."

She sat back down and Zerina nodded lightly before she spoke, "Now, I will give you a small demonstration of summoning."

Excited whispers broke out as Cole huffed lightly, "Start off with the nosy lemur, it'll be easier on us all."

Zerina ignored Cole as she concentrated on who she wanted to summon. A small circle had formed on the ground beside her. A green crystal the size of her thumbnail shot out of the chain on her waist and floated in the middle of the circle as it pulsed. Zerina's hair gained a faint green tint to it as she called out, "From the evergreen, I call to you. Come to me and guide me, Carter!"

The crystal pulsed wildly and brightly for a few moments before dying down. In place of the crystal , a green ring tailed lemur the size of a basset hound stood on the ground in place of the circle. It carried a green bag on it's back and a necklace of emerald sat on it's neck. It looked at Zerina with leaf green eyes and bowed lightly, "Zerina what can I do for you?"

"Hey Carter," Zerina greeted the lemur warmly as her audience gasped and stared, "I'm just giving these guys a taste of what I can do," She gestured to the crowd, "Mind giving them a small show?"

"Sure thing!" The lemur laughed loudly before jumping into the air and spinning, "Hey kiddies! The names Carter and I'm going to show you some cool stuff," He landed on the ground not far away from Zerina and faced the crowd as he pulled a vial of green liquid from his bag, "I can create plants that are normally used for potions and poisons. I can also create regular flowers. I can do more, but I'd rather not tell," He unstopped the vial of green liquid, "Any requests?"

The crowd was silent for a few moments before someone called out, "Calla lily?"

Carter nodded and poured the green liquid on the ground as he began to hum. A soft breeze began to flow through the air as Carter hummed and capped the now empty vial. The area the green liquid had landed on began to glow and soon a bush appeared. In two minutes, a bush filled to the brim with beautiful looking calla lilies had appeared. Carter bowed lightly as gasps were heard, "The bush will last for two days and grow more of these flowers until those two days are up."

He turned to Zerina and bowed before disappearing. Zerina smiled softly before closing her eyes and concentrating on the next set of summons she wanted. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a 8 circles and 8 black tinted blood red crystals shot out of the chain on her waist. The black and red parts of Zerina's hair glowed faintly as she called out, "From the forest of shadows, I call to you. Run beside me, Wolves of the blood!"

Zerina looked over the fierce looking wolves she had summoned. Fur the color of dried blood could be seen where the bone-like amour didn't cover them. When their mouths open, rows of obsidian colored teeth glittered in the light of the sun. Claws that looked more like dagger blades dug into the dirt as the wolves shifted slightly. Eyes that resembled black voids glowered at the students currently stunned into silence. Seven of the wolves were twice the size of the largest horse breeds with heavy muscular frames hidden underneath their thick coarse fur coats. The eight was about twice the size of the other seven with a ring of spikes surrounding it's neck. The aura it gave off was one that made you want to bow down and hope to hell it wouldn't decide to kill you. The eighth turned towards Zerina and spoke in a shockingly feminine voice, "You call Dearest."

"Lilith," Zerina smiled at the leader as the pack, "I wanted to give these guys a reason not to piss me off and decided to show off while doing so,"

"Ah so these are the bastards that took you," The pack growled darkly only for Lilith to bark at them and silence reigned, "You decided to show us off?"

"Calcifer and the others get to have more fun then you do," Zerina shrugged as Lilith drew close to her and reached out to run her fingers over the massive wolves cheek just under the bony plate earning a soft groan, "It's been a few months since last I've summoned you,"

"True," Lilith nuzzled lightly against Zerina's hand and Zerina marveled in the power she felt running through this wolf's body, "It's a shame that you didn't call upon us to kill, but playing around isn't too bad," She looked towards the forest, "Will you summon us later so that we can go on a run through that forest?"

Zerina glanced at the forest before nodding, "I'll need to find out what's inside and everything, but I would love to."

"Maybe we'll find some good prey," Lilith chuckled throatily before turning towards the pale crowd of students and spoke loudly enough for them to hear her, "My name is Lilith," Half of the crowd flinched and paled even more with a few people even fainting, "If any of you harm my mistress, we will hunt you down and slaughter every single person you love until there's nothing left," People shuddered and Lilith turned to her pack, "Boys let's give them a taste of what we can do,"

Each wolf glowed black before shadows suddenly gathered around them and they disappeared. The shadows continued to grow until every inch of the ground leading up to the doors of the castle and the forest were covered in shadows. A bone chilling howl rose up from somewhere and the air seemed to still. Minutes passed and it felt like something was pressing down on the crowd. People began to sweat and their hearts beat faster in their chest with every minute that passed. Someone shouted, "What the hell's going on?"

Zerina felt their eyes on her, but ignored it as she closed her eyes and lead back against Cole. Zerina felt his tails close around her a bit tighter and Cole muttered, "Is this wise? Lilith tends to get a bit out of control."

"Can you blame her?" Zerina yawned lightly, "She feeds off emotions,"

"Why did you summon them?" Akuma asked softly as the crowd screamed when a wolf made completely of shadows jumped at them.

Zerina contemplated the question for a few moments before replying, "I'm feeling a bit vindictive."

"A bit?" Cole snorted with a role of his eyes, "Lilith is the closest summon you have to a demon,"

Zerina cracked open an eye and looked at Cole before shrugging, "They're idiots that mess with things they shouldn't. By doing this, I can hopefully prevent them from doing something even more stupid then bringing me here."

Zerina allowed Lilith and her pack to frighten the crowd for a few more minutes before sending out a pulse of her magic. Lilith and her pack reappeared not far from Zerina. The wolf walked over to Zerina and murmured, "The fear in them is so rich that it's hard to keep myself from wanting to devour these idiots."

"Most of them are children," Zerina reminded the alpha female.

"I know," Lilith let out a puff of black fire, "We'll be heading back. Will you be summoning any more?"

Zerina nodded lightly, "Just one more, I need to think of who to summon."

Lilith nodded and nudge Zerina, "We'll be taking our leave."

The wolves disappeared and Zerina moved away from Cole once more. She contemplated summoning something even more scary before deciding to leave it be as she could tell that most of the younger students already had enough nightmare fuel as it was. With that decided, she knew just what she should summon. Closing her eyes for a brief minute to concentrate, she opened her eyes as a medium sized circle formed. A soft silver colored crystal with blue veins shot out of her chain prompting the blue and silver spots in her hair to glow softly, "From the mysteries of the pathways, I call to you. Dream with me, Whisper."

A hush fell over the crowd as everyone felt something inside them ease and they felt a sense of peace that hadn't existed before. Eyes focused on the newest summon and muted gasps fell from multiple lips. The summon looked like a mixture of a tiger, a phoenix, and some sort of lizard. Soft looking silver fur covered a majority of it's body save for the blue scaled stripes and the summons feathered wings. It's wings were a deep sapphire blue with silver flecks dotting it here and there. A long serpentine tail swished behind it as it observed it's new surroundings. Sky blue eyes with silver swirls focused on Zerina and a low rumbling pur left the summon as it spoke in a soft masculine voice, "It has been many a moon Kit."

Zerina's cheeks turned a light pink at the nickname, "My apologies Whisper. I've been very busy lately-"

"I know," Whisper turned to look at the crowd, "I can see your path remember,"

Zerina nodded softly and reached out to run her fingers over the cloud soft fur for a few second before speaking to the silent crowd, "This is Whisper," She tried to figure out what to say about him, "He can see that which lies ahead, yet he cannot see the ending. He can dream, yet he can never sleep. He is here, yet he is not. He knows your path, yet not your future."

It was a cryptic statement, but it was the best way she could describe Whisper. In all the time she had known him, Whisper had always been an odd one. She could barely understand that he existed. Whisper spoke to the crowd, "I am a being of dreams and realities that do not yet exist."

Zerina knew exactly what the crowd was feeling. Confusion hovering over them, but they couldn't touch it. When she was around Whisper, the only thing she felt was peace. The emotions that she could feel were dampened to the point of barely existing. It was a scary thing and not one that was pleasant, but it wasn't unpleasant either. Whisper exuded an aura that made you feel at peace with everything around you. It was useful when you were in a tense situation and needed to calm down before moving forward. Zerina used to summon Whisper when her boys got a bit too rowdy and gave her a headache. The last time that had happened was a month before they landed on Punk Hazard. Mentally shaking her head, Zerina spoke, "Well Whisper is the last summon I'm showing you guys today."

Whisper stood from his seated position and seemingly faded out of existence. With a low sigh, Zerina shook her head as Cole snorted in amusement and Akuma snickered softly. She had known that Whisper would most likely disappear, but she had hoped that he would stick around long enough to leave an impression on these people. She mentally shrugged as someone asked, "What's going on?"

"Whisper doesn't seem like he wants to show off," Zerina yawned lightly, "So the demonstration is over,"

* * *

 _~School halls, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

With a great amount of amusement, Zerina watched everyone flinch away from her. It had been an hour since her demonstration and Whisper's area wide effect seems to have dissipated for the most part. It was still there and Zerina could feel the small tug on her magic telling her that Whisper was still in this world. He was actually one of the few summons she had that wasn't magically draining unless he was attacking. Akuma was another though his ability to move through the shadows was slightly draining. Running a hand through her hair, Zerina looked at the person that was guiding her towards the room where she would be tested on her magical abilities, "So what was your name again?"

"Cedric Diggory," The boy answered.

Zerina nodded lightly while realizing that this was one of her fellow 'champions'. He had a lean body type much like Law only with less muscle definition. He was pale like most of the people in this place though she could tell that he'd had a tan very recently. Cedric had dark brown hair and dark bluish grey eyes. Zerina could somewhat see that he was attractive though he had nothing on Law. For a lower level mage, he had a decently sized magical core and could probably use some focus-less magic if he was willing to train. He wouldn't be much a match for her, but he had some potential. Zerina noticed the badger crest on his robes and asked, "Hufflepuff?"

"Yes," He looked at her, "I'm the quidditch captain, seeker for the quidditch team, and one of the perfects for the house,"

Zerina nodded as she filed away the information, "What exactly is quidditch?"

"It's the most famous sport in the wizarding world," He answered with slightly wide eyes, "Don't you know about it?"

"No," Zerina decided that it would be a good idea to look into the game even if she wasn't interested in playing it, "What's it about?"

"We play it on a broom..." Cedric spoke about the most confusing game Zerina had ever heard about with a passion that reminded her of Shachi and Penguin when they spoke about their jobs on the sub.

Sure she somewhat understood what Cedric was saying, but it was confusing. The fact that these magic users actually used broom sticks was a shock. Sure it was a common myth and Zerina had faced multiple jokes over the last few years from her crewmates about flying on a broom, but seriously? Why the hell would anyone willingly put their life in the 'hands' of a glorified stick just for the sake of having fun? Zerina paused before shaking her head silently. The magic users in this world had no common sense at all. Sure magic defied every scientific explanation and tossed normality out of the proverbial window, but every magic user she'd ever met had some form of common sense. Zerina would admit that common sense sometimes took a back seat when it came to her, but it wasn't like she ignored the need for it like the idiots here. Broom flying? Next they'll say they flying carpets exist.

* * *

 _~Unused classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina leaned back against the chair she'd been directed to take a seat in and looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow, "So what all's going to happen?"

"My teachers in each subject will test your knowledge as we agreed," Dumbledore answered as the adults in the room shifted slightly, "I will leave it to them to decide how they test you," Zerina yawned lightly, "I need to go take care of some things in my office, so I'll leave it to you all,"

With that said, the old man swept out of the room and Zerina snorted lightly before looking at the gathered teachers, "So who wants to start?"

An old woman with hawk-like eyes stepped forward, "You may call me Madame Hooch. I'm in charge of teaching the first years about broom flying."

Hooch was a stocky woman with harsh corded muscles that showed no sign of fading. Hooch's hair was a light grey and looked like windswept spikes. Piercing yellow eyes stared at Zerina in way that reminded her of Mihawk, but not as intimidating. She had a slightly large magical core and gave off the feeling of a transformer though Zerina couldn't tell which animal it was. With her examination complete, Zerina replied to the woman, "I have no use for a broom when I can just summon something to be my wings,"

"It's an important skill that all witches and wizards need to learn," Hooch argued earning a sigh from Zerina.

"I don't plan on using that skill," Zerina leaned forward lightly, "So there is no need to learn it,"

The teacher nodded after a few moments before leaving. Another woman walked forward only this one was much younger. Zerina guessed she was in either her late 20's to her early 30's. She was dark skinned with mocha colored eyes and dark curly hair. Zerina could tell that her magical core was much larger than those around her, but still not even close to Summoner level. Zerina mentally mused that this one could probably use high level elemental magic. When she spoke, Zerina could barely hear any emotion in her voice, "I am Aurora Sinistra and I teach astronomy."

Zerina had a feeling that this testing thing was going to take all day.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

The ever shifting room was currently in the form of a large conference room with a circular table holding 14 comfortable looking chairs. Every chair save for one was taken by a lounging figure. Sitting on the right of the empty chair was Ginny Weasley followed by her elder twin brothers Fred and George. Next to the twins, Neville Longbottom sat with a book in hand. Beside Neville, a bored looking Daphne Greengrass sat with her little sister Astoria. Sitting next to the younger Greengrass, a lightly smiling Tracy spoke with an enigmatic Luna Lovegood. A grumbling Draco Malfoy sat next to a sleeping Blaise Zabini. A sheepish Theodore Nott sat next to a growling Susan Bones. A sighing Hannah Abbot sat next to the empty chair. The door to the room was thrown open by a panting Hermione Granger earning raised eyebrows from those gathered in the room. Ginny looked at the tired looking Hermione with concern, "'Mione what happened?"

"Ronald accosted me on my way here from the common room," Hermione ran a hand through her frizzy hair as she walked over and sat down in the empty seat, "He attempted to convince me that speaking with Trafalgar was a bad idea,"

"Did he-" Ginny began with a growl as the normally even tempered girl began to rise from her seat.

"No I got away before he could do anything," Hermione tugged Ginny down with a light sigh, "I'm fine,"

"Speaking of our-" Fred began with a frown.

"Darling little Ronnikines-" George continued with an equal frown on his face.

"What are-"

"We going to-"

"Do to him?" George finished earning a sigh from Hermione.

Before Hermione could answer, Draco cut in, "We need to talk about Trafalgar not Ronald. He is a lesser issue at the moment."

"Much as I hate agreeing with Dragon Breath," Astoria cut in earning a glare from Draco, "We need to talk about Trafalgar. If what we saw today means anything, Trafalgar is powerful and that's without a wand,"

Murmurs of agreement were given and Hermione spoke, "As of now, we barely know anything about her. She obviously doesn't want to be here."

"She doesn't seem to like Dumbledore either," Hannah pointed out, "It means she isn't likely to fall into his hands,"

"If anything, Trafalgar will likely kill the goat at some point," A sleepy Blaise spoke earning wide eyed looks from the rest of the room, "It's simple when you think about it. Trafalgar obviously doesn't mind killing people if those wolves she summoned meant anything," A collective shiver ran through the group at the reminder of those things, "He's also the reason she's here, so I'm fairly sure he will meet his end soon enough," Blaise yawned lightly, "The only question is how she's going to kill him,"

Hermione shook her head while giving the lazy genius an amused look, "Trafalgar may end up killing him, but it won't be now. She'll probably kill him at some point after the tournament is over."

The group fell silent as they contemplated what that would mean. Neville voiced their collective thoughts in one statement, "If she does that, we will only have to worry about the snake."

"We'll continue our research on the snake," Hermione announced after a few moments to let the information sink in, "We'll leave killing Dumbledore to Trafalgar while we focus on the snake,"

"Will we approach her with the information we've gathered?" Daphne asked earning a raised eyebrow from Hermione, "She's knew to this world and knows nothing of what Dumbledore has done. Even if she's going to kill him for bringing her here, she should know what all he's done,"

"True," Hermione looked at each person in the group, "Do you think it would be wise?"

"It would give her a far more concrete reason to kill him," Ginny offered with a light shrug.

"I don't care so long as the bastard is dead," Neville's voice was uncharacteristically cold.

"Do it," Draco muttered.

Theodore offered a silent nod. Susan gave a murmur of agreement. Hannah nodded with a slight smile. The twins debated silently for a few moments before giving their agreement. Blaise just yawned before letting his head fall to the table. Luna hummed softly, "The Wakaspurts give their agreement."

"Do as you wish," Tracy continued to smile softly as if she hadn't just given her consent to seeing someone murdered.

"You already know my answer," Astoria leaned back against her chair with a grin.

"Alright then," Hermione looked at Daphne, "Gather up all the intel you have and I'll make sure it finds it's way into Trafalgar's hands,"

Daphne nodded lightly as Astoria planted her hands onto the table with a shark-like grin on her face, "So! Ronald..."

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Dumbledore growled deeply as he slammed the door shut behind him, "How did that little brat manage to get married? How is she even still alive? I knew that I put enough spells on her that she should never have made it past her eighteenth year even if she did defeat Tom."

"Sounds like you messed up you old piss drinker," The sorting hat pipped up from it's place on the bookcase.

"I tied those spells to the horcrux in her scar," Dumbledore rounded on the sorting hat, "So long as the scar exists, the spells will be anchored,"

"If the spackle in you head that you call a brain is worth the semen it took to create it, a goat fucker like you would realize that the little tit doesn't have a fucking scar on her pretty little spiked head," The sorting hat spat at the old man, "It's not there ya semen eating fuck monkey,"

"I saw the scar when I placed her on that damned muggle's doorstep," Dumbledore was seething, "She couldn't have gotten rid of the horcrux unless she's died before," Dumbledore paused before looking at the sorting hat, "Has she?"

The sorting hat snorted, "As if I would tell you. Godric made me so that I can't give away any information to you sheep fucking bile eating incestuous bastards."

Solaris trilled in amusement earning a withering glare from Dumbledore before the old man spoke again, "Even if it's gone, she couldn't have gotten married to anyone. I have her contracted with Ronald Weasley."

"And yet she has the mark on her fucking shoulder," The sorting hat spat, "The bitch is obviously bonded you color blind old coot,"

Dumbledore glowered at him before stomping over to his desk, "I'll write the goblin's and inquire about the contract."

When Dumbledore finished writing that letter, he attempted to get Solaris to deliver it only for the phoenix summon to ignore him. After five minutes of fighting with the bird, Dumbledore gave up with a growl and left. The sorting hat laughed loudly, "I haven't had this much fun in ages."

 _"Zerina will cause even more trouble for him,"_ Solaris mused with a trilling laugh, _"She is just proving why the summons she's contracted to enjoy her so much,"_

"She isn't even doing that much," The sorting hat continued to laugh, "I'll come apart at my seams if she continues to make me laugh like this,"

 _"It's only the beginning of her stay,"_ Solaris reminded the hat, " _She's got the tournament to compete in and her task for Mother,"_

"Your mother sure knows how to pick her champions," The sorting hat sighed with a light chuckle, "Tell her I said thanks for the amusing little shit storm her newest one is creating,"

Solaris gave a trill of agreement before flaming out. The sorting hat gazed at the room and continued to chuckle. If there was one thing the hat enjoyed, it was the chaos caused by upstarting little brats. Maybe he could convince the newest one to take him out of this school. He'd actually get to see some blood more than one every hundred years! Godric sure had made him bloodthirsty.

* * *

 _~School halls, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina had been right that it would take the all day for the tests to be completed. By the end of them, she felt like she'd been one of those circus performers she'd seen when Law decided that it would be a good idea for a date. She would admit that it had been nice to show off, but damn did it make her tired. She couldn't wait to curl up in her waiting bed after eating some dinner. Upon thinking about food, she looked at her guide, Sprout, and asked, "Can we head down to the kitchens? I'd like to speak with the house elves and hopefully get something normal to eat."

Sprout paused for a few moments before nodding, "I think it would be for the best since you did happen to scare all the students."

Zerina inwardly winced at the slightly scolding tone and smile sheepishly at the professor as they continued their walk, "Lilith and her pack are a bit much sometimes. I honestly wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have been."

"You were feeling a bit vindictive weren't you?" Sprout asked earning a nod, "All I will ask is to leave the students out of it. The headmaster is to blame after all,"

"I will," Zerina had no trouble promising that.

"What exactly were they?" Sprout asked as they walked down a flight of moving stairs.

"Lilith and her pack are wolves," Zerina could see that the professor wasn't exactly certain about that, "They're a unique breed of wolves with power of shadows and blood with a tiny bit of fire thrown into the mix," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "They're blood wolves. Well Lilith's pack is,"

"Lilith isn't?" Zerina pondered on how she would explain the she-wolf.

"Lilith is in between being one type of summon and another," Sprout gave her a confused look, "All summons possess the ability to evolve, but very few actually do. Lilith is one of those few,"

"She's becoming something more?" Sprout asked earning a nod, "What exactly is she becoming and how?"

"I can't really explain the how as it deals with a lot of terminology that only a Summoner would understand," Zerina knew that Law would probably understand if only because of him being bonded to her and his natural intelligence, "To put it plainly, Lilith and her pack feed on emotions. Lilith has fed on enough that she's evolving into another type of summon that I usually have no contact with," Zerina took a deep breath before saying, "She is becoming a demon,"

"You can summon demons?" Sprout looked at her in horror.

"I could, but I don't like the ones I've met so far," Zerina waved her off, "So don't worry too much about it," She paused for a few moments before realizing something, "You think the demons I'm talking about are the ones that torment people in hell, right?"

"Yes," Zerina laughed softly.

"Summon demons aren't like that," Sprout looked at her in confusion, "Demons are merely a type of summon that use the more negative types of energy. Holy summons use the positive types of energy,"

Zerina could see that the professor would need time to absorb all the information she'd given her and fell silent to let the woman process it. Information over load wasn't a fun thing and Zerina was often subjected it because of Law. She loved the man very much, but he tended to go over board when he was explaining medical stuff. It was one of the few times he didn't act like the lazy bastard he portrayed himself to be around others. Zerina mentally snickered as she remembered the looks on her boys faces when they were first subjected to it. It was insanely cute to watch him lose himself in his own little world as he explained some surgery or experiment. She loved just watching his face ease into that soft smile of his as his eyes took in the pages of whatever new medical book he'd gotten. Zerina inwardly sighed as she stopped her train of thoughts when her heart began to ache. Damn she missed Law and it hadn't even been two full days. She lifted up the front of the hoodie she was wearing and took a deep breath before sighing softly. She thanked the mother for scent preserving spells. While normally used to help trackers find criminals, she was happy to use it to keep Law's scent around her.

* * *

 _~Kitchens, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina took one look at the many little creatures and felt her eyebrow twitch. They looked like demented brownies! Tennis ball shaped eyes that stared at her with such intent that it was creepy. Bald little bodies and floppy ears. They looked the unholy mix between Goblins and brownies. Zerina mentally shuddered as one of them walked forward, "What can wes be doings for yous?"

She felt something in her soften a little as Sprout spoke, "Zerina here is a guest and she'd like you to make her some foods from her homeland.

Eighteen minutes later, Zerina was happily eating chicken ramen. Sprout looked at her in a small amount of amusement as Cole devoured a plate of grilled fish and Akuma tore into a platter of fried venison. Finishing her bowl and getting another one, Zerina spoke to Sprout, "Ramen is one of my favorite foods even if I don't get to eat it often."

"Why not?" Sprout asked as she dug into her shepherds pie.

"Law wants us to be healthy and ramen isn't exactly the healthiest of meals," Zerina explained before taking a sip of her red wine, "So I generally don't get to eat it unless there's no other option or Law says it's okay,"

"Who is Law?" Zerina mentally froze at the question before answering it.

"Law is my husband and my boss," Zerina ate some of her ramen before continuing, "He's the doctor of the group I'm in,"

"He must be a good man," Sprout commented with a soft laugh earning a nod from Zerina, "When did you meet?"

Zerina smiled softly, "We were children when we first met. I was six and he was nine."

"So he's three years older than you?" Zerina nodded earning a slight smile from Sprout, "So you grew up together,"

Zerina shook her head and her soft smile dimmed a little, "We were friends for over a year before my mother had us return to our home island from his," Zerina still heavily regretted leaving Law and his family on Flevance, "It was only three years ago that the two of us reunited."

"Love at first sight when you saw each other again?" Sprout guessed earning a snort.

"No. The attraction was there of course, but we could only think along the lines of being friends," Zerina mentally snickered at all the mishaps between both of them, "It took a few months before we realized that we liked each other more than friends,"

As Zerina became lost in her memories, Sprout took in the Summoner for the first time since she'd met Zerina. Even lost in her memories, Zerina was ready to fight even in a safe place like this. Sprout recognized the darkness in the Summoner's eyes as one that she'd seen in the eyes of the various war veterans that had been forced to take a life. Small scars decorated her skin revealing some of the hardships the woman before her faced. A thin and very faded scar ran from just below her left eye up to her hair line where it disappeared. A question fell from the professor's lips before she could stop it, "Where did you get the scar on your left eye?"

Zerina froze at the question and wondered how the woman could have seen it, "How did you see it?"

"I was looking at your eyes and noticed it," Sprout answered earning a small sigh from Zerina, "Most don't notice it?"

"No," Zerina shook her head lightly, "Law only noticed it because he's always close to me. In fact, the only people that know it's there are my adoptive brother, Law, my adoptive mother, my brothers husband, and one of my adoptive cousins," Zerina sighed softly, "Only three of those people are still alive,"

Sprout didn't ask who had died as Zerina's eyes grew sad, so she asked, "Where did you get the scar?"

Zerina shook her head to clear it of depressing thoughts and said, "I was five years old when I got the scar. My mother had taken my brother and I on a business trip. Some idiot got it into their mind to kidnap me because I was the daughter of the clan head. My cousin was watching me at the time and ended up getting knocked out while trying to protect me. He was badly wounded and I thought he died," Zerina laughed softly at the reminder of her unneeded panic, "I can't really remember what happened because one moment I was surrounded by a group of thugs and the next there was blood everywhere," Sprout let out a horrified gasp, "I was suddenly really tired and heard someone approaching me. I thought it was one of my mothers guards and turned while shouting that my cousin had been killed. I felt the sting of a blade on my eye seconds after I turned and then nothing," Zerina reached up to touch the bottom of the scar, "If it hadn't been for my magic, my mother's magic, and her healing summons, I probably wouldn't have use of this eye."

Sprout was silent for awhile and Zerina returned to her meal. It wasn't until Zerina had finished eating that Sprout asked, "Was that the first time you killed?"

"Yes, but it wasn't the first time I saw death," Zerina looked at the professor and smiled a rueful smile, "Death is common among Summoners. By the time I was four, I had seen no less than fourteen deaths. We except that our magical practices are dangerous and that our summons are dangerous. The tests they give us have a very good chance at killing us, but we accept that since it's the price we pay for power," She stood up on silent feet, "Every Summoner bares scars from the tests and we bare them with pride as they show that we've managed to survive yet another test our summons have given us. I myself have many scars even if very few are actually visible anymore,"

Zerina walked towards the door only to be stopped by Sprout asking, "Why do you do it?"

"I can say many reasons as to why and most would sound petty," Zerina let out a soft chuckle, "In the beginning, I wanted to be like my adoptive family. Now, I do it because I wish to protect my boys and Law. I am willing to put everything I have to the test if it means I can keep protecting them. When one has found their place in the world and is surrounded by people that they can't bare to lose, they will give everything they've got to protect them and they will become whoever they're meant to be,"

Zerina left the room with Sprout staring after her. The Summoner's words rang through her mind and she found herself smiling. Zerina was a Hufflepuff through and through that was for sure.

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Why tell her that?" Cole asked as Zerina walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

Zerina contemplated the question for a few moments before answering, "I don't exactly know. I just felt like it."

"Impulsive," Cole shook his head with a sigh, "Hopefully she won't use what you've told her against you,"

"She doesn't seem like the type of person to do that," Zerina plopped down on her bed and grabbed Cole to set him into her lap, "She makes me feel relaxed which is odd,"

Cole frowned as Zerina began to run a brush through his fur, "Relaxed? You don't normally trust people easily."

"Her energy is earthy and relaxing," Zerina tried to put what she felt into words, "Like she wasn't about to go around and betray someone's trust for personal gain,"

"An odd trait for a human," Cole commented as he relaxed, "I suppose it's okay. If it bites us in the ass..."

"I know, I know," Zerina rolled her eyes before pushing Cole off of her lap and placing the brush back onto the nightstand she'd convinced one of the elves to place into her room, "I'll listen to your latest theory on why bonding to Law was a bad idea even if it won't change a thing,"

Cole snorted and settled down next to her after turning off the lights, "I still think he's bad for you."

"And I'm not listening," Zerina retorted as she laid back and fell asleep too quickly for her to talk to Law.

Ah well he needed to rest and she'd be able to talk to him in the morning.

 **Okay end of the chapter and damn did it not want to be written. As always thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers! I'm happy to say you guys rock!**

 **Okay Reviews!**

 **StormOfDiamonds: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Sakura Lisel: thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was to your liking.**

 **PortgasDAnne01: Thanks for the review! Rant away and the same thing popped into my mind as well. Interesting thoughts about what Gaia said, but I won't say a thing darlin'!**

 **Opinr: thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. She could, but I don't think I'll have her do that. She is a pirate and what pirate wants a school?**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**

 **harlequin320: thanks for the review! I hoped you liked this chapter as well!**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter.**

 **alexc123: thanks for the review! I can't either! What I have planned...Ah this will be fun!**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Forge, Hermione meets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Forge, Hermione meets Zerina, a scared red head, Goblins, and Dumbledore's attempt backfires!

Aka: The chapter with a title that I couldn't form correctly.

* * *

 _~First floor hallway, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina followed Dumbledore through the halls as he said, "The forge hasn't been used in many years and hadn't been in that good of shape, but the elves managed to clean it up just fine. I've had them bring in some coal and wood for you."

Zerina nodded lightly, "I will look over the forge and equipment just to make sure it will work for me. If something is either too old or damaged, I will replace it."

"Have you gotten the materials you will need to craft with?" Dumbledore asked while glancing back at Zerina.

"Yes. The goblins were quite happy to form a contract with me once they saw one of my more interesting pieces," Zerina was quite happy with how it had worked out.

"May I ask what this contract entailed?" Dumbledore asked with a slight frown.

They soon reached an old oak door and Dumbledore opened it up before stepping inside. Zerina followed after him as she said, "No. As with all contracts that I am either a participant in or creating, I will not speak of any details regardless of who asks. It is not only very dishonorable to do so, but rude and shows a lack of decorum," She immediatly began inspecting the room as she continued to speak, "My adoptive mother and teachers instilled these values in me. So long as a contract is active and neither parties wish for the contents to be revealed, I follow their wishes to a T. Even if these contracts are not active, I will continue to keep my silence unless given permission to do otherwise. I do allow a few exceptions, but this is not the time nor the place to be speaking of them."

Zerina ignored Dumbledore while Cole and Akuma kept a close eye on the man. The forge was rather spacious and had many racks set up to hold any weapons she made. A few benches were set around the room to allow for more delicate work. The forge itself was properly constructed with enough of a vent to keep the smoke from becoming too bad in the room and would be able to handle the highest of temperatures that Zerina would need to be able to work on some of her more interesting projects. The tools would need to be replaced as they had barely stood against the test of time with the wood of one hammer shaft actually falling apart in Zerina's hands. The anvil was made of a very strong and resistant alloy that she didn't recognize, but could tell would last a very long time as it looked like it had been just created. The anvil had runes engraved on it that Zerina knew to represent heat resistance, damage resistance, and a slew of other things. All in all, the forge was as close to her standards as it could be at the moment and she would just need to ward it to her specifications until she could get the tools she needed after informing the goblins. Nodding to herself, she turned to Dumbledore and found him being growled at by Akuma. Frowning, she looked at Cole and he answered her unasked question, "Dumbledore had his wand pointed at you."

"Ah," Zerina looked at Dumbledore, "Why were you pointing your wand at me? Do speak truthfully as Akuma is likely to kill you otherwise,"

Dumbledore visibly swallowed to Zerina's amusement and took a few moments to gather himself. Once Dumbledore did so, he answered, "I was merely trying to see if you had any spells on you."

"And why would you believe that there were spells on me?" Zerina's eyes narrow at him.

"It is my belief that a spell has tampered with your mind," Dumbledore didn't elaborate much to Zerina's annoyance.

While Zerina would normally have ripped into him, she felt too tired to do so. Instead, she nodded lightly, "I see, but you needn't have worried."

Akuma backed up at Zerina's light tone as he caught the edge to it and moved beside Zerina just in case something happened. Dumbledore looked at Zerina in shock, "Beg pardon?"

"You don't have to worry about my mind being tampered with," Zerina reached into her hoodie and pulled up her obsidian wolf fang necklace, "By wearing this, I have no fear of my mind ever being tampered with by magical means. Not only does the fang come from an obsidian wolf which is a breed of wolf known for it's inability to be affected by mental magics, it has been charmed to protect me from all harmful spells, poisons, or objects," She returned it to it's proper place between her breasts, "So, I have no worries about being tampered with,"

The room was silent while Dumbledore tried to process the information. Once he did, Dumbledore could only nod lightly with a tight smile, "That's really good, I'm glad that you have a way to protect yourself. If you'll excuse me, I need to make sure your guide is ready to show you around the castle."

With that, he left with the trio watching him silently. When the door closed, Akuma spoke softly, "Well if that isn't suspicious, I don't know what is."

Zerina shook her head lightly before getting to work on setting up the forge to her liking.

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Dumbledore growled deeply as he stomped up the stairs only to force himself into his grandfatherly mask as he was alerted to the fact of McGonagall and Hermione Granger being in his office. Opening the door, he smiled at them, "I see that Ms. Granger has been informed of what is being asked of her."

"Yes and she has agreed," McGonagall gave a rare smile towards her studious lioness.

"Good," Dumbledore took a seat at his desk and looked at Hermione, "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Hermione smiled falsely at Dumbledore though the old man didn't realize it, "Professor if we could get down to business, I really need to get back to studying,"

Dumbledore growled internally at the insolent girls response. While he rather enjoyed having a student that liked to learn, he hated Hermione Granger for being able to avoid falling into his traps. She was smart and he wouldn't be surprised if she somehow figured out what he'd done since he became Headmaster. If it weren't for his current plans, he would be planning on finding a way to either get her under his thumb or get rid of her. Ah well, the little brat in front of him wasn't that dangerous to him at the moment. With a slight nod, Dumbledore began to outline what Hermione needed to do, "As one of the best students in the school, we've decided that you'll be the one to lead Mrs. Trafalgar around the school and help her adjust to being here..."

* * *

 _~Hogwarts Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Cole opened the door with one of his tails when someone knocked on it and looked at the girl standing with McGonagall, "Can I help you ladies?"

McGonagall smiled at the kitsune while Hermione looked over it carefully. She could sense the frosty air around it and inwardly shivered only to sigh softly as her magic rose up to warm her. Now that she was closer, she could see that it, no he, looked like a regular fox. The only difference between a regular fox and Cole was the frosty aura about him. It was very odd, yet very interesting and she wondered if that meant he could sneak around while gathering information for Trafalgar. She was torn from her thoughts as McGonagall spoke, "We need to speak with Zerina."

Cole nodded and turned his head, "Zerina!"

As an answer, a dull thud was heard and immediatly followed by a loud curse, "Son of a fucking bitch!"

A snicker from the side revealed a black wolf the size and shape of a grey wolf laying on one of the large wooden tables in the room. Cole shook his head in amusement and spoke to the two surprised humans, "Zerina get's lost in her work a lot. She's currently getting the room up to her standards."

The wolf spoke, "You could have waited until she wasn't under the table to call to her."

Cole shrugged lightly, "I could have, but I didn't."

"Which makes Akuma better than you," Zerina growled as she walked up from behind Cole and picked him up by the scruff before flicking his nose, "Bastard,"

"Bitch," Cole countered earning an eye roll from Zerina as she set him down to look at the newcomers.

She gave an absentminded nod to McGonagall as she took in the girl with her. Messy brown hair and big front teeth were the first features she registered. A plain school uniform with no modifications made her inwardly wince and be grateful for her refusal to wear such a restricting outfit. Pushing past that, she could see the beauty of the girl. Due to her hair and teeth being the first thing most registered, they wouldn't see the soft nose and delicate cheek bones nor the beautiful brown eyes the girl had. It was the girl's eyes that took most of her attention. While she admired the mixture of colors that created the brown, Zerina found herself focusing what the color hid. A deep tiredness that Zerina often found in Law's eyes and sometimes saw in Luffy's. The tiredness brought on by leading and protecting a group of people. A fiery determination that she had seen when Law was planning Joker's downfall. A determination to see someone fall. The quick wit of someone who was smarter than those around them, yet determined to spread their knowledge to the ones they deemed worthy. The spirit of someone who has seen too much, but knows that they have more to do before they can rest and is willing to see it through to the end. Zerina nodded to herself and offered the girl a smile, "Hello. My name is Trafalgar Zerina."

"Granger Hermione," The girl replied.

While Zerina would have to watch this girl for a little while longer, she knew that Hermione would be someone she'd be willing to teach. Even if the girl wouldn't become one of her crew members, Zerina would be happy to take her on as a student. Hermione had a large magical core and it was the largest she'd encountered so far. While not a Summoner level core, it was high enough that this girl had the potential to be a very powerful mage with a high chance of having Summoner children. Mentally shaking her head as McGonagall opened her mouth, she listened to the professor speak, "Hello Zerina."

"Professor McGonagall," Zerina looked away from Hermione, "I assume Ms. Granger is here to show me around?"

"Yes though she will also act as your adviser here while you settle in," McGonagall was smiling lightly, "If you have trouble understanding something or need help finding something, Hermione will help you,"

Zerina nodded lightly, "I see," She looked at Hermione, "Ms. Granger, you must have a very packed schedule and helping me will only make it harder for you," She bowed lightly as the etiquette lessons Mira and her teachers had beaten into her head reared up, "Thank you for allowing me to take some of your time and I hope that I prove to be able to adapt fast enough to not need your services for longer than is convenient to you,"

Zerina straightened up as Hermione smiled lightly with a nod, "It's no problem and please call me Hermione. We will be spending a lot of time together for awhile, so it would be best for us to be on a first name basis."

Zerina grinned lightly at her, "Hermione then," She looked at McGonagall, "Are classes going to begin soon?"

"Today is Sunday, so we do not have classes until tomorrow," McGonagall answered earning a nod from Zerina, "On Saturdays and Sundays, the students have the day off to do as they like,"

Zerina inwardly frowned at that as she said, "I see."

"Professor," Hermione spoke up, "I'm sure you have a lot to do today. I can take it from here,"

"Of course," McGonagall nodded before turning, "I will leave you girls to it,"

She left without another word and Hermione looked at Zerina, "So what are you doing in here?"

"I'm making sure this forge is up to my standards," Zerina answered while waving a hand at the room around them, "This is where I'll be spending much of my time while I'm here, I will be attending the classes that I wish to attend as well as working on my own potions. I'm a crafter at heart after all,"

"Crafter?" Hermione asked as Zerina walked further into the room and slid under one of the tables.

Zerina hummed lightly, "I create things. My craft focuses on blacksmithing and glass-working. I'm also a pretty good potions maker which is why I have a mastery in that field, but my heart lies in working with molten metals and glass."

Hermione looked at Zerina in surprise, "Is that why you have weapons?"

A soft snort came form Cole earning Hermione's attention, "Zerina has weapons to defend herself and those she loves. The weapons she has were made by someone very dear to her and given to her as a gift once her training in certain areas was completed. The staff she uses was made by her mother before she passed. The twin tanto were made by her brother's bonded."

"In Summoner culture, the first weapons you receive are given to you by your father or brother," Zerina explained softly as she carefully carved runes into the wood of the table above her, "Since I never knew my adoptive mother's bonded and my adoptive brother is a shitty crafter, an exception was made and my brother's boyfriend at the time, now bonded, created my tanto. The first focus a Summoner uses is given to you by your mother. My adoptive mother made my staff,"

Hermione took in the information greedily as new cultures always interested her. Summoner culture seemed so interesting too. Eager to learn more, Hermione asked multiple questions and Zerina answered quite a few of them though some were met with silence.

* * *

 _~School hallways, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"So your brother isn't good at making things?" Hermione pressed as they walked through the halls.

"He's good at drawing and slightly good at cooking," Zerina answered with a light smile, "If he tried anything else, the results are never good,"

"What does he do for a living then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He's a weapons merchant/artist," Zerina smiled lightly, "He travels a lot while selling his art or the weapons his bonded make," Zerina tapped the gauntlets she was currently wearing, "My gauntlets were made by him. He's an amazing crafter and the only one I really trust to make things when I can't," Zerina sighed softly, "He even made my courting gift to my bonded,"

"Bonded means husband right?" Hermione asked earning a hum.

"Somewhat," Zerina couldn't really put it into words, "Bonding is like marriage only far deeper and more permanent," She place a hand on her hoodie clad shoulder, "I can't really explain it. It's one of those things that you just can't explain no matter how hard you try,"

Hermione nodded in understanding, "It's like when you try to explain magic."

Zerina grinned in agreement as she walked beside Hermione. The girl was quickly gaining points towards Zerina offering to train her. She was a good person and her energy gave off the relaxing feeling that told Zerina that this girl wasn't a danger. Zerina was tossed from her thoughts when Hermione stiffened beside her prompting the Summoner to look at the girl in concern, "Something wrong Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when one of the most obnoxious voices she'd ever heard entered her ears, "Oi! Granger what the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

Zerina's immediatly felt the need to plug her nose as the scent of someone with poor hygiene wafted over. Whoever it was smelt like a mixture of her boys' month old dirty laundry and someone that hadn't showered in a month. It was not a nice smell at all and made her inwardly gag. She looked towards the source of the smell and found a red haired fourteen year old walking towards her. The boy looked like he didn't care for his appearance at all and his magical core was small compared to those around him. The fact his energy made her stomach turn convinced her being around this boy was a bad idea. She eyed the boy while trying to hide her disdain for the moment, "Can I help you?"

What came out of the boys mouth made her boys' worst attempts at flirting seem amazing, "Hey baby let me deal with the bookworm and I can show you around."

"How about no," She scrunched up her nose at the scent of his breath, "Has it been very long since you brushed your teeth? Your breath smells like a skunk died in your mouth sometimes last month,"

Zerina wasn't normally that blunt, but the scent was making her nose burn enough that she didn't care about being rude. The boy turned red as the students around them snickered, "Why you-"

"You're making my nose burn each time you talk," Zerina covered her nose before looking at Hermione, "Do you know him?"

"He's Ronald Weasley," Hermione was fighting a smile as she replied, "He's one of my year mates and a member of my house,"

"You poor girl," Zerina shook her head lightly, "I pity you for having to deal with him,"

"At least it's only in classes and in the common room," Hermione was smiling and giggling, "I can usually avoid him by sitting with my friends or spending time in their common rooms,"

Zerina nodded with a slight smirk, "Good for you. I can't imagine what his dorm-mates must feel. With my boys, they actually know what hygiene is even if they usually don't do their laundry for a month."

Ronald halted any further conversation by pointing his wand towards her, "Be silent woman. I-"

He was silenced by Akuma's loud growl. Akuma stalked out of the nearby shadows and gave the boy a baleful glare earning a slight yelp from Ronald. Ronald began to shake as Akuma snarled, "Put your wand away boy, I will destroy it otherwise."

Ronald was quick to comply as he stuttered, "W-w-who a-a-are y-you?!"

"I am Akuma," Akuma stood beside Zerina prompting her to place a hand on the wolf's head, "I will be guarding my mistress for as long as she needs me to. If you even think of pointing either of your wands at her, I will not hesitate to tear them apart,"

Hermione let out a choked laugh at Akuma's threat of castration while Zerina looked at him in amusement. Running her fingers over his velvety soft fur, Zerina spoke to Akuma, "While amusing, you don't need to threaten these people with castration just yet."

"If it keeps them from harming you, I will threaten them however I see fit," Akuma replied with a soft snort, "It is fun to see them pale and shake with fear,"

Hermione piped up with a slight laugh, "I think they pale and shake because you're a very large wolf that just popped out of the shadows."

Akuma huffed lightly, "Idiots."

Zerina rolled her eyes and scratched behind his left ear earning a low groan from the wolf. Looking at Ronald, she noted the wet spot on his pants and snickered softly, "You should go change your pants. I don't think the smell of piss will make you smell better."

Ronald took off running with a bright red face and Hermione let out a soft laugh, "I can't believe you did that."

"Why?" Zerina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Is that not the normal reaction?"

"You consider that a normal reaction?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Considering my occupation, I would say that yes," Hermione shook her head lightly.

"I really want to know what your occupation is," Akuma and Cole shared a look before snorting.

Zerina's answer left Hermione staring at her in confused shock, "I'm a cook."

* * *

 _~Right leg forest, Zou, New World, 1524~_

Law chuckled suddenly while they were discussing plans earning a confused look from a majority of those in the room. Bepo walked into the room carrying a few maps and asked, "Z-chan did something funny?"

"I just got the feeling that Rina-ya managed to horribly confuse someone," Law answered with a low chuckle.

"Probably fucked with someones mind," Penguin pipped up from the door, "That's Zerina classic after all,"

"Probably," The three Hearts Pirates nodded to themselves before returning to what they were doing.

The rest of those in the room were left severely confused. Someone finally muttered, "It must be a Hearts Pirates thing."

Mutters of agreement were given and everyone went back to what they were doing.

* * *

 _~School hallways, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina walked through the halls as the light of the full moon fell over her. A bout of insomnia had hit her and like every time this happened, she couldn't sleep. Usually, she was able to spend these sleepless night speaking to Law. In fact, the nights they spent talking only made them fall deeper in love. A smile formed as she thought of those long nights under the sea where they had become locked within each others presence until the light of dawn disturbed them. Some of the nights were spent exploring each other and other's were spent gaining an understanding of each others minds. A low sigh left her as she reached a window and stared out at the moonlit grounds. She was slightly started to hear, "Penny for your thoughts?"

She jumped slightly and spun around to find something floating nearby. A ghost of a woman that had long since died watched her with a small amount of amusement. Zerina could guess that this woman had been pretty when alive with her long black hair and piercing grey eyes. In death, she was a tragic beauty due to the fact it was clear that she had died young. Zerina calmed herself and let the sparks of magic in her hand die as she asked, "Who are you?"

"They call me the Grey Lady," The ghost answered in the regal tone of nobility though she actually pulled it off better than the stupid world nobles, "In life, I was called Helena Ravenclaw,"

"Were you related to Rowena Ravenclaw?" Zerina hazarded a guess that she was either a daughter or niece.

"She was my mother," Ah a founders child.

"I see," Zerina eyed the ghost curiously as she hadn't actually seen one before, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"You've wandered close to the Ravenclaw dorms," Zerina hummed in acknowledgement, "I sensed you and was feeling curious. The other ghosts and I haven't seen you yet, but we all felt your arrival,"

Zerina grimaced at that, "I see."

Helena let out a soft laugh, "You do not seem pleased by this fact."

"Not really," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "It's fairly disconcerting actually,"

Helena nodded lightly, "Most would agree, I would have when I was alive."

Zerina was slightly surprised, but didn't comment. Instead, she asked, "Did I satisfy your curiosity?"

"Somewhat," Helena floated over to the window where Zerina was standing, "Why are you still awake?"

"I sometimes cannot sleep for no apparent reason," Zerina didn't feel the need to lie, "Tonight is one of those nights,"

"What do you usually do if you cannot sleep?" Helena looked at the Summoner curiously.

Zerina looked out of the window with a sigh as she was reminded of the fact Law wasn't here, "I usually speak with my Bonded until dawn."

"And if he isn't around?" Helena pressed earning a frown from Zerina.

"I'm usually not separated from him when nights like this come," Zerina was slightly confused by the question.

"What did you do before he was around?" The question made Zerina pause.

Zerina had always been surrounded by others to keep her company during her sleepless nights. If no one could keep her company, she usually spent the time learning new spells, working in the forge, experimenting on potions, speaking with her summons, training, or running around in her animal form. Zerina nodded to herself as she answered, "I think I have some idea of what to do. Thank you."

"No problem," The ghost of Ravenclaw smiled slightly as the Summoner left.

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina took a deep breath as she grabbed onto her magic and directed it to flow through her. A low grunt left her as she willed her magic to do as she bid and slowly a burning feeling raced through her. When it faded, the area around her was larger than she was. With a small grunt, she walked over to the bathroom and looked into the floor length mirror set up against the wall. A two tailed fox the size of a border collie stared back at her with emerald green eyes. She admire her silky fur and enjoyed the fact that her fur was still the solid black it had been the last time she'd taken this form. When she heard a light gasp from behind her, she turned to see Cole staring at her. Barking at him, she ran towards the shocked familiar and playfully tackled him. He yelped lightly before letting out a soft laugh, "Sleepless night?" She nodded while lamenting on the fact she couldn't speak in this form, "I guess tonight means we're going to play around like before?" She let out a bark and he grinned at her, "Let's play then."

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Hello Zerina," Sprout greeted the Summoner with a slight smile, "You seem rather happy this morning,"

"I had a good night last night," Zerina sat down and began to pile her plat high with her favorite breakfast foods after pouring herself a cup of coffee, "While I couldn't sleep, I managed to reconnect with Cole,"

"You and Cole needed to reconnect?" Sprout looked at her in surprise, "I didn't know that,"

"It isn't that obvious to those without a summoned familiar," Zerina explained after taking a sip of her coffee, "So I'd be surprised if you had known. Cole and I haven't been as close as we used to be since I joined up with my Bonded,"

Sprout frowned softly, "How come?"

"I spent a lot of time with Law and my boys," Zerina explained with a small sigh, "Plus, Cole is possessive of me. To be clear, Cole dislikes Law and since a lot of my attention was taken by Law, Cole wasn't happy at all. While he will admit that Law is good for me, he will not do so around others,"

Flitwick let out a small laugh, "So Cole's like a jealous little brother or child. He sees Law as a threat to his position in your life."

"Correct," Zerina hummed lightly, "It is also in Kitsune nature to be possessive of what they view is theirs," Zerina smiled lightly with a small giggle, "Law's possessive as well. If I didn't need Cole, Law would have found someway to get rid of him,"

"Oh dear that must make things interesting," Sprout giggled as Flitwick laughed.

Zerina nodded lightly, "Yeah, but they're my boys and I wouldn't have them any other way."

Sprout smiled before holding out a piece of parchment to Zerina, "This is your schedule."

Zerina looked it over and nodded lightly, "So I have your class first?"

"Yes your knowledge of magical plants is that of a fourth year student," Sprout answered earning a light nod from Zerina.

Zerina was pleased to see that she would have a majority of the day to spend looking at the potions lab Dumbledore had cleaned for her. While magical plants didn't interest her very much, she could see the benefits of learning about them. If anything, it would make going through the forbidden forest much easier. Zerina paused at the thought and asked, "What exactly is the Forbidden Forest?"

"The forest around the school is forbidden due to the dangerous magical creatures and plants that have taken up residence there," Flitwick explained earning a frown from Zerina.

"If it is so dangerous to the students, why haven't you done something about it?" Zerina couldn't see the sense in keeping such a forest around a school for budding mages.

The two professor seemed surprised at the question and neither could form an answer for Zerina. Zerina mentally shook her head and began eating her breakfast. The magicals here have no common sense.

* * *

 _~Secondary potions lab, Dungeons, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked through the room as the dower man that led her to it watched. She ignored him easily as she carefully checked to make sure it was safe. She was slightly disturbed with the fact these labs were in the dungeons, but she could see the benefits. The chilly environment was perfect for storing most potions though the dampness needed to be taken care of because most potions reacted badly if there was too much moister in the air. It would take a few wards and runes to get rid of the things that would cause problems, but Zerina could work with this room quite easily. Once finished her inspection, she turned to the man, "You can inform the headmaster that this area is to my liking. I'll be spending the rest of the day down here to get it set up."

The dower man scowled, "You fancy yourself a potions mistress?"

"I was certified by the potions masters guild back home," Zerina answered while frowning at the man, "Do you have a problem with me, Mr. Snape?"

"You're as arrogant as your father," A snort left Zerina.

"And you seem to hold a grudge," Zerina took a deep breath, "Mr. Snape I will say this only once. I do not know my birth parents. I know who they are, but I didn't grow up hearing stories about them. I grew up hearing stories about my adoptive parents and my adoptive clan. If you hold a grudge against my father, I ask that you do not hold it against me," It just showed how childish this man was after all, "How can I be like a man I've never met? How can I be like a woman I've never met? You need to ask yourself those questions," She turned to look over the cauldrons in the room, "I do not wish to make enemies here, but I will if I must. Please leave Mr. Snape and think over what I've said today,"

It wasn't until four minutes later that the man left and Zerina shook her head. Grudges against a parent shouldn't be held against a child. It would only make a bad situation worse or turn a good situation into a crappy one. She felt the scar on her leg burn and gave a bitter smile.

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

" _Will you give me a name of an informant that could help your brother?"_ Law asked as Zerina got ready for bed.

'Law you know I can't,' It went against everything she stood for, 'Please don't ask that of me,'

Law sighed in return, _"It was worth a try. How are you?"_

'Tired,' She slipped on Law's hoodie and sat down, 'I had one of my sleepless nights last night,'

 _"What did you do?"_ Curiosity flowed through the bond as well as a small amount of guilt, _"Why didn't you contact me?"_

'You're busy and you need to sleep more,' Zerina smiled softly, 'I spent the night in my animal form and played games with Cole,'

Law was silent for a few moments even as jealousy flowed through their bond. Zerina snickered softly in amusement and could tell Law was scowling, _"Don't laugh at me. I hate that he's around you and I can't be."_

'You could be soon if you finish what you need to on Zou and help Aki find a way here,' Zerina laid back on the bed, 'You don't need to be jealous Law. I love you so much it isn't even funny. Cole's my familiar and like a little brother to me. You know that,'

 _"Doesn't make it any easier to swallow,"_ Law grunted before sighing, _"I'll try to hurry things along though Strawhats proving to make this easy,"_

Zerina smiled and sent the warmth she was feeling towards him through the bond. Moments later, a rush of warmth flowed through the bond and ran across her skin. It was like a hug without the physical aspect involved. Grinning softly, Zerina murmured, 'So long as you're trying, I know that you'll be here fairly soon,' A giggle left her, 'After all, you are a stubborn bastard.'

Law chuckled in reply, _"I'm your stubborn bastard."_

'And I wouldn't change that for the world,' Zerina yawned, 'Stay safe and keep the boys safe. I want you all to make it here in one piece,'

* * *

 _~Library, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina flicked through the book that Hermione had shown her. It was about transfiguration and very interesting. The thought of transforming on thing into another was definitely worth looking into. If she could perfect it, she could transform her enemies into harmless items like spoons. She giggled softly as she imagined the panic that would be caused by some random marine turning into a spoon mid conversation. Law would definitely be interested in this aspect of magic. She wondered if transfiguration had some form of magical aspect. Mentally shrugging, she set down the book as she caught the hand that was about to touch her. She kept her grip tight enough to stop all movement, but light enough to not harm the person trying to touch her. They were lucky that she didn't use her tanto or one of her dangers on them. Turning her head, she looked to see a rather pretty red head staring at her. Offering the red headed girl a raised eyebrow, she asked, "And you are?"

"Ginny Weasley," The girl answered, "Can you let go of my hand?"

Zerina did so as she took in the scars on the red heads face. She recognized them as a mixture of basilisk induced scratch marks and claw marks left by some sort of shade. The foul magic wafting off them revealed the unless a holy being or pipe fox were brought in, the scars wouldn't fade. Looking past the scars, she looked into the girls eyes. Pretty bright brown eyes with small blue specks looked back at her. Unlike Hermione, Ginny wasn't burdened by leadership. She reminded Zerina of herself when she was acting in her full capacity as Law's first mate. A second in command had a smaller burden then their leaders, but it was still a burden. A darkness ran through her eyes that created a haunted shine. Ginny, it seemed, had been through a lot in the past. Looking away from Ginny as Hermione approached, Zerina asked, "A friend of yours Hermione."

"Yeah," Hermione blinked owlishly before asking, "How did you know?"

Zerina contemplated how to answer that before going with the feeling she was getting off the two, "She gives off the same relaxed feeling as you do, so I can only guess that you two are close."

It also helped that Ginny had a large magical core as well. While not as large as Hermione's, Ginny had one that still gave her the potential to have Summoner children. Hermione and Ginny seemed surprised at the answer before Ginny asked, "Relaxed feeling?"

Zerina froze and mentally face palmed at her slip up before answering, "I can sense energy and your magic gives off a relaxed feeling. Of those that I've met so far, I've only encountered three people that have given off the same feeling. First Professor Sprout, then Hermione, and now Ginny."

"You can sense energy?" Ginny grinned, "Cool!"

"I guess," Zerina looked at Hermione, "How long have you two been friends?"

"Three and a half years," Hermione answered, "We met during the Christmas of my first year when her brothers dragged me to their home for Christmas," Zerina looked at her in confusion, "Something wrong?"

"What's Christmas?" Zerina was unfamiliar with the term.

"You don't have Christmas where your from?" Ginny gasped in shock.

Zerina just looked at her in confusion before Hermione explained, "It's a holiday here. In fact, we get off of school for two weeks to spend time with our families during the holidays."

"Ah it's a holiday," Zerina nodded lightly, "When do you have it?"

"It's the 24th of December to the 25th of December," Ginny explained, "Christmas eve is the 24th with Christmas day being the 25th..."

Zerina hummed in acknowledgement as Ginny went into an in depth description of the holiday much to Hermione's fond exasperation.

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up from the last of the runic schemes she was making as a knock echoed on the door. She waved a hand and the door opened to reveal a panting Hermione, "Problem Hermione?"

"A group of goblins is here and they want to see you," Hermione answered earning a grin from Zerina as she finished the runic scheme she'd been working on.

"Did they have a large package with them?" Zerina asked while wiping off her hands and walking towards the girl.

"They had a lot of bags with them," Hermione answered with a small frown, "Why?"

Zerina exited the room and waved for Hermione to follow before closing the door. She began walking down the hall, "It means they gathered my first shipment of materials and tools, so I'm going to start using the forge soon."

"What will you be making?" Hermione asked as they made their way towards the entrance hall.

"A bunch of stuff," Zerina couldn't wait to begin, "Weapons, jewelry, and a whole lot of other stuff if I feel the need,"

"Weapons?" Hermione breathed out sharply, "Why make weapons?"

"Because it's fun and weapons are my specialty," Zerina was practically bouncing as she kept pace with Hermione.

Before Hermione could speak, they heard the low murmurs of a crowd and found students in their way. Calcifer and the two members of his pack that Zerina had summoned growled causing the students to part. They easily made their way to the front and Zerina grinned at the aged goblin standing at the front of the group. The goblin ignored a spluttering Dumbledore and grinned at her, "Summoner Zerina."

"Banker Wrotfang," Zerina walked forward, "I assume our contract has come through,"

"Yes and this is the first shipment of the materials requested as well as some high grade tools," The goblins pushed a large cart filled with stuff forward, "If you will give them a guide, my men will transport the goods to your forge,"

"Cella," The female hound moved forward, "Please be their guide," The hound bowed her head and Zerina looked at Wrotfang, "This is Cella, she is Calcifer's second eldest daughter,"

Wrotfang nodded and waved his men forward, "Follow the hound."

The goblins followed Cella through the halls and past the gaping students. Looking at Wrotfang, Zerina asked, "What is the problem?"

"Perceptive," Wrotfang smiled nastily towards Dumbledore and pointed a withered finger at him, "This boy," Zerina snickered as Dumbledore and the students gaped at the goblin, "Thought that he could act as your magical guardian,"

"I'm 23 years old meaning I don't need a magical guardian," Zerina glared at Dumbledore, "Even if I did, my elder brother would be my magical guardian as he is the eldest member of my immediate family,"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Be that as it may, I was named your magical guardian upon your-"

"Actually you were never Summoner Zerina's guardian," Wrotfang's smile was sharp and filled with teeth, "Our records state that in the event of Summoner Zerina's parent's deaths, she was to be given over to her godfather Lord Sirius Black,"

"Mr. Black was incarcerated-" Dumbledore began only for Zerina to speak.

"My Godfather was never given a trial," Zerina was thoroughly enjoying the shock on Dumbledore's face and the gasps running through the crowd around them, "If he had been found guilty in a trial, the bank would have been notified immediatly, so that they could notify either Mr. Black's closest relative or heir that the title of Lord Black was up for grabs. Seeing as Mr. Black was not given a trial and thus not found guilty, he had been my magical guardian up until my adoptive mother took me into her clan,"

Dumbledore opened his mouth and closed it several times in response even as nothing, but air left his lips. Zerina really wished she had Shachi's camera right now because this was definitely something her boys would enjoy seeing. Dumbledore finally cleared his throat and said, "I-i wasn't aware that he hadn't been given a trial. A lot was going on back then-"

"You could have checked once it was all said and done, but you didn't," Zerina looked at Wrotfang, "Is there a reason this is being brought up here? I thought you would have informed the ministry,"

Wrotfang took out a rolled up piece of parchment and held it out to Zerina, "I would have, but the Headmaster brought this to my attention."

Zerina took the parchment and opened it to see something that made anger roll through her as she hissed, "A marriage contract?"

"Between you and a Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley signed by the Headmaster and Molly Weasley," Wrotfang answered to the shock of the crowd.

With a deep breath to calm herself, Zerina took the contract and began ripping it into shred before handing it to Calcifer to burn. She turned to the pale form of the Headmaster, "You have no right to sign such a contract. Even if you did, it wouldn't have worked."

Dumbledore swallowed as the smelly form of Ronald Weasley pushed to the head of the crowd and walked towards Zerina with a smug smile, "Hello my future wi-"

"I am not yours, I never have been yours, and I never will be you peanut brained ape," Zerina glared at the boy as Calcifer stepped forward and bared his fangs at the idiot, "The contract was made null the moment I bonded with my husband. It means that even if the contract had been real that it would have been made useless the moment the bond settled. Seeing as it's been a little over a year and a half," Zerina smiled nastily at the pale and gaping boy, "The bond has had time to settle completely and I've been enjoying it so much,"

Calcifer growled at the boy, "Run before my mistress lets us eat you."

He opened his mouth and the boy took off running. Zerina turned to Dumbledore, "Gaia knows what you've done and she isn't happy. Your time on this earth is numbered old man," She turned to Wrotfang as the other Goblins reappeared with an empty cart, "Is that all, Banker Wrotfang?"

"For now," Wrotfang grinned at her, "My clan and I will be in touch. We look forward to reaping the benefits of our contract,"

"As do I," The goblins left and Zerina turned to the gathered students, "Don't you all have class?"

They scattered to the winds leaving only Dumbledore and a group of teachers. Calcifer spoke to the gathered group as Zerina stared leaving, "I suggest that you do not bother our Mistress. You will find yourself in a world of pain if you do."

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina slammed her fist into the wall and snarled loudly, "That idiotic son of a whore ancient goat fucking mundane."

Cole and the summons watched as Zerina's magic crackled around her in a visible spectrum of blue tinted silver. The shape of a snarling five tailed kitsune formed by her magic revealed just how pissed off she was. They all winced as the wall visibly cracked. Calcifer muttered, "It would be better if Law was here."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Cole groaned softly, "You're right,"

"What should we do father?" Cella asked with a low whine.

They fell silent before Cole suggested, "Perhaps the forbidden forest?"

* * *

 _~Forbidden forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina slammed another horse sized spider into the ground and burned it alive. While normally killing isn't something she'd do unnecessarily, She was starting to feel much calmer. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the dark forest around her and leaned back against a nearby tree. Cole and Calcifer were laying on the ground close by with the other members of Calcifer's pack scouting around the area. Running a hand through her hair after sticking both her tanto into the ground beside her, she said, "I feel a bit better. I'm still pissed off, but I don't feel like going on a rampage."

"Good," Cole got up and stretched before walking over to her, "When will you open your bond and inform Trafalgar of what happened?"

"I'll wait until he killing people before I tell him," It was the safest thing to do as it would allow Law to get out his anger.

She shivered lightly as her brain conjured up some images of what Law was likely to do when they saw each other again. Regardless of what happened between now and then, she wasn't going to be able to walk for a few days once Law got his hands on her. She was both looking forward to it and dreading it as Law often got a bit too rough to when he was feeling possessively angry. Cole drew her from those thoughts by commenting, "He's going to be pissed."

Zerina snorted softly, "Pissed? Oh Cole he's going to be worse than pissed off. He'll be in that state of cold fury where nothing can stop him from slaughtering everything in his path. Pissed off is when he's really mad and he'll chop people up before turning them into pieces of modern art. Pissed off is when he'll use you as a test subject for a new surgery without using painkillers."

Calcifer chuckled softly, "At least he won't be angry at you."

"No he'll make it so I can walk for a few days," Zerina let out a small laugh, "I'm going to be sore for weeks,"

Cole grimaced, "Can we not talk about that?"

The universe took pity on Cole because another spider shot towards Zerina and she began to tear into it.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina wrapped a robe around her body when a knock echoed through the room. Cole opened the door and Professor Sprout walked in, "Oh you're in here good."

"Something wrong Professor?" Zerina asked while drying her hair.

"You disappeared earlier and no one could find you," She explained earning a sheepish smile from Zerina, "What happened?"

"I needed to blow off some steam," Zerina answered with a soft laugh, "I do have some good news,"

Sprout looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Good news?"

"The forbidden forest is less dangerous now," Zerina ran a brush through her hair as the Professor gaped at her.

In the ten minutes it took Sprout to recover, Zerina had gotten dried off and ready for dinner. When Sprout finally snapped out of her shock, she demanded, "What did you do?"

"In order to calm down enough not to slaughter innocents and Dumbledore, I took a little jaunt into the forest," Zerina answered as she pulled out her tanto and began cleaning them thoroughly, "While normally I don't make it a point to kill anything unless it threatens me first, I needed to calm down. Cole suggested it and convinced me, so now the forest is short about eighty man eating spiders and a few bug/bear-hybrid-things,"

Sprout stared at her for a few moments before asking, "Couldn't you have done something else?"

"I could have sparred with someone, but no magicals here have the ability to keep up with me," Zerina was slightly disappointed in that realization, "The summons that I could have sparred would take too much magic to really get rid of my anger and I make it a habit to not summon anything while I'm angry. Magic just gets muted or very volatile if used in anger," Zerina shook her head lightly, "I make it a point to not forge anything while angry. If I tried, I would only make poor quality items and I don't want that. I also follow the superstition among crafters that any item made with negative emotions will be cursed to only be used to create misery," It was one of the few superstitions that she actually acknowledged, "I have trouble calming down by doing nothing. If my bonded was around, he would be enough to calm me down, but it's a really good thing he isn't,"

Sprout frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

"Law doesn't like threats and he is a possessive man," Zerina decided to give these people a warning of the storm to come, "What Dumbledore tried to do," Zerina shook her head, "Law will kill him to make a statement to all those here. No one is allowed to mess with what he views as his and I am his,"

"You're not an object-" Sprout began only to pause as Zerina held up a hand.

"I know that and so does Law," Zerina smiled lightly, "Even so, I belong to him just as he belongs to me. The marks we each bare on our left shoulder symbolizes that fact. We willfully bound ourselves in the deepest ways. So long as either of us exist, we will belong to each other," Sprout gasped softly, "It's why bonding is considered such a sacred act among Summoners. When you bond, you are knowingly and willfully giving everything you are to the other as they do the same. Bonding creates a connection so deep that even death cannot cut it,"

Zerina smiled as Sprout murmured, "That's why marriage contracts don't work."

"Each bonding must be blessed by the Mother before the bond can be created," Zerina explained, "If the Mother blesses it, you cannot stop the bond from taking place," Zerina's stomach growled and cut through the heavy air around them, "Come it's time for dinner and I'm starving,"

 **Okay that's a wrap and guys I'm looking for a beta! I've never had one before, but it was suggested to me in a PM. Give me a message if you're willing.**

 **Again thank you all for Reviewing, Favoriting, Following, and all that!**

 **Reviews:**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! As always, I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you liked this one.**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! I guess you can see them as the revolutionaries of Hogwarts. I really didn't think of it, but I like calling them that. I hope you liked this chapter and here's the next update!**

 **princessinunekoookami: Thanks for the review! I love writing the Sorting Hat. I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Sakura Lisel: thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was to your liking. I love your rants as well! I was reading your review and the whole goblin scene came to mind. I had been planning it, but your review just made the words flow. Hope you like it.**

 **StormOfDiamonds: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter and don't worry Dumbledore can't touch Law. He can try, but he can't touch him.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! I couldn't stop laughing at the pirate school part of your review. I spent like ten minutes thinking about it the moment I read that review in my email. The idea you had was actually pretty cool and I might use it at some point to move the plot forward if I get stuck. Thank you.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! Dumbles will be going down hard!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review! I would be sad if you stopped reading. You really should read and watch one piece since Law comes in later. The opening chapter were some of the only parts that actually are in one piece. I'm glad that you like what I've done!**

 **rhizz17: Thanks for the review! I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **Another Guest: Thanks for the review. I won't touch on any of the points in your review since most of them have been touched on before. You are entitled to your own opinion and if you don't like my story, well you're the one that chose to read it. You didn't even need to review either. I'm happy for some critiques because it'll help my writing, but your a bit rude. In fact, you sound a bit like an internet troll. So Good day sir and/or madame.**

 **PortgasDAnne01: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked him! He just forced his impolite little vulgar ass into the story. Luffy and the others will be dragged along. I will be having a lot of surprises later on as well with a few other favorite pirates popping in occasionally.**

 **Okay guys that's a wrap. As always, I hope you guys review even if it's just a word or two.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Law is angry, The wands ar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Law is angry, The wands are weighed, Hermione and Co. get some screen time, Progress is made, Zerina teaches, and the Hearts Pirates luck

* * *

 _~Hearts Pirates Sub, New World, 1524~_

Law held the vivre card belonging to Zerina in his hand and smiled at seeing it undamaged. He was slightly started when Bepo shouted over the intercom, "Marine ship heading our way! I repeat Marine ship heading our way! Captain what should we do?"

Law stood up from his desk and made his way over to the intercom, "Have they sighted us yet?"

"They were heading east before changing direction towards us," Bepo explained, "Sorry!"

"Bepo how far away is the island Redhair-ya told us to meet him at?" Law contemplated avoiding the marines if they were fairly close.

"Another day should the current weather hold," Law nodded as he settled Kikoku on his shoulder.

"We'll engage them," Law decided and heard a cheer rise up from his men, "Keep us steady and let the marines come close,"

With that said, he left the room and headed towards the deck. As he moved passed his crew towards the deck, Law felt his bond to Zerina open making him smirk. When Zerina spoke, Law could feel her nervous smile through her voice, _"Law?"_

'What's wrong Rina-ya?' Law disliked the nervousness she was feeling since he sure as hell wasn't the one causing it, 'Did something happen?'

 _"No..well..."_ She trailed off before asking a rather random question in his opinion, _"Are you fighting anyone?"_

'We're about to engage some Marines that spotted us,' He could feel the rush of relief Zerina was feeling at the moment making him slightly confused, 'Why?'

 _"Because I have something to tell you that will end up pissing you off really badly,"_ Zerina audibly swallowed as Law's eyes narrowed, " _It'll most likely push you right passed pissed off and into cold fury. You know right passed making people into living jigsaw puzzles and practicing new surgeries on them without pain killers..."_

Law took a deep breath as he paused just outside of the door and ordered Zerina in a slightly cold tone, 'Zerina-ya tell me what happened now.'

 _"Dumbledore apparently tried to activate a marriage contract between a kid named Ronald Weasley and I,"_ Law immediatly froze as what felt like ice rushed down his spine and engulfed his entire being, _"He also apparently did so believing he was my magical guardian and he was trying to control me. He will most likely try to find a way to get rid of the bond between us just to make it easier to control me-"_

'Rina-ya,' He cut her off in a calm tone that barely hid the intense amount of anger he was feeling, 'It didn't work did it?'

 _"No because-"_ Zerina began only for him to cut her off with a growl as cold rage enveloped him.

'When I arrive, I will kill that bastard,' Law stalked forward as his crew froze from the dark fury radiating from him.

 _"But Gaia said-"_ Zerina weakly protested as Law gave a humorless chuckle .

'I don't care about what Gaia said. I will not allow some old man threaten our bond because he got it into his mind to take you away from me,' Law's possessive side was rearing up, 'When I've killed him, we're going to be spending a lot of time together. I will not allow anyone to think they can touch you in anyway. You're mine and only I can touch you,'

Law pushed his possessive feelings towards Zerina before shutting the bond on his end. He had a group of marines to kill and didn't need to be distracted by her when he couldn't reach her.

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina stared at the ceiling as she shivered at the possessiveness flowing through the bond. Turning her head to look at a sleepy Cole, she whispered, "I was right and Law's going to kill Dumbledore when he gets here."

Cole stared at Zerina before huffing lightly, "At least Dumbledore will be dead before he can actually do any damage."

Zerina nodded while biting her lip, "Do you think Gaia will mind?"

"Probably not," Cole shrugged and settled back down, "Go to sleep,"

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair and smirked at the plethora of weapons she had created. While the first few days had been full of mistakes, Zerina had quickly knocked the rust of her skills and created many good quality weapons. While none were in her usual category, they did meet her expectations well enough that Zerina wouldn't mind selling these. As Zerina readied herself to create another dagger, she was distracted by someone knocking on the door. Frowning slightly, she walked over to it while Akuma slowly got up from his laid position on one of the empty tables and Cole looked up from the book he was reading. Opening the door, Zerina found herself looking down to see a slightly harried looking Sprout, "Is something wrong Professor?"

"Please follow me, dear," Sprout took a deep breath, "It's time for the Weighing of the Wands ceremony and the Headmaster has sent for you,"

Zerina nodded carefully while stepping out of the room with Cole and Akuma following after her, "What is the 'Weighing of the Wands ceremony'?"

It sounded a bit silly to Zerina, but then again what did these magic users do save for silly things? Zerina mentally shook her head as she closed the door and followed the professor down the hall. Sprout spoke as they walked, "Your wand will be checked to make sure it's in working condition then you'll be interviewed by the press representatives and have your picture taken along with the other champions."

"Couldn't they do this on a Saturday or Sunday?" Zerina inquired with a slight frown, "I'm sure the other champions as well as the teachers involved have classes to deal with,"

"The tournament officials believe that this is more important," Sprout didn't bother hiding her disgust.

"Idiots," Zerina shook her head lightly, "They should remember that three of the champions are still in school and need to focus on their studies," She was disgusted by the way they were handling this, "Compared to other places, they are going about this in a very stupid way that will only harm the other three champions,"

"Did they have anything like this where you're from?" Sprout asked curiously.

Zerina nodded lightly, "Yes, but the tournament is far diffrent from the one here."

"Can you tell me about it?" Sprout asked and Zerina paused for a second before nodding.

"The tournament back home is held every year on what we call Nesurith," Cole explained as he jumped onto Zerina shoulder, "Nesurith is the two week long festival to celebrate the mother and the magic we are blessed with. The tournament runs from the second day to the last day. A diffrent event happens each day of the tournament with various knock out rounds to thin the numbers. Only the first and the last day of the tournament are the same every year. A dueling tournament on the first day and a race on the last,"

"We allow all Summoner's over the age of 13 to participate if they've reached a satisfactory level in their education if they're still in school," Zerina tacked on, "I participated in every tournament from the time I was 14 to when I was 21 which is when I stopped,"

"Why is that?" Sprout asked curiously.

"Law asked me to join up with him and I did," Zerina ran a hand through her hair and noted that it was still slick with sweat, "Professor I'll need to get cleaned up,"

"Oh right," She frowned lightly as she looked Zerina over, "You're covered in sweat and ash. We'll have to stop by your room and get you cleaned up,"

* * *

 _~Unused Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked around the room with a small amount of curiosity as she moved over to stand with the other champions. The room clearly hadn't been used in a long time since Zerina could smell the lingering hints of dust. A majority of the desks and chairs had been removed from the room with a group of drapes covering up various parts of the room. By the three seperate coat of arms decorating the various drapes, it was easy to tell that each belong to one school or the other. Replacing the removed furniture, two tables sat close by and a group of comfortable looking chairs settled around the room that were clearly for the occupants. Zerina looked at her fellow champions for the first time. Cedric was dressed in the robes he had been during that short period he'd led her around. A rather beautiful looking blonde girl sat elegantly on one of the chairs. Her dark blue eyes focused on Zerina and she could tell immediatly that this girl wasn't fully human. The aura around her reminded Zerina of the sirens she encountered once before. The larger than normal magical core and heated magical flow told Zerina that this one would be someone she'd have to watch out for during the tournament. Nodding to girl, Zerina greeted her, "Hello."

The blonde dipped her head lightly with slightly narrowed eyes, "'Ello Summoner."

Ah so she knew what a Summoner was! Zerina couldn't stop herself from smirking at the girl. As the girl snorted, she turned her head towards the final champion. He had dark hair and eyes, but a light skin tone that told her he was from a cold place. Zerina could tell his nose had been broken at least twice, but she couldn't be too sure. Unlike a majority of the humans she'd encountered here save for Hermione and Ginny, his magical was fairly large with a feel to it that reminded her of the wind and rain with a small earthy tint. Zerina would bet her favorite fedora that this guy was a wind elemental. If she was being honest, Zerina was kind of hoping these magic users had a duel planned as one of the tasks because she could only imaging the massive amount of enjoyment she'd get from fighting this guy. Wind elementals were always fun to fight since the bastards were slippier than a freshly caught fish on a wet deck. She finished her observations as the male in question walked over and held out a hand. Doing the same, she was slightly surprised when he bowed lightly and kissed it, "It is a pleasure to meet you. my name is Viktor Krum. I am the Durmstrang champion."

"A pleasure to meet you," Zerina replied politely as she took her hand back, "My name is Trafalgar Zerina. I am the fourth and unwilling champion,"

Viktor nodded with a deep frown, "It is very shameful for vem to do vis."

"Agreed," Zerina found herself smiling at him, "If it weren't for the magical contract that bind me into competing, I would have killed Dumbledore and the other parties responsible for this by now,"

He chuckled lightly, "It vould have been a very entertaining sight."

"A bit blood thirsty?" She asked with a soft giggle.

He nodded with a slight grin, "My country is very vlood virsty as is my school."

Zerina nodded lightly before asking, "Are you a wind elemental?"

"Vind Vith a minor vater and slight earf affinity," Viktor answered making Zerina grin, "Vhy?"

"I wish to spar with you at some point," Zerina answered earning a matching grin from Viktor, "I get the feeling that you would be a fun person to fight unlike the other idiots here,"

He chuckled and nodded, "If ve aren't dueling in the tournament, I vouldn't mind sparing vith you."

Before Zerina could reply or Viktor could continue, a man with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes spoke up, "Alright! Everyone is here, so we'll start with the ceremony. For the champion that doesn't know me, I am Ludovic Bagman. I am one of the judges and orchestrators of the tournament."

Zerina eyed the man's black and yellow striped jersey with distaste. Law's love of black and yellow was annoying sometimes, but at least he had some taste. The man in front of her reminded Zerina of a bee and that was one creature she hated oh so very much. Inwardly grimacing as the man took her hand and shook it with his greasy one, Zerina wrenched her hand back, "I would appreciate if you didn't touch me."

Akuma's warning growl followed her statement as the wolf moved out of the shadows to stand beside her. Ludovic immediatly released her hand with a low gasp and nodded shakily, "O-of course!"

Zerina took a seat in one of the chairs as the other champions did the same.

* * *

 _~Unused Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

After about thirty minutes of useless information save for the reveal of the first task being in 13 days, Ollivander was brought into the room. Zerina nodded politely to the old man as Dumbledore said, "Champions Garrick Ollivander is here to check your wands. Please have them out so that he may do so quickly."

Ollivander started with Viktor, "A Gregorovitch wand."

"I vas one of the last to purchase one," Viktor grunted while eyeing the old wand-maker carefully.

Ollivander either didn't notice or didn't care about the stare Viktor gave him, "10 and a quarter inches of hornbeam. The core is dragon heartstrings is it not?"

"Yes," Viktor answered.

Zerina wondered what type of dragon it was from, but didn't commented as it would only make the process drag on. Ollivander nodded while looking over the wand, "Rather thick compared to the usual and quite rigid, your wand works best for someone with a life long obsession,"Ollivander waved the wand sending a burst of red sparks up into the air before handing the wand back, "Fully functioning and in good condition."

Zerina wondered what Viktor was obsessed with if his wand was works best for someone like that. Ollivander moved onto Cedric, "I polished it last night."

"Ah one of my own," Ollivander took the wand, "It's 12 and a quarter inches of ash with a single tail hair from a male unicorn," Ollivander chuckled as if remembering an event fondly, "The male was particularly fine and around seventeen hands if I remember correctly. Nearly gored me when I grabbed the hair," He chuckled again and waved the wand, "Surprisingly springy," The wand shot off honey colored sparks, "Working just fine and very well taken care of,"

He handed the wand back to Cedric and Zerina inwardly snickered at the look in the wand-makers eyes. It was a look many Summoners got when they remembered the tests they did for their favorite summons. It was the look she got whenever she looked at the scars on her shoulders. Brushing the memory away, Zerina watched as Ollivander stepped towards the other female champion and took her wand, "Ah a rose wood wand. Nine and a half inches, inflexible, and a...oh dear...is this..."

Ollivander looked at the girl and she smiled softly, "An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzer's."

Veela? Zerina didn't recall any creature species with a name like that, but she'd look it up in the library at some point or ask Hermione. With that in mind, she payed attention as Ollivander nodded, "I've never used veela hair as I've found it fairly temperamental, but I can tell that it works for you," He waved the wand and flowers burst out of the tip which he handed to the girl, "Fully functioning and in good condition."

He walked over to me and I held up my wand, "Ah Mrs. Trafalgar has it been working well for you?"

"Quite well," Zerina found it quite easy to figure out the wanded subjects though transfiguration proved a bit too difficult to do without a wand just yet.

"Good," He continued to look over my wand, "A tri-cored and tri-wooded wand," The occupants of the room gasped, "Dogwood, maple, and fir for the wood. Phoenix feather, kitsune tail hair, and a hair from a mist leopard," The unknowing occupants gasped again, "Eleven inches and quite sturdy with a flexible middle," He waved the wand and water shot out of the tip before freezing in the shape of a fox, "Fully functioning and well taken care off," He handed it back to me and I ran my fingers over the smooth wood before replacing it in the holster, "I'm done here,"

With that said, Ollivander left the deathly quiet room.

* * *

 _~Unused classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

It took fifteen minutes for everyone to get rid of their shock before things started moving again. Zerina eyed the blonde in the green dress warily as the woman walked towards her. The woman's dull green eyes and the air she gave off reminded Zerina of a insect of some type. A beetle, perhaps? Zerina's eyes narrowed slightly at the transformation magic she could sense running through the woman and wondered what animal she could take. Pushing her observations into the back of her mind, Zerina watched as the woman stopped before her, "Rita Skeeter. I'm the representative of the Daily Profit."

Nodding politely, Zerina replied, "Trafalgar Zerina. I'm the unwilling fourth champion."

Skeeter's eyes practically glittered at the response and she asked, "Would you be willing to do an interview with me?"

Keeping her expression slightly blank, Zerina inwardly snorted before replying, "Perhaps in the future, you are here to interview all the champions about the tournament, are you not?"

"Of course," Skeeter seemed slightly put off before jumping back with, "Another time then. I'm really interested in what you have to say,"

"Another time," Zerina didn't see the harm in it though she'd be wary of Skeeter since the woman seemed like the type to stretch the truth as far as possible, "I assume you have questions for me about the tournament?"

"Yes," She took out an acid green quill and pad of parchment before having them float, "This is a quick quotes quill which will allow me to have my hands free during our talk,"

"Of course," Zerina felt Akuma stalk out of the shadows and lay his overly large head on her lap.

Skeeter flinched slightly as Akuma appeared, but didn't seem to be too put off. Zerina was somewhat surprised and felt her lips twitch in slight amusement; Perhaps, some of the magicals here actually had some sort of back bone. Skeeter cleared her throat, "Quite the large beast isn't he?"

"Akuma here is one of my summons and is my favorite guard," Akuma smirked as Zerina dug her fingers into his thick fur to scratch behind his ears, "He keeps the idiotic little boys from trying to mess with me,"

"Oh?" Skeeter's lips curled into a smirk.

Zerina decided to make sure it was well known that she was off-limits to any of the males in this stupid place, "My bonded is a very possessive man and I wouldn't want the little guys killed just because they couldn't keep their hands off me."

"Bonded?" Skeeter looked at Zerina curiously.

"My husband," Zerina inwardly cringed at the clarification.

"Ah you're married," Skeeter looked like she'd hit a gold mine, "And Dumbledore stole you away from the arms of your husband?"

"And our boys," Zerina snickered at the wide eyed look she was given, "All twenty of them,"

Zerina wasn't even going to both correcting the assumption that her boys were her children. It would only make things a hell of a lot more hilarious when Law and the others got here. Skeeter coughed lightly, "So many? I'm slightly shocked."

"Yeah well Law wanted to make sure we were covered," Akuma was snickering softly while Cole buried his head into her neck.

"I'll say," Skeeter laughed lightly with a slightly pale face, "Now what are your thoughts on the tournament?"

"I can't really say since there isn't much information on it in the library," Zerina had checked only to find all the book relating to the tournament checked out.

"Are you worried?" Skeeter asked with faux concern.

Zerina snorted softly, "Why worry? A Summoner often faces death and I'm worse than a normal Summoner. Quite honestly, I'm slightly excited to see what you magic users can come up with for the challenges."

"Eager then," Skeeter laughed, "You should be a Gryffindor with that attitude,"

"Why be a lion when I can be a badger?" Zerina replied with a slight smirk, "Lions after all have a high death rate while us badgers tend to live for a long time,"

"Your parents were lions," Skeeter pointed out with a slight frown.

"I never knew my birth parents," Zerina countered feeling slightly bored, "I do not know them. I didn't grow up hearing stories of them, so they don't mean much to me," Zerina lightly shook her head, "I am grateful that they sacrificed their lives to save mine, but I cannot really think of them as my parents,"

"Who did you grow up with?" Skeeter asked.

"My adoptive mother Mira and my adoptive brother Aki," Zerina answered, "I never knew my mother's husband as he died before I came into my mother's care,"

"So you grew up without a father figure?" Skeeter asked and Zerina's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but it matters not," Akuma felt the tension running through Zerina, "I would appreciate it if you would keep your questions to the tournament,"

Skeeter coughed as she seemed to figure out that Zerina wasn't in the mood for her questions, "Of course, I'll have to wait for a private interview to ask any more," She nodded to herself, "Zerina you don't seem like the 14 year old that was expected when your name came out of the goblet. Why is that?"

Zerina inwardly snorted at the question before answering, "From what we've been able to figure out, I was sent into the past. I've spent the last 22 odd years living in another worlds past though time has caught up which is why Dumbledore and his group were able to summon me here."

"Do you think you'll be at an advantage over the other champions?" Skeeter asked earning a snort from Zerina.

Cole spoke up from the first time much to the surprise of Skeeter, "My mistress has only just begun learning how to use magic with a wand. I doubt she'll have the advantage even if she is steadily getting better."

"And you are?" Skeeter eyed Cole as her quill moved rapidly.

"I am Cole," Cole answered with smugness rolling off him in waves, "I'm a summoned familiar,"

Before Skeeter could ask, Zerina said, "In order to be a Summoner, you need to use a ritual to summon a familiar into this plane of existence. The familiar can be any summon that exists if there is more than one summon of that type."

Skeeter nodded, "Interesting. Will he be apart of your tasks?"

"As my familiar, he must be near me for my magic to flow properly," It wasn't an out right lie though it was close, "Summon familiars help regulate a Summoners magical flow and keep us from overcharging,"

"Interesting," Skeeter looked between Cole and Zerina, "So you're connected?"

"Somewhat, but I won't say how as that has nothing to do with the tournament," Zerina replied while enjoying the frustration running through Skeeter's eyes.

Skeeter cleared her throat, "With the disadvantage you have, it will be hard for you to win."

"Perhaps, but I doubt that I won't win," Zerina smiled confidently, "Even if I was forced into this tournament, I will do my best to win as I am competitive to a point,"

Cole and Akuma snorted loudly earning a raised eyebrow from Skeeter. Zerina rolled her eyes as she knew what was going through their mind. It was well known that Zerina was competitive as hell when it came to things she liked doing. Law was just as competitive as she was and everyone on the crew knew it. It was just hard getting the obsidian haired man to participate that was hard unless it was sparing against Zerina. If he was sparing against her, the two would spend hours trying to get the upper hand and win due to the bets they constantly set up. Zerina inwardly grimaced as she remembered that Law had the most wins at the moment.

* * *

 _~Unused classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

After spending thirty minutes giving interviews, Zerina and the other champions were quickly pounced on by the various photographers in the room. Zerina didn't mind having her picture taken when it was for her bounty poster, but this was annoying. Zerina was currently sitting next to Fleur with Cedric and Viktor standing behind them. The photographer said, "Give me a few moments, I need to replace the film in my camera."

Rolling her eyes, Zerina muttered, "They really need to hurry up."

"I do not mind my picture veing taken," Viktor rumbled from behind her, "Vut this is very annoying,"

"Ditto big guy," Cedric ran a hand through his hair, "I'd rather be in potions with Professor Snape then here,"

Zerina looked at him, "Is he really that bad of a teacher?"

"Yes, but he's the only one we have," Cedric sighed softly.

"I'm kinda glad that I don't have to take Potions," Zerina shuddered at the thought of having to spend hours with that dour man near here.

"'ow did you manage t'at?" Fleur asked curiously without any venom in her voice.

"I'm a potions mistress," Zerina answered with a small shrug, "I don't need any lessons,"

The ingredients here were actually quite similar to the ones she was familiar with and any that weren't were easily looked up, so she didn't need the lessons offered by the Headmaster. Cedric stared at her for a few moments before asking, "How good of a teacher are you?"

Zerina hesitated for a few moments while wondering why it mattered, "I guess I'm pretty good, but I haven't taught anyone in awhile."

They hadn't picked up any new crew-members or any strays since Law had become a warlord, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that she didn't get to teach anyone. She would easily admit that she loved teaching people even if it wasn't often or about subjects that normal people used. She was slightly surprised when Cedric asked, "Would you mind helping the lower years in Hufflepuff with potions? A few of them are really struggling."

Zerina thought it over for a few moments before nodding, "So long as they want to learn, I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you," Cedric sighed in relief, "The upper years normally help them, but none of us really have the time with this tournament going on and the professors giving us a lot more work than usual,"

"It's no problem," Zerina wasn't really using her potions lab at the moment since she wanted to focus on forging, "I'll speak to Sprout at some point today and we'll get it set up,"

Cedric nodded with relief painted across his features. Fleur and Viktor looked at her in surprise with Fleur asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Why not?" Zerina couldn't see any reason as to why she shouldn't, "They're just kids that need some help and I have a lot of time to spare since I'm not an actual student,"

Zerina was almost finished with learning the charms they had to offer and the so called 'defense' spells were easy as hell to use. The only subjects she actually had to go to class for was runes, transfiguration, herbology, and history. Runes and history were quickly adding onto the list of things she didn't need to bother with. Fleur seemed shocked by her answer before asking, "Do you like teaching?"

"Very much," Zerina answered with a slight smile, "I don't get to do it too often due to being constantly on the move and with my bonded's old position, I just haven't gotten the chance to take any new students,"

"What position did he have?" Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Zerina had to come up with an answer, the photographer exclaimed, "Finished. Let's get those pictures taken!"

Zerina grinned at the camera while ignoring the looks her fellow champions were giving her.

* * *

 _~Herbology Professors office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina entered the room after the Professor had called out to her, "Hello Professor. I was wondering if we might speak for a few moments."

"Of course," Sprout waved a hand at the comfortable looking wooden chair sitting across from her desk, "Please take a seat and don't worry about the plants, I don't have anything dangerous in this office at the moment,"

The room was as large as the sitting room in the her quarters here. Tables filled with plants or books rested all over the place. The air in the room was slightly musty, but not something displeasing to smell. In fact, Zerina liked the smell of the room as it reminded her heavily of Ari's work room. The red headed healer was a botanist and quite happy to share what she knew of the plants. A burst of homesickness hit her at that moment and she wondered how those still living in Archer castle were doing. It had been over three years since she'd last been there after all. Pushing those thoughts down as she slid into the seat, Zerina smiled at Sprout, "Thank you for allowing me to speak with you."

"It's no trouble," Sprout placed the quill she had in her hand down and folded her hands in front of her, "Now what can I do for you?"

"It's more along the lines of what I can do for you," Sprout offered her a small look of confusion, "Cedric has mentioned that due to the tournament and the school work that is being given, the elder students haven't be able to help out the younger years as they have in the past,"

Sprout sighed deeply, "It is a problem, but we don't have a good solution for it. We're doing our best to help them, but with the tournament going on..."

Sprout trailed off and Zerina nodded as she said, "I know what you mean and that's why I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" Sprout looked slightly wary.

"I happen to enjoy teaching and a lot of time on my hands at the moment," Zerina explained with a slight smile, "I know enough to at least help those struggling in Potions due to my mastery. I'm willing to help them out so long as they are willing to learn,"

Sprout smiled lightly before frowning, "What about the tournament?"

"Seeing as there are only three tasks scheduled to take place and there is a lot of time between said tasks, I will have more than enough time," It also helped that she had a gigantic soft spot for kids, "If the students are willing to get help and learn, I have no trouble easing their loads so to speak,"

"What will you want in return?" Sprout asked warily.

Zerina pondered over the question for a few moments before replying, "I only wish for books or knowledge of this world in return. Knowledge for knowledge is only fair after all."

"That's all you want?" Sprout looked at her in shock.

Zerina merely continued to smile softly, "Children shouldn't be punished for the sins of those older than them. If I can help a child learn, I will help them however I can so long as they are willing."

Sprout didn't reply as she thought it over. Zerina was content to allow the Professor to do so as it was quite the offer. Even if Sprout decided to decline, Zerina would offer what help she could if only to hopefully bring these magic users out of the dark ages. While many didn't have the power to use focus-less magic, they still had a wide array of spells from which they could choose from. The various things like runic arrays allowed one with lower magical power to create some of the most powerful wards to exist. When Sprout spoke, Zerina gave the Professor her full attention, "So long as knowledge is all that you wish, I have no trouble agreeing to this arrangement. We'll need to discuss times where you can meet those that need help."

Zerina nodded and they began to hash out a proper plan.

* * *

 _~Summoner outpost, Way Point island, New world, 1524~_

Law nodded to Aki as he walked into the room with Shanks, Mihawk, and Aki's bonded Vultan. The four newcomers quickly took a seat and drinks were served before Aki spoke, "I've been able to figure out what is needed to get to where Zerina is."

"Great!" Shanks exclaimed happily, "Let-"

"There is a problem," Law cut off the boisterous red head.

Aki nodded as Shanks dropped into his seat with a small groan, "Why can't things go our way?"

Multiple snorts left the other occupants and someone muttered, "We're pirates and our luck often goes to the wayside."

Aki cleared his throat, "As I said, I know what we need to get to where Zerina is. The only problem is finding a way to power the transportation ritual."

Aki nodded to Vultan and the large man took out a large rolled up piece of paper from his bag. He unrolled it and place it onto the table before securing it. A large runic circle was printed on the wax-like paper with writing surrounding it. Law vaguely understood what some of the words meant, but only because of the bonding ritual he participated in with Zerina. The ritual on the paper in front of him was on a far large scale and needed a lot more power. Vultan spoke after they had a chance to look at the paper, "The ingredients are easily gained, but the power needed to fuel this particular ritual is far harder to get."

"How much power do we need?" Shanks asked curiously.

"Due to the fact we'll be breaching the wall between this world and another, we need at least 10 Summoners and no one that I know of would be willing to try it," Aki answered with a slight grimace.

Law frowned when something hit him, "What if we used a naturally occurring power-source?"

Aki glanced at him for a few moments, "A naturally occurring power-source? I don't thin-"

"Does it say we need magic specifically?" Law interrupted as he remembered something Zerina had said once.

"No, but-" Aki shook his head lightly.

"What if we used something like a lightning storm for this?" Power was power after all.

"I suppose that could work, but lightning storms are fairly random," Aki pointed out.

Shanks grinned largely, "I know an island that has lightning storms constantly. If I remember correctly, they have these storms at least twice a month if not more. It's actually in the new world as well."

Aki looked at Vultan and the large man nodded earning a sigh from Aki, "I suppose that would work. If we gather the ingredients and get the ritual set up before the storm starts up, we have a good chance of it working."

"Then we need to work quickly, the first task is in less than two weeks and I want to be there before then," Law looked at the circle and hoped Gaia would make sure it worked.

"Let's get started then," Shanks clapped lightly.

The two Summoners were quick to give the pirates each a list of ingredients that mundane's could acquire. With that done, the five of them left quickly.

* * *

~ _Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione set the books in her hand on the table in front of her with a bang. Everyone, save for the always sleepy Blaise, jumped at the bang while Blaise merely lifted up his head lazily before sighing, "Must you disturb my naps, woman?"

"I wouldn't if you didn't take a nap in our fucking conference room," Hermione growled earning looks of surprise.

Hermione Granger did many things, but cursing was not one of them. Glancing between each other worriedly, they wondered what had gotten their leader angry. Draco cleared his throat and asked, "Did the goat do something, Granger?"

"No," Hermione sat down in her chair with a heavy thud.

"Then what's the matter 'Mione?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Hermione sighed deeply as she lamented her problems aloud, "I can't seem to figure Trafalgar out. One moment she says she's a cook and the next she's a teacher. She's really nice one moment and really cold the next."

"Maybe she's homesick?" Hannah suggested.

"Anyone in her situation would be, but did you all see the weapons she has?" Theodore pointed out earning multiple nods, "A cook and a teacher doesn't carry shit like those around,"

"One of the portraits mentioned that she had said that her home isn't safe," Daphne said in a bored tone.

"So she uses them to defend herself," Hermione groaned softly, "It still doesn't make some of the things she does any clearer,"

"She's always tense," Blaise spoke up suddenly earning looks from those around him, "Even with those hounds or that wolf following her, she's tense as if ready to fight for her life at any moment," Blaise yawned lightly, "I'd say she's a trained warrior. An assassin if the amount of daggers or other weapons hidden on her says anything,"

The group stared at their sleepiest member before Astoria asked, "How do you know?"

Blaise groaned deeply as if it was the hardest thing he could do, "With my mother's reputation and the number of 'husbands' she had, do you really think no one would attempt to kill me just to get the money my mother would be leaving should she somehow die?"

The group was silent for a few moments before Hermione nodded, "That would make sense as she is making weapons down in that forge of hers."

"So," Draco looked at each member of the group, "What now?"

Hermione hesitated for a few moments before saying, "With the actions of Dumbledore, we will likely not have to wait long until he's dead. I believe now would be as good a time as any to bring Trafalgar into our circle," Hermione noted the looks she was being given from the more protective members of the group, "Or at least close enough that we can talk freely in her presence."

The group mulled over it for a few moments. Astoria broke the silence by asking, "Hermione do you believe we can trust her?"

"As much as I hate agreeing with the brat," Draco ignored the growl of anger from Astoria, "You are the only one that has had any real contact with her. Ginny has had a small amount of contact as well, but you're the one with the most exposure to her. Not only that, you have the best judge of character out of all of us,"

It was not said that she was also the only one who had much common sense among them. Thinking over her interactions with the Summoner, Hermione nodded to herself, "She is as trustworthy as we can get. With the Dumbledore situation, we have already decided to leave it to her. Perhaps we could also get her help with the snake, we're doing our best, but another set of hands would be amazing."

While some of the group wanted to disagree, they all agreed that it would be for the best. After all, Summoner's probably had a way to kill whatever Voldemort had become. With that fully decided, they discussed when to speak to Zerina and soon decided to wait a few days before going to her.

* * *

 _~Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts grounds, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina darted through the under growth as a sense of freedom enveloped her. She'd forgotten just how good it felt to run in her animal form and planned to abuse this ability more often. As she jumped over a fallen tree, a quartet of loud roars echoed through the forest. Freezing for a few moments, Zerina heard the roars once more. Inwardly frowning, she glanced at Cole and he frowned deeply, "Dragons."

She gestured towards the source of the roars and he sighed before nodding. They could easily hide and it would be a good idea to figure out why there were dragons in this place. Taking off in the direction of the dragons, she was careful to stick to the shadows. Cole hid in the trees as his white fur was too bright for to hide in the shadows. The area heated up the closer they got to the dragons and soon shouting echoed through the air. Zerina didn't recognize the language, but she knew that humans were the ones shouting. Ducking in the shadow of a tall tree and climbing up next to Cole, they surveyed the area below. Four large cages containing dragons sat in the middle of the encampment. Men and woman darted around while shooting red bursts of magic towards the dragons. Fire spewed from the cages for thirty minutes before the dragons fell quiet earning a cheer from the group. Zerina heard the sound of footsteps coming from below and found a red haired male walking with a bulky looking black haired guy. The red head said, "We'll need to be a bit more careful with the Horntail. She's worse than the Fireball and the Fireball is a first time mother!"

Female dragons? Zerina sniffed the air just as she caught sight of the heavy looking crates next to each cage. One of the people opened the nearest crate and Zerina's eyes widened. Nesting mother dragons. She looked at Cole and he muttered, "They're having you face nest mother dragons in the task. Fuck."

Let out a low whine, she buried her face into her paws as the bulky black haired guy replied in a heavily accented voice, "No doubt Charlie. I feel bad for the champion that draws her."

"The one that get's the Fireball will be in for it," A woman snickered as she walked up, "I doubt they'll be able to get her away from those eggs since it's her first clutch,"

"So who wants to bet on the Fireball and Horntail eating their champions?" A joyful voice pipped up suddenly.

"Let's get some food in our bellies and discuss this shit later since the dragons'll be up again soon enough," Someone shouted earning soft groans.

Cole and Zerina left without another word with their minds heavy with new information.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

After mechanically cleaning herself up and getting ready for bed, Zerina laid back on the large bed as her mind spun with the new information. They had to face dragons. Zerina was okay with facing dragons, but nest mothers?! Hell no! She wasn't suicidal no matter what Nami said! How in the name of the mother could these people even think facing nest female dragons was a good idea?! Oh right they lacked common sense! Groaning softly as she felt the bond between Law and her open up, she muttered, 'The people in charge of this tournament only want to see a blood bath.'

 _"Why do you say that?"_ Law sounded two parts amused and two parts wary.

'They're having us face dragons,' Zerina ran a hand through her hair.

 _"You'll be good at it then,"_ Law was no doubt remembering all the dragon summons she was contracted to, _"You've faced many dragons before,"_

'Yeah,' Zerina couldn't stop the sarcasm or sheer panic from leaking into her voice, 'I'll be fine since it's just nest mother dragons. No big dea-'

 _"What?!"_ Law's alarm was quite clear through the connection, _"Nest mother dragons?"_

'Yup!" She replied with false brightness, 'It'll be a blood bath for the amusement of the crowd. I'll be just fi-'

 _"They're idiots,"_ Law growled as he seethed, _"How could someone be so stupid as to put three teenagers and a Summoner against a nest mother dragon? Are they trying to kill all of you?"_

'Probably,' Zerina was panicking and Law was not helping her at all, 'After all, I'm the only one that actually knows about this. We were supposed to go into fight the dragons without any knowledge of what we were facing,'

 _"They're worse than Strawhat,"_ Law muttered before seemingly noticing her growing panic and flooding their bond with calming feelings, _"Rina-ya take a deep breath and release it slowly,"_ She did as he asked, _"Keep doing that,"_

Zerina slowly calmed down from her panic though it stayed on the edge of her senses as if to remind her that it was there. When she was calm enough, Zerina murmured, 'Thanks.'

 _"Considering the fact that you were likely to have a panic attack if I didn't calm you down, I'm happy to help,"_ He sighed deeply, _"I can't wait to be there,"_

'I can't either though we'll probably need a whole new selection of judges and tournament officials when you do,' Zerina tried to lighten the mood and Law chuckled softly.

 _"Perhaps,"_ He sounded rather tired to Zerina.

'What's going on?' She asked curiously, 'You seem even more tired than normal,'

 _"Aki-ya and Vultan-ya have figured out a way for us to get to you,"_ Zerina grinned brightly at the news, _"We're all getting the ingredients needed for the ritual we'll be using,"_

'A transportation ritual right?' Zerina asked and heard a hum of acknowledgement, 'If I remember correctly, a transpiration ritual needed for something like this would require a large space and a hell of a lot of power. What will you guys be using to power it?'

 _"Redhair-ya knows of an island that apparently has large of amount of electrical storms occurring naturally at least two times a month,"_ Law paused for a few moments before asking, _"Do you think it'll work?"_

Zerina hummed softly as she thought it over, 'Seeing as the electrical storms are natural occurrences, I'd say yes as the energy could be turned into magical energy if someone can direct it correctly.'

 _"Can Aki-ya do that?"_ Law asked curiously.

Zerina shook her head, 'Electricity should only be wielded by those with an affinity for it as human cannot usually stand up to large amounts of electricity flowing through their bodies. Aki doesn't have that affinity, but he can summon a few summons that do.'

 _"So it is possible,"_ Zerina felt Law's relief and sent her own, _"We'll be there soon enough. I cannot wait,"_

'I can't either,' Zerina missed him and her boys badly.

The two began to talk of other things until Zerina began to fall asleep.

* * *

 _~Forest, untouched island, New World, 1524~_

"God damn it!" Shachi shouted loudly as he ran into yet another large bush of thorns.

Penguin, Bepo, and the few other crew members in the group snickered. Someone commented, "Shachi it seems your luck is crappy today."

"I knew my winning streak in poker last night would mean today was shit," Shachi groaned as he began removing the thorns, "I should just head back to the ship,"

"But who'll run into all the nasty little pricker bushes?" Someone mocked earning a growl.

Shachi waved a fist at the group, "Oi! Shut the hell up! I'm not your thorn bush detector!"

"You'd do it for Z-chan!" Bepo pointed out earning a low huff from the incensed ginger.

Shachi crossed his arms over his chest and snarled, "It's Rina-chan. Of course I would, but then against we'd have one of her summons showing us around."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if she were here," Penguin mutter sourly earning murmurs of agreement from the others.

They frowned at each other and sighed despondently. Shachi shook his head wildly while exclaiming, "We can't lose our hope just yet! We'll be with Rina-chan soon enough! All we have to do is find those stupid berries Captain asked us to! So no losing hope!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted in return.

"Charge!" Shachi cheered and ran forward while slashing at the thorns with his katana as a make-shift machete.

They continued on for five more minutes before running into a large boulder. Someone muttered, "Good navigational skills ya damn bear."

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized while lowering his head.

"Don't apologize!" The crew shouted.

The conversation continued in this trend with the human members of the little band of Hearts Pirates growing louder by the moment. None of them noticed the large 'boulder' shifting behind them or the large neck extending from it. It was only when something bumped into Shachi's back that anyone noticed anything. Shachi growled deeply and shouted, "Don't push me!"

He was sent forward by another bump and every member of the group found themselves staring at the large reptile-like creatures. Penguin swallowed nervously as the group stared at the beast, "Uh guys...I think we should run back to the sub and find Captain."

"Yeah!" They nodded quickly.

"It'll be the manliest thing to do," Someone said.

"After all Captain would love to figure out what kind of beast this thing is," Someone else pointed out in a high pitch voice.

The beast slowly moved and the boys took off running. The beast roared behind them and followed as similar roars echoed around the island.

* * *

~ _Navigation room,_ _Hearts Pirates Sub, Uninhabited island, New World, 1524~_

Law was looking over a map of the island with Jean Bart when he heard the roars. The two jerked at the sound before Law muttered, "They must have disturbed something."

"At least they won't be complaining about needing an adventure to tell Zerina about anymore," Jean Bart pointed out with a slight smile.

"True," Law sighed deeply and stood from his chair, "I should go make sure they don't die,"

"Bepo's with Shachi's group," Jean Bart said as he continued to look over the map, "I have no doubt that Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo have managed to find themselves in trouble,"

"You would think that Rina-ya being missing would keep them out of trouble," Law shook his head.

"They end up finding even worse trouble," Jean Bart smiled lightly.

Law left the navigation room and headed towards the deck. Why did his crew have to find some form of trouble on any island they go to? Even without Zerina, they couldn't seem to keep themselves from getting into trouble. Be it marines attacking, floods, a sinking island, or a stampede of bison-tiger-shark hybrids, the Hearts Pirates seem to find some form of trouble. It was like they were cursed or something.

* * *

 _~Secondary potions lab, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was looking over one of her new students potion when a tingle went down her spine and she had the sudden urge to laugh. Covering her mouth, she attempted to stop herself from laughing but couldn't. The second year she was helping looked ready to cry prompting her to say, "I'm not laughing at you. Your potion is actually pretty good so far."

The second year didn't look like he believed her, but didn't say a word. He went back to his potion and finished ten minutes later. She sent him back to the his common room and got rid of the potion. It wasn't a bad potions, but no human would be able to use that. Shaking her head while walking over to where Cole sat, she wondered what her boys had done. Cole seemed to understand and asked, "Did Shachi or someone run into trouble?"

"Not sure," Zerina washed her hands and dried them, "It has to be something hilarious, but I can't think of anything that could happen,"

"Perhaps they ran into a group of marines while drunk?" Cole suggested as Zerina walked over to the potions she had brewing at the moment.

"Nah that wouldn't cause me to laugh," Zerina tapped her chin lightly while looking over the two potions.

"Maybe they caused another stampede," Calcifer suggested from his place near the door.

Zerina contemplated it before shaking her head, "Shachi and the others know not to cause anymore stampedes. I'm still trying to figure out how Shachi managed to cause the last four."

"Perhaps Penguin has somehow managed to win at black jack and doesn't have to do his chores," Cole opened his book and began reading.

"Nah that wouldn't cause me to laugh," Zerina added a few drops of spider venom to the potion on the right and a handful of lavender powder to the one on the left before stirring both, "It would cause me to feel proud since it means Penguin finally managed to figure out how to play," She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well it isn't my problem and they'll be fine since Law's with them. I seriously doubt he'd let Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi go off along after what happened last time,"

* * *

 _~Main deck, Hearts Pirates Sub, Uninhabited island, New World, 1524~_

Law felt a shiver go down his spine and wondered if he'd done something stupid before brushing it off. It wasn't like he ever did anything stupid. He left that to Zerina and his crew.

 **Well that's it for now. Thank you to those that favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **spartaleox: Thanks for the review! This is actually a stand alone. With the OOC-ness, I don't really notice it as much as I should, so sorry about that. Plus is an AU! so there's bound to be some OOC-ness.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! No Dumbledore this time, but we'll see him soon enough.**

 **PortgasDAnne01: Thanks for the review! I know Luffy is just...*Shakes head* Luffy. I'm so tempted to have Ace make an appearance because he was one of my all time favorites. Dumbledore will die, but not by Sirius since Law will take that honor. Sirius will pop up soon enough though. The ministry is really a hard point for me. I kind of want to make it competent, but the original is so corrupt it isn't funny. If I do make them corrupt, Zerina won't have a hand in replacing people. Killing them yes, but replacing them is a no. Hermione and her rebels perhaps.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter that I hope you like!**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review!** **Aragog hasn't really come to mind. I'll have to think on it.**

 **alexc123: Thanks for the review! I know the Strawhats are so confused it's really cute! Law will be there soon!**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! Law and the others will be there soon!**

 **DualStarduster: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story and that you want to get back into One Piece. Thanks for the advice. Sometimes I don't catch the mistakes.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story. Law will be there soon and I can definitely see that happening. It won't, but it did give me a good idea of what to do! I can see Law and Luffy doing that.**

 **Alexzandria747: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story! The worlds follow the same time-line, but Zerina was tossed into the past of the One Piece world by about nine years.**

 **The Unbelievable: Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter and they'll be together soon!**

 **Lu Bane Na: Thanks for the review! When I started writing the story, I wanted to make him regretful, but my inner Dumbledore basher just pushed me to writing him like that. We'll figure out what happened to him over the years soon enough don't worry about it.**

 **Okay please remember to review! Have a nice morning or night you guys!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Dumble's situation, Ministr

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Dumble's situation, Ministry involves, old treaties, information is given, Summoners are what?!, Shanks!, preparations, A talk of fear, and rainy days

* * *

 _~Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Solaris and the Sorting Hat watched as Dumbledore left the room to send a letter via owl. Solaris sighed deeply, _"It seems the old man has yet to give up."_

The Sorting Hat snorted loudly, "He's a goat fucking inbred moron with a god complex he's deluded himself into believing is for the 'greater good'. Of course the bastard wouldn't give up that easily," The hat smiled darkly, "His death will be bloody as hell and I cannot wait to see the little Summoner's bonded tear him apart."

Solaris let out a wary trill, _"Can you be a little less blood thirsty? I know Godric was feeling particularly blood thirsty when he made you, but please tone it down."_

"Fuck that bull shit," The hat snorted and Solaris sighed.

The phoenix wondered if he could convince Zerina to summon him at some point. She would at least get him away from this blood thirsty hat. Why had he promised Salazar that he would act as one of the guardians of this school? He looked towards the sky with a near silent trill. Oh yes, the man had been on his death bed and Gaia had been amused enough to allow it. As the hat started laughing again for some reason, Solaris shook his head tiredly and took off to inform Zerina of the old goat's latest plan.

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was looking over a letter sent to her by the goblin's when a bright flash of flame filled the room. Zerina barely gave it a glance before returning most of her attention to the letter, "Hello Solaris."

The phoenix let out a trill of surprise while Cole snorted and Akuma relaxed from his tense position. Solaris settled on the back of a chair that Zerina had managed to get the house elves to bring in, _"How did you know it was me?"_

"Aside from my brother's contract with the twin phoenix's of sun and moon, Taiyo and Tsuki," Zerina briefly looked up at Solaris, "You are the only phoenix that I actually know and I doubt the twins have the ability to come to this plane even if they combine their powers,"

 _"No they do not,"_ Solaris shook his head, _"I'm surprised they actually allow someone to summon them. From what I remember, the twins haven't liked any prospective Summoners since their master died,"_

"Aki did something to get their attention and apparently acts a lot like the old man," Zerina paused as she tried to remember before shrugging, "Aki only blushes and finds an excuse to leave when I try to get the information out of him," She pouted lightly, "He's the only person I can't get information out of,"

Cole snorted loudly, "He's used to all your tricks since he grew up with you."

Zerina groaned softly, "The pains of being the younger sibling."

Solaris shook his head, _"As amusing and confusing as this is,"_ The Summoner and familiar duo snorted lightly, " _I came here for a reason."_

"We kinda got that since you haven't really approached us since that night in Dumbledore's office," Zerina set down the letter she was holding and leaned back against the table she had been standing next to, "So what's up?"

 _"Dumbledore hasn't given up on controlling you,"_ Zerina shook her head tiredly.

"That man won't give up until his head's taken off, will he?" Solaris shook his head.

 _"No he will push and push until the very end. Whether that end is victory or death, he will never give up,"_ Zerina noted the sadness in the phoenix's energy, _"As a young man, he did many great things because of this, but in recent years, he has become something worse,"_

"What happened?" Zerina had read up on the old man since she had some time and it was best to know her enemy.

Even with the information she found, she couldn't piece together what would turn the great man she'd read about into the controlling moron she was currently dealing with. Solaris let out a sad trill, _"Since you went missing, the headmaster's already severe paranoia has grown to the point that he has been lacing his candy supplies, meals, and drinks with various potions to keep himself safe."_

Zerina went through all the potions she knew that could do what Solaris had described and what would happen if one took them for years on end. The result caused her to pale, "He's poisoned himself. The potions he most likely used often contain a small amount of poison due to the properties of the ingredients used to make them. He took them every day?"

 _"For the last 13 odd years,"_ Solaris added, _"He also took some of the luck potion at least once a week if not more,"_

"His mind has become twisted with the toxin in his blood thus skewing his view of right and wrong," Zerina gripped the edge of the table she was leaning against, "The poison in the luck potions I know of is relatively minor, but added to all the others..." She trailed off and shook her head as she whispered, "Death will be a mercy compared to the suffering he will most likely experience soon enough,"

A heavy air invaded the room and no one spoke for the longest time. The Summoner, her familiar, and her guard summon stayed quiet to allow the obviously sad phoenix to mourn. It was clear to them that Solaris had been quite close to Dumbledore even if the man was nowhere near Summoner level and he was just now finding out what the man had done to himself due to paranoia. Solaris let out a mournful trill as he cried silently. The great man he had seen grow up from an charismatic child to a brave and wonderful leader had gone off his chosen path into one of dark madness. It was a tragedy brought on by too much war and too much death.

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

After Solaris had grieved for a while, Zerina hesitantly broke the silence created by asking, "What is his newest plan?"

She was wary of the phoenix returning to his grief filled state. Phoenix's were beautiful in every way and a sad phoenix wasn't something she enjoyed seeing. It didn't help that due to the way summon contracts worked, she felt some of her summons feelings when they were close enough. Being so close to Solaris, she felt his emotions on a slightly deep level due to both being not even two feet away from him and phoenix's feeling deeply. Phoenix were more in touch with their emotions due to the fact their powers came from them. An enraged phoenix's tears were as deadly as basilisk venom while a content and happy phoenix's tears could heal almost all damage. Solaris looked at Zerina with a knowing thankfulness that told her that the phoenix knew why she was hesitant before he cleared his throat, _"Dumbledore has written a letter to the ministry of magic."_

Cole perked up, "The magical government right?"

Solaris inclined his head, " _Yes. In each major country, a ministry exists to keep track of the magic users in various countries."_

"Why would he contact this government?" Zerina didn't really understand, "Aren't Summoner's above them?"

 _"Yes, but many years have passed since the last Summoner lived,"_ Solaris explained earning a hum of understanding from Zerina.

Zerina's mind swirled with ideas of what Dumbledore might be trying, "Due to his and almost everyone in this areas limited knowledge of Summoners, he'll be trying to find some law or rule of some sort to get a hold of me?"

" _Yes,"_ Solaris looked at Zerina in confusion as she nodded while turning to Cole.

The kitsune looked at her curiously as she asked, "Cole do you remember the lessons Aki and I were forced into by Granny Lavina?"

Cole frowned lightly, "The political ones, the musical ones, or the historical ones?"

"Political history," Zerina shook her head lightly, "Specifically the ones that dealt with treaties,"

Cole's eyes widen before he gained a calculating look and turned towards Solaris, "Is there a branch of the government that would keep track of various obscure treaties?"

Solaris was confused, but answered none the less, _"The unspeakables. Why?_

Cole nodded as he flicked his tail causing a quill, ink well, and piece of parchment to fly towards him. Zerina watched him with amusement and explained for the distracted kitsune, "Cole's going to contact them since they'll have the copy of the treaty between this ministry and the Summoner's that lived here."

 _"That's how you'll nip this in the bud,"_ Solaris stared at Zerina in shock, _"You're far smarter than most take you for aren't you?"_

Zerina gave a very Law-like smirk as she replied, "What better way to move around unnoticed than to pretend that I'm less intelligent that I really am?"

Solaris was left staring at Zerina as she moved over to where Cole was working to help him write the letter. Akuma snorted softly from his place on one of the few empty tables earning himself the attention of the dumbstruck phoenix, "Zerina prefers to leave certain things to others that would do them better due to her 'go with the flow' ways. In most cases, she leaves intellectual pursuits to her mate as he is very intelligent. When it comes to planning, he is very shrewd and leaves almost nothing to chance."

Solaris pointed one of his wings at Cole, _"What about him?"_

"Cole prefers watching and learning for the most part. Rarely will he ever truly involve himself unless Zerina is in over her head," Akuma yawned deeply, "Together, the two very rarely have to lift a finger or paw. When they do," Zerina suddenly began snickering darkly while Cole looked incredibly smug, "It tends to be entertaining for them and ruthlessly brutal towards those they're targeting,"

Solaris saw the evil grin stretch across Zerina's face and shivered at the sight while commenting, " _They're rather evil aren't they?"_

"No they're not. While most don't see it, the two are sadists of the highest order," Akuma looked highly amused at Solaris' surprised expression, "It harder to access this side of them, so it goes undetected. Law has found a way to get to Zerina's and tends to abuse the hell out of it when she's bored," Akuma chuckled softly, "People often think all of the Hearts Pirates victims come from Law, they're wrong," Solaris looked at Akuma sharply, "Zerina can and will do whatever it takes to keep those she sees as hers safe. Thus, she will brutally torture people or murder them if it will keep her crew safe,"

Solaris nodded with a small shiver as the feathers on the back of his swan-like neck rose up a little. He almost jumped as Zerina turned towards him with a rolled up piece of parchment in her hand, "Solaris would you mind delivering this to the head of the unspeakables?"

 _"I don't mind,"_ Solaris let her tie the letter to his leg with a silver and black ribbon, _"Do you wish for me to wait for a reply?"_

Zerina thought it over before nodding lightly, "So long as it won't cause problems for you, I would appreciate it."

Solaris trilled softly, _"Until we see each other again."_

With that, he disappeared in a flash of fire and warm air. Zerina rounded on Akuma with a sulky look on her face that reminded the wolf of a young pup and whined, "Why did you tell him that? I wanted it to be a surprise!"

* * *

 _~Ministers Office, English Ministry of Magic, England, 1994~_

Cornelius Fudge was just finishing up a meeting with Lucius Malfoy when a knock echoed on the door. Clearing his throat with a slightly embarrassed blush, Fudge called out, "Yes?"

"Minister," Deloris Umbridge's shrill voice came through the door making both men inside inwardly cringe, "A letter has come for you,"

Fudge frowned as he didn't know of anyone who would try to contact him at this time of day, "Who sent it?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Deloris let out a sniff of disgust.

Fudge wondered what the headmaster could want as he called out, "Bring it in."

As Deloris walked in with the letter, Fudge and Lucius shared a look. Why on earth would Dumbledore send a letter and not have his phoenix bring it to the recipient like he's always done? Lucius smiled charmingly at Umbridge and asked, "Did the headmaster's phoenix bring it?"

"No it was one of the schools barn owls," Deloris sniffed disdainfully, "That man really needs to remember that he shouldn't waste time and send his phoenix with the letter instead of a barn owl,"

Deloris left and Lucius smirked, "So the phoenix doesn't like his master any more?"

"Perhaps," Fudge opened the letter and began to read it.

Lucius was given the pleasure of seeing the minister gap at the thick parchment in shock and asked, "What does the old codger want that's has caused you to act that way?"

"Zerina Potter is back and apparently been duped into marrying someone," It took all of Lucius pure-blood upbringing to keep his features in check.

Potter being back had hit the papers as soon as possible and everyone was clamoring to learn about where their savior had been. The fact that the girl had been older than she should have been gave many hope to marry the last of the Potter bloodline. If she had been married like the old fool suggested, the plans he and the other 'former' death eaters would be in ruins. Lucius cleared his throat, "And what does he want to do about it?"

"Annul the marriage and figure out how much she's been tampered with," Fudge answered with calculating eyes, "I'll look good in the eyes of the press if I do it and make sure that Ms. Potter is given the best care possible," Fudge looked at Lucius, "I apologize that our meeting must come to an end. I need to act quickly,"

Lucius wasn't too surprised that the foolish man had done so though it was still slightly rude. He had a lot to do as well, so he left quickly. He had to speak with his fellows after all.

* * *

 _~Head Unspeakable Office, English Ministry of Magic, England, 1994~_

A person in a thick dark brown robe sat in a large chair behind a very cluttered desk. The robe had dark gold symbols etched into the edge of the fabric. A thick hood covered the person's face and left it in shadows. Even when a burst of fire and warm air entered the room, the shadows never faded nor did the hood move. The person looked at the phoenix and muttered in a gender neutral voice, "What does the headmaster of Hogwarts want with me?"

The person's voice held no small amount of disgust when speaking of the headmaster. The phoenix shook it's head in reply and held out a leg. The door to the person's office opened and someone dressed in a similar robe asked, "A problem boss?"

"No," The head of the unspeakables undid the bindings holding the thick roll of parchment to the phoenix and watched as the phoenix took flight for a few seconds before settling on the chair opposite of the desk, "Dumbledore apparently wants to speak with me,"

The phoenix let out a trill and shook it's head prompting the person at the door to comment, "I don't think Dumbledore sent that."

The person at the desk let out a grunt of agreement and opened the letter. The person suddenly let out a dark chuckle that surprised the one at the door. Placing the letter down a few moments later, the person at the desk said, "I want Duck and Croaker to look up the treaty we have with the Summoners."

"Summoners?" The person at the door sounded confused, "Boss-"

"Deer," The person at the desk cut them off, "Go now before I decide to put you on brain room duty,"

Deer shuddered and took off immediatly, "Yes Boss!"

The phoenix let out a trill and the person at the desk spoke, "I'll have that treaty in an hour."

* * *

 _~Library, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Zerina can I speak with you?" Hermione asked the Summoner upon finding her in one of the deeper sections of the library.

"Sure no problem," Zerina smiled at Hermione while carefully marking her page.

The rather thick tome in the Summoner's hands distracted Hermione for a few moments, "What are you reading about?"

Zerina hummed as she closed the book and set it off to the side, "I was looking up Veela as they're a type of creature I've never encountered before."

"Really?" Hermione was rather surprised.

"Yes though they are remarkably like siren's only heavily aligned with fire rather than water and sound," Zerina looked at the girl in concern as she noted the wariness that seemed to drown the girl, "Is something wrong Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Why would you ask?"

"You have an air about you that reminds me of my bonded when he get's lost in his plans," Law had often spent days on end locked in his office trying to figure out ways to keep the crew from getting hurt, "Have you been sleeping well?"

Hermione was surprised that Zerina had noticed, but chalked it down to the woman being very perceptive. Mentally sighing as another thing was added to the oddness that surrounded the Summoner, she answered, "Yes."

Zerina could tell that the girl was lying as she could see the darkness related to nightmares in the bushy haired leaders eyes, but wouldn't press. Instead, she smiled softly at the girl, "What can I do for you?"

Hermione hesitated for a few moments before steeling herself, "My friends and I have wish to speak with you about something."

"Your friends?" Perhaps Zerina's question on who Hermione was the leader of would be answered, "I assume Ginny is among them or is she your girlfriend?"

Zerina was immensely amused by the widening of Hermione's eyes and the dark red blush rushing over the teens face. She suddenly understood why Aki enjoyed teasing her about Law. It actually was funny watching people splutter and attempt to figure out ways to deny it even when they knew that it was a lost cause. Hermione seemed to realize that as well and pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm down, "How did you know?"

Zerina's amusement died at the wary tone in the girls voice and wondered if same sex couples weren't well liked here. Marking that down as something to find out at some point, she pushed it away as she smiled at the girl, "You often have the same expression on your face as my bonded does when she goes on some tangent or another. The look in both of your eyes reminds me of the looks I see in my bonded's eyes," Zerina giggled softly at the surprise on Hermione's face. "The tension in your body eases a little when you're around her in settings like this while in crowd's it increases and your eyes automatically search for danger," Zerina sat up a little straighter as she realized something, "The question is what danger?" She looked at a suddenly stiff Hermione with narrowed eyes, "Hermione what exactly do you need to talk to me about?"

Hermione was surprised at Zerina serious demeanor though the shock wore off rather quickly. Relaxing her body a little, she looked at Zerina carefully, "Dumbledore and to a lesser point Voldemort."

Zerina's breath hitched and her eyes widened briefly before narrowing once more. Well it looks like her research was going to be put on hold.

* * *

 _~Guest Rooms, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina stared at the thick piles of parchment Hermione had handed off to her and groaned softly as she leaned back into the soft material of the couch. The table they were was filled to the brim with the loose sheets of parchment. Cole let the papers in his tale fall back onto the table, "Whoever Hermione has doing her research is amazingly detailed."

"They also put in a lot of useless information," A tabby cat-like summon remarked in a feminine voice from the other side of the table.

"They're obviously new to the whole information gathering game," Cole glared at the cat.

Before a fight could break out between the two, Zerina growled out, "Be quiet both of you. Tabitha the one who wrote these is obviously new the spying game thus they're allowed a few mistakes. Cole do not pick any fights please."

"Yes Zerina," The two bowed their heads and went back to the large pile.

Zerina reached towards the cup of tea she had the elves bring up in lieu of going down for dinner due to her headache induced nausea. Taking a small sip of the tea, she looked over Tabitha. Tabitha was about the size of a husky with brownish amber colored fur. Amber colored eyes took in information at a fast pace. Thin wisps of amber colored light held up the thick pieces of parchment the summon was looking over. Tabitha looked up at Zerina and tilted her head to the side, "Zerina why don't you head down to dinner? We can take over."

Zerina shook her head lightly, "My headache has made me lose my appetite."

"Sleep then?" Tabitha suggested.

Zerina was tempted to argue, but decided that worrying her summons wasn't worth it. With a nod, she stood up from her seat, "I think I'll go get some rest. If you come across anything truly important, you know where to find me."

"Goodnight Zerina," The two chorused before returning their attention to the papers.

Zerina smiled softly and walked towards her room. Pausing as she did so, she looked at the two hell hounds resting on the ground, "Please keep them from fighting."

The two snicker and nod as the duo on the table shouted out their denials. Shaking her head lightly, she walked into her room and smiled at Calcifer, "I'll be heading to bed for now. If something happens..."

"I'll inform you," The large alpha bowed his head lightly.

Getting into bed, she easily fell asleep as Calcifer curled up around her.

* * *

 _~Summoner Out Post, Way point island, New World, 1524~_

Law took one look at Luffy before turning to glower at a sheepishly smiling Shanks. Shanks laughed sheepishly as he explained, "I came across them while my crew and I were getting the ingredients were needed. Luffy found out what we were doing and offered to help."

"It's sounds like an adventure! Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed loudly.

Law tried to remember why he hadn't tried to kill Luffy yet and remembered that Zerina would be angry with him if he did. He supposed their alliance was an important reason as well, but Zerina not being very angry with him was a little bit more important. She was going to be angry anyway since he sent Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo out together when he'd promised he wouldn't. The fact that the three weren't mortally wounded by those dragon-hippo-hybrid things was a miracle. Sighing deeply, he decided that getting rid of Strawhat wasn't worth it at and might actually benefit them. Turning towards an amused Aki, Law asked, "Is everything ready?"

"Yup," Aki said after looking over the list in his hands for a few moments, "Even with Luffy and his crew tagging along, we're in good shape. We can go the island Shanks mentioned at any time,"

"Good!" Shanks clapped his hands and gained everyone's attention, "Follow my ship to the island we're going to!"

Law made his way to his sub were his crew was patiently waiting and called out, "Follow the Red Force."

"Aye Captain!" His crew immediatly went to work.

Law made his way into the navigation room and sat down in his chair with a smirk on his face. Soon he'd be with Zerina-ya and killing the old bastard that had the balls to take her from him. He inwardly chuckled at the foolishness the old man showed in his continued attempts to control Zerina. If there was one thing Law knew about her, it was that Zerina couldn't be controlled and would do her best to piss off the person attempting to control her. He couldn't wait to see the chaos she was inflicting on those around her.

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"These are the pieces you'll be selling?" The strict-looking goblin working with Wrotfang asked.

Zerina nodded lightly, "Yes I feel that they're good enough to sell."

The goblin nodded as he looked over another dagger that was laid out on the 'to sell' table Zerina had set up, "Our human contacts will be pleased with these. When they're sold, you'll be given a majority of the profit with both our human contacts and we goblins taking a percent."

"As was our agreement," Zerina didn't bother complaining as it was a better deal than most got.

The goblin smiled thinly at Zerina as if pleased she didn't complain, "If this is all you'd like to sell, we'll be on our way."

Zerina nodded lightly and watched the goblins carefully load all the weapons she was selling into special carrying cases before placing them carefully into their cart. When finished, she walked them out of the castle and returned to her forge. Before the door could fully close behind her, it was opened by Professor McGonagall. Offering the exhausted looking Professor a look of surprise, Zerina asked, "Are you alright Professor?"

"Ms. Trafalgar please follow me," The Professor ignored the question, "We need to be quick,"

Inwardly surprised by the demand, she nodded politely, "If you will allow me a few moments, I need to secure the area."

McGonagall didn't argue and left the room. Zerina quickly rearmed the wards as Cole put away his book and jumped onto her shoulder. Calcifer, his three pack members, and Akuma looked warily at the door. Once finished, Zerina left with her summons and closed the door behind her. McGonagall nodded to her and started walking. Curious about what was going on, Zerina followed the Professor. McGonagall spoke as they walked up the main stair case, "The Headmaster has requested your presence in one of the meeting rooms."

"Hogwarts has meeting rooms?" Zerina felt slightly amused at the thought.

"They aren't used very often," The Professor explained, "I would have been surprised if you had known,"

Calcifer spoke up making the Professor jump slightly, "Why is the Headmaster requesting to meet with our mistress?"

McGonagall placed a hand over her heart, "You scared me. I didn't notice you there."

Calcifer looked smug as Zerina explained, "Calcifer and his pack are hunters of the highest degree. I would have been surprised if you were able to detect them regardless of the transformation magic you have."

"Transformation magic?" McGonagall hid the confusion she felt quite well.

Zerina wondered if it would be a bad idea to answer the question before mentally sighing. She'd already spoken of it and it would be best to answer any questions McGonagall had now rather than wait. She wondered idly wondered if she could blame this stupid place for her lack of information filter, "Transformation magic allows one to transform into the form their spirit takes. Your spirit animal so to speak."

"Ah," McGonagall nodded lightly, "You mean the animagus transformation,"

"I am unfamiliar with the term, but if that is what you equate it to, I suppose it is correct," Zerina wondered if their version was diffrent from the one she knew of.

"How do you know that I'm an animagus?" McGonagall looked at Zerina curiously.

Zerina paused for a moment as she thought about her answer. While she didn't like lying, she didn't want to reveal her ability to sense energy just yet. Perhaps a half-truth?, "Those of us that learn how to transform can sense when another transformer is around."

While it was true, you only sensed another transformer if you were in your animal form. McGonagall nodded at the information with a look of surprise on her face, "Interesting. I suppose it just shows how diffrent your magic is from ours."

Zerina didn't bother pointing out that magic is magic and thus her statement is false. McGonagall was somewhat right as only Summoner's and higher mages had the ability to sense others in animal form, but Zerina wouldn't say anything. Instead, she asked Calcifer's question, "Why does the Headmaster wish to see me?"

"A few ministry officials and the minister are here," McGonagall answered as she looked ahead, "They wish to see you and the Headmaster arrange for them to use one of the meeting rooms,"

Zerina smirked darkly and shared a look with Cole. The games were about to begin!

* * *

 _~Meeting Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Cornelius Fudge passed down the length of the room, "Where is she?"

"She'll be here once Minerva finds her," Dumbledore gestured to one of the seat at the long table, "Take a seat Cornelius,"

Fudge did so with a low grunt, "I don't understand how it could take so long to find the girl."

"If the reports are true, Potter is a woman not a girl," Amelia Bones cut in earning a glower from Fudge.

Fudge didn't get a chance to reply as the door opened to reveal McGonagall. All of them gasped at the woman that entered behind the aged deputy headmistress. She sure as hell didn't look like either of her parents was the thought of most of the occupants of the room. Amelia recognized Lily's eyes easily and felt her heart beat just a little bit faster than before. Lily's little girl was all grown up and quite beautiful. She had James' elegant facial structure and eye shape. She had Lily's mouth and nose with James' skin tone. The silky looking hair came straight from Lily while the spikiness of it came from the Potter's cursed hair. All in all, she took after both and Amelia was happy that she got to see it. Before Amelia could speak, Dumbledore did, "Please take a seat Ms. Po-"

A group of growls alerted the occupants of the animals following Zerina. Three large hounds, one gigantic one, a large wolf, and a fox glared at Dumbledore alongside Zerina. She smiled as if her companions weren't scaring the crap out of everyone in the room, "Headmaster my last name is Trafalgar. Might I remind you that I am married and have taken my husbands name."

Dumbledore swallowed deeply and nodded, "Of course. Ms. Trafalgar please take a seat so that we might begin our meeting."

Zerina took the chair at the end of the table closest to the door and her summons settled down around her. Cole jumped off her shoulder and settled on the table allowing Zerina to run her fingers through his fur. The room was silent for a few moments before Zerina broke the silence, "Can we get down to why we're meeting? I have a few things I need to do before my next appointment with my students."

"You're teaching?" Amelia asked earning a soft chuckle from Zerina.

"I'm merely helping them get a better grasp of the subjects they're having trouble with," Zerina explained with a pleasant smile directed towards severe looking woman with the monical, "Potions is the worst of their problems,"

"You're good at potions?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I'm a certified potions mistress back home," Zerina replied with a slight grin towards the wide eyes she was being given, "I was around 16 when I passed my mastery test,"

"Amazing," Amelia breathed and mentally checked off that Zerina had Lily's intelligence.

Before Amelia could further question Zerina, Fudge cut in, "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves and get one with our meeting."

"Of course," Zerina could tell that the red haired woman didn't like being interrupted.

"My name is Cornelius Fudge and I'm the minister of the British Ministry of Magic," The man in the green bowler hat stood up and gestured to the toad-like woman draped in pink sitting next to him, "This is Madame Deloris Umbridge, she is the senior undersecretary of the Ministry meaning that she works under me,"

"I am Amelia Bones," The monical wearing woman spoke before the man could continue, "I am the head of the Aurors which is the law enforcement for the magical communities,"

"If we're introducing ourselves," A jolly looking man wearing a pure white robe spoke up in an accent much like McGonagall, "My names Lewis Keeper. I'm the head of the department for magical travesties and injuries,"

"I'm Aiden Foxglove," A mousy looking old man with watery brown eyes, "I'm in charge of registering marriages,"

Zerina's eyes narrow at the last one, "What can I do for you all?"

"The Headmaster," Fudge almost squeaked at the fierce glare being directed towards the now pale and sweating Dumbledore, "Informed us that you might have been tampered with and forced into marriag-"

"I will tell you what I told the Headmaster," Zerina barely kept her emotions in check, "I cannot possibly be tampered with due to an item that I wear at all times," She gave the group a dangerous smile, "I was not forced to marry my husband. If I didn't want to, the ritual we used wouldn't have taken,"

The room was silent for a few moments before Amelia cleared her throat bringing Zerina's attention to her, "If you wouldn't mind showing me the item, I'll verify that it does all that you've said it would."

Zerina looked at her warily, but didn't sense anything off, "If everyone would make sure their wands are on the table and in full view, I will do so."

Fudge turned a slight purple color as he spluttered, "Are you implying that anyone in this room would-"

"I was forced from my home to this place and I'm surrounded by unknowns," Zerina's voice took on a hard edge, "I see everyone here as enemies until proven otherwise,"

It took thirty minutes for it to become clear that Zerina wasn't going to do anything until they did as she said. Once all wands were visible, Zerina carefully removed her fang necklace and handed it to Amelia as the woman stood. Amelia carefully examined the fang and did a few spells on it. Once done, she handed it back to Zerina, "From what I can tell, the fang prevents mental magic from effecting Zerina. The charms and runes on it keep harmful magics and poisons from hurting Zerina by alerting her to their presence. An interesting artifact. Where did you get it?"

Zerina replaced her necklace as she explained, "My adoptive clan gives each member one of these fangs either upon their birth or adoption into the clan. Other Summoner clans have something similar."

"Interesting," Amelia sat down.

Fudge cleared his throat, "Be that as it may, I would like to make sure you haven't been tampered with."

Zerina inwardly groaned before looking at Cole as he suggested, "If it would make you feel better and keep this from happening again, we will consent to allowing this examination if the examiner is willing to do a vow to make sure they won't do anything other than what is required," Cole held up a tail to stop anyone from interrupting, "We will also only allow it if everyone in this room vows to not use their magic against us for the duration of the exam or meeting."

The room was silent before vows were given albeit reluctantly by a few. Lewis stood and walked over to Zerina, "This will take a while, so please get comfortable."

* * *

 _~Meeting Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

After a three hours exam, Lewis finally stated, "She's never been tampered with."

Dumbledore grimaced at that and Fudge spoke, "Now onto your marriage-"

"As I said, the ritual we used wouldn't have worked if either party didn't want it," Zerina was getting tired of this.

Fudge cleared his throat, "Marriage rituals are no longer in use and no marriage ritual we know of would do what you've said it did."

Before Fudge could speak further or anyone else could speak, the door opened and in walked three figures in brown cloaks. The people from the ministry looked shocked and Dumbledore paled. Zerina looked each figure over before speaking the the one standing at the head of the group, "You are Ashwinder?"

"That I am," The leader bowed lightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you Summoner Zerina,"

Fudge spluttered lightly, "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Summoner Zerina wished for me to look up the treaty between our ministry and the Summoners," Ashwinder answered earning wide eyes from the group.

"What is a Summoner?" Umbridge asked while eyeing Zerina disdainfully.

"Summoner's are magicals like us witches and wizards only far more powerful," Ashwinder answered, "Summoner's have the ability to summon beings from another plane of existence to our own and can have them do whatever they want. To be clear, Summoner Zerina could order her hounds or her wolf to kill everyone if she so wished. They would do it no matter what," Ashwinder sounded amused as all the humans save for Zerina paled, "Summoner's are above witches and wizards in every way. If I were to put it clearly, we are merely peasants whereas Zerina is a queen,"

"And the treaty?" Fudge was very pale as he asked that.

"The treaty states that the ministry cannot interfere with a Summoner no matter what happens," Zerina could tell that Ashwinder was smiling, "The treaty has no end date and it would be very wise of you to not piss Summoner Zerina off," Ashwinder turned to Zerina, "I am happy to see that the Summoner's haven't been lost,"

"And I happy to finally meet a wizard that isn't stupid," Both ignored the splutters coming from Fudge and his group.

"If you need anything else, my department is at your disposal," Ashwinder and his group left after that.

Zerina turned to Fudge with a pleasant smile, "Minister Summoner's have various rituals and such that only we can use. The ritual my bonded and I used is one of them. As such, our marriage is recognized by all forms of magic. If you speak to the goblins, I'm sure you'll find that my bonded and I registered as married."

"O-of course," Fudge gulped, "I'll have someone look into it immediatly and have it filed,"

"If there isn't anything else, I should be going," Zerina didn't bother waiting for an answer and left with her summons.

The room was silent until Lewis commented, "Headmaster you've fucked up."

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina flopped down on her bed with a grin on her face as she finished the explaining what had just happened to Law. He chuckled deeply in response, _"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your devious side when it comes out?"_

'A few times,' Zerina hummed happily, 'Now all you need to do is get here and I'll be happy,'

 _"We will be soon. Redhair-ya picked up Strawhat's crew, so you're going to be seeing them as well,"_ Law didn't sound too pleased about that.

'Luffy bothering you?' Zerina could see the rubber captain annoying Law worse than she did.

 _"Yes,"_ Law sent his displeasure towards her when he sensed her amusement, _"Why are you so amused?"_

'Seeing him get under you skin is funny,' She smiled sadly, 'It means I'm not the only one that can do it,'

She didn't know whether to be pleased with that fact or sad that it wasn't something only she could do. Law sensed her confusion and replied, _"When you do it, I'm not bothered since it's you. I dislike someone like Strawhat-ya being able to do it..."_

'You think it makes you vulnerable,' Zerina finished for him, 'Law I know for a fact that Luffy isn't the type of person that would use it against you. He's a ball of sunlight and he thinks of you as a friend. Due to what he's done for those he has called his friends in the past, I doubt he'll ever betray you,' Zerina inwardly shook her head as she pushed down the mixed feelings she had, 'I'm glad he can get under your skin,'

Law was surprised by that admittance, _"Why?"_

Zerina ran a hand through her hair, 'It keeps you from getting depressed about me being taken and keeps you from driving yourself up a wall about how someone managed to do it. If he can keep you from falling into your cold mask, I'll be happy.'

Law was silent for a few moments before he murmured, _"You dislike that mask don't you?"_

'Immensely,' Zerina admitted with a deep sigh, 'I hate seeing and feeling the coldness that takes over each time you adorn that facade. It's harder to pull you out of it each time you go into it,' Zerina hesitated for a moment before murmuring, 'I feel like one day you'll put it on and not come back. It scares the hell out of me that the warm and loving man I fell in love might not be there one day,' Zerina could feel him about to speak, 'I know it's a necessary thing in our line of work and that it's how most of the world sees you, but I don't want to lose the real you,'

 _"It really scares you that badly?"_ Law mulled over the information.

'Yeah. It's my worst fear,' Zerina fell silent as she let Law absorb the information.

Law could be cold and distant at times, but he was barely that way with her when they were alone. The only times he was like that when they were alone was when he was either really scare or really angry. If they were with the rest of their crew, Law just acted a bit antisocial, but everyone knew he cared. Law finally spoke after ten minutes, _"I promise that I'll never truly turn into that man. I love you too much to allow it."_

Zerina smiled brightly as she murmured, 'I'll hold you to that.'

He chuckled in reply and they spent awhile just talking.

* * *

 _~Large abandoned port, Shōmei Arashi island , New World, 1524~_

"Alright!" Aki shouted gaining everyone's attention once they'd settled down, "The next storm is tomorrow, so we're going to get to work on setting up the ritual. Everyone can wander a little, but make sure you're here by noon since that's when the storm will start. Understand?!"

"YES!" Was shouted in reply.

"Then get your asses moving!" Vultan immediatly began laying down the frame work for the ritual while Aki turned to Law as everyone left the area, "Are you sure you want to stay and help us?"

Law didn't hesitate as he replied, "If it'll increase the chance of this working, I'll do whatever it takes."

Aki nodded with a bright smile, "Glad to hear it," Aki began to turn towards where they were working when he paused, "Law."

"Aki-ya?" Law frowned as Aki ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"I know that I've never said anything before, but I'm glad my sister ended up with you," Law froze for a few moments earning a soft laugh from the curly haired Summoner, "Surprised?"

Law shook himself mentally as he answered, "Yeah. You seem to like shocking me more often than not."

"Did sis tell you that I only shock people that I like?" Aki grinned as Law groaned, "You thought she was joking,"

"Somewhat. She was fairly drunk when she told me," Law had been more focused on what Zerina had been doing to him.

Aki nodded as if expecting that answer, "She really does like to drink," Aki chuckled softly, "If I didn't like you, I would've burned you every other time we met up. Electricity is for those I like and fire is for those I dislike."

Law didn't know whether he should be pleased with that or not. He didn't get chance to decide when Vultan called out, "We need to be quick as our window of opportunity is closing."

Aki turned serious as Law stiffened and the two began to work. As Law opened a Room, he knew this would be a long day and night. In the end, it would all be worth it because by tomorrow Zerina would be in his arms once again and he wouldn't let anything like this happen again. He mentally smirked at the fact his crew would do everything in their power to keep Zerina safe and was glad that he had such a good crew. As Zerina had commented on multiple occasions, they were a family: Fucked and chaotic, but family all the same. Aki jarred him from his thoughts, "Trafalgar carve three trenches starting from in front of me to just before the treeline."

Law nodded and took out Kikoku. It would definitely be a very long rest of the day and night for them.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Thunder boomed and rain fell starting the day in a very bleak manner. Zerina inwardly shivered as she took a seat next to Sprout, "The day seems rather bleak, no?"

Sprout looked up at the ceiling where the sky revealed clouds as black as obsidian and as grey as ash unleashing heavy torrents of water onto the world outside. Sprout looked back at Zerina and nodded, "Seems that way, I hope the younger children will be okay."

Zerina glanced at the students speaking in whispered tones and some jumping as another peel of thunder rent through the air, "They are rather jumpy today."

"You're not very sympathetic are you?" Flitwick asked as he popped up.

Zerina shook her head lightly as she reached for the toast, "No. I was never scared of the storms. If anything, I always felt comforted."

"Oh?" The two looked at her in interest.

Zerina nodded lightly, "My mother's favorite summon was a dragon by the name of Sparks. He had complete control over the weather," A soft smile curled up on her face, "He's a sweet beast that my mother summoned almost everyday to act as my brother and I's baby sitter. He told the best stories and always had the best games for us to play."

"So storms like this remind you of him?" Sprout asked earning a nod from Zerina, "Can you summon him?"

Zerina bit her lip lightly before shaking her head, "Sparks won't let me summon him. Even though I am contracted to him, he will not answer my summons."

"Summons can refuse?" Flitwick looked both surprised and curious.

"Yes," Zerina ran a hand through her air, "They can do it for a number of reasons. Sparks won't let me summon him because I remind him of my mother and he has yet to get over his grief," She poured herself another cup of tea and began to eat, "If I truly need his help, he will heed my call, but not before then,"

The two nodded as Cole jumped onto Zerina's shoulder and murmured, "Something will occur, my ears are tingling."

Zerina looked up at the sky and felt the strings of hope begin to stir within her heart, "Perhaps bleak isn't the word I should you," Sprout and Flitwick looked at her in confusion, "Perhaps I should say it is the storm before the dawn of a new era."

* * *

 _~Large abandoned port, Shōmei Arashi island , New World, 1524~_

Law gripped the railing harshly as thunder boomed and Aki shouted, "Five minutes!"

"Captain we're prepared," Shachi appeared through the door.

"Good," Law grimaced as the rain began to soak through his thick coat.

"Four minutes!" Vultan shouted as Aki began to glow lightly.

A large circle of dove grey and crimson red formed. Law could scarcely see through the downpour as some form of light shot from Aki's chain and hovered in the middle of the circle. He couldn't hear the words Aki said as a peel of thunder reverberated through the air. He like everyone else felt the presence of summon as it entered this plane. The heavy weight of it seemed to threaten to crush them all as large bird-like creature formed. Electric blue feathers that crackled with bursts of bright yellow energy covered the magnificent creature. It let out a loud screech as it flexed it's wings before a male voice shouted, "Why have you summoned me, Aki."

"Three minutes!" Vultan shouted over the storm.

The birds large hawk-like green eyes were focused on Aki. Aki shouted something up to the creature and it boomed out, "Very well. I will act the channel. Prepare yourselves!"

"Two minutes!" Vultan shouted again.

"Captain?" Bepo stood beside Law, "Do you think this will really work?"

"It has to," Law replied as he heard the fear in Bepo's voice, "We'll have Zerina-ya with us very soon,"

"One minute!" Vultan shouted making everyone tense.

Law felt his heart began to beat faster as Aki shouted, "50 seconds!"

The wind seemed to pick up and lightning struck close to the runic array. Law saw Bepo shiver as Vultan shouted, "40 seconds!"

Law's fingers tightened around the railing, "30 seconds!"

Energy seemed to fill the air as more lightning began to strick close to the array, "20 seconds!"

Law swallowed thickly as his throat seemed to constrict, "Ten!"

"9!" It has to work.

"8!" He wouldn't lose Zerina.

"7!" He would be damned if this failed.

"6!" The giant bird stretched it's wings further as the clouds above began to swirl, "5!"

Bepo let out a low whine as the air thickened, "4!"

The scent of ozone was so thick that Law could barely breath, "3!"

It felt as if his heart was going to explode, "2!"

The edge of his vision blackened, "1!"

Light filled his gaze as a huge lightning bolt dropped onto the large bird seconds before a loud boom sounded. Seconds later, Law felt his stomach drop and something hook into his navel before being yanked forward.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Lunch had just began when the air seemed to still and everyone fell silent as something pressed against them. Zerina felt a shiver run down her spine as her magic bubbled up. The tattoo on her shoulder burned in a way that caused her lungs to seize up and a heavy presence to settle onto her. Cole gasped as Akuma left the shadows to stare at a dumbstruck Zerina. Seconds later, a loud boom echoed through the room and a wave of light blinded them. When the light had faded, the scent of ozone had replaced the wonderful smells of lunch and a heavy presence seemed to swallow everyone whole. Zerina's heart began to beat wildly as the strain on her bond to Law disappeared and warmth rushed through her body. As Dumbledore stood to speak, Zerina shot out of her seat and took off towards the doors with Cole and Akuma following her. She ignored the shouts of confusion and alarm that echoed behind her as one sole thought filled her mind. Law was here.

 **And done! How do you like that?**

 **Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **PortgasDAnne01: Thanks for the review! I can imagine that happening to Ace and everyone freaking out.** **Ace is in my top ten and hilarious just describes him.** **Hm...you'll just have to wait and see. I'm heavily debating on Zerina telling them. Let's just say the pirates will have a plan when the time comes.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the way I'm portraying Hermione and the others.**

 **Lilithnocte: Thanks for the review! I'm glad this is one of your favorites. Hm...Ten seconds seems a bit much since Law can cut an island in half.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Biowind: Thanks for the review! Yeah I can't leave them out of this. I'm still figuring their reactions to the school out, but you'll hear from them in the next chapter.**

 **alexc123: Thanks for the review! Dumbledore will be six feet under soon enough. Ah yes the dragons. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too!**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! It's Dumbledore after all, but he won't succeed! Here's the next update!**

 **The Unbelievable: Thanks for the review! Yeah four is enough. Quite honestly Law's been really busy and he probably just forgot. Dumbledore and Ronald we hardly knew ye. Oooh nice idea, but what to do with the boys...**

 **tc5368: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you like the next chapter.**

 **Sparkysbro: Thanks for the review! So many options of what to have Law do! Why do so many ways to kill people exist?! *Coughs*Dumbledore will get what he deserves. I do like the suggestion.**

 **Okay guys that's a wrap. Review please! Sorry it's a day late, but life caught me and I had stuff to do with my family.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Transportation rituals s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

 **I was blown away by your reviews. I would've updated sooner, but my internet was having a conniption fit!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Transportation rituals suck, Reunions, McGonagall driven to drink, negotiations, a nap, a dinner of information, and Law in-trouble?

* * *

 _~Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law decided that he didn't like transportation rituals. The exhaustion he felt at that moment was like a combination of not sleeping for a week and intense blood loss. The fact it felt like the contents of his stomach had decided to take up residence in his throat just made everything worse. He was slightly relieved that the strain on his bond with Zerina had vanished. Law opened his eyes and was met with a great view of the dark grey sky. The chilly wetness he felt on his back was explained with a small tilt of his head and the view of the railing not far from him told him exactly what he needed to know. The grip he had on the railing had slipped at some point during the ritual and he was now laying on the water logged deck of his sub. He attempted to move his limbs, but found them too numb to respond. With an inward sigh, he turned his head once again and found Bepo laying on the deck not far from him. The bear was sleeping deeply and likely wouldn't awaken for a while even with the large amount of water currently soaking him to the bone. Law chuckled softly just as someone groaned out, "Cap'in?"

Law tried to place who's voice that was, but it kept slipping his mind. Giving up on trying for the moment, he called out, "Yes?"

"Did we make it?" The man he was speaking asked.

Turning his head towards the railing, he narrowed his eyes and spotted the castle sitting not far away, "I believe so."

"Good. Z-chan will be happy," Everything said after that point was unintelligible as the man fell asleep.

Law inwardly shook his head and concentrated on trying to get his limbs to respond. Once he was able to move, he'd check on his crew and everyone else before attempting to find Zerina. While he didn't like leaving Zerina for last, he was certain that Zerina would pop up soon.

* * *

 _~Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina had just reached the door when she felt something latch onto her. With a low growl, she dug her heels into the ground and turned her head to glare at whoever was stupid enough try stopping her from leaving. Dumbledore was leaning heavily against the door attempting to catch his breath while pointing his wand towards her, "Mrs. Trafalgar I-"

"Release the magic before I do it myself," Zerina knew her pupil's were either turning silver or already silver.

Dumbledore swallowed harshly, "Mrs. T-"

"Now," Zerina was getting tired of this man and his constant attempts to get into her way.

"Ms-" Dumbledore tried speaking again.

Instead of listening to him, Zerina lashed out with her tightly controlled magic at the old man. The result left Dumbledore flying through the air and the magic shattering like glass. Turning her head towards the doors, Zerina waved a hand and they opened with a low groan. Walking outside, Zerina briefly took note of both the presences of the other schools gathering by the lake where she felt her connection to Law. Zerina darted towards the lake while hoping everyone was okay as transportation rituals really sucked. When she reached the mass of students, she began pushing through them until she reached the edge of the lake. Taking a moment to see where the familiar eye searing yellow sub that she called home was, she gathered her energy and figured out which summon she wanted. A large summoning circle appeared and a blue-green crystal shot out of her chain. Taking a deep breath, she called out, "From the river of Hauth, I call to you. Come forth and aide me, Shane."

Zerina ignored the gasps of shock coming from behind her. Sure Shane was a giant light blue river dragon with a lime green mane, but he wasn't scary. The Horntail the people in-charge of the stupid tournament had brought in was scarier. Shane yawned and looked at her, "What do you need, Zerina?"

Zerina gestured to where the sub was, "I need a lift over there."

Shane let out a musical hum, "Sure. Mind if I stick around?"

"Sure," Zerina didn't care so long as he didn't drain her magic too badly.

Shane laid his head on the ground and Zerina quickly climbed on with Cole. When Shane raised his head, Akuma used the faint shadows created by the action to enter the realm of shadows. Shane swam over to the sub and Zerina jumped off the moment it was safe to do so. Zerina spent a single moment looking around the deck before darting over to where Law was slowly sitting up. She attempted to slow down when she was close to Law, but found the deck to be too slick. A yelp left the Summoner as she tripped on Law and ended up falling onto him. The pain created by her chin impacting the hard wood of the deck made her wince, but she ignored it as she slowly rose up and wrapped her arms around Law's neck. It took a few moments before Law's arms curled around her, but the moment they did peace settled over Zerina. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent as tears built up in her eyes before falling. She ignored them as Law murmured, "We made it."

She let out sharp laugh and just held him tighter. The sheer relief she felt at this moment in time was so much that the edges of her vision were turning black and she suddenly felt really tired. Zerina pulled back lightly and murmured, "I think I'm about to pass out."

Law's grey eyes widened slightly as concern blared through their bond, "Why?"

"I'm really fucking tired and relieved," Zerina replied with a small laugh as the black on the edges of her vision seemed to expand.

Law frowned, but Zerina didn't really care. The warmth she felt radiating off of him was enough to make her feel sleepy even if he was sopping wet. Laying her head on his shoulder, Zerina rested her nose right against the crook of his neck seconds before her vision fully blackened. He really needed to take a shower.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

The hall was in a state of shock as they stared at the place where Dumbledore lay on the ground unconscious. They'd witnessed the man fly through the air like a frisbee before crashing to the stone wall behind the professor's table where the only cushion was a tapestry of the schools coat of arms and crumbling to the stone floor below like a marionette getting it's strings cut. It took twenty seconds before someone actually broke out of their shock and went to the old man's aide. It was of little surprise that it was Madam Pomfrey as the woman had been a medic during the first rise of Voldemort. The healer made her way to the headmaster while shouting, "Minerva get the students out of here!"

The order shook McGonagall out of her shock and the deputy headmistress quickly got the attention of the shocked room, "Students head to your dorms. Perfect mind your house! Professors aid the perfects. Sprout and Flitwick stay here."

Snape was quick to move towards where Pomfrey was working on Dumbledore. The healer didn't even bother looking up, "He's got a cracked skull and multiple fractures. He's also bleeding, but I'm taking care of that as quickly as I can," She grimaced darkly, "Why can't he just leave well enough alone?"

The dour potions master didn't comment as he got out potions and had an elf bring more. McGonagall walked over with Flitwick and Sprout on her heels, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine," Pomfrey looked at McGonagall, "The students finally gone?"

"Yes they were still in shock so that it was easy to get them out of here," McGonagall glanced down at Dumbledore and shook her head.

Sprout spoke from her place on the left of McGonagall, "He should learn that Zerina isn't someone to be messed with."

"At least we now know what she can do with pure magic," Flitwick pipped up.

The five other conscious magic users shivered as they recalled it. The act of _shattering_ another spells was not something any had expected to be possible. The feeling of Zerina's magic also something that left them grateful that the Summoner was neutral towards them. The sheer amount of pressure it had put on them made it hard for anyone to move not to mention the cold it brought. The fact that Zerina's magic was tightly controlled and still felt that way said a lot about the Summoner. McGonagall decided to move away from the topic as quickly as possible, "It seems that Zerina knows what has occurred."

* * *

 _~Deck, Hearts Pirate Sub, lake, Hogwarts, 1994~_

Aki looked at his passed out sister than at her rather irritated and worried bonded before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I might've forgotten to mention that the ritual would grab onto Zerina's magic and that's part of the reason she passed out."

"And the rest?" The only thing preventing Law from killing Aki was the fact that Zerina was passed out in his lap and she would be pissed at him for killing her brother.

Instead of Aki answering him, Vultan did, "The instincts she has from her transformation took control of her and made getting to you the most important thing in her mind."

"Why would that make her tired?" Zerina hadn't mentioned this to him before.

"It is rare that the instincts of our transformation take control of us and the event is often tiring," Vultan rumbled as while gesturing to Zerina, "The little wolf has it a bit worse due to the fact her animal form is magical in nature,"

Zerina was rather absentminded, so it probably hadn't occurred to her that he needed to be informed about this. He'd speak to her sometime later when she woke up. Focusing on the situation at hand, Law asked, "Is there any other reason she passed out?"

"The constant strain on your bond suddenly easing must've played a factor into it," Aki didn't look too certain about that, "I can't be too certain at the moment since this is actually the first time something like this has happened to a bonded Summoner,"

"Because it's rare?" Aki nodded.

"Other than that, I can't be too sure until I can get a summon to check her out," Aki sighed deeply while glancing towards the castle, "It'll have to wait until after we get settled here,"

Law nodded as he had expected that answer, "Until then, we'll have to keep a close eye on her."

Aki gave a sharp nod and Law noticed that the Summoner was paler than usual. Given what he just did, Law didn't blame Aki for being so tired at that moment. Vultan held out his arms towards Law and the doctor realized that the blacksmith wanted to take Zerina from him. While he didn't want to hand her off to anyone due to just getting her back, Law's legs were cramping and the water soaking into his jeans was only going to make the chance of him getting sick worse. Carefully disentangling from Zerina, Law handed her to Vultan as he noted that Zerina was lighter than she should be and slowly stood up. Once he was standing and his legs didn't feel like wet noodles, Law took Zerina back from Vultan and held her close. Aki spoke from his place near the railing, "We're going to have to deal with the people on the shore soon enough."

Law glanced towards the shore-line and found a large amount of people standing there. While he could tell that most of them were teenagers, he could pick out some decidedly adult figures weaving their way through them. While doing so, he noticed a lot of people walking out of the castle and grimaced. It reminded him of the meeting place of the Shichibukai at the moment and that wasn't exactly good for his mentality at the moment. Giving a glare towards the castle, Law muttered, "I really don't like this place."

Law barely felt Zerina stir as she softly murmured, "Ditto."

He shivered slightly at the warm air brushing against the side of his neck, but ignored it as he asked, "How are you?"

"A bit less tired, but still exhausted," Zerina yawned softly and pressed closer to him, "What's going on?"

Aki spoke up earning a bleary eyed look from the Summoner in Law's arms, "We all made it and everyone should be fine within the next few hours."

Zerina nodded and wiggled lightly prompting Law to set her down. Once her feet touched the ground, Zerina leaned back against Law earning a low chuckle from him. The chuckle earned him a small glare before Zerina looked at her brother, "You sir are an asshole, big brother."

"Why?" Aki looked as startled as Law felt.

Zerina glared at him, "Your ritual drained half my magic."

Aki winced as Law looked at him sharply, "Yeah I suppose it did," Aki rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry sis. I would've tried a diffrent one, but it was the best one available at the time."

Zerina nodded lightly, "So long as your sorry," She looked towards those passed out on the deck, "When will everyone get up?"

"Soon enough," Aki promised her, "The ritual took a bit of everyone's energy,"

"To be expected," Zerina murmured while moving away from Law towards Bepo, "Transportation rituals suck that way,"

Zerina bent down as she reached the bear and gently ran her fingers of Bepo's white fur. Her fingers gained a bright orange tint that radiated through Bepo's fur and caused the bear to sigh in his sleep. Law followed after her and began checking over Bepo after figuring out that Zerina was drying the bear off. Aki smiled softly as Zerina tugged Law's hat off and began to dry it as well. He frowned as he glanced towards the shore-line again, "How long until they try to either reach us or contact us?"

Zerina hummed as she placed Law's hat on her head and began to dry off the pirate captain, "If they choose to play it safe, they'll send a messenger. If they're being stupid, a group of them will come and demand that you all leave immediatly. Either way, I'd say we have a good half hour to an hour before they decide anything."

The dry tone she used when speaking the second suggestion spoke of which was most likely to happen. Instead of dwelling on it, Aki nodded and said, "Let's see if we can get these guys dried off and walking around."

Aki and Vultan moved towards the other four laying on the deck as it was quite clear who the other two were taking care of.

* * *

 _~Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall finally managed to push through the crowd of gawking foreign students and faculty. She found herself looking at three new ships that she didn't remember seeing before and knew by the expressions on both the two heads of schools didn't either. While wondering if it was too early to crack open that bottle of fire whiskey she had stashed in the bottom drawer of her desk, she asked, "Do either of you two know what happened?"

Karkaroff answered her with a grunt, "My students say that there was a bright flash of light and some circle of energy in the water. When the light faded, the circle was gone and in it's place were those ships."

"My students found saw the Summoner summon a dragon of some type that swam her over to that odd yellow contraption," Madam Maxime added while gesturing to the odd ship.

Upon laying her eyes on it, McGonagall decided that getting drunk that night would be the only way to deal with the headaches caused by Zerina today. Bright yellow with a sneering smiley and death written in bold on it's side, the ship was odd looking. Hoping to circumvent at least some of the headache brought on by the event, McGonagall decided, "I'll contact Zerina and hopefully find a way for us to deal with them as soon as possible since it's quite clear that our resident Summoner knows them."

* * *

 _~Deck, Hearts Pirate Sub, lake, Hogwarts, 1994~_

Zerina absentmindedly checked over Bepo as she hugged him back. The bear was being gentle which was slightly odd, but appreciated as the hug Shachi and Penguin had given her had caused her ribs to ache. Before she could say anything, the low murmurs of her four human crew-mates fell silent as an odd creature walked onto the deck. It looked like a see through silver colored tabby cat. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the cat's mouth opened and Professor McGonagall's voice came from within it, "If you wouldn't mind coming to the shore, we wish to speak with you about what you're doing here. Mrs. Trafalgar by your actions it has become apparent that these people know you, so we will not attempt to harm them. With that in mind, I ask that you do not summon anything or threaten us as the children in the crowd need no other reminders of the nightmarish beasts you can summon. I also wish to speak to you about what happened with the headmaster."

The cat faded and Zerina had everyone's attention on her once again. Ignoring the snickers and raised eyebrows, she looked at Aki, Vultan, and Law, "It seems they wish to see us. Shall we go?"

"You're not even going to bother explaining why the woman said those things?" Aki waved a hand towards where the cat had been.

Zerina offered him a deadpan look, "Do I really need to?"

Aki paused and actually seemed to consider it before shaking his head, "Considering that it's you and that you have a penchant for summoning things to intimidate people, I really shouldn't be asking things like that," He grinned at Zerina, "You really are like mom if you think about it."

Zerina snorted softly, "Mom didn't need to summon anything to be intimidating. She did that when she was bored or pissed off."

"True," Aki hummed before looking at the shore-line, "So what should we do?"

"We need to wake up the others and tell them about the request," Zerina replied, "While we're doing that, I'll have Akuma tell them that we'll speak to them in about two hours. Which will give us enough time to make sure everyone is alright and we can make a somewhat decent plan,"

Aki considered it before looking at Law, "You okay with that plan?"

Law thought it over before nodding, "Yes."

"Alright," Aki walked towards the railing in the direction of the other ships, "Vult and I will go starting waking everyone up. You guys should make sure everyone on this ship is okay,"

The Vultan grabbed Aki around the waist and jumped onto Shank's giant ship. Zerina shook her head as Shachi asked, "How the hell did he make that jump?!"

"Vultan can use his magic to manipulate his cells in such a way that he can do things like jump higher or thicken his skin to the point it creates a dense armor," Zerina would never admit to pouting as she muttered, "Fucker has it easy when he's creating shit while the rest of us have to work for hours to get things the way we want them,"

Law prevented anyone from asking questions by ordering, "Go find the others and make sure they're alright before checking the ship. I want to make sure everything is in good condition."

"Aye Captain!" The crew members on deck shouted before heading inside.

Zerina went to follow them when Law caught her around the waist and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Zerina quickly relaxed against him and began to kiss him back. Law swiped his tongue across the seam of her lips and quickly abused her willingness to let him in by mapping out her mouth. A low moan left her as he coaxed her tongue into playing with his. He pulled back and looked down at Zerina as she leaned heavily against him. She was smiling up at him with slightly clouded eyes making him smirk down at her. He tightened his grip around her waist, "I've been wanting to do that since you landed in my lap."

Zerina flushed lightly in embarrassment at the reminder of her less than graceful reunion with Law, "I didn't think the deck would that slick."

Law inclined his head while his smirk took on a wicked edge, "I wonder what else is 'slick'."

Zerina rolled her eyes with a faint smile, "We may not have been around each other for around a month, but you must be really desperate if you're making stupid jokes like that."

Law tiled his head back and laughed prompting Zerina to smile with a low sigh. When he was finished laughing, he looked down at her with a soft smile, "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," Zerina closed her eyes and yawned softly, "I missed our boys. I'm glad we're together again,"

"How tired are you?" Law would have to put some of his plans on hold if Zerina proved to be too exhausted.

"Enough that I want to curl up in a warm bed with you after taking a warm shower and drinking some warm hot chocolate," Zerina smiled up at him as her eyes slid open, "I mostly just want to be surrounded by warmth for the next few days,"

"I would never have guessed," Law shook his head while Zerina giggled softly, "I'll see what I can do about us just spending a few days in bed together,"

"Good," Zerina looked at the door, "I need to go find Akuma and get him to deliver that message,"

"I have to check on the crew," Law disliked the thought of letting Zerina go again.

Zerina tightened her hold on him, "If we get to Akuma first, I can give him the message and then we can check on everyone together."

"I rather like that suggestion," Law was quick to agree.

While he would have to let her go soon, he was going to wait until the last possible moment.

* * *

 _~Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"How long will it take for them to respond? Do they think we will just sit by and twiddle our thumbs while waiting for them?" Karkaroff grumbled darkly.

Just as McGonagall opened her mouth to answer, a low growl echoing from the shadows of a nearby tree had everyone stiffening, "I would suggest you show some respect to your betters, Wizard."

The large cinnamon eyed wolf that followed Zerina around walked out of the shadows earning soft gasps. Karkaroff drew himself up with a steadily reddening face, "They are not our betters you stupid beast! I-"

Akuma bared his teeth as his eyes began to glow red, "I would suggest you hold your tongue. Zerina is your better simply because she is a Summoner where as you are a weak little wizard that relies on a thin piece of wood that is easily snapped. The mundanes she cares for rank higher than you simply because she likes them."

"They're mundanes?!" Madam Maxim hissed, "They-"

"The mundanes of their world and magic users coexist," Akuma decided that these people weren't worth dealing with and turned to McGonagall, "They will speak to you in two hours once everyone is alright. If you attempt to contact them before then, I and any summons currently in this plane are allowed to detain the one that tries. Our Mistress will not care if they accidentally die in the process,"

Akuma grinned at them and disappeared back into the shadows with a low chuckle. McGonagall cleared her throat, "I believe we should take a break and get our students settled before our two hours is up."

* * *

 _~Deck, Hearts Pirate Sub, lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law was not amused when Shanks stole Zerina from him, "Zerina! How are you?"

Zerina hugged the one armed man lightly, "I've been better, but I'll be fine soon enough now that everyone is here."

Shanks nodded and pushed her towards Mihawk. The hawk eyed man just patted her head lightly and said, "We'll have to spar at some point to get you back to the level you should be."

Zerina smiled softly at the man, "Of course, I look forward to the chance to learn under you and have a good sparing partner."

The hawk-eyed man smiled slightly at the reply and said nothing further. Zerina moved back towards Law without attempting to hug Mihawk. The man wasn't physically affectionate and Zerina wouldn't push him even if Shanks was pouting at her. Law wrapped his arm around her waist and glared at the red head that had stolen Zerina from him. Shanks just smiled at him making Law's eye twitch in irritation. Aki and Vultan returned to the ship before Law could speak. Strawhat, Pirate Hunter, and Cat Burglar were with them. Luffy grinned at Zerina, "You're alright Zerina! Tra-guy and everyone were acting weird while you were gone."

"Oh really?" Zerina looked at Law with a sly grin and he looked away with a low huff, "Luffy why don't you tell me-"

"We should get down to planning," Law cut in before Zerina could finish, "Any other talking can wait,"

Zerina ducked her head with a soft giggle earning a glare from Law as Aki spoke, "I agree with Law. We need to be quick as our two hour time limit is almost up."

Bepo laid down and Law sat down to lean against the bear. He tugged Zerina into his lap and she wiggled lightly to get comfortable. Law had to refrain from hissing as she ground against a sensitive part of his anatomy and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her shiver as he growled into her ear, "Do not start something you cannot finish."

"Who says I'm starting anything," Zerina replied while she continued to wiggle, "It's not my fault you aren't a comfortable chair,"

Much to his relief, she stopped after a few moments and settled against him. He felt his body relax at the familiar feeling of her being curled up against him and smelling her scent. The familiar tang of molten metal, ashy snow, and strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce were there, but there was something additional to her scent. It was faint, but he could somewhat recognize it. The archaic bite of magic tangled with an icy breeze. It was rare that Zerina's magic would be added to her scent, so the question was why. Before he could ask, Aki cleared his throat, "Now that we're settled, we can start planning."

"First we need to figure out who all is coming to meet with them," Shanks said earning nods.

Zerina spoke up, "I need to be in the group since I've been here the longest."

Law wanted to protest, but knew it was a good idea. Instead, he suggested, "Captains, First-mates, and Mihawk should be the ones to go. It will prevent them from getting a good judge on our numbers and allow us to show off some of our power."

"Which will intimidate them," Aki looked at Vultan before turning his attention to the rest of the group, "I'll go as well, but Vult will be staying to make sure no one tries anything,"

"With that decided, we need to figure out who will be the main speaker," Mihawk took everyone's attention, "Zerina who do you believe will be the best spokesmen?"

Zerina looked between everyone for a few moments and considered all the options before sighing, "Our best bet is for Aki to speak. They won't take Luffy seriously. Mihawk and Law would intimidate them a bit too much," Luffy shrugged while Mihawk and Law nodded, "Shanks while can be intimidating is also a bit too goofy," Shanks pouted at that, "I will be speaking a bit already, so I'm out. Zoro doesn't usually like speaking," The moss head nodded, "Ben doesn't like speaking either," Shanks' first-mate shrugged, "Aki is the most neutral of us and has the highest status that will be recognized. As the current head of the Archer clan doesn't have an actual heir, Aki is the currently acknowledged as the heir which will only win us some favor. The fact that Aki has had training in negotiating with potential enemies due to his status only makes him the best choice," Zerina paused before adding, "The magical's here have long since hidden themselves from the mundane's and many see themselves as superiors to those without magic," Snorts echoed around the deck, "Aki being a Summoner will give him an edge the rest of you don't have."

Aki nodded grimly, "I'll be the spokes person."

"Other than keeping your weapons on you and being wary, I don't think we need anything else," Zerina glanced at the shore, "And it seems our hours are up,"

* * *

 _~Lake Shore, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law helped Zerina off of Shane's head as the other's jumped off of Aki's summoned sea serpent Silver. He glanced at the group that was standing not far from them and asked, "Who are they all?"

"The old man with the half-moon glasses and really long beard is Dumbledore," Law stiffened and tightened his grip on Zerina as he glared at the old man that was currently leaning heavily on a cane, "The short guy standing not far away is Flitwick. The witch with the dirt and grass stains is Sprout. The old woman wearing a nurse's hat is Madam Pomfrey. The other old witch in the tartan green robes is McGonagall. The dour looking guy with greasy hair is Snape," Zerina gestured to the other people, "The man with the hunch back and odd eye is Moody. The very large woman in blue is Madam Maxime. The weasel-like guy standing in red and black is Karkaroff. The other's are Bagman and Crouch. I think they're here to represent the ministry or something,"

Law kept his eyes trained on Dumbledore while Aki and the other's walked over. Aki asked the question that had been on Law's mind, "Why does that old man leaning on the cane look like a cannon ball hit him?"

Zerina blushed lightly earning a raised eyebrow from Law and a snort from Aki, "I lashed out with my magic when he tried to prevent me from going to you guys."

"Going to Law you mean," Aki grinned as Zerina glowered at him, "It's alright sis. Everyone loses control of their instincts,"

"Go jump into the ocean," Zerina growled at Aki.

Aki merely laughed and stared heading towards the group of magical users. Law let the other's pass them as he leaned down and murmured, "You don't have to be embarrassed. I actually find it endearing that you lost control because of me."

Zerina turned her head to pout at Law and he didn't bother resisting the urge to kiss her. When they broke apart, Zerina sighed and leaned against him, "I really want to ignore the stupid people and just return to the ship."

"While I would like to do the same, we have to deal with them now," Law's eyes were glued to Dumbledore, "I have a bone to pick with that old man,"

Zerina didn't bother arguing and let Law lead her over to the other's. In the time it took them to arrive, Aki had almost finished introducing everyone. He turned to Zerina and Law with a smile, "Ah here they are. You already know my adoptive _little sister_ Zerina," Aki's smile turned sharp as the magicals gasped, "I really hope you all have been pleasant to her during her stay here. If not, you'll find that _our_ clan is not very forgiving."

"Ah big brother Aki," Zerina moved away from Law and hugged Aki with a grin, "You don't need to involve the clan. I'm sure Vult, Law, and you will be enough,"

Aki was shaking lightly under her grip showing that he was having trouble keeping a straight face. The reason being that the magicals standing in front of them were pale and gaping. They paled further when Law stalked forward and pulled her away from Aki, "Zerina-ya I do not appreciate you leaving me after just returning to my side."

"I'm sorry," Zerina turned in his grip so that they were chest to chest, "I was just trying to be a little nice is all,"

"Nice or not," Law's eyes shown with how much he was enjoying the looks they were being given, "I'd rather have my bonded by my side," He reached up and moved the hair out of Zerina's face, "I did just get you back after all,"

"And who are you?" Dumbledore cut in making Zerina growl softly.

Law looked at him with a glare while somehow managing to look bored, "I am Trafalgar Law. Zerina-ya is my bonded and second in command. And you are?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Zerina cut in with a wide grin, "He's the asshole that took me away and forced me into this mother damned tournament."

"So you're the one to blame for this," Zerina fancied that Law looked like a cat that cornered a mouse, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Zerina turned to see Dumbledore draw himself up as best he could with a cane. Dumbledore seemed to be trying to project the air of a wise and powerful leader, but failed as they could all see that he was trembling, "I did it for the greater good. Voldemort is soon to return and we need Zerina-"

"You expect me to accept that?" Law cut him off with a dark frown, "A man who supposedly died when he tried to kill Zerina-ya is somehow going to return and you expect Zerina-ya to kill him?"

"She did it once-" Dumbledore looked like he'd swallowed a particularly nasty tasting fly.

"Who says she's the one that did it?" Law wasn't going to give this old man any ground, "What if it was something her father or mother did? You don't know because the only one that came out alive that night is Zerina-ya,"

"Be that as it may, I've seen signs of Voldemort's return and Zerina is the only hope we have," Dumbledore was a stubborn asshole.

"Why does it have to be Zerina-ya?" Law pressed with a dark scowl, "Why can't you? Aren't you supposed to be some powerful leader?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth only to close it. Zerina perked up upon seeing that. Dumbledore hadn't told anyone about the prophecy. Before Law could speak further or Dumbledore could regain himself, Aki spoke up, "Perhaps we should leave this for another time as we are meeting for another reason."

McGonagall jumped at the chance to keep things from spiraling out of control, "Of course. Mr. Archer why have you all come?"

"Because of Zerina," Aki answered in a neutral tone, "My little sister is very important to us and it was very disconcerting for her to be taken like that, so we banded together to find her,"

"Now that you've found her, what will you do?" McGonagall asked with a frown, "Due to the tournament that is occurring, Mrs. Trafalgar cannot leave until the final task has been completed and a winner is decided,"

"We will stay to support my sister," Aki answered.

"I don't think that it would be-" Dumbledore seemingly regained his tongue only for Aki to cut him off.

Aki pointed out, "The other champions have those from their own schools and countries there to support them. Zerina does not. Seeing as we've come all this way and cannot go back at the moment, we should be allowed to stay."

Dumbledore looked like he was going to argue when Crouch spoke up, "As Ms. Trafalgar is a champion, she is given the right to have her peers close by. Seeing as you all are her peers..." He trailed off until everyone nodded, "You are allowed to stay."

Dumbledore looked like he had swallowed a lemon. McGonagall nodded her head, "Do you have proper accommodations for all of you or will you be needing rooms?"

"Other than my boded and I," Aki replied with a serene smile, "All we will require are meals and the ability to get supplies for ourselves,"

"My brother and his bonded can have my room," Zerina offered earning everyone's attention, "Since my bonded is here, I would prefer staying with him,"

Dumbledore apparently didn't like that suggestion, "I believe it would be best if they're given another room and your bonded stays in yours."

Zerina was tempted to argue, but Law threw that argument away, "I do as well."

'What?!' Zerina growled at Law through their bond.

 _"If we room in the castle, Shachi and the others won't be able to interrupt us as they have a habit of doing,"_ Law replied making her pause.

Zerina realized that Law was right as her boys did have a habit of cock blocking them unknowingly. Considering her boys and what had occurred, she quickly realized they wouldn't leave her alone without a good reason now. With an internal sigh, Zerina spoke, "I agree with Law."

She steadfastly ignored the raised eyebrows she was being given and the smugness that radiated off of Law. They didn't matter and Law was usually a smug asshole. Seeing that she wasn't going to speak any further, McGonagall spoke, "I'll have the elves prepare the guest quarters next to Mrs. Trafalgar. Is there anything else you will need?"

"Is there anywhere we can use as a training area?" Aki had a thoughtful look on his face, "While most have an area in their ship set aside from training, a few of us have abilities are a bit destructive,"

Mcgonagall frowned upon hearing that, "It will take some looking over, but we can figure something out."

Aki gave a grateful smile towards the woman, "Other than that, I do not know anything that we would need at the moment."

"Our ships are to be left alone," Law spoke up earning everyone's attention, "As they are our homes, we do not want just anyone walking up to them when we dock,"

"We will inform the students through an announcement," McGonagall said after a few moments, "We will give them a few warnings though some of our students might not pay attention,"

"We will take care of that when it happens," McGonagall nodded with a wariness surrounding her.

"Anything else?" She seemed almost afraid to ask.

Law spoke, "I wish to speak with Dumbledore after we're all settled."

Dumbledore nodded with a strained smile, "I would be happy to speak with you."

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina led Law into the room and commented, "I'm surprised you didn't kill him immediatly."

Law chuckled as he directed Bepo to place his things onto the couch, "If I had done that, we wouldn't have been able to secure a place for ourselves."

Zerina plopped down on one of the plush armchairs as Bepo asked, "Do you need anything else Captain?"

"Tell the crew that I want to them to patrol the ship and keep a guard posted at the door," Law answered after a thinking about it for a few moments, "Other than that, I want to to continue as they have,"

"Aye Captain," Bepo nodded firmly before looking at Zerina, "Anything you need Z-chan?"

"Tell the other's to be careful and that I'll see them soon," Zerina waved Bepo over and hugged the mink when he reached her, "I can't wait to see how strong you've all gotten since we last saw each other,"

"Everyone's eager to show off," Bepo informed her with a content smile as he took in her scent, "Please stay safe,"

"I'll do my best," Zerina promised him as they released each other.

Cole jumped onto Bepo's shoulder, "I'll go with him to make sure no tries anything."

The two left and Bepo closed the door behind him. Law smirked in amusement as Zerina rose from her seat and walked towards the other door, "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired and there's a nice warm bed in there," She paused at the door and looked back at him, "Join me for a nap?"

Law chuckled and walked over to her, "If I do, we wouldn't be taking a nap."

Zerina snorted softly, "The moment either of our heads hit the pillow, we'll be asleep."

Law wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck prompting her to tilt her head to the side. He smirked against the creamy skin of her neck at the action before slowly making his way up to her ear. He felt her shiver against him as he murmured, "We won't fall asleep if we're doing something a bit more entertaining."

Zerina let out a small moan as he nibbled on the shell of her ear, "Damn..."

"That wasn't a proper reply," Law pressed her more firmly against his body.

Zerina was heavily tempted to do what Law wanted, but her tiredness won out. A smile wove it's way onto her face as she murmured, "As much as I want to do that, I really am tired," She turned and cupped Law's cheek as he frowned at her, "If we wait until after we nap and have dinner, we'll both have more energy."

Law was slightly thrown off by the reply, but had to admit it was a good idea. With a low chuckle that sent a shiver down Zerina's spine, he murmured, "Of course."

Zerina shook off her surprise that Law was being so agreeable and opened the door. Law looked around the room and released Zerina in the process. Zerina immediatly walked over to the bed and sat down to take her boots off. Once her feet were free of her boots, she slid back on the bed and curled up against the pillows. Law had finished poking around the room and looked at Zerina in amusement. Zerina was already half asleep and glaring at him. He offered her a raised eyebrow and she gestured to the bed, "Aren't you going to take a nap with me?"

"Demanding little fox aren't you," Law kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed.

As soon as he had reached where she was, Zerina surprised him by grabbing his shirt and pulled him towards her with a surprising amount of strength for someone so close to falling asleep. Zerina's lips met his own for a few fleeting moments before she released him. He shook his head in amusement as she seemingly fell fully asleep moments later. He knew she was still awake due to the fact her breathing had fully evened out. She was waiting for him to get comfortable before she curled up against him. He laid down on his side after taking his hat off and pulled Zerina to his chest. She twisted around to face him and buried her face into his neck before sighing contently. Her breathing evened out seconds later and Law smiled softly as he closed his eyes. He had missed this.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina yawned as she led the way into the slowly filling Great hall. She paused as she noticed a sixth table set up near the windows and spotted various members of Shanks' crew sitting there. Luffy and his crew were there as well as the Hearts Pirates. Frowning and glancing at Law, Zerina started walking towards the table. McGonagall met them halfway there and explained, "The table is for your use during meals if you do not wish to eat in your ships. Since this is the first night, we wanted everyone here. Some did stay on the ships."

"Good," Law glanced at the head table where Dumbledore was sitting, "When will I be having my meeting with the Headmaster?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore has decided that the meeting can wait until tomorrow morning as you are no doubt tired from your trip," McGonagall replied earning a slow nod from Law.

"Very well. Inform him that the meeting will take place on the lake banks as that is neutral territory," McGonagall nodded with a slight grimace.

"Dinner will begin as soon as all the students are here," She turned on her heel and left them.

Zerina looked at Law with a raised eyebrow and he merely smirked at her in reply. Rolling her eyes, she started walking towards the other members of her crew. They shifted around immediatly to let her sit between Law and Bepo. She immediatly picked out who was missing, "So Shachi, Bart, and Karasu are guarding the ship?"

"Yes. Bart was uncomfortable with the prospect of dealing with everyone," Penguin answered earning a slight nod, "Karasu still doesn't like crowding or children. Shachi got the short straw,"

Zerina snickered softly, "Shachi still has shit for luck."

Snorts and outright booms of laughter echoed from her boys. Zerina felt herself relaxing and smiled softly while leaning against Law. Law took one of her hands in his and squeezed it firmly. The crew smiled upon seeing the action and started joking around. It was nice to see their little sister and their brother relax enough to show their affections.

The Strawhat's stared at the interactions between the Hearts pirates and Nami breathed out, "Zerina is the reason they were acting so weird."

"They must be very protective of her," Robin theorized as she watched the interactions, "As the only female on the crew, Zerina is probably the only constant female companion that they have. Because of this, they all most likely see her as their little sister and thus someone that must be protected at all costs,"

"I pity Zerina," Nami shook her head with a small laugh, "She's surrounded by guys with no girls to talk to,"

"Zerina prefers it," Aki said as he plopped down with Vultan, "My sister gets along better with guys since she is very much a tomboy,"

"Little wolf is a crafter and most females crafters do not take up Blacksmithing," Vultan added with a slight smile.

Usopp spoke up, "How come you call her 'little wolf'? I thought her transformation was a fox?"

Vultan didn't answer and Aki hesitated for a few moments before answering, "While my sister is very much a kitsune, she has the potential to become a wolf."

"I thought those transformation things were permanent," Luffy looked confused.

"They are," Aki ran a hand through his hair in a way that reminded them of Zerina when she was stumped, "When Zerina was learning to transform, we learned that Zerina had two choices in her form. She could either transform into a kitsune or a wolf," He licked his lips, "I can't really say all of what happened because it's Summoner stuff, but I can say a few things. Kitsune's and wolves are very alike, but each come with traits that can cause a bit of trouble. Zerina's magic is at the point that if it weren't for her being a Summoner, she could be a bestial magic,"

"Okay so why is Zerina's transformation a kitsune?" Nami asked with a frown.

Aki looked down the table at where Zerina was sitting and smiled upon seeing that she was joking around with her crew, "I don't really know. Zerina chose to be a kitsune. She does have a few wolf-like tendencies, but that's to be expected,"

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

The hall quieted as Dumbledore rose to speak, "Students I see that all of you have noticed both the new table and the fact that Mrs. Trafalgar isn't sitting at the head table," Whispers broke out and calmed by a raised hand, "You all have no doubt heard of the newcomers as well."

"So what old man?!" Someone shouted.

"The newcomers are Mrs. Trafalgar's friends. Among them are Mrs. Trafalgar's adoptive brother, her brother's husband, and her husband," Dumbledore was silenced by the roar that exploded.

Zerina was quietly giggling at the vast amount of shouting going on. She swore she heard someone shout, "God damn it! We have to deal with more of her!"

"Oh shit! I'm going to die!" Someone else shouted.

Zerina turned and buried her face in Law's shoulder. Law wrapped an arm around her with a low chuckle as someone muttered, "Of course she brakes them before we get here."

When Dumbledore finally quieted the hall, he coughed, "Now that we've gotten that out of our systems, I'm going to inform you of the new rules that will be in place for as long as they remain with us. No student is allowed on any of the ships unless given an invitation. If you are caught, you will be detained and a message will be given to your head of house. Depending on how many times you've broken this new rule and why you did it, you're punishment will be decided by either your head of house or the captain of the ship," Students threw glances at the new table and promptly blanched as they realized that some of the people were scarier than Snape, "You are allowed to approach those walking around the school, but do not annoy them. If you do, they will react accordingly. Your head of house and the other teachers will not be able to interfere due to the fact they are under the protection of three Summoners," Various students swallowed and shivered violently, "An area on the castle grounds will be off-limits as that is a private training area for our newest guests. The same rules apply for this area. Now that is all the new rules as of this time, so let us eat!"

Dumbledore sat down as Zerina heard her crewmates gasp as food suddenly appeared on the table. Zerina began to serve herself and slowly everyone else copied her. She soon found Law loading up her plate as well as his own and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You need to eat more. You're too light."

Zerina wanted to argue, but decided that it wasn't worth it as Law knew what he was doing and he was probably right. She most likely hadn't been eating everything that she should have and had skipped out on some meals for various reasons. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and murmured, "Thank you."

She began to eat as soon as he stopped filling her plate and listened to her boys talk about what they've been up to. She froze as soon as Penguin said, "Man we would've been dead if we weren't so fast."

"Explain," She placed her fork onto her plate calmly and gave Penguin her full attention.

She decided that the story would be something she liked when Law stiffened next to her, "We were getting these berries for the ritual and Shachi was leading us to where the map Captain had said they'd be. Shachi, Bepo, Leo, Rex, and I volunteered since we're the fastest. Everyone else stayed behind either to fix up the ship after that really bad storm and restock our food supply since we were getting low. Captain just sent us out while staying behind to look over some maps and stuff with Bart," Law began to glare at Penguin though it didn't seem to be effecting the 'penguin' hatted man, "Shachi kept running into thorn bushes and crap which was really funny. Anyway," Penguin waved a hand, "We ended up running into what we thought was a boulder blocking the road and got into an argument. We woke this dragon-hippo thing up due the noise, but didn't realize it until the beast started bugging Shachi. When we realized what it was, we took off running towards the ship. It's lucky that we all were fast or that thing woulda gotten us before we reached where Captain was."

"I see," Penguin suddenly noticed the glare Law was giving him and the fixed smile on Zerina's face.

"Y-you okay Rina-chan?" Penguin asked earning a nod.

"Of course I am," Zerina smiled serenely, "Thank you for asking," She turned to Law, "Mind explain?"

Law decided that Penguin would now be on the worst shift possible as well as be his newest test subject, "I had forgotten that they had immensely bad luck together due to the amount of stress I was feeling at the time."

"I see," Zerina returned her attention to the food on her plate, "We will be speaking of this later,"

Zerina's tone left no room for argument and Law didn't blame her. Instead, he nodded, "Of course."

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina glowered at Law from her place on the couch. He tugged his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, "It was an accident."

"I understand that," Zerina did understand it, "When were you planning on telling me?"

"As soon as we had time and weren't distracted," Law promised her.

Zerina was tempted to stay angry, but decided that it wasn't worth it at the moment. Standing up, she walked around the couch and headed for the bed room. She paused at the door and looked at Law, "Take a shower before you join me in bed. You don't smell good."

It wasn't true forgiveness, but it was a start. Law was puzzled by the statement and sniffed his shirt only to recoil. Yeah he didn't smell good at all.

 **No fight with Dumbledore in this chapter, but we have everyone in place!**

 **Thank you to everyone that Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed this fic!**

 **Reviews:**

 **bookdragonslayer: Thanks for the review! This chapter was full of Law!**

 **gowolf: Thanks for the review! I give you the next chapter!**

 **PeskaDoT: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **PortgasDAnne01: Thanks for the review! I wouldn't mind helping you out. It sounds interesting and not an idea I've seen in awhile. February sounds good. If you have her as Ace's sister, you should make her his twin. It would make things interesting if you're planning on having her join the Whitebeard Pirates. Marco is kinda cute.**

 **Lilithnocte: Thanks for the review! The conclusion to the cliffhanger. Dumbledore didn't die in this chapter, but soon!**

 **Ice Night: Thanks for the review! The next chapter is here!**

 **lilnes: Thanks for the Review! Here you are. I hope you like it!**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter even if Dumbledore didn't die. Next chapter though!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! You're right they're screwed!**

 **Ronin Kenshin: thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! I hope the reunion was one you liked.**

 **tc5368: Thanks for the review! I hope this one is to your liking.**

 **alexc123: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it and hope this chapter answered your question.**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Jedi General Pikachu: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that chapter, so here's the next!**

 **The Unbelievable: thanks for the review! I felt the need to put in a cliff hanger because otherwise the chapter would've exceeded the limit I have myself at.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I updated and hope you liked this chapter. Law withdraws are so terrible. I'm glad you like this story enough to write me a review before the end.**

 **Skas Corosante: Thanks for the review! I updated! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Good morning, a brother'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Good morning, a brother's woes, Hermione get's some screen time, a dying man's last true words, a phoenix's friend, the hat meets the doctor, off with his head, reconnecting is fun, Aki want's to kill Law, and Hermione asks for help.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina woke slowly as the warmth surrounding her and the last dregs of her dreams were very tempting to slip back into. The only thing that really prevented her from doing so was the feeling of a hand running through her hair and the heart beating steadily underneath her head. Well she was pretty the hand making it's way down her body was also prompting her to stay awake rather than fall back asleep. Zerina didn't bother opening her eyes just yet as she yawned lazily, "You know it's impolite to wake someone with a hand down there."

The hand stopped on top of her stomach before continuing on it's path, "Yet you never complain."

Zerina hummed softly as Law's hand paused at the hem of her fluffy night pants, "Perhaps I should."

Law chuckled as his fingers slid under both her night pants and underwear, "Even if you did, I doubt you truly mind."

Zerina turned over to press her lips to his just as Law's finger's reached her center. The kiss started out soft and slow before escalating as Law reminded Zerina of just how talented his fingers were. A quick and harsh nip on her bottom lip prompted Zerina to allow Law's tongue into her mouth. In retaliation, she nipped his tongue earn a hiss and jerk from Law. He was quick to pull away and stared at her in surprise. She smirked at him, "Just because we've been separated for a while, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you have all the fun."

Law chuckled as his lips curled into a smirk, "You're going to fight me?"

"For now," Zerina leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Law was surprised when Zerina slipped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower and getting ready for the day," Zerina paused at the door and looked back at him with a sly smirk, "Join me?"

A chuckle left him and he was quick to get out of bed. It seems that their time apart hadn't knocked away the rather irritating need to get ready for the day the moment she was fully awake. While he would love to stay in bed with her all day, he did have to deal with the old man soon enough. He smirked as he reached the bathroom and took off his clothes to join Zerina in the already running shower. He didn't mind shower sex first thing in the morning. In fact, it was his second favorite way to truly wake up. Coffee would always be the first, but shower sex with Zerina was a close second.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Aki took one look at his sisters face before saying, "I don't want to know."

Zerina had a blissed out look on her face and Law radiated smugness even worse than usual. Adoptive older brother or not, Aki did not need to see or hear about his little sister's sex life. Zerina merely gave him a slow smile in reply, "I didn't even say a word."

"You don't need to," Aki glowered at her as she took a seat across from him.

She gave a soft laugh and Aki found himself smiling. It seemed that she was relaxing which was good since stress didn't suit his sister. Zerina looked around and mused, "The other's don't want to venture too far from the ships?"

"For the most part," Aki noted that Zerina was allowing Law to fill up her plate, "They're rather wary though I think we'll be seeing Luffy soon,"

Zerina nodded with a light smile, "Luffy's in this for the adventure a whole other world can provide."

"Pretty much," Aki glanced towards the head table, "Dumbledore hasn't come down yet,"

"He's probably feeling the damage from yesterday," Zerina began to eat after Law finished filling up her plate, "While my magic was fully under my control, I'm pretty sure I did a fair bit of damage with that love tap,"

"That was a love tap?" Zerina looked behind her to see McGonagall.

"Yeah," The transfiguration teacher's face lost a few shades of color, "If I wanted to, I could have crushed the old man until he was a bloody smear on the wall,"

"How come you haven't mentioned it before?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's one of the first things Summoner's learn, so it slipped my mind," Zerina explained with a small shrug before she looked at the Professor, "What can I do for you this fine morning Professor?"

McGonagall was quick to get a hold of herself which prompted both Aki and Law to gain some respect for her. Zerina had a way of throwing people off their game without even realizing it. Very few people actually managed to recover as quickly as McGonagall. McGonagall cleared her throat, "I didn't get the chance to speak to you about yesterdays event with the Headmaster."

"What's to speak about?" Zerina took a bite of her pancakes, "I felt these guys arriving," She waved her unoccupied hand at Law and Aki, "I immediatly left to see them. The headmaster attempted to stop me. I asked him to let me go. He refused, so I lashed out before leaving leaving,"

"Be that as it may, I do not understand why you had to be so violent," McGonagall looked at her sternly, "There are more peaceful ways that you could have used,"

Zerina sighed and placed her fork down before turning towards her fellow transformer. Law offered the teacher a glare for stopping his first-mate from eating, but allowed Zerina to speak. Zerina offered McGonagall a weighted look that took the Professor off guard. It made Zerina look far older than her physical age suggested, "Summoner style transformation offers a rather unique opportunity that other mages save for Beastial mages. It allows us to use the abilities our animal forms have naturally. If you were a phoenix transformer, you'd have the abilities of a phoenix. A cat transformer would have all the abilities of a cat. Even in human form, we can use certain aspects. Dragon transfomer's have the ability to breath fire and call forth dragon-like wings. A dog transformer have a highly sensitive sense of smell and an increase in their ability to hear things much easier than a human," Zerina had a wry smile on her face, "A kitsune transformer has the ability to use their senses at a higher rate and can control a type of fire referred to as 'Fox fire' or 'Kitsune-bi'. They also have a higher sense of balance and a grace that seems inhuman. They can do more, but you didn't ask about that and I've gone slightly off topic," She gave a soft sheepish smile towards the professor, "Much like all gifts, a down side exists. Transformers are easily influenced by the instincts of their animal form. The ones with a magical transformation tend to have it worse as magical animals have a deeper connection to their emotions. We're trained to resist that influence, but under time's of duress, our training slips away."

"What happened with the headmaster was your instincts taking control?" McGonagall asked earning a nod from Zerina.

Aki decided to add his two cents, "Zerina actually has a good grip on her instincts, but the strain between Law and her's bond most likely made it harder to control them. When the strain suddenly vanished and she felt that he was oh so very close, Zerina's instincts took control," Aki smiled sharply at McGonagall, "The fact that Dumbledore is still alive and not being tortured by her summons is a testament of the control Zerina has over herself. If it were me, I'd have killed everything in my way of being with my bonded."

McGonagall's skin paled even more and Zerina turned around before kicking her brother under the table. Aki hissed and glared at her earning a reproachful look that reminded him too much of his grandmother making him shrink back a little, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't freak out one of the few good teachers here. I happen to like her."

Aki nodded with a wince and looked at McGonagall, "I apologize for speaking in such a way. My transformation has a penchant for dark humor."

"Which animal are you?" McGonagall asked while slowly regaining some color.

"I'm a hyena," Aki's familiar took that moment to jump onto the table earning a surprised look from McGonagall, "You can pretty much figure out what a Summoner is able to transform into by just looking at their familiar,"

"Unless your Vult," Zerina began eating her breakfast once more while feeling glad that elves had warming charms on all the plates to keep everything at the perfect temperature to eat.

"Unless your Vult," Aki acknowledged while glancing towards Law.

Zerina gave Aki a look that said they'd speak about it later and he nodded with an easy smile. Law nor McGonagall missed the exchange, but neither got a chance to ask as Zerina turned her head to look back at McGonagall, "Is there anything else you wish to speak about?"

"Will you be going to your classes today?" Zerina thought is over before shaking her head earning a nod from McGonagall, "I thought not. I wished to ask so that I could inform the other teachers," McGonagall offered Zerina a shaky smile, "I will leave you to your breakfast,"

"Ms. McGonagall," Law stopped her from leaving, "When will the Headmaster meet me by the lake?"

"In two hours or so," McGonagall answered after a few moments, "He isn't feeling very well today,"

"I bet," Zerina hid a smile as Aki snickered and Law smirked.

McGonagall left with a shake of her head and Zerina wryly mused, "Today will be a day of discoveries."

* * *

 _~Gryffindor table, Great hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Ginny laid down on the bench with her head in Hermione's lap earning an eye roll from the bushy haired girl, "Why must we get up so early?"

"To eat breakfast without rushing or risking Ronald annoying us," Hermione answered as she looked through a rather interesting looking book.

Ginny huffed lightly, "You could show some sympathy."

"I would if you had actually gone to bed at a reasonable time," Hermione didn't even bother looking away from the book in her hands.

Ginny pouted at the lack of attention she was receiving and sat up to look at the book, "You didn't go to sleep until after I did. What's with the book?"

"Zerina gave it to me after breakfast yesterday," Hermione looked away from the book and at Ginny, "It's rather interesting,"

"What's it about?" Ginny's interest was peaked the moment the Summoner was mentioned.

Zerina was interesting to speak to since she had such a unique view of magic. While their interactions were few and far between, Ginny found herself growing to respect the Summoner for who she was. If there was someone that understood Ginny, it was Zerina. It was odd for the red head to respect someone so much after only a few meetings, but then again, Zerina had an air about her that commanded respect. Ginny wanted to be like Zerina in some aspects. She could do without summoning something like those armored wolves. Ginny still had nightmares of those things!

Hermione looked back at the book, "It's about the various branches of magic and their explanations. Zerina gave it to me after I mentioned wanting to learn more grey magic since light magic wasn't all that effective and dark magic was a bit too much," Hermione gained a frown on her face, "According to this book, you can't define magic as dark, light, or grey. It's all in how you use the magic. It even lists ways certain spells like the blood boiler can be used to help instead of harm."

"Seriously?" Ginny stared at the book in surprise.

"Yeah," Hermione looked at Ginny, "Some of the branches listed in the book seem really interesting. I think I might've figured out something about Luna, but I want to take to Zerina first,"

Ginny reached for the book and Hermione placed it between them instead, "It'll have to wait until either a break period or classes are over."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so I'll speak to her then," Hermione informed her earning a slow nod.

"Of course," Ginny found herself thoroughly distracted by the book and it's various branches of magic.

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Dumbledore was sitting heavily in his chair as he looked at 'Fawkes' and sighed, "Do you think I'm wrong old friend?" 'Fawkes' didn't do anything other than trill sadly, "In what is most likely my darkest hour, I find myself without even you to speak to. Why is that?"

"You're a manipulative bag of cow manure," The hat spat at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the hat before bowing his head, "I suppose you're right. I've attempted to the worst by a child that was obviously happy where she was."

The hat and phoenix both seemed startled by the admittance. The hat coughed softly, "What the hell has happened to you? You're usually planning some pot of steaming giant shit that will ultimately be pissed on and tossed into the fucking gutter by the very chit you're trying to fuck over."

"My mind feels clearer than it has been in awhile, but the fog that has settled over it seems like it will resettle soon," Dumbledore looked at 'Fawkes', "Please speak to me one last time, old friend, before I'm gone,"

Solaris looked at Dumbledore and cried a tear, _"It seems that this is the end of things old friend."_

"Yes it does," Dumbledore smiled in a tired sort of way, "That man that Zerina is bonded to, he's the one that will kill me,"

" _Yes,"_ Solaris could see the clarity in Dumbledore's eyes and felt his sadness increase tenfold, _"He will do it because you took the woman he loves and tried to break their bond,"_

"I deserve it then," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "Do you think that Lily and James would be proud of her?"

 _"Yes,"_ Solaris said nothing more on that matter.

"I have little doubt of that," Dumbledore became lost in the past, "I've made so many mistakes since my accent into power. My greatest seems to have come to pass. By my actions, I gave rise to the newest dark lord and caused a child to lose her parents before she could really know them. The child will end up killing Tom of that I have no doubt and her bonded will kill me," A wry grin formed on his face, "It seems almost poetic. Even if Zerina takes out Tom and her bonded takes out me, they will be doing this world a service," He chuckled softly, "It is a shame that this clarity has only come now,"

 _"As it often does,"_ Solaris decided to bestow one last bit of wisdom on the old man that he'd come to care for, " _Death has a way of bringing about clarity even if we are not yet dying. It can happen a mere hours from the time you die or in the short moments left until you breath your last,"_

Dumbledore looked at Solaris for a few moments before asking, "Are you a summon?"

Solaris stared back at Dumbledore and noted the clarity fading before deciding to give the man one last boon, _"Yes."_

Dumbledore gave off a relieved air as his eyes closed for just a few moments. When the old man's eyes opened once more, Solaris knew the Albus Dumbledore that he'd known and cared for was truly gone leaving only a madman in his place. Dumbledore looked at the clock and smiled nastily, "Ah it's nearly time to break that little bitch's bond to that man and finally get her under my thumb."

Dumbledore stood up slowly and left the room with a visible limp. Solaris trilled sadly as the hat muttered, "Well that was interesting."

Solaris' heart was heavy with sadness, but relief swelled through him. He'd gotten to speak with his Albus one last time and that was enough for him to gain some form of closure. He straightened his body up and looked at the hat, _"Do you wish to see the fight? I'll drop you off with Zerina."_

"Sure!" The hat had an air of confusion around it as the phoenix rose into the air, "Where are you going?"

 _"I have something that I must do,"_ Solaris didn't offer more an explanation as he grabbed the hat and flashed out of the office.

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirate sub, Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Damn I missed this," Shachi commented after swallowing his next bite.

"Yeah we really missed your cooking," Penguin nodded with a grin.

Various comments of a similar nature came from those around the room. After Law and Zerina had finished their meal in the great hall, they had gone to the sub where they discovered a majority of the crew in the galley arguing over who was going to cook. Zerina quickly took control of the situation and made the crew breakfast. It was all too easy to fall into the regular routine and Zerina felt something inside of her ease even further as she looked over her boys. Zerina smiled at them and asked, "Who cooked while I was away?"

"Shachi, Penguin, and Karasu," Bepo answered from her right, "Captain cooked sometimes as well, but he was really busy making sure we got everything we needed. It wasn't too bad," Bepo ducked his head, "Sorry,"

"Stop saying that!" Her boys shouted earning an eye roll from Zerina.

She glared at them as Bepo muttered, "Sorry."

She hugged him and pressed a kiss to his furry cheek, "It's alright Bepo. You didn't say anything wrong. They're all just a big group of meanies."

"OI!" Was shouted earning a small giggle from Zerina as she buried her face into Bepo's neck with a grin, "We're not mean!"

Even with the affronted tone, the group was all smiling. Law chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before saying, "Rina-ya please don't rile them up. It's too early in the morning."

"Perhaps, but it's fun," Zerina turned her head towards Law, "I-"

Zerina was immensely surprised when Law cut her off by shoving an apple into her mouth. She stared at him incredulously as he turned his attention to the magical news paper in front of him, "You need to eat more. You're too light."

She took the apple out of her mouth after taking a bite of it, "You could be more polite about it. You didn't have to shove an apple into my mouth."

"I could have been," Law conceeded with a smirk, "But I didn't feel like it,"

Zerina rolled her eyes before looking at Bepo as he asked, "You're too light?"

"I've apparently lost weight while I was here," Zerina offered the bear a sheepish look, "Though it isn't that surprising. You guys know that I have trouble eating in places or situations that I don't like,"

The reminder of Zerina's most damaging, yet most forgotten habit caused growls and curses to erupt from the crew. It was rare that this habit really effected Zerina since she was almost always in a place that she either liked or didn't mind. Law had been able to prevent it from effecting Zerina too badly on Punk Hazard by reminding her to eat at least twice a day. The fact that he had forgotten to remind her during their time apart just made him want to kill something. He glowered at the paper in front of him.

Bepo immediatly began glaring at a sheepish looking Cole. If there was one thing that drove the bear-like mink insane, it was when those he loved harmed themselves. He'd had a hell of a time keeping Law from smoking during the three weeks Zerina was gone. The glare prompted Cole to mutter, "I got distracted by keeping Zerina safe and reading."

Bepo's glare increased and Cole readied himself for one of the bear's infamous rants. He was suitably relieved when there was a large flash of fire and Solaris appeared with the sorting hat held in his claws. Solaris barely glanced around the room before spotting Zerina and began flying towards her. He was barely distracted by the odd creature sitting on her right and wondered what it was for a few brief moments. When he reached Zerina, he dropped the hat onto the table with a thump earning a string of curses from it. Both Zerina and Solaris ignored the stares currently directed towards the hat, Zerina offered the phoenix a small smile, "How are you Solaris?"

 _"Well enough,"_ Solaris surprised Zerina by not immediately settling himself beside the hat, " _I'm dropping the hat off and won't be back until a little after the confrontation begins. I have something that I need to do,"_

Solaris left in a whirl and flash of flames making Zerina's eyes narrow. What was Solaris doing? She was rather suitably distracted by the increase in the hat's loud string of curses and the variety of languages it used.

* * *

 _~Hogs head, Bar, Hogsmeade, Scotland, 1994~_

Solaris appeared in the dank bar and noted that no one was inside save for the goats wandering around. He settled on the back of one of the chairs just as an old man greatly resembling Dumbledore appeared from the back room. Solaris trilled at the old man as he paused upon seeing the phoenix. The old man closed his eyes for a few moments and nodded, "So Albus is finally going to be leaving this world?"

" _Yes_ _Aberforth_ ," Solaris could feel the sorrow that welled up in the man and knew that even with the brother's estrangement, Aberforth did love Albus, _"Not even five minutes ago, I was able to speak with him rather than the mad man with a god complex,"_

Aberforth walked behind the bar and offered the phoenix a rueful smile, "It seems that I'll be the last Dumbledore alive even if it's only going to be for another ten years."

 _"So it seems,"_ Solaris hopped onto the bar and Aberforth produced two glasses which he filled with high grade fire whiskey, _"I thought I'd tell you that he'll be dying by the hands of Zerina's bonded,"_

"A fitting end if ever there was one," Aberforth picked up his glass and stared at it for a few moments, "I find it funny that of all the people in our family that I'm the only one that will die of old age,"

 _"And the only one to be marginally sane,"_ Solaris dipped his beak into the whiskey.

Aberforth said nothing in reply as he downed his glass.

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirate sub, Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

After the hat had finished shouting a rather interesting mix of curses, Zerina had been able to explain about the hat. Law was currently staring at it with an unreadable look on his face. Before Zerina could ask what he was thinking, the hat spat at him, "See something on my fucking face you spackle brained raccoon eyed bastard?!"

The entire room froze and Law's eye brow twitched. Zerina's lips quivered before a smile slowly spread across her face. She covered her mouth as she struggled to keep from laughing. Cole had no such reservations as he burst out laughing, "Oh fuck I love this hat!"

The hat didn't even seem to feel the tension in the air, "What just going to stand there like a limp dick, eh raccoon bastard? I've had better conversations with a fucking block of stone. Hell I bet the stone has more balls than you do. I'm betting it had a better dick too," Zerina was shuddering with barely suppressed laughter, "Hell I have more balls than you do and I don't even have balls!"

Zerina lost it at that moment and burst out laughing. It was a good thing she was sitting down or else she probably would've fallen on her ass. She slowly fell silent as she sensed the dark emotions Law was currently feeling and the hot glare he was directing towards her. She turned her head towards him as she giggled and Law demanded, "Are you done yet?"

She coughed softly as she tried to stop laughing, "I think so."

A giggle left her and Law glare grew a bit hotter. Oh he was going to punish her for that, but later. He turned towards the hat and demanded, "Who are you?"

"Oh so you do have a voice, eh Raccoon bastard?" The hat's voice was coated with sarcasm, "All it took was getting your girl to laugh. I'll admit it's a pretty laugh to hear," Zerina blinked at the hat in surprise at the compliment, "I'm what's known as the Sorting Hat. No one really has a name for me, so just call me hat,"

"Why are you here?" Law's tone was cold and made Zerina shiver slightly.

"The phoenix told ya, but I see that your head is so full of air that ya can't remember shit, Raccoon bastard," The Hat snarked at Law, "I'm here to watch your confrontation with the goat fucking son of a whore. I haven't seen any blood shed in a hundred years since those scat sniffing bastard got rid of the weaponry classes," The hat grinned nastily, "I doubt that you'll let him live past this confrontation since he's planning on using some old spell to break the bond between you and the Summoner,"

Law's back stiffened and Zerina could see the tell tale signs of him about to murder something. Zerina felt a surge of anger from the fact the old man was still trying to find ways to break her bond with Law and a small trickle of fear. Had the old man actually found one of those bastardized spells? The books containing those spells had been burned as far as she knew, but that was back home. Was it possible that the Summoner's here hadn't burned those books? The thought made Zerina feel immensely cold and her instincts rear up a little.

Law's eyes flicked over to Zerina when he felt fear. Zerina was never afraid around him, so the emotion startled the hell out of him. He was immediatly concerned by how pale she was and how wide her eyes were. Confusion ran through him, what could make Zerina feel afraid when she was so close to him? Law stood up from his chair and placed a hand on Zerina's shoulder. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes as she whispered, "Law..."

Without a thought, he picked her up and walked out of the room. It was quite clear that she needed to speak to him alone and he needed to reassure her for whatever reason.

* * *

 _~Captain's Quarters, Hearts Pirate sub, Lake, Hogwarts, 1994~_

Law set Zerina down on one of the couches in the room and settled on his knees in front of her. He held her face in his hands and asked, "What is making you feel fear?"

Zerina bit her lip before murmuring, "Dumbledore might have found something that could break our bond."

Confusion ran through Law even as a bit of ice seem to settle in his heart, "I thought it wasn't possible."

Zerina shook her head, "It isn't back home, but it might be here."

"Explain," The ice seemed to grow a little bit more.

"A very bad person discovered these books that contained some of the worst spells and rituals imaginable," Zerina explained in a soft voice, "A group of spells in those books were called 'the bond breakers'. I think you understand what that means," Law nodded with a grimace, "The council discovered these books after that person attempted to break the bond between the bond between the great Summoner Veris and her familiar Glacious,"

"That's one of the few Summoner and summon couplings, right?" Law asked earning a nod, "It didn't work?"

"No because that person's own bonded discovered their plans and alerted the council before they could put their plan into action," Zerina reached up and took one of his hands in hers, "The council killed the person and destroyed the books containing the 'bond breakers',"

Law realized what was scaring Zerina, "You think that there is a chance the Summoner's here didn't destroy those books?"

Zerina swallowed and nodded, "There is a good chance that they didn't, I don't know if they had a similar experience here or not."

"Either way," Law looked at her seriously, "I will kill the old man before he has a chance to even try it. I will not allow anything to threaten our bond," Law leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I promise you that now as I did when we bonded,"

Zerina sighed and released his hand to wrap her arms around his neck. He embraced her and held her for a little while as Zerina murmured, "I'll hold you to that."

Law chuckled in response and just held her a bit closer after moving onto the couch.

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirate sub, Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"That explains quite a bit," Jean Bart decided after Cole had finished explaining why Law had dragged Zerina out of the room.

Cole looked at the Sorting Hat, "Do you know if they destroyed the books or not?"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't answer you, ya damn two bit Kyuubi knock off," The sorting hat growled.

Cole twitched and hissed, "Don't compare me to that giant waste of fur!"

"Oh ho!" The hat gave a parody of a grin, "You don't like the Kyuubi?"

"He's a fucking narcissistic asshole-" Cole was interrupted before he could continue.

A soft laugh from the door gained everyone's attention, "Cole you're just pissed that Kurama keeps beating you in poker and managed to die your fur hot pink for three months."

Cole bared his teeth at Aki, "Shut it you fucking-"

Cole was again interrupted, but this time by someone picking him up by his scruff, "I would appreciate it if you didn't bad mouth my bonded."

"Dude," Shachi breathed as he stared at Vultan, "You're fast,"

Vultan nodded to Shachi with a slight smile before turning his gaze back on Cole. Cole was sweating buckets as his swayed in the large black man's grip, "H-hey Vultan. How have you been?"

"You forgot to remind Zerina to eat at least twice a day during the time she's been here," Vultan glowered at the kitsune, "Explain,"

If Cole had been scared of Bepo's rant, he was fearing for his life as Vultan was so much worse than the life size teddy bear. Cole thought that the man's eyes looked more like the hell fire than magma, but they were pretty close to being the same thing. Swallowing thickly, the kitsune tried his damnedest not to stutter as he spoke, "I, uh, was distracted by the books and keeping her safe..."

Vultan's eyes sparked dangerously and Cole shuddered as heat seemed to explode from the man. He was immediatly surprised when a pale hand settled on Vultan's shoulder, "Vult please release my familiar. He is not the only one that needs to bear the blame," Vultan sighed dropped Cole earning a yelp, "Plus, I can only have one familiar."

Zerina caught Cole in her arms and held him against her chest as Vultan looked down at her, "You will eat more?"

"Law and my boys will make sure of it," Zerina replied while smiling up at the man, "Big brother and you will as well,"

Vultan grunted and walked over to where Aki stood by the doors. Aki patted Vultan on the arm before looking at his sister, "We set up wards around the area Law will be confronting Dumbledore in. The old man won't have a chance to try any high level spells."

Zerina nodded with relief decorating her features, "Thank you, Aki."

"No problem," Aki looked at the hat on the table with interest, "What is that thing exactly?"

"I am not a thing you idiotic half wit," The hat growled at Aki, "I am a created being or construct not a thing. If you call me that again, I will find some way to fuck up your mind and give you nightmares of your little sisters sex-"

Zerina slammed her hand on top of the hat with a red face earning muffled shouts of protest. Aki growled darkly, "Can I burn that thing?"

"Unfortunately no," Zerina picked up the hat, "It's needed by the school,"

"The piss drinkers can find some other being to use," The hat glowered at Zerina, "You didn't need to shove my face into my ass!"

"Then don't say shit like that," Zerina growled at the hat, "You do not bring up my sex life at all. My brother especially doesn't need to know about it,"

"But it's such an interesting topic!" The hat protested loudly earning stares from a majority of the room, "I mean you did end up in bed with that rather interesting angel summon-" The hat cut itself off as Zerina froze before it chuckled, "My, my, my-"

Zerina stuffed the hat into the canvas bag at her waist with a beat red face. She coughed softly, "Uh now that he's uh-"

"Zerina-ya mind explaining that bit of information?" Law's eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"Um..I was drunk?" Zerina squeaked out.

"You don't sound too sure about that, little sister," Aki's pupil's expanded with a silver sheen, "Try again,"

"I-" Zerina was cut off by a see through silver phoenix.

"Mr. Trafalgar I'm waiting by the lake," Dumbledore's voice came from the phoenix, "It would be best if you come here quickly. I have things that I need to do today,"

The phoenix faded as Zerina said, "Well it looks like we have to speak with Dumbledore."

Zerina immediatly moved for the door and Law grabbed her around the waste. He hissed into her ear, "We'll be speaking about this later."

"Understood," Zerina shivered at the tone he used.

* * *

 _~Lake side, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Dumbledore watched as one of the dragon summons from before drop Law and Zerina not far from him. Another one brought Aki, Vultan, and a few men in black boiler suits. He was taken aback by the white polar bear with Zerina and Law. Law moved towards him until they were ten feet apart while Zerina and the rest of the group stayed close to the lake. Law held an odd sword in his hands earning a raised eyebrow from the old man, "Mr. Trafalgar why have you brought that large...sword?"

"Kikoku is a nodachi," Law looked bored as he spoke to the old man earning a small glare, "As you have a wand, I decided to bring my own weapon,"

"You assume we will be fighting?" Dumbledore's eyes narrow as he gripped his wand where it was hidden within the sleeves of his robe.

"You are a threat and I make it a point to get rid of threats," Law smirked at him, "So long as you threaten my relationship to Zerina-ya or threaten her period, I will consider you a threat and an enemy,"

Dumbledore coughed as he began to power up his spell, "Mr. Trafalgar are you really willing to commit murder?"

Law smiled sharply as he began to unsheathe Kikoku, "I'm a pirate, Dumbledore-ya. Murder is one of things that I do."

"P-pirate?!" Dumbledore's eyes widen in alarm and he lost his grip on the spell he was attempting to cast, "W-"

Law fully unsheathed Kikoku as he held out a hand and called out, "ROOM," The blue film of his room exploded around them until the entire area was covered, "I'm the Captain of the Hearts Pirates and you kidnapped my first-mate. I only left you alive yesterday for the explicit reason of securing a place for everyone. Now," Law raised Kikoku and smirked at Dumbledore as his eyes became shadowed by his hat, "I'm going to kill you."

Dumbledore fumbled with his wand and barely held it up as Law slashed at him. He noted that nothing happened and commented, "If you're trying to kill me, you should use a diffrent weapon. You aren't really good with it-"

He was cut off by Law calling out, "SHAMBLES."

Dumbledore gasped as his body parts seemingly separated and began circling around his head, "What is this?!"

Dumbledore could only watch in horror as his wand floated over to Law and the man looked it over, "These sticks seem rather fragile, I wonder how much force I would have to use in order to destroy this," Law looked at Zerina and tossed the wand towards her, "Take this. I want to take it apart."

Zerina caught the wand and looked it with a grimace, "Sure, but I'd be a bit careful. It has an aura about it that I don't like."

She placed it into the canvas bag she was carrying before dragging the sorting hat out. The hat gasped, "Mother damn you woman! You can't just shove beings into cramped spaces like their cocks!"

"Hat?" Dumbledore stared at the hat and it gave a parody of a grin.

"Ah good you haven't truly started yet," The hat purred, "I can't wait to see this waste of semen die!"

Law took everyone's attention as he began to play with Dumbledore. It was rather amusing to see all Dumbledore's toes and fingers appear on his arms while the old man's cock found it's way to his forehead. Law played with Dumbledore for thirty minutes before he looked at Aki, "Is there a silencing spell on the area?"

"Why do you think no ones attempted to come near us with how much that old man's shouting?" Aki grinned as Dumbledore's eyes widen, "I also have a redirection ward that keeps people from finding us,"

"Going to start making the goat scream?" The hat asked eagerly, "Can ya make him bleed?"

Zerina shook her head with a small smile as she murmured, "We're all sadists."

"Damn straight," Aki wrapped an arm around Zerina's shoulder, "If only when there's a really good reason,"

"Damn we need some popcorn!" The hat shouted as the headmaster began to scream.

Zerina shook her head, "I'll pass."

Solaris appeared in a flash of fire earning a gasping scream from the Headmaster, "Fawkes!"

Solaris didn't even bother looking at Dumbledore as he settled on Zerina's shoulder. She ran her fingers over his feathers and he leaned into her touch. Law finished playing with Dumbledore and returned the old man to normal before asking, "Any last words?"

"I did it for the greater good," Dumbledore glared at Law, "I hope you burn in hell for what you're doing,"

"If anyone's going to hell, it will be you," Law cut off Dumbledore's head and ended his room.

Blood poured out of the old man's body and Law walked towards them without even one glance backwards. Law handed Kikoku to Bepo as Solaris took the hat from Zerina. Solaris nodded to Law, " _You have my thanks."_

Solaris disappeared immediatly afterwards. Zerina looked at the body for a few moments before asking, "What should we do with Dumbledore's corpse?"

"Aki-ya," Law turned his attention to the elder male, "Please take care of it,"

Aki looked at Law for a few moments before nodding, "Sure thing."

Law grabbed Zerina and held her against him, "You all may do as you like. Zerina-ya and I will be in our room."

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_ **(If you don't like anything of the lemony variety, I ask that you skip this next section. Thank you)**

Zerina groaned as they appeared in the living room area of her Hogwarts quarters, "I hate it when you do that."

She let out a small yelp as Law pushed her up against the wall roughly and glared at her, "Explain what the sorting hat meant. Now."

"I took a trip to get some special items from the summoning plane for a project," Zerina explained quickly, "I ended up staying later than I should have and Gabriel offered to let me use his quarters in the guardian tower of the angel realms. I took the offer and they were having a party to celebrate something. Angelic spiced rum apparently has a really, really high alcohol content," She ran a hand through her air, "I got drunk and Gabriel ended up convincing me to sleep with him,"

"When did this happen?" Law's eyes were narrowed.

"Two years before I joined your crew," Zerina looked at him with a sigh.

"He was your first?" Law wanted to wring the bastards neck.

"Yes," Zerina reached up and cupped his cheek, "Even if he was my first, you're the best guy I've ever been with,"

Law growled under his breath. Part of him wanted to stay angry, he hadn't been her first and that sucked majorly. The rest of him however was immensely pleased to know he was better in bed than that angelic bastard. As he looked at Zerina, Law decided that it didn't matter that much. Zerina was his and no one would change that. Leaning down, he slid one of his hands behind her back and used the other to grip her neck lightly, "I will ignore the information, but why did you keep it from me?"

Zerina blinked at the question before offering him a sheepish smile, "You never asked and I just forgot to tell you."

"I suppose I didn't," It hadn't really crossed his mind during their time together.

"To be clear, I can't really remember anything that happened," It was all a haze to her, "All I really remember is Gabriel asking me stuff, we go into his room, and then a haze of feelings that I can't remember well enough to piece together,"

"Good," Law would love it if she would forget about that all together, "Now," Law moved until their lips were just inches apart, "I'm going to make you forget everything else and we're going to spend the rest of the day together,"

Law closed the distance between their lips and used his grip on her neck to have the upper hand. He was slightly surprised when she nipped at his bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth, but that just made his blood heat up. Zerina moaned softly when Law used his other hand to press his body against hers and ground against her core. Zerina broke the kiss when air became a problem only for her breath to hitch when Law immediatly began attacking her neck. Law slid the hand he had on her back down to her ass and squeezed earning a soft yelp. He smirked against her neck and Zerina snorted, "That's nothing to smirk about."

"Hm..." Law slid his hand down further and hitched her right leg up around his waist, "Any time I get you to make that cute sound is a smirk worthy,"

"Ass," Zerina growled at him only to hiss as he nipped her pulse point harshly.

"I do believe that I told you not to call me that," He lapped at the area lightly.

"Don't care," Zerina tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck, "I call it as I see it,"

Law rolled his eyes as her other leg hooked around his waist making him adjust his grip on her which left one hand on her back and the other under her ass. Law nibbled at her neck as he made his way towards the door to their current room and threw it open as Zerina removed his hat. She placed it on her head before she buried her fingers in his black spikes. Reaching the bed, he set her down just as she instigated another round of war between their tongues. Zerina slipped her fingers under his hoodie and shirt before tugging it up. Law got rid of both easily and Zerina immediatly leaned forward to trace his tattoos with her right hand. A chuckle left him as her eyes roved over the smooth black lines, "No matter how many times you see them, you're immediatly distracted by my tattoos."

"They're really distracting," Zerina enjoyed the feeling of his muscles twitching and flexing under her fingers as she carefully traced the beautiful black lines, "Mesmerizing,"

Law grabbed her hand and pressed it into the bed while resuming their kiss. He broke the kiss to tug her shirt off which was quickly followed by her bra. Foot wear was quickly added to the pile of discarded items. Zerina scooted back on the bed prompting him to follow her until his body was laid over hers. Law kissed her softly before he kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone where he stopped to bury his face in her chest. Zerina squirmed earning a small chuckle from him, "Problem?"

"Your goatee is tickling my chest," The reply caused him to chuckle again.

Law pressed one last kiss to her collar bone before he began paying attention to her chest. While taking one of her pert buds into his mouth, he played with her other breast. He switched between the two every few minutes before he began kissing his way down to her waist. He hooked his thumbs into the waist band of her pants and pulled them downwards. He tossed them onto the floor where her underwear quickly joined them. As he glanced up at Zerina and spotted the lust darkened jewel greens of her iris', Law decided to tease her a little. He kissed his way up her right leg starting from just above her ankle to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh not even three inches away from where he knew she wanted him to kiss her. He repeated this process with the other leg earning a hissed growl of, " _Law."_

"Yes," Zerina shivered as she felt his warm breath brush against where she ached to feel him, "Zerina-ya?"

"Will you please stop teasing me?" She could see the amusement in his darkened grey eyes, "Please,"

"Well," He chuckled softly, "You did say please,"

"La-W!" She gasped as he lapped lightly at her clit.

Zerina's eyes closed as she relished in the feelings running through her. When he added his oh so talented fingers into the mix, Zerina knew it was only a matter of time before she reached her high. Just as she neared the edge, Law abruptly pulled away earning a whine of distress. The distress she felt was washed away the moment Law pressed his cock against her entrance. He pressed a kiss to her lips and murmured, "I want to feel you as you come apart around me."

With that, he slid his member inside of her and Zerina crashed off the edge. He watched her amber speckled emerald eyes close from the amount of pleasure she was feeling as she called out, "Law."

He enjoyed the feeling of her shuddering and shivering beneath him as she came. When she came down off her high, Law began moving at a slow pace once her eyes opened. He pressed his face into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his. He spoke softly as he moved, "This is one of the things I missed most when you were taken. The feeling of you and I being connected so intimately."

Zerina melted at those words. If there was one thing she loved about him, it was his way with words. The rare times that he spoke so softly and lovingly told her just how much he cared for her. Law raised his head and pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft and slow kiss that mimicked exactly what was going on. Neither noticed the approaching edge until they'd gone over it.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Oi Aki!" Luffy called from his seat, "Where are Zerina and Tra-guy?"

Aki looked around before muttering something under his breath, "Why the hell haven't I shocked him to death yet?"

Vultan, the only one close enough to hear the muttering, patted his bonded on the back, "The little wolf loves him."

Aki groaned and just banged his head against the table when they sat down. Luffy looked at him with wide eyes, "What're you doing that for?"

"Luffy," Vultan spoke earning the rubber man's attention, "The little wolf and her leopard will not be joining us for lunch. They wish to spend the rest of the day reconnecting,"

"Oh," Luffy nodded, "I hope they have fun,"

"They will," Shachi's nose began to bleed as he said that, "Trust me they will,"

"They _always_ do," Penguin agreed as his nose began to bleed as well.

Even if they consider Zerina their little sister, the entire crew still appreciated her body. They were all hot blooded males at the peak of their lives after all. Chopper looked at the gathered Hearts Pirates and asked, "Why are your noses bleeding?"

"Happy thoughts," Was chorused earning eye rolls from everyone else.

Aki glared at them before looking at Luffy, "Did you need Zerina and Law for something?"

Luffy grinned broadly as he nodded, "I thought Zerina could show us the best places to have an adventure and Tra-guy is always fun to be around!"

In response to that statement, Aki and Vultan stared at Luffy while wondering how Law hadn't killed him yet. Sure the two were allies, but Law only tolerated his crew and Zerina attempts to pull the man into playing games with them. Robin noted that look on their faces and spoke to the Summoners, "I believe that it's mostly Zerina's influence. She has said repeatedly that Luffy's energy reminds her of sunlight."

"That...actually makes a lot of sense," Zerina tended to gravitate towards people with warm energies.

From what he remembered, it was actually the reason Zerina attempted to befriend Law in the first place. Law had been a bright kid if a little recluse with how much time he spent studying. Aki looked at Luffy and compared him to Law as he thought about that. If Luffy was like sunlight, Law would have to be like moonlight or something. He'll have to speak to Zerina to know for sure though.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina breezed into the room with Law following after her as dinner came around. She hugged Bepo lightly, "How was your day sweetie?"

"It was good," Bepo smiled at Zerina, "You're relaxed,"

"Mhmm," Zerina hummed in response as she sat down next to the bear.

As Law sat down next to her, Luffy plopped down across from her, "Hi Zerina!"

"Hello Luffy," Zerina greeted the straw hat wearing male with a relaxed smile, "I assume you had a good day?"

Luffy nodded his head rapidly, "Yup! We ended up going into that really creepy forest and fighting some really odd spiders."

"They're acromantula," Zerina informed him, "Rather violent beings,"

"They were fun to fight," Luffy grabbed one of the rolls that appeared on the table, "Can you come adventuring with us tomorrow?"

Zerina thought about it, but Law spoke before she could answer, "Strawhat-ya she'll be guiding my crew around tomorrow."

"No fair," Luffy whined.

"Shouldn't Zerina be answering instead of you?" Nami asked the spotted hat wearing captain.

Law opened his mouth to reply when Zerina turned around, "Yes Hermione?"

The group of pirates around her fell silent as they looked at the witch that had just walked up. Hermione tried to ignore the rather uncomfortable amount of attention she was being given. Zerina smiled reassuringly at Hermione and the bushy haired girl asked, "Zerina is there anyway that I could speak with you tomorrow?"

Zerina placed her hand on Law's thigh to keep him silent as she nodded, "Of course. If you want, we can speak after breakfast."

Hermione nodded with relief flowing through her, "Good."

"May I know why you want to speak to me?" Zerina looked at her curiously.

"It's about something in the book you gave me and what it might mean for one of my friends," Hermione answered earning a look of surprise from Zerina.

"Interesting," Zerina's mind immediatly began to wander, "We'll speak tomorrow after breakfast,"

"Thank you," Hermione clasped her hands together and smiled at her before leaving.

Zerina turned around as she thought about what Hermione said. Of the branches of magic, Zerina only knew of a few that could change the user in some way. The question is which branch and which friend of Hermione's could be affected by it. An interesting prospect.

 **How did you guys like it? I know the scene with Dumbledore dying lacked detail, but it wrote itself.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review! I was tempted, but when I tried, the whole scene ended up fucked up.**

 **CookieMafiaBoss: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter and the reactions!**

 **bookdragonslayer: Thanks for the review! More Law action coming at ya in this chapter.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review. You got both in this chapter plus something yummy.**

 **alexc123: Thanks for the review! Oh it will still be standing, but oh so very much will have changed.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! Dumbledore has his.**

 **PeskaDoT: Thanks for the review! And now he's gone!**

 **Lilithnocte: Thanks for the review! Your review made me so happy! Oh the wizarding world is in for it!**

 **kat basted: Thanks for the review! I glad you liked it.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter. Luffy did in this chapter, but I wasn't too focused on him. The first task is either in the next chapter and the one after that. I can't wait either.**

 **The Unbelievable: Thanks for the review and PM! Luffy had some fun in this chapter, but I'm more focused on Zerina and Law.**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! You have your answer with this chapter.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Here is some more!**

 **Sparkysbro: Thanks for the review! Eyup a place of magic and mystery...Oh look Dumbledore's head is rolling over there.**

 **Skas Corosante: Thanks for the review! You have your meeting and you're really polite!**

 **Please review again guys! I love hearing from you! If you review, Bepo will come over to your house and let you hug him!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dire announcements, se

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Dire announcements, sensing fun, Aki broaches a subject, morning with Law, Hermione and Zerina's meeting, Sibling fight, Luna's secret.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Silence fell upon the hall as McGonagall stood from her chair and walked towards the podium. She gazed around the room for a few moments as the last of the whispering students went quiet. She paused as her eyes went to Zerina and her friends. The Summoner gazed at her curiously though the slight narrowing of her eyes made her wonder if Zerina knew what this announcement was about. She pushed that thought away once all was quiet and spoke to the gathered students, "Students, teachers, and guests I am greatly saddened to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore was killed this morning-"

"WHAT?!" Was shouted by almost everyone.

"How could that happen?!" Someone almost screamed, "Isn't he supposed to be unkillable?"

"Dumbledore dead?! What the fuck?!" Someone else exclaimed.

The shouting continued with students demanding to know who had killed the old man and what was being done to punish them. McGonagall allowed them to continue for ten minutes. They needed to vent and McGonagall needed to gather her wits. While in recent years Dumbledore had changed into someone she couldn't bring herself to respect, he'd been one of her teachers and a dear friend for a long time. It was still hard for her to believe that he'd been killed, but the body that was brought to her by Aki Archer told her that it was true. Part of her wanted to deny it, she'd lost too many people already with Dumbledore being one of the few constants she'd had left. The rest of her knew that she couldn't. The grief she felt wasn't as bad as it could have been if Dumbledore hadn't turned into the man she'd seen in recent years, but it was still deep like a knife piercing her hearts multiple times. It was only the years that she'd lived and the war she fought in that kept her from showing that grief. Taking a deep breath, she silenced them with an explosion from her wand. Nodding her head once they were quiet, McGonagall continued where she left off, "The ministry has been informed as of one o'clock this afternoon. The perpetrator will be dealt with come morning, but will not be revealed until then for reasons that will be left unsaid. I ask that you take a few moments to remember the headmaster as you knew him."

The room was silent for awhile before someone asked, "What about the tournament?"

"The tournament will continue both in honor of the contracts that were formed and to honor the headmaster," McGonagall answered while looking over the crowd, "The champions will be informed of any changes that come about in wake of the headmaster's untimely demise,"

"Who will be the headmaster now?" Someone from Slytherin asked.

"As the deputy headmistress, I will be taking over as headmaster until the end of this school year," McGonagall took a deep breath to steady herself, "I will be appointing a temporary deputy head after the ministry come tomorrow. For now, I ask that you eat dinner before going to your dorms,"

* * *

 _~Guest table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

The air in the hall was slightly subdued, but Zerina didn't pay it any attention. She was focused on the magic inside of the school. It was pulsing and shifting like a restless horse in a forest full of hungry wolves. It confused Zerina as magic didn't behave that way even when it's sentient. Looking at Aki, Zerina asked, "Aki what happens when magic is restless?"

Aki looked at Zerina with a startled expression on his face, "Magic restless?"

Zerina nodded her head with confusion clear on her face, "The magic of the castle feels like a restless horse in a forest full of starving wolves."

Aki frowned and ran through what he knew of sentient magic. He knew damn well that the castle was sentient due to the fact it felt just like the portal to the summon plane or Archer castle. Shaking his head lightly, Aki said, "Nothing that I know of. Sentient magic doesn't get restless."

"Zerina," The summoner turned her head to look at Nami, "How can you tell if magic is restless?"

Zerina realized that she hadn't told anyone other than her crew about the extra sense she had. A part of her wanted to deny the orangette an answer, but knew it would be better in the long run. With a slight sight, Zerina answered the navigators question, "Summoner's have enhanced senses and a unique ability tied to their magic. Aki has a super enhanced sense of smell as his unique ability. Vultan has the ability to manipulate his cells with his magic. I can sense various forms of energy and if I wished, I can track someone with it."

"Cool," Luffy breathed with wide eyes, "You can sense us?"

Zerina nodded, "Since humans have a low amount of electricity in their bodies and a small amount of magic, I can sense them if I so choose," Zerina grimaced lightly, "Not that I want to do that."

"I assume this extra sense of yours gives you some problems?" Robin asked earning a nod.

"If I don't limit what I can sense, I'll get a severe headache and eventually fall unconscious if the amount is too great," Zerina remembered the last time that happened and it hadn't been a pleasant time for her.

Aki grimaced as he said, "Yeah you had a lot of problems growing up."

Law looked at Aki with a raised eyebrow, "Explain."

"Zerina couldn't control her ability when she first got it upon summoning Cole," Aki explained as Zerina rubbed her temples at the reminder of that time, "She used to pass out whenever someone summoned anything and got a huge headache every time someone used their magic for more than a basic spell. It took her months to learn how to control her ability. It's part of the reason we actually went to your home island,"

Law remembered the few times Zerina would randomly pass out or grip her head as if in immense pain during the first few months of them knowing each other. It was one of the reasons he actually tried to get to know her. He had wanted to know why it happened and if it was a special medical condition. He felt his lips quirk into a smile as he remembered that. It was funny that their friendship had started because he wanted to know if she had a medical condition and she merely wanted to be around him because his energy felt good to her. Zerina tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow prompting her to ask, "Why are you smiling?"

"Just remembering how our friendship started," Law answered earning the attention of everyone in listening distance.

"Why did you guys become friends?" Usopp asked with a frown, "You two seem really diffrent from each other,"

Zerina looked at Law and he nodded lightly. She turned to Usopp and said, "I was drawn to him because of the way his energy felt. I hadn't felt an energy signature like his before and it drew me to him like a moth to the flame of a candle. Law wanted to know if I had a medical condition because of all the times I'd either fainted or had a severe headache around him," Zerina smiled softly, "Even when Law's curiosity was satisfied and he tried to wander away from me since I was now boring," Zerina and Law both snorted at the actions of Law's younger self, "I kept close to him. I wanted to be close to someone with such a unique energy signature. Even among Summoners and summons, I've never met someone with energy like Law's."

"That remind me," Aki suddenly said as everyone absorbed what Zerina had told them, "What does Law's energy feel like?"

"Like warm static with a cold edge," Zerina answered earning a confused look from Aki, "Something wrong?"

"Even when he was a kid?" Aki asked earning a nod, "It hasn't ever changed?"

Zerina looked at Aki with a slight frown, "A persons energy barely ever changes. If it does change, you'll know something is seriously wrong with them. Law's energy does feel a bit colder than when I first met him, but that's only because of what happened when he was a kid," Zerina paused and felt out Law's energy, "The only real change is that Law's energy is larger and brighter than before."

"Interesting," Aki had a pensive look on his face.

Zerina looked at Aki for a few moments before shrugging as she returned her focus to eating. She was feeling fairly hungry tonight which wasn't a surprise given that Law and her had skipped lunch.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Aki looked at his sister as they settled in her living area within the castle. Law sat beside her on the couch while Aki and Vultan sat in the rather comfortable chairs that were provided with the room. Clearing his throat once everyone was settled and they all had something warm to drink, Aki broached the topic that he'd called this meeting for, "Zerina have you begun teaching Law any magic?"

"We've been so busy that I haven't had the chance to," Zerina admitted with a slight sigh as she cuddled against Law.

Aki nodded as he had expected that, "Seeing as we are currently not very busy, I believe it would be a good idea to start teaching Law what we can."

"I thought that I couldn't use magic," Law frowned at them.

"That was before you bonded with my sister," Aki took a sip of his tea, "Due to the bonding ceremony, you've gained enough magic that you can do some low level stuff as well as transform if you so wished to,"

Law recalled the looks the Aki and Zerina had exchanged during breakfast at the mention of transformation, "That's what your little exchange was about this morning," Law looked at Zerina, "Do you want me to learn how to transform?"

"I'd put me at ease," Zerina admitted as she held his hand in hers, "I'd give you an alternate form with which you can either escape from an enemy that you can't beat or use as a trump card to surprise a particularly difficult foe," She paused before adding, "If you do learn, you'll be learning the Summoner way which will give you the benefit of having the senses of your animal form, you'd be able to use your animal forms natural ability, and you'd have the instincts that animal has,"

"I thought you said that having an animals instincts was bad," Law reminded her of what she had told McGonagall this morning.

Aki spoke up with a sly grin on his face, "Who said they were bad and who the hell said we'd reveal anything to the people in this world. You're about to be let in on a secret that only Summoners and beast mages know."

"And what secret is that?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can use our animal instincts to our advantage in battle," Zerina answered instead of Aki, "You know how Kenbunshoku haki works?" Law nodded with a slight frown, "Our animal instincts are the forerunners of Kenbunshoku haki. They just don't allow us to predict someone's attack patterns, so that'll be all you,"

"That's why it was so easy for you to learn it," Law realized earning a sheepish nod from Zerina, "You cheated with our bet,"

"Hey I didn't want to lose," Zerina smirked at him, "I'm so glad you lost that one,"

Aki broke up the conversation before he could learn something that he didn't want to learn about his sister, "Alright! So want to learn how to transform?"

Law thought it over for a little while. It had a lot of benefits from what he could see. The enhanced senses and trump card would make it harder for him to be harmed which would make Zerina and Bepo worry less about him during fights. He'd be able to get a better understanding of his first-mate and head navigator. Any abilities that his animal form had would only make it harder for his opponents to fight with him. The downside was that he'd have to deal with a new set of instincts which would cause a lot of problems. He'd have to get used to a whole new form and learn about that form in order to understand how to fix himself if something happened. Hell he knew a lot more about foxes and kitsunes now then back when he started out all because of Zerina. He looked at Zerina as he was coming to a decision. She smiled at him in encouragement even as he saw the worry in her eyes. She really wanted him to learn how to transform if only to offer another layer of protection. Coming to a decision, He told them, "If you're willing to teach me, I will learn it."

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"When will you three start teaching me?" Law asked as they finished getting ready for the day.

Zerina hummed softly as she thought about it before shrugging, "I don't know. It'll definitely be after the first task."

Law tugged Zerina to him after pulling on his shoes earning a soft laugh from her. He pressed his nose into her still damp hair and murmured, "I have the feeling that your brother is going to be enjoying himself with this."

"Well it's actually easier for a child to learn how to transform," Zerina admitted as she tugged on her boots, "I believe it's because they're young and thus their minds are better able to cope with something new,"

"You think I won't be able to cope?" Law asked as he tugged on one of the thick red stripes threaded throughout her hair.

Zerina snorted softly, "I'd be insane to think that. I'm just telling you that it'll be really hard for you. Suddenly gaining instincts that you didn't have before? You'll have a lot of trouble both getting used to them and using them."

"If you thought I'd have trouble, why didn't you wish to wait until we were somewhere else?" Law asked curiously.

"Because trying to train you while being in danger would be stupid when we have a relatively safe place to use," Zerina turned around to look at him, "While I would prefer teaching you back on Keller island, I know that this place is a lot better since there isn't a chance that the marines would find out and come after us,"

Law realized another reason why she wanted him to learn it here, "You want to protect me."

Zerina nodded with a smile tinted with concern, "I don't want to chance losing you. The fight with Doflamingo just cemented that fact."

"Is that the reason that you haven't brought up learning magic?" Law asked as he came to a conclusion.

She nodded at his question and wrapped her arms around him, "I was going to teach you on Punk Hazard, but then the clown and the harlot would have found out. I was going to teach you when we were heading to Dressrosa, but you saw what happened," Law nodded as he remembered the almost constant interruptions, "Then Dressrosa happened, I realized that I'd probably never find a good place to teach you since either marines, enemy pirates, or even random bullshit will keep popping up. I was going to speak with my brother and pull in as many favors as I could possibly pull in order to find a safe place to teach you," Law realized just how desperate she was to have him taught if it meant she was willing to use the favors she'd managed to scrounge up over the years, "Magic is dangerous to learn in an unprepared environment and I...I didn't want to risk it."

Law's lips curled into a smile and he looked down at her feeling warm, "You'll always make sure we're okay, won't you?"

"You and the boys are my family," Zerina's voice held a serious tone as she said that, "I will do whatever I can to make sure you all are happy and healthy. It's my job as the first mater, the main cook, the boy's little sister, and your bonded. I take my job very seriously,"

Law pressed a kiss to her lips and hugged her close, "I'm a lucky guy to have you. I can't even begin to think of what life would be like without you in it."

Zerina giggled as she pressed herself close to him, "You must be getting sick if you're saying something as cheesy as that."

Law snorted as she reached up to feel his forehead and grabbed the hand before she could. He kissed the tips of her fingers before interlocking their fingers. Zerina stared at their joined hands for a few moments before smiling at him. It was rare that they did anything like this and Zerina relished in every moment.

* * *

 _~Ministers office, Ministry of magic, England, 1994~_

Fudge stared at the letter sitting on his desk with shock. The old fool in-charge of Hogwarts had been offed. Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald, had been murdered yesterday and it was only now that the letter had reached him. A part of him was sad to know that Dumbledore was gone, but that was just a small part. He was eager to put his own people into the school and get it under his control. With the old man gone, he had a chance to do it; however, he first needed to be seen doing something in response to the murder. It wouldn't do for the public to hate him now with elections coming up soon. With that in mind, he called out to his secretary, "Madam Umbridge please contact Amelia Bones and tell her that I need to speak with her immediatly. It is a matter of utmost importance."

"Yes Minister," Umbridge scurried off and Fudge sighed in relief.

He really did hate that woman, but she made it easier for him to get what he wanted. He would have to fire her soon enough if only to make sure she didn't kill off all the creatures in England or force them to leave. She was a bigoted bitch, but she did everything he needed of her.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina sat down next to Law on the side of the table closest to the windows in order to watch the doors. Since McGonagall's announcement last night, they both agreed that keeping an eye on the doors was key. They both wanted a good view of the ministers face when he realized that Law was protected by his connection to Zerina. Aki and Vultan sat down across from the two with Aki asking, "What's up?"

"Waiting for the ministry to arrive," Zerina was feeling excited, "When are they supposed to arrive?"

"From what McGonagall told me, we won't have to wait long for them to arrive," Aki held back a smile at seeing his sister's eyes light up, "You're really eager today,"

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when the minister realizes that he can't do shit," Law placed a hand on Zerina's arm to keep her from moving earning a sheepish look from the female Summoner.

"Wait why wouldn't he be able to do anything?" Aki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Summoner's here had a treaty with the government's of the world just like back home," Zerina explained earning a slow nod from Aki, "It basically means that Summoner's can do as they wish,"

Aki blinked lightly before grinning, "Sweet. It's like the old treaty we had with the world government."

Zerina looked at him in slight confusion, "There's a new treaty?"

Aki shook his head, "No. I'm talking about the treaty we had with the world government before the new one was enacted."

"Ah that treaty," Zerina grimaced lightly, "I still say it would be better if we just got rid of the world nobles. I'd save everyone a lot of problems,"

"Be that as it may, we must follow the treaty," Zerina shook her head.

"I'm a pirate. Since I became one, I don't really have to follow those laws," Aki thought about it before grinning.

"You really are smarter than most think you are," Aki and Zerina grinned at each other.

Before anyone around them could speak, the doors to the great hall opened and in walked the minister. With him were a few people that Zerina recognized from her last meeting with the Minister, the head of the Aurors, Amelia Bones and the toad woman, Deloris Umbridge. Following those three, a group of 12 men and woman draped in red robes moved almost seamlessly behind them while giving off an air that reminded the Summoner of the marines. A glance towards Law told her that she wasn't the only one thinking that way. Returning her attention to the Minister, Zerina murmured, "They're here, so let the show begin."

The minister walked right up to the head table where McGonagall stood to great him, "Professor McGonagall you have my deepest apologies and condolences. Had we gotten the letter earlier, we would have come much sooner."

"It is fine Minister," McGonagall offered Fudge a tense smile, "I knew it would take a while for the letter to reach you as the Headmaster's phoenix has disappeared,"

Zerina snickered under her breath upon hearing that as she knew that Solaris had decided to spend some time within the forbidden forest. Fudge gave McGonagall a polite smile, "If you'll tell me the name of the person that did this and where they are, I will make sure they get what they deserve as soon as possible since I did bring two squads of Aurors along with the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones."

McGonagall gestured to Zerina's group, "The perpetrator is Trafalgar," Fudge paled as there was nothing he could do about Zerina, "Law," Who the hell was that? "He is currently sitting next to Zerina."

Fudge turned and swallowed heavily. Zerina was leaning against a rather intimidating looking man that made Fudge want to run for the nearest set of hills with his tail between his legs. Taking a deep breath as he made his way over to small group of four with his Aurors following him, he was greeted rather cheerfully by Zerina, "Good morning Minister! What can I do for you this fine morning?"

The look in Zerina's eyes reminded him of a wolf ready to pounce on a deer. Zerina was the wolf and he was the deer. A shiver went down his spine at that thought, but he pushed his feelings away and put on his winning smile, "Lady Zerina," Zerina twitched at that and her eyes narrowed for a brief moment, "I'm afraid that I do not come here with good tidings."

"Oh you've heard of the Headmaster's death then?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "So what is it that you need of me?"

"My business here is not with you, but rather the man beside you," Fudge tried not to sweat as the man beside Zerina looked at him with cold and calculating eyes, "He is being charged with the Headmaster's murder,"

"I see," Zerina looked bored, "Then you've come all this way for nothing. Law didn't do anything wrong,"

Zerina glanced at the toad woman as she puffed up like an angry cat and shrieked, "See here you ungrateful mong-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll find yourself without a head," Aki growled at Umbridge as the woman gripped her throat.

"Big brother she can't say anything else since you're strangling her with you magic," Zerina pointed out while picking at her nails.

Fudge felt himself pale further and realized that his chance of being seen doing something with this was going down the drain as he spluttered, "B-big b-brother?"

"Aki's my elder adoptive brother," Zerina explained while smiling slightly, "He came all the way here with his bonded, my bonded, and a bunch of our friends to support me in the tournament, isn't that awesome?" Zerina was having trouble keeping herself from laughing as Fudge paled further, "He's a Summoner just like me. His bonded is as well,"

"I-i see," Fudge stuttered before trying to regain control of himself, "M-may I ask why you believe that Mr. Trafalgar hasn't done anything wrong?"

"Oh that's simple," Zerina leaned forward in her seat and placed her elbows on the table with her head laid on her steepled fingers, "Dumbledore broke one of the twelve great laws that we Summoner's have: stealing and endangering a Bonded," Zerina smiled as Fudge paled further, "If we had access to a portal, Dumbledore would have been taken before the great council and tried. Regardless of what happened, Dumbledore would have been executed as soon as possible. Law being my bonded even if he isn't a Summoner was allowed to kill Dumbledore for what the old man had done to me. If Dumbledore hadn't attempted to break our bond, Law might have been more merciful and let the old man live. Alas," Zerina sighed and shook her hand as she placed her hands on the table, "Dumbledore tried to break our bond and suffered the price for his actions,"

Fudge decided that it would be best for him to beat a hasty retreat as well as to tell Lucius what had happened, "I am sorry that I wasted your time this morning."

"It's fine Minister," Zerina smiled at him, "You did what you had to do," Fudge felt relieved only to stiffen as Zerina said, "And that's the only reason that I'm not killing you at this moment,"

"K-kill me? Why?" Fudge felt like his heart had stopped in it's tracks and ice taken over his veins as Zerina's smile turned serene.

"You attempted to take my bonded and more than likely harm him," Zerina's tone was what one usually used when speaking of the weather, "I'm a somewhat forgiving woman which is the only reason your head is still attached to your body or your chest still has a beating heart. Attempt something against my bonded again and I will not be so forgiving," Fudge nodded quickly to show he understood as his vocal cords refused to release any sounds, "With that in mind, I'll inform you of something that you seem to not know. A Summoner's bonded and those connected to a Summoner are given the same rights as a Summoner. Even if those connected to a Summoner do not have magic, they are still given the same rights as a Summoner regardless of your countries rules," Zerina smiled sweetly at Fudge, "If you attempt to do anything to those on the ships that do not belong to Durmstrang, I will be forced to show you why people don't get on a Summoner's bad side nor my bad side,"

The threat hung in the air like a noose from the gallows and Fudge could see himself being hung by a gleeful Zerina. Nodding his head rapidly, Fudge was quick to make his retreat with those he brought to the school. The mass of children awake that early on a Saturday were quick to leave in order to write their parents or friends currently not in the school. It was of little doubt that a majority of them would be owling the various newspapers they knew of about what had just occurred. It was only when the hall was almost empty that Zerina lost control of herself and began laughing. Aki followed with a laugh that reminded the remaining occupants of a hyena. Vultan and Law shared a quiet chuckle while listening to their respective partners with slight smiles.

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina opened the door as Hermione knocked and smiled at the bushy haired girl, "Hello Hermione. Give me a moment to clean up and we'll head up to my rooms to talk."

"Of course," Hermione watched the Summoner move around, "I'm surprised that you agreed to speak with me today,"

Zerina laughed softly, "You and everyone else. I'll let you in on a little secret, Hermione," Zerina turned to her with a bright smile and amusement filled eyes, "I dislike people planning to do things with me without getting my consent. I don't mind if it's something I love to do or it's a surprise, but it pisses me off every other time."

"How does that work with Law? Isn't he your leader?" Hermione asked curiously.

Zerina carefully set some beautiful looking daggers and knives into a box as she shook her head, "I let it slide because most of the time, he does it because it's needed. Times like last night, I get a little pissed off."

"So if he had asked you, you wouldn't be doing this?" Hermione asked with a slight frown.

"Nah you've got me interested, so I would've done it regardless," Zerina wiped her hands with a piece of white cloth before walking towards the door, "Come let's get going,"

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione looked around the room as she walked inside. It was like the Gryffindor common room only smaller with fewer tables and chairs. The couch and chairs did look comfortable though. The table in front of the couch was mostly cleaned off unlike the other tables in the room. Sitting on the table, a platter of sweets and a tea set sat waiting for them. Zerina walked over to the couch and sat down while gesturing to the one of the plush chairs. Hermione sat down and commented, "This is a nice room."

"I guess," Zerina shrugged, "My room on the ship is much better though the bed room in this one is better,"

Zerina loved the bathtub here and would definitely miss it when they left. Hermione just nodded as she didn't have a clue about what was going through Zerina's mind. Clearing her throat, Hermione gestured to the tea set, "What type of tea is this?"

Zerina waved a hand and the tea kettle rose into the air before pouring some tea into each cup, "It's chamomile tea with a bit of peppermint. I felt that it would be both appropriate for our talk and because of my upset stomach."

"It's fine though I haven't had chamomile tea in a while," Hermione took the tea cup as it floated towards her, "Is it good?"

"This mixture is," Zerina took a small sip of her tea and sighed softly, "Now shall we get down to business?"

Hermione nodded after drinking a little of her tea. It tasted better than she remembered and she could definitely taste the peppermint. Clearing her throat, Hermione pulled the book Zerina had given her out and turned to the page she was looking for, "I believe that my friend Luna has this branch of magic."

Zerina took the book and looked it over with a small hum, "A Seer?" She looked at Hermione, "Would you mind explaining why you believe that your friend is one? They're rather rare and have a very distinct...air about them."

"Luna is often spacing out and speaks of things that aren't there," Hermione began to explain, "She talks about these creatures that I didn't know existed and I can't find anything about them in the library. When events have come to pass in the past, she's had this knowing look on her face as if she knew it would happen. She has this air about her that I can't explain," Hermione shook her head in slight frustration, "She's almost always serene and doesn't really react when something happens to her. It's like she's a doll or something,"

Zerina took in the information and cycled it through what she knew of Seers. A lot of what Hermione spoke of pointed to a young seer that hadn't been trained to control their power. It also point out that the seer had yet to reach their magical majority which was 17 for the most part. Frowning at that, Zerina looked at Hermione, "How old is she?"

"She's thirteen like Ginny," Hermione answered making Zerina's frown deepen.

"Hermione does she have one or both parents?" Zerina hoped to hell that she was wrong about this.

"Her mother died in an accident when she was young," Hermione answered making Zerina inwardly curse, "Luna saw it happen,"

Zerina's cursing increased at that prompting her take a deep drink of her tea. Taking a deep breath, Zerina spoke calmly, "Hermione your friend is in danger if what you say is true."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was alarmed by Zerina's words.

Zerina gave her a grim look, "Your friend has all the makings of an ungrounded Seer. I'll need to meet her and get a proper read on her before I'll know for sure, but what you've told me so far tells me that if she is a Seer, she's in danger."

"How?" Hermione was immensely worried about the younger girl.

"If she is ungrounded, it means that she doesn't have a proper grip on this plane or reality," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "Without someone or something to act as her tether, she will eventually become lost in what she's seeing. If that happens, her spirit and mind will no longer be attached to this reality allowing them to float away from her body thus leaving her an empty husk,"

Hermione gasped sharply, "What can we do to change that?"

"I know a few ways, but I'll need to meet this Luna first before anything happens," Zerina smiled calmingly at Hermione, "Please **calm** yourself," Hermione felt a sense of calm fall over her, "You needn't worry for your friend. Even if she isn't a Seer, she still has the makings to be something powerful. If she isn't a Seer, she will be able to become a Summoner if she so wishes,"

"How?" Hermione asked while trying to figure out how she was so calm when she'd just heard that Luna might be in a lot of trouble.

Of the branches of magic, Seers are one of the few to match a Summoner magic wise," Zerina explained feeling happy that she'd managed to calm the girl down even if she had to use her magic.

"Then couldn't a Seer become a Summoner?" Hermione asked earning a snort.

"Seer magic prevents you from becoming a Summoner just as being a Summoner prevents you from becoming a Seer," Zerina took a sip of her tea, "With higher level magic branches, you can only ever use one branch. If it weren't for me being a Summoner, I would have become a beast mage,"

"Why is it like that?" Hermione frowned at Zerina.

"It's the way Gaia made it," Zerina shrugged lightly, "There has to be balance among the branches of magic or there would be chaos, Gaia didn't want chaos. Because of that, you can't use certain forms of magic depending on the level that you're at. Most of those in this school will never be able to use more than one basic focus-less spell if even that, I'm actually slightly disgusted," Zerina admitted as she absentmindedly picked up one of the cakes on the platter set up next to the tea and took a bite of it, "Of all the people I've met, You and Ginny are some of the few that have the potential to be fantastic mages even if you don't have enough to be a Summoner. Hell, the children you have in the future will most likely have the potential to be Summoners,"

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked curiously.

"If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you," Zerina offered as she had decided that Hermione was one of the more trust worthy people she'd met here.

"I can keep a secret," Hermione held Zerina's searching gaze easily.

She did admit that Zerina's eyes were rather unnerving with their jewel-like quality. Sometimes, Hermione thought she saw those eyes taken on an amber sheen. A part of Hermione wondered if Zerina was an animagus and if so, was she a fox animagus? She mentally shook her head. Summoner's called those that could transform into animals a transformer. What little was listed in the book about the transformation allowed Hermione to realize that it was a whole diffrent take on the whole 'taking on the form of an animal' thing. Hermione wondered if Zerina would be willing to teach her some magic. It would only help in the long run. Hermione shook herself from her thoughts as Zerina answered, "I can sense magic."

"Sense magic?" Hermione eyes widen, "How?"

"It's an ability that I have," Zerina leaned back against the couch, "Hermione is there anything else that you wish to speak about?"

Hermione hesitated for a few moments before asking, "If you have time to spare, I would like it if you would teach my friends and I magic."

Zerina looked at her in surprise before let out a soft laugh, "Well if there is one thing to be said about you, it is that you are bold."

"Will you?" Hermione asked with determination, "We could use all the help we can get in a place like this. You've read the reports I gave you. The magical world in Britain is a mess,"

Zerina considered it as she asked, "Do you truly believe that a place like this deserves to be saved?" She watched as Hermione bristled, "I'm not calling you foolish, but you do realize that even if you try your hardest, it will be years before anything actually happens; unless, you are willing to do anything and I mean anything to get what you want."

Zerina watched as Hermione bit her lip. She knew what the girl would most likely say, but Zerina wanted to see how Hermione's thought process worked. The government from what she'd read and from her own interactions was mainly ruled by a rather idiotic man that allowed corruption to fester. It was much like the World Government albeit on a smaller scale. Zerina dimly wondered what she would be thinking about the government had she grown up in this world. Probably not anything good, she decided as Hermione took a deep breath and answered her, "I believe that the history and various magic peoples need to be saved, but the world needs to be changed. I know that it will be years before anything really changes, but I'm will to do what needs to be done. I know that people will die in the process, but that's how life works," Hermione's eyes were dark as she spoke that last sentence, "If I need to burn the Wizarding World in the UK down, I will do so. The corruption needs to be taken out at it's source."

Zerina felt her lips twitch into a slight smile before she nodded, "I'm glad to see that you aren't as foolish as the other fourteen year old's I've encountered. I'll be willing to teach your friends and you, but only if they're willing. I do not take any unwilling students," Hermione nodded while biting her lip to keep herself quiet, "I am not the kindest nor the best teacher and I fully admit that you'd probably find a better teacher in my brother though he doesn't like teaching," Zerina let out a small laugh and shook her head once before looking at Hermione seriously, "If you do want me to teach you, you'll have to understand that magic isn't the only thing you'll be learning from me. I'll teach you how to fight without magic because in order to be a great mage, you need to have a healthy body. A healthy mind while not required is appreciated even if it'll end up a bit twisted in the end. The best mages are always a little out there."

Hermione had a feeling that she was biting off more than she could chew and her friends were more than likely going to kill her by the time Zerina left, but she smiled at Zerina. In the end, the training would do them well and Hermione was sure that they'd become better. She just hoped that they all made it out of the training somewhat sane. Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "I'll speak to them, but I do want this training."

"Good," Zerina smiled cheerfully at Hermione in a way that reminded the girl of a blood thirsty fox, "After lunch, I want you to bring Luna to this room. My brother and his bonded will be here as well since they both knew a Seer,"

"You don't?" Hermione asked as it became clear that this meeting was wrapping up.

"Haven't had the pleasure, I'm normally traveling too much and too far from the various magic user outposts," Zerina stood up and Hermione followed, "In the mean time before lunch, I suggest talking to your friends about what we spoke of these last thirty minutes. Talk to Luna before you bring her here,"

"I will," Hermione hesitated for a moment before holding out her hand, "Thank you for meeting with me,"

"No problem," Zerina shook hands with Hermione before waving a hand at the door which opened with a minor push of her magic, "See you after lunch,"

Hermione left without a word as her mind whirled with the possibilities that Zerina had offered her. The first thing she needed to do was head to where her friends were. They needed to know what she'd learned and the opportunity she'd just gotten them.

* * *

 _~Room of requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione entered the room and it immediatly took on the form of her usual conference room. She took a seat in her chair and soon her friends began appearing. Draco glared at her with sopping wet hair and spat, "Is there a reason you're calling a meeting? You know that I only get so much time to practice my water magics."

The others were in the same mood though none spoke a word. Hermione was somewhat sorry for taking away their chances to practice their elemental magics, but this was important. Once everyone was sitting at the table, Hermione answered Draco's question, "I spoke with Zerina and the reason I call this meeting is because of what we discussed."

Immediately any anger was gone and replaced with curiosity. Astoria spoke before any of the others, "What did she say?"

"Zerina knows what's going on with Luna and I'll be taking Luna to see her after lunch," Luna nodded with a solemn expression on her face, "The reason I called this meeting wasn't to tell you all that. I asked Zerina and she'd willing to teach us,"

"Really?" Susan looked excited, "We're going to be learning new types of magic? Sweet!"

"Not only that," Hermione knew her next sentence wouldn't be taken very well, "She's going to teach us how to fight without magic,"

"What?!" Draco shouted, "That's barbaric!"

"Is she insane?" Hannah gasped softly.

Hermione held up a hand and slowly the comments stopped, "Guys the only way she's going to teach us is if we agree."

"But why?" Fred asked with a frown.

"Isn't that-" George spoke up with a matching frown on his face.

"Much?" Fred finished.

"Zerina said that in order to be a great mage, you need a healthy body. You have to admit that it makes sense," Hermione reasoned, "Even if you don't want to, I'll be going through the training. It seems like our best bet,"

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina took one look at Law and grinned, "Have fun?"

"You abandoned us to Luffy," Shachi whined as he sat down across from her, "He was like you are with finding new metals or materials to work with. It was creepy!"

"Yeah!" Was the general agreement given by her crew-mates.

Zerina snorted and shook her head, "I doubt that it was that bad."

"You'll find out when you go with us after lunch," Law sat down beside her.

Zerina shook her head, "I already got plans. Speaking of plans," She smiled at an exhausted looking Aki and Vultan, "Want to help me figure out if someones a Seer."

"Anything to get away from Luffy," Aki groaned while Vultan looked at her curiously.

"Can we help?" Zerina giggled softly at the request of her crew-mates.

"Sorry Summoner and magic user business," Zerina tried to smile apologetically at them even if all she wanted to do was laugh, "Maybe next time,"

They groaned and Law glared at her. She smiled sweetly at him and he sighed, "This is because I didn't ask you yesterday."

"Started out that way," Zerina admitted, "But it's rather interesting. I'm gaining at least one new student,"

"Really?" Law looked at her curiously as they began eating lunch.

Zerina nodded with her mouth filled with chicken and rice. She swallowed and took a drink of her juice before saying, "Yeah. Hermione asked me if I wouldn't mind teaching her and her friends. I agreed after getting her to promise to talk with her friends. Even if they don't want to, I have at least one definite student."

"Make that two," Aki said earning a raised eyebrow from Zerina, "If there is a baby Seer/ Ungrounded one, you'll have to take them on as a student,"

"I don't know much about Seers," Zerina protested weakly, "You two do," She pointed at Aki and Vultan, "You two would be better at teaching her,"

"Yeah, but neither of us like teaching. You do," Aki replied with a smug smirk, "Little sister you're just going to have to wing it,"

Zerina glowered at him and took a bite out of her chicken, "Bastard."

"Mom and my dad were bonded when they had me," Aki retorted with a grin, "I can't be a bastard,"

"Fucker," Zerina took a drink of her juice.

"Maybe, but I'm not the one stuck teaching a brat plus more," Aki continued to grin only to grimace as chicken splattered against his face, "That wasn't very nice or mature,"

"Don't care," Zerina licked off her fingers before she continued to eat her lunch.

"Childish," Aki shot at her.

"Old man," Zerina shot back.

"Bitch," Aki growled at her.

"I never said I wasn't one," Zerina replied with a light smile, "You should think of a better insult old man,"

Aki was silent and Zerina just smiled as those around them shook their heads. Law wrapped an arm around Zerina's waist and dropped his head onto her shoulder, "You shouldn't push him."

"He started it," Zerina speared a piece of chicken as she glanced at him, "'sides, it's my right as the younger sibling,"

Law mentally shook his head at the simplistic and childish nature his bonded often showed as he placed a bit more food onto Zerina's plate, "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so childish."

Zerina smiled at him, "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't."

"Probably not," Law agreed as Zerina wouldn't be her if she wasn't somewhat childish.

Zerina pressed a kiss to Law's cheek and murmured, "I'll join up with you after we figure out what's going on with Hermione's friend. Tonight, I'll start the transformation process with you."

Law turned and kissed her briefly before smirking at her, "I can't wait."

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked at Aki as she settled down on one of the pillows, "Is this necessary?"

"Not really, but I prefer comfort during times like this," Aki was sitting with his legs under him and his familiar sitting on his lap.

"You should have stayed with the clan then," Zerina snarked before looking at the hyena sitting on her brother's lap, "How do you deal with him everyday, Hemangini?"

The hyena huffed lightly, "Zerina please don't be childish. Aki get's sulky when you win your arguments."

"I do not!" Aki bristled at his familiar's insult.

"Aki get's sulky a lot," Zerina giggled as Cole settled on her shoulders.

A knock on the door cut off any more conversation. With a wave of her hand, Zerina opened the door and Hermione walked inside. A lithe looking blonde with wide sky blue eyes walked in behind her. Immediately, the Summoner's in the room could tell something was off about her. Zerina's mind whirled as she felt the massive amount of magic inside the slip of a girl and gasped at the misty feel of it. Zerina was reminded of Whisper even if the girl lacked the calming quality he had. Aki cleared his throat and spoke softly to the newly entered duo, "Miss Hermione and Miss Luna please take a seat. My name is Archer Aki. I'm Zerina's adoptive elder brother. The man beside me is my bonded, Vultan. Sitting on my lap is my familiar, Hemangini. Sitting on Vultan's shoulder is his familiar, Lark," The cat yawned, "My bonded and I are here to help my sister out."

"Thank you," Hermione spoke honestly as she sat down with the blonde.

Zerina couldn't take her eyes of the blonde. It was like looking at a human and female version of Bepo only magical. A part large part of her wanted to grab the girl and hide her away from the world. Another part of her wanted to hug the girl tight and never let go. It was slightly disturbing to the Summoner and made her look at Aki. Aki gave her a look that said they would talk later before saying, "Now let's get down to business. Luna do you see things that haven't happened yet or have a chance to happen?"

Luna looked at Hermione and earned a nod prompting the girl to take a deep breath. When the girl spoke, Luna's voice was as soft as the wind whispering through the trees and flowed like water in a slow moving river, "Yes. I've had them for almost as long as I can remember."

"When do you think they started?" Aki asked in a kind and soft voice.

"A week before mummy died," Luna's voice grew fainter and Zerina felt her heart constrict.

What the hell was wrong with her? Zerina mentally growled at herself as she paid attention to Aki, "Did you tell either of your parents?"

"Mummy. She was teaching me about controlling them, but-" Luna's voice cut off and she shook her head.

"It's fine Luna," Aki soothed, "Does the word 'Seer' mean anything to you?"

Luna nodded with a slight frown, "Mummy said that our family had a lot of them in it, but I needed to keep it a secret."

"That's right because Seers are very rare and have very powerful magic," Aki looked right at Zerina, "She's a Seer,"

"What all does it mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

Aki ignored the question for a moment, "Luna are the things you see very random or can you control it?"

"Random for the most part. I can't really control it," Luna hesitated for a moment before adding, "When they do happen, I get very light headed and it takes a while for them to end. When they do end, I feel sick and sleepy,"

Aki nodded as if expecting this and Zerina thought that he probably had, "Luna did your mother ever talk about something called a 'Ground' or 'Link'?"

"Yes," Luna nodded her head, "She said that she'd teach me how to make a temporary link until my other half comes along to Ground me,"

"She didn't manage it?" Luna shook her head and Aki sighed, "Luna did you see this meeting happening?"

"Yes," She glanced at Zerina shyly before looking away.

"I can make you a link, but I need to know if you've met your other half," Aki spoke in a serious voice.

"Not yet," Luna was picking at the skirt she was wearing and shooting glances towards Zerina, "I won't meet him for a little bit,"

"Then I'll make you a link and show you how to do it yourself," Aki looked at Zerina, "She'll need to learn what you can teach her. I suggest taking her on as an apprentice,"

Zerina opened her mouth to protest only for her to say, "Of course, I was planning on it."

Zerina felt startled as Aki ushered the duo of witches out while saying, "Luna I'll have your link done by dinner. Hermione thank you for bringing this to our attention."

When the door closed, Zerina looked at Aki and demanded, "What the fuck is going on?"

 **Another cliffhanger? Oops...Sorry not sorry.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, Favorited, and followed on the last chapter(s).**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I know! I had to stop writing a few times because I couldn't stop laughing. I felt that it was needed to add some depth to the story and maybe offer some redeeming qualities for Dumbledore. *Smirks* I'm glad you liked it.**

 **The Unbelievable: Thanks for the Review! *Blushes* I was heavily tempted to not, but the scene wrote itself out and I didn't want to delete it so *Insert warning*. I'm glad the Dumbledore scene worked out. I wanted to go into more detail, but I just got really frustrated since it didn't want to be written.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review! Well when I wrote that scene in the last chapter, I felt that he needed to be somewhat redeemed. In my mind, Dumbledore wasn't cursed, but poisoned by his own hand due to paranoia. If I had kept him around, he wouldn't have been sane again.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! *Thinks about it* Luffy chasing unicorns would be kinda funny. Maybe? Well if you go back to the chapter where Gabriel is first mentioned, you can kind of see it if you squint at it.**

 **linzi: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one as well.**

 **ShingekiNoThugLife: Thanks for the review! I love what you did there. Ronald will get what's coming to him and the tournament is starting next chapter. I might use that idea. The repeating word was more my computers fault and me looking over the chapter when I was half asleep. Here's the next chapter. So long as you try to review, I'll be happy. I really like your reviews.**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! You get the reactions in this chapter. The tasks start in the next one. Reactions to come though reactions to what?**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! You have your answer about Luna.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for the review! Soon enough, but his death will be slightly interesting.**

 **Forever Fanfiction Lover22: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Skas Corosante: Thanks for the review! The wizarding worlds reactions will be shown soon enough.**

 **Jump: Thanks for the review! Between twenty to thirty chapters. I call Law a leopard because that's how I see him. Everyone has diffrent views and you probably see him as something else.**

 **Okay bye guys! Have a nice night, evening, morning, day, thing! I'm out, but please leave a review! You get a virtual chibi version of Law if you do!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Finding out about Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Finding out about Luna, Law and Bepo time, interlude to Fudge, Zerina and Bepo, Law and Zerina, a trial long needed, Zerina's nerves, the first task!

Aka: A really long title.

* * *

 _~Guest quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

When the door closed, Zerina looked at Aki and demanded, "What the fuck is going on?"

Aki swallowed thickly as Zerina's pupil's gained a silver sheen and small flecks of amber appeared around the edges of her iris. He shifted slightly before walking over to the pillow he had been sitting on and dropping onto it. Grabbing Hemangini, he cuddled his familiar against his chest and finally spoke as he looked at his sister, "That little sister was something that I seriously didn't expect to happen this early on for you."

"Aki," Zerina's voice was sharp and her pupils spiked out, "What in the Mother's name is going on?"

"What do you know of apprentices and mentors?" Aki asked instead of answering the question.

Zerina's eyes returned to normal as confusion ran through her, "Mentors teach them how to do whatever they're really good at."

"What about those with magic?" Aki really hoped she'd understand what he was getting at.

"It's the same things only with more focus on the basics because there's a good chance that the apprentice can kill themselves if they mess up," Zerina really didn't understand where Aki was going with this, "Aki what do mentors and apprentices have to do with what just happened?"

Aki realized that while Zerina was very intelligent, she was also very absentminded and forgetful. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out before repeating the process three times. Once that was done, he tried something diffrent, "You know how mom adopted you because she felt an instant connection to you?"

"Somewhat," Zerina shifted slightly and reached up to run her fingers through Cole's fur, "Why?"

Instead of answering, Aki continued to question her, "How did mom say she felt?"

Zerina hesitated for a moment as the memories had faded a little over the years. When she'd grasped them, Zerina murmured, "She felt the need to protect me, but also to ensure that I could protect myself. She wanted me to be happy and healthy. When she first looked into my eyes, she felt a rush of calm fall over her."

"And what did you feel just now with Luna?" Aki asked earning a sharp look from Zerina.

"A need to hug her and hide her from the world. I wanted to keep her by my side and never let her go," Zerina's eyes widened slightly, "It's like how I feel towards Bepo only somewhat deeper...Not on a younger sibling level, but something deeper," Zerina felt a bit of panic, "Aki don't tell me that-"

Aki nodded with a slight smile, "You've found your Serian. Your first apprentice and spirit daughter."

A part of Zerina wanted to panic and say that it was too early, but something held her back. A layer of calm and acceptance that she couldn't shake no matter what. Licking her lips, Zerina found herself asking, "What happens now?"

"Now?" Aki smiled softly, "You take her under your wing and do your best to guide her,"

"What if I'm not ready?" Zerina felt a small bit of fear, "I'm only 23 years old,"

"Gaia must think you're ready," Aki spoke soothingly.

Vultan spoke up for the first time since they'd entered the room, "Little Wolf you're ready whether you believe it or not. You're a teacher, so that part will not be hard. What happens now will only be practice for when you have a child of your own."

Zerina found herself relaxing and nodded, "I-i guess your right."

Aki grinned suddenly, "Just imagine the look on Law's face when he finds this out!"

Zerina found herself grinning and laughing as well.

* * *

 _~Clearing, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law took a deep breath as he let his room fade and the spiders he'd been playing with fell to the ground. The few that could make any sounds shrieked while the rest shuddered as they slowly died. Bepo took Kikoku from him and asked, "You okay Captain?"

"I'm fine," He glanced towards the castle in the distance as he felt Zerina's emotions shift.

"Do you think Z-chan will join us soon?" Bepo asked earning a shrug from Law, "I hope she does,"

Law looked at his head navigator and took in the longing in his eyes. Glancing around the clearing and finding them alone, Law finally asked a question that had been on his mind for a long time now, "Bepo what exactly is Zerina-ya to you?"

"My big sister," Bepo answered with a slightly startled look on his muzzle, "I see you as my big brother too,"

"You see Rina-ya and I as your siblings?" Law asked as he tried to figure out how to feel about that.

Bepo nodded rapidly, "Yeah. Z-chan and I talked about it during one of the really bad storms when you were busy in your office," Bepo smiled as if it was a happy memory and for the bear-mink, it probably was, "Z-chan helped me figure out that I see you guys as siblings rather than parents."

"You thought of us as your parents?" Law was immensely glad that Zerina had stopped that train of thought.

Law loved Bepo, but not enough to consider him a son. A brother? They'd been through too much together for him to see the bear-mink as anything other than a brother, so hell yes. A son? Law couldn't even consider it because the bear-like mink was a year and a half younger than him. If Bepo had thought of them as his parents for a while, Law could somewhat see due to the mink's actions during the first six months of being on a crew together and even the three years after he'd saved the bear. When Bepo nodded, Law wanted to sigh as he tried to figure out why he had such a weird crew, "I did, but Z-chan helped me figure out my feelings since I got really confused and asked her. Sorry."

"It's fine Bepo," Law was just glad that the bear didn't see him as a father figure, "I'm just a bit surprised,"

Bepo hesitated for a moment before asking, "What do you see me as, Captain?"

Law found himself hesitating as the image of his little sister danced into the front of his mind and he felt his heart ache sharply. Taking a deep breath, Law waited for the ache to fade before answering, "I see you as a brother."

The warmth Law felt from the bright smile Bepo gave him banished the thoughts of his past to the corner it belonged. He resolved to speak to Zerina when they were alone in their current quarters. With that decided, Law asked, "Where are the others?"

Bepo sniffed around before leading the way towards their crew and allies.

* * *

 _~Ministers Office, Ministry, England, 1994~_

Fudge paced the length of his office as he tried to think. With Zerina Trafalgar around, he was going to have to do something quickly in order to save face. No doubt the students of Hogwarts were writing their parents at this very moment about the headmaster's death and that the ministry hadn't done anything. It would only be a matter of time before the English Ministry of Magic was going to be even more of a laughing stock among the magical communities especially after what happened at the Quidditch World cup this year. Hell the goblins were close to rebelling again because Zerina had apparently found something that the ministry over looked. What the hell was he going to do? Fudge found himself stiffening as a pair of arms settled around his shoulders and a husky voice murmured, "My dear the answer is quite clear."

"W-who are you? How did you get into my office?" Fudge demanded as he found himself unable to move.

"My name is unimportant," The woman's voice cooed, "You may call me, Ruby, if you wish," The hairs on the back of Fudge's neck rose and he shivered, "As for how I got into your office, you called me here,"

"C-called y-you h-ere?" Fudge stuttered while paling, "I d-don't re-call doing anything o-of the s-sort,"

"You wish to find a solution regarding the Summoner Zerina, correct?" Ruby asked earning a slight nod, "I came because someone that cares for you wished to help you out. She is unable to come here herself, so she sent me," A mouth briefly touched his ear, "Just **relax** , my dearest. Ruby knows a way to solve your problem,"

Fudge found himself relaxing and suddenly wondered why he had been even scared of this woman in the first place, "Alright what's your solution?"

"Simply correct a grave oversight," The woman replied with a soft chuckle, "One that you were aware of thanks to the goblins,"

"Black," Fudge realized and quickly moved back to his desk where a letter from the goblin in-charge of the Potter accounts sent him.

 _Minister Fudge,_

 _It has come to the attention of my people that the ministry of magic hasn't given Sirius Black a proper trial and thus was falsely imprisoned. It was found after Lady Zerina's visit to the London branch of Gringotts that the Potter will was not read due to Headmaster Dumbledore wishing for it to be frozen until Lady Zerina turned seventeen. Because of this information, Gringotts is asking that you giving the runaway lord an actual trial._

Ruby spoke with a low laugh, "Give the man a trial, I'm betting you'll find yourself quite surprised."

Fudge nodded and quickly wrote out a letter, "Deloris! Please send this letter to Amelia Bones!"

* * *

 _~Clearing, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Bepo smiled as Zerina walked up and hugged him, "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm good Z-chan," Bepo hugged her gently, "And you?"

"Good enough," Zerina looked at where Law was playing with another batch of spiders across the clearing, "How was he while I was gone?"

Bepo hesitated as part of him wanted to keep his Captain and big brother's secret. Bepo shoved that part away as Zerina deserved to know more than anyone about what happened. Settling down and carefully pulling Zerina to sit in his lap, Bepo answered her, "It wasn't so bad in the beginning. A night or two of sleep was missed, but we were on Zou at the time. When we finally left, Captain started missing meals and more sleep as he tried to figure out ways to help Aki find a way to you," Bepo felt her stiffen, "Sorry. I tried to get him to eat and sleep more. Some days it worked before he went back to do it," Bepo hesitated for a few moments before continuing, "Captain started smoking again the second week you were gone. I tried to get him to stop, but he didn't listen to me. I'm sorry that I-"

"It's fine, little brother," The term sounded foreign to Bepo's ears even if it made him happy, "You did the best you could. Our dear captain doesn't like taking orders or listening to anyone most days,"

Bepo hugged her close and took in her scent once again. All the usual parts were there, but something was added to it that the bear-mink couldn't figure out. It was a weak add on though it seemed to be growing stronger each day. Bepo remembered it from when he'd first seen Zerina again on Zou. It had been far weaker then and Bepo had dismissed it as a figment of his imagination, but now? It was stronger. He couldn't even pin down what it was other than that it brought his captain to mind each time he smelled it. Looking up as Captain approach, Bepo went to say something before thinking better of it as he saw Captain's eyes. The constant tiredness that followed him had eased since they'd gotten Zerina back. Bepo didn't want to see it again even if that would be impossible with the marine's once they got home. With that in mind, he simply smiled as Zerina got up from his lap and threw her arms around Captain's neck. He'd figure out what that scent was before bringing it to Zerina and Captain's attention. It was simply the right thing to do in his mind.

Zerina grinned at him, "Lost in thought, Sweetie?"

Bepo looked down, "Sorry."

Captain spoke before Zerina could, "It's fine Bepo. Let's move on, I don't want Strawhat to get it into his mind that we need rescuing."

Zerina giggled and shook her head, "Law I doubt that Luffy would think that wa-"

"TRA-GUY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luffy's shout echoed around them and Zerina slumped against Captain as she began laughing.

The happiness that Bepo could see in Captain's eyes just cemented Bepo's decision to wait. Captain didn't need to be worried if there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

 _~Guest Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina sat down next to Law and said, "I still don't see why you guys were complaining. It was fun."

"Only you would find that fun," Shachi replied with a groan.

Zerina rolled her eyes, "I think you're only complaining since you guys are all out of shape."

Law hid his amused smirk behind his cup as Zerina riled up her crew-mates. Zerina grinned at him as she listened to the boys shouting about 'not being out of shape' and Zerina needing to remember that she just hadn't seen them in action yet. Luffy had dragged Law and Zerina off as soon as he learned that Zerina had joined them in the forest. The reasoning he gave was that Zerina would know the most interesting spots. It had slightly tiring, but Zerina found the entire afternoon very enjoyable regardless of the moment that Luffy discovered a unicorn. Zerina bit back a snicker as she remembered the pretty white horse with a horn on it's head attempting to gore the males in the group. The only one the unicorn had left unmolested was Law, but Zerina theorized that it was because the rather intelligent magical horse had felt her connection to Law. It made her smile as Law declared that he rather liked unicorns even if they were a bit too pretty for his taste.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was cleaning her weapons as Law walked into the room and sat down beside her on the couch, "You're cleaning your weapons?"

"I haven't done it since I got here," Zerina had neglected them, "And after what I found out today, I need something mind numbing to do,"

"I assume it has to do with your meeting after lunch?" Law asked earning a slight nod as Zerina carefully checked the sharp edge of her tanto blades, "What happened?"

Zerina was quiet for a few moments as she focused on the blades in her hands before answering, "Luna, Hermione's friend, is an Ungrounded Seer."

Law looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "And why exactly did that disturb you?"

Zerina sighed as she began running an oil cloth over the blades to clean them, "It's not that she's an Ungrounded Seer that disturbed me. It's what she is to me that did it."

"'Is to you'?" Law echoed with a slight frown, "What do you mean by that?"

"Luna is my Serian," Zerina answered while placing her weapons down and finally looking at him, "My first apprentice and spirit child,"

Law looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Zerina ran a hand through her hair as she tried to figure out how to explain it, "All higher level magic users have a Serian even if most don't really encounter them before they turn 30. Our Serian are just what I said: our first apprentice and spirit child. Gaia chose us as to be the ones to teach them magic, protect them when they need it, love them just as we would a child of our own bodies, care for them as a parent would, and guide them," Law was still confused and a little disturbed, "We don't get to choose when it happens. It just does."

"How do you know she's your 'Serian'?" Law spoke the word slowly as it wasn't one he'd encountered before.

"When our eyes met, I felt the need to hide her away from the world and protect her as best I could," Zerina answered with a slight frown, "I...I don't even think I'm ready,"

"Then can't you just put it off?" Law asked prompting Zerina to shake her head.

"I can't. Gaia made it happen and I have to deal with it," Zerina bit her lip, "Just like with Summoning, I can't ignore it once I've got it,"

"I think that it's stupid," Law reached out and pulled Zerina into his lap, "But if it's like you said, we'll deal with it like everything else,"

Zerina relaxed into his hold and pressed her nose into the crook of his neck. They sat like this for a little while before Zerina murmured softly against the skin of his neck, "I don't think I'm ready for this kind of stuff. I'm only 23 years old."

Law ran his fingers up and down her back as he tried to figure out what to say about this. A big part of him wanted to deny it even happened, but Zerina's emotions pretty much made that part of him go up in flames. She was unsure and it unnerved him as Zerina was very sure of herself. Again, he wondered why he was cursed with such a weird crew. Slowly gathering his thoughts, Law spoke, "I think you're a good teacher. The results you've gotten since joining up with me speak for themselves about how good a teacher you are. As for the parental part of the whole Serian thing, you can think of it as practice for when we have our own kid. How old is this Luna girl?"

"13," Zerina answered.

Law found his focus drawn to the way her lips moved against his skin even as he said, "Even if it won't help with the earlier stuff, you can have practice with the later years."

"True," Zerina felt Law's fingers run over her side and shifted slightly.

"Don't worry too much about it and just do your best," Law slipped his fingers underneath her shirt and felt the faint scars lining her sides, "It's all you can do,"

"I guess," Zerina pressed a kiss to the tanned skin under her lips.

"Now that that's taken care of, I think there's something more entertaining to do," Law began tugging her shirt up.

Zerina denied the action by moving back and getting off of his lap, "I think you're forgetting what we were supposed to do tonight."

Law's eyes narrow, "I was merely starting them early."

"Not that," Zerina rolled her eyes and gestured to the pillows in front of the table, "Come and take a seat. We're starting the transformation training tonight,"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Law asked feeling slightly irritated.

"I'd rather get your training done as soon as possible," Zerina sat down on one of the pillows, "Please come and take a seat,"

Inwardly grumbling, Law got up and walked over to the pillow across from Zerina before sitting down, "Now what?"

"Meditation," Law gave her an incredulous look, "The first few parts of the transformation training involve meditation," Zerina's lips twitched as she added an incentive for him, "If you learn it now, you'll have better control of both your magic and devil fruit. I bet you'll be able to make your devil fruit even stronger if you meditate,"

Law perked up immediatly at that, "How do we start?"

"Are you comfortable?" Zerina was immensely amused at how the mention of making his devil fruit even stronger got him excited.

Law ignored the amusement he felt from Zerina as he shifted on the pillow, "Why do I need to be comfortable?"

"Comfort makes meditation easier," Zerina answered, "Think about the state of mind you need for Kenbunshoku haki,"

"I need to clear my mind in order to focus on my surroundings?" Law asked earning a slight nod.

"Somewhat, you need to clear you mind in order to focus on yourself," Zerina answered, "You need to be able to feel your magic and eventually slip into what's known as your mindscape. Once in their, you'll have better access to your memories, your powers, and your knowledge. It is in your mindscape that you'll discover you animal form," Zerina hesitated before mentioning, "The method that I'm teaching you is harder than if you were to learn how to transform from someone among the lower magic branches. They tend to use potions to reveal you animal form which allows this process to go faster,"

"But they don't get the same in-depth understanding of their magic and will most likely have a harder time learning to protect their minds," Law remember reading one of Zerina's books and coming across mind-magics, "One of the things you'll teach me is how to protect my mind, correct?"

"Yes, but that's at a later point in our lessons," Zerina looked slightly surprised and smiled at him, "Reading my books again?"

"It passes the time," Law replied while getting comfortable, "So we're following the process we used to learn Kenbunshoku haki?"

"Yes, but once you're in that state, I want you to focus on yourself," Zerina answered, "Get accustomed to doing that, I'm going to meditate as well since it's been a while and it'll help me monitor what's going on with you,"

* * *

 _~Bed room, Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_ **(Bit of Lemon in here. You're safe until the first real paragraph. Don't like it, skip it.)**

Law was heavily annoyed as he settled down next to Zerina, "I don't understand why I didn't get it."

Zerina rolled on top of him and straddled his waist, "Law somethings will come harder when it comes to magic. You did better than most do during the first day. I bet you'll find your magic tomorrow."

Law looked up at her with a small smile, "I did well?"

"Yup. Magic is going to be hard, but you're off to a good start," Zerina leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Meditation is one of the hardest things to learn, but you have a good base due to your Kenbunshoku haki. I didn't even have that when I learned how to meditate. It was really hard for me,"

"Then again you have a hard time sitting still most of the time," Law had his hands on her hips and rubbed the smooth skin of her unclothed thighs.

Zerina was only wearing a night shirt that he recognized as one of his old hoodies. It amused him that most of his old things ended up as Zerina's nightwear. Zerina hummed softly as she kissed him. When she pulled back, she said, "I suppose."

He sat up and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat earning a low sigh from Zerina. She pressed closer to him as he slid a hand beneath her night 'shirt' and her hands slipped into his hair. The warn fabric of his old hoodie rubbing against the skin of his unclothed chest reminded him of why he stopped wearing it. Too many washes due to being covered in blood and the multiple uses had rendered the fabric to loose it's softness. Law wondered how Zerina dealt with it as he licked at the warm skin under his lips. Zerina's callused hands tugged at the spiked strands of his black hair and prompted him to kiss her again. Heat ran through him as Zerina nipped at his bottom lip and forced her tongue into his mouth. He really did love it when Zerina decided to take a bit of control. She pulled back as he tugged her 'shirt' over her head, "Eager?"

"Always," Law replied as he tossed the 'shirt' and looked at her chest.

He was slightly surprised when Zerina pushed him back onto the bed, "I want to lead for a little."

Part of Law wanted to deny her, he disliked not being in control. A larger part of him was all for it as Zerina rarely attempted to lead. Deciding to allow it even if it wouldn't be for the whole night, Law reached up and cupped her cheek, "For now."

Zerina smiled at him and turned her head to press a kiss to his palm. He dropped his hand as Zerina leaned down and pressed a kiss to the area over his heart. She licked along the lines of his chest tattoo before kissing her way down to where his night-pants sat low on his hips. She tugged them down and looked up at him, "Take them off please."

"As you wish," Law slipped them off and watched her do the same with her panties.

He settled back down and Zerina kissed him deeply before kissing her way down to his cock. She stroked him from tip to base before pressing a kiss to the head. She liked his cock slowly as her fingers stroked him. A groan left him as she teased the head with a few taunting licks. She looked up at him with her tongue on his cock, "Like that?"

"Rina-ya," Law's tone held a clear warning for her to get on with it.

Zerina pressed her lips to the tip of his cock and sucked lightly earning a slight his from him. She smirked at him before taking him into her mouth much to his slight annoyance. He hated it when she teased him, but he supposed she was getting him back for the times he'd teased her. As she sucked on him, she played with his balls and stroked the parts of him that weren't in her mouth. He tried to keep from thrusting as the sensitive tip of his cock brushed against the back of her throat, but the vibration caused by the moan she gave at that point made him thrust into her mouth. He found his hands in her hair at that point and tugged on the soft strands. He was close when Zerina removed her mouth from his cock. He glared at her as she straddled his waist again. She giggled down at him, "Didn't like that, did ya?"

"Rina-y-" Law was cut off as she sank down onto his cock and the warm velvet of her inner walls clenched him tightly.

Zerina moaned softly, "I forgot this position feel so good."

A chuckle left Law at that, "Perhaps you should do this more often."

Zerina shook her head as she moved up and down on him, "While it feels good, I'd rather only do this rarely. I prefer letting you lead."

Law let his hands rest on her hip and thrust up earning a soft moan from Zerina. It wasn't long until he found himself coming as the position combined with Zerina's earlier present proved enough to send him over the edge. When Law had recovered from his orgasm, he quickly brought Zerina to hers while he was still inside of her. He slipped out of her as she laid across his chest and pressed a kiss right over his heart. Law let one of his hands run up and down her back as the other stroked the soft skin of her hip. Law spoke as he felt the thin scar left by a bullet grazing the area, "It isn't often that you feel the need to take charge."

Zerina let out a tired snicker and raised herself up to look into his eyes, "I felt the need besides I thought you liked it when I sucked your cock."

"I do," Zerina was rather talented with her tongue just as he was with his fingers, "I wish you would do it more often,"

"Hm," Zerina hummed, "Maybe,"

It wasn't a promise and Law doubted he ever would get one from her. Zerina liked being spontaneous when it came to things like her earlier present.

* * *

 _~Court Room, Ministry of Magic, England, 1994~_

The court room was filled with men and women in fancy robes that whispered softly to each other. A majority of them looked down at the sole chair sitting in the middle of the room. A rather ragged looking man with sunken in blue-grey eyes and long black hair sat in the chain covered chair. Minister Fudge banged the gavel in his hand, "Please be quiet. We need to start," Quiet fell and the minister nodded, "On this day, Sunday the 22 of November. We are conducting the long overdue trial of Lord Sirius Black on the charge of murdering Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles on October 31 14 years ago. Lord Black do you have anything you wish to state to the court before we begin?"

"I wish to be questioned with Vertiserum to prove that I'm not lying," Sirius Black replied earning a few gasps, "I have nothing to hide about that day,"

"Very well," Fudge banged his gavel, "Auror Shacklebolt please administer the required three drops,"

Amelia Bones stood after the drops had been administered, "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," A dazed looking Sirius answered in a monotone voice.

"When were you born?" Amelia Bones continued.

"November third, 1959," Sirius replied.

Amelia Bones nodded to the court and sat down. Minister Fudge spoke, "Where were you on the night of October thirty first 1980?"

"I went to see Peter as he'd seemed withdrawn when I saw him the day before," Sirius answered earning a few whispers, "I thought that the pressure of being Lily and Jame's secret keeper was too much," The court room gasped and stared at the man before them with horror, "When I had arrived on his flat, I knew something had been dead wrong as it looked like a hurricane had swept through. I was going to go look for him, but decided to go check on my friends. When I got there, the wards had crashed and I ran inside. I found James by the stairs and feared the worst. I ran up stairs and found the nursery in ruins. Lily was on the floor with a vacant look in her pretty eyes and I felt my heart break as I realized that my friends had died. I knew Peter had betrayed us and stood to go look for him as rage filled me. It was only when I heard my goddaughter crying that I stopped myself," Tears were running down many faces upon hearing that, "I knew that I had to get her out of the house and grabbed her before leaving. I was going to get her safe before going after Peter. When I ran outside, I found Hagrid by the gate and he had orders from Dumbledore to get Zerina to safety. I wanted to argue, but anger quickly overruled any sane thought. I handed her over to Hagrid and went after Peter,"

Fudge cleared his throat, "Did you kill Pettigrew?"

"No. I wanted to," Sirius answered earning a few gasps.

"What about the thirteen Muggles?" Someone asked.

"No. Peter did," Sirius answered, "He started shouting about me betraying our friends, cut off his finger, and shot a spell towards a gas tank which killed the muggles,"

"What happened after that?" Amelia Bones demanded.

"He turned into his animagus form, a rat, and escaped into the sewers," Sirius answered earning multiple gasps.

"Pettigrew was an animagus?" Someone gasped.

"We all were. James, Peter, and I became Animagus in our fifth year," Sirius said earning multiple gasps.

Fudge banged his gavel and the room quiet, "Mr. Black are you or were you ever a death eater?"

"No. I'd rather die than join those scumbags," It was quite clear that the man had a strong will if he managed to make a comment like that.

"What will you do once your free?" Fudge asked earning a few murmurs.

"I will go see my goddaughter as soon as possible and meet the scumbag she decided to marry," Sirius answered earning multiple laughs.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina disliked how nervous she was feeling. The last two days had been spent enjoying the company of her crew-mates and studying the dragons native to this world. They weren't like the summon dragons she'd encountered and seemed to be of a weaker sort. The books that she'd read were mostly full of crap making her opinion on the magic users in at least this corner of the world lower even more. While not like the World Nobles back home, the people here were bigoted idiots when it came to most species. Even with all her research, Zerina found nervousness nipping at her and wanted to scream as the start time for the first task was hours away. She almost flinched when warm arms curled around her waist and pulled her against Law reminding her that they hadn't gotten up just yet. Law's voice was husky with sleep, "What's wrong?"

"The first task is hours away, yet I find myself nervous," Zerina leaned back in his hold and felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck, "I don't like it,"

"Nervousness is to be expected considering the fact you'll be facing a nesting mother dragon for the task," Law replied earning a low groan from Zerina.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Zerina found her eyes closing as Law traced invisible designs across the skin of her stomach.

Law's chuckle rumbled through his chest and vibrated through her in a way that sent heat straight to her core, "Perhaps not, I felt the need to point it out."

Zerina groaned softly again, "Perhaps I should feel the need to bunk with my brother. I'm sure he would help me get rid of my nervousness."

A low growl from Law and the feeling of his arms tightening around her waist told her exactly what he thought about that idea. Zerina giggled softly and turned to press a kiss to his lips. He pulled her under him and held her down as he said, "I'm not going to let you do that."

The feeling of him against her was something that seemed to anchor her and made her forget the nervousness she felt. She cupped his cheek as he settled against her, "Why is it every time I'm wrapped up in your arms that clarity appears and my nerves steady themselves?"

The question had slipped out without her wanting it to, but she didn't feel the need to backtrack. Law's grey eyes widen slightly and he breathed, "Really?"

Zerina nodded as she focused on the heat he was giving off and the contentedness that filled her, "Mhmm."

Law pressed a soft kiss to her lips before laying his forehead on hers, "Is that one of the reasons you fell for me?"

"Yeah," Zerina wrapped an arm around his shoulders and traced the scar left from where his arm had been severed with the fingers of her right hand.

A hand trailed down her side as Law murmured, "Perhaps we can pass some of the time between now and the first task by having some fun."

"Mmm," Zerina hummed in agreement.

* * *

 _~Guest Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Aki looked up as Zerina and Law sat down across from him, "Zerina look at the paper."

Zerina took it and looked through the article, "So my godfather was found not guilty and is getting paid by the ministry for his false imprisonment."

"He's going to want to see you," Aki said as he took the paper back, "What will you do?"

Zerina shrugged as Law handed her a plate of food, "I'll meet him and see what happens. He can't actually do anything to change who I am, but I'm willing to meet him."

"If you're sure," Aki smiled at her, "I'll be right beside you,"

Zerina smiled at him before she began eating. She almost stopped as her stomach heaved a little, but ignored it as she knew that she needed to eat regardless of how she was feeling. Zerina looked up from her breakfast as McGonagall approached, "Hello Professor. Is there something you need?"

"Mrs. Trafalgar the chain on your waist will need to be removed as wands are the only things your allowed to go into the area with," McGonagall answered earning a frown from Zerina.

The same expression was echoed on Law's, Aki's, and Vultan's faces as they registered what was said. Zerina's left hand dropped to her chain as Zerina said, "Summoner chains aren't supposed to be removed except during times of rest or passion. To remove the chain any other time is only if a crime has been committed."

"Besides our chains are a focus and all you need during the first task is a focus," Aki pointed out as he had been studying the tournament since he'd arrived, "If Zerina needs to lose one of her focus', I'm sure she'll be willing to lose her wand,"

McGonagall's lips thin as Zerina added, "I've already given my weapon to my bonded to take care of. A Summoner's chain isn't considered a weapon."

"Be that as it may, the rules state that the champion needs to use a wand during the first task," McGonagall argued earning a snort from Aki.

"The new rules that is. The original rules state 'A champion must enter the first task with only a focus at their side and face their opponent with full heart'," Aki repeated the rule he'd read, "Seeing as no one specified which set of rules was being used, we can only assume that it is the original set, thus my sister is allowed to wear her chain," Aki steepled his fingers and looked at McGonagall with slightly glowing green-blue eyes, "If we are following the original rules, you will find that an allowance was made for any Summoner participating in it, 'A Summoner champion is allowed their chain as a substitute for the regional focus'. So as you can see," Aki's lips curled up into a blood thirsty smile, "My sister is following the rules. Sis may I have your wand?"

Zerina handed it over without a thought earning a wide eyed look from McGonagall. Zerina shrugged when she noticed the look, "I don't really like using wands. I'm more comfortable with my staff if I need to use a focus. I will admit that transfiguration is rather difficult with out a wand."

McGonagall's expression smoothed out after a few moments and she nodded to them stiffly, "I will inform the tournament officials. Excuse me."

She left without allowing any of them to respond. Aki spoke with a slight snicker, "It seems her tail is in a twist."

"More like someone tugged on her whiskers," Zerina replied earning a laugh from Aki, "Keep that safe for me, I'd rather not have to buy another one,"

"Of course," Aki carefully stowed it away in the bag he had at his hip, "So do you know what you'll be facing during the first task?"

"Not exactly," Zerina answered after taking a bite of her breakfast, "I know I'll be facing a dragon that's from this world,"

"So no problem," Aki grinned at her, "You'll be jus-"

"A nesting mother to be exact," Zerina cut him off earning a wide eyed look from both Vultan and Aki.

"W-what?" Aki croaked out.

"A nesting mother dragon of which species I have do not know," Zerina ate another bite of her breakfast with an air of calm that she didn't actually feel, "It'll be a riot,"

Aki's mouth open and closed multiple times as Vultan just stared at her in slight horror. Zerina knew it would be funny to remember once it's all over, but right now she couldn't focus on the more amusing aspects of her morning. She was having a hard time forcing herself to eat and the continued talk of what was ahead currently left her with a very upset stomach. Considering the fact she was drinking peppermint tea with a few drops of calming potions added to it, Zerina really didn't want to be talking about this bullshit. Law noticed the current air about Zerina and decided that it would be a good idea to make an exit until the task, "Aki-ya and Vultan-ya we will see you later."

Law carefully pulled Zerina up with him and guided her out of the great hall.

* * *

 _~Deck, Hearts Pirate Sub, Hogwarts' Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland~_

Law rubbed Zerina's back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the lake. When she finished, Law carefully sat her down on the deck and took the glass of water Shachi handed to him. He handed Zerina a clean towel to clean off her mouth and then gave her the water. She sipped it lightly as Shachi asked, "Feel a bit better, Z-chan?"

"A bit," Zerina nodded as she pressed the glass against her forehead, "Sorry,"

"It's alright," Law continued rubbing her back.

"What caused it?" Penguin asked with concern on his face.

The majority of the crew was sitting on the deck with worry clear on their faces. The few members not present were either sleeping due to having the night watch or in the kitchen cooking the crew breakfast. Law considered the question for a few moments as he tried to reason why, "Nerves most likely."

Cole sat down next to Zerina and placed his head on her thigh earning a slight smile from Zerina, "Due to the fact she's going to be facing a nesting mother dragon in an hour, I think she has every right to be nervous."

"What's so bad about a nesting mother dragon?" Shachi asked earning a snort from Zerina.

"Think of how Shane get's protective of me when we're in battle," Zerina began earning a small nod, "Times that by three," A wary look appeared on Shachi's face, "Add in a shit ton of anger and rage," Shachi paled slightly, "And a female PMSing. You might get a regular nesting mother," Zerina saw the looks of worry her crew-mates were giving her increase, "Add in a distinct feeling of being taken thousands of miles away from your home with a bunch of your new born babies. You might just get what I'll be facing,"

"Z-chan can't you just-" Penguin began with wide eyes.

"Nope," Zerina smiled weakly at them, "I'm stuck until the tournament is over,"

Bepo said the one thing that went through everyone's head, "They're trying to kill all of you for entertainment."

* * *

 _~Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

People filled the stands with whispers and shouts of excitement. They couldn't wait to see the 'Girl-who-lived' in real life. A bunch of reporters and dignitaries from various countries had come to get a glance at the so call 'savior of the wizarding world'. Other wanted to see those that were said to be allies of the Potter girl. The rumors that her husband was among them made everyone look around in hopes of getting a chance to see the man. A pair of men shook their heads at the comments that they were over hearing. A man with grey streaked honey colored hair and amber-green eyes spoke to the man next to him, "They're disgusting."

The man next to him let out a distinctive bark-like laugh that drew the attention of those close by. Curly black hair fell down to the man's shoulders and framed his pale face. The sunken in blue-grey eyes eyes danced with slight amusement, "Moony there is no doubt about that. They're sheep after all."

The man, Moony, didn't get a chance to reply as the Minister jogged up, "Ah Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin. I'm glad that you received my message."

Black eyed Fudge in clear distaste, "Of course. I assume that we will be meeting my god daughter after the first task?"

"Of course, of course, of course," Fudge promised with a small amount of nervousness.

The only reason he had cleared the man in front of him was to get an in with Zerina Potter and because the goblins were threatening revolt. It didn't change that fact that man had managed to evade Aurors for the last three years since his escape in what would have been Potter's first year if she'd shown up. Lupin placed a hand on Black's back, "Sirius please."

"Fine Remus," Sirius conceeded, "Minister let's get to our seat,"

"Of course," Fudge led the way to the seat he had for them.

The people around them cleared a path as whispers erupted. Sirius Black was here with the minister. Sure the early morning papers had declared the man innocent of all crimes, but seeing the man before them caused many to shiver. It would be a long time before any truly understood that Black was innocent.

* * *

 _~Champion tent, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law kissed her deeply before murmuring, "Make it out of there alive."

"I will," Zerina promised.

Law didn't ask her to be careful as she already knew that it was needed. He didn't ask her to be safe as it would be a stupid thing to ask. She was going to be up against a nesting mother dragon after all. Law held her close before reluctantly letting go of her. Zerina watched him go with the rest of their crew towards the stands where the others were waiting. Aki hugged her lightly before murmuring, "Keep your head and if you must, you need to use your transformation."

"If I need to," Zerina promised as she hugged him back.

Vultan nodded to her before grabbing Aki and leaving. Zerina turned towards the tent and walked inside after taking a deep breath. A rather cheerful looking Bagman grinned at her, "Ah all of you are here. Now you'll be facing dragons!"

A roar coming from the arena made most jump. Zerina snorted and said, "Obviously."

"Right! You'll chose the dragon you're facing by placing your hand into the bag and pulling out one of the small models inside," Bagman explained as he held up a bag, "Four dragons for four champions," He turned to Fleur, "First, Ms. Delacour," The part Veela placed her hand into the bag and quickly pulled it out, "Ah the common Welsh green. A rather nice dragon to face. You'll go second," Bagman turned to Zerina, "You next Mrs. Trafalgar,"

Zerina reached inside and closed her eyes, "Let's hope it isn't a bad one."

Bagman whistled as Zerina withdrew her hand and opened her eyes, "Ah the Hungarian Horntail...I wish you luck. You'll be fourth."

Zerina stared at the miniature dragon in her hands with slightly wide eyes. One of the most violent of the dragons and she had to face it. Joy.

* * *

 _~Champions Tent, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina swallowed as she listened for the cannon to go off that would signal her turn. She looked down at the miniature dragon in her hand and whispered, "I can only imagine what you bigger self will be like."

The damn thing attempted to bite her thumb which was stopped by her picking it up by the tail. It glared at her and she smirked at it in return. When the cannon boomed, she stood up and walked out of the tent. The roar of the crowd was defining and Zerina inwardly winced. She was able to hear Luffy shouting over all the noise, "GO ZERINA! KICK IT'S SCALY ASS!"

Zerina smiled slightly at that and waved at where she saw everyone, "I'LL DO MY BEST."

She immediatly looked for her objective and opponent as she carefully moved further into the arena. She closed her eyes and focused on the arena rather than the crowd while settling into her battle calm. The scraping of scales and claws against stone came from just behind the nest meaning that her opponent was going to try jumping on her. The clicking and shaking of a chain told her that the dragon 'tamers' had chained the dragon. Opening her eyes, Zerina looked around the arena carefully. Rock formations offered a few good hiding spots though most wouldn't withstand an angry dragon's fire. The eggs were in the direct center with her objective sitting innocuously in the middle of the clutch. A part of her cursed upon seeing that before she pushed it away. Being angry and cursing wouldn't help her even if it felt somewhat nice to vent. She could do it at a later time when her life wasn't at risk. She dimly heard someone shouting, "What the hell is she doing?"

Zerina ignored them as she picked up one of the rocks close to her and murmured, "Let's see what happens when I do this."

She focused on the rock formation closest to the eggs and tossed the rock while darting towards cover. A roar and loud thump followed the scent of burning rock told her that the dragon had pounced on the rock. She leaned against the rock behind her as Bagman commented, "It seems Zerina decided to get the dragon's attention off her. I wonder what she'll do next."

Zerina rolled her eyes and focused on her magic while murmuring, **"Shift and change."**

The loose rocks in front of her rose up and slowly transformed into a few rather large hell hounds. She waved her hand and sent them towards the rock formation across from her current hiding spot. She waited until the dragon's attention was on them before darting towards another hiding spot that was closer to the eggs. Someone in the stands close to her shouted, "She's playing hide and seek with a dragon!"

Zerina rolled her eyes and peaked out at the dragon. It had ripped clean through her temporary hell hounds and was now eyeing the area warily. It was a rather ugly looking thing. Black scales and rather lizard-like in appearance. It also has yellow eyes, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bronze horns and similarly colored spikes that protrude from its long tail meaning that Zerina would need to extremely wary of that tail. The dragon let out a rather piercing shrill yowling screeching shriek that left Zerina's head ringing slightly even as she got the message hidden inside, 'Come out and fight me. I'll kill you for even trying to touch my eggs'.

"What will Zerina do now that her rather excellent wandless transfiguration's have been reduced to rubble?" Bagman asked earning a low groan from Zerina.

She winced as the dragon roared again and wished that the idiots watching weren't so loud. She looked around carefully before creating another set of hell hounds close by before bending down and summoning something, "From the edge of the volcano, I call to you. Spread your wings and guard me, Hector."

A crystal the color of magma appeared from her chain and floated over to the medium sized summoning circle lazily. Zerina rolled her eyes as the summon took form slowly and glared at the gryffin standing before her. Blood red feathers decorated the bird-like portions of his body while golden fur decorated the lion-like portions. Molten gold eyes looked at her impassively, "You call?"

"Hector I need you help to distract a dragon," Zerina tried to hold in her annoyance as the gryffin's tail twitched, "Not kill, I just want you to distract it long enough to let me steal something,"

"That would be suicide," Hector drawled out lazily.

"I'm aware, but the wizards apparently want to see blood," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "Please Hector. You can piss it off as much as you want. I just need it distracted enough to allow me to get something,"

Hector yawned and stood up from his laid down position, "I suppose since you asked so nicely. I expect a nice plate of fish the next time you summon me."

"Just go please," Zerina watched him flex his wings before taking off earning a shout from the crowd.

* * *

 _~Arena Stands, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"She summoned Hector," Aki groaned softly, "This isn't going to end well,"

"Why not?" Shachi asked with a slight frown, "I've never seen that gryffin before,"

"That's because Hector is a lazy bastard that won't do anything unless food is promised," Aki glared at the gryffin that is now playing distract the dragon, "I hope to hell he manages to keep that thing off her back,"

* * *

 _~ Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina cursed under her breath as the dragons tail slammed into the ground oh so close to her. She barely kept her balance as the impact managed to jar the rocks she was standing on. She covered her face as rocks slammed into her when the tail swung out to hit Hector. God damn it! Why couldn't that stupid gryffin get the damn dragon away from her? The crowd shouted and Bagman screamed, "Look at that gryffin go! I've never seen such amazing flying."

Zerina rolled her eyes and continued to make her way towards the eggs. She reached it and grabbed the golden egg before carefully scanning the area. She noted that the horntail was being distracted by Hector a little bit away. Noting the patching rocks that the dragon was about to step on, Zerina carefully aimed her palm towards it while channeling her magic, **"Freeze."**

A ball of icy blue magic shot out of her open palm and slammed into the rocks. The dragon let out a piercing shriek as it's balance was taken away and Zerina took off towards the exit. A small gasp left Zerina as something slammed into her side and she was sent flying. She quickly twisted her body so that she would land on her feet and cursed softly as she slid across the rocks. The horntail's cat-like eyes were focused on her and Zerina inwardly cursed. Hector landed next to her as the horntail slowly stood up, "What are we going to do?"

"Hold this," Zerina handed the egg to Hector.

"Why?" Hector to the egg with his front left leg.

"I want you to take it to Law and the other's," She gestured to where the group was sitting, "Then, I need you to help me subdue the dragon,"

"I didn't sign up for this bullshit," Hector groaned before taking off.

"Neither did I," Zerina muttered before meeting the dragon's gaze, "I'm really starting to hate wizards,"

Zerina took off with magic flowing through her veins.

* * *

 _~Arena stands, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hector dropped into the stands earning loud shrieks and shouts, "One of you take this."

Aki grabbed it and asked, "What's going on?"

"Zerina wants to subdue the dragon," Hector answered with a slight shrug and got ready to take off, "I'm supposed to help her,"

Law glared at the gryffin and growled out, "Keep her safe."

Hector swallowed and nodded nervously as the man was really fucking scary right now, "Of course."

Hector took off quickly and Aki muttered, "I'll get my healers ready."

* * *

 _~Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina dodged a blast of fire and sent a whip of ice towards the dragons muzzle, " **Ice Whip."**

The whip curled around the dragons maw cutting off the fire and making the dragon roar at her. Heavy wing beats sounded behind her and Hector landed with a slight thump, "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you form magma restraints on the dragon to keep it immobile?" Zerina asked as she let go of the whip and watched the dragon try to get it off of it's muzzle.

"I can, but won't that kill it? It's not a magma summon," Zerina moved towards the gryffin and turned towards him.

"I'll use my ice magic to freeze the magma so that it's as hard as stone," Zerina answered earning a slight nod, "You'll be flying around while we do this so that I can send out a constant stream of ice magic while you do the magma portion,"

"Got it," Hector let her onto his back, "I want three plates of high quality fish after this is over,"

"Done," Zerina carefully settled down and hissed as her side gave a sharp ache.

"You going to be okay?" Hector asked with a little bit of worry in his voice, "That tail to the side-"

"I'll be fine, but we need to hurry while the dragon is trying to get rid of my ice whip," Zerina cut him off earning a nod.

The gryffin took off and Zerina felt her world tilt slightly. She shook her head firmly and forced herself to concentrate as Hector shouted over the wind, "We're just above it."

Zerina gathered her magic as Hector gathered his, "Three."

"Two," Hector took a deep breath.

"One," Zerina moved until her palm was level with Hectors mouth, "Go!"

Ice magic poured out of her palm as magma magic poured out of Hectors mouth.

* * *

 _~Arena stands, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"What are they doing?!" Luffy shouted as twin beams of magic slammed into the horntail just as it got rid of the ice whip around it's maw.

"Zerina and Hector are going to cover the horntail with stone so that it can't move," Aki explained once he realized what the two were doing, "It's one of the trapping methods used by various Summoner's when a summon goes rogue,"

"Why can't Z-chan just freeze it?" Shachi asked curiously as they watched stone slowly spread over the dragon.

"Because that would kill it since the dragons of this world are mostly fire natures," Aki answered earning a few nods, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the healers tent,"

"Why?" Penguin asked in confusion, "Don't you want to see-"

"Zerina is going to fall unconscious as soon as she hits the ground due to magical exhaustion and I want to be in the healers tent to have my summons treat her," Aki stood with Vultan, "See you guys later,"

* * *

 _~Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

When everything save for the horntail's head were covered, Zerina and Hector stopped. Zerina's vision swam as Hector began to glide down towards the medical tent's entrance, "Well that's done."

"Thank you Hector," Zerina wheezed out.

"No problem," Hector glanced back at his passenger in concern, "You sure you're okay?"

"Nope," Zerina answered truthfully as black spots gathered at the edge of her vision, "Tell everyone back in the summoning plane what happened,"

"Will do," Hector promised.

Zerina was slightly surprised that Hector didn't even ask for anything, but didn't bother commenting as she slowly lost consciousness. She was dimly aware of people shouting and the feeling of a rough landing. Someone attempting to pick her up only to stop before someone else did it. Zerina recognized her brothers scent and whispered, "Oops."

"Get some rest, Kit," Aki's use of the rare nickname made her wonder how bad the damage was, "You earned it,"

Part of her wanted to ask, but she was already slipping away as she murmured, "M'kay big brother."

 **And that ladies and gents was the first task.**

 **Thank you to everyone that read, favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! Agreed. Agreed again. I know, but it felt right! I hope you're feeling better.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! Haha that's Law alright. It will be a cat, but what cat I won't say though you might figure it out if you read the fourth chapter since I left a big hint there. Exploring the forest of course! You see it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **hellfire45: Thanks for the review! No, but good guess.**

 **ShingekiNoThugLife: Thanks for the review! I hated him too and just want to kill him off, but good writing *Sighs*. Umbridge will die soon. Yes, but they have to because of the alliance and wanting to find their way around. I hope you liked the first take!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **dogman999: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love it.**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! I get it. Well the reactions for the old goats death will be coming in the next chapter. I hope you liked the reactions even if they weren't very detailed.**

 **blucross: Thanks for the review! Really? I'm glad you like it!**

 **alexc123: Thanks for the review! Maybe, maybe not. Read and find out.**

 **Okay guys! Please review and tell me what you think. Another cliffhanger, but it wrote itself. I'll try to limit them.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Healers tent announceme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Healers tent announcement, Sirius freaks out, Healers tent freak out, freak out of the hearts pirates, interlude to Molly and a few Weasleys, Party on the Red Force, a small talk between Zerina and Law.

Aka: A lot happened in this chapter.

* * *

 _~Healers tent, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law walked into the healers tent and was immediatly met by the sight of the schools nurse, Madam Pomfrey, arguing with Aki. Vultan nodded to him as he walked towards where Zerina lay on one of the cots set up, "Aki-ya, how is Rina-ya?"

"Sleeping," Aki answered as he turned away from the irate witch, "Serra, my main healing summon, healed her injuries,"

"What were her injuries?" Law asked while looking at Zerina's pale face with worry trickling through him.

"She had two fractured ribs, the rest of the ribs on her left side were bruised, a bit of internal bleeding due to the fractures, her right arm had a few minor burns, a lot of scratches caused by lot of rocks hitting her, a sprained wrist, and two very deep puncture wounds from where the dragons tail had hit her," Aki listed the injuries off with a slight wince, "That's the none magical damage, the magical damage is an almost fully drained core which is still being drained by small increments from what we could discover. Given my findings, Zerina will need to rest for at least a week before she can do anything strenuous and even then, I think it would be best for her to limit what she does until the week after next if only to make sure she's truly alright,"

Law frowned deeply as anger ran through him. The idiots in charge of this tournament had managed to get his Zerina injured. A part of him wanted to rush out of the tent and show them that it was a bad idea to piss him off, but the rest knew it was best to stay by his bonded's side. She needed him to be right here. With a deep sigh, Law looked at Aki and asked, "What do you mean by her core still being drained?"

"It just is," Aki looked confused, "I don't understand it at all and by the time Serra finished healing Zerina's injuries, she was too exhausted to even try,"

Law's frown deepened, "Can you summon someone else to check?"

Aki shook his head sadly, "My other healers are dealing with a disturbance on the summoning plane, so Serra was all I could get."

Law opened his mouth to speak again when a rather sharp voice spoke up, "If you would let me do my job, I can tell you."

Law turned his gaze towards her upon hearing that. He was wary of even letting anyone of these wand waving idiots use their magic on Zerina let alone touch her. He wanted to say no, but he knew it would be best to figure out what was going on. Zerina's life could be on the line and Law wouldn't risk losing her. He reached down and moved a piece of hair from Zerina's face while murmuring, "So long as you promise on your life that it's all you'll be doing, I will allow you to help her."

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to tell the man that his insinuation was not appreciated when she saw the look he was giving Zerina. It was a look filled with the warm concern of a man so deeply in love with another that he would be willing to put aside his wariness if only to benefit the one he loved. Pomfrey found herself saying, "Of course, I promise that I will only be checking to make sure nothing is wrong with Zerina."

Law nodded and moved back slightly as Aki hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure Rina-ya will not die," Law replied as he watched the witch step towards Zerina while pulling out her wand, "We need to know what that drain is from and this is the best way unless you can pull another healing summon out of your ass,"

Aki looked at Law feeling startled before nodding slowly. Even if Aki didn't want to admit it, the younger male was right.

* * *

 _~Stands, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Moony did you see that?!" Sirius shouted over the roar of the crowd, "James' little girl pulled this off in style!"

Remus 'Moony' Lupin sighed deeply as his friend seemed to be ignoring the fact that his goddaughter had pulled off something that had to be severely magically draining and had most likely passed out. Part of him wanted to let Sirius continue to ignore it if only to watch him freak out. The rest of him, the none marauder side, knew it was better pointing it out now if only to keep the casualties limited. He wondered if the people in charge of the tournament were going to survive Sirius' explanation as to why it was a bad idea to have nesting mother dragons as a tournament task. It was going to be enjoyable to watch, but he best remind his only surviving best friend of his goddaughter's rather 'stylish' win, "Sirius you do realize that the technique she used most likely drained her core severely?"

"Core...severely...drained..." Sirius slowly stopped moving and his skin slowly turned a little pale.

"And she probably has quite a few injuries since her opponent was a nesting mother dragon," Remus pointed out and watched his friend begin to understand the consequences of what happened, "I'm pretty sure she passed out as soon as she was placed on a bed in the medical tent or more likely, passed out the moment she reached the tent,"

"Bloody hell," Sirius whispered hoarsely.

Cornelius Fudge paled from his place on Sirius' other side as he realized just what had happened to Zerina. The next few moments weren't going to end well, "I-i'm s-sure she'll be fine."

"Eventually," Remus felt a trickle of sadistic joy in watching both Sirius and Fudge pale though Sirius' skin was slowly gaining a red tint, "Magical exhaustion is hard to get over,"

Sirius' eyes darkened as a dark growl rumbled from his chest, "Minister. Who exactly suggested nesting mother dragons as a tournament task?"

Fudge sunk into his seat as he realized just how deep the lake of shit he was in truly was.

* * *

 _~Stands, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"We should throw a party to celebrate Zerina's victory!" Luffy shouted loudly, "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah let's party!" Shanks shouted in agreement.

The hearts Pirates didn't say anything about it as they watched the dragon tamers attempt to free the dragon. Shachi was the first of them to speak, "Let's go back to the sub, I think Captain will be taking Z-chan there as soon as possible."

"Jean Bart," Bepo spoke up earning the large man's attention, "Please stay and find out what place Zerina's in. Even if she doesn't want to be in the competition, she'll still want to win it,"

"Of course," Jean Bart nodded his head and sat back down.

The rest of the hearts pirates left with Bepo heading towards the healers tent to make sure Zerina was okay as well as to make sure Zerina knew where the golden egg was.

* * *

 _~Healers tent, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

When Madam Pomfrey finished the spell she was using, a piece of parchment flew out of the end of her wand and she plucked it from the air with surprisingly deft fingers, "Let's see..." She paused and stared at the parchment for a few moments before saying, "Perhaps I didn't use the correct spell," She tried again and once more looked over the sheet of parchment that appeared, "Well it seems that I did the spell correctly the first time."

"Pomfrey-ya," Law's voice held a warning tone as he glared at her, "What are the results?"

Pomfrey looked at Law without fear which shocked the man a little. It was rare that anyone would actually not flinch when he glared at them and used that tone of voice. The only one who never did was Zerina unless it was when she did something incredibly stupid and knew it. Pomfrey cleared her throat, "Mr. Trafalgar that tone is not appreciated."

Law was tempted to see how long it took until he either pissed her off or made her fear him, but he wanted to know what was wrong with Zerina, "My apologizes. Madam Pomfrey what is wrong with Zerina."

Madam Pomfrey nodded lightly as if pleased by his manners which made him want to snort, "Nothing is wrong with Ms. Trafalgar."

"Did you spell not work?" Law didn't understand how nothing could be wrong if Zerina's magic was being drained.

Madam Pomfrey was about to speak when Zerina's sleep roughened voice took their attention, "Stop feeling so confused. It's interrupting my nap. I was having a really good dream too. Bepo was there..." Zerina paused as they looked at her and sat up while looking around, "Where is Bepo? Where am I anyway?"

"Bepo-" Law didn't get to finish speaking as Bepo walked up carrying the golden egg that Zerina had been tasked to steal.

"Right here Z-chan," Bepo held out the egg, "The rest of the crew returned to the sub to make sure uninvited people won't come aboard when Captain brings you. Jean Bart is staying in the stands to find out the results of the task. Karasu is most likely going to be making dinner with Shachi and Penguin helping him," Bepo rattled off his thoughts as Zerina took the egg, "Jean Bart'll probably join us. The Strawhats and everyone else are going to have a party in honor of you victory. Sorry," Bepo ducked his head, "How are you?"

Zerina immediatly looked at Law and Aki. Aki spoke up, "You'll need to rest for a week and take it easy for another before you're totally fine. You got pretty banged up."

Zerina blushed lightly, "Yeah...well...nesting mother dragon and all. I kinda couldn't walk away without getting some injuries."

"Considering the fact you got away with an almost fully drained magical core, two fractured ribs, the rest of the ribs on your left side being bruised, a bit of internal bleeding due to the fractures, your right arm had a few minor burns, a lot of scratches caused by a lot of rocks hitting you, a sprained wrist, and two very deep puncture wounds from where the dragons tail had hit you, I believe you got off pretty lightly," Aki listed off her injuries and finished with a strained smile, "Why you didn't just make it go to bed, I haven't a clue," Zerina ducked her head and suddenly found the golden egg in her lap very interesting, "You didn't think about doing that, did you?"

Zerina let out a nervous laugh, "Ah not really?"

"Absentminded idiot," Aki groaned softly, "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me?" Zerina suggested earning a soft laugh and a hand musing her hair, "Oi! Not the hair! It's messy enough,"

Zerina swatted away her brother hand and he chuckled before hugging her, "You'll make me go grey with how worried you make me."

"You're already grey," Zerina tugged one of the grey patched in her brother's hair, "Mist summon?"

Before Aki answered her, Law spoke up, "How do you feel?"

Aki pulled away as Zerina yawned softly, "Like I need to take a long ass shower, eat enough to fill an army, camp out in my bed for a week, and like I ate Shachi's chowder again."

Law tried to keep himself shuddering at the memory of that disgusting dish that Shachi had made that one time Zerina managed to sprain one of her wrists and three of the fingers on the other hand. Bepo and Zerina didn't bother hiding the shudders. Both of them would swear they saw it move, Zerina was very sure you could use it as a substitute for super glue. Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat earning all of their attentions, "As amusing as this is, I think it would be best for me to tell you about my results."

"For what?" Zerina frowned at her in confusion.

"Your brother's summoned healer found something," Madam Pomfrey answered, "A small drain on your magical core that the summon couldn't identify before she returned to the summoning plane,"

"A small drain?" Zerina's head tilted slightly, "So something bad is happening?"

"Not bad," Pomfrey assured the girl earning looks of confusion from both the group she was speaking to and the other champions in the tent, "When Mr. Trafalgar allowed me to check on you, I discovered what was causing the drain," She smiled at both Law and Zerina before saying something that shocked everyone, "Congratulations, you're pregnant,"

The next few moments happened in a blur that would later be looked on with laughter. Everyone shouted, "WHAT?!"

Zerina's jaw dropped and she stared at the mediwitch with wide eyes filled with shocked disbelief. Law found himself sitting down in the chair next to Zerina's cot and staring at Zerina's flat stomach feeling dumbstruck. Aki staggered like a drunken man on his way home from a bar for a few moments before passing out and almost falling to the floor before Vultan caught him. Vultan had stared at Zerina, caught Aki, and smiled softly. Bepo stared at Zerina's stomach for a few moments before asking, "Is that why Z-chan smells a little funny?"

* * *

 _~Stands, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Well that was an interesting task," Astoria summed up earning nods from the group around her.

Hermione cleared her throat as Tracy mused, "Perhaps a bit too much rock? It looks like the dragon keepers are having trouble."

They all looked away from where Bagman was announcing the results of the tournament to the arena. The dragon keepers were running around the dragon as they tried to get the horntail free. It seemed as if they couldn't manage to get any of the rock chipped away and the horntail wasn't helping matters. The dragon kept either snapping or breathing her flames at the keepers nearest to her. While the horntail didn't have very good reach or mobility, she still managed to keep them somewhat away from her. Blaise looked over the rock before saying, "If they just focused on the tail, legs, and base of the neck, they would actually be able to free the dragon rather quickly."

"How do you know?" Neville asked softly.

"The stone would be weakest there as the flow of lava was more aimed towards the middle of the dragon," Blaise answered boredly, "It would be less tiring if they just focused on those points,"

"Then again most of wizards don't have common sense," Hannah pointed out.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Let's head back to the castle, I think we've seen enough for now."

"Agreed," They all stood up and began leaving.

Luna paused and looked towards the healers tent. Hermione moved back to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Will Zerina be alright?" Luna asked softly earning a look of realization from Hermione.

Hermione's features softened and she looked towards the healers tent as well, "I think so. She's really strong and has some good back up. I'm pretty sure her brother's already in the tent and making sure Zerina's fine."

"I hope your right," Luna started walking once more and Hermione watched her.

She sighed deeply, "Zerina, I hope to god that you make it if only for Luna's sake."

* * *

 _~Stands, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Fudge," Sirius glared at the minister, "The rest of the tournament better not be like this,"

"O-of c-course n-not," Fudge assured while trying to figure out what needed to be scrapped.

They were already going to change the next task as the lake wasn't an option anymore. Without Dumbledore to speak to the merpeople, they wouldn't be able to get their aide for the task. Why the old man had waited to speak with them, Fudge would never know. Remus placed a calming hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Sirius perhaps it would be a good idea to check on Zerina? It would be what a good godfather would do."

Sirius wanted to continue making Fudge squirm as it was fun, but Remus was right. Sirius could do it after he met his goddaughter again, "Fine. Let's go."

"F-follow me," Fudge told them before moving towards the nearby stairs.

* * *

 _~Healers tent, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

It took a few moments before Zerina came out of her shock and placed her shaking hand on her stomach, "Pregnant? When the hell did this happen?"

"The spell I used didn't tell me when just that you were," Madam Pomfrey saw the confusion and worry on Zerina's face, "I can tell you that your child is healthy though,"

Zerina took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down as Law came out of his shock. He grabbed Zerina's other hand and ran his thumb over the back of her hand while asking, "Is there a way to determine when this happened?"

Before Pomfrey could speak, Bepo asked, "Is Zerina being pregnant mean her scent changes?"

Law frowned as he didn't really know the answer and looked at Zerina only to see that she had spaced out a little. Squeezing her hand lightly, Law called out to her, "Rina-ya."

Zerina blinked before looking at him with a sheepish smile, "Sorry my mind went away for a few moments. What's wrong?"

"It's fine," Law chuckled softly, "Bepo just asked a question that I don't know the answer to,"

"Which means I probably will know the answer," Zerina finished for him earning a nod and smirk, "Okay," She turned her head to Bepo, "What's the question, Sweetie?"

Bepo blushed lightly earning a soft giggle from Zerina, "I was wondering if your scent would change a little when your pregnant. Sorry."

Zerina shook her head, "It's a valid question, so no sorry is needed," Zerina hummed lightly as she thought about it, "I believe so since any changes in the body tend to change someones scent a little. New life would probably cause a small change at first that would most likely build up," Zerina's head tilted lightly, "Why do you ask?"

"Your scent has an addition to it," Bepo answered earning a raised eyebrow from both Zerina and Law, "I noticed it awhile ago, but didn't say anything until I knew why it was caused,"

"Bepo can you explain?" Zerina asked as wheels began turning in her head.

"The addition is weak, but there," Bepo explained while lifting a hand-paw to his chin, "It reminds me of Captain,"

Zerina nodded before asking, "When did you first notice the change in my scent?"

Bepo looked unsure before saying, "Back when we first met reunited on Zou though it was really faint back then."

Zerina's breath caught in her throat as she realized something, "I was pregnant when Dumbledore pulled me here..."

Law felt the panic running through Zerina like wild fire and sent calm towards her as he asked Pomfrey, "Are you completely sure our child is fine?"

"Yes. I can perform another spell to make sure if you would like," Madam Pomfrey offered as she saw the panic gripping Zerina.

"Do it," Law squeezed Zerina's hand as Pomfrey walked towards them.

Whatever spell the woman used, Law couldn't tell you. He was heavily distracted by Zerina's emotions and trying to calm her down. He was also distracted by the knowledge that Zerina was pregnant. The fact kept running through his mind over and over again. Sure they had discussed having children and Zerina had stopped using the anti-conception spells on them, but the fact that Zerina was pregnant left Law breathless. It felt like he was dreaming and in a few moments, he'd awaken. The thought jarred him out of his daze as his heart ached sharply. He didn't want this to be a dream no matter what. When Pomfrey moved away from Zerina, Law gave her his full attention, "The child is fine. You needn't have worried."

Law felt relief run through him and felt Zerina calm down. She smiled and looked down at her stomach with a soft look in her eyes, "I'm going to be a mom..."

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey spoke up earning their attention, "You need to know that the tournament officials will need to be informed,"

Zerina felt like someone had hit her in the stomach causing all of her joy and relief to fade away, "Why?"

Normally, she wouldn't have snapped like that, but what the nurse suggested, Zerina disliked. If she'd learned anything during her time in this world, it was that news traveled fast and she likely had a lot of enemies she never knew about. The thought of them getting that information caused her stomach to turn and something inside of her growl darkly. She found herself glaring at the nurse though it didn't seem to phase the woman at all. Madam Pomfrey answered Zerina calmly, "Because they need to know if something will interfere with any of the next tasks. By informing them of what was just discovered, they will most likely find ways to prevent any harm from coming to the child inside of you."

"Only they will be informed, correct?" Law's eyes were narrowed at the nurse.

"Of course," Pomfrey agreed earning a slight nod from Law.

"If this information get's out, I will show the guilty party why it is a bad idea to piss me off," Law's smirk sent shivers down the nurses spine and reminded her that this man had killed Dumbledore.

"I'll be helping with that," Zerina's serene smile didn't match the dark tone hidden within her words at all.

Pomfrey's mind went back to the things Zerina had summoned during her brief demonstration as well as the hounds that followed the Summoner sometimes. Poppy pitied anyone that tried anything with the two to-be parents. It would not end well for them. Clearing her throat, she said, "As you are healed, I will be allowing you to leave the tent since I have no reason to hold you here."

"Thank you for the help, Madam Pomfrey," Zerina grinned at her as she handed Bepo her golden egg, "I really appreciate it,"

"No problem," Pomfrey turned and walked towards the other champions.

Zerina glared at each one of them in warning. Fleur nodded with fear in her eyes. Cedric nodded quickly and looked away. Viktor gave a single nod and smiled in congratulations. Law stood up and scooped Zerina up in a bridal carry as Vultan did the same with Aki. Zerina looked towards Aki with a slight laugh, "How long do you think he'll be out for?"

"An hour or so," Vultan answered with a slight grin, "My Hyena doesn't react well to surprises of this nature,"

"No, no he does not," Zerina shook her head before cuddling up against Law, "Let's go join the boys, I want to see the expressions on their faces when they find out,"

Law chuckled and leaned his head down to press a kiss to Zerina's forehead, "You'll never change."

Zerina leaned upwards and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin, "Never want to."

They left the tent and found Jean Bart standing outside. Law jerked his head towards the direction of the lake and the giant man nodded as they walked away from the tent.

* * *

 _~Healers tent, Arena, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Sirius Black walked inside the tent and looked around, but couldn't find his goddaughter anywhere. Spotting Pomfrey, he walked towards the mediwitch. When he reached her, he spoke in a polite tone as the woman was scarier than McGonagall when she was pissed, "Hello Madam Pomfrey. It has been a long time."

"That it has, Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey smiled at the student she'd treated multiple times during and after his Hogwarts years, "I heard that you're a free man now,"

"That I am," He smiled charmingly at her, "I'm here to see Zerina, but I can't seem to find my pup. Mind helping me out?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded lightly, "Zerina has left with her husband, elder brother, elder brother's bonded, and that rather odd bear creature that can talk."

"Why? I thought she was badly hurt," Sirius felt his temper rise slightly and made himself calm down as the situation wouldn't improve with his anger.

Pomfrey shook her head, "When she entered the tent, her elder brother, Aki, summoned a golden colored hyena with bright silver wings that healed all her injuries. As it stands, Mrs. Trafalgar needs to rest in order to get rid of her magical exhaustion."

Sirius growled under his breath, "Why did you let them take her if she had magical exhaustion?"

Pomfrey's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Black you will not growl at me or do I need to remind you as to why you should fear a healer?"

"No ma'am," Sirius locked down his anger quickly as he didn't want to face Pomfrey's wrath.

"Now," Pomfrey cleared her throat and smiled, "I allowed Zerina to leave because magical exhaustion is best cured if the patient is comfortable. Seeing as Zerina isn't comfortable in the castle, I let them leave,"

"If they're not staying in the castle, then where are they?" Sirius hoped they hadn't left the school grounds.

"My guess is one of the ships. I believe they will be on the odd yellow one," Pomfrey answered earning a low groan, "Anything else, Mr. Black?"

"No. Thank you for the help," Sirius turned and left the tent.

Remus and Fudge jogged up the moment he left. Remus looked at him in confusion, "I thought you were checking on Zerina. Did Poppy kick you out?"

"Zerina was released into her," Sirius took a deep breath and tired to keep himself from growling, "Husband, Elder brother, the Elder Brother's Husband, and a weird Bear creature. She was fully healed by one of her 'brother's' summons which only left her with magical exhaustion,"

"So we need to go up to the castle," Fudge reasoned only for Sirius to shake his head and glare at the minister.

"She is apparently on one of the ships. The odd yellow one," Remus stared at Sirius.

"The submarine with death written on it's side?" Remus asked earning a nod.

Sirius paused as he ran that sentence through his mind before paling, "Let's go before they get on that death trap!"

Sirius tore off in the direction of the lake with Remus nipping at his heels. Fudge sighed deeply before following them and muttering, "I did not sign up for this bullshit when I became the minister."

* * *

 _~Deck, Hearts Pirate sub/ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law set Zerina on her feet after he had used his ROOM to get them across the lake. Zerina leaned heavily against him the moment her feet touched the solid wood prompting him to wrap his arms around her waist. Bepo looked at her worriedly and she smiled softly at him, "Sweetie, I'm fine. I just need to rest a little. Can you do me a favor and take the egg to my room? I don't want to lose it and you can tell everyone we're back. Just don't tell anyone about the information we found, kay? I wanna see the looks on their faces when we announce it."

"Okay!" Bepo beamed at the thought of his fellow crew members reactions, "I'll be back soon,"

Bepo took off with a small salute to them leaving Law chuckling and Zerina giggling, "I think Bepo's going to use this as payback for all the times they shouted at him."

"Most likely," Law chuckled in agreement and moved towards their usual spot on the deck before sitting down, "How are you feeling?"

Zerina sat down on the sun warmed deck and curled up against him with her head in his lap, "I'm tired, but that's to be expected with magical exhaustion. Other than that, I'm really fucking happy that we're going to have a baby in seven to eight months give or take a few days."

"Just happy?" Law asked as he began carding his fingers through her hair.

Zerina shook her head lightly, "Just thinking about it scares me, I mean the fact that we're not exactly in a baby friendly environment with marines or rather, any enemy we've ever made coming after us."

"A reasonable fear, but we'll be there to protect them until they can protect themself and decided to leave," Law was going to try being the voice of reason on this subject even if every part of him heavily agreed with Zerina's fear.

"I know because that's how life is," Zerina sighed deeply, "I'm scared that we won't be the best parents,"

"No parent is perfect. We'll just do our best and be proud of our kid no matter what," Law smiled as she turned to look up at him.

"Using my own words against me? Copy cat," Zerina accused earning a chuckle.

"I'm merely playing the same role you play every time we discuss this," Law retorted earning a low huff.

Zerina sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He used this to pull her into his lap and press a kiss to her lips. The kiss only last a few moments before Zerina broke it to lay her head on his shoulder and press her nose into the crook of his neck, "Are we always going to have the same conversation over and over again on this subject?"

Law shrugged as he played with a piece of her hair, "Perhaps, we won't know until we're finished talking about it."

Zerina hummed softly in return and pressed a kiss to the skin of his neck, "I don't regret this."

"Neither do I," Law paused as he went over the words in the second sentence she said after they'd sat down, "What did you mean by seven to eight month give or take a few days?"

"With Summoner's, our pregnancies are usually a month shorter than everyone else with a few exceptions here or there," Zerina explained earning a slight nod from Law, "I think it's a good thing we'll most likely be here for it,"

"Why?" Law asked while gently prodding her to move back a little.

"Because the witches and wizards here have better healers," Zerina explained while catching one of his hands and playing with his fingers, "They'll make sure our kid and I survive,"

Law liked the thought, but hated the fact he'd be owing the healers here. Law was about to comment when a thump sounded from not far away and turned his head to see Jean Bart standing by the railing while a serpentine head moved away. Vultan waved as the serpent moved towards the Red Force where the Strawhat's and Red Haired pirates were currently setting up for a party. Law nodded to the man before speaking to Jean Bart, "How did Zerina-ya do?"

"She managed to score quite highly," Jean Bart rumbled prompting Zerina to look at the giant man, "You're in first place with the blonde girl and the bulky Bulgarian tied for second. The Hogwarts champion took third,"

"Interesting," Zerina hummed softly, "What about the dragon?"

"They were trying to get rid of the rock to free her from what I saw before leaving," Jean Bart answered, "Good job, Zerina,"

"Thanks Bart!" Zerina grinned at him.

Law smirked before addressing the giant man, "We'll be going over to the Red Force later. Do you wish to stay on the sub?"

"Aye Captain," Jean Bart nodded, "I do not like parties," He offered Zerina an apologetic look which was returned with a soft smile, "I'll keep watch on the deck,"

Law nodded as the rest of the crew began making their way onto the deck. Congratulations were thrown about. Some of them approached Zerina to offer her a congratulatory hug, but moved back at the glare Law hit them with. Shachi and Penguin settled down on the deck across from the couple knowing that Bepo would be laying behind the two like a pillow. Shachi grinned at her, "You really had us scared during the last few moments."

"Yeah," Penguin looked at her curiously, "How come you didn't try to put it to sleep?"

Zerina flushed lightly earning a multiple snorts and laughs. Someone shouted, "That's our absentminded First-Mate!"

"Bite me!" Zerina growled at them.

"We would, but Captain already has that covered," Someone shouted in return.

"Not to mention that he'd kill us!" Grins were given and laughter rang out.

Zerina's lips twitched even as she growled at them. Law hugged her lightly and she relaxed against him as the crew found places to sit around them. Bepo appeared with the last few stragglers and immediatly moved towards them. He took his customary position as their pillow and Zerina ran her fingers through the fur on his head. Law raised a hand and silence fell around them as the crew gave him their undivided attention, "As you all know, Rina-ya was taken to the healers tent to be checked over. Rina-ya is fine save for a case of magical exhaustion which can only be cured through proper rest and lots of food. Now something was discovered when Aki's summon found that Rina-ya's core was being drained even if she wasn't actually using her magic," The crew wanted to speak out; however, they knew their captain would tell them what happened, "Since Aki's summon was unable to discover what the problem was before they had to return to the summon plane, I allowed the healer here at the school to find out. It was discovered that the drain was occurring because Rina-ya is pregnant."

"Z-z-z-chan is pregnant?!" Was shouted by everyone before multiple things happened.

A good portion of the crew fainted, some began babbling incoherently while staring at Zerina's stomach, and a few managed to just stare at Zerina with wide eyes. Bepo snickered as Zerina took a picture of the chaos before succumbing to her amusement. Law chuckled and shook his head while hoping they would all calm down before the party. Speaking of the party, he glanced at Zerina. He should probably speak with the blonde chef about making sure Zerina only drank non-alcoholic drinks since he didn't know if Summoner's could drink or not while pregnant. He'd have to ask, but right now he was enjoying his crew freaking out. He did wonder how Shachi and Penguin managed to not faint or really freak out. It was surprising considering how the two usually acted. It was probably because of how much time they'd spent with Zerina. Hell that was the only reason he'd been able to keep himself from losing consciousness.

* * *

 _~Edge of the Lake, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Remus and Sirius slid to a stop at the edge of the lake as they both felt a tingle run down their spines. Sirius gave a devilish grin as he crackled, "Someone just caused chaos."

"Perhaps a new set of pranksters?" Remus suggested as he grinned wolfishly.

"We must educate them in our art as soon as possible," Sirius nodded to himself as Remus chuckled in agreement, "But first, we need to see my goddaughter,"

"Right," Remus pointed to the sub where they could see a mass of black on the deck, "I'm pretty sure they're on that submarine,"

Sirius groaned as Fudge ran up panting, "Fuck how are we supposed to get over there?"

"What do you mean?" Fudge gasped out.

"My goddaughter and her friends are already across the water," Sirius answered with a slight growl.

He just wanted to meet his goddaughter. Can't whoever is in charge of the universe give him the chance he needs? He started to pace in irritation and grumble under his breath earning a look from Remus that was ignored. Remus sighed softly before looking at Fudge, "Is there anyway we can get across to meet them?"

Fudge shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I haven't been around here long enough."

"Then we should go see McGonagall," Remus said causing Sirius to stop moving, "As the acting headmistress until Hogwarts breaks for the summer, she'll most likely know how we can either get across or contact them,"

Sirius beamed and took off towards the castle, "Right! Let's go see Minnie!"

Remus shook his head and muttered, "She's going to whoop his ass the moment she sees him."

Remus took off following Sirius and Fudge stared after the duo before sighing. Why was he following them around? Oh right because he want's an in with Zerina. Resigning himself to a long rest of the day and night, Fudge followed after the two with a slow jog.

* * *

 _~Deck, Hearts Pirate sub/ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina finished laughing as everyone had managed to calm down and come out of their shock. Shachi looked around before asking, "How far along are you?"

"A month give or take a few days," Zerina answered earning a few gasps and mutters, "Meaning I was pregnant when Dumbledore brought me to the castle,"

"Damn is the baby okay?" Penguin asked with concern filling his voice.

Zerina nodded lightly as Law tightened his hold on Zerina at the reminder of his child being hurt because of the old man, "At this moment, we know that the baby is alright and so is Rina-ya."

A few sighs of relief were heard as the crew smiled. Zerina smiled back at them before saying, "Any other questions?"

"What's going to happen now?" Leo, a bulky brown haired man wearing a tan cowboy hat, asked.

Law frowned as he hadn't really thought of it and a glance towards Zerina showed that she didn't either. Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "I guess we continue on as we have. I'll be in the castle most of the time since I've got to learn the magic of this world, spend time learning about the tournament to try and figure out what I'm supposed to be doing, and helping Hermione out. I also need to work with Luna."

"Someone will be guarding your back at all times when you don't have a summon around or you're not with me," Law decided earning a look from Zerina that shouted for him to explain why, "I don't want to chance anything and we need to think of the enemies you have here,"

"Right," Zerina conceeded to his point.

"What enemies?" Bepo asked with a slight frown.

"You guys know how I'm supposedly famous here for something that happened when I was a baby?" Zerina asked earning multiple nods, "Well apparently the people that worked for the guy that my mother killed will most likely try to kill me in some twisted idea of revenge. There's also the fact that he might not truly be dead,"

"Magic can do that?" Someone asked with a slight gasp.

Zerina nodded with a grimace, "If you want to either enter a contract with a demon that will likely eat your soul or worse, be willing to split your soul into multiple fragments, or a couple of other really vile things, the answer is yes," Zerina shivered slightly, "I've only ever come across one person like that and became violently ill. Your soul is pretty much guaranteed to be completely destroyed if you do that."

"Okay so we'll have to watch out for them?" Shachi asked earning a nod.

"And all the enemies our dear Captain made when he killed Dumbledore," Law chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek earning a slight smile, "The old man's followers that were either too blind to see his corruption or know he was corrupt, but still liked the guy enough to want to kill the one responsible for his murder," Zerina rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure there's only a small fraction of people that don't want to kill either Captain or I,"

"So we're pretty much sitting on a den of snakes that want to eat us?" Karasu, a pale skinned man with red eyes and a black top hat, summarized with a sigh, "And you're pregnant too, so we're going to have our work cut out for us,"

Shachi grinned suddenly, "But we're strong enough to get out of this okay!"

"Yup," Penguin grinned in agreement.

Zerina shook her head with a soft laugh as her boys cheered in agreement before settling down to work out a schedule among themselves. Law chuckled as Zerina turned her head towards him and murmured, "Our boys don't even need you to bully them into a schedule. So self sufficient."

Law kissed her softly before the two settled into watch their crew interact while sometimes chiming in to add something or change something. It was an amusing and heart warming sight to see what their crew had become since the beginning of their adventure.

* * *

 _~Headmistress's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall looked at the three in her office for a few moments longer before saying, "With what occurred today, I would suggest waiting until another day to speak with Zerina. It is highly unlikely that she will be willing to meet you without warning today."

"C'mon Minnie!" Sirius whined with a pout, "Can't you help me speak with her today? I've waited for 14 years,"

McGonagall glared at him for the nickname before sighing, "Sirius you need to understand that Zerina isn't the sort of person you want to annoy. She just had to face a nesting mother dragon and got hurt doing so. While she only has to recover from magical exhaustion, she found out some news that will take some getting used to. Leave her be for now, I'll speak with Zerina the next time I see her. If she is able to, I'll set up a place and time to meet."

"What did she find out?" Sirius asked with concern.

"I cannot tell you," McGonagall felt the need to drink like she always did when dealing with Sirius Black or any of the Marauders, "Poppy made me swear not to tell anyone unless they needed to know,"

Sirius stood up with a growl of anger, "I am her GODFATHER! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ZERINA!"

McGonagall level an icy glare at Sirius making him pale and sit down. Clearing his throat, Remus decided to try and salvage the situation before anything else happened, "Can you explain why Sirius can't know?"

"He may be her godfather, but she is over 17 thus doesn't need a guardian," McGonagall spoke softly after calming herself down, "Because of this, Sirius will not be able to find out anything unless he either gains Zerina's permission to find out or Zerina tells him herself,"

Sirius gritted his teeth as he realized that McGonagall was right. Growling softly to himself, Sirius asked, "When do you believe Zerina will be willing to meet me?"

"If I see her soon enough, I believe you can meet in as early as three to four days, but again this is if Zerina is willing," McGonagall informed the man earning a groan, "Sirius, she is an adult and hasn't shown any real inclination to learn about her parents,"

"None at all?" Sirius frowned at that, "Why not?"

"I don't really know. You'd have to speak with Sprout as she will most likely know since Zerina did get sorted into the badger house," That had been a serious shock to everyone when that news came out.

"A badger?" Sirius shook his head, "You'll owl me with the results?"

"Yes Sirius," Sirius stood from his seat.

"Then I'll be going now, Moony c'mon," Sirius left the room without a single glance backwards.

Remus followed after the dog animagus with an apologetic look towards McGonagall and Fudge. Fudge cleared his throat, "I'll be heading back to the ministry."

"Of course," Fudge stood and left as well, "This could have gone better,"

The sorting hat snorted, but made no remark. McGonagall eyed it with distrust as the thing had been silent since Dumbledore had died.

* * *

 _~The Burrow, Weasley house, England, 1994~_

Charles 'Charlie' Weasley walked into his childhood home with a deep groan. His mother, Molly, walked into the kitchen, "Ah Charlie! How was Hogwarts?"

"It was good Mom," Charlie sat down in one of the chairs, "Have Ron and the other owled you lately?"

"The twins and Ginny have, but your little brother seems to be too busy with his fiance to write," Molly rolled her eyes with a sigh, "I swear that boy loses track way too easily,"

"Mom who is Ron's fiance?" It was the first time Charlie had heard his mother say something like that.

Molly smiled brightly, "Why Zerina Potter. Who else would my boy-"

"Mom," Charlie interrupted her, "Zerina is already married to someone and older than Ron by 9 years. How the hell is she supposed to be Ron's fiance?"

The thought sickened Charlie. A 23 year old woman being married or even engaged to a 14 year old was a disgusting thought. He shuddered as his mother stopped moving, "C-charlie what do you mean? Zerina is 14 years old."

"No she isn't," Charlie frowned at her, "Mom haven't you been reading the paper?"

Molly shook her head, "No. Our subscription ran out after the whole debacle with the World Cup. Your father hasn't renewed it yet."

Charlie shook his head and explained the situation. When he finished, Charlie asked, "Mom what will you do now?"

"I need to see Dumbledore and hopefully figure out how Zerina managed to get around the marriage contract," Molly answered with a shake of her head, "Once I do that, I'll just have her marry either Bill or you,"

"Mom she's happy with her husband," Charlie couldn't believe what his mother was saying, "Why would you want to break them up?"

"Because one of my children is supposed to be married to the girl-who-lived," Molly explained slowly as if trying to figure out why Charlie didn't understand, "Once that happens, our family will never go without again. It'll be marvelous!"

"Mom it's wrong," Charlie protested earning a sigh from Molly, "Does Dad know?"

"Your father doesn't need to know," Molly replied as she busied herself with cleaning the kitchen, "He'll be fine with it when everything is said and done,"

Charlie stood up as he decided that this conversation needed to stop, "I need to go. We still need to free the horntail. Bye Mom."

Charlie left the kitchen and went to the ministry where his dad was currently at work. If anyone could speak some sense into his mother, it was his father.

* * *

 _~Department of_ _the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Ministry of Magic, London, 1994~_

Arthur Weasley leaned back in his chair with a sigh as he finished his latest batch of paperwork. Someone from the next desk over shouted, "Can you wait until we hear the results for the first task? I can't!"

"I think that Diggory kid will place first," Someone else shouted earning a few cheers.

"What about Trafalgar?" Someone asked earning a few mutters and curses.

"Trafalgar?" Arthur had heard the name floating around quite a bit recently though he didn't know who it was.

Perhaps he should take the time to renew his subscription to the daily profit, it would solve so many problems. Arthur heard the door open and smiled as he saw his son walk in, "Hello Charlie. Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"I was given an hour of free time to rest," Charlie answered with a slight frown, "Dad I need to know if Ron or any of us were betrothed to anyone,"

Arthur shook his head, "No of course not. Your mother and I agreed when we got married that none of our kids would be forced into a loveless marriage."

Charlie groaned and sat down, "Well it seems that Mom lied."

"That's a serious accusation, Son," Arthur frowned at Charlie, "Can you explain why you believe that?"

Charlie went back over what happened when he went by the Burrow causing Arthur to frown deeply, "Dad what are you going to do?"

Arthur bit his lip before standing, "I'll go home and speak to your mother. It's about time I head home anyway. You should head back to Hogwarts to help with the dragons as I'm sure your break is nearly over."

"Right," Charlie stood as well before hesitating, "Dad..."

"Everything will be straightened out, I promise you," Arthur told his second eldest son and saw him smile hesitantly, "Go on,"

Charlie left and Arthur turned to speak to his boss about leaving a little early today.

* * *

 _~Deck, Red Force, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina curled up against Law and watched the party go on around them. It was rather fun to see everyone enjoying themselves, but the tiredness she felt from how low her magic was left her unable to really enjoy the party. Law watched her yawn for the third time in thirty minutes and got up. He helped Zerina up as she looked at him in confusion, "I think it's time that we head to the sub. You need to get some sleep."

Zerina was tempted to protest, but simply nodded as another jaw cracking yawn forced its way out. Law caught Shanks' attention and walked over to the man, "What can I do for your two?"

"Zerina-ya is tired, so we're going to head back to the sub," Law explained earning a nod from Shanks.

Shanks smiled at Zerina, "You did a good job today, so make sure you get some rest," He looked at Law, "I'll make sure your crew gets back either tonight or tomorrow morning, so don't worry about them too much."

Law wrapped his arm around Zerina's waist and used his Room to get them onto the sub. He nodded to Jean Bart as they walked past the large man and into the sub. Once they reached their room, Law released Zerina in order for them to get ready for bed. Zerina just shed her clothes and walked towards the bathroom prompting him to follow with a soft chuckle. Zerina grimaced as they got into the shower, "I should have taken a shower earlier."

"Probably," He agreed with a slight grimace at seeing the dried blood on her side, "We did get rather distracted though,"

"And what a distraction it was," Zerina murmured earning a soft chuckle from Law as her hand settled on her stomach.

"Let's get you cleaned up and in bed," Law didn't feel like discussing anything else tonight.

It had been a long and tiresome day.

* * *

 _~Captain's quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina laid her head on his chest as soon as he had gotten comfortable earning a soft chuckle from Law. She shushed him and rubbed her cheek against his chest, "Quiet."

He smirked as he dragged her up his body, "I don't like being ordered around, Rina-ya. You know that."

Zerina rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Leave me be, please. I'm tired."

Law curled his arms around her, "Sleep then."

"I was trying to until you decided to move me," Zerina growled softly at him.

"My apologies," Law kissed her cheeks, "I didn't know,"

"Yes you did," Zerina accused him earning a soft chuckle and a kiss to the tip of her nose, "Law,"

"Yes?" Law kissed her before she could answer as his fingers ran up her back and into her hair.

The still damp strands clung to his fingers, but he ignored it as he deepened the kiss. Zerina responded with a low sigh through her nose as her own fingers curled up in his hair as well. A hand wandered down Zerina's body until it reached her ass and squeezed lightly earning a gasp as she pulled away, "Law. I need to sleep."

"You aren't tired enough to fall asleep immediatly," Law pointed out with a soft chuckle, "I'm merely offering a way to help you along,"

"Insatiable ass," Zerina accused prompting Law to roll them over until his was laying on top of her while using his elbows to support himself.

"Maybe," Law smirked down at her, "I'm having trouble getting the thought of you defeating another dragon out of my mind,"

"And you find that arousing?" Zerina asked earning a large smirk from Law.

"But of course," He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, "I'm imagining you standing over the beasts body with it's blood splashed over you in random patterns. Your eyes were filled with triumphant glee and your tanto gleaming with crimson blood dripping from them slowly to show that the kill was still new,"

Zerina giggled softly and leaned up a little to kiss him, "You are so odd. Do you have fantasies like that all the time?"

"Yes," Law admitted as he kissed his way down to her neck, "I love thinking of all the opponents you've defeated and/or killed while standing over them covered in blood. It's an arousing sight,"

"You my love," Zerina's eyes closed as she shook her head with a slight smile, "Have a fetish for blood,"

"Perhaps," Law smirked against the skin of her neck, "So long as it isn't your,"

 **Well how did you all like that chapter. Thanks to a reviewer, Sakura Lisel, I have remembered Molly Weasley and her roll in this story.**

 **Thank you guys that Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed! You guys are great!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review! Soon! I promise. Thank you for pointing out that I forgot about her for a little while.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! A fellow smut lover. Glad to meet you. I know. When I was writing that, I just thought up that entire thing with the unicorns on the spot. I figured it would add some hilarity, plus people wanted the unicorns.**

 **Forever Fanfiction Lover22: Thanks for the Review! I'm glad you like it. Meeting is going to be next chapter.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the Review! I wanted to be unique and I figured that would be an awesome way.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! I'm sure it would be painful to be hit in the side by a heavily muscled tail coming at you at a high speed with spikes on it. Aki is such a good big brother. I had to put Sirius in. It wouldn't be a harry potter fanfic without him at least being mentioned. *Smiles* You would be right.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! I know it'll be hilarious. I'm just going over it in my head and can't stop laughing...or is it crackling? Whelp either way, I can say that it will be funny.**

 **slcraig01: Thanks for the review! I thought about it, but it's Law. I can't really see it happening to him. I can imagine it happening to Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, and a few others, but not Law. I will admit it is a funny thought though. I'm glad you like the story.**

 **Okay bye for now guys, but please review. Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Molly's mind, Waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Molly's mind, Waking up beside her, She wakes up, Hermione and Zerina talk, McGonagall and Zerina talk, the harpy appears in Hogwarts, Zerina and Law talk, Solaris reappears, Law becomes feral, a mood ruined, and Ronald get's caught.

Aka: Things happened in this chapter that don't need to be mentioned in the title or it would be too long.

* * *

 _~The Burrow, Weasley house, England, 1994~_

Arthur Weasley looked at his wife with disgust on his face, "Molly we promised that our children would find someone they love to marry. Why the hell did you betroth our youngest son to Zerina Potter?"

Molly frowned at Arthur, "Our family needs more money, Arthur! I did it to make sure we had enough. I'm tired of see our children dressed in hand-me-downs. I want to retire with you to somewhere warmer. If one of our sons marry Potter, we could do that."

Arthur shook his head, "Molly you had no right! I don't care about the money. I care for our children's happiness."

"Our children would be happier if they had more money," Molly argued getting angry, "Arthur-"

"No Molly it's wrong," Arthur shook his head, "I'm going to go to Gringotts and speak to our account manager to set this straight,"

"Arthur-" Molly began only for him to cut her off.

"Molly it's wrong and I will not have it," Arthur walked towards the door, "When I get back, we will be talking about this,"

Molly watched him leave and frowned at the door. The talk hadn't gone the way she'd envisioned it, but in the end, she didn't need Arthur's approval for it. She'd have what she wanted in the end. Dumbledore would make sure of it after all. She did wonder why Charlie had thought the old man was dead. The boy had probably taken one too many tail swipes to the head. She'd have to see about getting him to a healer once one of her boys married the girl. Dumbledore had probably left the country on secret business as he was wont to do. Ah well she'd go to the school in a few days and see if he was back. She'd get to visit her children too. She was rather worried about Ronald since the boy hadn't sent her any letters lately. Perhaps he was sick and didn't want to worry her, he was a such a good boy after all. He was her favorite son too.

* * *

 _~Captain's quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law woke to the feeling of warm breath puffing against his neck and the sway of his sub. Part of him wondered if everything that happened over the course of the last month had just been an odd dream. Opening his eyes, he moved slightly earning a soft growl from Zerina. He ignored it as he rolled them onto their sides and looked over Zerina. Dark bruises littered her body though in some places they had begun to lighten. He lightly touched one of the bruises and Zerina groaned softly. Frowning at that, Law decided to speak to Aki about why Zerina had bruises when his summon had supposedly healed Zerina. Slowly sitting up, Law wondered what had woke him before he heard a soft knock on the door to his bed room. Standing up, Law slipped on the pair of night pants he had been planning on wearing last night before walking over to the door. Opening it, he found Bepo standing behind it, "Bepo-ya?"

"Captain is Z-chan awake yet?" Bepo asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"No why would she be?" Law was frowning at Bepo.

"It's breakfast time, Captain," The polar-bear mink informed Law, "I thought you both would be up by now,"

Law peered behind Bepo at the clock sitting on the wall of his lounge and noted that it was 8 AM. A small amount of shock swept through Law before he shook it off. Law glanced back at Zerina before making a decision, "Bepo-ya we're going to let Rina-ya sleep until she wakes up on her own. She needs the rest after what happened yesterday."

"Okay," Bepo back up as Law walked out of his room and closed the door silently behind himself.

"What exactly is for breakfast?" Law inquired as they began leaving his quarters.

"Karasu and Penguin decided to make waffles for breakfast since neither of them are good at making crepes," Bepo informed him gaining a grimace from Law.

Law was heavily tempted to miss breakfast as waffles weren't exactly his favorite since they reminded him of bread, "Are they making anything else?"

Bepo nodded knowing that his Captain wasn't a fan of the food, "Scrambled eggs, sausage, some broiled fish, and a shredded potatoes."

Law felt immensely relieved upon hearing that, "Good."

"What are we going to do today, Captain?" Bepo asked him.

"I want the crew to check on our supplies since Zerina wants to look around the shopping area these wizards have," Law replied as he thought it over, "I want everyone to check their weapons and do any maintenance on them as need. Any repair work that needs done on the ship should be done while we're here. An hour after breakfast, I want the leaders of each team in my office so that we can have our usual discussion. Other than that, I want at least a third of you training," Law reached up and ran a hand through his messy hair, "I'll make that announcement once everyone is gathered for breakfast," Law looked at Bepo, "Anything else?"

"Aki and Vultan are here," Bepo answered with a slight smile.

Law immediatly figured out that his crew were using Aki as comedic relief the moment he saw that smile and heard the shriek that came from the galley. Internally grinning at the thought of messing with the elder male, Law was glad that he'd had his room sound proofed since that meant Zerina wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

 _~Captain's quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina yawned softly and stretched languidly only to stop as a hand trailed down her side. Looking up, Zerina smiled lazily at Law, "Already dressed?"

"It's a little past noon," Law replied as his eyes roved up and down her body, "Aki didn't mention that you'd have bruises,"

Zerina dropped onto the bed with a shrug, "Serra was more focused on the damage that needed to be healed immediately. Bruises aren't too bad and can be easily taken care of with bruise balm."

"I still don't like it," Law dropped onto the bed next to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "How do you feel?"

"Like I need to go back to sleep or not do anything for a few days," Zerina nuzzled his cheek lightly, "What were you doing while I was sleeping?"

Law offered her a smirk, "Your brother is very amusing when he's being reminded of your pregnancy."

Zerina giggled softly and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Did he pass out again?"

"A few times," Law replied, "He ran around the deck multiple time like a headless chicken bellowing out that 'the mother had forsaken him',"

Zerina rolled her eyes before sitting up, "And he said that he'd love a little niece or nephew to spoil. Honestly."

Law sat up as well and wrapped his arms around her, "Now that you're awake, I think it's time for you to eat."

"I need to get dressed first," Zerina reminded him.

"I'd rather you stay the way you are," He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Zerina snorted and slipped out of his arms in order to walk over to the dresser in the room, "If I did, the boys would get an eyeful and you'd get jealous. Seeing as I don't want that at the moment, I'm going to get dressed."

Law noted the small scratches and bruises that littered her body. A good portion of them were from the arena, but the rest were from him. Frowning at himself, he stood from their bed and walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck earning a soft shudder from her, "I was a bit rough last night."

Humming softly as she rummaged through the drawers to grab her clothes for the day, Zerina replied, "You had to watch me fight something that no sane person would go up against, learned that I was pregnant, learned that the bastard that took me from you did so while I was pregnant, and was reminded that even if we're in another world, we have many enemies to watch out for," Zerina turned her head to look at him, "You're allowed to be a bit rough," She smirked at him, "'sides, I like it when you're rough."

Chuckling softly, Law kissed her. When they broke apart, Law murmured, "I'm going to make sure lunch is ready. I think it's something to do with sea king meat."

Zerina smiled happily, "I love sea king meat."

"I know," Law pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting go of her, "We'll be in the galley. Bepo will most likely be waiting in our lounge,"

Zerina watched him go with a soft smile on her face before she began getting dressed once again as her stomach growled loudly.

* * *

 _~Library, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Zerina," Hermione called out as she saw the Summoner sitting at one of the tables next to that rather odd polar-bear like creature.

"Hermione," Zerina greeted the girl, "This is Bepo, the head navigator of my boys. Bepo this is Hermione. She's the girl that I was talking about,"

"Hi," Bepo spoke earning a slightly shocked look from Hermione, "Sorry,"

Hermione shook her head, "Hi. No need to say sorry. I was just a little surprised is all. What kind of summon are you?"

Zerina giggled and shook her head, "Bepo isn't a summon. He's a being known as a mink. Minks are humanoids with animal features. They're one of the many humanoid species back home."

Hermione's interest was peaked and she said, "I'd love to learn more about them."

"I'm sure Bepo and I can tell you about them if you want," Zerina offered earning a nod, "But that isn't what you wished to speak about, is it?"

Hermione shook her head before replying, "No it is not. I was planning to speak to you at some point, but I was pretty sure that I wouldn't run into you so soon after the first task."

"I only needed three days to feel alright though it'll be longer before I'm allowed to do more than read and walk around," Zerina replied with a soft sigh, "Magical exhaustion sucks," Zerina shook her head, "So what's up?"

Hermione took a deep breath before asking, "When will you start teaching the others and I?"

"Has everyone agreed?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "Give me two weeks before I start teaching you. I want to be fully recovered before we begin. If you want to get an early start and actually have an easier time in the beginning, I suggest learning how to stretch and build up your stamina through running,"

"Of course," Hermione continued onto her next question, "When will you speak with Luna? She's confused about the bond between you two and so am I,"

Zerina closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath making Hermione wonder if the question had angered her in some way. When Zerina opened her eyes, she replied, "I will speak with her tomorrow. We have much to speak about after all. The bond between Luna and I is something rather sacred to many of the more powerful magic users. I will not say any more about it as I do not truly understand how it work."

"I understand," Hermione muttered feeling slightly lost, "I need to go study,"

"Of course," Zerina watched her go.

Bepo looked at Zerina with a slight frown before asking, "Is everything alright Z-chan?"

Zerina nodded with a tired smile, "Not right now, but it will be eventually. I think it's time for us to return to the ship. I'm a bit tired."

* * *

 _~Stairs, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Ah Mrs. Trafalgar," Zerina and Bepo paused upon hearing that, "May I speak with you for a few moments?"

"Of course," Zerina agreed as she smiled at McGonagall as the acting Headmistress walked up, "How can I help you this fine day?"

"First," McGonagall smiled at Zerina in return, "How are you feeling?"

Zerina continued walking as she answered, "I'm feeling better, but I get tired easier. I'm going back to my crews sub for the rest of the day."

"Magical exhaustion does that to a person," McGonagall looked at Bepo, "May I ask what type of summon this is?"

Bepo spoke up from his place on the other side of Zerina, "I am not a summon. I'm a being that known as a mink. We minks are humanoid's with animal features."

McGonagall looked at the being in surprise and Zerina smiled, "Mink's are one of the many humanoid beings back home though Bepo here is one of the rare few that have left the island their normally found on," Zerina wrapped an arm around Bepo's waist and squeezed earning a smile from Bepo, "Now shall we get down to business?"

"Ah yes, of course," McGonagall gathered her thoughts, "I assume that you've heard of Sirius Black and his recent case?"

"Yes. My account manager discovered something while I was there and I read the news paper the day of the first task," Zerina replied as she figured out what the Professor was getting at, "I assume he saw the first task and wishes to speak with me?"

Mcgonagall felt a small amount of surprise at how quickly she'd figured it out, but the Professor was already used to how quickly Zerina figured things out, "Yes. I was wondering if you'd be willing to meet him soon."

"If he will agree to my adoptive brother, my brother's bonded, and my bonded's presence, I will allow this meeting," McGonagall wasn't surprised by the request, "I assume that you will be figuring out the other details?"

"Of course," McGonagall answered, "Is this time come Saturday alright for you?"

Zerina thought it over before nodding, "It should be. Oh before I forget, my crew and I wish to explore the magical shopping center. Is there anyway that we can get transport and a guide?"

"Of course," McGonagall would be fairly busy arranging that, "I will see what I can do,"

Zerina smiled in relief as they reached the grand staircase, "Thank you Professor. My boys and I will be very glad to move. I'm sure the others probably have the same request."

"I'll check later," McGonagall remembered another reason that she needed to speak to the Summoner about, "A meeting of the champions and tournament officials will occur in two weeks. A change has been made to the second task and it will be discussed with you four,"

"I'll make sure to be in the castle on that day. I assume more concrete information will be made available the closer we get to the meeting?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "Good. Now is there anything else?"

"N-" McGonagall was cut off by a shrill voice.

"Professor McGonagall," Zerina and Bepo flinched at how shrill the voice was.

Zerina turned to see a red haired woman that reminded her of Ginny walk towards the stairs. She was rather plump with bright brown eyes. Zerina could feel that the woman's magic was on the same level as McGonagall magic wise only without the feel of transformation magic on her core. Zerina didn't like the feeling she got from this woman. A glance towards Bepo told her that he felt the same. Moving down the stairs with Bepo beside her, Zerina called over her shoulder, "I will speak to you again some other time, Professor. I must be going now."

Zerina and Bepo left the entrance hall before McGonagall could get a word out. It was rude of them, but neither wanted to be near that woman.

* * *

 _~Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall watched the duo make a quick exit and wondered what had made them leave so quickly. She inwardly shook her head and decided to speak to them at a later time. Looking at Molly Weasley, McGonagall walked the rest of the way downstairs as the matriarch of the Weasley brood said, "Well that was rather rude of those two."

McGonagall inwardly grimaced at the tone Molly used, "Molly what are you doing here? From what I know, your children are doing fine save for Ronald."

"I was worried since Ron hasn't owled home recently," Molly replied earning a look of surprise from McGonagall, "He's not in the hospital wing is he?"

McGonagall had to think about it as Ronald was one of the frequent patients in Poppy's domain, "He was released yesterday from what I remember. He'd managed to get cursed with donkey ears and quite a few other things."

"Have the ones that did it been punished?" Molly demanded shrilly.

McGonagall wished she'd left with Zerina as her hearing was rather keen. She didn't blame the Summoner for leaving when she had as Molly was rather shrill, "We can't figure out who did it as they managed to get rid of their magical signature."

"Well I hope you find the culprit soon," Molly took a deep breath, "Now, I need to see the Headmaster. I have a lot that I need to discuss with him,"

"Molly Dumbledore was a week before the first task," McGonagall didn't understand how the woman didn't know, "The Profit had quite a bit to say on the matter,"

Molly froze and McGonagall briefly wondered if the woman was having a heart attack. Molly shook her head after a few moments, "A-are you quite sure that he isn't in another country?"

"No I saw the body myself and confirmed it. Dumbledore is dead," Molly stumbled back as if struck, "Are you okay, Molly?"

Molly swallowed as she realized that her plan was going down the drain as with Dumbledore there wasn't anyway for it to work, "W-who killed him?"

"Trafalgar Law," McGonagall frowned at Molly, "How is it that you don't know what's going on?"

"O-our subscription to the Profit ran out a little bit after the world cup," Molly replied while shaking her head, "Has the Ministry done anything yet?"

McGonagall shook her head, "They can't. The man is bonded to a Summoner which means he's untouchable. Apparently, Dumbledore broke a few rules among the Summoners and would have been killed regardless."

Molly couldn't fully understand how Dumbledore could have died and no one was doing anything against his killer. She needed to wrap her head around the news before she did anything, "I-i'll be leaving now. Tell my children that I love them."

McGonagall watched as Molly left as if in a daze and felt sorry for the woman.

* * *

 _~Deck,_ _Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina and Bepo jumped down onto the deck as Law walked out onto the deck. Law looked at them in surprise, "What are you two doing back here so soon?"

Zerina leaned back against the railing as she said, "I need to talk to Aki about the whole Serian business since he has a better understanding of it than I do."

"Plus, we wanted to get away from that red haired woman," Bepo added earning a raised eyebrow from Law, "She had a really shrill voice that hurt our ears and we both got a bad feeling from her,"

Law looked at Zerina expectantly earning a sigh, "I can't really explain it. I just felt the need to stay away from her."

"I'll see that you're not left alone with her," Law replied earning a smile from Zerina, "Anything interesting happen while you were up at the castle?"

"I'm meeting Luna tomorrow which means I need to speak with Aki as soon as possible," Zerina replied earning a nod, "We will most likely be meeting my 'Godfather' this Saturday should he be agreeable. I spoke to McGonagall and she agreed to look into finding us a way to the magical shopping center. We will have a guide and transportation,"

Law smiled at Zerina as he hadn't even asked her to do the last part, "It seems you went and did what I was planning to do."

Zerina shrugged with a slight grin, "Why make you waste your time when I have the opportunity to do it for you?"

Law chuckled at her reasoning, "I assume you mentioned Strawhat-ya and Redhair-ya?"

"Of course," Zerina spoke with a faux offended tone, "Who do you think I am? Shachi?"

* * *

 _~Captain's quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up from her book as a ball of flames erupted over the coffee table. Offering the phoenix that appeared a raised eyebrow, Zerina greeted him, "Hello Solaris. I'm rather surprised that you decided to appear."

 _"Mother sent me to speak with you,"_ Solaris replied as he landed on the coffee table.

"So that's where you were," Zerina had wondered where the phoenix had gotten off to after the fight with Dumbledore, "Something wrong?"

 _"Other than fighting breaking out among the summons as many are tired of waiting for the king to reveal himself once more?"_ Solaris asked in a dry tone, _"The only safe place back in the summon plane is in either Mother's temple or the Grandfather tree,"_

Zerina winced upon hearing that, but it explained why her summons hadn't been answering her calls save for Shane. Cole appeared from the bed room and hopped up onto the couch, "What is Mother planning to do about it?"

 _"At the moment, she is busy healing those that need it,"_ Solaris trilled tiredly making both Summoner and familiar realize how tired the phoenix summon was, _"She sent me here to tell you where the first Horcrux is. I will be delivering one of the stupid things as soon as I find both it and an heirloom that belongs to your father's family. The old man them together, but never said where,"_

"Where did he get the heirloom?" Zerina didn't really care about heirlooms since most were generally useless.

 _"Your father allowed the old man to take it in order to figure out why it was so special,"_ A raised eyebrow showed that the phoenix had peaked Zerina's interest, _"It is an invisibility cloak that has been passed down between the generation of your fathers family, yet it has not needed to have the enchantments on it renewed,"_

"An invisibility cloak?" Cole snorted softly, "Those fell out of fashion years ago, I'm surprised the wizards actually have them around,"

Zerina shook her head, "The wizards don't have Tinkers around to create new innovations."

Cole paused before nodding in acknowledgement, "You're right. Perhaps someone among Hermione's group could prove to be a Tinker."

"Perhaps," Zerina agreed before offering Solaris an apologetic look, "Sorry for getting off track,"

The phoenix shook his head and trilled in amusement, _"It's alright. I'm actually glad for the break you're giving me."_

"Happy to help," Zerina replied with a grin, "So where exactly is this Horcrux?"

The phoenix sighed as they went back to the topic at hand, _"It's inside the school. The hat spoke of the Room of_ _Requirement, correct?"_

Zerina thought back to the first meeting with the hat and nodded, "Yes. Will the room reveal it to me or will I have to go looking?"

 _"The room will most likely reveal it, but if it doesn't, you shall find it among the objects that students wished to hide only to forget about,"_ Solaris replied earning a nod from Zerina, " _I must go, but Mother will make sure that any summon you call to deal with the Horcrux will answer you call,"_

"Thank you Solaris and good luck on your mission," Zerina thanked the phoenix.

 _"It is no trouble. I shall see you again soon enough,"_ Solaris disappeared in a burst of flames and wind.

Settling back against the couch, Zerina murmured, "It looks like we'll have a full schedule soon enough."

Cole nodded in agreement, "We'll wait until next week right?"

"Of course, I have not intention of dealing with a Horcrux when I'm still recovering," Zerina replied with a huff, "I'm not that stupid,"

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"So we're going to be meeting Black Saturday and you'll be meeting Luna tomorrow?" Aki summarized after listening to Zerina's explanation of what had occurred during her trip to the castle, "I don't see any problem with that though I'm assuming you want me to help you with explaining the bond?"

"Yes," Zerina tore apart the chicken breast on her plate, "I need a reminder as to whole Serian bond thing,"

Aki nodded as he considered what to do, "How far are you with the transformation, Law?"

Law looked away from where Shachi and Penguin were arguing, "I've managed to get into my mindscape, but finding my inner animal is proving quite difficult."

"Finding the animal is not what you need to do, you must let it come to you," Vultan rumbled out earning a raised eyebrow from Law.

Zerina hummed softly as she thought about it before nodding in agreement, "Vult's right. Some people can't just search for their animal, they have to wait until it seeks them out. I can't believe I forgot about that."

Aki shook his head, "Hey I forgot about it too. It's rare that anyone needs to wait."

Law looked at Vultan, "Did you have to?"

Vultan nodded as he reached up to stroke the cat on his shoulder, "Those that wait have more patience than those that do not."

Zerina flushed lightly, but didn't argue with that statement, "You do have a lot of patience in most situations which should have clued me in. You probably could have gotten your animal by now if I'd remembered."

Law reached out and grabbed her hand before squeezing it, "It's fine. I'm actually glad I haven't found my animal just yet as it has allowed me to explore my mindscape."

"Which will only help you in the long run," Aki decided what he was going to do, "While Law's dealing with his animal, we'll be talking about Serian," Aki considered what would happen when Law finally managed to find his animal and added, "We'll do it in the training room you have on this sub,"

Zerina shook her head as she got what he was talking about, "It would be better if we did it outside."

Law opened his mouth to ask why when Zerina looked at him. The look on her face was asking that he not ask just yet. Clearing his throat, Law nodded, "It might do me some good if we did it outside."

"We can check out the training ground McGonagall set up for us," Aki nodded his head, "We'll go after dinner,"

* * *

 _~Training ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

The area was lit up with balls of light created by Aki and Vultan after they crossed the ward line. It was clear that the other crews had been using the area as various parts had been completely destroyed. The trees that led into the forbidden forest were scorched or scarred in various areas. Moving to one of the few grassy areas left, the group of four humans and three summon familiar settled down. Law broke the small silence that had settled over them, "So why should we be outside?"

"When you first meet your animal, you'll transform into it and be overwhelmed by it," Zerina explained earning a sharp look from Law, "It always happens which is why being outside is a good idea. This way, we can insure that nothing of importance is destroyed while your animal runs around,"

"How long does it last?" Law disliked the thought of something taking him over.

"Thirty minutes to an hour," Zerina replied earning a sigh, "We'll make sure you won't get hurt and you might actually have fun,"

Law gave her a small glare before sighing and settling into his meditative state. Zerina looked at Vultan and the man smiled at her, "I'll watch over him, little Wolf."

Aki brought Zerina's attention to him, "Alright so the Serian bond is almost completely instinctive. You just need to go with the flow."

"What should I do first?" Zerina was glad that she could rely on her instincts.

"First, you need to get to know Luna," Aki replied as he went over what he knew about the bond, "The bond will get her to trust you, but you need to work towards strengthening that trust. Tell her your story, it will go a long way into getting past any barriers,"

Zerina nodded as she made a note of that in her mind, "What happens after that?"

"On your side, you'll be able to feel her emotions until such a time comes as when your finished teaching her or she meets her Ground," Zerina was glad for the warning, "On Luna's side, she'll be able to tell if your lying or not. The first few stages of the bond are mainly to get you both to trust each other," Zerina thought that it was a bit manipulative, "Once they pass, you'll start to teach her. I'll give you the books that I have on how Seer's work,"

"And after that?" Zerina was happy that she was getting some form of help even if it was just books.

"Nothing that I know of," Aki smiled at her apologetically, "Only those with a Serian bond really know what to expect,"

"Joy," Zerina didn't like going in blind.

Looking towards Law, Zerina wondered how he was doing.

* * *

 _~Law's mindscape, Training ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law opened his eyes and felt his lips twitch as he found himself looking at his mindscape. Snow fell softly from the storm cloud covered sky onto the white ground. Even with all the bad memories he had of this place, Flevance was still his home island. Settling down on the bench sitting in front of the fountain, Law watched the hazy outlines of those he'd met walk around. He heard a soft giggle and glanced back to see a hazy version of Zerina play in the snow with Bepo. Zerina looked up and grinned at him, _"Hey Captain! Join us?"_ Law shook his head in reply earning a pout from Zerina _, "You're no fun."_

Surprisingly enough, Law found himself replying to his mental representation of her, "I'm waiting for someone."

Zerina looked at him curiously while standing up and walking over to him, _"Oh? Someone I know? Maybe I can help you find them."_

Law was tempted to not respond, but decided that it might be worth a shot, "I wish to find my inner animal."

Zerina grinned suddenly and laughed, _"Oh! You just need to go over there,"_ She pointed to edge of the city, _"Go through the forest and find the ocean, he'll be there."_

Opening his mouth to ask for more information, He watched as Zerina took off and began playing with Bepo again. Sighing softly, Law stood up from his seat and began walking towards the edge of the city. When he reached the forest, Law was slight surprised to see that the trees were covered in brown bark and green leave. Pushing his surprise back, Law looked around and found a path. Walking on the path, Law noted that the trees seemed to grow larger and the area around him grew darker. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and the distinct feeling of being watched overcame him. Even with that feeling, Law continued to walk as he rationalized that it was most likely his inner animal. Reaching an opening in the trees, Law walked through and found himself standing on a sandy beach. An ocean stood before him though it was rather oddly colored. Half of it was an icy neon blue which reminded him of his Room, the other half was a warm yellow color that reminded him of lighting. Thinking about it, Law realized that this represented his powers. The blue was his devil fruit and the yellow was his magic. A low growl echoed from his side and he turned to find a snow leopard stalking out of the forest. It looked at him with greenish-grey eyes. A part of him that he'd never known existed warmed as it moved closer to him. Raising a hand, Law found himself musing, "It seems that I've lost that bet I made with Zerina back when we were children."

The snow leopard let out a soft chuffing sound as if it was laughing. Glaring at the leopard in reply, Law set his hand on it's head and felt warmth run over him seconds before pain hit him like a thousand needles being stuck into his nerve ending all at once.

* * *

 _~Training ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina stiffened and her head snapped towards where Law was sitting. An explosion of warm yellow light radiated from his body as pain rang through their bond. Hissing softly, Zerina felt her body force itself to transform as Aki shouted, "Zerina? What the hell are you doing?"

Zerina shook her head in reply as she watched Law transform. When the transformation was done and the yellow light receded, a snow leopard lay in Law's place. The bond between them resembled radio silence. The leopard was completely still save for his chest. After a few moments, Zerina registered Vultan saying, "Perhaps she transformed because of the bond between them?"

Moving closer to the snow leopard, Zerina let out a low whine. A soft moan left the leopard moments before the leopard's head shifted slightly. Eyes slowly opened and greenish-grey eyes met emerald green. Zerina stilled as Leopard-Law slowly got up and stretched before moving towards her. Zerina vaguely registered Aki hissing out, "Get away from him!"

Zerina ignored him as she tilted her head lightly. Leopard-Law reached her and took in her scent. A purring sound left him before he leaned down and nuzzled her lightly. Zerina yipped lightly and nuzzled him in return. Leopard-Law stiffened before growling prompting her to turn and she spotted Aki. Vultan grabbed his arm and murmured, "Aki move away."

"No," Aki shook him off and looked at Zerina, "Sis you need to get away from him. We have no idea what he'll do to you while he's feral,"

Zerina rolled her eyes at him and barked as Vultan murmured, "Law won't hurt her. Even while feral, he wouldn't hurt her."

When Aki stepped forward, Leopard-Law growled again before Zerina felt him pick her up by the scruff. She stilled completely as instincts demanded. Aki growled in return, "Put her down now!"

Leopard-Law took a step back while growling which put them a step closer to the forest. Vultan grabbed Aki again, "You'll make him bolt."

"No I won't," Aki argued and stepped forward again.

Zerina registered Leopard-Law's growl seconds before he took off into the forest. Zerina had the feeling that this would be a long thirty minutes for her.

* * *

 _~Meadow, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina sighed in relief as Leopard-Law finally set her down and looked around them. The meadow they were in was fairly spacious with bushes ringing most of the edge. A river ran by one edge of the meadow with two willow trees settled on the bank. Leopard-Law moved towards the river and sniffed lightly before dipping his head into the water. Zerina followed him over and lapped up the water as well. Since they were in animal form, the water wouldn't harm them so long as it was fairly clean and this water smelled as clean as you could get in a forest like this. Zerina let out a small huff as Leopard-Law picked her up again and walked into the middle of the clearing. He settled down and dropped her onto his paws before setting his head on top of her. Growling at him, Zerina wiggled out from under his head and snorted at him while shaking herself. He set his paw on one of her tails earning a growl from her and a harmless burst of foxfire being spat at him. He recoiled and Zerina darted away with a yip.

Leopard-Law looked at the kitsune he knew was his mate in surprise. Where did that blue tinted white fire come from? He slowly stood up and the kitsune looked at him with mischief filled eyes. A soft chuffing sound left him as he moved towards her. She backed away and Leopard-Law realized that the little vixen wanted to play. If she wanted to, who was he to deny her? Darting forward, Leopard-Law saw the surprise in her eyes moments before a yip of joy left her and she jumped over him. A game of chase began.

* * *

 _~Meadow, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Aki and Vultan panted as they finally found where Law had taken Zerina. They looked into the meadow and Vultan chuckled, "Looks like I was right,"

Aki grumbled softly under his breath as he looked at the playing pair, "Fine you were right."

"Let's let them have fun, we can find them later," Vultan wrapped his arms around Aki, "We can have some fun of our own, my Hyena,"

Aki shuddered at the tone in his bonded's voice before nodding, "Right. They'll be just fine."

* * *

 _~Meadow, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina shifted slightly as she heard Leopard-Law groan and pain blare through the bond. Knowing that the fun was over for now, Zerina backed up a little to give him room. When Law had returned to human form, Zerina moved forward and pressed her nose into his cheek. He was panting heavily with sweat dripping onto the ground. He shifted onto his back and opened one of his eyes, "Rina-ya?"

Zerina jumped onto his chest earning a groan from him before transforming back into her human form, "Yes Law?"

"Dd you have to do that?" He asked earning a soft giggle, "Couldn't you have mentioned that pain would be a part of this?"

Zerina hummed as she peered down at Law's face, "I could have, but figured it was easier not mentioning it."

Law glared at her, "Rina-ya."

Zerina grinned at him before leaning down and kissing him. He kissed her back after a few seconds before breaking the kiss. Zerina settled her head on his shoulder, "You'll only feel pain until your body becomes used to transforming. After that, the only thing you'll feel while transforming is your magic burning it's way through your body. It's a nice feeling after a while."

Law shook his head at the answer before looking up at the sky. The moon was slowly rising over the treeline and the area around them was silent save for the usual sounds a forest makes. Law found himself murmuring, "It's peaceful out here."

Zerina hummed softly in agreement, "It's one of the reasons I like being on islands with forests. When I was younger, I would go out into the forest close to Archer castle and stay the night in a cave I found during the times when my ability got to be too much for me."

Law considered the new piece of information, "Did it happen often?"

"Yeah," Zerina moved until she was curled up next to him, "My mom actually warded the cave for me when she figured out where I was going. It was one of the last things she did for me before..."

Law turned over and hugged her lightly. He had nothing to say about that and she didn't mind it.

* * *

 _~Captain's quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"So what will be the next step?" Law asked as they enter their room.

Zerina hummed as she walked over to the couch and began taking of her shoes while Law closed the door, "Well, You need to look up everything you can about your animal form."

"Everything?" Law asked as he made his way over to the couch and did the same with his shoes.

"Everything," Zerina took off her jacket and tossed it onto the other couch, "Even the stuff you don't want to know, you need to know in order to keep yourself from harming yourself,"

"If I don't learn everything?" Law did the same with his jacket before grabbing his hat from Zerina's head and setting it on the coffee table.

"If you don't, you could permanently transform some part of your body into that of a snow leopard or die," Zerina replied bluntly and stood up to walk over to the bookcase, "I have a few books on snow leopard so don't worry about it,"

Zerina scanned the bookcase before picking up the books she knew would be useful and the ones that she thought might have some use. Walking over to where Law was sitting, She set the stack onto the coffee table. Law looked at the books, "Why exactly do you have fourteen books on snow leopards?"

Zerina smirked at him as she straddled his lap and planted her hands on either side of his head, "I figured you'd either be a snow leopard or a wolf of some sort. The snow leopard books were fairly frequent, so I went with them."

Law settled his hands on either side of her hips, "What if I was a lion or a bear?"

Zerina snorted softly, "You a bear? You don't have the body type of a bear or the feel of a bear. A lion though..." Zerina hummed softly as she leaned down until her lips were hovering just above his, "You certainly have the cat-like feel, but you're sneakier than a lion. 'sides," She felt his hands grip her hips as her voice softened and took on a sultry tone, "I prefer my men to be leopards."

"Oh," Law's eyes went to her lips as his voice took on a husky tone, "I-"

A knock interrupted what he was going to say and Zerina growled under her breath. Taking a deep breath, Zerina called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Shachi," Zerina's eyebrow twitched as Law growled under his breath, "Is Captain with you, Z-chan?"

"I'm here," Law called out as Zerina got up and stalked towards the door with a growl, "What is it?"

Law stood up and walked over to Zerina. He grabbed her before she could wrench open the door as Shachi replied, "Aki was wondering where you were."

Zerina cursed under her breath and Law was pretty sure she wanted to murder Aki for being a cock blocker. Law was of the same opinion as this was the first time since the night after the first task that the two had been able to be alone. Pushing Zerina away, Law opened the door and told Shachi, "Tell Aki-ya that Zerina and I are going to bed."

"Tell my brother dearest," Zerina added in a sickeningly sweet voice, "That if he tries to bother us, I will tell everyone about what happened during my seventeenth birthday party as well as give Vultan my special c-brownies,"

"O-of course," Shachi shivered visibly at the tone of her voice.

"Oh and Shachi," Zerina smiled serenely at him as she peaked at him from over Law's shoulder, "I will burn everyone's secret stashes of porn magnetizes if either of us is bother the rest of the night. If no one is dying or the world isn't ending, I do not want to be bothered. Okay?"

"Y-yes Ma'am," Shachi paled and shuddered.

"Good boy," Zerina smile brightened, "Have a nice night Shachi and sweet dreams,"

"Y-you t-two," Shachi swallowed, "N-night C-captain,"

"Good night Shachi," Law watched the man take off down the corridor.

* * *

 _~Galley,_ _Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Shachi burst into the room and everyone looked at him. He pointed at Aki, "You are a complete bastard!"

"Why?" Aki looked at him in confusion.

"Z-chan's mad at me now," Shachi wailed, "Why does my luck suck?"

Sympathetic looks were given to Shachi by his crew-mates, Aki asked, "I just want to know where Law is. We need to talk."

Shachi glared at him, "You will do no such thing! If Captain and Z-chan are bothered at any point during the rest of the night without major trouble happening, Z-chan will burn everyone's secret stashes of porn. We need those things dude!"

The crew paled and swore that they wouldn't bother the two. Aki snorted and stood up, "I still need to see them. It's just porn for the Mother's sake. You can buy more."

Shachi's glare increased and he grinned, "Z-chan said and I quote, 'if he tries to bother us, I will tell everyone about what happened during my seventeenth birthday party as well as give Vultan my special c-brownies,'."

Aki paled while Vultan looked slightly torn, "Oh hell no! I'm not risking that information getting out or Vultan going crazy just to piss off Law for being a cock-block."

Vultan stood up and grabbed Aki, "Let's go then, I'd rather not be tempted."

The crew watched the duo leave before Penguin mused, "I wonder what's in those brownies."

"We can ask Z-chan tomorrow," Shachi decided before looking at the card set on one of the tables, "Let's continue playing,"

* * *

 _~Captain's quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Hogwarts Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law closed the door and murmured, "Well that was amusing."

"Idiot needs to learn not to be a fucking cock block," Zerina glared at the door.

Law chuckled as he pushed her towards the door and placed his hands on either side of her head, "He just has bad luck."

"Shitty luck," Zerina shook her head and ducked under his arms before walking towards the couch, "Now, I'm not in the mood,"

Law inwardly swore as he followed Zerina, "That's not funny."

"It isn't a joke," Zerina replied as she sat down and grabbed the book she had been reading lately.

Settling down beside her, Law reached out, "Turn towards me."

Looking at him curiously, Zerina adjusted her position on the couch until she was leaning against the pillow resting against the arm of the couch with her legs in Law's lap, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Law smirked at her with half-lidded eyes and husky tone.

Shrugging, Zerina opened her book and began reading as Law picked up one of her feet. He removed the sock and tossed it towards her boots. He began to massage her foot earning a low sigh from Zerina, "A foot massage?"

"At first," Law replied as he continued what he was doing.

Zerina was wondering where this would be going, but decided that it didn't matter since it felt nice. When Law finished with one, he moved to the other. He slowly moved up her legs after finishing her feet and Zerina realized some of what he was doing. Part of her didn't want to interrupt, but the rest of her knew that it would be better if she did. Coming to a decision, Zerina suggested, "How about we take a shower? We both could use one after are little trip into the forest and it would make sure this little idea of yours doesn't go to waste. We can soak together once we're done our shower."

Law paused in his massaging and considered her idea before nodding, "I suppose it would be nice."

* * *

 _~Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"So in two weeks, we get a new teacher?" Ginny murmured softly.

"Yes," Hermione shut her book and looked at Ginny, "I know that none of you are looking forward to it, but we need every advantage we can get,"

Ginny smiled at Hermione and grabbed her hands, "'Mione if this will make you worry about us less, I will accept the training. I don't want you worrying over me when you don't need to."

Hermione shook her head, "Gin I will worry about you regardless of what happens. I love you too much."

A throat cleared and both looked to see Neville holding Ronald by the back of the red head's robes, "I believe that he was about to curse both of you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she felt a burst of anger. Standing from her seat, Hermione stalked towards Ronald, "What gives you the fucking right?"

"Ginny is my sister! She isn't a fucking dyke you two knut whore!" Ronald snarled as he struggled against Neville's grip, "Let go of me you-"

" **Silencio!** " Hermione let her wand rest on the red head's throat, "Ronald, I've had enough of you. If it weren't for the blood between you and Gin, I would have tossed you into the forbidden forest a long time ago,"

"'Mione what are you going to do to him?" Ginny asked as she slowly stood and wrapped her arms around Hermione, "He's still my brother even if he's a stupid dick,"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before replying, "I think it's time for the potion that the twins have been working on."

Ginny's eyes widen before she grinned a lopsided grin, "'Mione, my dear, I do love your devious mind. Perhaps it would be best for them to dose him with that truth potion of theirs first, we need to know what he's been up to."

"Of course," Hermione conceeded before looking at Neville, "Nev, be a dear and hold onto him for a little longer. Blind fold him and take him up to the room, we'll be there soon enough,"

"No problem," Neville rumbled, "I'll knock him out instead. We don't want to risk the troll finding his way to our little hide out,"

"Good idea," Ginny held up her wand as Hermione moved towards the stairs, "Sorry Ronald," Ginny smiled apologetically as Ronald's eyes widened in fear, "You pushed us too far. It's a shame you won't remember any of this happening. **Stupefy** ,"

Neville heaved the now unconscious red head over his shoulder, "Shall we?"

"Of course," Ginny walked towards the portrait hole with Neville dogging her steps.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione nodded to Ginny and the red head called out, **"Enervate."**

Ronald, now tied up against a wooden chair, jerked as he came to. Hermione nodded to the twins and they went onto either side of the boy, "Ronniekins has been a bad boy."

"So," Fred grinned at the terrified boy as George took out a small bottle of some type of clear potion, "We'll be punishing you. It won't be a normal punishment,"

"No that would be too easy," George cooed at his little brother as Fred grabbed the teen and forced his mouth open, "This little potion will make it so you don't remember the last two hours, you won't be able to remember the next for either,"

"It's an odd little potion we accidentally created a year ago," Fred continued as George carefully held the bottle over Ronald's mouth, "It makes you tell the truth. It's like Veritaserum only better. Now, time to take your medicine,"

George tilted the bottle and Fred made sure Ronald swallowed it. Three seconds after Ronald swallowed the potion, they watched as his eyes took on a white sheen and his struggles stop. George looked at Hermione, "Ready for questioning, dearest Hermione."

"Good," Hermione moved towards Ronald, "Ginny get the quill ready, I want everything the troll says written down. Boys get the punishment potion ready. I want him dosed as soon as we're done with him,"

"Yes Hermione," The small group did as they were told.

Hermione smiled at Ronald, "Now, why don't we have some fun."

 **Well that's over with. I'm a bit late and a bit short. I had a lemon planned, but when I read it over this morning, I shuddered at how badly written it was.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Deathe: Thanks for the review! I have one of them planned, but the second is a bit harder to choose.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! *Grins* I think quite a few people figured it out. I would give you more, but my muse for it dried up a little. Eh pain makes writing hard.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! Well here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! I was laughing while writing them. I know. It'll be** **interesting. Who knows, maybe Gaia will smile on him. Here's another chapter, tell me what you think.**

 **Kami no Kage-Sama: Thanks for the review! I know, but Zerina and Law are cautious people.**

 **Bookdragonslayer: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! It'll be fun writing it. Sirius' reaction will be funny. Definitely, Sirius finds out that his Goddaughter is not only older and married, but she's pregnant. Sirius will be pissed at Law. It will not be water related though the kidnapping part may still be a factor. It's up to my muses at the moment.**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! Sirius's reaction will be funny.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review! The answer to your question is in this chapter. I think I already PM'd you about the rest.**

 **Okay guys! I gotta go, but thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Ronald's punishment,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Ronald's punishment, The morning after, Luna and Zerina's meeting, A talk with Captain, The bond, Law and Zerina spending time together, Ronald wakes up, McGonagall and Zerina meet, Ronald leaves Hogwarts, Tale of the Hallows, Meeting Sirius and Remus.

Aka: The chapter that wrote itself

* * *

 _~Infirmary, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall walked into the room with a frown on her face, "Poppy. What seems to be the problem?"

Madam Pomfrey was standing by one of the beds, "As you know, Severus found a student passed out just outside of the library around one in the morning."

McGonagall nodded as she walked over the matron, "Yes. The house elf that delivered the information told me that the student was given over to you."

Taking a deep breath, Madam Pomfrey waved her hand at the sleeping student, "I discovered that the student is Ronald Weasley."

Looking at the child in the bed, McGonagall could see the tell tale signs of the Weasley clan. Reddish-orange, freckles, and a lanky body. The features on the face were soft and reminded McGonagall of a younger Molly. Looking down at the blanket covered body, McGonagall realized that the boy had curves that hadn't been there nor should they be there. Looking at Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall swallowed, "Mr. Weasley was turned into a female."

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey was frowning, "And I can't turn him back. It is the result of a potion, but without knowing which one, I cannot do anything for him,"

McGonagall's ears were already ringing at the thought of hearing Molly screech through a howler or perhaps, the woman would come to the school again. Inwardly shuddering, McGonagall asked, "Will it wear off?"

"From what my spells have told me, the only way to return him to normal is for the antidote to be administered," Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I'm sorry, Minnie,"

"I'll contact hi-her parents," McGonagall was hoping that she managed to contact Arthur rather than Molly, "When h-she wakes up, I want to see if you can find out why it happened,"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey offered the acting headmistress a sympathetic look, "Good luck, Minnie,"

"To you as well, Poppy," McGonagall turned and left the infirmary.

Perhaps, she would be taking next year off after all. It would be the twins last year and that would no doubt be worse than the Marauders' last one. After everything that has gone on so far this year, McGonagall was sure that the rest of the year would be worse.

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirates Ship/Sub, Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina noticed the looks on her crew-mate's faces and snorted, "I'm not going to burn anything. Honestly, you would think I'd murdered a bunch of kittens and puppies by the way you're looking at me."

Law chuckled as he sat down beside her, "Rina-ya you're rather scary when you want to be."

Offering him a raised eyebrow, Zerina settled down next to him after setting the last plate of food onto the table, "You think I'm scary? The Surgeon of Death finds me scary?"

The disbelief in her voice made him chuckle as he filled their plates with food, "Yes, but only when you're pissed off and on your monthly."

Zerina hummed and began to eat, "I suppose that makes sense."

Law snorted softly in reply as the other members of the crew began to get their own breakfast. Shachi sat down across from the duo and asked, "So what exactly happen on your seventeenth birthday?"

"Not going to happen until Aki pisses me off enough or my kid is old enough to know," Zerina replied earning a pout from Shachi.

Shachi looked at Law, "Caaapppptaaaiiiin-"

"Shachi-ya I already know," Law was currently reading this mornings addition of the magical newspaper, "It's a rather interesting story, but I'm not going to tell it,"

Penguin snorted earning a glare from Shachi, "Shachi your luck sucks!"

Before a fight could start, Zerina said, "Boys if the galley get's trashed, you're doing the clean up."

Both straightened up in their seats, "We'll behave."

Zerina grinned before continuing to eat her breakfast. Bepo sat down beside her, "So Z-chan, what's in those brownies you talked about?"

"Catnip," The one word earning looks from everyone while she grinned brightly.

Law offered her a raised eyebrow, "Catnip?"

"Catnip," Zerina took a sip of her coffee, "Vultan goes crazy when he eats it. If you think Bepo on a sugar high is bad, Vultan is way worse when he eats catnip,"

The crew shudders as one as they remembered the few times they'd seen the bear mink on a sugar high. Zerina looked at Law and saw that he had a contemplative look on his face. Inwardly grinning at the chaos that is likely to happen, Zerina leaned against Law. He glanced at Zerina and mentally chuckled. Deciding that it would be best for their crew to not freak out at the moment, Law spoke using their bond, _"Rina-ya why doesn't Aki-ya want Vultan to have catnip?"_

'Wwwweeeellllllll,' Zerina stretched the word slowly as she ate a piece of bacon, 'Vultan's transformation happens to take over and if he's around Aki, let's just say things happen,'

Law internally grimaced at the lack of a straightforward answer, _"Rina-ya you're being vague on purpose."_

Zerina smirked at him before taking a sip of her coffee, 'If I'm vague, your curiosity will force you to get the answer yourself which will only lead to my amusement and my brother's embarrassment. Seeing as my dear older brother Aki,' Law internally shuddered at the sweet tone and was glad that Zerina was pissed at him, 'decided to be a cock block, I'm willing to embarrass him. Kitsune are sexual creatures when it comes to their mates. my animal form is a kitsune and you, my dear leopard, are my mate.'

Law was torn between being annoyed at Zerina not giving him the information he want and being happy due to the information she'd decided to give him. He wondered if her pregnancy would increase her libido even more which would make him incredibly happy. Pushing away those thoughts, Law decided that it would be interesting to see what would happen if he gave Vultan catnip, _"Will you make the brownies?"_

'I will,' Zerina grinned broadly leaving her crewmates wary.

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina opened the door as a knock sounded and smiled at the duo standing there, "Hermione, Luna it's nice to see you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to where we'll have our meeting."

Hermione nodded to her before looking at Luna in concern, "You'll be fine, right?"

"Yes 'Mione," Luna smiled weakly at Hermione while stealing a wary glance towards Zerina as the Summoner's familiar jumped onto the woman's shoulder.

A man with a shock of dark blue and purple hair walked out of the room. He looked at the two with bright pink eyes that reminded the duo of a serpent. The hat he wore resembled one of the hats Hermione had seen in Australia: An Akuba slouch hat. The hat was dark grey with a purple band that resembled scales. Hermione inwardly shuddered at how snake-like the man felt while Luna felt a faint tingle roll down her spine. The man took off his hat and bowed lightly, "Ladies. My name is Edric Hail."

"Edric is one of the medics that work with my bonded," Zerina offered with a slight laugh as both looked at her with startled expressions, "He's my guard today,"

"Guard?" Hermione asked feeling that this might not be the best idea regardless of it will help Luna.

"My bonded is wary of the people here, so he's having my crewmates watch over me," Zerina answered, "Shall we?"

"Of course," Hermione needed to get to class while Luna didn't have any until after lunch, "Luna," The blonde looked at her, "Be safe,"

"I'll try," Luna replied and hugged Hermione back when the messy haired girl grabbed her.

Hermione released Luna and gave Zerina a warning look before darting down the hallway. Zerina watched her go before looking at Luna, "Let's be on our way then."

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Living Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna looked around the room as the man, Edric, waved her inside. Zerina walked in front of her and sat down on one of the pillows that were sat on the floor. Luna slowly did the same and noted that the room hadn't changed much other than there being a lack of papers on the table. Seemingly noticing what Luna had, Zerina giggled, "My bonded is currently going over the information Hermione has given me. He feels that it's best for him to know everything about the situation here."

Luna nodded feeling herself relax a little. Zerina's familiar, Cole, lept from Zerina's shoulder and moved towards her, "Hello, Cubling."

The nickname startled Luna, but it felt right some how. Offering the little fox a hesitant smile, Luna murmured, "Hello."

The clinking of a tray made Luna look over to see Edric walking towards her. He gave her a lopsided smile and offered the tray towards her, "Tea?"

"T-thank you," She felt her face heat up as she reached out and took one of the cups.

"No problem," Edric moved towards Zerina after winking at her, "Z-chan will you need me anymore?"

Zerina hummed before shaking her head, "No. I assume you're going to take those books down to Law?"

Zerina waved towards the stack of books sitting on one of the tables. Edric nodded with a small sigh, "Yeah. I'll be back up once I get these to Captain."

"Thank you for your help Edric," Zerina offered the man a smile and he let out a laugh.

"No problem," Edric grabbed the books and left the room with a backwards wave.

Zerina turned to Luna and noted the young blonde's distracted expression. Smiling softly as the door shut, Zerina commented, "Edric's rather interesting, isn't he?"

Luna's head turned towards her and a blush sprang up, "Y-yeah."

Zerina shook her head lightly, "Don't get embarrassed, Edric's always had that effect on people."

"Really?" Luna frowned slightly.

Zerina noticed the frown, "Yeah though he doesn't really notice it. The boy's head is usually either cluttered with lyrics for a new song or some form of medical information."

Noticing what she'd called him, Luna asked, "Why'd you call him 'the boy'?"

"Edric's Seventeen, so compared to the others, he's the youngest crew-member," Luna's eyes widen at the information, "How about we get down to what we came here for? Edric's story is his to tell after all,"

Luna nodded with a small amount of reluctance. She felt the wariness that she'd been feeling since the meeting she had with the Summoner rise up to the surface of her cluttered mind. Various situations popped up in her mind, but she pushed them away with a low sigh. Taking a sip of her tea, Luna noted that she could taste the calming potion. While she normally wasn't happy with taking potions from anyone, Luna was glad for the potion as she knew this would be an eventful meeting, "What is going on with me? Why do I feel the need to trust you? Why do I feel like your..."

"Your mother?" Zerina finished earning a slow nod from Luna and the young Seer noticed how tired the Summoner looked, "The reason you feel that way is because of a bond between us. Your my Serian, my spirit child and first student. I was chosen by the Mother, Gaia, to take you under my wing, guide you, teach you, protect you, love you as I would any child of my body, and be there for you,"

Part of Luna wanted to deny it, but that part was small compared to the others. For years now, she'd seen visions of the woman before her and felt that this woman would be someone special to her. Something inside of her whispered that the Summoner was telling the truth, Luna truly wanted to believe it. She felt so tired of being alone for the most part and wanted the warmth that her visions promised her. The visions of her being curled up against the woman in front of a fire. The visions of playing with a small child that looked like the woman. The visions of warm hugs and long nights spent talking. The visions of the woman protecting her from things that she couldn't see. Luna wanted that and everything that was left unseen, but she was hesitant. She didn't know this woman or her story. What if everything she saw was a lie? It had happened before and this could be one of those times. Closing her eyes, Luna found herself murmuring, "I don't know you. I don't know your story. How am I supposed to believe this?"

Luna was surprised when Zerina said, "If you feel that way, I'll tell you my story."

Luna opened her eyes and found Zerina smiling softly down at her. Feeling some of her wariness leave her, Luna found herself murmuring, "Then tell it."

Zerina took a sip of her tea before beginning, "My story began in this world on hot July night..."

* * *

 _~Office, Hearts Pirates Ship/Sub, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law looked up as Edric walked into the room carrying the books he'd asked for, "Zerina-ya?"

"In her quarters up at the school with the little blonde," Edric replied while setting the books down on the desk after Law waved him over.

Law looked over the books as he asked, "What do you think of her?"

"She's small and definitely has had a hard life, but not in the general way," Edric's voice shifted slightly and Law glanced at the man, "She doesn't outwardly show it, but you can see it in her eyes," Law saw Edric's eyes glaze over slightly, "You can hear it in her voice as well. I've never met someone quite like her,"

"I see," Law wondered what was going on with him, "Do you believe she'll be a good addition to the crew?"

Edric's eyes snap into focus, "I think she would be though not as a fighter. A cook to help Z-chan when everyone else is busy. She looks too breakable to be a fighter."

Inwardly snorting at that, Law reminded Edric, "The same could be said about Zerina-ya, but we've seen what she can do."

Edric rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess."

Knowing that he probably wouldn't get anything else from Edric, Law dismissed him, "Go back up to the castle and guard Rina-ya."

"Of course, Captain," Edric turned and walked towards the door before pausing, "Captain?"

"Yes Edric?" Law looked at the man curiously.

"Even if she isn't a good fighter, we'll still bring her with us, right?" Edric asked in a slightly nervous voice.

Law decided to speak to Zerina about this as he replied, "Since she is to be Zerina-ya's student and Rina-ya won't let her go until she deems her perfect, we will be taking her along. I don't want Zerina-ya to pitch a fit which she would do if we didn't take Luna-ya along."

Edric gave a loud sigh of relief before leaving without another word. Law was definitely going to talk with Zerina about Edric. The man's question and replies during the time he'd spent in the room were off.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Living Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"And I was dragged here," Zerina finished with a small shake of her head, "You know the rest of it," Offering the small blonde before her a smile, "So do you believe me now?"

Zerina watched in slight concern as the little blonde shook prompting her to stand up. Moving towards the blond, Zerina let herself fall to her knees and reach out to cup the girls cheek. Zerina noted that the girl was even smaller up close which reminded her of the faerie she was contracted with. Wetness gathered on her hand as tears began to fall from Luna's eyes and the girl hoarsely whispered, "You'll leave me too. Just like Mommy did."

Zerina shook her head, "Gaia wouldn't bind us together if that was going to happen. I won't leave you alone. You're mine now after all and I take care of what's mine."

"P-promise me that you won't leave me," Luna whispered as the shaking worsened.

"I can't promise that I'll never leave you as death is a part of the life cycle," Zerina wiped away the tears, "But I can promise you that you'll never be alone again. My boys will always take care of family, you're family now," Luna bit her lip and nodded, "I, Trafalgar Zerina, promise you that I will not leave you willingly unless my time on this plane is up. On my magic and my Summoner's chain, I promise you that,"

The promise was sealed as Zerina's magic and chain pulsed for a few moments. When they settled down, Zerina felt the little blonde latch onto her and began sobbing. Zerina held Luna and felt the bond between them cement causing her to sigh a little. It looks like this part was settled for the moment though she really wished tears wouldn't be involved. With what little Zerina knew of the little blonde's past, she couldn't blame the cub. Pausing at the nickname before shrugging, Zerina decided that it felt okay to call her that. Luna was Zerina's Serian after all which meant the little blonde was technically Zerina's daughter. Pressing her nose into the blonde's hair, Zerina settled into a more comfortable position as she took in the little one's scent. Lavender, smoke, and freshly cut roses with a hint of magic.

* * *

 _~Gryffindor table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione eyed the door worriedly as she sat down next to Ginny, "Has Luna come in yet?"

"No," Ginny looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't she meeting Zerina today?"

Hermione filled up her plate as she replied, "Yes. I dropped her off with Zerina this morning."

Ginny was about to reply when she caught sight of the trio walking into the room, "Look," She pointed at them, "They're right there. Who's the guy with them?"

Hermione looked up from her plate, "I think his name is Edric Hail. He's one of Zerina's crewmates. A medic that works with her bonded."

"Odd looking, but kinda cute," Ginny looked him over as the trio got close to them, "Kind of snake-like, but it seems to fit him," Ginny looked at Luna and mused, "Hm...Maybe our dear dreamer has found someone,"

Hermione spat out her pumpkin juice and began coughing. Ginny patted her back and Hermione rasped out, "W-what the hell-"

"Are you alright?" The duo looked up to see Zerina looking at them with concern and amusement.

Hermione blushed as she realized that Zerina had most likely heard her say that. Ginny snickered under her breath before saying, "She's fine. I just said something that startled her."

"Oh?" Zerina's eyes seemed to glow in amusement, "Isn't it a bit early for children?"

Hermione began spluttering, "W-what?!"

"N-no," Ginny gasped out with a red face.

Zerina let out a soft laugh and shook her head as Luna giggled. Edric shook his head with a wry grin on his face. Hermione glared at Zerina, "That's not funny."

"I suppose you wouldn't think that way," Zerina shrugged lightly before looking at Luna, "Edric, Cole, and I are going to get some lunch,"

"I see you after dinner, right?" Luna asked earning a soft smile.

"Of course," Zerina reached out and set her hand on Luna's head.

Luna beamed at her as Zerina ruffled her hair lightly before the elder two of the trio left. Cole waved from his place on Zerina's shoulder and Luna waved back before sitting down across from Hermione. She filled her plate as Ginny and Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. Once she finished filling her plate, Luna asked, "Something wrong?"

"You let her ruffle your hair," Ginny said slowly, "Why?"

"Kitsune are physically affectionate with those they see as family," Luna smoothed out her hair before beginning to eat, "Zerina is no exception,"

Ginny was left confused while Hermione pieced together what the bond between Luna and Zerina was, "The bond makes Zerina a part of your family?"

"A part of hers," Luna corrected her in the same dreamy tone as usual, "The mother bound her as my adoptive mother and teacher,"

"And she's okay with that?" Hermione asked while Ginny gaped at Luna.

Luna paused and seemed to consider the question before replying, "She accepts it as the bond is completely instinctive."

"And you're okay with it?" Hermione continued with a worried frown.

"Yes. I...I'm not alone in my family anymore," Luna began eating once again.

Hermione nodded with a slight frown. She hadn't expected their bond to be like that, but if Luna was okay with it, she would accept it. She would need to speak with Zerina and make sure the Summoner knew what Luna meant to them all. It was her job to look after her friends.

* * *

 _~Guest table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Edric looked at Zerina as they settled down, "So is everything alright?"

"Yes," Zerina began piling things onto a plate, "Luna and I are alright,"

"I hope so," Edric shifted in his seat before reaching out to get himself some lunch, "Why did she end up crying?"

Zerina paused with her fingers curled around a roll before picking it up and placing it onto her plate, "Luna's past from what I've found out so far has been troubled. To find that she has someone knew to care for her in a way that has long since been blocked off, the walls she put up were shattered. The emotions she spent time locking away were finally brought to the surface once more and she broke down. It's that simple."

Edric nodded as he took in the information. Edric found himself musing aloud, "You know something? What you just said was something that Captain would probably say."

Zerina hummed softly and smiled as she began eating, "We're rubbing off on each other in more ways than most would think."

* * *

 _~Captains Quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina walked into the room and smiled upon seeing Law sitting on the couch with one of the leopard books she'd given him. Taking off her boots, Zerina set them down by the door next to his shoes and padded over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on top of his, Zerina asked, "How far have you gotten?"

"Second book," Law replied while reaching up to rest his right hand on her arms, "Had a good day?"

Zerina hummed softly, "Mhmm."

Setting his book down on the table, Law reached up and carefully pulled Zerina into his lap. He kissed her softly, "I'm glad."

Zerina leaned against him as he picked up the book again. Using her magic, Zerina snagged the book on wizarding runes she'd gotten and began reading it. The two stayed in that position until a knock sounded on the door. Looking at the clock, Zerina noted that it had been an hour since she'd gotten back from her after dinner meeting with Luna. Law set his book down as he called out, "Who is it?"

"Captain," Bepo's voice sounded through the door, "I have the lists of supplies,"

"Come in," Law bid and the door opened.

Bepo lit up upon seeing Zerina and she grinned at him as she placed her book down next to Law's. Getting out of Law's lap, Zerina walked over to Bepo and hugged the bear. He hugged her with one arm while holding out the lists with his other hand. Law chuckled as he took the list and Bepo fully hugged Zerina, "Do you need anything Captain?"

"No," Law began looking over the lists.

"Then I'll be going," Bepo released Zerina and she smiled at him, "Night Z-chan,"

"Night Bepo," Zerina replied and the bear-mink left.

Looking towards Law, she noted that he was walking over to his desk. Inwardly shrugging, Zerina walked back over to the couch and began reading her book once more.

* * *

 _~Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Ronald Weasley found himself waking up to the rather familiar white ceiling of the infirmary with a severe headache and no knowledge of how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was heading down to the common room to find an opponent for chess. Sitting up slowly, Ronald noticed that his chest felt heavy, but ignored it as it was common for him to have a new body part each time he ended up in this place. Noticing Madam Pomfrey walking out of her office, Ronald called out, "Madam Pomfrey-"

He stopped himself and frowned. Why did his voice sounded diffrent? Sure it was better than sounding like he'd gargled rocks or something, but it was disconcerting. Madam Pomfrey walked towards him with a frown on her face, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head's about to explode and my chest feels heavy," Ronald answered while trying not to wince at the sound of his voice, "How did I end up in here this time?"

"Professor Snape found you passed out just outside of the library this morning around one A.M," Madam Pomfrey answered earning a frown from the boy, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was walking down the stairs to the common room since I wanted to find someone to play a game of chess with," Ronald answered earning a frown and look of concern from Madam Pomfrey, "What's wrong with me?"

Madam Pomfrey hesitated for a few moments before conjuring a mirror. She levitated it in front of him and he was surprised to see the hot chick in the mirror, "Mr. Weasley from what I've been able to discover, you've been turned into a girl and I have no way to turn you back."

"W-what?!" Ronald tried and failed not to squeak, "Why can't you turn me back?"

"A potion of unknown origin caused this and I can't do anything until it's discovered," Madam Pomfrey replied, "Your parents have been informed and are most likely on their way-"

The doors slammed open and Molly Weasley rushed into the room, "Ronald! Where is my boy?!"

"Right here," Madam Pomfrey winced at the shriek as Ronald turned towards hi-her mother.

"My baby boy," Molly wailed as she reached him, "You've been turned into a girl,"

"Mom," Ronald gasped as h-she was crushed into a hug, "Can't breath,"

Madam Pomfrey moved away from the woman and her new daughter while placing a ward over the two to give them privacy. Offering the patriarch of the Weasley's a tired smile, Pomfrey said, "Hello Mr. Weasley. I'll get right to the point. I can't turn Ronald back due to the unknown potion used to transform him into this. My suggestion is to take him home and meet with some healers from Saint Mungo's about treatment."

Arthur nodded with a frown, "I'll speak to the acting headmistress and get this sorted out. Thank you for trying."

"It's my job," Madam Pomfrey turned and walked towards her office in order to give the three time to sort themselves out.

She really felt sorry for them though she did admit that perhaps Ronald needed this. It would hopefully make him realize that his views on women were wrong.

* * *

 _~Captains Quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law finished looking over the lists, "From what I can see, we're doing fairly well on supplies."

"Good," Zerina looked up from her book, "Are you going to come back over here?"

Chuckling as he stood up, Law moved over to the couch and took Zerina's book from her hands. Marking the page, he set it down before picking Zerina up and setting her on the table. He laid down and said, "Lay with me."

"You could have just asked," Zerina shook her head lightly.

She got off the table and settled down on top of him since he took up most of the space on the couch while laying on his back. Law wrapped his arms around her as she settled her head on his chest. Law smiled before closing his eyes as Zerina listened to his heart beat.

* * *

 _~Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall smiled at Zerina as the Summoner settled in the seat across from her, "Thank you for meeting me."

"It's no trouble," Zerina settled in the seat while the penguin hatted man with her stood behind it, "So what's this meeting about?"

"Mr. Black has agreed to your terms and will be bringing along an old friend of his as well," McGonagall saw her nod, "In Mr. Black's word, 'It's better to have a friend that can leash you then have no one and end up ruining any chance of a relationship.',"

Zerina snorted as the penguin hatted man grinned, "Hey Z-chan, I think we'll get along fine with this guy."

"A single sentence has you believing you'll have a life long friend," Zerina shook her head, "This is why Law get's to choose our new crewmates not you,"

"So mean," The man pouted and Zerina smirked at him.

"Someone has to be and since Law isn't here, I need to be the mean one," Zerina snickered as the man wailed.

"Captain has corrupted you!" He pointed at Zerina with in an over dramatic way that reminded McGonagall of Sirius back when the boy was a lion cub, "You used to be so nice, but now you're mean!"

Zerina shook her head and McGonagall cleared her throat, "Perhaps we could get back to the meeting."

Zerina nodded lightly as the penguin hatted man fell silent, "Of course, I assume the meeting will be Saturday?"

"Yes. I've arranged it so that the meeting will occur after lunch," McGonagall tried to ignore how fast the mood changed with the duo well trio if she was counting the fox currently curled up in Zerina's lap, "I will come find you after I've gotten Sirius and his guest settled in the meeting room,"

"I'll make sure we're in the castle," Zerina promised, "Anything else?"

McGonagall nodded as she picked up a piece of parchment, "I've found a guide for your...crew's," The word felt foreign and McGonagall had the feeling that it should stay that way, "Trip to Diagon Alley. I've also arranged for transport for both you and whatever you're bringing along with you. I'm going to assume you'll have things you need to store in the bank?"

"More like things we'll trade with the bank before we go shopping," Zerina ran her fingers through Cole's fur, "We have treasure that's taking up space,"

McGonagall was tempted to ask what treasure and where they got it, but had the feeling that it was best left alone, "Of course, I also have transport back to the school for both you and whatever things you'll be buying."

"Good," Zerina was happy that it was taken care of, "When will this trip be?"

"Next Wednesday," McGonagall replied earning a nod, "That's all I had to say,"

"You have my thanks," Zerina let Cole climb onto her shoulder before she stood, "I assume you'll have the other crews trips figured out soon?"

"I'm working on that," McGonagall watched Zerina nod before she left with the penguin hatted man.

McGonagall leaned back into her seat and contemplated the meeting. While she'd interacted with the Summoner before, McGonagall had never been that close to her. Even if sensing the power of other's wasn't one of her gifts, McGonagall could almost feel the power moving through Zerina. Compared to Dumbledore's lake, Zerina was an ocean filled to the brim with magic. McGonagall wondered where all that power had come from. When she'd first met Zerina back when the Summoner was a baby, McGonagall had only felt the usual amount of magic a magical child should have. It made her wonder what had changed since then.

* * *

 _~Guest Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina sat down next to Law and looked across the table at her brother, "So I've found out that our meeting with Black will be after lunch on Saturday and he'll be bringing a friend along."

"An unknown?" Aki grimaced, "I don't like it,"

"I don't mind it," Zerina countered as she began eating, "He's agreed to my terms. He'll still be outnumbered by two Summoners and all our familiars,"

"True," Aki looked at Law, "What do you think?"

"Zerina-ya is right," Law smirked, "Besides, I can take the two of them a part if they try to cause trouble,"

Zerina hummed softly, "We'll make sure their wands are sitting at the middle of the table."

Aki conceded to Zerina and Law before remembering something, "Have you figured out anything about that wand yet?"

"Which wand?" Zerina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The wand Law took from Dumbledore," Aki replied earning a hum from Zerina.

Law tried to remember what happened to it before shrugging, "I think it's somewhere inside our room."

"Sub or school?" Zerina asked feeling curious.

"Sub," Law hadn't gotten around to messing with it yet, "Why do you ask?"

Aki picked up his sandwich, "I was wondering if I could see it."

Law looked at him in disgust for his food choice, "Why?"

Aki took a bite while hiding a smirk before chewing and swallowing in order to answer, "I'm curious as to what they've used to create them. Zerina won't let me touch hers and I haven't figured out how to get another one."

Law considered the request before shaking his head, "If you wish to see a wand so badly, you should speak to someone here about them or look it up in the library."

Aki grimaced, but didn't argue since Law technically owned the wand now. Zerina noticed the look on Aki's face and said, "There's a wand maker in Diagon, you could probably talk to him."

Aki perked up at that, "I'll speak to McGonagall about going to meet him. Thanks sis."

Zerina shrugged and replied, "No problem. You'll probably never be able to use what he tells you though."

Aki flushed lightly, "I know that, but it seems like an interesting subject. Vult might want to learn."

Vultan shook his head, "It seems rather dull. I'd rather make things in my forge."

"You're all conspiring against me," Aki accused while spearing a tomato.

"Your accusation wounds me," Zerina placed a hand over her heart.

"Shut it," Aki growled at her earning a soft laugh.

* * *

 _~Captains Quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was digging through the drawers of Law's desk when he walked in. Offering her a raised eyebrow as he set Kikoku against the wall, he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"The wand you took from Dumbledore," Zerina answered as she continued to riffle through the drawers.

"I thought you didn't like the feeling it gave you," Law found his curiosity peaked, "Why look for it?"

Zerina looked up at him, "While I didn't like the feeling it gave me, it reminded me of something."

"'Reminded you of something'?" Law walked over and bent down to open the bottom drawer, "What did it remind you of?"

"A legend," Zerina answered as she watched him take out what she now knew to be the false bottom of the drawer.

"A legend?" Law picked up the wand and handed it to her, "What legend?"

Zerina stood up from the desk and walked over to the book cases, "I came across it when we were on Lumber island."

"During the time you disappeared while I was fitted for that kimono?" Law asked earning a nod, "What legend?"

Zerina picked up a rather old looking tome and moved towards the couch. Setting down the wand and the book, Zerina began shifting through the pages until she found the one she was looking for, "Here it is, the legend of Hallows."

"What's it about?" Law joined her on the couch.

"In a time long since past, the brother's three were on their way to their grandfather's funeral when they came to a river that they couldn't pass," Zerina read aloud, "It is said that the only way across the river was to die. The middle brother suggested that they turn back. The eldest denied the request stating that going back would take hours and he wanted to be there for their grandfather's funeral. The youngest brother suggested that they use magic to cross,"

"The three were Summoners?" Law asked earning a shake of her head.

"The eldest was a war mage, the middle a potion master and green mage, and the youngest was a beast mage," Zerina explained before shushing him as she continued, "So the brothers combined their magic to create a bridge to cross the river. On the other side, a cloaked figure stood by a tree as white as newly fallen snow. The elder brother kept his brother's back and called out 'Who are you?'. The cloaked figure let out a raspy laugh, 'I am the one thing all creatures fear.'. The elder brother didn't understand nor did the middle, but the younger brother knew for he could feel the void that the figure created,"

"How could he feel that?" Law couldn't stop himself from asking.

Zerina merely smiled softly, "Beast mages are able to sense the life forces of those around them."

"So the cloaked figure..." Law trailed off as he realized what the cloaked figure was.

Zerina continued on with the story, "Clearing his throat, the youngest spoke in a friendly tone, 'You are Death.'. The other brother's were about to scold him when the cloaked figure let out a raspy laugh, 'Clever. You are figured me out as well as figured out a way across. Though you came up with the plan, you needed your brother's help to create the bridge. To honor you for getting one over me, I will give each of you one gift.'. The brother's were surprised by the offer, but eager for the reward. The elder brother was greedy for fame and the wealth it would bring him, 'I want a focus that will make me unbeatable in a fight.'. Death walked over to the white tree and took a single branch. With that branch, he crafted a wand and gave it to the eldest brother, 'Take this and you'll never be defeated in a fight.'. The elder brother took the wand and Death looked towards the middle brother. The middle brother wanted something that could reunite him with those he loved, but lost, 'I wish for something that will allow me to recall those that I have lost from your hands.'. Death walked over to the river and plucked a smooth stone from the bed. With the stone, he forced it to become a small gem and gave it to the middle brother, 'Any that have fallen into my hands can be retrieved using this stone.'. Death looked towards the youngest brother. The youngest brother was wary of the being," Zerina smirked at this as did Law, "He knew that Death had to be angry that they had escaped his clutches, so he decided that it would be best if Death couldn't find him, 'I want something that will allow me to travel as I wish without being found by you.'."

"The smartest of the three," Law mused earning a soft laugh from Zerina.

Zerina shook her head lightly and continued, "Death stared at the youngest for some time before pulling off the cloak it wore. The figure faded out of existence before solidifying with a second cloak covering it. Death gave the youngest brother his cloak, 'Take this and you shall never be found while wearing it,' Death looked at the trio, 'Beware that this shall not be the last you'll see of me.'. Death disappeared and the brother's continued on their way to their grandfather's funeral."

"I assume that the rest involves each of them dying?" Law asked earning a nod.

"The eldest is murdered in his sleep and the wand stolen. The middle brought back the lover he'd lost only for her to be a shade. He ended up killing himself," Zerina turned the page in the book and looked over the last part of the legend, "The youngest brother lived a very long life before he took of the cloak and gave it to the grandson that reminded him of himself. When Death came for him, he greeted the being and said, 'My time has come, old friend, and I'm ready to go with you.'. The two left with the grandson watching,"

"So you believe that the wand I took from Dumbledore is the one from the legend?" Law picked up the piece of wood, "Shouldn't it be white?"

Zerina shrugged as she stole it from him, "Someone could have had the bright idea of dyeing black and carving runes into it to disguise it," She turned it over in her hands, "If the feeling I'm getting from it means anything, I believe that it is."

"How would it be in this world then?" Zerina considered the question.

Leaning into Law, Zerina contemplated her answer, "Anything could have happened. The same event could have happened here or someone from back home could have brought it here."

"So you have no idea?" Law asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"No, but we can visit the Gaia vault and ask her when we go to Diagon," Zerina set the wand down before curling up against him, "I'd rather that we leave the wand be until then,"

"You think it's dangerous?" Law looked down at her.

"As dangerous as any weapons is," Zerina turned her head towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Please don't do anything to it until we know what it is,"

Law looked at the wand before nodding, "Alright."

Zerina pressed her lips to his and Law turned wrap his arms around her.

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Ginny hugged her father, "You'll be careful right?"

"I always am," Ginny assured the man, "Just watch over Ronald,"

Arthur internally winced at the name and how it cemented the fact that his children had grown apart, "I will."

Molly looking at the children that were staying at the school, "Watch out for each other and find out who did this to your brother."

"We'll try," The three chorused while internally rolling their eyes.

Arthur noticed how Molly was frowning and stepped in to keep things peaceful, "Molly we should go now."

"Right," Molly moved towards the fire place with Ronald held against her side, "Ready to go home, sweet heart?"

"Yes," Ronald blushed as the twins snickered and shot them a glare.

"Leave your broth-sister alone," Molly amended with a slight wince.

"Yes, Mother," The twins chorused while grinning at their younger sibling.

Molly bundled Ronald off into the floo and Arthur looked at his children, "We love you."

"We know Dad," Ginny smiled at him.

Arthur smiled back before looking at Fred and George, "Try not to get into too much trouble. We'll have enough of that with Ronald."

The twins nodded, "Don't worry, Gin-Gin will make sure we keep on the right side of the line."

"Don't call me that you idiots!" Ginny shrieked at the two earning grins.

Arthur shook his head before looking at McGonagall, "Thank you for this."

"It's no trouble," McGonagall gave Arthur a warm smile, "I wish you luck,"

"And I you, you'll need it with those three," Arthur shook his head as McGonagall laughed lightly, "Until next time, Professor,"

"Until then," McGonagall replied and the man was gone in a flash of flames, "Go to your common room,"

"Yes Professor," The three took off through the door.

* * *

 _~Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked into the school feeling nostalgic as they looked around. The pranks they played moved through their minds as well as every moment that happened in this hall. They both looked up to see McGonagall walking down the stairs with a slight smile on her face, "I see that you've managed to get here just fine."

"Yeah," Sirius felt himself grow nervous, "So what's going to happen?"

"I'll take you to the meeting room," McGonagall answered while waving the two to follow her, "You'll place your wands on the center of the table. I'll be bringing Zerina and the other's to the meeting room after I get you two settled,"

Sirius frowned as they followed McGonagall up the stairs, "Why? Do they think we're going to attack them?"

"From what I've learned during my interactions with the people in question, the world they live in is very dangerous," McGonagall tried to keep her tone neutral as she answered Sirius, "I believe that due to the nature of their world, they expect attacks at any time even in what is supposed to be neutral territory. Regardless of this, they do not know you and will be taking precautions to make sure nothing bad happens,"

Remus placed a pacifying hand on Sirius' shoulder to calm the man, "Sirius just go with it."

Sirius struggled with himself for a few moments before nodding, "Alright."

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina watched as Vultan moved around while looking over all her tools. Law took a seat next to her on one of the few clear tables, "It's a nice set up."

"It's comfortable and workable," Zerina replied as Aki shook his head at the amount of weapons currently being displayed.

"Sis you did do something other than work in here, right?" Aki asked while picking up a dagger.

Zerina rolled her eyes at the question, "Yes. I went to some classes, taught some kids, and worked with some potions."

Aki paused and looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Face mask?"

"Used my magic to cover my nose and mouth," Zerina glared at him, "I'm a potions mistress for a damn good reason, Aki,"

Aki winced at the tone, "Sorry sis, I'm just concerned since you didn't know about..."

Zerina waved him off as Vultan declared, "A decent forge with good tools," He turned to Zerina, "Do you mind if I use it?"

Zerina shook her head, "No though I suggest making a contract with the goblins to sell anything you make."

"They're fair?" Vultan asked earning a nod, "Then I will do so while in Diagon,"

A knock sounded on the door and Zerina waved a hand making it open to reveal McGonagall, "Time to go?"

McGonagall nodded and the four began to move. Law got off the table and held out a hand for Zerina earning an eye roll though she took the hand. Aki and Vultan moved towards the door with the other two following. The three summon familiars were currently walking next to their master.

* * *

 _~Meeting Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked around the room and noted that it was the same one she'd used during her last meeting. Looking at the two men sitting at the table, Zerina decided that they didn't look like much compared to the other men she'd seen, but they were still dangerous. Both had sizable magical cores, the one on the left had the feel of a transformation of the canine variety; however, the one on the right felt like one of the cursed ones. Glancing towards Aki, she noted that he was looking at the man on the right warily. He noticed her glance and nodded prompting her to frown. Sitting down in the chair Law had offered her, she looked at the duo, "So...How about we start with introductions then move onto the reason why we're here?"

The two men nodded and the cursed one spoke, "My name is Remus Lupin."

"I'm Sirius Black, you're godfather," The man on the left said with a grin.

Law glared at him for the possessive tone and took Zerina's hand, "I am Trafalgar Law. I'm her Bonded."

"Trafalgar Zerina," Zerina squeezed Law's hand, "I'm the person you wanted to talk with,"

"Archer Aki," Aki grinned at them, "I'm her adoptive brother,"

"Archer-Locks Vultan," Vultan rumbled out, "Aki's bonded,"

Zerina cleared her throat as a small silence fell, "Okay so you wanted to meet me, why?"

Sirius took a deep breath before letting it out and saying, "Your parents named me your godfather on the day you were born. If anything ever happened to them, you were supposed to go to me for care."

Zerina nodded lightly, "But that never happened."

Sirius shook his head, "I got you out of rubble created by whatever the snake bastard did, but Hagrid met me outside. I gave you to him since he was supposed to take you somewhere safe. I went out hunting for the man that had betrayed your parents only for him to get away. I ended up in prison."

Law sneered at the man, "You were out smarted by the man you sought revenge from and couldn't even stay out of jail."

Sirius bristled as Zerina turned to look at Law with a small glare, "La-"

"If I had been in my right mind, I would have gotten the bastard, but I wasn't," Sirius growled out, "You try losing everyone you care for-"

"Oh I know that pain very well," Law glared at Sirius and Zerina sighed.

"Perhaps we should all **Calm** down," A wave of calm fell over the room, "I understand your reasons, Mr. Black, but that doesn't tell me what you want from me,"

Sirius was shaken by how calm he felt, but shook it off as he said, "I want to get to know my goddaughter and the bastard you married."

"A bastard?" Law snorted, "You don't even know me and you call me a bastard,"

Zerina giggled and shook her head as Sirius growled, "You married my goddaughter, so that's all I need to know that you're a bastard."

"Law's a good man," Zerina heard Aki snort, "He can be an ass at times, but he's a good man to those that he cares for,"

Sirius huffed, "I still think he's a bastard."

"Sirius," Remus shook his head, "Play nice,"

"Moony," Sirius pouted and Law chuckled earning the duo's attention.

"I think you'll get along with him," Law commented with a smirk while Zerina blushed, "He's childish just like you,"

Aki snickered making Zerina blush even more, "He's got you there," Aki then grinned as he commented, "I hope your kid ends up like you rather than Law."

"K-kid?" Sirius stuttered with wide eyes and pointed at Zerina, "You're a mother?"

"I'm expecting," Zerina shot a glare towards Aki, "It's supposed to be a secret for now, but someone has a big mouth,"

Sirius gaped at her before wailing, "I failed James! You're too young to be a mother!"

Remus face palmed as Sirius stood up and began running around the room wailing that it was a tragedy. Sirius finally fainted and Remus commented, "Well that could have gone better."

"No kidding," Zerina shook her head, "I'm 23, so having a kid isn't too bad at my age,"

"Considering your job, it's actually good compared to some of the others," Aki mused before looking at Remus, "So, what's your curse?"

Remus bristled and Zerina groaned, "You have no fucking tact."

Aki rolled his eyes, "Hey at least I asked."

Snorting at him, Zerina looked at Remus, "No one here cares about curses unless it will affect us. Considering the feel of it, I think you're a were."

"I am," Remus looked at her with surprise, "You aren't disgusted?"

"No. I know a few of those that ended up cursed," Zerina offered him a curious look, "So what curse are you under?"

"Werewolf," Remus answered, "There are more curses?"

"Tons, but the were curse is the most varied," Zerina hummed softly as she examined the curse with her ability, "From what I can tell, you were bitten when you were a child, right?"

"Yes," Remus felt slightly shaky as he asked, "Do you know of any cures?"

Zerina nodded, "A few, but it depends on the curse."

Aki added his two cents, "If it was transferred by bite, the cure has to be taken by the tenth year with the curse or it won't work."

Remus looked down at the table, "I see-"

"That's the potion that cures it," Zerina reminded Aki while Law looked intrigued, "The ritual can be used at any time though preferably on the date the curse was applied,"

Aki nodded as he considered the information, "I think I remember reading that. It's actually pretty easy to get the ingredients for."

"The rule of three will be applied due to the wolfen nature of the curse," Zerina looked at Law, "I'll give you the book I have on this stuff and answer your question once you're done with it,"

Law nodded when they heard a groan. Looking at the man on the floor, they watched him wake up. He looked around before asking, "Moony was that a dream?"

"No Padfoot," Remus chuckled as Sirius groaned.

"Damn," He stood up and brushed himself off before sitting down again, "I wish it had been,"

 **End of chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed. Nothing is missing from the chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for your review! Law just reminds me of one. I thought that too.** **Mollysaugust of doom...interesting.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought that. I haven't decided Molly's fate just yet. No death yet, but Ronald maybe out of the picture very soon.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review!**

 **Kitteninthemoonlight: Thanks for the review! You really made my day so thank you!**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! Thank you for pointing it out. Sometimes my mind writes faster than my hands.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! You spelled it right. I can see that happening and am planning on them meeting up. Personalities and well, I can imagine Sirius being drunk all the time especially with how where he was during the Order of the Phoenix. Glad you like that paring. I wasn't sure how people would take it.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review! I appreciate your opinion and I can see how you'd think that way.**

 **Alright that's it for now. I'll see you all the next time I update. Have a nice night/day/week!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: After the meeting, Col

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: After the meeting, Cole's story, McGonagall speaks to the Gryffindors/Zerina, Entrance hall introductions, the night bus sucks, a talk in the bar, Diagon Ally, and Gringotts for the pirates.

Aka: A bit of filler and background.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was settled on a pillow just in front of the coffee table with Law sitting on one across from her. Rather meditate as Law was doing at the moment, Zerina was reviewing the meeting that had ended not even an hour ago. After Sirius had woken up, they'd spent a few moments just staring at each other until the man said that 'I guess you having a kid proves that you don't need me around, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to be apart of your life,'. The rest of the meeting had been spent talking about how the man knew her birth parents and the cure for Remus' curse. Zerina still didn't know what to think about the man, but was slightly glad that he was going to be their guide for the trip to Diagon. Remus was going as well if only to allow Zerina and Aki to get a better look at his curse. Mentally sighing, Zerina wondered if she'd ever be close to the man. Zerina was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when a hand cupped her chin. Looking at Law, she smiled sheepishly as he asked, "Lost in thought?"

"Yeah," Zerina blushed lightly, "Sorry,"

Law chuckled and released her chin as he settled back onto his pillow, "You have a right to be."

The familiar words made her snort, "Copy cat."

Law smirked at her in reply as he settled his hands behind him and leaned back making his hat shadow his eyes a little, "You were thinking about the meeting."

Zerina didn't deny it. Instead, she asked, "What's your opinion on Black?"

Law was silent for a few moments telling Zerina that he was considering every piece of information he'd managed to get out of the man. When Law spoke, the tone he used was grudging, "He's interesting."

Zerina found herself giggling, "You don't like him."

"He seems like a..." Law trailed off.

"Dog?" Zerina supplied and gained a nod, "He's a dog transformer. It kinda makes sense that you wouldn't really like him,"

Law snorted at her observation, "It's not that. I don't like how he looked at you."

"So jealousy?" Zerina snickered earning a glare from Law.

"I'm not jealous," Law insisted with a frown, "I just don't like how he looked at you. It was creepy," Zerina rolled her eyes and leaned back against the coffee table, "What do you think of him?"

Zerina was slightly surprised by the question, "W-what do I think of him?" Law nodded in reply to her question, "I don't really know what to think of him," Zerina sighed softly at the insisting look in Law's eyes, "From the stories he told us, I don't really like how he was during his time in school. I can see that he's changed and matured which is good, but I don't think I'll be able to trust him very much," Zerina bit her lip, "With his actions in the past, I can tell that he's reckless which has the potential to get him killed."

"You're reckless," Law pointed out reminding Zerina of her own mistakes.

Setting a hand on her scarred stomach, Zerina nodded, "True. I've learned to be less reckless, but some people don't change even if events happen that push them to see that their recklessness has costs," Law gave her a nod to show he understood, "He's childish, but I can tell he can be serious if the situation calls for it. He's an educated wizard and most likely has access to knowledge that we don't which would be a boon to us if he is willing to teach it. He wants to get to know me and he's willing to go at our pace rather than force us."

"So what do you want to do?" Law prompted after she fell silent.

Zerina considered everything that she said and felt before responding, "I want to get to know him and I think he would make a good pirate. I think Lupin would make a good pirate too if only to keep Sirius from killing himself, but I don't think they would be good additions to the crew."

Law was silent for a little while before he nodded, "I believe that you are correct. Perhaps, they would be good members for Redhair-ya's crew?"

Zerina thought about that suggestion and could actually see it, "I can see it. We'll have to talk with Shanks though."

Zerina was surprised when Law smirked at her, "Feel better now?"

Opening her mouth to reply, Zerina was surprised to find that she did feel better. The weight that the Sirius situation caused had eased and now Zerina felt lighter. Smiling softly, Zerina nodded, "Yeah. I feel better."

"Good," Law stood up and moved over to Zerina, "Now, I think we have better things to be doing than just sitting around,"

Zerina took the hand he held out while looking at him in faux disbelief, "You want to go help Luffy explore the castle?"

Law grimaced, "Don't joke about that."

Snickering softly, Zerina stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I assume you're planning on using the lack of our boys and allies to your advantage?"

Pulling her close, Law leaned down to kiss her softly in reply.

* * *

 _~Treasure room, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina let her fingers run over the pieces of gold that were lying around, "So how much are we going to trade?"

"I believe that a quarter would be reasonable for the first trade," Law replied earning a small nod, "I assume that chest you had sent to us from them will be able to fit it?"

"I believe so," Zerina picked up one of the daggers lying atop one of the piles, "What of the weapons? I assume that most of these are to be sold,"

Law look up from the pile he was examining and considered the question. It was a valid point since most of them wouldn't see any use and Zerina was going to be enhancing most if not all the weapons currently in use starting next week, "I suppose. Are they of good enough quality that the goblins will be willing to trade with us?"

Zerina examined the dagger and noted the faults it had, "I'll have to go through them, but I'm sure some of them would be good enough. The ones that aren't can be melted down and I can mold the metal in bars which will either be used by me to make more weapons to sell or sold to the goblins depending on the metal,"

"Will you be able to seperate the various metals?" Law asked as he picked up a long sword with a golden handle and sapphire gem promel.

"I have a few summons that can do that," Zerina informed him as she set the dagger down and picked up a rather nice looking shaolin spade, "Where did you get this?"

Law walked over and took the spade from her, "We ended taking a small trip to Wano country to drop off that samurai, his son, and their friend."

Zerina hummed in acknowledgement, "I kinda wish I coulda gone with you. The Summoner's there tend to have access to some decent summon crystals that are tied to creatures of myth like kitsune's and dragons. I think one of the older Summoner clans native to Wano have a crystal that will summon the Kyuubi."

Cole growled at her, "Don't talk about that bastard when I'm around."

Zerina rolled her eyes as Law asked, "Why doesn't he like the Kyuubi and who/what is the Kyuubi?"

"The Kyuubi is the title of the summon that rules the fox summons," Zerina explained as she turned to look over pair of long swords, "The current Kyuubi is called Yoko. Yoko is a nine tailed fox with a talent for plant and sky magic,"

"He shouldn't be the Kyuubi!" Cole spat with a growl, "The bastard can't even use Fox Fire!"

Zerina reached out and ran her fingers over Cole's fur, "Cole doesn't like Yoko because of how arrogant he is as well as his lack of Fox Fire."

"What exactly is Fox Fire?" Law asked curiously.

"Fox Fire is the spiritual fire that all kitsunes can create," Zerina held up her hand and soft blue tinted white flames curled up against her palm, "The fire can only hurt if we allow it to,"

Law reached out and felt warmth spread over his hand from the flames, "And why is it important that this Yoko-ya can't use Fox Fire?"

"The Kyuubi is the strongest of the foxes and generally a master of all abilities that a fox can have," Zerina explained as Cole muttered unpleasant things under his breath, "Yoko is one of the few kitsune's that doesn't possess this fire. It has often led to his leadership being questioned and him being...hated by the more traditional kitsunes,"

"So why has no one challenged him?" Law asked earning a groan from Cole.

"They have and all of them have lost," Zerina looked at Cole in amusement as he glared at her, "Cole challenged him and lost horribly,"

"I almost beat the bastard!" Cole shouted as his tails thrashed behind him.

"Only because Yoko didn't want to kill you," Zerina shook her head lightly.

"I wish he had," Cole growled hoarsely jumped off the pile of gold he had been sitting on and took off through the door before Zerina could reply.

Zerina winced and looked down at the gold pile he had been sitting on. Setting down the shaolin spade, Law asked, "Rina-ya what is wrong with Cole?"

Zerina set the sword she was holding down and ran a hand through her hair, "Cole is Yoko's youngest son."

"He hates his father?" Law was surprised and felt a small amount of pity for the kitsune.

"Cole's life was hard for him until he finally became my familiar because his mother wasn't Yoko's mate," Zerina looked at Law with a small frown, "Cole's mother was Yoko's summoner,"

"But Cole is-" Law began only for Zerina to hold up a hand earning a slight glare from him for the interruption.

"Cole was born a kitsune cub rather than a human or humanoid," Zerina ignored the glare, "It's one the rarer results of a summoner/summon coupling," Zerina sighed softly, "Cole's mother was disgusted by the fox she'd given birth to and gave him to Yoko,"

"She gave up her child just because he was in the form of an animal?" Law asked feeling slightly disgusted by Cole's mother.

"Yes," Zerina frowned at the thought, "Yoko took Cole before destroying the crystal that tied him to Cole's mother,"

"Summons can do that?" Law felt surprised.

Zerina nodded with a sad look, "It's rare that a summon will do it because of all the shit that the Summoner has to go through just to prove that they're worthy to summon them. From what I know, the summon will only break the contract for three reasons though it could be more," Zerina didn't like talking about this, "Cole's mother broke one of them. Any child created during a summon/Summoner union must be cherished due to the rarity of children on both sides."

Law didn't push Zerina for anymore information on that part, "So why does Cole hate Yoko?"

"Because Yoko kept what happened from him," Law found himself grudgingly agreeing with the stupid fox, "Cole was diffrent from the rest of Yoko's children as he couldn't take on a human form nor could he use the plant magic Yoko was known for nor could he use the magic of the pipe fox that Yoko's mate could use. The kitsune that surrounded Cole looked down on him for his lack of abilities. Cole found out by accident what happened and found himself hating Yoko for it," Zerina shook her head sadly, "Cole's hate for Yoko has grown ever since,"

Law looked at Zerina and asked, "You wish that he wouldn't?"

"As much as I love Cole," Zerina bit her lip, "I know he's wrong to hate Yoko. Yoko kept the information from Cole, but Cole hasn't listened to Yoko's side of the story," Law looked at her in interest, "Yoko's former Summoner ordered Yoko to sleep with her while she had taken a potion that would make damn sure she was pregnant,"

"I thought summons could ignore orders," Law was slightly confused.

"Orders that go against a summons values can be ignored," Zerina clarified for him, "Yoko is one of the rare few kitsune that will sleep with their Summoner if asked just because of the contract between them,"

"Even if he has a mate?" Law didn't really like the fox all that much at the moment.

Zerina shrugged lightly, "Yoko's mate is okay with it for whatever reason. I'm not even going to pretend to understand their relationship."

Law decided that it would be best to get off the topic, "I assume you can summon Yoko-ya."

Zerina shook her head with a small smile, "Nope. I've talked to him when I visited the kitsune area of the summoning plane. He's not exactly the summon that I like being contracted to and Cole would most likely try to murder me in my sleep if I decided to try to make a contract with Yoko," Zerina decided that it would be best if they got back to the reason they were in there, "Let's continue looking through the treasure. I really want to see what else you picked up in Wano Country."

Law didn't bother arguing as he didn't want to feel any more sympathy for the stupid fox.

* * *

 _~Common Room, Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall looked at all the lions in the room sternly, "I've narrowed down that the person/persons involved in Mr. Weasley's transformation have come from Gryffindor."

"What?" Hermione looked to see one of her year mates, Seamus Finnigan, speaking, "Who the bloody hell would do that?"

"Apparently one of my lions," McGonagall looked at each of them with narrowed eyes, "Ronald isn't well liked here and has ended up in the hospital wing more than most,"

Dean Thomas, another of Hermione's year mates, shook his head, "Professor we may not like the guy, but none of us would turn him into a girl. Every guy in the room can agree with me that it's cruel."

Hermione caught the twin's eyes and winked earning smirks. George spoke up, "Professor McGonagall-"

"Perhaps you're being too hasty," Fred continued with a frown.

"In your decision," George intoned with another frown on his face, "Our little brother-"

"Isn't liked by the whole school-" McGonagall looked between the twins as they spoke.

"Slytherin hates him the most-" Murmurs of agreement were given as everyone considered what the twins were saying.

"They also have access to the potions lab-" Fred continued after a few moments.

"That the other houses don't-" McGonagall's face tightened as she recalled that Severus has allowed his snakes into the potions lab after hours if they were in fourth year or up.

"Unless they ask Zerina to help them or allow them to use her lab-" McGonagall had been planning on keeping this matter from Zerina, but it seemed she would have to speak to the Summoner.

"So why do you think we did it when the snakes could have done it?" George finished leaving the common room in silence.

McGonagall took in the information and sighed, "I will be speaking to Professor Snape and Zerina. If neither can give me an answer, I will be giving the whole of Gryffindor detention on top of taking away a good amount of points from each of you until someone speaks up. If no one in this house does, I will go to the other houses and do the same," Protests were given only to die as McGonagall looked at them sternly, "A member of the student body being attacked in such a way cannot go unpunished. If no one comes forward, I will punish everyone since something must be done to teach you all that pranks like this are not tolerated. Ronald may not be your favorite person, but he is still a member of this school and this house. I expect more from my house."

McGonagall left the room and Hermione nodded to the twins. They had done a good job at keep McGonagall from pushing too deeply. If McGonagall started questioning everyone too soon, she would figure out the people that hadn't been in their dorms until after curfew which would only help her narrow down who did it. Hermione wasn't going to risk the professor finding out until it was too late for her to punish them.

* * *

 _~Secondary Potions Lab, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up from the potion she was supervising upon hearing a knock at the room. Offering the first year badger a smile, Zerina murmured, "You're doing well so far. Remember to keep a close eye on the color of the potion for this part," The girl nodded and Zerina walked over to the door before opening, "Hello Professor McGonagall," Zerina was surprised to see the woman, "Can I help you?"

"Is this a bad time?" McGonagall asked as she noted the groups of Hufflepuff students.

"Not at all," Zerina backed up and let the Professor into the room, "All the students are working together," Zerina spotted a third year walking away from a second years cauldron, "Andres," The black haired boy looked at her curiously, "Are you able to help Dower with her potion?"

The boy nodded, "Yes Ms. Zerina."

"Then please aid her until I'm finish with the nice Professor," The boy jogged over to the first year she had been helping.

Zerina led the Professor over to the small office-like area set up in one of the darker corners of the room. McGonagall looked surprised earning a soft snicker from Zerina, "Are those silencing wards?"

"Silencing and observation wards," Zerina corrected as she took a seat at the desk and gestured to the chair in front of the desk which McGonagall took, "The observation wards will monitor the various potions being brewed in the room and alert me to which ones I'll need to check on in order to prevent any accidents from occurring," Zerina was very familiar with how accident prone the students of this school were as well as children in general when it came to potions, "Professor before we get down to why you're here, can I ask a question?"

"Of course," McGonagall looked at her with a slight frown.

"Why didn't Professor Snape teach the children how to correctly prepare their ingredients or any of the basic safety precautions?" Zerina found herself frowning as McGonagall looked confused.

"He didn't?" McGonagall found herself being glared at by a serious looking Zerina.

"No he did not," Zerina found her teacher and potion mistress side rearing up as her fists clenched, "If what the students have told me is true which I believe it is by your reply, the man expects them to either already know the information or figure it out as they go along," Zerina was inwardly seething at the danger that idiot put these children in, "They don't even know the proper spell to prevent any chemicals from entering their airways. By his actions, the man has sabotaged many students,"

"A-are you sure?" McGonagall didn't want to believe it.

"Professor McGonagall," Zerina's voice was cold and her eyes reminded McGonagall of Lily when the red head had been pushed too far, "I questioned every single one of those that came to me for help on what they knew and each one told me those things. I have had one of my summons observe his classes and the information was exactly the same. By his actions in that I've either heard from the students about or my summon saw in the classes, I can tell that he's dampened many a child's interest in potions," Zerina barely refrained from baring her teeth and growling out her words, "A good portion of the students that I've met and taught have shown that they're competent brewers with two of them being naturals. They've all said the same thing to me, 'Professor Snape has made potions not fun'. Potions is an art form and very fun if you know what you're doing,"

McGonagall winced as she realized how serious and angry the Summoner was, "What would you suggest I do?"

"Have the man replaced," Zerina deadpanned as she looked past the Professor to where the children were working on their potions, "Anyone would be better than that man. He isn't fit to be a teacher,"

McGonagall inwardly sighed at the fact she'd have to find another teacher for the job once this year was over, "I'll have to wait until the end of the year before I can do anything."

Zerina was somewhat pacified by the answer, "Of course. Now what is it that you wished to speak about?"

McGonagall was surprised when an elf appeared with a pair of tea cups, "You have the elves bring you tea?"

"It settles my stomach," Zerina replied as she picked up the cup that the elf had placed in front of her, "The tea has a few drops of calming potion in it to keep things from getting out of hand,"

McGonagall nodded as she took a sip of the tea, "Peppermint?"

Zerina nodded lightly, "It keeps my stomach from acting up."

McGonagall found herself smiling despite the rather troubling news Zerina had told her, "Your mother drank peppermint tea as well when she was pregnant for you."

Zerina was slightly startled by that bit of information, "Really?"

"Yes though she often took loaded it up with enough sugar that you couldn't taste the peppermint," McGonagall smiled faintly as she remembered that.

"Sugar is good for regaining magical energy," Zerina pointed out, "A lack of magical energy will often lead to tiredness and irritability,"

McGonagall had expected that reply, but shrugged it off. Deciding to get down to business, McGonagall asked, "Have you heard about what happened to Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," Zerina smiled in a way that set McGonagall on edge, "It's a rather amusing thing to happen. I find that it's a good punishment and hope that being stuck as a female will improve his views on them,"

"Then do you know what potion could cause this effect?" McGonagall knew that gender change potions existed even if they were slightly rare.

"It's a long term effect, correct?" Zerina inquired as she set her cup down and began looking through the papers on her desk.

"From what Pomfrey can tell," McGonagall replied.

"If it's a long term potion, I know three diffrent ones," Zerina carefully picked out three seperate sheets of paper and set them in front of McGonagall, "This one," She gestured to the one on the left, "Will last for nine months. The one on the right," She gestured to the potion, "Will last for a year,"

"And the last one?" McGonagall asked with a slight frown.

"The potion will change the drinker into a woman until the antidote is given," Zerina steepled her fingers as she leaned back in her chair, "Now, I assume you're wondering if I brewed the potion for someone or allowed that person to do it?"

"Yes," McGonagall picked up her tea cup.

"The answer is no to both," McGonagall frowned at that.

"Then where would someone get these potions?" McGonagall didn't like that she was back to square one.

"The recipes are in a book inside the school library," Zerina reached out and picked up her tea cup, "I was interested in them so I made a copy of the book,"

"Do you know it's name?" Madam Prince would know if anyone had checked the book out.

"No, but I do remember that it was in a section with a rope blocking the front," Zerina noted McGonagall's face pale a little.

McGonagall's frown deepened, "That's the restricted section, why did you go in there?"

Zerina tried to remember why she'd gone into that section, "Cole found a whole section on potions and I wanted to take a look at them. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to go in there."

McGonagall felt a small sense of relief, "Just the potions?"

"The rune and ritual books looked kinda interesting," Zerina recalled as she took a sip of her tea, "I took a peak at them. The warding books did too. I don't even know why most of them were in there,"

"They're either rare, extremely old, or something that we don't want the students touching," McGonagall held off say that some of them were dark because she recalled Zerina's reaction to Dumbledore calling magic either light or dark.

Zerina hummed as she considered that, "It makes sense though I suggest getting rid of a few books."

McGonagall looked at her in interest, "Why?"

Zerina shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "A few of those books are tied to subjects that shouldn't be studied by anyone much less be in a library where children can get their hands on it if they dare to go past the rope blocking the area."

"Which ones?" McGonagall would take a look at the books before she did anything to them.

Zerina shook her head, "I don't know their names. I do know what they look like and what they feel like."

McGonagall thought about that before suggesting, "When I go to the library to check on which potion book you found these in," She gestured to the papers, "You can come with me and me which ones you were speaking about."

Zerina weighed her options before giving her consent, "Just alert me about when you're going in there."

"Of course," McGonagall stood up, "I think I've taken enough of your time for now. I need to speak with Professor Snape,"

Zerina watched her go and commented to Cole, "Apparently Mondays can be interesting."

* * *

 _~Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

As he entered the entrance hall of Hogwarts with Remus beside him, Sirius found himself grinning as he caught sight of Zerina. She was speaking in low tones to her bonded which made his grip slip a little. He still didn't like the thought of her being married. The fact that the guy looked creepy didn't help that opinion. Sirius mentally growled and pushed those thoughts away. He needed to keep his thought- "Is that a bear?"

The white polar bear wearing a black boiler suite bowed it's head, "Sorry."

"It can talk?!" Sirius yelped making it's head bow even more.

"Sorry," The bear mumbled.

Sirius found himself on the receiving end of multiple glares with the most depressing belonging to Zerina. She turned away from him with a low growl and smiled at the bear. She reached out and took it's head into her hands, "Sweetie he doesn't know anything."

The bear perked up and hugged Zerina earning a soft smile. She ran her fingers through the fur on it's head as Remus apologized, "Sorry. It's just rare that we meet any uh...beast-like humanoids that possess the ability to speak like humans."

"Bepo's a mink," Zerina explained once the bear let her go, "He's a valued member of our crew,"

Sirius felt a bit hurt at the gab and looked at the bea-mink, "I apologize. You startled me."

The bear nodded, "So long as you're sorry."

The bastar-Trafalgar chose that moment to speak up, "Shall we go?"

Sirius looked around and found himself asking, "I thought we were taking your crew, so where is everyone?"

"Only a few of our boys will be going," Zerina explained as she moved over to Trafalgar earning a smirk from the raccoon eyed bastard, "It would be stupid to leave our ship unattended,"

Sirius tried to keep himself from glaring at Trafalgar as Remus replied, "I suppose that makes sense. Let's get introductions out of the way as we head down to the gates."

"Of course," Trafalgar looked at the five men and bea-mink dressed in black boiler suits, "Edric and Shachi carry the chests,"

"Yes Captain," A man that reminded Sirius of a snake and thus rubbed him the wrong way replied along with a ginger haired man.

Sirius vaguely wondered if the man was related to the Weasley's before mentally shaking his head and leading the way out of the castle. Remus spoke as they began their walk down to the gate, "So introductions."

"The ginger in the blue hat with the red brim is Shachi," The man grinned and held up the hand that wasn't keeping the medium sized chest he was carry from falling off his shoulder.

"Sup," Sirius found himself liking the guy, "Names Shachi. I'm one of the mechanics on board and it's a pleasure to meet ya,"

"The snake like man wearing the Akuba slouch hat is Edric Hail," The man nodded to them with an easy going smile, "Medic and musician,"

Sirius wondered if he should reevaluate his first opinion of the guy, "It's nice to meet you."

"The one with the 'Penguin' hat is Penguin," Sirius wondered if the man had made up the name or if it was real.

"I hope this ally has girls," The guy blushed lightly, "I hope they're hot,"

"Yeah," Shachi breathed with a blush on his face, "What if they're wearing bikinis?"

"Ooh," Penguin grinned.

Zerina groaned softly, "Boys now is not the time,"

"Sorry Z-chan," The two apologized.

"Ignoring that part of the conversation," Zerina shook her head, "The one wearing the purple cowboy hat is Duke,"

"I hope you'll forgive my crewmates for their actions," The man had bright pink hair and dark blue eyes.

"Next to Duke is Callen," The man wore a green beanie, "He's Duke's twin brother,"

"Nice to meet you," The man had light red hair with pink tips and the same dark blue eyes as Duke.

Zerina reached out to Bepo and took his paw-hand, "You already know Bepo."

"Hi," Bepo looked at them closely, "Are there any female bears?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks while Shachi shouted, "No!"

"Sorry," Bepo looked down earning a light glare from Zerina.

"Shachi," The man looked away, "Bepo I didn't see any last time, but I'm sure there's probably some female bears out there,"

Bepo brightened up, "Yeah! I hope we meet some soon!"

* * *

 _~Train station, Hogsmeade, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked at the area around them before asking, "So where's our ride?"

"We just need to summon it," Remus explained as Sirius took out his wand, "Sirius is going to summon the Night Bus,"

"What exactly is thi-" Law began only for him to be cut off by a loud bang that made the pirates tense.

Zerina's eyes widened upon seeing the purple thing with wheels, "What the fuck is that thing?"

"This is the Night Bus," Remus explained and Zerina caught the amusement in his eyes, "It'll take us to the Leaky Cauldron,"

"Is it safe?" Edric asked while Penguin and Shachi looked at it with wide eyes.

Zerina knew that those two would probably end up trying to build something like that at some point. She moved closer to Law earning a raised eyebrow. She jerked her head towards the two mechanics and he nodded in understanding. Zerina knew that Law wasn't going to protest them building anything unless it turned out to be dangerous for the crew. Mentally sighing, Zerina finally paid attention to Sirius. He was speaking to a man with pimple on his face. Zerina examined the new guys core and grimaced at how weak it felt. Law leaned down, "What's wrong?"

"It seems my first assessment of this world was correct," While she liked being right, the fact that the people here were weak felt wrong, "The magicals here are weak,"

"Perhaps only around here," Law suggested as he too focused on the new comer, "We haven't traveled outside of this country,"

Zerina considered it and realized that he was right, "I guess I'll hold my opinion for now."

Law didn't get a chance to reply as Remus waved his hand towards the bus, "Time to go."

* * *

 _~Night Bus, A road in England, 1994~_

Law was currently rubbing Zerina's back as the Summoner struggled to keep consciousness. Remus and Sirius looked at the duo in curiosity as Zerina groaned, "Why the fuck did we get on this death trap?"

"It's the easiest way to transport everyone," Law repeated what Remus had told them.

"The boys are never allowed to build anything like this," Zerina buried her face in Law's shoulder as the bus jerked once again.

Law didn't bother arguing with that order. He looked at Sirius as the man asked with worry coating every word, "What's wrong with her?"

"Zerina can't handle fast moving travel inside of metal objects apparently," Law kept his tone polite as he didn't want Zerina to get angry with him.

"I can too," Zerina's reply was muffled by the fabric of his jacket, "I just need to feel the wind whipping around me,"

Zerina moaned softly as the bus flew through the air upon hitting a bump. Remus looked somewhat amused by Zerina's reaction, "How did you figure out that this would happen?"

"A mountain exists in our world where gravity doesn't effect one side of it," Law explained as Zerina buried her face into the side of his neck, "In order to get to a certain part of the sea, you have to go over the mountain using a current of water. The ride up and down is very rough. Rina-ya's reaction was the same,"

"Still hate you for that trip," Zerina hissed before groaning as they turned sharply, "Fucking bastard needs to learn how to drive,"

Law chuckled earning a weak growl from Zerina. He turned his head to check on his crewmates and smirked upon seeing them all enjoying the ride. It seems only Zerina was suffering.

* * *

~ _Leaky Cauldron, London, England, 1994~_

Law carefully carried Zerina off of the bus with his crew following him quickly. Remus waved them into the rather seedy looking pub, "We can't exactly let anyone see your...Mink friend."

Law nodded as he moved past the man and internally grimaced at the sight of the bar. While he was no stranger to dive bars, Law had thought the magicals would make an effort to keep areas like this clean. Law was relieved that there were barely any patrons in the bar and most didn't seem to notice them. Law moved towards the booth Sirius was waving him over to and carefully sat down before setting Zerina on the seat beside him that was closest to the wall. Zerina immediately curled up against him with her head in his lap. He dropped his hand to settle in her hair as Sirius gave him a glare that Law ignored with a smirk, "A problem, Black-ya?"

"Do you have to do that?" Sirius asked making Law's smirk widen.

"Rina-ya is my bonded, so yes," Law replied while leaning back against the well worn leather of the booth.

Remus cut off any further conversation as he walked over as Law's crew filled the booth behind them, "I took the liberty to get us some drinks," He looked at Zerina, "Will she be okay?"

"Give her a little bit of time," Law buried his fingers into Zerina's silky hair earning a soft sigh from her, "She's going to take a small nap,"

"With her reaction, I thought that might be the case," Remus replied as the bartender walked over with a floating tray full of glasses.

Glasses were set on the table with a wave of the man's wand, the bartender asked, "Is she alright?"

"The night bus didn't agree with her," Remus answered earning a chuckle.

"It doesn't with most," The bartender chuckled.

The man walked away and Law looked at the glass in front of where Zerina was supposed to be sitting, "What is that?"

Remus picked up a glass filled with what Law believed was whiskey, "Some calming potion mixed with peppermint tea."

"How did you know that Leara-a liked peppermint tea?" Law asked with narrowed eyes.

"Professor Minnie mentioned it when we were talking after the meeting," Sirius explained with a soft huff, "Don't look at us like that, we would never hurt the pup,"

Choosing the ignore the man for now, Law began questioning Remus on what they would find in the ally.

* * *

 _~Diagon Ally, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina led the way towards the bank feeling the warm hand belonging to Law pressing against the small of her back. Her boys were walking behind them with wide eyes and trying to see everything at once. Law leaned down and murmured in her ear, "These people aren't like the mages back home."

"Nope," Zerina was trying to ignore the agitation she felt towards that fact, "I don't like it,"

"Is there a problem?" Sirius asked from Zerina's other side.

Zerina glanced at the man, "Why does no one show off their abilities? You are hidden from the mundanes, yet you do not act lik magic users should. It's...disgusting."

Sirius looked at her in puzzlement, "Why would we show off?"

"Because magic no matter how small is still a gift from Gaia," Zerina waved a hand at the buildings around them while ignoring the wide eyed looks and glares directed at their group, "This place, it's dull and boring. A shopping center for mages shouldn't be boring nor should it be in such a disgusting state. Magic should be tossed around and people should be showing off what they can do, yet this place has barely anything worth mentioning,"

Remus frowned from beside Sirius, "And you do that back...home?"

"Yes," Zerina and Cole both grinned, "The streets of the magical islands and districts do not hide their magic underneath grime. The mages show off what their wares can do. Performers sit at various places showing off what they can do. The shops are advertised by large signs lit up like stars," Zerina smiled brightly at the thought, "You'll see something diffrent everywhere you look," She then frowned, "This place, it lacks even the most basic sense of cleanliness,"

"It looks outdated," Law mused as they passed the apothecary.

"Not to mention smelly," Bepo covered his nose with a paw while holding Kikoku.

"Where are the weapon shops?" Zerina clicked her tongue at seeing the startled expressions on the wizards faces, "Some forms of magic require the user to use a weapons. Some of the best focus' are weapon based like my staff,"

"You can use a staff as a weapon?" Sirius looked at her in surprise.

"If I need to," Zerina let her hands drop to her tanto, "If I can't use my staff, I'll use my tanto,"

Remus looked uncomfortable, "So that's why you smell of blood."

Zerina felt a small amount of sympathy for the man, "Yes though it has been a while since I last killed anyone. Our home world is a dangerous place and it is not safe to wander around without a weapon."

"Not that just anyone would try and hurt you once you're strong enough," Penguin pipped up as he dragged his eyes away from the pet store.

Murmurs of agreement followed that statement and Zerina could see that their two guides weren't very comfortable. Part of her felt bad for them, they seemed down right normal for mages and now they were being unnerved by her boys. The rest of her didn't really care because it was their own faults for volunteering for this job without knowing what they were getting into. Zerina inwardly snickered earning a raised eyebrow from Law as he felt her amusement. Leaning towards him, Zerina murmured, "These poor bastards don't know what they're getting into with us."

Law chuckled as he pulled Zerina closer to him, "No they don't."

* * *

 _~Gringotts, Diagon Ally, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina nodded to the goblins guarding the door and they did the same though they looked at her companions warily. Offering them a light smile, Zerina told them, "They're my crew and won't harm anyone in the bank unless provoked."

"The same rule applies as last time," One of them grunted and Zerina nodded.

Moving inside, Zerina heard Law ask, "What did they mean?"

"If we break that promise, we will be killed by them," Zerina didn't bother sugar coating it and heard gasps from the two wizards.

"So the usual," Law heard the two wizards choke and his smirk widened just a little.

He really did love getting reactions out of people. Zerina rolled her eyes at him as they moved through the second set of door. Looking around carefully, Zerina noted which one of the tellers didn't have a line and walked towards the goblin. The goblin looked up from the gems he was looking at the moment Zerina stopped in front of him. It seems that these beings could sense the power people held. Offering him a light smile, Zerina spoke in a polite tone, "Teller I have need to speak with my account manager."

"Banker Wrotfang, Summoner Zerina?" The goblin spoke in a polite tone which seemed to surprise the wizards.

"Yes," Zerina replied and the goblin barked out a few things in that interesting language.

In minutes, they were escorted to Wrotfang's office though Sirius and Remus were left to sit in a waiting area just outside of the main area. Wrotfang grinned upon seeing Zerina, "Summoner Zerina this is a pleasant surprise."

"I am sorry for not informing you of this visit, but a lot of things have happened recently that have made me forget some of the proper ways of doing things," Zerina was going to be polite since the goblins had shown that they were good at their jobs.

"It's alright," Wrotfang waved a hand towards the seats in his office, "Please sit down so that we can down to business,"

After another goblin had brought in enough chairs for everyone, they all sat down and Zerina cleared her throat, "Wrotfang before we begin, I would like to introduce you to my bonded, Trafalgar Law, and some of our crew members."

* * *

 _~Wrotfang's office, Gringotts, Diagon Ally, London, England, 1994~_

"So you wish to trade the gold and weapons?" Wrotfang clarified earning a nod, "My people will have to look over everything, but I'm sure we can make the trade,"

"Good," Zerina breathed a sigh of relief.

Wrotfang barked out some words in his language and a goblin walked through the door. The two goblins spoke for a while before the newcomer left. Wrotfang looked at them, "As it stands, a few goblins will be going taking what you've brought us and going through it all. Is there anything else you need?"

Zerina considered it before remembering what she'd asked the goblin during her first trip to the bank, "The list of properties. Have you completed it?"

"Why yes," Wrotfang stood up and walked over to a cabinet, "It is a rather large list due to the amount of families you're a part of,"

He opened a drawer and leafed through the files inside before picking out a rather thick file. He returned to his desk and pushed it towards her. Taking the file, Zerina opened it with Law moving closer to look through it as well, "Is there anyway we can narrow down the list?"

"Of course," Wrotfang replied as the door opened and a trio of goblins walked in.

"Can some of my men go with them?" Law asked keeping his tone polite.

Wrotfang considered it and looked at the goblins. A few moments past before the new goblins nodded and Wrotfang replied, "Yes."

"Shachi, Penguin, Duke, and Callen," The four stood up and moved towards the goblins, "Go with them,"

"Aye Captain," The group left with Shachi and Duke carrying the chests.

Wrotfang cleared his throat once the door shut behind them, "What are you looking for in a property?"

"We need to be close to the ocean," Law said as he looked at the properties, "Preferably, the property will have a dock that will allow multiple ships,"

"A forest and a lake would be good," Zerina added as she thought of her summons, "We'll need lots of room to roam and train in,"

"We'll need a large place if we're bringing our allies with us," Edric added with a thoughtful look on his face.

Wrotfang took the suggestions with ease, "Anything else?"

Zerina considered it before adding, "Strong wards and a nearby town are a must. We can't always come to Diagon."

"We'll need to be able to speak the language," Law frowned at the mountain house he was currently looking at.

"Relatively though not too warm," Zerina looked towards Bepo as she said that, "We wouldn't want Bepo to get too hot,"

Wrotfang held out a hand and took the file, "Are those all that you want in a property?"

Law and Zerina went over a mental list together, "Yes."

Wrotfang closed his eyes and murmured soft words under his breath. The file in his hands glowed before shrinking down until it was barely a quarter of what it had been. Opening his eyes, Wrotfang held out the file once more, "The properties that fit with what you want will be in there."

Zerina opened the properties and looked through them with Law.

* * *

 _~Wrotfang's office, Gringotts, Diagon Ally, London, England, 1994~_

An hour passed before they came to a decision. Based on the ten properties left in the file, they ruled out half of them immediatly due to location and problems listed on the properties. Law ruled out another two after looking over them carefully. The wards for one would need to be renewed. The wards for another were too lax for his taste. Zerina ruled out one due to the fact that the area wouldn't work for some of the summons she tended to have around her. After looking over the last two, Zerina ruled out one of them due to the graveyard that sat on one end of the property. Law looked at her as Wrotfang looked at the property they were planning on using, "Is there a reason the graveyard scared you away?"

Law couldn't figure out what was wrong with living near a graveyard. Zerina grimaced and shuddered, "I'm not scared of graveyards. I don't like the energy Graveyards give off. It sickens me to the core. Only those that use death magic would live near one."

"Is that why you wouldn't go inside that debilitated castle we found on that one island?" Bepo asked earning a nod.

"That place," Zerina closed her eyes and shivered, "It was wrong on so many levels,"

"Eh it was filled with spiders," Edric gained a blissful look on his face earning a grimace from Zerina, "They tasted really good,"

"Yuck," Bepo and Zerina gagged while Law shook his head.

"Hey my devil fruit makes me like them," Edric defended himself.

Zerina gave him a disgusted look, "Doesn't mean you have to eat them."

Wrotfang cleared his throat earning everyone's attention, "As amusing as that was," He chuckled as Zerina flushed lightly and the man she was arguing with laughed in a sheepish way, "The property you've chosen is from the Potter clan. Currently, the only occupants on the grounds are the five house elves tasked to take care of them and nest of wyverns. I believe that a herd of unicorns and a heard of thestrals tend to live in the forest during the warmer months. The property is one of the few in good condition mostly due to the elves that live there. The lake is rather deep with a system of caves that lead out into the ocean. The docks will allow you to easily access the Atlantic ocean."

"What's the house like?" Zerina inquired as Law immediatly began seeing the benefits of the cave system.

"It's an five floored manor with one basement and one sub basement," Wrotfang replied as he pulled out another folder and began looking through it, "The top floor contains an observatory and the second floor of the library. The fourth floor contains the entrance to the library, two studies, and five bed rooms. The third floor contains another seven bed rooms and an office. The second floor contains another eight bed rooms with a sitting room and drawing room. The first floor contains a large living room, a large dinning room, a large kitchen, and a sun room with door leading out to the rather large garden," Zerina perked up at hearing about the kitchen while Law enjoyed the thought of the library and Bepo liked the observatory, "The basement contains a wine cellar, an armory, and a bed room. The sub basement contains a large armory, a potions lab, a secondary library though much smaller than the first, and a dungeon,"

"Well it looks like we'll have a place to put prisoners if we need it," Zerina commented earning a chuckle from Law.

"On the grounds, you have two green houses with one being for potions and the other for food production," Zerina could see the benefits of having those two, "A forge though the condition of it is unknown," Zerina perked up as Law and the others smiled, "A stables that are currently empty as the last animal died some time ago. The last building on the property is a guest house that has two bed rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room,"

"Does every bed room on the property have a bathroom?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "Where's the master bedroom?"

"The master bed room is on the top floor which is the family floor," Wrotfang answered patiently, "The nearest town is five miles away. They are all magicals," Wrotfang looked at Law and Zerina, "Is this all to your liking?"

"I like it," Zerina said with a slight smile.

"How long will it take for the property to be ready for our arrival and for the goblins to check over the wards?" Law asked to Wrotfang's surprise.

Wrotfang looked over the property's information before answering, "I'll notify the elves tonight and they'll prepare it for your arrival. The wards can be checked over and fixed up within two weeks. The reason for the amount of time is due to the fact it has been eighty years since the last Potter lived there and the wards haven't been touched since twenty years before then."

"So be it," The door opened at that moment and their missing crew-members walked in with a goblin following them.

Wrotfang and the goblin spoke for several minutes before the other goblin left in a hurry. Offering Wrotfang a raised eyebrow, Law asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No," Wrotfang smiled in a way that made Law's hackles raise, "My clan brother is merely going to get the leader of our bank. I assume you'll be willing to form a contract with us?"

"Perhaps," Law inclined his head making shadows fall over his eyes, "It depends on why,"

"The treasure you're trading with us is very high quality and we're assuming that you have more of it," Wrotfang replied, "The same is with the weapons though on a smaller scale. The leader of the bank will wish to get in on the negotiation as we have a feeling that it will benefit all parties involved,"

A tense silence followed before Zerina whistled lightly, "Well this trip has turned out to be better than I thought it would be."

 **Well it looks like the Hearts Pirates are going to have some fun with the Goblins.**

 **Thank you to everyone that read, Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited!**

 **Reviews:**

 **DualStarduster: Thanks for the Review! I'm glad you liked it and that really sucks.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! I know right!**

 **Forever Fanfiction Lover22: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it and here's the next chapter!**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! Really? I think Sabo would be a pretty girl! I think it's cool that you're doing it.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the Review! Now that you mention it, my version of Black reminds me of Jon too. I have no idea how to get rid of the image, sorry.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! Surprises are my specialty. I was a bit iffy on Sirius's reaction. Yup! Hey she's an important character and way too cute to leave out. It's hard sometimes, but I love it so it keeps me going.**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! You'll find out in the next chapter. *Thinks about it* Maybe...maybe not...**

 **Alright guys! Same as always, please leave a review! Night, morning, whatever!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: A letter is given, A t

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

 **AN: This fic will have the most reviews among all the ones I written! I'm pretty sure it's my best one yet, so thank you all! You're all getting it a day early.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A letter is given, A trip through Diagon and Law's wand, Visits to Gaia, A small talk between Bondeds, A letter read, A trip to the Abomination, McGonagall and Zerina's adventure in the library, Hermione speaks with Zerina on Training, Sprout and Zerina talk once more, A meeting between champions, and Law and Zerina discuss.

Aka: You might find a clue in the chapter for something great

* * *

 _~Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

The leader of the bank, Ragnarok, grinned, "I'm pleased to do business with you, Mr. Trafalgar and your crew. It shows that not all humans have turned soft."

Law smirked at the aged goblin, "I'm pleased as well. I can see why Rina-ya enjoys doing business with you."

Ragnarok stood from his chair as the contract was rolled up and placed into a leather container. Ragnarok took the container from the desk, "Gringotts thanks you for your business."

Ragnarok left the office and Zerina commented, "That went well."

"Now," Wrotfang took their attention, "I have a letter to be given to you, Summoner Zerina,"

"A letter?" Zerina looked at the goblin with a raised eyebrow, "From who and why haven't I received it earlier?"

Wrotfang removed a rather delicate looking box from his desk. Zerina's eyes widen at the amount of runes etched into the soft brown wood. Focusing her attention on to the box, Zerina was surprised to feel the magic wafting off of it. The magic was focused on the front of the box. Interest and awe filled her at how old the magic was. It reminded her of the ancient summons that still walked the summon plane. Wrotfang cleared his throat and Zerina tore her eyes from the box, "I see that you posses the ability to sense the magic of this item."

"Yes," Zerina offered him an apologetic look while ignoring the surprised looks she was being given, "Who made this thing?"

"The one who wrote the letter and left it in my great grandfathers possession many years ago," Wrotfang answered much to Zerina's shock, "I won't say much about it other than the writer being a very good friend of us goblins and that she was very powerful," He pushed the box forward, "The reason that I haven't given the letter to you before is because I didn't know you were the one that it was for. The writer was very vague on who was to receive it, so I couldn't be sure until you picked that property,"

"What does the property have to do with anything?" Law asked as Zerina set her hand on the box only to hiss and withdraw her hand, "Rina-ya?"

"I'm fine," She stared at the blood that stained the area where her palm had been, "Blood lock,"

"The properties original owner is the writer of the letter," Wrotfang answered Law's question, "I do not know the contents of the letter only that it was for the Summoner of the 'new' era. Seeing as Summoner Zerina is the only Summoner born in this plane since the last one died, I can only assume it's her,"

Zerina cleaned the blood off her palm and saw that the wound had closed. Mentally shrugging, Zerina opened the box. The only thing inside was a small key on a silver ribbon and a letter. Picking up the letter, Zerina found the word, 'Descendant' written in elegant script. Deciding to wait a little, Zerina placed the letter in her pocket and tied the silver ribbon around her wrist, "I'll read this later. I doubt we should keep Sirius and Remus waiting much longer. We've been in here for awhile."

Law looked at Zerina before nodding, "I believe it would be best to get this trip over with and return to the sub."

"I will contact you when the property is ready," Wrotfang said as everyone stood up.

* * *

 _~Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Sirius jumped up as soon as they walked into the waiting room, "What was so important that it took three bloody hours?!"

Remus gave them an apologetic look, "He doesn't like sitting still."

"Obviously," Law muttered lowly before answering the dog transformer, "We had to create a contract with the goblins as well as look into some properties,"

"Properties?" Sirius looked at them with a frown, "Why?"

"We can't stay at Hogwarts once the tournament is over," Zerina replied earning looks of confusion from her crewmates, "We don't have any idea if we'll be sent back after the tournament or if we'll have to make a ritual to return," Zerina crossed her arms over her chest, "'Sides none of us like being in Hogwarts since we have no idea who we can trust. I'm pretty sure we're all tired of being stuck in one place since we're used to traveling,"

Sirius looked surprised while Remus nodded in understand, "Right. Well let's get going. We'll have to return to Hogwarts in four hours for dinner."

* * *

 _~Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Gathering supplies from the magical ally was quite easy, they quickly found out due to the wizards with them. Any items they needed were placed into crates under preservation charms and the crates were shrunken to make carrying them easy. Once supplies had been obtained, Sirius and Remus showed them some of the other shops. They ended up splitting up to look around the shops that held their interest. Law decided to spend time in the book shop while Zerina went to the apothecary to get some more potion ingredients. Bepo went with Edric into the writing supply store and a store that sold useful things to explore with. The other four plus Sirius went somewhere that Zerina didn't even bother attempting to figure out so long as no one got injured. She did tell them that they couldn't get things to make a version of the night bus. She had a feeling that they'd ignore her, but decided not to think about that as she joined Law in the book store. He had a rather size able stack earning a soft laugh from Zerina, "I assume you're looking up ways to use your magic now that you can?"

"Yes," Law turned towards her, "I'm also getting books on this world to help us figure out where the other magical communities are,"

"So I'm guessing we're going to take a trip to some of them when we get a chance?" Zerina asked earning a nod from Law.

"Since Gaia-ya did say our world would end up merged with this one, I think it'd be best to get as much information as possible and travel around as soon as you're done with the tournament," Law replied as he turned back to the bookcase, "I'm curious as to how the worlds will change once merged,"

Zerina shrugged lightly, "Only time will tell," She shook her head lightly and placed a hand on his arm, "Let's go to the wand maker, I want to get you fitted with a wand," Law offered her a raised eyebrow, "I may not like them, but they're the only focus available at this time since I don't know how to make any."

"You don't?" Law was surprised by that admittance.

Zerina tugged him away from the bookcase and towards the check out counter, "My teacher showed me the basics, but I didn't feel any connection to it, so he never went any further," Zerina smiled lightly at him, "After that, we'll head back to Gringotts to go to the Gaia vault."

"Do you have it?" Law asked as the clerk began to ring them up.

Zerina nodded as she leaned lightly against him, "Yup. It's in my bag."

"Why didn't we go when we were in the bank before?" Law asked curiously as she payed for the books.

They left the shop with Law carrying his bag of books, "I didn't want Sirius or Remus to know about the wand."

Law inclined his head in understanding before commenting, "It's interesting that they can make things shrink and weightless."

Zerina would admit that it was interesting, "I guess having less magic can lead to some impressive things. The mages back home don't have spells like that or at least ones that simple."

"So it's a learning experience," Law concluded as they reached the shop Zerina had visited last time.

* * *

 _Ollivanders, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

"Ah Mrs. Trafalgar I didn't expect to see you so soon," Ollivander was standing at the back of the shop, "And who is this?"

"My bonded," Zerina answered as Law eyed the man warily.

He could tell that the old man was powerful which set him on edge. Zerina placed a hand on his arm and he immediately pulled her close to him causing him to relax a little. The old man laugh as if amused, "I assume you're here because he needs a focus?"

"Yes," Zerina leaned against Law, "I only know the basics of making one, so I cannot make one for him,"

"Of course," Ollivander looked at Law, "Which is your wand arm?"

Law looked at Zerina and she clarified, "The one you use to write with."

"I'm right handed though I can use both," Law answered Ollivander's question, "It would be suicide if I couldn't,"

Ollivander didn't comment as he walked off though Zerina could tell that the old man was surprised by that comment.

* * *

 _~Ollivanders, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

It took thirty minutes until Ollivander finally found a wand that worked for Law, "Just like with your bonded, you have one of the more unique creations that have been made by my family. A wand made of willow. 13 inches with a Thunderbird tail feather soaked in freely given phoenix tears. A wand for a healer and a leader," The old man looked at Law with sharp eyes, "I pity those that try to harm those under your care."

"How much?" Zerina asked as Law looked at the black wand in his hand.

"7 galleons," Ollivander replied.

Once the wand was paid for, they left the store and headed back to the bank.

* * *

 _~Gaia Vault, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina led the way to the heart of the vault and the stone that lay in its center. Pressing a hand against the stone, she gestured to Law to do the same, "Gaia may we speak to you?"

" _Of course child,"_ Gaia's voice was a soft murmur, _"You've brought your bonded with you,"_

"That I did," Zerina smiled as Law's widened a little, "Do you know why we've come to see you?"

Gaia was silent for a few moments as Law mentally shook his head. He'd seen and heard weirder things with Zerina around. If there was one thing she'd always managed to do, it was the impossible. Zerina grinned at him as if knowing what he was thinking and he rolled his eyes just as Gaia replied, " _The wand. You wish to know if it is the wand in the brother's story or something else."_

"Yes," Zerina carefully took out the wand.

 _"Place it upon the stone,"_ Gaia ordered and Zerina did as she was bid causing the stone to light up, " _Yes I recognize it now. Elder tree with one of Deaths feathers. The paint and runes hide what it is, but you can feel him,"_

"So the legend was true?" Zerina felt excited, "And if so, why is the wand here?"

Gaia's voice was filled with amusement though Zerina could detect a small amount of sorrow, _"The legend is true. Death was not pleased with what happened nor was he pleased with the youngest brother until many years had passed. He still feels a little shame in letting mortals one up him so to speak, but then again, you mortals always find ways to surprise us,"_ There was an audible sigh and Gaia's voice took on a sorrowful note, _"The wand and the other two items are in this world because it became clear that all they brought was strife. I had them taken to this world in hopes of repairing the damages they caused."_

"What do you me-" Zerina cut herself off and her eyes widen, "The Great Kingdoms destruction,"

Law looked at Zerina in surprise for that suggestion, "Rina-y-"

" _Yes,"_ Gaia gave a wary sigh, " _The king of the Great Kingdom managed to unite all three together which only added to the fear and jealousy that the other kingdom leaders felt. It was the beginning of the end for the Great Kingdom,"_ The light of the stone dimmed and Zerina took the wand back with a slight grimace, _"It seems that no mortal should wield these as greed is born from all even the one that seems useless,"_

Zerina was lost in thought as Law asked, "They were misused here as well?"

 _"Both the objects and the symbol they create,"_ Gaia replied sadly.

Zerina cut in before anything else could be said, "Is there anyway to destroy the objects? It's clear that mortals aren't ready to use them."

Gaia was silent while Law asked, "Is destroying them a good idea? They could be useful."

"What use would we have for them?" Zerina countered.

Law paused and thought about it. The wand was useless considering the fact that neither of them needed the power it could give them. The cloak was useless because Zerina or Vultan could create items to make them invisible. The stone appealed to Law if only slightly due to the fact it would let him see his family and Corasan again before he died. Law looked at Zerina and thought of his crew before mentally sighing. While tempting, he had his new family and the future to focus on rather than the past. Offering her a smile, Law murmured, "You're right."

Zerina grinned at him in reply before they focused on Gaia, _"If you can gather them all together, you can return them to Death."_

* * *

 _~Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina and Law walked towards the ice cream shop where everyone had decided to meet up. Zerina smiled at Law as she said, "Looks like we have something to do."

"Gathering items and meeting Death, an interesting task and we won't even be dead," Law commented with a smirk, "It's odd how easily we're accepting this,"

"Then again, we're pirates and I'm a Summoner, so death is something we're used to," Zerina reached out and gave him a one armed hug, "I think stuff like this is in our job description,"

Law chuckled as he thought it over. Stopping not far from the ice cream shop, Law turned until he and Zerina were facing each other. Zerina looked at him in curiosity as he said, "I'm glad that I met you and we ended up like this. I don't want you to ever forget that."

"I won't," Zerina promised while looking slightly confused, "What brought this on?"

Law leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling back, "I realized that while I would like to see my parents, my sister, and Corasan again, I have a new family that will need me to focus on the present rather than the past until it's time for me to see those I've lost once more."

Zerina smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't speak, but Law didn't need her too. They stood like this for awhile before they heard their crew calling causing the moment to shatter. They looked at each other before smiling and going to their crewmates.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"So how did your trip go?" Aki asked as they all sat down together in the great hall.

"It was profitable," Law replied as he filled up Zerina's plate before handing it to her and filling up his.

Zerina took a bite of her food before adding, "Law and I found a property to stay at since Hogwarts isn't exactly the safest place for any of us."

Aki nodded in understanding, "So when are we going to head there?"

"My crew will get settled there first before anyone else," Law decided to make that known.

Zerina giggled softly at the surprise on Aki's face. Aki turned to look at her, "You're going to allow it?"

Zerina nodded as she stuck a spoon full of mashed potatoes into her mouth, "Mmmhmm," She popped the clean spoon out of her mouth, "We get first dibs on the rooms and it's technically our place, so yeah. 'Sides, he's the Captain, so he makes those decisions."

"What happened to only listening to him when you felt like it?" Aki demanded with a frown.

Zerina paused mid chew before swallowing, "I still do that, but he usually makes the best decisions and doesn't usually order me around," She picked up her cup and took a swig of her juice, "He is my Captain, so I gotta listen to him unless it goes against the things I stand for. Since that doesn't usually happen, I'm good with listening to him."

Aki gaped at her while Vultan commented, "You've grown up, Little Wolf."

"I've had years to grow and I've got responsibilities now," Zerina felt happy at the hearing that, "What did you expect to happen?"

Vultan let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina settled on the couch with Law as she took the letter from her pocket. Law commented, "It looks like it was just written."

"Smells like it too," Cole commented as he sniffed at the letter, "Freesia and oranges,"

Zerina opened the letter, "Considering the fact that the box looked good as new, what did you expect?"

"Point," Cole settled himself on Zerina shoulder as she leaned against Law.

Zerina ignored Cole as she began to read the letter, "It says:

 _Dear Descendant,_

 _My name is_ _Freyja of clan_ _veðr and I'm a Seer. Even in this age, I am one of the few Seers, but then again, we Seers have always been rare. As I write this, I am traveling to the village of my new bonded, an Englishman by the name of Stephan Potter. He is a Beast mage and completely brilliant which is most likely why I fell for him. Now, I write this for many reasons, but the most important is to help you understand the property you chose can be perfect."_

"You know what," Zerina commented as she stopped reading, "She does have a point,"

"It is exactly what we want," Law mused, "It is somewhat suspicious,"

Zerina shook her head lightly, "Let's continue reading:

 _As I said, I am a Seer. Unlike most Seers, I see the distant future rather than the past, present, or near future. I've seen the near demise of my new family and how you're the only one left. I've seen your power and I've seen the life you live. I can say that I am proud of what I've seen, but you most likely don't need to hear that. The property that you've chosen is the one that I am going to be living at now. Using what I've seen, I'm going to make it the perfect place for you and yours. It is the only thing I can think of that will properly reward you for everything that I've seen you do."_

"A reward?" Law laughed softly, "It seems that your ancestor is just as interesting as you are,"

Zerina nodded while grumbling, "I don't need a reward."

Law shook his head and pressed a kiss to Zerina's cheek, "With everything that's going on, I think you do."

Zerina decided that it didn't matter since her ancestor had already done the work, "Fine...Let's just get on with this:

 _"Now that I've explained that, I will speak about the most important reason that I've left this letter behind. The key that I've left will be needed to access the hidden library inside the master bed room on the top floor. Inside the library, you will find many answers to questions that will no doubt be burning inside your mind. I hope you use the knowledge that I'm giving you wisely._

 _Your Ancestor,  
Lady Freyja Potter Nee veðr  
The will of the ocean is as strong as Death._

"Well..." Zerina trailed off due to lacking the words to continue.

"Is it bad that I just got chills?" Cole asked while jumping off of Zerina's shoulder and shaking himself.

"Nope," Zerina looked at Law, "That was foreboding wasn't it,"

"Foreboding or not, we'll most likely benefit from whatever information is inside of that library," Law replied before grabbing the letter and placing it on the table, "Let's forget about it for now, we won't know what's inside until we have access to the library,"

Cole shot a glare towards Law before leaving the room earning a soft laugh from Zerina. Sitting up, Zerina looked at Law with a small smile, "How about we spend some time working on your transformation?"

Law nodded and they got off of the couch, "Where should we start?"

"Focus on your nails," Zerina suggested as they took a seat on the pillows, "Get them transformed into those of leopards before you do anything else,"

"So I should settle in for extremely slow progress?" Law mused earning a snort from Zerina.

"I doubt it will be slow once you figure things out," Zerina held up her hand and the nails shifted to resemble those of a fox, "Once you get started, you'll find your own rhythm of doing things and get it pretty quick,"

Law nodded and settled into his meditative state.

* * *

 _~Large room, A decrepit mansion, England, 1994~_

The room was mostly bare save for a few book cases, a fire place, and one lone arm chair. A snack slithered its way towards the armchair and up into the seat where it hissed sharply at a small bundle. The bundle shook lightly and a high pitch voice hissed out sharply, "Wormtail!"

"Coming master!" A whiny voice squeaked out from another room.

A few bangs sounded before a pair of feet thudded towards the room. The man that entered the room was distinctly rat like. Small, watery blue eyes darted around the room with fear. The man's almost colorless brown hair was slowly receding. The clothes he wore were ill-fitting and in shambles. He shivered with fear as he came to a stop before the armchair and bowed. The high pitch voice sounded again, "Nagini hasss informed me that an owl hasss arrived with the newsss paper."

The rat-like man, Wormtail, nodded quickly, "I'll go get it."

He left quickly only to return after a few moments clutching a news paper to his chest. The high pitch voice hissed out, "Help me sssseee it."

Wormtail moved the bundle around till an abomination was revealed. An almost baby-like being with hate filled red eyes. Wormtail settled it carefully before holding up the news paper:

 **Albus Dumbledore Dead! Girl-Who-Lived's husband the killer?**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _My dear readers the news that I have to share with you is terrible. It has been known that the Girl-Who-Lived, Zerina Potter (Age 23), was brought back to England by the esteemed Headmaster (Age 112). We learned that she had been in another world which is why all searches for her failed. She came back to us older than the fourteen year old we had been expecting. From Ms. Potter, I learned that she had learned a branch of magic unknown to us. I also learned that she had gotten married while she was away. I, for one, was over joyed to know our savior had found happiness, but now I find my joy turning to horror. The man she married, Law Trafalgar, came to this world with quite a few people. At first glance, you would be overjoyed to know that Zerina had found someone that was willing to travel to a new world just to stay with her, but he would only bring despair.  
Law Trafalgar killed Headmaster Dumbledore in cold blood. It makes one wonder if Zerina would do anything in response to her husband killing the Headmaster. When the Minister tried to apprehend the man, Zerina had kept that from happening. She even told the Minster that the 'Old man deserved it' and that it would have happened regardless of no matter what because the Headmaster apparently broke some kind of rule the people she was raised by made up. It begs to question just who these people are and what happened to our savior. How can she so cold-_

The abomination let out a hiss like laugh, "The old coot isss dead and the brat killed him."

"Dumbledore is dead?" Wormtail's voice trembled.

"Yesss," The abomination seemed to smile, "My plan can move on with no resistance. By usssing the bratsss blood, I will have accesssss to that magic of hersss,"

The abomination seemed pleased and Wormtail could only stare at the paper in slight horror.

* * *

 _~Library, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina nodded to McGonagall as she entered the room, "Shall we get started?"

The library was almost empty save for a few Ravenclaw students that were studying for one reason or another. McGonagall walked towards the Restricted section with Zerina following after her as well as the mink that was on Zerina's crew, "Zerina I was told by Sirius that you're planning on leaving Hogwarts."

Zerina had a feeling that this conversation would happen sooner or later, so she wasn't too surprised by the statement. Following the old woman, Zerina said, "My bonded and I felt that it would be safer for everyone if we had a place away from here. It's quite clear that Dumbledore didn't intend to send me back once I was summoned here, so we have to assume that we'll have to figure out a way back home ourselves."

Part of Zerina disliked lying, but she pushed that part down. McGonagall just didn't need to know. McGonagall sighed softly as they reached the section of the library that was sealed off by a red rope, "Dumbledore had his reasons," She looked at Zerina, "I assume you'll only return for the tournament tasks?"

Zerina shook her head, "I was hoping that we could figure out a way for me to go back and forth between the school and my new property."

McGonagall was surprised, but happy to hear that, "I'm sure we can come up with something. I assume it's for more than helping with potions."

"You'd be correct," Zerina smiled at her, "I'm interested in a few of the students here and I've offered to teach them. One of them is Ms. Luna Lovegood,"

"That explains why you've been interacting with her," McGonagall was glad to finally know why Zerina had been spending time with Luna, "Let's get started,"

It took three hours before they'd finished gathering the books. It was quite clear to McGonagall why most of them had to be gotten rid of, but she was curious about one of them. It was a soft white book with gold writing on the cover. McGonagall couldn't read it, but it was clear that Zerina could. She scowled at the book, "I'm not sure how _this_ ended up here, but it needs to go."

"What is it exactly?" McGonagall asked with a slight frown.

Zerina grimaced as her eyes flashed silver and gold briefly, "It's a vile book on a branch of alchemy that should never be touched no matter how desperate you are."

"Alchemy?" McGonagall hadn't know such a book was in the library.

Zerina placed the book into the trunk of books that were to be destroyed as she replied, "I don't know much about alchemy, but every mage was warned to stay away from that branch. In fact, we have an unspoken rule about that branch of alchemy back home: If you find a book on it, burn the damn book."

"That's a bit extreme isn't it?" McGonagall was surprised by the glare that was directed at her.

Ice seemed to run down her spine as Zerina growled, "The amount of blood shed and lives lost because of that branch is enough that no one wants to risk someone using it. The last time it was used," Zerina's eyes closed and she shook her head, "A country bled until the last man, woman, and child was wiped out."

McGonagall's eyes widen and she found herself very glad that the book was going to be destroyed, "I see then good thing we're destroying it."

Bepo, the mink, spoke up, "Z-chan, is that one of the blood alchemy things you talked about?"

"Yes," Zerina grimaced, "Let's not talk about such things,"

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina opened the door and found Hermione standing there, "Hello Hermione. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Zerina moved back and let Hermione inside before closing the door.

Hermione's eyes widen upon seeing the large man hammering away at the forge. Zerina let out a soft laugh, "That's my brother's bonded, Vultan. Vult this is Hermione. She's the one that I've been telling you guys about."

The man turned and Hermione felt her breath still. Eyes the color of magma stared down at her from a slightly scarred face. It was only when he nodded and turned his head back to the forge that Hermione was able to breath again. Hermione looked at Zerina, "What the-"

"Vultan has that effect on people," Zerina explained with a soft laugh, "They don't expect the eyes," Vultan grunted in reply earning another laugh, "It's the truth!"

"Little Wolf," Vultan rumbled out in a way that reminded Hermione of a peal of thunder or the crunch of gravel.

"Fine," Zerina shook her head before looking at Hermione, "What can I do for ya this fine day?"

Hermione was startled by the question, but managed to keep herself from showing it for the most part. Clearing her throat, Hermione replied, "I was wondering when you'd start to train us. It's been almost a week and a half."

"You're eager," Zerina closed her eyes, "I am feeling better, but I still won't be able to do much for a few more days," Zerina hummed softly in thought, "Does everyone know what their primary element is?"

Hermione thought it over before nodding, "I believe so."

"When I start to teach you, I want to know what exactly my new students are capable of," Zerina opened her eyes in an almost lazy way, "So, you all are going to show me what you can do magic wise as well as go through a series of tests. It'll give me the ability to see where you're all at,"

Hermione had a feeling those tests weren't going to be fun for anyone other than Zerina. Swallowing harshly, Hermione asked, "When will the tests be?"

"The day after my meeting with the other champions," Zerina smiled at Hermione, "It'll be on Saturday which will give your group Sunday to recover from the exhaustion you're going to be suffering,"

"Exhaustion?" Hermione mumbled earning a nod.

Zerina looked slightly joyful while Hermione heard Vultan sigh and turn towards her. The pitying look in his eyes made Hermione wonder just how good an idea this really was. Zerina speaking tore her attention back to the Summoner, "In order for me to judge everything properly, I'm going to push you to your limits in every way possible. By the end of it all, you're all going to be exhausted..." Zerina trailed off and tapped her chin, "Perhaps I should speak with Madam Pomfrey. I'm pretty sure that all of you would most likely benefit from her care once I'm done with you. I'll need her to tell me just what kind of state your bodies are in anyway."

Hermione realized that Zerina hadn't been speaking to her, but rather herself. She also realized that this was going to be one of her more stupid ideas. She steeled herself knowing that whatever was to come would only benefit them in the long run, "Zerina," The Summoner looked at her, "Do I need to know anything or can I go inform my friends?"

"Not that I know of," Zerina said after a few moments of consideration, "I have some work to do,"

Hermione left the room quickly and Vultan commented, "They're going to regret wanting you to teach them."

Zerina grinned at Vultan, "Yup, but it will make this place better."

Vultan shook his head, "You're a sadist, Little Wolf."

"My bonded wouldn't love me if I wasn't," Zerina shot back before standing up, "Now to plan my tortur-tests! Law will have a few ideas and I can probably get the other two crews to help out as well,"

Zerina left with a grin while Vultan shook his head. The cat on his shoulder meowed and Vultan muttered, "Chaos is going to break out. I'm sure of it."

* * *

 _~Deck, Red Force, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Shanks looked at Zerina, "So you think Black would be a good addition to my crew?"

"Along with Lupin," Zerina replied before taking a sip of juice.

Shanks took a swig of his sake before replying, "What makes you so sure?"

Zerina smiled lightly, "With how he's acted so far, I can imagine you two getting along."

"Just because we get along doesn't mean he'd be a good member of my crew," Shanks replied with a slight laugh.

"I'm aware," Zerina leaned back against the crate she was sitting in front of, "Black has magic and I think you'd benefit from his abilities. I also think he enjoys parties almost as much as you do,"

Shanks was silent before laughing. Zerina waited until he calmed down and said, "I guess I could meet the man and see what happens. What about the other guy?"

"He'd keep Black from killing himself," Zerina put it bluntly.

Shanks shook his head with another laugh before becoming serious, "What about his curse? Aki has told me about what he knows of it."

Zerina took another sip of her drink before replying, "I'm familiar with the rituals needed to cure it. I just need to figure out which one I need to use."

"What will happen afterward?" Shanks asked in the same serious tone though his eyes held quite a bit of interest in them.

Zerina smirked in a way that reminded Shanks of her mother when she was planning something incredible, "Lupin will retain the benefits the curse gave him. The creature he turns into will become a true wolf and he'll be in complete control of it. He'll be able to transform at will."

"I assume there will be negatives that remain?" Shanks asked earning a nod.

"Due to how long the curse has been active, Lupin will be sensitiveness to silver though it will not kill him," Zerina took another sip of her drink, "He will need to transform during the full moon. During that time, he'll be in the form of an anthropomorphic wolf,"

"But completely sane?" Shanks asked earning a snort.

"Is anyone truly sane?" Zerina shot back earning a laugh, "He'll be in full control of his mental facilities,"

Shanks was quite for a few moments before nodding to himself, "I'll meet them and see if they'll fit in."

"That's all I ask," Zerina closed her eyes briefly with a soft sigh.

Shanks lifted up his sake bottle and commented, "Your plan reminds me of the ones your mother used to come up with when she traveled with Roger."

Zerina jerked in surprise and looked at Shanks with wide eyes, "My mother sailed with Roger?"

"Not as a pirate, but as an ally," Shanks clarified, "She wanted some adventure and Captain was willing to provide it since she helped him out," Shanks smiled as he saw the surprise on Zerina's face as well as the awe, "She wished to experience the world if only to better run her clan," Shanks recalled with a slight grin, "She even met her bonded through her travels with the crew,"

"Will you tell me some stories?" Zerina asked after shaking her head lightly, "Mom never said anything about this nor did anyone else,"

"More than likely because they didn't want to think of what she did during her travels with Captain," Shanks shrugged before taking a swig of his drink, "Why not? I have time and so do you,"

* * *

 _~Secondary Potions lab, Dungeons, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

A knock sounded and Edric went to open the door. A few moments passed before the door opened fully prompting Zerina look up to see Sprout walking inside, "Can I help you, Professor?"

"I'm supposed to be taking you to join the other champions," Sprout informed Zerina earning a slight nod.

"Give me a few moments to finish up this potion," Zerina turned back to the potion she was working on and added the last ingredient.

Cleaning off her hands, she stirred the potion a few times then let it simmer while she gathered up a plethora of vials. Sprout looked at the potion curiously as it changed color, "What potion is this?"

Zerina looked over the potion as she replied, "A potion from home. It's called Moon water and it's needed for a special ritual that I'm going to be preforming soon."

"A ritual?" Sprout looked at her in surprise, "What for?"

Zerina glanced at her and noted the startled look on the Professor's face along with how pale it had become. Carefully bottling the potion once done, Zerina said, "I'm going to be curing Mr. Lupin as soon as possible."

"There's a cure for werewolves?" Sprout gasped earning a nod.

"There are cures for a lot of curses," Zerina explained while filling vials, "Most of them involve rituals of some sort. Mr. Lupin happens to have one of the easiest ones to cure though I do wish the curse had been applied more recently,"

"Why?" Sprout looked at Zerina in confusion.

"Because then I could just give him a potion which would get rid of the curse, but since that options out, the ritual is all that remains," Zerina finished bottling the potion and set the vials onto her desk before holding her hand above the potion vials, **"Protect** and **Stay unseen,"**

Sprout watched in surprise as the vials disappeared, "What did you just do?"

"The potion is valuable and not easily made due to the ingredients being somewhat troublesome to get in this world," Zerina smiled at the Professor, "I'm just making sure no one can touch it until I can transport it somewhere safely,"

"Of course," Sprout shook her head and led the way out of the room with Edric following after them.

Cole surprised her by jumping onto Zerina's shoulder as they exited the room. Zerina reached up and ran her fingers through his fur, "I assume rituals aren't done here?"

Sprout was surprised by the question, but none the less answered, "No. Most of the rituals are either too intricate or have bad reputations, so no one really uses them anymore."

"A shame that such an amazing and useful branch of magic has fallen out of practice here," Cole shook his head, "It makes you wonder what knowledge you've lost because of it,"

Zerina looked at Sprout as they walked, "Back home, the base of many branches of magic is a ritual. Sure your magic needs to be connected to that magic, but that connection can only be unlocked with a specialized ritual keyed to that magic."

"So summoning?" Sprout asked earning a nod, "Perhaps ritual work should be encouraged then,"

"But with out proper teachers, you'll find rituals quite dangerous," Zerina inwardly sighed at how bad off this world was, "I wonder why it's fallen out of practice,"

Sprout found herself saying, "Many rituals require blood to work."

Zerina snorted softly, "In order to use magic, you have to give up something. Your own magic is just one of the few things that you give up. Rituals that require blood usually only need a few drops to work. If you use anymore, you risk over powering the ritual and have it backfire."

"You sound like you know a lot about rituals," Sprout mused aloud earning a soft snort.

"I know as much as any trained high Summoner mage should know" Zerina reached up and ran her fingers through Cole's fur, "Every mage back home knows something about ritual magic. The higher you get among us, the more you end up needing to know. Some of the most powerful spell need a ritual to power them otherwise, you'll get one or more dead mages,"

"So you know a lot?" Sprout asked while her mind whirled with the new information Zerina had presented her.

"Not as much as Celestial mage would, but quite a bit," Zerina shook her head lightly, "The amount you need to learn as a Celestial mage is insane which explains why there are so few of them,"

"Celestial mage?" Sprout looked at Zerina in confusion.

Zerina just shook her head, "Let's just say if there was a ruler for mages, the Celestial mage would be it."

"How many of them exist?" Sprout couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I think two because of the whole balance thing," Zerina really couldn't remember.

Any question Sprout was going to ask was dismissed upon hearing, "Professor Sprout."

Cedric was walking up with McGonagall, "Pomona you should get ready for your next class. I'll walk them up."

Sprout could see the dismissal in Minerva's eyes and nodded, "Of course, I hope you have a good meeting."

Sprout departed with a mind full of questions which seemed to be the only thing Zerina left her with each time they spoke. Sprout wondered if she'd ever have all these questions answered, but had a distinct feeling that Zerina would only make more come up. It seemed that the Summoner was one of those people that would give you an answer, but leave you with more questions than you started with.

* * *

 _~unused meeting room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina entered the room after Cedric and McGonagall with Edric following her. The other champions gave the man following Zerina a surprised look. Bagman cleared his throat, "Mrs. Trafalgar who is this man?"

"Edric Hail," Zerina said as she sat down and Edric leaned against the wall behind her seat, "My bonded thought it would be best for me to have a guard due to certain circumstances,"

"Of course," Bagman tugged on the collar of his shirt, "Perhaps he cou-"

"He stays," Zerina's smile turned serene, "Is that understood?"

Bagman suddenly felt like a rabbit in the presence of a very large fox. Swallowing harshly, Bagman nodded, "Of course! We wouldn't want anything to happen."

"Good," Zerina looked around the room, "So shall we start? I wish for this to be over as soon as possible. I have things to do and I'm sure you all do as well,"

Murmurs of agreement sounded while Edric and Cole smirked. Crouch cleared his throat after a few moments, "The second task has been changed due to certain problems that we weren't aware of until recently."

"Vat Provlems?" Viktor asked while eyeing the man.

"I cannot answer that question at this time and you don't need to know," Crouch replied coldly, "Now, the egg you received during the first task is no longer needed,"

"W'at?!" Fleur was seething, "After w'at we went trough, you expect us to except t'is?!"

"We had to get past one of the most dangerous beasts in the world," Zerina spoke in a deadly tone, "And now you're saying that we didn't even need to?"

"Now, now," Bagman tried to sooth them, "If the headmaster hadn't waited to speak with the mermen, we would still be doing the original second task,"

"Mermen?" Cedric asked with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"The second task was to be held in the Black Lake," Bagman explained while ignoring the disapproving look he was getting from Crouch, "You four were supposed to rescue someone you love from the bottom of the lake,"

Zerina was suddenly very glad that the task had changed. If they had put Law down there-Zerina shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. Crouch cleared his throat, "Now, the next task will be a treasure hunt/race. The course will be set up closer to the 24th of February. We are currently debating what it will entail, but it will be a test of how you react under pressure and a time limit."

"Now!" Bagman clapped his hands, "I have news for all of you!" Zerina inwardly cringed at how happy he seemed, "As you all know, you were required to bring dress robes for the men and dresses for the women to school this year. The reason for this is that a ball will be held on the 25th of December. All champions are required to attend and open the ball with a dance," Zerina found herself cringing, "I expect all of you to find yourselves dates though one of you already has one!"

"Mr. Bagman how is this supposed to work?" Zerina asked with a frown, "My bonded nor I will have proper clothes for such an event. I also don't think our styles of dance are the same,"

Law and Zerina had danced together on multiple occasions, but they were usually short lived due to the fact the purpose was for stealing items. Zerina would admit that dancing with Law appealed to her greatly due to the fact he was very good at it. Bagman seemed to realize the problem, "Right...Um...I suppose you and your bonded will have to take a trip to Diagon to get appropriate clothing. I'm sure you can get lessons on the styles here from one of the teachers."

The room was silent for a few moments as everyone absorbed what had been said. Crouch broke the silence, "Champions please give your eggs to the headmaster or headmistress of your schools. They will be returned to the ministry. Have a good day."

Crouch left with Bagman following after him, "Bye everyone! See you at the ball!"

Maxim and Karkaroff left soon after with McGonagall. Cedric broke the silence that settled over them, "Well it looks like things are going to be interesting."

Viktor turned to Zerina, "It seems that ve vill not be dueling. Do you still vish to spar?"

"Yes, but it will have to wait a while," Zerina wanted that spar, but didn't want to put her child at risk, "At least until a few days before the last task,"

Viktor nodded in understanding, "I vill vait."

Zerina nodded to him before looking at the other two, "So any of you know what type of dance we will have to do?"

"Most likely a traditional dance that only pure bloods would know," Cedric smiled apologetically.

"Damn," Zerina stood up from her seat, "Then, I guess that means we're done here,"

Zerina moved towards the door with Edric following her only to stop as Fleur called out, "Wait."

"Yes?" Zerina turned her head towards the part-Veela.

Fleur took a deep breath before asking, "'ow is it t'at t'e men wit' you can ignore my allure?"

Zerina's eyes narrowed at her, "You've been attempting to ensnare them?"

"Only to see w'at would 'appen," Fleur replied quickly.

Zerina nodded stiffly, "I see. Do not do it again," Fleur nodded with fear in her eyes and Zerina turned back towards the door, "I do not know why. Perhaps it has to be because we're from a diffrent world. It could be anything or it could be that your allure isn't strong enough. We will most likely never know. I'll see you all later."

Zerina walked out of the room with Cole on her shoulder and Edric following behind her. Edric asked, "So now what?"

"We find Law and tell him what occurred," Zerina replied as they began walking down the hallway, "After that, we will figure things out,"

"Will you be alright with what they're planning?" Edric asked in concern.

Zerina paused before nodding and continued walking, "I will be. I'm not going to take any unnecessary risks. By the time the task happens, my summons will answer my call once more."

Cole commented, "We should be more worried about the ball. I'm pretty sure there will be more than students and teachers there."

"Captain will not like that," Edric winced while Zerina sighed softly.

"He won't, but we'll deal with it," Zerina smiled softly, "At least it gives the two of us a chance to dance together without any ulterior motives,"

Edric glanced at Zerina, "Is Captain a good dancer?"

"Very good," Zerina hummed softly, "It's a shame that we don't get to dance often,"

* * *

 _~Captains Quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law grimaced as his mind went over the information Zerina had just given him, "I don't like either situation."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't," Zerina was sitting on Law's desk while he sat in his chair, "The ball will be the most troublesome,"

Law offered her a raised eyebrow as he reached out and slipped the socks off her feet, "How so?"

"The second task," Zerina watched as Law moved the leg of her pants up to reveal the soft skin underneath, "Will be a treasure hunt/race. I will have the advantage,"

"How so?" Law pressed a kiss to her calf where a black tribal heart rested on her left leg.

"My summons will most likely be able to answer my call by then," Zerina smiled as she removed Law's hat and placed it next to her before burying her fingers in the soft spikes, "I also have experience searching for items and solving riddles that they most likely don't. Finding treasure is a pirate thing after all,"

Law chuckled as he massaged her calves, "I see. The ball will be where we should focus for now."

"Cole has pointed out that due to the fact this event is rare, the ball will most likely have important figure attending," Zerina's eyes closed in response to Law's actions, "I'm in agreement with him,"

"So some of our unknown enemies will be there," Law grimaced at the thought of any of them being so close to Zerina, "That will not be good for us,"

"We'll need to be on guard," Zerina opened her eyes and gently tugged on a soft spike, "We won't have to worry too much since everyone will be there,"

Law smirked at the thought as he stood up to kiss Zerina. Zerina's hands settled on his shoulders as his were placed on either side of her hips. Law broke the kiss, "I can only imagine what Strawhat-ya and Redhair-ya would do there."

"Our boys will most likely make it worse," Zerina grinned at Law, "It'll be a fun night no doubt,"

Law chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss before kissing his way down her neck, "I assume you have more reasons as to why it will be fun?"

"Of course," Zerina's breath hitched as he sucked on her sweet spot for a few moments, "J-just t-thinking o-of," Zerina felt one of Law's hand go under her shirt and under her bra to cup her breast, "Us dancing without an ulterior motive attached for once,"

Law thought over the times they've danced together and found himself displeased that none of them were for no reason at all. Pausing with his lips against her collar bone, Law murmured, "I'm sorry that we-"

"You don't need to apologize," Zerina smiled at him as he looked up at her, "It's all in the past and we have a chance now. 'Sides," Her smile turned into a grin that made him smirk, "Now that we don't have a true enemy to focus on, we can indulge ourselves,"

Chuckling, Law tugged her shirt off as his hand slipped behind her to unhook her bra, "I suppose you're right."

"I have to be sometimes," Zerina replied just as a knock sounded.

Law mentally cursed while Zerina shot a glare towards the door. Law moved towards the door while Zerina tossed her bra into their room and pulled her shirt back on. Law opened the door to reveal Penguin, "Captain we need your help. Someone got injured during a sparring match with Zoro."

Law inwardly groaned as he told Penguin, "I'll be in the infirmary in a few moments."

"Aye Captain," Penguin took off.

Law turned to Zerina, "We'll have to continue this later."

"I'll be waiting," Zerina got off his desk and walked towards their room.

Law was well aware of the extra sway in her hips and the sultry tone Zerina used as his cock twitched. A part of him wanted to ignore his duties, but he knew he had to see what happened. The medics he had were good enough that he was rarely needed, so it was likely a bad injury. Inwardly cursing at his crew, Law left his room and headed to the infirmary. Perhaps he should take the idiot apart with his room once he was done fixing whoever it was.

 **End of chapter. Ah that poor bastard.**

 **Thanks to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed.**

 **Reviews** **:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the Review! I love reading your reviews since they make my day! Putting things off is never good.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the Review! Here's another chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the Review! I'm glad you think that!**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! Yup. Perhaps. It will be an interesting thing. Eh I can see all this happening in my mind like it's a TV show or Movie.**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! Reason for the house is in this chapter though which fic are you talking about? With Sirius, I've always felt like he would be more accepting of things like this happening. You hit the nail on the head with that though you should remember that Cole is like Zerina's little brother, so he's also doing it because it's his younger sibling duty.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! I set myself up on a schedule and have certain days for writing so that I won't be overwhelmed. It won't be awhile until Snape is fired. They'll be meeting soon enough. It will be an interesting alliance for sure. Luffy and the twins will meet soon enough.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! I hopefully will!**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story and may I say that your pen name makes me think of a movie studio?**

 **Alright thanks for reading. See you all next week and please Review!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: A bout of Sickness, Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 **Spells in bold**

 **Edit: Hermione had been left out of the test. I added her in and am sorry for leaving her out. She's just after Luna in both.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: A bout of Sickness, Talks with the Healer, Hermione and the questioning, Zerina and Luffy talk, The Tests!, A Phoenix reappears, Hermione and Zerina talk V3

Aka: The plot was being difficult

* * *

 _~Captains Quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law woke up when he felt Zerina leave their bed, "Where are you going?"

Mentally shaking his head to clear the sleepy haze that had taken over his mind, he sat up and tried to figure out what was going on. Realization hit him as he heard her begin retching, it seems Zerina's morning sickness had started. He got out of bed as he noted the predawn light slowly hitting his window and sighed. It seemed that this morning wasn't off to the best start.

* * *

 _~Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina offered Madam Pomfrey a smile as the healer walked out of her office, "Madam Pomfrey do you have a minute to speak with me?"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey didn't have any patients at the moment and was free, "Shall we talk in my office?"

"If you'd like," Zerina followed her into the office and settled down in a chair once it was offered, "I've been meaning to speak with you, but it's slipped my mind."

"May I ask why?" Pomfrey wondered if it was about her pregnancy.

"As most of the Professor know, I've been in contact with Hermione Granger since a few days after my arrival and Luna Lovegood since a little after my allies arrived," Zerina began earning a nod from the healer, "Hermione came to me a few days after the tournament with the request that I teach her and her group of friends,"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at that, "Hermione will do anything to make sure her group is taken care of. I assume you've agreed."

"Under a few stipulation," Zerina leaned back against the chair she was occupying, "One of them is that I get to test them in order to see where they stand,"

"And you've come to see me because...?" Madam Pomfrey trailed off.

Zerina smiled in a way that reminded Pomfrey of a smug looking predator, "I will be pushing them to their limits in every way that I possibly can. I've come to you because this will leave them weakened and more than likely, injured in some way," Zerina held up a hand to stop Madam Pomfrey from speaking, "I've already informed Hermione of what will occur, so they have been warned. If they do not wish to deal with it, they won't be present during my tests. I want you to help those that I will be, for the lack of a better statement, batting around like a cat does a mouse toy after I've finished with them."

Madam Pomfrey swallowed as she asked, "Is this truly necessary?"

"Yes," Zerina looked at her seriously, "I need to know where their strengths and weaknesses lie. I need to know where I have to start with them. I don't want to waste any time teaching them things they don't need to know," Zerina took a deep breath, "I want to make them the best magic users they can be. I want to help them find their passions in life. I want to help them the best I can, but I cannot do that without knowing where to begin,"

Pomfrey took a deep breath to steady herself, "This is all for their benefit?"

"Of course," Zerina replied while watching her carefully.

"I will do it if only to make sure they don't get too badly hurt," Madam Pomfrey wouldn't stop this from happening if those students asked for it, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Access to their medical records," Madam Pomfrey looked at her sharply, "I need to know if any of them can't participate in certain tests or not. I will not use any information that I find against them or give it out to anyone. If there is someone that I'll share it with, it will be my Bonded due to the fact he is a doctor and knows the human body better than most,"

Madam Pomfrey was wary, but the explanation she was offered and the sincerity in Zerina's eyes told her that everything the Summoner said was true. Madam Pomfrey thought everything over for a few moments before finally agreeing, "If you and your bonded will give me a magical vow, I will allow it."

"Of course," Zerina easily agreed.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione looked at all her friends nervously, "Alright so we're supposed to meet Zerina in the entrance hall in a few minutes. Does anyone have anything they want to say or do before we head down?"

Draco stepped forward, "Are you sure we can trust this woman? Her bonded did kill the old goat after all."

"He was going to die anyway," Luna spoke up causing everyone to look at her, "If Zerina's bonded hadn't killed him, Zerina or a member of the Summoner council would have. If anything, he got off easy. Dumbledore's death would have been much more brutal as mages in Zerina's home land do not tolerate Bonded's being stolen,"

Draco nodded reluctantly and backed down. Hannah stepped forward, "I don't really feel comfortable with this. What if these tests kill us?"

"Madam Pomfrey will keep that from happening," Hermione assured her earning a nod.

Blaise spoke up from his place near the door, "I'd rather not waste my energy."

"Zerina's getting the information she needs to figure out where to start training us," Ginny pipped up having from beside Hermione.

Neville spoke up next, "What about our elements? We all know that we're considered freaks of nature for being so strong with them."

"Nev," Hermione looked at the most gentle of them all, "Zerina has told me that elementals are valued among the mages back in her home. I'll let her tell you more, but I sincerely doubt that she would see any of us as freaks,"

Neville looked nervous, but nodded as he fell silent. The group shifted slightly before Ginny said, "I think we're ready. Let's go get our combined asses kicked."

"Gin," Hermione face palmed as Tracy pouted at Ginny, "Not cool,"

Ginny grinned at her before heading out of the room. Hermione followed with the rest of the group. She hoped that this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was.

* * *

 _~Beach, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was perched on a rock and gazing out at the lake. Luffy sat down on the ground next to the rock, "How much longer till they get here?"

"Soon enough," Zerina felt the group approaching the lake side slowly, "Thanks again for agreeing with this,"

Luffy grinned up at her, "No problem. Nami and the other's needed a break from the forest."

"I think everyone needed a break, Strawhat-ya," Law said as he walked up with Shanks, "Everything is set up,"

"Good," Zerina grinned, "I'm definitely going to make everyone's favorite meals for doing this,"

Shanks looked up at Zerina, "Zerina you still haven't explained why you're doing this."

Zerina's head tilted as she looked at him, "I haven't?"

"Nope," Shanks looked at her curiously.

Zerina hummed softly as she focused on the energy signatures approaching them, "Hermione has peaked my interest and it's not like I have anything better to do while here, so why not," Zerina's eyes closed and she smiled causing the mental image of a fox appear in their minds, "'Sides, I want to see how my teaching will affect both them and those around them."

"Shishishishi," Luffy laughed as she finished speaking, "Maybe some of them will join my crew. I've always wanted a magician!"

Zerina giggled at Luffy's simplified view of things while Law shook his head and Shanks smiled slightly. Shanks looked up at Zerina and said, "You have something planned that no one else will guess."

Zerina opened an eye and grinned at him, "That's for me to know and you to guess."

Shanks was again reminded of her mother and couldn't stop himself from remarking, "Just like your mother."

Zerina actually looked stunned upon hearing that remark before grinning happily. The group of Hogwarts students chose that time to arrive. Jumping off of her perch, Zerina felt excited as she exclaimed, "Glad all of you could make it. We'll head to our testing ground in a few moments. Before we do, I want to introduce the three Captains that are graciously lending the help of their crews and themselves for this little test. Shanks."

"Yo," Shanks smiled at them and waved, "I hope you enjoy yourselves,"

"Monkey D. Luffy," Zerina barely finished his introduction before he burst forward.

"HI!" Luffy shouted as he bounced, "My names Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the pirate king. I want one of you to join my crew as our magician!"

Zerina spotted the matching grins that appeared on the twin red heads faces. They stepped forward, "What about two?"

"Twin Magicians?" Luffy's grin widened, "I like it! Show me how strong you guys are and you're in!"

Zerina inwardly snickered as she called, "Luffy mind letting me finish?"

"Okay," Luffy turned towards her with a grin, "But I call them. They seem like fun,"

"Strawhat-ya this isn't an auction," Law deadpanned.

"I don't care," Luffy replied, "I want them on my crew,"

Zerina shook her head, "Okay. Last, but certainly not least. Trafalgar Law."

Zerina could see some of them shiver and inwardly snickered at the fact all of them thought Law was the scariest of them. Wrapping her arms around Law's shoulders, Zerina nuzzled his neck lightly earning a soft chuckle. He looked at the group of teens coldly, "My name is Trafalgar Law. I hope you don't die as that would be a waste."

Zerina rolled her eyes, "Ignoring that statement," Zerina let go of Law, "We should get going. Any questions can be asked once we get to the testing ground."

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked over the area with a critical eye before grinning. Everything was set up the way she wanted it and even better. Zerina couldn't wait to get started! Turning towards the wide eyed teens, Zerina exclaimed, "Welcome to the testing ground. Any questions before we begin?"

"Have you taken any safety precautions?" The male blonde of the group asked.

Zerina was pretty sure his name had something to do with a dragon, but couldn't be too sure. He wasn't very dragon-like at the moment, so she wondered why someone would name him dragon. She inwardly shrugged as it didn't quite matter. Smiling at him, Zerina answered his question, "We won't let you die and will jump in when we deem it necessary, but only when it's necessary. After all, no pain equals no gain!"

Zerina refrained from giggling at the looks on their faces. They might be teenagers, but Gaia their expressions were so cutely horrified! Luna was the only one among the group that didn't look scared. If anything, she was looking at the training ground with eagerness in her eyes. Before any of the teens could form a response or another question, Nami called out, "Are they ready?"

"I believe so," Zerina replied to the orangette before returning her attention to the teens, "This area is where we normally train here though we also spend time in the forest,"

"Wicked," The twin red heads breathed earning a soft laugh from Zerina and a snicker from Luffy.

"Each test is designed to push you to your limits and beyond in some cases," Zerina looked over the testing areas and tried to figure out which one to start with, "We'll start with..."

"How about a magical test?" Aki suggested while gesturing to where a group of runic arrays were set up.

Zerina hummed as she thought it over before nodding, "It would be best to get them started with something easy."

"Um what do those things do?" Hermione asked while pointing at the arrays.

Zerina gestured to Aki prompting the elder Summoner to explain, "The arrays will tell us which element you're close to and which magic path you'll do great in," Aki looked at Zerina, "Mind stepping into the array and demonstrating?"

"How about Law does it?" Zerina suggesting earning a raised eyebrow from her bonded, "It needs to be done anyway. 'Sides, my results will be screwed up due to my condition,"

Aki blushed at the reminder, "Right," He coughed awkwardly before looking at Law, "If you wouldn't mind," Law nodded and walked into the center of the arrays which began to glow faintly, "Law just focus on your magic and bring it to the surface. The arrays will take it from there."

Hermione spoke up, "Why are there three arrays?"

"Three arrays make this stable. If we used more or less, the whole thing would blow up," Zerina answered earning wide eyed looks.

"What does each array do then?" Hermione asked with curiosity filling her eyes.

"The outer array," Zerina pointed to the outer ring array, "Will funnel Law's magic and seperate it between the other two arrays. The middle array," Zerina gestured to the array that was beginning to spark and cause the grass to wilt while a soft wind blew about, "Reveals what element Law is close to. Law's primary element is electricity or lightning while he shows a potential second element in air. While he won't be able to use it to his advantage, he can train that second element up. While potential elements are never as strong as primary ones, they are worth training if only to give you an ace in the hole so to speak. Now, the center array," Zerina gestured to the array that Law was inside of, "Show us which magical path Law will have the most potential in as a mage. Many mages have potential in multiple paths due to the fact that most paths are divided by tiers. Summoner mages, Beast mages, and Seers are the second highest tier. The highest tier is held solely by Celestial mages."

"What about the symbol he's standing on?" Hermione continued to question.

"That's the key," Zerina was pleased that someone was asking these kinds of questions, "Any high level runic project has them. They add a stabilizing factor as well as a power source. The key will absorb the wild magic in the air, ground, etc. to help power the whole thing. If we didn't use them, the arrays would drain the mage using them more than necessary which would be both a waste of time and energy,"

Zerina was reminded of the fact that Law was currently being tested when Aki whistled. Turning her attention to her brother, Zerina saw him shake his head, "Damn. Had I know that this was the result, I would have asked for this to be done sooner."

"Aki?" Zerina asked with a raised eyebrow while Law walked out of the arrays.

"His highest potential path is divided between being a Alchemist," Zerina's eyes widen and she found herself staring at Law incredulously, "And a healer,"

"You're completely sure that it was Alchemy and not something similar like Potioneer?" Zerina couldn't stop herself from asking earning a snort from Aki.

Aki shook his head, "I'm sure. I've done this enough time to know the difference."

"But how?" Zerina couldn't understand how it was possible.

"Apparently your bonding boosted his magic a hell of a lot more than we thought," Aki looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Law spoke up with a raised eyebrow, "Problem?"

"No," Zerina shook her head rabidly, "Just severely surprised," Zerina took a deep breath, "Let's just get this test over with,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"So Draco," The blonde nodded his head, "You have water as your primary and..."

"Fire as my secondary," Draco replied slowly.

Zerina shook her head, "You must have been an interesting child to be around."

Draco flushed upon hearing that, "Why?"

"Water and fire aren't the best pairing to have as a child," Zerina replied while mentally shaking her head, "As an adult, you'll definitely be a power house and an amazing politician if your interest lies there," Draco looked pleased, "Your highest potential path is that of a Ward Master with lesser paths divided between Potioneer and Healer,"

"Ward Master?" Draco mumbled earning a slight smile.

"Making wards is very interesting though I'm not that good at it," Zerina admitted with a regretful smile, "I could only show you so much, but that path shows that you have the potential to be both a very amazing ally and a dangerous enemy,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Ginny," Zerina smiled at the red head, "Your have fire as a primary with wind as your secondary,"

"And my paths?" The red head looked eager.

"Your highest potential path is that of a Tinker which is odd considering your primary is fire," Zerina was interested in seeing how this would go, "You have less potential as a Protector,"

"What's a Tinker?" Ginny asked curiously.

"A Tinker fiddles with existing things," Zerina inwardly shook her head, "They usually have the ability to adjust anything they get their hands on. Sometimes they make things stronger or turn it into something entirely diffrent with the same properties of the thing they began with,"

"And a Protector?" Ginny looked confused.

"Protectors are mages who usually bond with a certain animal and act in defense of their chosen leader," Zerina shifted slightly as she explained, "Some Protectors have the ability to merge with their animal. They're also among the craziest of us mages,"

Ginny blushed as her friends laughed loudly.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Susan," The Strawberry blonde haired teen looked at her with a frown, "Your magic is divided between earth and water,"

"Is that good?" Susan asked while eyeing Zerina carefully.

"Yes though it's odd," Zerina inwardly shivered as she thought of the girls paths, "Your highest potential path is that of an Exorcist with necromancy and rune magic as your secondary,"

"What's does an Exorcist have to do with magic?" Susan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Exorcists can interact with spirits and fight them," Zerina was trying not to think of the girls necromancy path, "If it's undead, you can fight against it no matter what and no demon can possess you,"

Zerina decided to move onto the next person instead of continuing to speak with the teen. Some magics were just too unsettling for the Summoner to like them.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Hannah," Zerina looked at the mousy brown haired girl, "Your magic is primarily earth with Fire as your secondary," Zerina waited for a comment only to not receive one, "Your highest potential path is that of a Healer with green magic as your secondary."

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Fred," One of the twins grinned at her, "Your primary is fire and your secondary is wind. George your primary is earth while your secondary is wind,"

"We," The one on the left, Fred, began.

"Don't share," George continued with a frown.

"A primary element?" They both looked surprised by that.

"Twins among magicals will always have seperate primary affinities with their secondaries being shared," Zerina mentally shook her head at the disappoint meant they showed, "Even if your magics differ, you both share the same high potential path," They perked up, "Your highest potential paths are that of a Maker. Fred your lesser path lies in destruction magic. George your lesser path is that of a Potioneer,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Neville," Zerina was reminded of a bear, "Your magic is primarily earth with a split secondary of water and fire,"

"Is that good?" Neville asked earning a nod.

"Yes," Zerina felt serene as she spoke this teen, "Your highest potential path is that of a Druid. Your lesser paths lie between that of a Green Mage and that of a Speaker,"

"What does it all mean?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Druid's are mages that can hear the voice of Gaia," Zerina found herself liking this one, "The voice of Gaia means that you can hear what living things have to say. Animals, plants, etc. all have a voice that a Druid can hear. Druids have more than one transformation whereas most mages only have one baring a few. Druid's have three forms: The normal transformation, their guardian form, and their spiritual form. The guardian form is basically the form that Druid's use to protect those around them and fight with the help of nature itself. The spiritual form allows the Druid to leave their body and interact with the spiritual plane in the form a certain animal they feel connected to,"

"So Druid's are powerful?" Neville asked earning a soft smile from Zerina.

"They're on the tier below Summoners," Zerina saw his eyes widen, "Green Mages basically have control of plants. In a Green Mage's hands, a plant become like an eager to please puppy," Zerina shook her head with a soft laugh, "A Speaker can understand any animal they come into contact with. Speakers are loved by most animals due to the fact Speakers will treat them with respect,"

"Wow," Was all Neville could say.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Daphne," The icy blonde looked at her with bored blue eyes, "Your magic is primarily ice like mine with a secondary wind element,"

"And my Paths?" The blonde spoke in a cultured tone that surprisingly didn't remind her of a noble.

"Your highest potential path is that of a Seeker," Zerina was rather curious about this, "Your lesser path leads to that of a Rune mistress," Zerina found herself asking, "What is it that you're looking for?"

"Who says I'm looking for anything?" The blonde's eyes gained an amused tint to them.

Zerina found herself leaning forward, "A Seeker will always be looking for something as that is what their path means. You're an information Seeker and if I'm right, a Broker of that information."

"Interested?" Daphne asked with a slightly coy smile.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter at the moment," Zerina leaned back with a soft laugh, "I have a feeling that teaching you will be interesting,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Tracy," The pretty black haired girl with intense brown orbs smiled politely at Zerina, "Your magic is primarily water with a secondary wind element,"

The girl seemed pretty easy going which fit with her elements, "And my paths?"

"Your highest potential is that of a Weather Mage," Zerina replied earning an interested look, "Your lesser path lies in Navigational magic,"

"I wonder how that will work out," The girl mused softly.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Astoria your magic is primarily wind with a secondary fire element," Zerina could tell that this one was going to be fun.

The girl looked at her with both caution and challenge, "And my path?"

"Your highest potential path is that of a Protector," Zerina saw the girl's eyes widen slightly, "Your lesser path lies in Defensive magic,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Theodore," Zerina looked at the brownish blonde haired teen, "Your primary element is lightning with earth as your secondary,"

"Is that good?" The teen's soft green eyes looked at her curiously.

"It depends on the person," Zerina wasn't about to lie to the kid, "Now, Your highest potential path is that of a shadow mage. Your lesser path lies in ritual magic,"

The teen looked a little pale, "Shadow mage? What's that?"

"A shadow mage can bend the very shadows to their will and if they wish, summon demons," Zerina looked at the teen carefully as she wondered what had happened to him growing up that shadow magic would pop up.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Blaise," The sleepy looking teen gazed at her with an intelligence that wasn't normally seen, "Your primary element is earth with a secondary element in wind,"

"My paths?" The teen asked with a yawn.

"Your highest potential path is that of a Brown Mage," Zerina was slightly surprised by that, "Your lesser path is that of a Rune Master,"

"What is a Brown Mage?" Blaise asked with a yawn.

"Brown Mage's are known as the Earth Movers simply because the earth is their play thing," Zerina wondered just how this worked as the boy seemed very lazy, "It's on the tier just bellow Druid along with Green Mages,"

"Interesting," Blaise looked like he was about to fall asleep.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Hello Cubling," Zerina greeted Luna.

"Hi Zerina," Luna replied with a soft smile.

"Your magic is primarily wind natured with water as your secondary," Zerina informed her earning a nod, "You've already unlocked your highest potential path due to being a Seer which is no surprise. Your lesser path is divided between Speaker and Weather magic,"

"I can't wait to unlock them," Luna looked eager at the prospect.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione looked at Zerina with nervousness, "My results?

"Your magic is primarily fire natured with lightning as your secondary," Another odd combination though it suited Hermione very well.

"And my paths?" Hermione asked earning a soft smile from Zerina.

"Your highest potential path is that of a Guardian," Zerina replied and enjoyed the confusion that swirled through Hermione's eyes, "Your secondary path is divided between three seperate ones, but that's not very surprising. Seeker, Rune Mistress, and Potioneer,"

"What is a Guardian?" Hermione asked with a slight frown.

"Guardian's are like Protectors being that their magic is the same," Zerina replied as she eyed Hermione lightly, "Where Protectors protect, Guardian's will lead. Guardian's will draw in protectors and those that they are destined to lead. Guardian mages are rare, but many see that as a good thing," Hermione looked alarmed, "It is said that Guardian mages are born when a great change is needed. They are the ones that often change the world as we know it into something better," Zerina grinned at the wide eyed look Hermione gave her, "I do believe Gaia chose well,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Alright!" Zerina called their attention, "Next part of the test is judging how much magic you use at one time. The crystal-like beam set up," Zerina gestured to the glossy white chunk of crystal, "Will be your target. Depending on how much magic you use, it will turn a diffrent color," Zerina lit up her hand and tossed a ball of red magic at the crystal causing it to glow a light green, "Green means you used the minimum amount needed to use the spell,"

"Yellow," Aki tossed another ball of red magic at the crystal causing it to turn piss yellow, "Means you used double that amount,"

"Orange," The crystal turned a soft sunset orange, "Means you used triple the amount that's needed for the spell to work,"

"Red," The crystal turned a light almost pink red, "Means you used quadruple the amount you actually need,"

"Anything above that," Zerina looked at each teen, "Means you're over loading your spells and wasting more magic than you should,"

Hermione raised her hand, "What other colors can appear?"

Aki snorted, "Don't worry about that. You guys will most likely score in the orange level. Zerina and I are more likely to hit the higher levels than you guys."

"Let's start," Zerina gestured to Draco, "To make things easier, we'll go in the same order as we did before,"

"What spell should I use?" Draco asked earning a soft hum from Zerina.

She thought it over before saying, "The stunner, **Stupefy** , should do."

Draco nodded and sent the spell towards the crystal, " **Stupefy."**

"Orange," Zerina nodded to herself as Draco glared at the crystal, "Next,"

Ginny stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Green almost Yellow," Zerina nodded with a light smile, "Good. Teaching you control will be easy,"

Susan stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Green," Zerina noted that it was a bit dark, "You'll need a little bit of control training, but not too much,"

Hannah stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Orange almost red," Zerina mentally winced at the sight, "Quite a bit of training it seems,"

Hannah flushed as she stepped back and Fred stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Yellow," Zerina saw Fred grin, "Nice,"

George stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Almost yellow, but not," Zerina saw George nod, "It seems you're a bit calmer than your brother,"

Neville stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Dark red," Neville flushed while Zerina glanced at Aki.

He nodded to her as Daphne stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Green," The light green was a surprise, "You have a good amount of control,"

Tracy stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"A light yellow," Zerina saw the girl nod.

Astoria stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Orange with a slight red tint," Zerina saw the girls eyes narrow, "A bit of an anger problem perhaps?"

She shot a glare towards Zerina in reply as Theodore stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Yellow with a light orange edge," Zerina was a bit surprised by how this was going.

Blaise stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Dark green," Zerina and Aki would be speaking while the rest of the tests were going on.

Luna stepped forward, " **Stupefy**."

"Light green," It made sense since Zerina had been helping Luna whenever she could.

Hermione stepped forward, **"Stupefy."**

"Light yellow with a darker tint around the edge," Zerina observed.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

As the teens were directed towards the obstacle course that Usopp, Franky, and her boys set up, Zerina looked at Aki, "Please tell me you have an idea about what the hell happened."

Both of them ignored the shouts of surprise that came from the teens. Aki shrugged lightly, "I don't know what to tell you. If I had to make a guess, I'd say that Neville kid's focus wasn't really connected to him."

Zerina thought that over before nodding, "You're right. It would explain why his control seems to have skewed the other's."

"We'll need to speak with him," Aki decided as they turned their attention to the teens, "I'm fairly sure there is a good explanation for it,"

Zerina frowned in thought, "What about Theodore?"

"I don't like it," Aki settled on the balls of his feet as they watched the kids try to dodge the paint balls being shot at them, "I don't like what it says about how he grew up,"

"Perhaps it's just natural?" Zerina suggested earning an incredulous look, "Aki you know that there's a chance that it just runs in his family,"

"But that's fucking rare," Aki replied with a grimace, "Zerina..."

Zerina shook her head, "Regardless of what it is, he is a Shadow Mage and he needs to be taught about controlling it."

Aki frowned at her, but didn't say anything else. He knew she was right after all.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

By the time Madam Pomfrey had shown up, the teens had gone from the obstacle course to a firing range where they demonstrated how accurate they were. From there, they went to a wide open area where they had to dodge balls filled with various substances such as water, glue, glitter, tar, etc. Zerina noted that only those that played that weird Quidditch game seemed to be almost clean while the others were in various states of disgusting. From there, they were cleaned up and had to run for as long as possible. To give them the incentive to do their best, Zerina summoned some of her younger hell hound summons and let the pups chase them. Apparently the hounds, while younger, were still scary though not as bad as the Blood Wolves Zerina was contracted to. Zerina was cuddling one of Calcifer's youngest pups that was the size of a 3 month old Siberian husky. Madam Pomfrey gaped at the running teens, "My word. What are they doing?"

"Stamina test," Zerina answered as she cuddled the fluffy pup, "The hounds won't harm them. They're training too,"

Madam Pomfrey looked slightly white before spotting the pup in Zerina's arms, "What is that?"

"Her names Shylo," Zerina looked up at the healer, "She's a four week old alpha hell hound pup. Isn't she cute?"

Madam Pomfrey had to admit that the pup was, "The eyes..."

"They usually turn red during their sixth month," Zerina smiled at the crystalline blue eyes looking up at her, "Sometimes you'd wish they'd stay the way they are,"

"And the bones?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"They start growing them in when they turn one year old though the boys tend to gain them around nine months," Zerina rubbed under Shylo's chin earning a soft rumble, "Some of the female don't gain the bones. Shylo here is less likely due to the fact her mother doesn't have them,"

"The fire?" Madam Pomfrey looked down at the pup curiously.

"Only the adults have it," The pack of hounds running after the teens didn't have any fire, "It's also around the time that some of them develop poison,"

"They can be poisonous?" Madam Pomfrey went pale upon hearing that.

"Yup though only if they grow up in the southern part of the Hell Hound plane," Shylo nuzzled Zerina's stomach lightly.

Law walked up at that moment and noted the pup in Zerina's arms. He let it sniff his hand as he greeted the Healer, "Madam Pomfrey."

"Mr. Trafalgar," Madam Pomfrey greeted the man in return.

Law nodded to her before asking Zerina, "I thought the summons weren't answering your call."

"The older ones aren't," Zerina replied as Shylo licked Law's hand, "Apparently whatever's going on will end by Christmas,"

Law felt pleased upon hearing that, "Good."

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat bringing their attention back to her, "How much longer will the test be?"

"Just a little bit longer," Zerina didn't need much more information to begin, "As it stands, they all need physical conditioning and their magical control needs work,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked at each of the exhausted teens, "You all suck."

"Bloody hell," Draco groaned out, "That's all you're going to say after we worked our asses off?"

Zerina looked at them with amusement, "Pretty much. You have a lot that you need to do in order to be passable mages. Good thing I'm going to help you get there," Zerina grinned at them, "Your stamina is shot to hell for most of you. Some of you desperately need accuracy training. Control training is needed for most of you. You need to get stronger, faster, and a whole lot of other things. All in all, you suck."

"Perhaps saying what we're good at would be a nice idea," Hermione suggested with a soft moan.

Zerina nodded to her, "You all aren't completely useless."

"That's nice?" Susan growled at her.

"What do you expect me to say?" Zerina asked with a raised eyebrow, "By the time most mages reach your age, they're already moving onto their apprenticeships and finished learning about their magic,"

"How?" The group of teens looked at her with wide eyes as Madam Pomfrey shook her head lightly.

"We start learning to use our magic by the time we start showing our gift due to the many types of magic are quite lethal if not trained early enough," Zerina inwardly shook her head at the stupidity of the people here, "Not only that, we study constantly for the majority of our younger years. The only time we don't study is when we spend time with our families,"

"That's horrible," Hannah stared at her in horror.

"Most would see it that way, but it's the best way to learn magic," Zerina shook her head at them, "The higher tier magics need this because of how powerful our magic is. If we don't learn how to use it correctly, we die. End of story," Zerina decided to end this conversation, "Madam Pomfrey," She looked at Zerina, "It's time for you to do your part,"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey replied earning a small smile from Zerina before the Summoner left.

* * *

 _~Kitchen, Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law walked into the kitchen to find Zerina making something for the crew, "Rina-ya you left pretty quickly."

"I didn't feel like dealing with their questions," Zerina shrugged lightly as she chopped up some strawberries, "Quite honestly, I don't care about what they think about how Mages back home learn. The lax way they're taught magic is horrible. It's no wonder the mages here are so weak and the higher magics died out,"

Law moved over to Zerina and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Zerina sighed softly, "I just feel a little drained is all,"

He pressed his nose into her cheek, "Why not take a nap?"

"After I'm done," Zerina reached for a bowl to put the strawberries in, "I'm making strawberry ice cream,"

Law smirked and kissed her cheek while stealing one of the strawberry pieces, "It's been awhile since you made any."

Zerina swatted at his hand to keep him from stealing anymore of them, "No stealing strawberries. I need them."

Law chuckled and let go of her, "I'll be making my rounds."

"I'll head to our room when I'm finished here," Zerina replied as she turned and they kissed.

She licked lightly at his lips and hummed softly as she taste the juice left by the strawberry piece he'd eaten. She pulled away before he could deepen it.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

After a long visit to the hospital wing, the bruised group sat down at their table. Hermione looked them over, "Anyone want to start us off."

"First off, Ow!" Astoria rubbed at her bruised ribs, "I think that was the craziest thing you've ever gotten us wrapped up in,"

Nods of agreement were given, Hermione blushed lightly, "I expected you to say that. I honestly didn't expect things to go the way they did today."

"I think," Ginny spoke up from beside Hermione, "That training under Zerina is going to be a pain in the ass, but worth it,"

"Agreed," Daphne looked at Hermione, "You've opened up a lot of doors for us just from today's tests. We now know where we stand on terms of strengths and weaknesses,"

"Apparently we're all weak compared to her," Draco snarked while trying to ignore the fact it felt like he had a goose egg on the side of his head.

"What do you expect with a 'childhood' like hers?" Tracy hissed at Draco.

Susan spoke up before the two could argue, "I wonder why she acted the way she did during the explanation of my paths."

They all looked at Hermione, but the brunette didn't have an answer. The answer came from Luna, "Zerina is disturbed by magics associated with death due to her ability to sense energy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Theodore asked with a frown

"The energy death magic gives off sickens her," Luna explained earning raised eyebrows, "She hasn't explained why, but it's most likely due to her being a Summoner,"

Hermione shook her head lightly, "I think the best course of action is asking her the next time we see her."

Susan nodded with a frown. Blaise spoke up, "I think they've noticed that Neville is using his father's wand."

"Why," Fred began.

"Do you," George continued.

"Say that?" The twins finished.

"Zerina and her elder brother looked at each other after Neville did the control test and after mine as well," Blaise looked at them boredly, "Zerina and Aki stayed back while we did our obstacle course. While I couldn't fully understand what they were saying, I saw them talk about Neville at first,"

"What did they talk about after that?" Daphne asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Theodore," The boy in question paled a little.

"Why would they be talking about me?" He squeaked earning a sigh from Blaise.

The black Italian boy looked at Theodore tiredly, "They probably figured out that you've been abused."

Theodore turned white while the others in the group looked at the boy with sympathy. Theodore swallowed sharply, "W-what am I supposed to do?"

"Let them come to you and be honest with them," Luna answered before anyone else could speak, "It will only help you in the end while not doing so would harm you,"

* * *

 _~Captain's quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was curled up with Law on the couch when Solaris appeared in a burst of fire and air. Zerina looked at the phoenix in lazy curiosity as Law glared at the bird. Solaris dropped his bundle onto the coffee table and it fell open revealing a black diary with scorch marks on it. Zerina immediately felt sick to her stomach and her head began to hurt upon feeling the sheer wrongness radiating from the diary. Zerina was off the couch and running into the bathroom before either male in the room could register her moving. Law looked at the bird in confusion, "What just happened?"

 _"Zerina felt the horcrux in the diary,"_ Solaris answered as he landed on the table, _"It is not a pleasant feeling for those sensitive to magic,"_

Law frowned at the phoenix, "Will she be alright?"

 _"Yes though she might end up transforming into her transformation to find comfort,"_ Solaris replied as Zerina stumbled back into the room.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Zerina asked as she leaned against the wall.

" _A horcrux_ ," Solaris answered earning a groan from Zerina.

"Now I know exactly why soul magic is illegal," Zerina closed her eyes, "Solaris, Law move. I'm getting rid of it now,"

The two did as she asked while she summoned Gabriel. When the angel appeared, he looked like he'd gone through hell and back. He perked up upon seeing Zerina, "Dearest Zerina you have no idea how blessed I am to be in the presence of you a goddess in mortal form."

Law glared at the man, "Gabriel-ya."

"Oh Law," Gabriel turned away from Zerina, "What can I do for you?"

"Please destroy that diary," Zerina pointed at the horcrux, "It's a horcrux and it's making me sick,"

"Of course, I wonder who was stupid enough to make such a vile thing," Gabriel created a ball of pure golden light and sent it at the diary.

Zerina covered her ears the moment it started shrieking and let out a small whimper as her head began to hurt worse. Law was quick to pull her into his arms and hug her close as he glared at the diary. When the light faded, it was as if the diary had never existed. Gabriel turned to Zerina and his eyes widened as he breathed, "You're with child."

Zerina opened her eyes even if she didn't know when she'd closed them and offered the angel-like summon a shaky smile, "Yeah."

"A blessing for the Mother," Gabriel smiled wildly before looking at Law with narrowed eyes, "Harm either of them and I will kill you,"

"I'm tempted to kill you right now," Law growled at the angel.

Gabriel snorted, "So you finally found out."

Zerina spoke before Law could, "Law's a better lay than you, so stop the pissing contest."

Gabriel gaped at Zerina while Law smirked at the angel. Gabriel shook his head, "You were never one for an immortal lover, my dearest," Gabriel walked towards them and Law tightened his grip on Zerina, "Do not worry, Law. I only wish to do something for your child."

Gabriel placed his hand on Zerina's abdomen and bowed his head while murmuring softly in a language that Law didn't know. A soft golden light flowed from Gabriel into Zerina leaving her stomach glowing light. When the glow faded, Gabriel smiled at Zerina as she breathed out, "Gabe why?"

"You are dear to me even if you do not feel for me what I do for you," Gabriel's voice was soft and his smile gentle, "If I can make you happy in anyway, I will do it," Gabriel backed away as his body began to fade from this plane, "Fair thee well dearest Zerina and know that your blessed,"

Zerina stared at the place Gabriel had been as Law asked, "What did he do?"

Zerina turned to look at Law as Solaris answered, " _He gave your child the blessing of the angels. What the blessing does is unique to each of the blessed, so I cannot tell you what will happen."_

"It's a good thing Law," Zerina smiled up at Law, "No matter what happens, our kid has a step up in life,"

Law frowned, "I don't like it, but I suppose that I have to deal with it."

Zerina giggled softly as they went to sit down again. She stopped giggling as she looked at the thing that the diary had been carried in, "What is that?"

" _It's your inheritance,"_ Solaris answered as he settled down on the table, " _The Potter cloak of invisibility though you would know it better as the Cloak of the three brothers,"_

"Death's final gift," Zerina reached out and brushed her fingers over the silky material, "We have two of the three hallows,"

"So one more until we meet Death," Law mused with a slight smile, "I wonder what type of guy he'll be,"

"He'll probably like you," Zerina grinned at Law, "After all, you are the 'Surgeon of Death', have death written on your hands, and the sub has death on it in various places,"

Law chuckled at that, "I suppose or he'd probably be annoyed with me because of how many people I kill."

"Nah he'd be more pissed at the marines," Zerina snorted softly, "The amount of those idiots that keep dying every time they decide not to run away from you probably piss him off a lot more,"

Solaris disappeared without a word to them as they became engrossed in their conversation. The duo didn't mind it too much.

* * *

 _~Secondary Potions Lab, Dungeons, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was helping a group of Hufflepuff students when the door opened to admit a rather exhausted looking Hermione. Sparing the exhausted teen a surprised glance, Zerina spoke to Cole, "Have her go to my desk and sit down."

Cole nodded and jumped off her shoulder without a word. Zerina returned her attention to the Hufflepuff students for the next thirty minutes before the group of third years left. Lightly waving her hand, Zerina applied her magic to all the cauldrons and they began to clean themselves via runic array. Walking over to the sink in the room, Zerina washed her hands before finally walking over to her desk and sitting down. A House Elf appeared, "Does Summoner Rina and her guest want tea?"

"Some tea in a teapot, two bowls of cut up fruit, and some cookies," Zerina replied and the elf bowed before disappearing.

"You have a house elf?" The girl stared at her in surprise.

Zerina shook her head with a slight smile, "Not at the moment, the elf that appeared is one of the Hogwarts elves that often help me out."

"Please tell me you don't support their slavery," Hermione looked at her seriously.

The elf appeared and set down a tray with the things Zerina asked for, "Your items."

"Thank you, Hilly," Zerina watched the elf blush and disappear before beginning to pour the tea, "Hermione what do you know about house elves, exactly?"

Hermione looked caught off guard by the question. Zerina got her tea the way she liked it as Hermione gathered her thoughts. Hermione began preparing her tea as she replied, "They're magical creatures that are basically treated as slaves when they're sentient beings. A lot of people mistreat them and that's wrong."

"It isn't right that they're mistreated," Zerina agreed while picking up a grape from the fruit in her bowl, "But what you don't realize is that they need to be bonded to their master/mistress(s) or they'll die,"

"What?" The girl turned a bit pale at the thought.

Zerina nodded with a serious air before taking a sip of her tea and sighing softly, "Since I found out about these creatures, I've done research on them. They are a species much like Brownies only they aren't attracted to stealing shiny things," Zerina shook her head lightly as she remembered some of her more interesting encounters with the tiny thieves, "They are dependent on the magic their owners give them because it settles the wild magic swirling inside of them. Not only that, they need something, someone, or some place to take care of or they'll go mad. Not that an owner can't drive them mad," Zerina remembered Sirius talking about the elf that he owns and how bat shit crazy it was, "Due to this, I believe that they are somewhat related to summons."

"How?" Hermione was nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Summons are unable to stay on this plane of existence without a Summoner to chain them here," Zerina ate a piece of apple, "They fade from this plane unless there is magic to sustain them. It's one of the reasons Summoner's can create contracts with our summons. Some summons are able to come into this world and the one back home, but only for a little while," Zerina inwardly mused that this is why Summoner's exist, "There are a few cases when this doesn't happen, but those are few and far in-between,"

"Like what?" Hermione asked curiously.

Zerina inwardly grinned at chaos her answer was most likely going to sow, "Oh you know, the headmaster's 'familiar' 'Fawkes'."

"Fawkes was a summon?!" Zerina heard Cole snickering softly.

"Solaris," Zerina corrected the girl, "Has been in this world since the founders were here. I believe his original Summoner was the founder of the snake house. Sala-something,"

"Salazar Slytherin was a Summoner?" Hermione looked like she was about to faint.

"Yup," Zerina nodded lightly, "I think all of them were though I'd have to ask Solaris to verify,"

Hermione shook her head, "How has he stayed in this plane?"

Zerina shrugged as she hadn't gotten that story from the phoenix just yet, "I do not know. He could be on this plane for any reason, but he has yet to share it with me."

"You can understand him?" Hermione looked really surprised.

"Phoenix summons can't speak out loud due to the power of their voices," Zerina took a sip of her tea, "In order to communicate, they touch their mind to yours for a short period of time. During that time, they can speak to you with their mind. It is somewhat tiring for them, so it isn't often that they use the ability,"

"Wow," Hermione finished her cookie.

"So," Zerina leaned back, "What can I do for you today? I would think that you'd rather be in bed resting after yesterday's rather intense tests,"

Hermione rubbed at her temple, "I would be if I didn't need to know what was going to happen next."

Zerina hummed softly as she thought about her answer, "I will give you until next Saturday to fully recover. I want all of you to meet me out at the training ground where you took your tests at noon. I am still going over your results, but I've made a rough training plan for each of you."

Hermione nodded as she reached out and took some fruit from her bowl, "Is there something wrong with Neville?"

Zerina was slightly surprised by the question, "You noticed?"

"Blaise saw you and Aki exchange looks during Neville's test," Hermione answered making Zerina realize that Blaise was going to be one of her more interesting students, "He also noticed that you and Aki were talking about Theodore,"

Zerina closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them and replying, "Neville's results don't make sense, so my brother and I talked. We believe that it has something to do with his focus. Would you mind explaining that?"

"Neville is using his father's wand because his Grandmother believes that it will make him more like his dad," Hermione offered reluctantly.

Zerina felt the thin strings of frustration and anger begin to appear, "Is that woman an idiot? Unless Neville resonates with it, the wand will be a pain in the ass to use. The fact that he can use it without that resonance shows that he is quite powerful."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"Go to McGonagall and tell her about the problem," Zerina held up a hand as Hermione went to protest, "I will not be teaching anyone with an improper focus. If your friend continues to use that wand, he runs the risk of damaging his core which is nigh impossible to heal,"

Hermione looked worried, "I'll speak to him and McGonagall."

"Good," Zerina sighed softly, "Hermione you asked about Theodore,"

"Is something wrong?" Hermione's tone was filled with worry.

Taking out a piece of strawberry from her bowl, Zerina popped it into her mouth before replying, "Your friend's path is uncommon for most mages to have. In many cases of a mage showing the shadow path, it reveals that the mage's childhood wasn't truly a childhood," Zerina looked at Hermione carefully, "Was Theodore abused?"

Hermione staying quite and nibbling on her lip nervously was all that Zerina needed to know the answer to her question. Inwardly sighing, Zerina looked at Cole and he glanced at her before speaking to Hermione, "We need to know. If only so that we can make sure he doesn't do something that will get himself and others killed. Shadow magic is one of the most dangerous branches of magic that exist."

"He was," Hermione's voice was soft, "That's all I'm going to say,"

"That's all you needed to," Zerina's mind whirled as her plans for teaching were shifted around and changed, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Hermione stood up, "Thank you for your time,"

"No problem Hermione," Zerina watched the teen go before looking at Cole, "Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike this backwater country?"

 **End of chapter. The chapter is a little late, but only because it didn't want to be written.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! Tablets suck when it comes to writing so I don't use mine unless I need to. I haven't had much inspiration lately, but I'm sure something going to happen soon.**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review! My thanks.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! Hmm...you know what? I never thought about it that way. The horcrux part I mean. Voldemort's part will be revealed soon enough. Your idea made me laugh manically and grin like a maniac. I might just do that. If only in an Omake.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Glad you're eager.**

 **PikaMew1288: Thanks for the review! First, He won't have a chance. Seconds, Gaia already knows about his Horcrux's but couldn't deal with them because she doesn't have a physical form. Zerina is basically her hands in the mortal plane. Tom wouldn't gain Zerina's magic because it's all personalized as explained in the chapter. I'm starting to think that too.**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! You're the first person to guess that. I was reading a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction and it popped in my head. Ah I've read that story and found it very interesting. Perhaps, I'm fairly sure I read about the same thing a while ago, so maybe?**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! Of course Law's a good dancer, he's Trafalgar Law after all. I'm just looking up images of Law in formal attire and he looks amazing. Next chapter is definitely going to have some Luna and Zerina time.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.**

 **Kitteninthemoonlight: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. I can't wait either. It's one of the chapter's that I'm dying to write. I'm just imagining the looks on their faces and can't stop laughing.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review! All in good time dear Sakura. I have it planned for after the ball, but it will definitely happen.**

 **Alright I'm saying goodnight/good morning/ good afternoon to you all and once again, I'm sorry for the delay. The plot bunnies were being stingy and I'm so tired!**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: The minister tries s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold,**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: A little late and I have no true excuse.**

 **An2: Just a small fix. Nothing really changed**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~One: The minister tries something, Law speaks with Zerina on a matter, Zerina is angry at Law, Zerina and Luna time, Law and Luna time, An adventure with a swordsman and rubber man, Zerina and Law spar.

* * *

 _~Study, Malfoy Manor,_ _Wiltshire, England, 1994~_

Lucius Malfoy looked at the letter in his hands with a slight sneer as his wife, Narcissa, entered the room. Narcissa looked at Lucius curiously, "Something wrong, Dear?"

"It seems the Minister has invited us to attend the Yule Ball being held at Hogwarts this year," Lucius looked at Narcissa as she gasped.

Narcissa smiled as she thought of the ball, "It would be nice to see Draco and we'll get the chance to interact with the foreign officials that are most likely going to be there.

Lucius was aware that she would most likely be planning to making the wives of those officials envious of her. Inwardly snorting at that, Lucius cleared his throat to drag her out of her thoughts, "Be that as it may, I'm more concerned with the fact that Trafalgar and her ilk will be there as well."

"You don't think they would cause trouble, do you?" Narcissa frowned at the thought.

"Considering the fact that Trafalgar's husband killed Dumbledore?" Lucius saw Narcissa's frown deepen.

"I suppose," Narcissa didn't like the thought of such an event being ruined by the rabble, "Perhaps it will allow us to get a better measure of them. All we know of Trafalgar and her allies is by word of mouth and things written by Skeeter. I doubt that Skeeter has the truth of it all,"

Lucius considered this for a few moments before nodding, "Perhaps. I do wonder if having Trafalgar as an ally would be a good idea."

Perhaps working with the Summoner would be a better idea than going against her. There was no telling if the Dark lord could actually revive himself, Lucius found himself reasoning. Nothing even pointed towards him trying, so Lucius should be free to leave the shackles he'd been held down by behind. New allies would be a good idea and even if the dark lord came back, Lucius would be allied with someone that had a good chance at beating the man. The first task was a prime example of the power that the woman wielded. He'd feel her out first before committing to the idea, but it was worth a shot. Narcissa speaking again brought his attention back to the present, "Dear would you be opposed of me seeking Trafalgar out during the ball?"

Lucius found himself smiling. Though their marriage had been arranged, he did love Narcissa as her thoughts often went hand in hand with his, "I was planning on doing so already. Perhaps we could speak to her together."

"I wonder what her husband is like," Narcissa mused as she sat down on one of the couches in the room, "Perhaps, you'll find an ally in him and I'll find an ally in Trafalgar,"

"Perhaps," Lucius' mind whirled with ideas of what to do, "Oh and the Minister has requested that I ask if you wouldn't mind helping Trafalgar and her group find appropriate clothing for the ball,"

Narcissa beamed at the thought, "It seems I will be meeting them early then."

Lucius nodded as he took a out a piece of parchment, "I will write him to both accept the invitation and his request."

* * *

 _~Empty Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina grimaced at the thought of dancing like this in public. Law smirked down at her as he maneuvered them into another circle, "Something wrong?"

Zerina's eyes narrowed at him, "This kind of dancing is boring."

Law chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly, "Be that as it may, we will only have to do it like this until Strawhat-ya and the others interfere and turn the ball into something up our alley."

Zerina pouted at him in faux-displeasure, "Why must you always be right?"

Law smirked at her, "Because if you were right most of the time, we'd be in a lot of trouble due to your bizarre luck."

Zerina's eyes narrowed once again, "My luck isn't that bizarre."

"Oh?" One of his eyebrows rose, "Then what do you call being turned into a child-like version of yourself after going through that doorway on that one island at the beginning of the New World,"

Zerina's cheeks pinked, "Th-that wa-" She settled for glowering at him, "Mean."

"I think," McGonagall spoke up reminding both of them that they weren't alone, "That you two have gotten it down,"

"And it only took two practices," Zerina grinned.

"Only because Taro was leading," Nami pointed out earning a glare from Zerina, "You aren't very good at dancing like this,"

The only thing that kept her from saying anything in return was McGonagall continuing to speak, "As it stands, I believe that all of you will be happy to know that we've booked you a trip to Diagon Alley to get the appropriate clothing for the ball. You all will be leaving this Saturday and staying in the Leaky Cauldron until Tuesday where you will return here. Any questions?"

"Will someone be guiding us to the shop we'll be using?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "Who?"

"The Minister hasn't told me just yet," McGonagall admitted making Zerina bristle as Law's eyes narrowed and his grip on Zerina increased, "He thought it would be best if you're exposed to various people in our world and I agreed. Your guide will also help you find something appropriate to wear to the ball,"

"And why exactly would you agree to this without asking us?" Law pulled Zerina closer as he practically hissed those words out.

Zerina noted that Law's transformation had finally started to somewhat influence him if the low rumbling growl emanating from his chest meant anything. Zerina inwardly shook her head to focus on McGonagall's reply, "I didn't think you'd mind. I have been assured by the Minister that your guide would be neutral to you all and that she would be pleased to take time out of her busy schedule to help you."

Zerina's eyes narrowed at that. It seemed that the Minister wanted to make them feel like insignificant bugs compared to whoever was going to be helping them. While the man might have misspoken his words, Zerina was willing to bet that the Minister was planning on trying to get them as his allies. Zerina held back a snort at the thought of it. Zerina pushed those thoughts away for now. She would only get her answer when they actually met whoever this woman was. Perhaps they would get a chance to visit Gringotts while in Diagon, Zerina want to see how the goblins were progressing with their property.

* * *

 _~Captain's Quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked at Law from her place on one of the couches as he prowled around the room which was new to her. It seemed his transformation was affecting him more than she thought Shaking her head lightly, Zerina called out, "Law what's on your mind?"

"The Minister," Law replied while looking up at her, "I'm trying to figure out what he's planning,"

"More than likely, he want's us as his allies or rather Aki, Vult, and I as his allies due to our Summoner magic," Zerina decided to tell Law about her thoughts on what the Minister is doing, "The Minister probably believes that Luffy and the other's aren't worth being his allies due to their status as mundanes. He probably doesn't even realize that you have magic, so he thinks that you'll be easy to manipulate," Zerina saw Law's frown deepen and opened their bond.

"Do you think he'll try to manipulate you?" While his concern didn't show on his face, Zerina could see it in his eyes.

Zerina thought about it and nodded, "More than likely. He's a politician and the ones back home tend to try their hand at manipulation to get what they want if all else fails. Seeing as he isn't a very good one, I'm betting he'll try it."

Law grimaced, "I don't like it."

"This is why I hate politics," Zerina groaned out, "One of the reasons I joined you was to avoid dealing with bullshit like this,"

Even if the current topic put Law on edge, Zerina saying things like that always put him in a good mood. Law loved teasing her, "Oh? So you have experience?"

"Of course I have experience," Zerina looked like a puffed up fox, "I am the daughter, adopted or not, of a Summoner Clan Head. I was taught the ins and outs of political bullshitting while I was growing up,"

"Then why don't you act like the prissy little prince you were raised to be?" Law found himself wishing he had a way to record what happened next.

Zerina's jaw dropped and the high pitch sound of indeterminate meaning she made almost set him off. Zerina made a choking noise as she stared at Law in abject horror before shouting, "Blasphemy! How could you say something like that?!"

Law couldn't stop himself from laughing at her reaction. Zerina realized what Law had done the moment he started laughing and glared at him. Oh he was going to get it. Zerina shifted into her transformation and hopped onto the floor. Moving stealthily towards where Law was standing with his back towards her, Zerina focused on her transformation. The added weight of one more tail plus the slightly disorientating feeling of growing rapidly in the space of a few seconds made her close her eyes for a few moment in order to readjust to her animal form. Once she felt alright, she opened her eyes and looked at Law. Letting out a soft growl, she watched him turn around and his eyes widen as he stopped laughing, "Rina-ya?"

Zerina lept forward and pounced on his chest. Due to her new bulk, she managed to knock him onto the ground. She settled on his chest and barked at him. Zerina dimly noticed his hat fall slowly to the ground. She spoke using their connection, _"I do not appreciate being teased like that."_

"I think I've figured that out by now," Law replied in a slightly dry tone, "How did you get bigger?"

 _"My transformation is that of a kitsune,"_ Zerina explained as her anger faded slightly, " _Kitsune can control how many tails they allow someone to see and the size of their bodies through the use of Fox Fire. I usually choose my twin tailed form because it allows me to move around unseen unless I wish it,"_

"How many tails do you have?" Law asked curiously.

 _"Six though that's because of my magical power. The only way for me to gain anymore is through age though I doubt I will ever attain the prized ninth tail,"_ Zerina replied as she laid down slightly, _"I don't even think I want that tail,"_

Law frowned at his timber wolf sized bonded, "Why not?"

 _"Only those that reach over six hundred years of life will gain that tail,"_ Zerina didn't want to think about living that long, " _It mean a life of loneliness and I don't want that. 'Sides, I'm just a Summoner. Only true kitsune can live that long,"_

"Can you get off me?" Law asked earning a soft huff.

Rather than do as he asked, Zerina returned to her human form, "No because you said something that I don't even want to think about."

Law rolled his eyes and sat up forcing Zerina to slid into his lap. A small yelp left her lips as he did that earning a low chuckle from him. Zerina glared at him lightly due to her new position of straddling him. He inwardly chuckled as he said, "I didn't think you'd react that way."

Zerina looked away with a huff, "Still doesn't change the fact that you said that."

Law wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him which prompted her to look at him. He captured her lips in a soft kiss. Zerina immediatly hummed softly and closed her eyes. Lifting up one hand, he slipped it into her hair as he lightly ran his tongue against the seal of her lips. Zerina didn't open her mouth and actually broke the kiss. She got out of his hold with slight ease due to his surprise. Looking at her curiously, Law asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go see what Zoro's doing," Zerina answered making Law look at her in surprise, "Maybe he'll let me see one of his swords,"

Zerina left the room without allowing him a chance to speak.

* * *

 _~Guest Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Aki looked at Law as the man sat down and saw the frown on his face. Part of him wanted to leave the man be, but his sister was curiously missing from the grey eyed captains side. It could mean that Zerina had gotten hurt, but he doubted that Law would be here if that happened. It could mean that Law had done something to piss off Zerina, but the man usually managed to avoid doing so. It could mean that Zerina was dealing with her new students or spending time with Luna. In the end, Aki didn't have a good answer and was forced to ask, "Where's Zerina?"

"With Zoro-ya," Law grunted with a low growl edged onto his tone.

Aki was surprised by the answer, "Zoro? I mean the guy does have some of the best swords in the world and Zerina likes learning about every new weapon she can, but I'm fairly sure she's already done that."

Law didn't get a chance to reply as Zerina walked right passed him talking to Zoro. A growl left Law and Aki realized what had happened as Luffy called out, "Hey Zerina! Eating with us?"

"Yup," Zerina sat down beside Zoro and engaged the rubber captain in a conversation that Aki didn't pay any attention to.

"You pissed her off," Aki snickered at Law as the man glared at him, "How the hell did you managed it? I mean it's not impossible, but you managing to piss her off is rare as hell," Aki grabbed his cup, "So what did you do?"

Law didn't want to have this conversation with Zerina's brother, but he needed to figure out a way to get Zerina to forgive him. Inwardly growling, Law ground out, "I teased her."

"That shouldn't make her angry," Aki began drinking from his cup.

"I asked her why she doesn't act like the prissy princess she was raised to be," Law admitted making Aki choke on what he was drinking.

Vultan pounded on Aki's chest to help the man get the liquid out of his lungs. Aki took multiple deep breaths once he could breath correctly and wheezed out, "You did what?!"

"I dislike repeating myself," Law glared at Aki.

Aki cleared his throat and took a drink before setting the cup down, "Dude, you don't call my sister a prissy princess. Not only is it rude, it's an easy way to piss her off."

The look Aki was given in return told him that Law had realized that. Law took a deep breath, "How do I get her to stop being mad at me?"

"Let her cool off," Aki offered only to be given a small glare, "I can't tell you what to do. Zerina has always been a difficult person when she get's angry, so the best thing to do is let her cool off," Aki ran a hand through his hair, "Tell her you're sorry. It might help her cool down faster,"

"Is there any other way?" Law didn't relish in apologizing to anyone even if that someone was Zerina.

"You don't have access to her favorite chocolate, do you?" Aki offered and Law had to think about it.

"I might," Law would have to check his stash before he could properly answer that question, "Any other ways?"

Aki thought about it for a few moments, "Getting her a new weapons cleaning kit, get her a new book on runic arrays, new potions kit, or maybe some samples from some beast that she can experiment with when making a new weapon. Other than that, I don't have any other suggestions."

All those suggestions were either expensive or hard to get in a place like this. Law really hoped he had that chocolate.

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina settled on the couch in the living area of her rooms in the castle with a book on runic arrays that she'd managed to snag from the restricted section of the library. It was obviously a book that had been forgotten due to how much dust had been on it and how old it was. Just as she started to open it, a knock sounded on the door. Checking who it was, Zerina set the book down and waved her hand at the door with a small application of magic. Luna was revealed to her and Zerina smiled at the girl, "Hello Luna. What can I do for you?"

Luna walked in slowly while closing the door behind her, "I was hoping that you could tell me more about the mages from your home."

"Of course," Zerina smiled at the girl and waved to the seat next to her on the couch while calling out, "Hilly."

The house elf appeared as Luna sat down, "Yes Summoner Rina?"

"Can you get us some hot chocolate and some light snacks?" Zerina asked earning a nod.

"Hilly be right back," The house elf disappeared.

Zerina smiled at Luna, "The hot chocolate Hilly makes is simply amazing."

"I've never had it before," Luna admitted softly, "I've always gone home during the Yule holidays which is when they usually make it,"

"Oh?" Zerina vaguely remembered Ginny mentioning that a majority of the students went home during those holidays.

Hilly appeared and set a tray down, "Here you go."

"Thank you Hilly," The elf blushed and beamed at her before disappearing.

Luna took the cup Zerina offered her and settled into the couch, "Daddy and I usually spend it together searching for various magical creatures that people don't believe exist."

"Hm," Zerina hummed in acknowledgement and noted the sad tone Luna had taken on, "Luna is something wrong?"

The girl was silent as she stared into her cup of hot chocolate and Zerina was startled to see a tear fall into the drink. Zerina set her cup down and gently took the cup from Luna prompting the girl to look at her. Zerina reached out and gently moved a piece of Luna's bangs from the blonde's face. Tearful blue eyes looked at her for a few moments before Luna murmured, "Daddy hasn't been the same since Mommy died and it's been getting worse. He used to spend a week or two at a time away during which he left me with the Weasleys. It kept increasing until this past summer. Daddy-he-he-he never came to pick up from the train station...I..."

Zerina carefully gathered the blonde into her arms and held her as she broke down crying. Zerina rubbed Luna's back as the blonde cried into her shoulder and gripped the material of her night shirt. Zerina was angry at Luna's father for doing this to her, but pushed that anger down as she tried to help Luna out.

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up from Luna as the door opened to admit Law. The still angry part of her wanted to ignore him, but the rest of her was too tired to do so. Law looked at the blonde currently curled up against Zerina, "What happened?"

"She came to learn more about the mages back home," Zerina answered as picked up her still warm cup of hot chocolate, "I ordered some hot chocolate and snacks since it was kind of late. We got onto the topic of Luna never having it before and she told me about why that was. The topic saddened her and I asked her what was wrong. She started crying and now I want to kill her father,"

Zerina's tone during the last part was clipped which told Law just how angry she was. Inwardly wincing at the tone and feeling very glad that she wasn't that angry at him, Law asked, "What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to let her sleep as I can tell that she hasn't slept very well in awhile," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know where her common room is, so I'm just going to let her sleep in here tonight,"

Law had figured that she would be doing that, "Will you be going to bed soon?"

"She's holding onto my shirt and I don't know if getting her to release it will wake her up," Zerina saw Law frown and knew he didn't like it, but she was tired enough to not care, "I'll go to bed once she's released me,"

Law didn't like it, but knew it was for the best, "I'll be back later than."

"Night," Zerina murmured as she reached for her book on runic array and settled in for a long night.

"Night," Law left the room feeling slightly frustrated.

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

When Zerina felt Luna let go of her, she marked her page in the very interesting book and carefully got up. Once that was done, she grabbed one of the pillows sitting on one of the chairs in the room and settled it under Luna's head before going into her room. Softly calling out, "Holly," The house elf appeared moments later, "Can you get me a blanket for Luna?"

"Of course," The elf disappeared for a few moments before reappearing with a rather thick looking blue blanket, "Here you go,"

"Thank you," Zerina watched the elf disappear once more before going back out into the living room.

Zerina covered Luna with the blanket as the blonde murmured sleepily, "'Rina?"

"Sleep cubling," Zerina told her in a soft tone, "You need to rest,"

"M'kay," Luna snuggled into the blanket, "Night,"

"Good night," Zerina replied with a small amount of amusement.

Zerina turned off the lights leaving only the crackling fire to give the room a dim glow. Moving into her room, Zerina left the door opened and got into bed. Curling up with a low sigh, Zerina went to sleep. She stirred for a few moments when Law came into the room, but returned to her dreams when he settled down next to her.

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna slowly woke up feeling warm and groggy rather than cold like she usually did while at Hogwarts. She tried to remember what happened last night as her head felt stuffy and heavy. As the memories trickled in, Luna almost froze only to feel a callused and scarred hand touch her cheek as a warm voice murmured, "I know you're awake cub."

Luna cracked open an eye and found Zerina knelt before her, "I cried myself to sleep."

"That you did," Zerina didn't look at her with anger only warmth and sadness, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Luna hesitated as she wondered if Zerina would just drop it if she asked. Would the Summoner that was supposed to be her teacher push her? A part of her shivered at the very thought and she found herself murmuring, "No."

Zerina nodded as if expecting that answer, "Alright Cub. I'll wait until you're ready," Luna looked at her in surprise only to receive a warm smile in return, "I won't push you for information that you're not ready to share. It would be both rude and very stupid of me to do so," Zerina stood up, "For now though, I think breakfast is in order."

Luna's stomach grumbled and Zerina giggled softly. Luna blushed lightly as she slowly sat up. She saw that one of the tables in the room was set up with the food in question. She froze upon seeing the man, Zerina's bonded, sitting at the table. Zerina settled down at the seat next to the man's and looked at her. Luna slowly got up from her makeshift bed and walked over to sit on Zerina's side while trying to not look at the man sitting at the head of the table, "Thank you."

"It's no trouble," Zerina smiled at her and began to eat her breakfast, "Ignore him," She pointed at her bonded with the fork in her hand, "He may look scary, but he's a big old softy,"

"Rina-ya," The warning tone he used didn't mask the exasperation and amusement in the man's grey eyes.

Zerina gave him a faux-innocent smile, "What? You are when it comes to the boys and I."

Law rolled his eyes though the small smile on his face showed that he was amused, "That's because you're crew."

"She's my student, so she automatically nakama," Zerina childishly blew a raspberry at Law.

"Childish," Law muttered though his eyes showed just how much he loved that about Zerina.

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't," Zerina's sing song tone made Luna giggle softly.

She froze immediatly after the sound left her only to see Zerina grin brightly. Law chuckled and looked at Luna, "My name is Trafalgar Law. Rina-ya is my first-mate, the cook of my crew, and my bonded."

"Lovegood Luna," Luna remembered to say her last name first during her introduction like Zerina taught her.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Lovegood," Law replied with amusement coating his tone, "I hope you realize that Zerina won't let you go now that you're her student,"

Luna looked at Zerina and found her nodding along with Law's words. Zerina turned to Luna and smiled softly making Luna's chest feel warm, "I did promise you that I'd never leave you after all. You're one of mine."

"One of yours?" Luna mumbled softly.

Zerina nodded lightly, "One of my children and one of my students."

"You have more?" Luna asked earning a soft laugh.

Zerina shook her head, "I have more students, but you're my only child for the moment."

Luna ran that through her head moments before images assaulted her mind...

* * *

 _~Luna's Vision 1~_

 **"Dracious Namirka Shorn Gaia Dorunum," _Aki breath out softly over a small bundle before handing it to a tired Zerina, "There he'll be fine, you did well, little sister,"_**

 ** _"Thank you," Zerina smiled softly before looking at Luna, "Come here, Cub,"_**

 ** _Luna slowly approached the bed and Zerina held the bundle out towards her. She carefully took the bundle and found little baby inside of it. A tuft of black hair sprouted from the babies head with a few white spots. Moments later, the babies eyes opened to reveal two diffrent colored eyes. One was the steel grey of Law's eyes and the other was a soft yellow color that shifted into a dark blue as the babies face twisted. Luna was quick to hand the child back and Zerina shook her head lightly as Luna murmured, "Sorry."_**

 ** _"It's fine," Zerina's eyes shown with amusement, "He's a choosy little thing," Zerina shook her head lightly as she calmed the baby, "Then again, Law is his father,"_**

 ** _"You're 'choosy' as well," Law snarked as he strolled into the room and plucked his son from Zerina's arms, "He's perfect,"_**

 ** _"That he is," Zerina looked at Luna, "XXXXXX will be singing a diffrent tune when he's older,"_**

* * *

 _~Luna's Vision 2~_

 _ **"Lu!" A salt and pepper haired toddler cried out to her with his arms held up.**_

 ** _Luna noted that right his eye was a soft yellow as she picked him up, "XXX where's Mom?"_**

 ** _"Right here," Zerina walked out of a shadowed room that Luna couldn't see, "I needed to change my shirt since he decided to use it as chew toy,"_**

 ** _"Hermione sent a letter," Luna said as she reached into her pocket after setting the toddler on her hip and pulled out the letter in question._**

 ** _"What do you think she needs?" Zerina asked while taking the letter._**

 ** _Law walked into the room, "Probably wondering if you'll be attending that ball they're throwing."_**

 ** _"Why are they doing that again?" Zerina asked while opening the letter, "Didn't they have one a few months ago,"_**

 ** _"That was Hermione-ya's wedding," Law corrected as he walked towards the shadowed room, "I think they're throwing one to honor the new government,"_**

 ** _Zerina hummed in acknowledgement._**

* * *

 _~Luna's vision 3~_

 ** _"Big sister," The toddler had turned into a four year old, "Look at what I can do,"_**

 ** _He lifted up his hand and it was covered in a soft yellow glow that radiated heat. The glow flowed to the exact center of his palm before slowly rising above it to form an orb. The orb shifted and shone as it became a rudimentary bird. Luna found herself smiling, "That's very good XXX. How did you manage that?"_**

 ** _"I wanted to do what Mama does with her fox fire and what you can do with your mist," XXX explained with his right eye turning a soft pink which matched the small blush coating his tanned features, "So I did that meditating thing Mama, Papa, and you do, I started a few months ago. I found this ball-like thing in my mind and began to play with it. When I finished meditating, I tried to call it up, but it didn't work. I kept on trying because everyone's always telling me that we have to try again and again to do our best. I finally managed to get it to come to the surface last month and I finally managed to create this thing last night,"_**

 ** _"Did you tell Mom?" Luna asked making XXX's blush increase and the pink brighten, "I'll take that as a no. Let's go tell her,"_**

 ** _"Right!" XXX nodded quickly._**

* * *

 _~Luna's vision 4~_

 ** _"Big sister!" A grinning five year old ran towards her, "Uncle Edric!"_**

 ** _"Easy XXX," Edric caught the boy around the middle and hefted him up onto his shoulder, "What's the rush?"_**

 ** _"Mama's going to teach me summoning!" XXX cried out happily as his right eye turned a bright golden yellow, "Isn't that awesome?!"_**

 ** _"Aren't you a little young?" Luna stole the five year old from Edric._**

 ** _XXX looked at her in confusion as his right eye turned a soft green, "What do you mean?"_**

 ** _Luna smiled as Edric muttered, "The kids so smart, but doesn't understand simple things like rules."_**

 ** _"Usually mage's start on their branches of magic at the age of six from what Mom told me," Luna informed the child._**

 ** _"Oh," XXX's right eye turned yellow once again, "Maybe I'm diffrent?"_**

 ** _A soft laugh brought their attention to Zerina walking up with amusement on her face, "Hatchling, you didn't let me finish."_**

 ** _XXX blushed as his eye turned a soft pink, "Sorry."_**

 ** _"I'm going to help you summon your familiar," Zerina corrected with a soft smile, "You won't be learning how to summon anything until you're at least six and even then, you won't actually summon anything until I know you'll be able to defend yourself,"_**

 ** _"So he's going to start training soon?" Edric asked earning a nod, "Who's going to start it?"_**

 ** _"Law decided that it would be best if he took care of the basics," Zerina replied._**

 ** _"You do have a tendency to go a little far and Captain knows that," Edric replied while Luna and XXX giggled at the byplay._**

 ** _"Yeah, yeah, yeah rub it in," Zerina rolled her eyes, "Just remember who's daughter you're dating,"_**

 ** _"Mom/Z-chan!" Edric and Luna shouted causing XXX to dissolve into a fit of laughter._**

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina held Luna carefully as Law asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's having a vision," Zerina replied as she carefully watched Luna's currently white eyes, "Nothing is wrong, but she'll be exhausted when it's done,"

"Doesn't she have class?" Law asked earning a nod.

Zerina whistled softly and Cole ran into the room from the bed room, "You whistled."

"Can you please go inform Professor Flitwick that Luna needs to be excused from her morning classes?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "If he asks, I want you to tell him that I was teaching her something last night and she needs to rest a bit before she's ready for class,"

"Of course," Cole raced towards the door, opened it with his tail, and left the room.

Law looked at her in surprise, "You're lying to someone?"

Zerina shrugged lightly, "If I need to, I don't mind lying too much. It isn't that much of a lie since Luna will be too tired to attend her morning classes."

Any further conversation was cut off when Luna gasped and shut her eyes. Zerina continued to hold the girl as Luna breathed heavily. Rubbing Luna's back, Zerina looked at Law and found him looking at Luna in concern. She smiled softly at that which Law noticed. He looked away as he picked up his coffee cup, "If she's going to be your daughter, I might as well adopt her as well since she will be a member of the crew which means I need to care about her. I'll still need to get to know her."

"No doubt," Zerina giggled softly before looking at Luna as the girl sighed softly and opened her eyes, "You alright, Cubling?"

"'M 'Ine," Luna mumbled sleepily before focusing on Zerina, "What does ' **Dracious Namirka Shorn Gaia Dorunum _'_** mean?"

Zerina looked at Luna with wide eyes making Law blink slightly before he asked, "What's wrong?"

" **Dracious Namirka Shorn Gaia Dorunum** is a spell prayer used a few days after the birth of a child," Zerina shook of her shock as she explained earning a surprised look from Law, "It means 'A prosperous life given by Gaia to this child'. Where did you hear that?"

"I saw it in my vision," Luna explained while shaking her head, "Your brother said it,"

Zerina smiled softly, "I suppose that means you've seen that parts of my child's future."

"Some," Luna looked at Zerina with hazy eyes, "So you're pregnant,"

"That I am," Luna nodded slowly.

"Congratulations," Luna whispered before her eyes close and her body fell forward.

Zerina caught her as Law asked, "She saw our kid in her vision?" Zerina nodded as she carefully picked up Luna and got up from her chair, "That means everything should be alright, right?"

"Yes," Zerina settled Luna on the couch once more and placed the blanket over her, "It is a relieving thought, is it?"

"It is," Law looked at the sleeping blonde as she curled into a ball, "About what I said yesterday-"

Zerina held up a hand and smiled at seeing the reflexive glare Law gave her, "It's alright. I over reacted and I've already got you back."

Law lost his glare as Zerina sat down, "So I don't need to apologize?"

"An apology would still be appreciated, but no," Zerina grabbed a piece of bacon, "How about we eat breakfast and get our days started before we do anything else?"

Law nodded, "What are your plans for the day?"

"I am meeting with McGonagall to go over the last few bits of Transfiguration that I haven't done yet in an hour," Zerina informed him, "After that, I promised Luffy that I would show him around the castle a little bit more. I'm going to be busy until after dinner,"

Law was slightly irritated by that answer, but pushed that down, "After dinner, we should spend some time together."

"I'd like that," Zerina smiled at him, "How about a light spar?"

Law thought about it. It shouldn't harm the baby this early in its development, so it would be alright, "I wouldn't mind that. I assume you'll be leaving your magic out of it?"

"Since it's a light spar, yes," Zerina replied.

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna woke up again and mentally groaned at the thought of having a vision that early in the morning. She rubbed her temples as she sat up and was surprised to hear Law speaking to her, "Awake again."

"Oh, Law," Luna mumbled while looking around.

Law seemed to know what Luna was looking for, "Rina-ya is currently in a meeting with McGonagall-ya. She should be done soon."

Luna nodded lightly, "What time is it?"

"Around 11 which means you should be able to get an early lunch if you wish," Law saw Luna grimace, "Something wrong?"

Luna hesitated before admitting, "I have a headache."

Law closed the book he was reading, "Holly,"

The elf that Zerina had called before appeared, "Yes Bonded Law?"

"Please get a glass of water and some fruit," The man ordered while seemingly not phased by what the elf had called him.

"Of course," Holly disappeared while Luna looked at Law in confusion.

The elf appeared moments later with the glass and a bowl of cut up fruits before leaving once it was in Law's hands. He approached her as she sat up, "I believe these should help with your headache."

Luna took the items he held out for her, "Why are you helping me?"

Law returned to where he had been sitting and seemed to consider her question as she took a sip of the water. She began eating the fruit and found her headache slowly fading. Law finally answered her halfway through the bowl, "Rina-ya has adopted you which means I will be doing the same as you'll eventually become a member of my crew and I'll have to care for you."

"You want to adopt me?" Luna stopped eating to stare at the man.

Law nodded with a slight smirk, "Yes. Rina-ya already has, so why not."

Luna frowned at him, "I don't think-"

Law held up a hand to cut her off, "I don't want to replace your father or anything like that. I just want to give you additional protection."

"From what?" Luna asked while resuming her small snack.

"Rina-ya and I have many enemies in both worlds," Law explained while opening his book once more, "Rina-ya's enemies here will be leery of pissing her off due to the power her father's family has as well as the power Summoner's have in this world. Our enemies back home consider me the bigger threat and such, will be leery of harming you. While there will be times when our enemies will try to attack you regardless of those facts due to some idiot thinking you're the chink in our metaphorical armor, we will make sure that you cannot be harmed," Law looked at Luna, "We will teach you as much as we possibly can to make sure you will survive no matter what,"

Luna considered the information he had offered her, "Why are you so willing to do this?"

Law considered the question for a few moments before replying, "Rina-ya and I are planning on having as many children as we can due to the fact that both of us wish for a large family. Adopting you will only allow our family to grow."

Luna shifted nervously as she murmured, "You don't seem the type to do things like this."

Law chuckled in response, "I'm not," Luna looked at him sharply upon hearing that admittance, "I will admit that I'm not a kind man and will let people suffer if they do not have something that I want or need. I'm known as a sadist among the people back home," Law sighed softly and his smirk shifted into a small smile, "However, Rina-ya can often convince me to do things that I usually wouldn't do and Rina-ya cares for you. Because of that, I will try to do the same."

"So it's only because of her...?" Luna trailed off.

Law looked at her and she saw the truthfulness in his eyes as he put it bluntly, "Yes."

* * *

 _~Guest Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina walked in and found Luna gone, "Where's Luna?"

Law looked up from his book as she set the bag she was carrying onto the table he was sitting at, "She woke up, we talked while she ate a snack, and she left."

"What did you two talk about?" Zerina asked while moving towards the bedroom to grab the weapons she had stashed there.

Law was silent as Zerina moved about in the bed room. He only answered her when she returned into the living room, "I told her that I'm adopting her and why."

Zerina nodded lightly, "I see. I suppose you've mentioned our rather large amount of enemies."

"That I did though I didn't say anything about who our enemies were," Law clarified earning a slightly relieved smile, "When will you inform her about the Marines and the fact that we're actually the 'bad' guys?"

Zerina thought it over before sighing, "Soon. I just want her to get used to me first."

Law let the topic go and looked over Zerina, "Going to join up with Strawhat-ya?"

"After I eat lunch with you," Zerina replied while taking a seat across from him, "I'm supposed to meet Luffy and the crewmates joining him in the entrance hall,"

Law called for Holly and told the elf what to get them for lunch before asking, "Why take your weapons?"

Zerina snorted softly at the question, "It's Luffy and his crew. They always run into enemies or interesting situations everywhere they go. They get into more trouble than we do on a daily basis."

Law conceeded to her point, "So just in case."

"I can't just rush into every situation that I find myself in," Zerina smiled as Holly brought them their lunch, "Thank you Holly,"

"No problem," Holly disappeared without another word.

"I do realize that I need to be more careful now," Law was glad for that.

Law smiled slightly as they began to eat their lunch, "How was your meeting with McGonagall?"

"It was interesting," Zerina took a sip of her drink, "We were focusing on human transfiguration..."

* * *

 _~Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"Luffy are you guys ready?" Zerina asked from the stairs gaining Luffy attention.

"Of course!" Luffy grinned brightly, "Let's go!"

* * *

 _~Unused Hallway, Dungeons, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina slashed at another of the demonic little imps that kept popping up, "How the hell do you deal with getting into situations like this?"

Zoro looked at her and snorted as he cut up another of the fast little buggers, "Experience. Luffy usually drags us into these situations."

"Honestly we don't usually run into stuff," Zerina didn't mind it too much, "I kind of wish we did. It would make life a little bit more interesting,"

Luffy shouted at them from way up ahead, "Hey there's a room with chests!"

Zerina looked at where she could see Luffy in surprise, "A room with chests? I didn't know that there was a room like that down here."

"That's Luffy for you, he's always discovering random things," Zoro sighed as they picked up the pace to get to the straw hat wearing captain.

* * *

 _~Small tunnel, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina sneezed from the amount of dust that surrounded them, "How the hell did we get into this situation?"

Zoro turned his head towards her as they dragged themselves through the cramped tunnel, "Luffy decided to see what that lever in the room with chests did and we entered just as he pulled it."

"He's worse than a curious little kitten," Zerina shook her head, "At least he's getting rid of the cobwebs and any spiders that were in here,"

"Yeah," Zoro agreed as they continued to follow after the wayward captain.

"I'm so going to be taking a long shower when we're finish," Zerina vowed only to sneeze again, "Let's hope this tunnel ends soon,"

* * *

 _~Large room, Underground, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked around the dank room while carefully casting a few spells to light it up. Luffy cried out, "Wow this place looks scary! Did you know this place was here?"

"No," Zerina grimaced at the scent of stagnant water, "I think we should hurry and get out of here,"

"C'mon," Luffy grinned at her, "Let's explore!"

Luffy raced off before she could reply and Zoro shrugged as Zerina groaned, "At least we can find a way out."

"True," Zerina eyed the snake statues and openly grimaced at the giant head currently settled above the large pool of water at the back of the room, "I wonder where we are,"

Zoro shrugged, "Who knows. Let's go find Luffy."

Zoro started walking in the exact opposite direction Luffy had taken off in. Zerina rolled her eyes and sniffed the air. Snake? The scent had faded, but Zerina got the basics of what kind of snake it belonged to. An old one with a rather caustic scent. Zerina walked towards the ugly looking head as she followed the scent. What kind of snakes did she know of with that kind of scent? A small hum left her as she thought of all the species of snakes that she knew of.

* * *

 _~Large room, Underground, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina stiffened as Luffy knocked the mouth of the statue loose. As he was about to take off into the tunnel that was revealed, Zerina heard the soft scratching sound that scales made when moving across smooth stone. Zerina grabbed Luffy and quickly hid behind a statue, "Zerina what are you doing?"

"Something's coming out of that things mouth," Zerina pointed at the statue, "It's some kind of snake and I don't know if it'll attack us just because we're here,"

"So what're we suppose to do?" Luffy asked with eagerness in his voice, "Are you going to talk to it?"

"I'm going to cast a spell that will allow me to understand what it's saying," Zerina didn't have that ability, "The only Mage's with that ability are Druids, Speakers, and Beast Mages," Zerina focused one her magic and began to chant softly, " **Speak not as a beast, but a being. Speak and allow me to understand. Understand me as I speak.** That should do it,"

The snake slid out of the mouth of the statue and Zerina found herself freezing. Poison green scales? Check. Yellow eyes? Check. Mouth full of fangs? Check. Black venom? Check. For the love of Gaia, the school had a fucking basilisk nesting under it. Zerina grimaced as she sniffed the air. A female basilisk. Internally growling at whoever put the damn thing down there, Zerina pushed Luffy against the stone wall. He looked at her in confusion, "Zerina what are you doing?"

"Saving our asses," Zerina took a deep breath and did another spell, " **A gaze of death shall falter and fail as I speak, so no being shall be turned to stone.** Luffy stay back unless I call for you,"

"Why?" Luffy looked at her in confusion.

"Basilisk's aren't the calmest of beings and this one probably won't be any diffrent," Zerina explained as she moved towards the center of the room, "Avoid the mouth no matter what. It's venom will kill you if a phoenix isn't nearby to counteract it,"

Zerina stepped fully into the center of the room and the basilisk swung her head towards Zerina while hissing, " _*Who are you?*"_

"My name is Zerina, Lady Basilisk," Zerina bowed lightly, "My two friends and I were wondering around the school. We stumbled upon this place,"

 _"*How is it that you understand me, yet do not speak the noble tongue?*"_ The basilisk wasn't attack which Zerina was thankful for.

"I weaved my magic into a spell that would allow us to understand each other," Zerina answered while mentally hoping the basilisk wouldn't be angry.

The basilisk hissed lightly though not in anger, but in curiosity, _"*What are you? Be you mage?"_

"I am a Summoner," Zerina watched the basilisk draw closer to her and flicked her long tongue towards Zerina.

 _"*The scent of Summoner is something that has been missing since Salazar placed me down here,*"_ So she was placed down here by Salazar Slytherin.

Zerina would definitely be summoning Solaris to get some answers soon enough, "It must be lonely down here."

The basilisk nodded, _"*It is. I wish that I could go free, but Salazar left no way to exit this place. I did not mind when I was young, but I'm much too big now.*"_

Zerina contemplated her answer, "If I could get you out of here, would you be willing to go into the summon plane? I'm sure the summons would like you."

The basilisk was silent except for the odd hiss before replying, _"*That would be preferable. How will you get me out of here?*"_

"I'll summon someone," Zerina concentrated on Solaris' crystal and hoped he would answer her, "From the fires of the sun, I call to you. Soar down for the sun, Solaris!"

The phoenix appeared in classical summon fashion though he was bigger than before. Zerina thought judge that he was twice the size he had been before, but she could be wrong. Solaris looked at her, _"Why have you summoned me?"_

"The basilisk here needs to be taken out of the school since I doubt the children actually need a basilisk guarding them," Zerina answered earning a nod as Solaris turned towards the children, "Would you mind taking her to the snake part of the summoning plane or to Gaia's part?"

" _Of course,"_ Solaris flew towards the snake and trilled at her.

The snake hissed back, _"*That seems fair.*"_

Solaris disappeared with the basilisk before Zerina could ask what he had said. Luffy walked out from behind the statue, "What just happened?"

"The basilisk is now in the summoning plane," Zerina answered while shaking her head, "I figured that since she'd been trapped down here for at least a thousand years that she deserved a little freedom,"

"A thousand years alone?" Luffy grimaced at the thought, "That's doesn't sound pleasant,"

"We should probably find Zoro and get out of here," Zerina suggested, "I'm pretty sure it'll be time for dinner soon and I desperately need a shower,"

"Right," Luffy looked around, "Where'd he go?"

Zerina shrugged while trying not to groan, "I dunno, but we best get started."

* * *

 _~Training room, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

"...And Solaris came back after dropping the basilisk, who's name I now know is Shireen, off with Gaia," Zerina ducked under the slash Law aimed for her head while kicking out a him, "Solaris helped us find Zoro and we fire traveled onto the Thousand Sunny to drop of the boys before Solaris took me to our room in the castle," Law blocked the kick and grabbed Zerina leg before tugging her towards him, "And that's why I ended up appearing with Solaris while covered in enough grime to make the Lower city of Dracia on Curium to look clean,"

Zerina grunted as she twisted out of Law's grip and kicked Kikoku out of his grip. Law quickly tried to grab her as he replied, "You always end up in weird situations just like Strawhat-ya."

"Maybe I should join up with him," Zerina tried to trip him up only for him jump over her legs, "I'd probably have a lot more fun,"

"How about no," Law suggested with a growl in his voice as he did what she had just tried to do only to succeed.

Zerina grunted as her back hit the ground and Law quickly pinned her down. She tried to find some form of leverage only for Law to cover her body with his. Conceding defeat, Zerina panted softly, "I guess you win."

Law replied by pulling her into a searing kiss. Law's head tilted as he licked at the seam of her lips. Humming softly in reply, Zerina obediently opened her mouth and let Law's tongue in. As he started up a game, Zerina moaned softly as Law shifted slightly which allowed her to feel his erection through their clothing. When air became a problem, Zerina broke to kiss to turn her head which Law used to his advantage to press his lips to Zerina's ear and huskily murmur, "I think we'll go to our room and I'll do whatever I damn well please as a reward for winning."

Zerina shivered before moaning softly as Law nipped as the sensitive shell of her ear, "I don't have a problem with that."

"Good," Law got off of her which allowed Zerina to sit up.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I guess. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter.**

 **Bill: Thanks for the review! I know that I forgot her. I edited the chapter and placed her just after Luna during the tests.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! I forgot her. I edited the chapter and placed her just after Luna. Sorry! *Whispers* This is why the Strawhat's are here. Maybe a little, but bias is good. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **CrimsonDream01: Thanks for the review! Well here you are.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! *Beams* Glad you liked it. It was the part that slowed me down a little.**

 **The Shadows Mistress: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story.**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the Review! Maybe! I was wondering if you'd be reading this story as well, so I'm happy you are.**

 **Sakihinata: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! Yes that was a reference. You're the second person to catch it.**

 **Okay guys I gotta go, but be sure to look on my profile for my newest poll!**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: A Beetle reveals its

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Updates will be a little slow for now due to some events in my life.  
**

 **An: The edit is just changing the spelling of Deloris to Dolores.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~Two: A Beetle reveals itself, Fudge get's a scary surprise, Law and Zerina bath time, and Hermione and Zerina Talk V4

Aka: My shortest title in awhile

* * *

 _~Captain's Quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

When Zerina found herself waking up, she immediatly wanted to go back to sleep, but something prevented her from doing so. Zerina pressed her nose into Law's neck for a few moment's before muttering a curse under her breath, "Fuck."

An amused snort left the hyena summon currently sitting at the door who Zerina realized was the reason she was currently awake, "It sure as hell smells like that, Princess."

Zerina slowly extracted herself from Law's arms as she glanced at the window, "What the hell does my brother want badly enough that he sent you here before dawn?"

Zerina felt Law stir as she looked at the hyena. The first thing she noticed was the soft golden fur and realized that it was her brother's familiar rather than one of his regular messengers. The female hyena looked slightly amused, but also worn. Law sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Rina-ya?"

Zerina shuddered at his sleep roughened voice even as she asked, "Hemangini what happened?"

"Someone tried to infiltrate the sub when Aki was heading to the Red Force with Vultan to speak to Shanks about the ball," Law stiffened and tightened his hold on her, "We prevented it, but it's taken awhile to actually subdue the infiltrator,"

"Why?" Zerina tried to wrap her mind around that, "Did Aki decide specialize in capture and restraint when we were picking our combat classes?"

"He did," Hemangini gave a weary sigh, "The infiltrator is a transformer and her form was the problem,"

Zerina looked at the hyena in confusion, "What do you mean? It's not like any of the mages in this world are capable of turning into bugs or an arachnid."

"Actually," Zerina's mouth dropped open in shock, "She's a beetle transformer,"

"How in the name of Gaia is that possible?" Zerina asked after shaking her head.

"What's the problem?" Law finally spoke up again.

Zerina looked at Law and realized that she hadn't explained this yet, "Everyone's transformation is unique right?" Law nodded while trying to see where this was going, "There are quite a few forms that are unavailable due to the being involved either being too unintelligent, small, or their instincts are just too powerful for a mage to handle,"

"So insects and arachnids are in that category?" Law asked earning a nod from Zerina.

"Fish are in the catagory as well though sharks and sea kings are things that some mages can transform into," Zerina added, "They're rare for the most part,"

Hemangini cleared her throat and the duo returned their attention to her, "We believe it is because the wizards' transformation ability is warped or watered down enough that they don't have as many limitations. Either way, Aki sent me to come get you. Since the sub is your ship, you two get to decide what happens to her."

"Let us get dressed," Law told the hyena familiar, "Where are they keeping our new _guest_?"

The cold tone Law used when saying the last word told the hyena that the captain did not appreciate what has happened, "Galley."

Hemangini disappeared through their open bedroom door. Law got up from their bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Zerina began to get up when Law turned his head, "Stay in here."

"No," Zerina refused immediatly, "I'm the first-mate of this crew, so I have just as much of a right to see what's going on as you do,"

"You're pregnant," Law acted as that was enough of a reason to stay in their room.

"I maybe pregnant, but no one can tell yet," Zerina got up and went over to the chest containing her clothes, "I'm going. 'Sides, she might not be the only infiltrator, so I need to be there since I'll be able to sense anyone that doesn't belong,"

Law growled as Zerina quickly got dressed, "I do not want you to be in danger."

"Well the same could be said for me," Zerina replied while turning her head slightly to look at him, "Law, I'm not made of glass and I'm fully recovered from the dragon incident. It'll be fine,"

"I don't like it," Law returned to pulling on his clothes.

"What if I stay by your side?" Zerina suggested as she finished getting dressed and went to pull her boots on.

Law was quiet for a while before relenting with a sigh, "Fine, but stay a few steps behind me with Bepo and Edric on either side of you."

"Aye, aye Captain," Zerina grinned at him and he rolled his eyes while pulling on his own shoes, "Besides this way, you have a good way to intimidate the stupid bitch. Even if I can summon my older summons, I can summon my younger ones. I imagine that having a year old hell hound snarling at you is scary,"

"I suppose," Law chuckled as Zerina giggled at the thought, "Still stay behind me,"

"I will don't worry," Zerina waved a hand at him while grabbing her staff, "Now, shall we go see what poor idiotic little bitch decided to try and infiltrate our ship?"

Law stood up and grabbed his nodachi as Zerina stood up as well, "Let's go then."

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Aki looked up as the duo entered with Zerina falling behind Law as the man called out, "Bepo-ya, Edric-ya stand on either side of Zerina-ya during the duration of this rather irritating meeting."

"Aye Captain," The two were quick to follow Law's order's as Cole jumped off Bepo's shoulder and onto Zerina's.

"Aki-ya," Law's eyes were on the currently tied up woman with a black shroud surrounding her head, "Thank you for your help. I wish to question her,"

"Right," Aki waved his hand and the shroud disappeared revealing a dazed looking blonde woman.

Zerina snorted softly earning their attention, "Rita Skeeter. I thought I'd end up having to deal with you again, but not so soon nor like this."

The woman shook her head rapidly as if to clear it which Aki wasn't surprised to see her doing. The spell he used was very disorientating especially to transformers. Law looked at Zerina, "What do you mean?"

"She's the reporter I told you about," Zerina replied while eyeing the woman, "She also wrote that article a week ago about Dumbledore's death,"

"That woman," Law looked back at the woman, "She does seem beetle-like,"

The woman finally seemed to clear her head and her dull green eyes darted around the room as she raised her head up. Zerina spoke up, "Rita I'm surprised that you decided to be the first one stupid enough to try to infiltrate this ship. You didn't seem the type of person to do it back when we first met, but then again, I only spoke with you briefly."

"Pot-Trafalgar," The woman cut herself off from saying the wrong name while focusing her eyes on Zerina, "This is a pleasant surprise. I was merely...taking a stroll and found the ships. I decided to try and find you because you never did get back to me on that interview request I had,"

"I've been busy and your recent article about my bonded as well as myself put a bad taste in my mouth," Zerina replied while feeling slightly surprised that Law was allowing her to do the speaking, "As a result, I found myself less inclined to give into your request as you seem to write things in a way that doesn't show both sides, but rather paints certain parties in bad lights," Zerina mock-sighed, "You couldn't actually think that I would be willing to speak to you again after seeing that trashy article, did you?"

Skeeter looked stunned at the reply before shaking her head, "Look sweet heart, I was merely doing my best to give my writers a story. You didn't exactly give me much to work on. If you let me interview you, I promise that the next article will be diffrent."

Zerina giggled softly, "Oh Rita dear, I can't exactly do that."

"Why not?" The woman looked confused.

"One, You painted my bonded and I in a bad light which only made us more enemies," Zerina remembered the odd red envelops showing up in the morning among letters from strangers that had curses attached to them which were all lit on fire under a shield spell to keep them from hurting her, "Two, I dislike the fact that you thought that you could waltz into my home just to speak to me," Zerina's instincts were howling at her to light the bitch on fire with her fox fire for daring to come into Zerina's territory, "Three, I don't like you enough to do it," The woman just rubbed her the wrong way and made her want to light her on fire which was slightly explained due to the fact kitsune's did not like beetles of any kind, "Lastly, I don't make those decisions,"

"Who does?" The look on Skeeter's face told Zerina that the woman was trying to figure out if she could weasel her way both out of trouble and into an interview with Zerina.

Instead of allowing Zerina to answer, Law spoke up, "I do."

Zerina giggled softly at the torn look on Skeeter's face. The woman obviously didn't know whether she want to fear the power this man had or admire his handsomeness. The look of jealously Skeeter sent Zerina as the Summoner moved forward to wrap her arms around Law's waist and grin at the woman was totally worth disobeying Law a little. Law chuckled as he placed a hand on Zerina's head revealing that he was used to Zerina doing so in order to place a claim on him in the presence of other women. It was something the Summoner had done in front of every woman they encountered once they got together. It was just a part of Zerina's nature to be possessive. Zerina smiled up at him before they both focused on Skeeter as the woman spoke, "I see. Do you think I can get that interview?"

"No," Law denied immediatly, "You can however," Skeeter brightened, "Explain to me why you came onto my ship before I decide what to do with you,"

"W-what to do with me?" Skeeter stuttered a little making Zerina grin.

"Kill you, torture you, cut off a limb, or something along those lines," Zerina offered in a sweet tone that made Skeeter visibly shiver and pale, "It's what we do to people that come onto the ship without Law's approval. He is the captain of this ship after all,"

Law chuckled softly, "Rina-ya please allow me to deal with this intruder."

"As you wish," Zerina gave an exaggerated sigh, "It's not my fault waking up so soon after falling asleep is making me blood thirsty,"

Skeeter paled even further and Zerina could literally smell the fear wafting off of the reporter. A rush of satisfaction ran through her and her instincts settled down a little. Law eyed skeeter as he lifted up his hand, "Tell me," Skeeter's eyes jerked to Law, "What exactly made you think that you could waltz onto my ship?"

"I...I..." Skeeter trailed off with a harsh swallow.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," Zerina murmured earning a soft snicker from the members of the crew currently in the room while Law just rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Law asked while his eyes narrowed and his smirk turned down right chilling.

Skeeter took a deep breath, "I was trying to get some information for a new story."

"And you didn't think to write us a letter requesting that we meet you?" Law asked while moving forward, "Or speak to the goblins and work things out with them so that we would have to meet you?" Law stopped right in front of the bound woman as his head titled slightly to make his hat shadow his eyes, "Well?"

"I...I..." Skeeter was literally trembling.

"Captain," Edric spoke from beside Zerina, "I think you've rendered her speechless,"

Law shook his head with an exaggerated sigh, "I suppose I have. I'll ask one last question before I make my decision," Skeeter literally froze as Law asked, "Why did you attempt to sneak aboard my ship using your animagus form?"

Skeeter gasped, "How did you know that?"

"Aki-ya told me," Law spoke in a smooth tone.

"The bitch finally regained her voice," Zerina giggled softly.

Aki spoke as Skeeter looked at Zerina in surprise, "Ms. Skeeter," The woman looked at him, "Any mage with the ability to transform can sense one another while in their animal form. Due to one of the magical paths that I have specialized in, I can sense a transformer without being in my animal form."

"You're an animagus?" Skeeter gasped out.

"That's one term for it," Zerina mused softly, "All Mage's back home have the ability since it's a part of our heritage and a right of passage for every mage,"

Law spoke up before the conversation could continue, "I think that Ms. Skeeter needs to answer my questions."

Skeeter swallowed heavily, "I just wanted some juicy details for my story. You haven't talked to any reporter yet and I wanted to be the first. I was willing to do anything for that information. I'm sorry."

"Liar," Zerina yawned as Skeeter looked at her in surprise, "The last thing you said was a lie. You aren't sorry,"

Skeeter grimaced while Law nodded his head, "I see," Law turned his head to Aki, "Aki-ya, you and Vultan-ya may leave. I have everything under-control."

Aki nodded as he and Vultan walked towards the door, "Alright. The chains I used are inscribed with runes that won't allow mage being held by them to transform or use magic in anyway," Aki looked at Zerina, "Night sis."

"Night," Zerina yawned softly.

"Everyone," Law spoke once Aki and Vultan were gone, "I want you all to return to what you were doing before this incident occurred,"

The crew-members in the room left save for Zerina. She looked at Law curiously as he walked away from Skeeter, "So what's the plan?"

"Do you have any small chests?" Law asked earning a slight frown from Zerina.

She thought over her inventory and nodded after a few moments, "Yeah. Not many though. Why?"

"Would a head fit into one?" Zerina suddenly understood what Law was asking.

"Yup," Zerina gave Skeeter a bloody thirsty grin while asking, "Want me to get one?"

Law nodded and Zerina quickly left the room. Skeeter swallowed, "What are you going to do to me?"

Law smirked darkly at her, "You made a very big mistake that's going to cost you," Law listened for Zerina as he began to unsheathe Kikoku, "I dislike people that think they can come onto my ship and spy on my crew. I dislike reporters like you. I dislike the threat you represent to my crew and I."

Skeeter eyed the admittedly beautiful blade in terror, "You're going to kill me?!"

"No, no, no," Law smirked as Zerina returned to the galley carrying the chest along with a towel, a piece of parchment, and a pen, "I'm not that unreasonable. You've actually given us the chance to send a message,"

"You're still going to die," Zerina settled at one of the table, "But not just yet,"

" **Room** ," Law's blue sphere surrounded all three of the Galley's occupants, "Zerina-ya open the chest," The lid of the chest gently touched the table and she gave him a thumbs up which prompted Law to slash at Skeeter's neck, **"Shambles** ,"

Skeeter let out a screech as her head began floating, "What the hell is this?"

"My power," Law practically purred as he directed the head to the chest.

Zerina balled up the towel and forced it into Skeeter's mouth before Law lowered the head into the chest, "Sorry, but we don't want anyone save for the minister to find you. After he does, we don't really care."

"Ms. Skeeter," Law spoke to the terrified head, "Please tell the minister that any attempts to spy on us will result in similar punishments. We will take good care of your body, but you won't be needing it anymore,"

Zerina shut the chest and grinned at Law, "Have I mention how much I love seeing the terrified expressions on every idiot you use your powers on?"

"A few times," Law settled into the seat beside her and grabbed the writing materials, "I suppose we should start writing and send it off as soon as possible,"

"What are we going to do with her body?" Zerina asked curiously, "It needs to stay alive until it's time for her to die after all,"

Law contemplated his answer while writing the letter to Fudge, "Hm...I've been meaning to see how diffrent a transformer's body is to a regular person. There has to be some differences due to the change the body goes through multiple times."

Zerina hummed softly, "True. Have fun with that."

"Do you have any potions you need to test?" Law asked as he finished the letter and folded it up.

Zerina grabbed the letter and pen before writing the minister's name on it. She then pulled a piece of ribbon from her pocket and tied the parchment closed before summoning Solaris. The phoenix looked at her, "Solaris can you deliver this letter and the chest to the ministers office. I want it to be the first thing he sees walking into his office in the morning."

The phoenix allowed Zerina to attach the letter and grabbed the handle on the chest, _"Of course. Is there something special inside of it?"_

Zerina grinned at the phoenix, "You could say that. The minister really needs to see what's inside the chest."

 _"I will be leaving then,"_ Solaris disappeared.

"I think I have a few, but they're not ready for human consumption just yet," Zerina stood up as Law did the same, "You're going to put her into your secondary lab, right?"

"Yes," Law replied while walking over to the headless body.

"I'll head to our room then," Zerina snapped her fingers and the chains dropped onto the ground allowing Law to toss the body over his shoulder, "Maybe we can spend some time making each other fall asleep again?"

Law smirked at her and Zerina grinned at him.

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1994~_

Fudge grumbled as he walked into his office while taking his coat and hat off, "Why did I marry such a shrill hag?"

Before Fudge could turn to his desk, Dolores Umbridge knocked on the door, "Minister."

"Yes Dolores?" Fudge cringed at the thought of interacting with her, "The Malfoy's sent their response along with the other families,"

"Give me the Malfoy's response and have the rest sent to Crouch. It's his department that's dealing with the ball guests though I want him to know that the Malfoy's will be attending," Fudge ordered.

"Of course," The simpering toad woman handed him the letter before returning to her desk.

Fudge turned to his desk while opening the response letter. Fudge immediatly found his earlier mood wiped away by the agreement to both his invitation and request. It seemed that the day wouldn't be too bad. He sat down and was surprised to find a chest sitting on his desk with a letter on top of it. Frowning as he reach for the letter, Fudge called out, "Dolores?"

"Yes Minister?" The toad-like woman stuck her head into his office.

"Where did this chest come from?" Fudge asked while opening the letter.

"I'm not sure," Dolores looked at the chest, "Do you want me to remove it?"

"Not yet," Fudge began reading the letter, "I want to see what the letter that came with it says..."

"Of course," Dolores stood by the door as she waited for the minister to read the letter.

Fudge found himself growing pale:

 _Dear Minister-ya,_

 _My name is Trafalgar Law. We've met once before when you tried to send me to prison for killing Dumbledore-ya. I am contacting you because one of your people decided to be stupid enough to come onto my ship without my consent. While normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem, I find myself quite angry with why this person was there. She was apparently trying to spy on my crew and I which is something that I will not tolerate. She was caught by Zerina-ya's elder brother, Archer Aki and we've spoken with her to ascertain the information that I informed you of. Due to the fact that I do not enjoy the thought of people trying to spy or manipulate my crew or myself in anyway, I decided to take action in my usual way; However, I realized that it would be a waste for me to do so due to the fact it wouldn't prevent other's from attempting the same thing. I've decided to send a message to both you and everyone that is unintelligent enough to realize that we are not to be fucked with. You'll find that message in the chest._

 _Have a good morning,  
Trafalgar Law.  
Captain of the Hearts Pirates, Surgeon of Death, Dark Doctor, and Bonded of Zerina._

Dolores looked at Fudge in worry, "Minister? Is something wrong?"

"T-the chest," Fudge swallowed as he placed the letter down and began to open the chest, "Trafalgar Law has sent a message,"

Dolores walked closer, "What kind of messag-"

"Oh dear Merlin!" Fudge shouted as he saw the head of Rita Skeeter.

Dolores paled as she saw the head before shrieking as Skeeter blinked, "She's still alive?!"

Fudge removed the gag, "Ms. Skeeter..."

"Minister, Trafalgar Law and Zerina wish to inform you that anyone attempting to spy on them will receive similar punishments," Skeeter gasped out, "They're going to kill me soon,"

"How is this possible?" Fudge asked with a slight stutter in his voice.

"Trafalgar Law has the ability to do this," Skeeter informed him, "I-I don't know how he did it, but he did,"

Fudge slumped into his seat, "D-dolores."

"Y-yes M-minster?" Umbridge swallowed.

"I want Amelia Bones, the head of the daily profit, and the head of the unspeakables in my office immediatly," Fudge struggle to keep himself from blacking out from the shock, "And a mediwitch. I think all of us will need some calming potions. I want the rest of my appointments to be canceled for the day. I don't think I'll be in any state to see them,"

"O-of course," Umbridge practically ran towards the door.

Fudge stared at the chest and the head of blonde hair that he could barely see, "They'll kill us all if we piss them off enough."

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1994~_

The three officials he'd called for entered his office thirty minutes later. Fudge found himself swallowing thickly as the head of the daily profit, Barnabas Cuffe, growled out, "What is the meaning of this Minister? I wasn't supposed to be here for another three hours."

"Agreed," Amelia Bones frowned at the man.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ashwinder's told the other occupants that the Unspeakable didn't appreciate being called here either.

The Minister took a deep breath and gave Dolores a shaky smile as she handed each of them a calming potion, "Before we begin, I suggest taking the calming potion. What I am going to reveal isn't pleasant."

All three looked at the minister for a few moments before taking the potion. Amelia and Ashwinder only did so after waving their wands and verifying the contents of the potion. Barnabas tossed the vile into a nearby trash can, "Can you tell us why we're here? I have articles to be going over for the next installment of the profit."

"Sometime after I left last night, this chest and the the letter that came with it came to my desk without the knowledge of neither my staff nor myself," Fudge was happy when the calming potion he'd taken finally kicked in, "I've read the letter and found myself growing fearful due to the fact someone has attempted to infiltrate the ships belonging to Summoner Trafalgar and her allies,"

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to do that?" Barnabas asked with slightly wide eyes, "Only a idiot would do so. Look at what happened to Dumbledore,"

Fudge took a deep breath and pushed the chest towards the man, "Open it."

"W-what?" Barnabas looked alarmed.

"Open the chest," Fudge refused to do it even if the calming potion was keeping him from feeling anything other than calm.

Barnabas hesitated which made Ashwinder sigh, "Honestly," The unspeakable reached out after making sure the chest wasn't trapped and opened it only to murmur in a mystified tone, "Oh my."

Amelia Bones looked slightly sick while Barnabas paled at the sight of his lead reporter's head. Amelia and Barnabas gasped as Skeeter spoke, "Hello chief."

Ashwinder spoke in a tone that said he/she was excited, "How is it that you're still alive? Heads that have been severed from their bodies die almost immediatly unless cut off during a special voodoo ritual used by some of the more hard to reach tribes in Africa."

Fudge did not need to know that about voodoo rituals and was very glad that they were band in this country. Skeeter's voice came from the chest, "Trafalgar Law has an odd ability that allows this though he did say that I would be dying soon. Summoner Zerina said the same thing."

Barnabas stumbled back into one of the chairs in the room and slumped while Ashwinder began to question the disembodied head. Fudge spoke up, "Ashwinder please take Ms. Skeeter's head and leave. I want you to figure out what has caused this and if it is reversible."

"Of course," It was disconcerting to feel the grin that had to be on Ashwinder's face even if they couldn't see it, "Ms. Skeeter, I apologize, but I must shut the lid of this chest,"

Ashwinder left while whistling cheerfully. Fudge leaned back in his chair as Barnabas hoarsely whispered, "I knew that this would happen at some point due to her articles, but for it to happen before I leave the profit..."

Fudge looked at Amelia Bones, "Can you do anything?"

Amelia Bones only felt the barest amount of sadness for the reporter due to the large amount of articles said reporter had written about both herself and her department. Part of her was pleased with the fact that she was getting her just desserts, it was about time that the horrible woman got what was coming to her, but being killed was a bit harsh. Amelia Bones offered the Minister a regretful look, "I've looked over the treaty between the Summoner's and us multiple times. In the end, we cannot do anything against the Summoner's without declaring war which would only end in our demise."

"There are only three of them!" Fudge protested only for Amelia to shake her head.

"I've been reading up on them after managing to find some books in the back of my families library as well as my families vault," Amelia had wanted to see what Lily's daughter was capable of, "A single Summoner has the power to destroy a single medium sized city within a single day. Three Summoner's would almost wipe us out within a month give or take a few days," She could only shake her head, "Not to mention what their bondeds are capable of,"

"What's so special about them anyway?" Fudge asked with a frown.

"When a Summoner bonds with someone that isn't a Summoner, the non-Summoner is given a boost to their magic," Amelia explained while feeling tempted to get the idiot to ask the Unspeakables about this as history was in their territory not hers, "If they didn't have magic before, they have access now though how much magic they could use varied due to not all Summoner's having the same amount of magic. Added onto that, the bonded is gifted with the Summoner's life span," Amelia decided to end this conversation even though there was a lot more information to be had, "I could say more, but you don't pay me nor my department enough to deal with this subject. Am I free to go?"

Fudge's frown increased while he began to rework multiple plans, "Of course. Which department should I speak to about this?"

"The Unspeakables as they have access to all our records of history even the things that people would want hidden," Amelia was heavily tempted to speak with them herself if only to get enough black mail material on those that kept her department short on funds, "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to my office,"

Amelia left leaving only Barnabas and Fudge in the room. Barnabas seemed to have recovered during Amelia and Fudge's conversation, "What are we going to do?"

"The public needs to be informed of what has occurred," Fudge wouldn't let this information rot like he had before as the danger to everyone was too high, "I do not want it to be known that Trafalgar Law has some power that made what happened to Skeeter possible. The public will have enough to fear from just this. I think that it would be best to not print this information until next Tuesday,"

"But Minister-" Barnabas began to argue.

Fudge cut him off, "I know, but we don't need the public to panic while Trafalgar and her allies are walking around Diagon ally. Wait until next Tuesday, I do not want a huge scandal on my hands because some idiot thinks they can take down Trafalgar when they know nothing of what she can do," Fudge looked at Barnabas with a weak smile, "It will give me enough time to find out what she can possibly be capable of and the threat she actually possesses."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Barnabas demanded, "Skeeter was supposed to be doing an article on Gringotts and their ties to Trafalgar this morning,"

"Send another reporter," Fudge didn't care what the man did so long as he kept this incident under wraps for now.

Who knew what Trafalgar and her allies would do if someone actually tried to threaten them during their trip to Diagon. He would need to warn the Malfoy's about what had occurred. They would kill him if he didn't tell them just what kind of deeds Trafalgar's bonded was capable of.

* * *

 _~Zerina's Room/Guest Room, Hogwarts, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina laid her head on the lip of the stone tub while gazing out of the bathroom door. Law was currently removing his clothing which was dusty from sparing with Luffy. The pirate captain's had decided that it would be best to spar against each other. Mihawk had instead chosen to spar against Zerina in order to gauge just how good the Summoner was with her tanto. While Mihawk had managed to beat her with a small amount of difficulty, he had commented that she was doing quite well for someone that didn't use swords very often. Zerina yawned softly, "Do you think Fudge opened the chest yet?"

"Most likely," Law walked into the bathroom, "I won't kill Skeeter just yet as that would be a waste,"

Zerina hummed and moved to all Law to get into the tub. As soon as he had taken his sit, Zerina settled herself in his lap and placed her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh, "I wish we could have seen his reaction when he opened the box."

Law chuckled softly, "And some people think you're innocent."

Zerina snorted while scrunching up her nose, "They're idiots that don't know me. I mean there is a reason I'm contracted to Lilith and her blood wolves."

"When is she supposed to evolve anyway?" Law asked curiously as he'd never seen it happen.

Zerina shrugged as she placed a kiss onto the side of Law's neck just under his ear, "Dunno. With summons, it's completely random when they evolve. Summons like Lilith take awhile due to the fact that they collect energy and it takes a long time for that energy to make visible changes."

Law ran a hand down Zerina's side and settled his fingers on her hip, "I suppose that means she might have evolved during the time since you last summoned her."

"Mhmm," Zerina hummed softly. **(There is a lemon under this line. If you don't like it, don't read. Just how many of you don't like lemons anyway? I'm getting tired of writing this warning)**

She could feel Law's pulse against the skin of her lip. She lightly kissed the area again feeling his pulse speed up a little. Law's finger's twitched slightly as she lapped at the skin she'd just kissed. Law moved the arm he had resting on the tip of the tub and cupped Zerina's breast, "I assume your spar with Hawk-eye-ya hasn't taken away you're energy."

"I've always recovered fast," Zerina reminded him before nipping his neck lightly earning a small hiss at the unexpected action.

She licked the skin soothingly before kissing the area against. Law let out a small chuckle, "True. You do have amazing stamina."

Zerina hummed softly in acknowledgement as Law lightly squeezed her breast before beginning to play with her nipple, "It helps that my magic helps replenish my stamina."

"Really?" Law asked as the hand on her hip drifted over her skin towards her core.

Zerina shuddered lightly feeling the light teasing touch of his fingers against her clit, "Yeah. For most magic users, the magic in their bodies give them a slight boost. It's why most mages can recover their energy within an hour of exhausting themselves. Eating certain foods only helps them recover faster."

"You said most mages," Law felt Zerina shift forward slightly allowing her hand to slip between them to his cock, "You're diffrent?"

"Mages, especially those apart of the higher tiers, with more sexual based transformations tend to gain a bigger boost in response to physical activities," Zerina turned her head as her fingers curled around his cock and kissed Law's cheek, "As a result, mages like myself can last a long time in _certain_ situations," She purred the word as Law's finger's stilled, "We also recover faster in those situations. Certain kinds of sweets make it a lot easier to regain energy,"

Law lightly teased her clit while slipping a finger into her. The feel of her walls against his finger made his cock twitch in her hand which earned a soft laugh. Law turned his head and pressed a kiss to her lip. Zerina moaned softly as he slipped in another finger and started an easy pace. Law brushed his tongue against her lips to which she opened her mouth. A low groan left him as Zerina began to pump his cock in time with the fingers he had inside of her. He slid his tongue into her mouth where it was met with her own. As their tongues began to dance, Law slipped the hand he had on her breast to the other one. Law broke the kiss, "That explains a lot."

Zerina surprised him by moving away from him. She smiled at him as she turned in the tub and resettled his lap with her legs on either side of his, "This is a much better position."

"Agreed," Law smirked at her in return.

They began to kiss once more. Zerina slipped one of her hands into his silky spikes noting that it was getting to the point where he usually cut it. Inwardly shrugging, Zerina slipped her other hand down to his cock and ran her nails lightly from the tip to the base earning a soft moan from Law. Law's hands returned to their previous position as he broke the kiss. He kissed his way from her lips to her neck and paused at her sweet spot. A yelp left her as Law nipped the skin harshly, "Law what was that for?"

"You didn't listen to my order this morning," Law lightly sucked on the skin that he'd just nipped.

Zerina rolled her eyes at him, "I didn't feel like being left out."

"Obviously," Zerina tilted her head slightly to give him more room to work.

Once Law had made a mark that he knew would be there for a couple of days and would be visible to everyone that saw it, Law kissed his way down to her collar bone as he slipped his fingers out of Zerina, "I think it's time we speed up the pace."

He wrapped his arms around her before pulling her to his chest. Zerina gasped at the feel of his cock against her lower lips. She guided the head of his cock to her entrance before sliding down moaning softly as he slipped inside of her. Law groaned at the feeling of her walls fluttering against his cock before trusting upwards. Law pulled her into another kiss while settling his hands on her hips as Zerina raised herself up a little before sliding back down as he thrust upwards. The pace started out slow before speeding up as Zerina started feeling the warm threads of heat gather in gut. Zerina broke their kiss as the need to breath increased. Zerina found herself pressing her face into Law's neck as the pleasure increased. As her pace began to grow erratic, Law used his grip on her hips to take over for her. As Zerina approached the edge, Law picked up the pace. Zerina moaned softly as she came around him. Law slowed the pace as he waited for her to come down from her high. When she'd rode out her orgasm, Law was quick to build up her next one. Zerina once again lost herself in the pleasure Law brought her. Law groaned softly as Zerina gasped out, "Come with me this time, Law. Please."

The final word was what did the trick for Law and sent him over the edge with her.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Hogwarts, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina blocked the sword strike aimed for her head and sent a kick towards Zoro's stomach. He grunted as he was sent back, "Kicking?"

"We never said that I couldn't," Zerina reminded him, "In a fight, we need to use every thing we've got to survive after all,"

Before they could continue, Nami called out, "Zerina one of those kids you're teaching is here."

"Break?" Zerina asked earning a nod from the swordsman.

"Ten minutes," Zoro turned and walked towards one of the trees before sitting down.

Zerina turned towards where Nami had called her and saw Hermione standing next to the orangette. Walking towards them while avoiding the other sparring matches, Zerina grinned upon seeing the awe on Hermione face, "Quite impressive, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Thanks for telling me she was here, Nami," Nami nodded to her.

"No problem, but it'll cost you next time," Nami warned her with a light smile.

"Of course," Zerina agreed with a soft giggle.

Nami began walking away, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Zerina waved to her before turning to the brunette and smiling at Cole from where he was perched on Hermione's shoulder, "I'm glad that you were able to take some time out of your day to talk with me. Let's walk a little,"

"I needed to talk with you anyway," Hermione said as they began walking away from the training ground, "Neville's gotten a new wand though his Grandmother isn't happy with it,"

"Sentimentality is good and all, but to do something like that is foolish on so many levels," Zerina inwardly shook her head, "I'm glad that he finally has a proper focus, but our training will be put off for now,"

"Why?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"My crew and our allies will be heading to Diagon ally to get things for the ball," Zerina explained earning a look of realization from Hermione, "I assume most of the students from Hogwarts are staying?"

"Yes since a lot of foreign officials will be coming," Hermione replied as they walked close to the trees, "I think that's because of the Minister though,"

"Most likely," Zerina acknowledged while filing away the information until she saw Law again, "I assume that your Christmas break is going to begin soon?"

"Next Saturday," Hermione answered making Zerina hum, "Why?"

Zerina considered her decision before inwardly nodding to herself, "I will wait until your break is over to begin teaching you. I think that you all will need this break to relax and enjoy yourselves. Once we begin, I will be putting you through your paces. I suggest that each of you start meditating as it will make our lessons much easier."

"Like what you have Luna doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

Zerina smiled as she acknowledged the fact that Luna was sharing some of what she learned during their lessons with her friends, "Yes though what I have her doing during her meditation will be diffrent from what the rest of you are doing for the most part due to her status as a Seer."

Hermione was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Will you teach us how to become Animagus?"

"The way mages here and back home transform is diffrent so no," Zerina was curious as to why she asked that question, "Why ask?"

Hermione blushed lightly, "The twins caught you teaching your bonded to transform and saw you transform as well."

"That explains the lack of surprise at seeing the training ground," Zerina muttered with amusement and wished Luffy the best of luck having those two as crew members, "I will teach you how to transform, but the way the mages back home do it is very diffrent from the way you do it here,"

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Here, you use rituals, potions, and a magic plant to find your animagus form," Zerina explained as she thought of how McGonagall had explained the process, "To get a better idea of how they do it here, I'd ask Professor McGonagall as she'd know best due to be an Animagus,"

Hermione nodded before asking, "And the way you do it?"

"The Summoner and Beast mages way is through meditation as it aides us in not only finding our animal form, but also gives us a better grasp of our magic which we need to use our abilities to the fullest," Zerina answered while running a hand through her sweat soaked hair that was drying slowly, "Most mages do learn through meditation, but Summoner and Beast mages have certain differences which leads to our animal forms being stronger as our human form gains the ability to use our Transformations abilities,"

Hermione gasped softly at the implications, "That means that you can do everything an actual kitsune can."

"Not quite," Zerina corrected, "Seeing as I'm still very much mortal, I won't be able to live for longer than a mage of my magic tier is supposed to nor will I be able to transfer my soul to a new body if this one kicks the bucket,"

"Oh," Hermione blushed lightly, "Sorry I-"

Zerina held up a hand with a soft laugh, "It's fine. Mages of lower tiers always think the same thing when they hear about one of us higher mages having a magical species as our animal form."

"Is it possible?" Hermione asked curiously.

Zerina considered the question for a few moments before replying, "Yes. It is very rare though as in a once in a million chance of it happening. I think there are only six documented cases of it happening."

"Six?" Hermione tried to wrap her mind around it.

"Those six still live to this day," Zerina's mind went to those six, "We call them the Knights of Gaia. Each one has complete mastery of their elemental magic and their magical paths," Each one flashed through her mind, "I've seen all of them at least once though I have met the Knight of Ice a few times,"

"Really?" Hermione asked earning a nod.

"My mother was her great, great, great grand daughter," Zerina explained with a slight smile, "She was the one to teach me about frost magic after my first teacher..." Zerina shook her head, "Anyway, She's family even if it's distant. I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing the Knights soon enough,"

"Why?" Hermione looked at Zerina curiously.

Zerina merely grinned at her, "Not telling. Any other questions?"

Hermione almost groaned at the lack of an answer, but was quick to ask, "Will you teach us to transform like you do?"

Zerina thought about it, "It depends on you. Some mages can't learn the way I did due to lack of power, skill, or the proper mentality. I'll try, but that's all I can promise you."

"That's fine," Hermione was just glad that they would have a chance, "Where will you be teaching us?"

"Is there an area in the castle that we can use?" Zerina asked in return, "I doubt that any of you want to be training outside when it's cold,"

Hermione shuddered at the thought, "I know a place, but I'll have to check with the others," Zerina nodded in reply, "What are the forms those Knights can take?"

Zerina hummed softly, "I don't really recall most of their forms due to only seeing them when I was very young. The only one I can tell you about is the Knight of Ice."

"What's her form?" Hermione didn't hesitate in asking that question.

"An Elder Gleam drake," Zerina answered earning a confused look from Hermione.

"What is that exactly?" Hermione didn't understand.

"It's rare creature found only in the coldest places in the world and even then few have been seen," Zerina had learned as much as she could about those dragons though there was a distinct lack of information on them, "The're dragons of course, but also not,"

"It's like a hybrid?" Hermione suggested earning a small nod.

"Indeed," Zerina noticed that they were walking back towards the training ground, "While they are dragons, they also classify as phoenixes due to their distinct song-based language and bird-like features. They have scales like any dragon and can breath fire like a regular dragon though it is often cold enough to literally freeze you solid in seconds," Hermione shivered at the thought, "They have feathers in various places including, but no limited to, their heads, chest, wings, tail, and legs. One of the special properties this drake has is in it's tears and blood. Like a phoenix, it's tears can heal, but also act as a deadly poison if they aren't freely given. The poison is just as deadly as basilisk venom. If the tear isn't used or placed in some kind of container within moments after it is cried, the tear will freeze into a gem that is considered very valuable and is quite beautiful. Depending on why the tear was shed, the gem can offer the holder a quite a few boons," Hermione found herself wondering just how much damage they could heal and if they could heal old injuries, "The blood is something special as well,"

"What does it do?" Hermione asked curiously.

Zerina paused as just before the training ground, "Much like it's tears, the blood can heal. If an Elder Gleam drake gives it's blood freely, the drinker will be healed of all injuries even the ones that are fatal," Zerina looked at Hermione seriously, "It is considered a great gift for this drake to give it's blood."

"There's a problem with it, isn't there?" Hermione asked earning a nod.

She was surprised when Zerina turned completely serious and grave, "The drake's blood will slowly transform the consumer into a dragon. It takes hundreds of years to complete, but the drinker will stop aging almost immediatly. They will gain the life-span of a dragon which is a thousand years or more depending on the species. They will become the dragon species that fits them best."

"So it's a curse," Hermione stated earning a light nod, "A curse hidden inside of a blessing,"

"One that I wouldn't wish on anyone regardless of who they are," Zerina didn't want to think about it, "Even if it was Law or any child I may have, I wouldn't wish that on them. They would one day lose those that they loved unless it was a fellow dragon,"

Hermione understood Zerina's reasoning and decided to move onto other property of the blood, "And if it isn't freely given?"

"Ever heard of what happens when you drink unicorn blood?" Zerina asked earning a disgusted look, "It's just like that only worse. You do live a half-life, but it's worse than if you drink a unicorns blood and doesn't last as long. The blood will literally burn you from the inside out and you won't die until it's completely out of your system which can take up to a year," Zerina decided to add, "You end up looking like a mummy as the blood takes every bit of moisture from your body,"

Hermione gagged and shuddered at the thought, "Note to self, never drink that blood."

"Now is there anything else you need to ask me?" Zerina asked and Hermione shook her head no, "Good. Tell Luna that I want to see her tonight to continue our lessons,"

"Right," Hermione shakily turned away and began to walk towards the castle.

A warm arm settled on Zerina's shoulder causing her to jump and yelp. A familiar chuckle had her glaring at Law, "What the hell have I told you about not sneaking up on me? You could have given me a heart attack."

"Not to," Law smirked at her, "And I'm a doctor, so we won't have to worry,"

Zerina rolled her eyes, "I doubt scaring me like that is good for the baby."

Law frowned in acknowledgement, "True though I don't think it'll matter until later during the fetus' development."

"Still," Zerina began to walk towards the training ground with Law following easily while keeping his arm around her, "I'm sparing with Zoro at the moment,"

Law didn't like it, but he did admit that Zoro was a good sparing partner. Instead of focusing on that regardless of how something in him growled at the thought of Zerina spending time with that green haired bastard, Law asked, "What did Hermione-ya want?"

"I needed to inform her that the groups training will wait until after the Christmas holidays and that they should meditate during their off time," Zerina explained while absorbing the warm Law offered her, "She told me about Neville getting a proper focus which will only aide in his training and that she would find a place inside the castle for training,"

"I suppose we'll be speaking with the goblins while in Diagon?" Zerina leaned against Law as she hummed in acknowledgement, "Do you think they've finished work on the house and grounds just yet?"

"Perhaps, but if not, they'll be close to finishing," The goblins did work rather swiftly and carefully when gold was involved, "Hermione wanted me to train her group in transformation and I've agreed if only to give them a small power boost. They'll need all the help they can get if they truly wish to change this world,"

Law stopped them before they could enter the training ground and leaned against a tree while holding Zerina against his chest. Zerina let out a sigh of contentedness as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Law spoke after a few moments, "Aki-ya isn't a very good teacher."

"No he isn't," Zerina snickered softly, "But he is a good Summoner and mage regardless of his faults,"

"True," Law laid his chin on her head, "I managed to transform my entire arm this time and have managed to argument my senses with those of my animal form,"

"You're making good progress," Zerina noted with a soft smile though it turned to worry, "You won't start on the tail, main body, or head just yet, right?"

"Of course not," Law knew just how dangerous those three were, "I'll wait to do those until I know exactly what I have all the knowledge I need. Will you summon one of your leopard summons to help me?"

"Of course," Zerina agreed immediatly, "I'll see about setting that up as soon as possible,"

"Thank you," Law hugged her close.

Zerina turned around before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him back. Law leaned down and Zerina met him in the middle. The kiss was soft and slow. They both pulled away after a few moments and Zerina asked, "Did you hear the last part of Hermione and I's discussion?"

"Yes," Law looked at her curiously, "Where did you learn that much about that species?"

"My great, great, great, great grandmother told me during one of our lessons after she found out that I was searching for information on them," Zerina answered while shifting slightly to press closer to him, "Her bonded is one of those ones that got transformed into a dragon though luckily it was the same type as her,"

"You truly wouldn't want me or our children to drink any of that blood?" Law asked earning a nod.

Zerina looked him in the eye as she explained herself, "Grandma Art told me that those who are cursed to become dragons live in loneliness unless they live with other dragons. It's a horrible life and one that I don't want anyone to experience."

Law could feel her distress as she spoke, "Then let us hope that we don't need it."

Zerina smiled in agreement before telling him about what the information Hermione had given to her.

 **End of chapter. It is late, but I honestly had trouble with various parts of this chapter not to mention my life being fairly difficult at the moment.**

 **To everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed, I thank you.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. I had been wanting to do that part of the story for awhile. It wasn't a cliffhanger, but you got some lemon in this chapter.**

 **Linzi: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. I went back and fixed the error. Thank you so much for pointing it out. I was fairly tired when I was writing and I've been watching the anime, so that's why it was the Merry rather than the Sunny.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! Not the good side, but rather the chaotic goodness of Zerina and the rest of the pirates.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one as well.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! I actually hesitated about that part as I didn't know how my readers would react, but I'm glad you liked it. Who says it'll be all Zerina's personality? He is Law's child after all. I know! It's one of the reasons I have him here. I really hope you like this one.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it and here's another one.**

 **Opinr: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one as well.**

 **Faery66: Thanks for the review! Here's the next one.**

 **Okay I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a rough few days and part of this chapter just didn't want to be written. Now as a reminder, I have a poll set up, so please vote if you haven't already. It's on my profile page. Thank you and see you next time!**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: The Malfoys, Potio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read just after the reviews  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~Three: The Malfoys, Potions help, Hearts Pirate interlude, and Diagon Alley

Aka: My mind wandered a lot

* * *

 _~Dinning Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, 1994~_

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting down for breakfast when an elf appeared, "Master Lucius, the Minister has sent a letter for you."

"Bring it here," Lucius ordered with a slight sigh of annoyance.

The elf disappeared, "I wonder what he could want."

"More than likely it's another bribe or something like that," Lucius didn't want to deal with the ministers idiocy so early in the morning.

"Perhaps he has more information on Trafalgar and her allies?" Narcissa suggested as the house elf reappeared and handed the letter to Lucius before disappearing once more.

"Perhaps," Lucius opened the letter and began to read it only to pale slightly, "Well this just makes things a bit more interesting,"

Narcissa looked at Lucius in concern, "What's wrong, Dear?"

Lucius set the letter down, "It seems that Skeeter has run afoul with Trafalgar's bonded."

Narcissa frowned in confusion, "How?"

"Apparently she tried to gain access to the ship that Trafalgar, her bonded, and their 'crew' live on," Lucius answered as he scanned the letter once more, "She did so in order to spy on them just to get some information for an article that she wished to write. She was caught by Trafalgar's elder brother,"

Narcissa sneered, "It's about time that idiot found herself in trouble. Did the Minister say what happened to her?"

Lucius nodded only to freeze as he read it. Clearing his throat, Lucius said, "After interrogating her, Trafalgar's bonded cut off Skeeter's head using some ability of his, placed the head into a chest, and sent it to the Minister with a letter. Somehow, Skeeter is still alive, but only until Trafalgar's bonded decides to kill her. The unspeakables are attempting to figure out what this ability is and how to fix it before Skeeter dies."

Narcissa covered her mouth while looking slightly sick, "Oh dear...W-what else does the Minister have to say?"

"Trafalgar's bonded warned him that any attempts to spy or manipulate those with them will find themselves suffering similar punishments," Lucius looked at Narcissa, "Are you sure that you wish to go on the trip this Saturday?"

Narcissa hesitated before her pure-blood and Black training kicked in, "I'm sure. It wouldn't do to go back on my word after I already agreed. I'll just have to be more careful," She smiled at Lucius, "After all, we need to see if they will be good allies for us."

Lucius wanted to argue, but admitted that this would be one of the best opportunities to gauge Trafalgar and her ilk. Inwardly sighing, Lucius inclined his head, "I will write the Minister after we eat and tell him that you will still be going."

* * *

 _~Secondary Potions Lab, Dungeons, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up upon hearing the door open in curiosity. The Ravenclaw students she'd been helping had already left and her next group of Hufflepuff students would be around for a few hours at least. Neville Longbottom walked in with Hermione and Ginny. Offering the trio of Gryffindor's a smile, Zerina asked, "What can I do for you three today?"

"We'd like some help with our potions," Ginny answered while gesturing between herself and Neville, "Neville needs a lot of help while I'm struggling with a few concepts,"

"No problem. I assume you have your potions kits?" The two nod, "Please go set yourselves up," Zerina looked at Hermione, "Since Ginny didn't say anything about you having problems, I assume you're here to watch them?"

"I want to see if learning the basics will make my potions better," Hermione looked at Ginny before looking back at Zerina, "And I want to spend sometime with Ginny,"

Zerina smile with a soft laugh, "I see no problem in it, but I expect you to listen to me."

"Of course," Hermione agreed with her cheeks gaining a faint pink tint.

Once they had gotten set up, Zerina was quick to begin instructing them on the basics. She watched over the three carefully and noted Neville slight hesitance. Frowning slightly, Zerina moved over to him, "Neville what's wrong?"

The boy looked up at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You're hesitating with each action you take. Why?" Zerina saw him flinch slightly and blush.

"I'm always messing up in potions," Neville explained after a few moments, "And Snape doesn't really explain why. He just deducts points,"

Zerina snorted softly, "That man is a good potions master, but a teacher he is not," She wondered just how many people he's ruined by being a bad teacher, "There are many reasons you could be messing up, but I think it's due to your magic."

"My magic?" Neville asked while looking down, "I'm too weak. Aren't I?"

Zerina inwardly snarled at how downtrodden he was acting, "No. Green mages and Druids have trouble brewing potions in the beginning. The reason being is that their magic tends to seep into the ingredients that come from plants and give them a boost. It's one of the ways mages back home are able to figure out if you're one of those two mages or not."

"So my magic's causing a problem?" Neville asked looking curious.

"Yes," Neville looked down and Zerina inwardly sighed, "But that's only because you don't know how to keep it from seeping into your ingredients,"

"What am I supposed to do?" Neville asked with a frown.

"For now, I'm going to see if I can get my brother's bonded to make you something that will keep your magic from doing that," Zerina answered while walking towards her desk before grabbing a pen and piece of paper which she wrote a note on, "Once we start training, I'll teach you to do it on your own without the item," Zerina concentrated, "From the whispering pines, I call to you. Come to me and play a few games, Soma."

When the summon appeared, the three with her gasp softly. Blood red fur gleamed in the light of torches that decorated the room. Three tails idly swished as two pairs of eyes looked at Zerina. One pair was as red as the fur decorating the owners body. The other pair could barely be seen due to their half closed state, but what could be seen revealed a pair of soft hazel. A lazy grin was stretched across the summons muzzle. Soma the kitsune yawned out, "Maa, so you've finally called upon me again, eh Z-Tama."

"Hello Soma," Zerina greeted the kitsune while holding out the note she had written, "Can you give this to Vult for me? I need him to make an item for me,"

"Maa, no problem," Soma took the note with a tail, "Want me to stick around until I get a reply?"

"That would be appreciated," Zerina inclined her head and Soma nodded.

"Maa, be back soon," Soma disappeared in a burst of mist.

Silence fell as Zerina turned to look at her three students. They stared at the area that Soma had just been. Hermione shook her head and asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Soma," Zerina felt amused by their reaction, "They are fairly interesting, are they not?"

"What do you mean 'they'?" Ginny asked with a frown.

Zerina grinned lightly, "Soma is an odd kitsune that should have been two, but is now one."

Hermione and Ginny seemed stumped while Neville seemed to understand, "Soma was supposed to be a twin, but something happened to cause the twins to merge?"

"Correct," Neville blushed slightly, "Soma is both male and female. Currently, Soma is in her female form,"

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Soma began with 'Maa' and had crimson eyes," Zerina explained earning an understanding look from Hermione.

"So the hazel eyes is male?" Ginny asked while her eyes gained a calculating look.

Zerina nodded lightly, "Male means hazel eyes and Soma saying 'Eru'."

"Eru?" Hermione's nose scrunched up, "What does it mean?"

Zerina shrugged as she had long ago stopped questioning what Soma said or did, "No idea."

"Wait!" Ginny burst out while looking at Zerina, "How can Soma be both male and female?"

Zerina snickered softly before answering her, "Kitsune of a certain breed are gender fluid. Soma is one of them. Depending on how Soma feels, they can be a female or male. If you think they're confusing in their animal form, you should see them in their human form. It's so much worse," Zerina shook her head, "Anyway, I use Soma as my main messenger for the most part because regardless of what's going on in the summoning plane, they'll answer my call since they act as a strictly neutral party unless they get pissed off. If they do," Zerina shuddered at the thought, "Run as fast as you can and hide as soon as you can. They're fucking scary."

The three wondered how someone that could summon those nightmarish beast could be scared and shivered. They really didn't want to see Soma angry if it scared Zerina. The kitsune reappeared only this time with it's pair of hazel eyes open, "Eru, Vult says to send the kid to him. Eru, he'll get right on it since he finished the weapons he's going to send to the goblins. Eru, Vult is wondering if you'll be eating dinner in the great hall or not."

Zerina thought it over, "I think I'll be eating with my boys. It's been a while since I've made them a meal."

"Eru, I'll go inform him. Eru, will you need me anymore?" Soma asked while eyeing three of the mages that their Summoner had decided to teach.

Zerina thought it over before shaking her head, "Nah. Just tell everyone when you get back that I'm going to have an area for us to play around in soon."

"Eru, I'll do that," Soma's grin stretched out, "Eru, see ya later, Rina-tama,"

Soma disappeared in a burst of crimson red mist. Zerina said, "Oh yeah. Male Soma calls me Rina while their female side calls me Z. Don't ask me why."

"Should I got see Vultan now?" Neville asked nervously.

"It would be best," Zerina watched him put away his things, "Cole," The kitsune looked up from her desk, "Go with him, please,"

Cole nodded and hopped off the table before walking over to Neville, "Of course."

Cole jumped onto Neville's shoulder to the teens surprise. Neville looked at Zerina hesitantly before leaving the room. Zerina turned to the other two, "Well, you two need to get back to work."

"Right," The two went back to their stations and began working on their skills once more.

* * *

 _~Kitchen, Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was making dinner when Shachi walked in with Penguin, "Hey Boys. What are you two doing?"

Shachi grinned at her while Penguin smiled softly, "We're just trying to figure out what to do when we're in Diagon Alley."

"What do you mean?" Zerina asked curiously.

"Well we aren't going to be spending all our time in a clothing shop," Shachi explained earning a light nod from Zerina, "We want to get a better grasp about this world,"

Penguin and Shachi washed their hands before beginning to help Zerina make the food, "Good idea. Anything you want to find?"

Shachi nodded as he began cutting up vegetables for salads, "A bunch of the guys are wondering if there are any strip clubs."

Penguin began cutting up some fruit, "A few want to gamble a little."

"You'll have to talk to Law about that, Penguin," Zerina flipped the burgers she was cooking, "As for the strip clubs, you'll probably have to searching for them,"

"I wonder what's in the Mundane side of things," Shachi looked at Zerina, "Think we can convince Captain to go on an adventure in the Mundane area?"

Zerina thought about it while checking on the steaks she was cooking, "Hm...We'll have to get a map and make sure we don't stand out, but I'm sure we can. It'll take a bit of work though."

"Then again it always takes a bit of work to get Captain to let us explore," Shachi and Penguin laughed while Zerina snickered.

A throat being cleared prompted them all to look at the doorway where Law was standing. Sheepish grins were directed towards him, Law spoke, "The reason I dislike you three exploring is that your combined luck always manages to get you into trouble."

The three couldn't protest as they remembered the various adventures they'd gone on while with each other. Penguin let out a soft laugh, "R-right."

"However, I will admit that checking out the mundane side of things would be good for everyone," Law watched them grin at each other in excitement, "We'll need to get a guide as well as proper attire," Law looked at Zerina, "Can you contact Black-ya and Lupin-ya? They probably have experience,"

Zerina nodded, "I can send a message using Soma or Solaris."

"Send Solaris," Law decided, "Soma wouldn't recognize their energy signatures,"

"Oh right," Zerina began planning out the letter she was going to write, "I'll get right on that after dinner,"

Law nodded while walking over to where Zerina was cooking. Shachi and Penguin turned back to their chosen tasks with easy smiles. Zerina turned her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek when he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Do you want a burger or a steak?"

Law thought about it for a few moments, "I think I'll go with a steak this time."

"Medium?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "You do realize that I won't be able to cook everything with your arms around me, right?"

Zerina added another steak to the pan while checking on the burgers. Law pressed his nose into Zerina's hair earning a soft laugh from Zerina. She poked him in the side earning a chuckle and the removal of his arms, "I'll go make sure everyone's ready for dinner."

Zerina was slightly surprised by the offer, but shrugged it off as it was one less thing she had to do, "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. I have to do another round anyway," Ah that explained it.

* * *

 _~ Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Dinner as always passed quickly though it left all members of the crew satisfied. When the crew had finished eating, Law rose earning everyone's attention and quiet fell, "As you all know, a group of us will be going to Diagon Alley. It has been decided that the group will explore both the magical and mundane side of things. I have already decided that Bepo, Bart, and Karasu will be among those that stay."

"How many of us will be allowed to go?" Someone asked earning a few nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Zerina and myself with be going of course," Law saw some nods, "Eight of you will be going with us. The reason being that we need to make sure no one attempts to spy on us again which means almost half of you need to be here,"

"Who will get to go?" All of them were eager to explore this new world.

Law was aware of this fact, "As some of you are still being punished for causing trouble with the Strawhats," A few of the men flushed and looked away from Law, "They will have to wait until our base is ready for occupation," They groaned softly while the other members of the crew snickered, "In order to make things fair, you will each write your name on a piece of paper. The paper will be placed inside Zerina-ya's hat," A few grumbles sounded from various members as they realized that they couldn't do anything to tamper with the decision, "I will then draw out eight names."

"When will this be decided?" Shachi asked while looking nervous earning a few pitying looks.

Shachi's luck sucked when it came to games of chance. Zerina glanced at Law before suggesting, "The day before we leave?"

Law thought it over before nodding, "The day before we leave," Nods were given, "Now, is there anything anyone else wishes to say?" No one said anything, "Good. Those on duty after dinner, I suggest you get started. Those that aren't, you can do as you wish for the night."

Dishes were picked up and carried into the kitchen by various members of the crew. Zerina looked at Law curiously as they left the dishes to the crew member that was scheduled to do them, "Why isn't Bepo coming?"

"He said that being in Diagon Alley made his nose burn," Law looked at Zerina, "Did you experience the same thing?"

Zerina shrugged lightly, "I used my magic to dull my sense of smell. Bepo unfortunately doesn't have that ability."

Law shook his head, "The amount of abilities you have is astounding."

Zerina snorted softly, "Not really, my bad of tricks is smaller than Aki or Vultan's."

"Among mundane and regular mages, you have a lot of abilities," Law wrapped an arm around Zerina's shoulder and pulled her to his side, "Just how many abilities do you have?"

"Just enough," Zerina didn't feel like answering that question.

Law snorted at the evasive answer.

* * *

 _~ Lounge, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

It was the night of the drawing and everyone was surrounding the middle table in the lounge. Zerina took off her hat and set it into the middle of the table, "Drop your pieces of paper into the hat."

Each person dropped their name inside the hat. No one attempted to drop two in because of Law's watchful eyes and Zerina's serene smile. Once everyone that was eligible to go put their name in, Zerina grabbed her hat and shook up the names inside before holding it out to Law. Law reached inside and picked out the first name causing a hush to fall over the crowd. He smirked before reading the name aloud, "Penguin."

"Sweet!" Penguin crowed earning a few dark glares and a pat on the back by Shachi.

Law set that piece of paper down and reached into to grab the next. Picking another one, Law looked over his crew as he unfolded the piece of paper before reading out the name on it, "Duke."

The purple cowboy hat wearing man smiled, "I'm glad that I get the chance."

Penguin grinned at Duke as Law reached into Zerina's hat for the next name, "Welcome to the team."

Duke nodded to Penguin while looking at Law. Law unfolded the next piece of paper, "Kaden."

Brown eyed and purple haired Kaden nodded to Law with a polite smile though offered no words. Penguin patted him on the back almost sending his green baseball cap flying. Kaden grimaced while Penguin offered the navigator a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

"You didn't mean it, so it's fine," Kaden assured the man.

Law pulled out the next name, "Rex."

"Great!" The boisterous man boomed.

Large whiskey colored eyes squinted slightly due to the large grin stretched across the man's naturally tan face. A camouflaged army helmet sat on his head. Penguin grinned at him, "Glad to have ya, Rex!"

"Oh yeah!" Rex high fived Penguin, "Mechanics for the win!"

Zerina spoke up before they could continue, "Boys," They looked at Zerina and froze upon seeing her serene smile, "I hope you will quite down. We still need to draw four more names."

"Sorry Z-chan, Captain," The two sat down quickly earning soft snickers from the rest of the group.

Law chuckled softly while Zerina relaxed into his side, "Next up is Den."

"Alright!" Rex grinned at the black haired man.

Den nodded making his wavy black hair shift on his shoulders. The man's soft brown eyes rolled as Rex grabbed him, "Thank you Rex."

Law continued with the next name, "Xander."

The grey haired medic looked up from his thick medical book revealing twin pools of pink hidden behind a pair of glasses. The man pushed up his glasses, "I will use the time to look for more medical books."

"Xander," Rex scolded the blue bucket hat wearing man, "You're supposed to use the trip to have fun,"

"We do not know what illnesses this world has," Xander replied with a sigh, "It is best to make sure we cannot get them,"

Before Rex could say anything else, Law cut in, "You're correct. We'll need to check out the book shops on the Mundane side of things. I'm sure they'll have a lot more information than the mages here have," Law picked out the next name, "Edric."

The man smiled, "Good. I'm glad I get the chance to go back there."

"Lastly," Law withdrew the last name, "Shachi,"

Shachi looked surprised as did everyone else, "Wait seriously?!"

Zerina snatched the piece of paper before grinning, "Yup! Maybe you're luck isn't as bad as we think."

Shachi grinned as Penguin and the other mechanics patted him on the back while cheering. Law snorted softly, "Alright. Enjoy the rest of your night," Law stood up, "I'll be in my office."

They all watched him go before shrugging and doing as Law asked.

* * *

 _~ Captain's Quarters, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked at Law curiously from her place on their bed, "Why'd you leave?"

"I had some work to get done," Law looked at her as he walked into the room, "Have you decided what type of dress you're going to wear?"

Zerina's nose scrunched up at the thought, "You know I'm not one for dresses."

"It's either a dress or a robe," Law reminded her as his eyes roved over her naked form.

"Since there are foreign officials coming, I could just choose something from another country," Zerina pointed out earning a slightly distracted nod.

Law conceeded to her point as he walked over to their bed and captured her lips in a kiss. Running his fingers over her sides, Law broke the kiss to reply, "True, but you should at least try to find something from this country first. Maybe they'll have something you'll like."

Zerina hummed softly, "Alright. You're going to wear a suit right?"

"I'll see if they have something I like it their formal attire before I decide to get a suit," Zerina actually pouted much to his amusement, "Problem?"

"I like seeing you in a suit. You look amazing," Zerina tugged on one of his obsidian spikes, "I'd rather see you in a suit,"

"But then again, you'd have to deal with all the other females gawking," Law pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking off his hoodie.

Zerina growled at the thought, "Point," Law smirked as he tossed his hoodie into the hamper beside his wardrobe and quickly unlaced his shoes, "Still," Zerina sat up and wrapped her arms around Law's shoulders which pressed her bare chest against the smooth skin of his back, "I love seeing you in a suit."

Law chuckled softly, "I suppose you'll probably be disappointed if I find something I like in their selection of these 'dress robes'."

"What can I do to convince you to just get a suit?" Zerina didn't care if she was whining because Law looked delicious when he was dressed up in a suit and she wouldn't care if the other girls gawked at them because then she could make them jealous.

Law stood up to take off his pants and boxers while tossing a smirk towards Zerina, "I can think of a few things."

Zerina's eyes darken as he turned towards her once the last of his clothes hit the floor.

* * *

 _~ Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

The pirates that were going to Diagon Alley stood together in the entrance hall. Vultan and Aki were speaking in soft tones not far away from where Zerina was leaning against Law. A dark look was shot towards the pirate captain by Aki every time Zerina shifted and winced. Law merely smirked at the Summoner before pressing a kiss to Zerina's cheek earning a smile from Zerina. All of the pirates were anxious to get going. McGonagall walked down the stairs, "I see that you're ready."

"How will we get to the Alley?" Mihawk asked from beside Shanks.

McGonagall shivered slightly as something inside of her screamed that the man was dangerous, but pushed it down in favor of replying, "You will be taking a group of Portkeys to the alley. Portkeys are objects that have been enchanted to take you to a certain place. We will be traveling to the gates in order to get out of the wards which do not allow for magical transportation other than phoenix or house elf magic. Any questions?"

"What does it feel like?" Zerina asked while hoping that it wouldn't make her sick like every other magical transport did.

"It feels like you're being spun very fast," McGonagall answered making Zerina groan, "Now let's get going. I doubt we want your guide to wait very long,"

* * *

 _~ Gates, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina eyed the ribbon her group had been given warily. It was the cleanest of the portkeys, but that didn't ease her feelings. The magic that coated the item made her want to shiver. It felt like slime and seemed to want to latch onto her magic, but something was preventing it. Law wrapped his arm around Zerina's waist as McGonagall said, "When the magic begins, you should try walking to keep your center of gravity. When you arrive at your destination, you'll likely feel the item being ripped out of your hand. If you start to feel it come lose, you need to let go."

"How long will the ride take?" Luffy asked while eyeing his dirty looking teddy bear with a glee.

"No more than five minutes at most," McGonagall replied, "Everyone ready," She then called out, "Ministry,"

The uncomfortable feeling of a hook locking into her magic though it was more centered on her navel jolted through her. It reminded her of that horrible feeling of being taken away from her nakama. Part of her wanted to reject the magic, the rational part of her realized that if she did so, she would most likely be separated from her group or something worse. Gritting her teeth, Zerina fought off the need to puke as her stomach jolted and felt like it was being shoved into her throat. When the ribbon began jerking, Zerina let go of it feeling herself beginning to fall. Law held her tightly to him. The almost painful burning jolt of her feet connecting with the ground made her legs turn boneless. The only thing keeping her from falling to the ground was Law. A glance towards Law told her that it was only sheer stubbornness and instinct keeping him from falling to his knees. She was thankful for that as she tried to get her head to stop spinning and her stomach to settle down.

Law mentally gritted his teeth and took stock of those in his group. The members of his crew that had been chosen to come were pale faced, but had managed to stay on their feet. It was clear all of them were nauseous, but none seemed to be close to vomiting. He was relieved by this fact and turned his attention to Zerina. He inwardly winced and knew that it would be a good idea to go somewhere to rest for a little while before getting down to business. A glance towards the other groups showed that most of them were in similar states to his men though Strawhat's Navigator and Sniper seemed to be ill. Law felt someone approach with his haki and looked to see a woman approach the group.

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Narcissa looked over the rather boisterous group she was going to be guiding. They weren't what she was expecting, but then again, she hadn't really known what to expect. A soft laugh drew her attention to the female Summoner of the group. The woman smiled easily, "We surprised you."

"Yes," Narcissa admitted while wondering how the woman had seen through her pureblood mask, "How did you know?"

Zerina hummed softly while sipping her tea, "We tend to do that around new people. You wouldn't be the first," The woman directed her emerald green eyes towards her, "I also happen to have grown up around noble's who wear masks to hide their true intentions. Yours is quite good."

Narcissa was once again surprised by the Summoner. The first surprise was the fact that Zerina's eyes were just like her mother's. Narcissa had paid the Summoner's mother a bit of attention during Hogwarts due to her brilliant mind and Severus' connection to her. The Summoner was just as beautiful as the red head had been, but even more so. The multicolored hair seemed to add to the girls beauty as did the tan and the tattoo's. The second surprise had come when she found out that Zerina needed time to recover from the trip. No witch or wizard ever had that bad of a reaction to portkeys. Zerina had surprised her a third time just now and Narcissa wondered if it would be a common occurrence. Narcissa pushed those thoughts away as she replied, "All purebloods and most half-bloods that grow up in the magical world have them."

"Due to their parents political careers or being part of a noble house," Zerina correctly guessed, "Why did you learn?"

"Both," Narcissa had more reasons, "You'll find that many pureblood females tend to be taught to act like proper ladies in order to increase their possibility of a good match,"

Narcissa was surprised when Zerina scrunched up her nose, "You still do betrothal contracts?"

"It is necessary in order to keep the blood pure," Narcissa replied while wondering why this was such a surprise.

Zerina looked at Narcissa in disdain, "You do realize that marrying cousins so many times will end up causing problems," Narcissa felt outraged though that fled quickly and was replaced by ice as Zerina muttered, "So inbreeding is the cause of weak magic in this country."

"Weak magic?" Narcissa asked earning a nod.

"The mages I've encountered so far have weak magical cores," Zerina sipped her tea, "Of course, a few have shown to be fairly powerful. They are either muggleborns or halfbloods with a small amount of purebloods tossed in,"

"How can you tell?" Narcissa was worried about her son.

"One of my abilities is to sense magic," Zerina looked at the cup in her hands, "My ability tells me how much magic a person has,"

Narcissa wondered if she should ask about her son, but knew it would be impolite. Taking a sip of her tea, Narcissa asked, "How long we your betrothed to Law?"

Zerina actually started laughing making Narcissa feel uncomfortable and not as smart as she knew herself to be. When Zerina stopped laughing, she shook her head in amusement, "You really shouldn't joke about such things."

"You weren't betrothed?" The heir of a noble house not being betrothed? It was scandalous.

"No. We ended up falling in love," Zerina shook her head lightly, "The people of this country are so backwards,"

Narcissa bristled, "What do you mean?"

"Back home, everyone is allowed to marry for love due to the fact our Bonding ceremonies require love between the ones being bonded to work," Zerina's tone was what one would use when speaking of the weather, "Betrothals are seen as barbaric and stupid. In the end, they cause more problems than they solve,"

Narcissa wanted to argue about that last part, but in truth, a good portion of betrothals ended badly. She had gotten lucky with Lucius, but a lot of people hadn't. She took a deep breath, "I suppose our cultures are quite diffrent."

"True," Zerina sighed softly, "I don't mean to put down your traditions, but betrothal is...barbaric,"

Narcissa decided to move off the topic, "How do you like it in this country?"

"It is odd being stuck in one place," Zerina admitted while her eyes went to her allies, "I'm glad to have my nakama with me,"

"What does that word mean? Nakama?" Narcissa was unfamiliar with the term.

Zerina just smiled softly, "Nakama is an interesting word as it has many meanings, but those meanings are personal to the one speaking them."

Narcissa frowned at the not answer, but didn't press for a true one, "I see."

Zerina looked back at Narcissa, "This country is strange and backwards compared to many of the places I've been, but it does have some things I like about it."

"Oh?" Narcissa looked at her curiously.

* * *

 _~Twilfitt and Tattings, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

After eating lunch and getting rooms reserved for them all, they left the Leaky Cauldron and went to a rather large boutique. It was quite upscale and reminded Zerina of some of the pricier clothing shops she'd been to. A glance towards Law revealed that he had discovered this fact as well, but didn't mind it. Zerina inwardly shrugged and decided to just go with it as they did have quite a bit of money that they could spend. Narcissa turned towards them before they entered the shop, "The shop before you all is known as Twilfitt and Tattings. It is a shop where most purebloods come to get their clothing. I suggest that you all be on your best behavior."

Snorts left most of the group, Narcissa frowned at them, but headed inside. Zerina shared an amused look with Law. The woman honestly thought she could tell a group of pirates what to do. They walked inside and eyed the obviously pricey clothing set up on the manikins. Nami's eyes widened before she grinned, "I think I'm going to like it here."

Law looked at Zerina as he saw the other female members of the group move towards the clothing on display, "I'm glad you're not a regular woman."

"So am I," Zerina shuddered as Nami looked at her, "So am I,"

The orangette had a look in her eye that told the Summoner that she was planning something. Zerina would normally be fine with it, but clothes shopping wasn't something she enjoyed. In fact, she was perfectly fine with getting the same clothes over and over. The only clothing that she really had interest in was her bathing suits and the reason for that was currently standing next to her with an arm around her waist. Zerina leaned into Law as Nami said, "Zerina, you should spice up your wardrobe a little."

"What's the point?" Zerina asked with a raised eyebrow, "You do realize my clothes have to be amazingly durable due to my magic, right?"

"So?" Nami pressed with a frown, "You can still spice it up,"

"I'm perfectly happy with my clothes as they are," Nami grimaced at her answer, "Most clothes aren't durable enough for Summoner's to wield their magic, I highly doubt this place will have anything as durable as my current clothing is. Even if they do, the material it is made of won't be specifically treated and tailored to a Summoner. The only reason I'm getting something from here is for the Ball,"

Before Nami could argue with her, Narcissa reappeared with two finely dressed people. The female of the two wore a cream colored dress with cream colored heels and pearl earrings. The man wore a white dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, and black shoes. The female had soft brown hair and pretty grey eyes. The man had dark blonde hair and black eyes that were framed by a pair of glasses. Narcissa spoke, "Everyone I want you to meet Sofia Twilfitt and Gregory Tattings. They own this business and will get you all set."

Sofia smiled, "If you three ladies will follow me, I'll show you to our woman section of the business."

"Men follow me, please and be quick. Time is money after all," Gregory snapped at the males.

The pirates were leery of separating, but did as asked. Sofia led the girls into a dark green and black room with a pedestal set up in the middle of the room. Three dressing rooms sat at the far wall while couches lined the one closest to the door. Sofia waved at them to sit down, "So you ladies will be going to the Yule Ball being held at Hogwarts."

"Correct," Zerina leaned against the couch with her hands settled in her lap.

"Do you know what you would like in a dress?" Sofia asked curiously while picking up a clipboard.

"Not really," Nami told her and Robin nodded in agreement with the navigator.

Zerina felt faintly bored as she said, "I want something that will compliment me, but isn't too restrictive. If I can't find anything from this country, I wish to look at some more foreign."

Zerina was given looks of surprise from her companions, but ignored it as she new it would be best to state her intentions at the start. Sofia nodded lightly, "No problem. We have quite a large selection from the mainland and across the pond," Sofia wrote down something on her clipboard and turned to Narcissa, "Your dress is nearly finished. We can start your fittings while you're here if you'd like."

"I would," Narcissa spoke in a polite tone.

"If you four will excuse me, I need to gather my assistants," Sofa left the room.

Nami turned to Zerina, "Where did that come from? I thought you didn't go clothes shopping."

"I only wished to inform her of my intentions in order to not waste any time," Zerina yawned softly, "I'd like to use my time in this new place wisely,"

Nami let out a breathy sigh, "But you're taking all the fun out of it."

"Clothes shopping isn't fun unless it's for swimsuits," Zerina noted the widening of Nami's eyes, "Surprised?"

"A bit," Robin looked at Zerina curiously, "Why swimsuits?"

Zerina smirked at her, "My dear bonded really likes seeing me try on swimsuits. It get's him all riled up," Zerina closed her eyes laid her head against the couch, "I have over seventy swimsuits of various styles. He likes the one I got on Amazon Lily the most."

Nami shook her head, "From what Luffy tells us, I bet," She gained a look of curiosity on her face, "Hey Zerina where did Law get his tattoos?"

Zerina hummed softly, "The oldest ones were gotten while on one of the islands before my home one in the Northblue. I think he got them while they were building the sub. The others he got a few days before we Bonded since it's one of our customs. I think it's to say that you're truly an adult and all that crap."

"What kind of tattoo did you get?" Nami asked curiously.

Zerina merely smiled lightly, "You've seen it quite a few times already."

Nami scowled at Zerina, "You just don't want to tell me."

"Of course not," Zerina looked up as Sofia walked back into the room with four more women.

* * *

 _~Twilfitt and Tattings, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

"How about this one?" Nami asked while examining herself in the charmed mirror that appeared, "I think I look good,"

The dress was a bit short for Zerina's taste, but fit the navigator perfectly. The dress was a dark navy blue with two thin bikini style straps holding it up. The bottom of the dress reached just above her knees and flared out at her waist. Zerina commented, "It fits your style."

"I think that's the best one so far," Robin commented with a smile, "I think you should get it,"

Zerina nodded in agreement earning a grin from Nami, "Yeah I think I will."

Narcissa looked over and nodded, "While not something most would wear, it does fit you very well."

Sofia grinned while writing on her clipboard, "Alright! We'll get started on alterations as soon as the other two get finished."

* * *

 _~Twilfitt and Tattings, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Robin's chosen dress was the third one she tried on. The dress was a nice dark purple color and strapless. It fell to just around her ankles with a slit up the slid to allow for easy movement. Zerina ended up commenting, "Very nice."

"The color looks amazing on you," Nami grinned at Robin, "I think I get why you wear so much purple,"

Narcissa commented, "It's definitely something that would fit in at the ball."

* * *

 _~Twilfitt and Tattings, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina looked at herself in the mirror carefully. The dress she was currently wearing was the thirteenth one she'd tried on. For the first time since entering the shop, she found herself actually liking it. The color was a dark almost blood red. The fabric was light and ghosted across her skin like silk. The dress had actual sleeves that fell over her hands which would allow her to hide throwing weapons in her sleeves or cast magic with her hands without being seen. The dress fell around her ankles much like Robins, but flared out like Nami's. A slit ran up both sides of her legs which would allow her to move freely. She looked at her companions, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Nami gushed with a wide smile, "I think you should get it,"

"It fits you well and seems like something you'd actually wear," Robin commented while observing her dress, "The color is diffrent from your normal as well,"

"It's appropriate," Narcissa commented offhandedly.

Zerina nodded to them before looking at Sofia and her assistants, "I'll be getting this though can I get some sort of design added to it?"

"Of course," Sofia agreed easily as Zerina got off the pedestal, "We can talk about it during your next few visits to get these fitted,"

* * *

 _~Twilfitt and Tattings, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

They looked around as they returned to the entrance of the shop and found the men no where in sight. Zerina looked at Sofia, "Excuse me, I was wondering where the guys were."

"They're still being fitted no doubt," Sofia looked amused while the three female pirates were surprised, "Gregory is very picky about his clients clothing,"

"How long do you think they'll be?" Nami asked with a frown.

"Another hour if Gregory is acting like he usually does," Sofia shook her head in amusement, "You can wait out here if you'd like,"

Sofia left them be and Narcissa suggested, "Since it will take awhile, I suggest we go to the cafe next door. They serve the best tea."

The female pirates looked at each other before shrugging which Narcissa took as their agreement.

* * *

 _~The Silver Dragon, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina hummed softly as she drank her tea, "You were right. They do have good tea."

"I'm not a fan of tea, but this is good," Nami agreed while picking up one of the cakes that were sitting in the middle of the table, "These cakes are good too,"

Robin drank her tea with a smile, "I agree. The variety isn't something I was expecting."

"The owners come from China and Japan," Narcissa sipped her tea, "They've traveled the world and come across plenty of diffrent types of tea, so I'm not surprised," Narcissa looked at the female pirates curiously, "Where are you all from?"

"I'm from the East Blue," Nami answered after finishing her cake, "I grew up in Cocoyasi Village on one of the Conomi islands,"

Robin took a sip of her tea, "I'm from Ohara island in the West Blue."

"Keller island in the North Blue," Zerina yawned softly while reaching out to grab a piece of cake with strawberries on top.

"What are these Blue's you speak of?" Narcissa asked with a frown.

Zerina smiled slightly, "Back home, we have five known seas and one unknown sea that no one really knows where it is. They are referred to as East Blue, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue, The Grand Line, and the All Blue. The Grand Line is separated into two halves by the land mass we call the Red Line. The first half can be accessed by all the main four Blue by way of reverse mountain. It is called Paradise. The second half is called the New World and is considerably more dangerous than the first half."

"Adding onto that," Nami began as Zerina started eating her piece of cake, "Surrounding each side of the Grand Line is the Calm Belt. The reason it's called that is because there are no currents nor any wind. It is also the breeding ground of an extremely dangerous creature called a Sea King. No sane person would actually travel through it,"

"And that helps add to the theory that anyone that traveled with Roger is insane," Zerina commented with a wry smile, "Rayleigh crossed it to Amazon Lily,"

"Right," Nami shook her head, "Anyway, the Red Line is the only continent on our home world and it stretches the entire length of the world," Nami then added, "There is another sea, but it's not actually on the ground. It's up in the clouds and referred to as the Cloud Sea. It's difficult to get to,"

"Weeeeellll," Zerina drew out with a soft laugh, "Any Summoner could actually travel there with ease. I've been there a few times, but that was before I joined up with my boys,"

"Ignoring that," Nami glared at Zerina making her wonder why, "The only other land masses are islands scattered all over the world,"

"A world of islands?" Narcissa breathed out, "How do you travel?"

"By ship," Robin answered before looking at Zerina, "Isn't the island of Mages located in the Calm Belt?"

Zerina hummed while shaking her head, "Only half of it's on the Calm Belt. The other half is located in the New World. The mountain in the center of the island is tall enough to reach the Cloud sea. It's one of the reasons we refer to it as the mountain of Heaven."

"We'll have to visit once we return home," Robin commented, "It'll certainly offer some adventure,"

"Most definitely," Zerina agreed with a smile though she felt slightly bad for not informing their allies of the impending merge of worlds.

Law had deemed it unnecessary at the moment as it would worry their friends which wasn't something they needed. Zerina only agreed once Law promised that they could reveal the information after the second task.

* * *

 _~Twilfitt and Tattings, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina wrapped her arms around Law and asked, "Did you find something you liked?"

"Yes," Law hugged her in return, "Did you?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Zerina yawned softly, "We're going to Gringotts now, right?"

"Yes," Law nodded his head.

The two left while the other's decided on where to go. Their crew members were going to explore the main alley as had been decided this morning. They quickly walked through the doors of the bank and went up to a teller. The teller was quick to get a goblin to lead them to their account manager. Wrotfang greeted them with a smile, "Right on time."

"How long until everything is ready?" Law got right to the point of the meeting.

"As it stands," Wrotfang rifled through the papers on his desk before grabbing one and looking it over, "We only need a little more time to finish up. You should be able to move in within the next five to six days,"

Zerina pondered on her question for a few moments before asking, "Do the rooms have everything they need like tables, chairs, couches, beds, etc?"

"Yes though you will have to buy things to furnish the rooms like blankets and the like," Wrotfang said after looking at another paper.

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

After speaking about a few other things, Law and Zerina left the bank. They joined their crew in exploring the alley before returning to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. They all enjoyed the day away from Hogwarts. As Zerina and Law got ready for bed that night, Law asked, "Lupin and Black will be meeting us tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes right after lunch," Zerina slid on a pair of night pants and a night shirt, "They'll show us the full Alley tomorrow and the mundane side the day after,"

"We'll have to get some of our money converted," Law looked at Zerina as she settled onto the bed with a book, "Not feeling tired?"

"No," Zerina shook her head with a slight smile, "I feel like reading tonight,"

Law considered the book he'd picked up from the bookshop today and nodded, "It does seem like a good night for that."

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Sirius grinned at Zerina, "Hello Zerina! How are you?"

"A bit bored," Zerina swallowed her last bite of food, "Dress fittings are annoying,"

"They tend to be," Sirius nodded in agreement before looking at the wide array of people, "So these are the people that traveled here,"

Shanks looked at Sirius, "So you're Sirius."

"Yup," Sirius frowned at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shanks," Shanks introduced himself, "Zerina told me about you,"

"Oh really," Sirius looked at him curiously, "What did she say?"

Zerina tuned it out while hoping it ended well.

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina let her head fall onto the table with a soft thunk. Law chuckled from beside her, "You wanted them to meet and get along."

"I didn't think it would be like this though," Shanks and Sirius were currently having a drinking contest.

Remus walked up, "So it seems they're getting along."

"Eyup," Zerina looked up at the werewolf, "We'll do the ritual to help you the 21st of this month,"

"Oh?" Remus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"Solstices and Equinoxes have a lot of power behind them which is needed to cure a cure like this," Zerina replied with a yawn, "The solstices have more power than the equinoxes due to the fact they represent the sun and moon," She ran a hand through her hair, "There is a lot more to it, but basically, the curse of a were is only able to be cured on a solstice due to the amount of magic floating around during them. The only other time we could cure it would be on Samhain, but that would open you up to a lot of unpleasant things that we do not actually want," She took a sip of her tea while eyeing the beer Law was drinking with longing, "The fact that your curse is of the wolf means that the winter solstice works best due to the fact winter is associated with the moon,"

Remus looked stunned at the explanation while Law moved his beer away from Zerina having caught the look she'd given it. Remus decided to nod his head, "I see."

Seeing that he was having trouble digesting the information, Zerina pointed at Aki, "He can explain it better than I can."

"Right," Remus nodded to them, "I'll see you both later,"

He walked off and Zerina looked at Law, "You do realize that I wasn't going to try and steal that, right?"

"I'm aware, but it's best to remove the temptation," Law smirked at her, "You do have a problem with temptation after all,"

"That's only chocolate," Zerina argued before sighing, "I can't wait until I can drink freely again,"

Law shook his head in amusement, "You'd think mages would have figured out how to drink alcohol while pregnant."

"Not from the lack of trying," Zerina grumbled softly, "They've tried, but failed,"

"Why?" Law found his curiosity peaked.

A sigh left the Summoner, "It apparently offends the gods and Gaia doesn't like us drinking when new life is involved."

"I wasn't aware that gods actually existed," Law's curiosity increased.

Zerina rolled her eyes, "They exist, but don't have much power anymore. They usually stick to certain islands and never really do anything with their power. It's their kids that you actually have to watch out for. The gods are pretty peaceful for the most part."

"Demigods cause problems?" Law asked earning a nod.

"A lot of them are arrogant little fucks that need a boot shoved up their asses," Zerina glared at her tea as she felt the need to drink something strong due to the topic of conversation, "They cause a shit load of problems and are part of the reason our current treaty with the World Government exists,"

"So you dislike them," Law mused feeling amused at the way she was acting.

"For the most part," She downed the rest of her tea, "I like a few of them. I'll be upstairs if you need me,"

She quickly left and Law shook his head in amusement. It seemed she was feeling more than a little testy today.

 **Well that ends this part.**

 **Thank you to Everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. You rock!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it and hope you like this one too.**

 **Angel Winx: Thank you for the review! Thanks for pointing that out, I fixed that up.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. I actually forgot about her for awhile before suddenly remembering her.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! Your review just made me smile. Rita really does deserve it. No...Well...maybe...*Cheshire Grin* Welcome to the club.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for the review! Here's the next one.**

 **Okay guys I got two reviews recently that kind of pissed me off. I will not be responding to either of them. I know that some people won't like this story, but I honestly don't care. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If you have things to say that you think will help, I'll be happy to try them out. If you just want to complain and make me feel bad, you need to not review and keep it to yourself, you troll. Sorry for the rant, but it needed to be said.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took a bit long, but I just had trouble this week.**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: A bit of a tour, A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Sorry for being late. I will be doing a short for Law's birthday!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~Four: A bit of a tour, A talk between lovers, the end of dress shopping, a jeweled surprise, a talk with goblins, the property and a mystery name, trouble strikes the moon

Aka: A plot hole is addressed

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina tugged on her shirt and eyed her boys. Apparently, the black boiler suits they all wore was too conspicuous for a trip into the world of the mundanes. Sirius grudgingly admitted that the only thing out of place for Law and Zerina were their weapons. None of the pirates wanted to leave their weapons behind which would have made them all miss the chance to explore the mundane world, but Vultan had somehow figured out something like this would happen. Vultan reminded Zerina and Aki about the storage crystals that all three of them had. With in an hour, everything was settled with the Hearts Pirates buying some proper clothes with the help of Remus and Sirius. Everyone save for a few left the bar and entered the mundane world. Zerina commented as they all walked outside, "This reminds me of some of the islands we've been too."

Nods of agreement were given as they watched some brightly colored machines roar past them. Remus was quick to take point and they began their journey.

* * *

 _~London, England, 1994~_

"What's with the stuff on the lamp posts?" Luffy asked as they walked along a street.

"They're decorations for the upcoming holiday," Remus explained as snow fell lazily from the sky, "A lot of people all over the world celebrate either Christmas or holidays like it,"

"They're kinda pretty," Zerina mused as she eyed the decorations that were glistening with snow.

"How many holidays do you guys have?" Nami asked curiously as they passed brightly lit shops.

A few oos and aahs were heard as they passed each shop. Sirius chuckled softly, "Quite a lot though it depends on the person or country."

"Not to mention your religion," Remus added with a low sigh, "Quite a few people won't celebrate certain holidays due to their religion,"

"That blows," Luffy pouted, "Think of all the food they're missing!"

"Or presents," Usopp added.

Zerina and the other Summoner's rolled their eyes. Law caught the look and asked, "Do you three have something to say?"

Aki shrugged lightly drawing everyone's attention, "Most Mage's back home don't celebrate holidays."

"What?!" Zerina shrugged at the shocked looks they were given.

"It's how we grew up with our culture being the way it is," Zerina explained with a small laugh, "We have festivals and stuff, but no holidays,"

"Why not?" Sirius looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

Zerina shook her head while Vultan explained, "The only deity we have is Gaia. Living is how we celebrate her."

"Your culture is boring," Sirius declared with a glint in his eye that made Zerina internally shiver.

She had a feeling that the dog transformer was going to try something. A glance at the rest of the group showed that they would probably go along with whatever the man was planning. A sigh left her and she wondered just who she'd pissed off to deserve her luck.

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina laid down on the soft blanket and commented, "I think that's among the top ten of my least favorite trips."

Law chuckled in amusement, "Considering the fact we didn't get attacked by anything, incite any riots, run into some mystery that we'll end up being dragged into, or something along that line, I believe it went much better than our usual trips to new places go."

Zerina grabbed the pillow next to her head and tossed it at his head. He grabbed it before it could hit her as she groaned, "Please stop being the voice of reason."

"No need to toss something at me," Law rolled his eyes at her and tossed the pillow back onto the bed before settling next to her, "It was just shopping,"

Law quickly unlaced Zerina's boots as she replied, "I hate shopping like that. Why does it matter if Mages don't celebrate holidays?"

Law shrugged after tossing her boots to the side and noting that they would need to be replaced soon, "I don't really know. It doesn't matter to me because I never really celebrated any before," Law contemplate his question for a few moments before asking, "Do you celebrate any holidays?"

Zerina was silent for a few moments as Law set his fingers on her stomach where the shirt had ridden up to reveal creamy lightly tanned skin. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft, "I used to celebrate Samhain, but that was before my ability to sense energy started to get really strong. I haven't celebrated it since I was eleven."

Law frowned upon hearing that, "Your ability really takes a lot out of you."

"I'm used to it," Zerina shrugged lightly and sat up to look at Law, "There are some days that I wish that I could turn my ability off, but they are few and far between because of how useful it is,"

Law sighed softly and reached out to cup her cheek. She leaned into his hand and looked at him through half closed eyes, "I dislike that it hurts you sometimes."

"Any truly powerful ability will harm it's user," Zerina had learned that long ago, "It is the way of things. The headaches my ability causes me are nothing compared what it allows me to do,"

Law shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her lightly. He pulled back to lay his forehead on hers, "Do you think our kid will have an ability like yours?"

Zerina hummed softly in thought, "Our abilities are almost completely random though the base for them is always the same. More than likely, he'll have an extra sense and only time will tell us what that ability is," Zerina moved back and grinned at him, "And that's only if he's a Summoner. Magic isn't really set in stone after all."

"You don't think he'll be a Summoner?" Law asked curiously only for Zerina to shake her head.

"There's a big chance that he will be," Zerina sighed softly and laid back down, "I'm having trouble figuring out what to say about this since it's common knowledge among the mages back home,"

"So you've never really heard a good explanation," Law concluded earning a nod.

"Some mages probably have the exact explanation of it all, but they're most likely healers or something along those lines," Zerina closed her eyes, "I'm not a healer or someone who really studies how our abilities are passed down. I've never really been interested in it,"

Law understood that though he inwardly groaned at the lack of information. Now that he could do magic, he would love to have this information. Perhaps when the worlds merge, he'd find the mages that knew this information and learn from them. With that decided, Law laid down next to Zerina and wrapped his arms around her. Since dinner wouldn't be for another hour, he decided that it would be nice for them to take a nap.

* * *

 _~Twilfitt and Tattings, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina nodded to herself as she looked at the final product of her dress. On Zerina's hip, a gold version of her crew's jolly roger sat. Running around the bottom, the end of her sleeves, and along her sides, she had gold colored foxes mixed with golden leopards. Wrapped around her waist, she had a gold colored sash with red versions of her jolly roger spaced evenly on it. Turning her head towards Sofia, Zerina grinned, "I like what you've done."

"I'm glad," Sofia smiled back at her, "I was a bit hesitant to add the sash, but I'm so glad I did. Though I do wonder what those symbols mean,"

"Oh they just show off my occupation without me having to say anything about it," Zerina mentally grinned at the thought of the woman finding out she was dealing with pirates without even realizing it.

"Ah," Sofia smiled as Zerina stepped off the pedestal and allowed Nami to take her place, "I look forward to finding out about it,"

Nami and Robin had decided to do the same with their jolly roger though the seamstress was baffled about what it stood for. Zerina walked into the dressing room and shed her dress before placing it into the bag that would hold it until the day of the ball. She quickly put her normal clothing back on and left the dressing room just as Nami walked towards hers. Zerina looked at Sofia as she asked, "How do we pay for our things?"

"Just head out to the front," Sofia told her, "One of our assistants will ring you up and a house elf will get your dress,"

"Right," Zerina left the room and quickly headed to the front of the shop where she was met with Law standing by the counter.

He smirked at her, "Finished."

"Yup," Zerina stretched lightly, "Anyone else done?"

"Strawhat-ya, Redhair-ya, and Hawk-eye-ya," Law informed her as an assistant approached the front.

The woman offered them a sheepish smile, "Sorry for the wait. May I have your number?"

"16," Law told her earning a nod.

"3," Zerina told her.

"Alright," The woman looked over some papers, "Number 16 your total comes to 147 galleons, 15 sickles, and 24 knuts,"

Zerina wondered just what the hell his suit was made of if it cost that much. Law obviously felt the same, but paid the money anyway. A house elf appeared with a bag and handed it to Law. Law looked at Zerina and muttered, "This was more expensive than any of my regular clothes."

"I wonder what it's made from," Zerina murmured in reply.

"Number 3," The woman looked over another set of papers, "Your total comes to 200 Galleons, 2 sickles, and 3 knuts,"

Zerina gaped at the woman for a few moments before shaking her head and handing over the money. Another house elf appeared and handed her the bag with her dress in it. Taking it carefully, Zerina looked at the assistant, "Why was my dress so expensive?"

"Due to the charms you asked for, the cost went from the normal 140 Galleon price to 195," The assistant seemed surprised to hear the question, "The rest is for the cost of labor and taxes,"

"What material is my dress made of?" Zerina asked curiously.

"Acromantula silk imported from Brazil just like every other piece of clothing we sell unless requested otherwise," The assistant informed her, "Due to the fact it is winter, we've treated it to be especially cold resistant,"

Zerina nodded while trying to figure out how one would use spider silk. From what she could find out, the acromantula back in the forbidden forest, or what was left of them, produced silk like any other spider. It was very sticky which made no sense for it to be used to make clothing. Unless the mages of this world figured out how to cure it, Zerina paused in her thoughts before her respect for these people grew though she still thought they were idiots. Walking out of the shop with Law, Zerina noticed a jewelry store. She eyed the store carefully earning a raised eyebrow from Law. He noticed her look, "What are you think about?"

"I know that I can make my own jewelry and stuff, but I want to see what they can do here," Zerina looked at him with a sheepish smile, "Can we go in?"

Law contemplated the question. They had a lot of jewelry on the ship that they hadn't sold to the goblins just yet. Zerina also had those vaults she'd inherited that no doubt had jewelry inside of them. She hadn't even checked them out yet. She could make any type of jewelry she wished. It would be a waste of money. Law looked at Zerina and internally sighed. She barely ever asked for material things and even then, they were always practical in nature. Tossing the idea around in his mind, Law nodded to himself, "We can," Zerina beamed at him and began walk towards the shop only to pause and look at him in surprise as he said, "If you find something you like, I'll buy it for you."

She was speechless for a few seconds much to his amusement. She blushed lightly and shook her head, "Y-you don't have to do that."

Law chuckled at her response earning a slight scowl from the Summoner, "I want to."

Zerina shook her head and gestured to the shop, "Then let's go."

* * *

 _~White Stag Jewelry, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina looked around the brightly lit shop carefully. The shop had all types of jewelry from rings to watches and necklaces to earrings. The pieces on display were quite beautiful and done with a skilled hand. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard, "Customers."

Zerina looked up to see an aged woman standing against the doorway. While she didn't look older than twenty-five, the woman had an air about her that reminded Zerina of the older beings she'd been around. Jewel bright purple eyes gleamed behind a pair of copper wire frames. Black hair streaked with purple fell to the newcomers mid back in a wild tumble. A pair of plump lips were pulled into a slight smile over gleaming white teeth. The slight hint of fangs and the feel of blood in the woman's magic told Zerina just what this woman was, "Vampire."

"Summoner," The woman giggled softly while Law looked slightly surprised, "So your the one that the goblins spoke of. You fit the description quite well. I am Audrey Harris of the Nightshade clan," She bowed lightly while holding out her hands palms facing upwards, "May the mother bless you,"

"I am Trafalgar Zerina and this is my bonded Trafalgar Law," Zerina did the same as Audrey though she crossed her arms and her palms faced downwards, "May the mother bless you and Lady Nyx watch over you,"

Audrey burst out laugh as they both came out of the bow, "Someone actually knows how to greet a vampire."

"We are still taught the old ways back home," Zerina's lips twitched, "Would it be impolite to ask why you feel diffrent from a regular vampire?"

"Not at all," Audrey looked amused, "I am only half vampire on my mother's side. I was conceived before my father was turned," Audrey looked at her carefully, "A sensor type though not a usual one. You sense the energy that flows through me, do you not?"

"Yes," Zerina looked at Law and noticed the curiosity in his eyes, "Every being has a diffrent feel to their energy. Humans have the widest array of feelings while beings like vampires always have the feeling of blood in their energy,"

Audrey let out a bark like laugh, "Doesn't speak much, does he?"

Law seemed to snap out of his surprise and offered the vampire a glare, "I can speak just fine."

Audrey didn't seem fazed by the glare and returned her attention to Zerina, "How can I help you?"

Zerina cleared her throat as they came back to why she'd come in here in the first place, "I wanted to see what the jewelry here is like."

"Ah," Audrey nodded looking amused, "Look around and if you find something you like, you'll only need to call out my name,"

Zerina nodded and began to look around as Audrey disappeared through the doorway. Law looked at Zerina with narrowed eyes, "Did you know what she was when we came in here?"

"No," Zerina shook her head, "I haven't really paid much attention to the energy around us though my ability was muted when it came to this shop," Zerina continued to look at the jewelry and was impressed by the pieces she saw, "The wards over the shop are most likely designed to mute the abilities of those that enter the shop. It isn't a rare thing to find when it comes to vampires since they tend to very territorial when it comes to places that they own,"

Law didn't like the thought of being in a place that muted their abilities, "Rina-ya-"

"Law," Zerina cut him off earning a glare.

"Do not interrupt me," Law hissed at her.

"Sorry," She automatically apologized, "If they wanted to kill us, they could have done it already. They have some really nasty wards protecting this place,"

Law really didn't like it, "We should probably leave."

"Not just yet," Zerina looked at him with a pout, "I want to see as much as I can,"

Law inwardly groaned, "Fine, but only for a little while."

Zerina grinned at him, "Thank you!"

* * *

 _~White Stag Jewelry, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina ran her fingers over the necklace and earrings that Audrey was ringing up, "Who made these?"

"My Grandfather on my father's side," Audrey smiled softly, "The old man taught my dad and me everything he knew. I grew up learning this stuff,"

Zerina hummed softly, "Don't some vampires use stones to channel their magic?"

"That we do," Audrey looked slightly surprised, "You've studied us?"

Zerina nodded with a grin, "Vampires interested me due to their unique abilities. I've always wanted to play around with the ability to turn ones blood to stone."

Audrey snickered softly, "Only the old vampires can do that and even then, they have to belong to a certain clan."

"So that's why there wasn't much information," Zerina had been disappointed to only find a small paragraph of information on that ability while studying various branches of magic when she was younger, "I'd always wondered why,"

Audrey shrugged then looked at Law, "This will be 40 Galleons and 16 knuts."

Law handed over the money before Audrey took the jewelry Zerina had chosen and boxed it up before handing it back to the Summoner. Zerina took it from the vampire, "Thank you."

"No problem," Audrey replied and the duo began to leave her shop, "Stop by anytime, Summoner. You're an interesting being to talk to,"

"You are too," Zerina tossed a grin over her shoulder before leaving the shop with Law.

Law paused as a thought crossed his mind, "Rina-ya?"

"Yes?" She looked at him curiously while placing the box of her jewelry into her canvas bag.

"When I was about to suggest we leave," Law began with a frown, "What did you say?"

Zerina's expression twisted into one of confusion as she thought back to the conversation, "Hm...I think I said 'If they wanted to kill us, they could have done it already. They have some really nasty wards protecting this place.'" So he hadn't heard wrong, "Why do you ask?"

"Why did you say 'they'?" Law questioned her.

Zerina realized what he was asking, "Let's head back to the Cauldron and I'll tell you while we get ready to head back to Hogwarts."

"Why not now?" Law asked as they began to walk again.

Zerina ran a hand through her hair as she sighed, "It deals with some political bullshit and other things that I'll have trouble explaining."

"You will explain it later, right?" Law looked at her sternly.

"Yes though Aki might actually be better to have that conversation with," Zerina shook her head, "Where I tended to focus on cultures where fighting is used to decide things over political back-talking, Aki focused on those that used politics to decide things,"

* * *

 _~Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

"So," Law prompted her as they began to pack what belongings they had removed from their bags during their brief stay.

Zerina carefully put the jewelry box into her bag, "The reason I said 'they' rather than she is because there were five more vampires in that building along with a few human or near humans."

"Five vampires?" Law froze as he placed the books he'd gotten into one of the enchanted bags they'd purchased.

"Yeah," Zerina realized where his thoughts were going, "They wouldn't have tried anything," She raised a hand before Law could interrupt, "A treaty between the vampires and the Summoners was created long ago in both worlds. The only reason they would have attacked us is if we tried to attack them. They cannot drink from a Summoner or Summoner's bonded without permission,"

Law inwardly sighed at finding out that he still didn't know much of Zerina's culture or much of anything regarding the mages back home. Taking his hat off, Law ran a hand through his hair, "What exactly is a near human?"

"A near human is a widely used term for those that have creature blood inside of them," Zerina replied while carefully packing away her dress, "It's a blanket term for use in polite company. It's actually one of the few socially accepted terms used for those that aren't full creatures,"

"You actually took the time to learn that stuff?" Law asked in surprise earning a soft laugh from Zerina.

She shook her head in amusement, "I didn't want to offend any summons that I would come across. A good number of beings that bought the weapons that I made before leaving home with you were near humans," Zerina quickly finished her packing, "So want to check with the goblins before the others come back? We have four hours before we can use those portkeys to head back."

Zerina barely kept the sneer off her face as she said the word 'portkey'. She really hated those things. Law nodded to her while feeling amused at the venom she used when saying 'portkey'. It was quite clear that she would avoid using them unless there was no other option.

* * *

 _~Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Wrotfang nodded to them, "Everything is set up. All you need to do is head there to check things out for yourself."

"We'll need transport for both our ship, our crew, and ourselves," Law told the goblin feeling relieved that they would be able to get away from Hogwarts, "In time, we'll need the same for our allies, but not just yet,"

Zerina shook her head, "We can just use a transportation ritual to get the ship and our boys there. It would be easier."

Law was inclined to disagree to that statement. The transportation ritual Aki used was horrible. A portkey wouldn't be too bad. Wrotfang nodded to himself, "Gringotts can supply the ingredients you need for that ritual for a price."

"No problem," Zerina agreed while noting the disapproving look on Law's face, "Law not all transportation rituals are like the one Aki used. They're not that bad and they're actually better for pregnant women,"

Law grimaced as he realized that Zerina was right, "We'll try it out."

"Good," Zerina looked at Wrotfang, "I'll write up a list of what we need,"

"Of course," Wrotfang handed her a piece of parchment, quill, and ink well, "Now, we do have a portkey that can be used to take you from where ever you are to the property and back though it only last for one round trip,"

Zerina grimaced at the thought of using a portkey, but knew it was the best method at the moment. Law considered the information, "If we use the portkey tomorrow, we can use the day to get a feel for our property."

"I'll alert the leader of the team that's currently there about what's going to happen," Wrotfang took the piece of parchment and the writing implements from Zerina when she held them out to him, "I can have the ingredients on this list sent with the notice I will be sending, so that you won't have to come back here in order to get them,"

"That would be much appreciated," Zerina smiled at the goblin.

Wrotfang nodded to her, "Now, we have one last order of business before you go."

"Oh?" Law and Zerina looked at the goblin curiously as he fished around the papers on his desk.

"As per your contract with Gringotts, Summoner Zerina," Wrotfang began as he found the paper he was looking for and held it out to Zerina, "We have recorded the profits made by the weapons made by you,"

Zerina looked it over while Law leaned over to look as well. Both of them stared at the numbers presented to them in surprise, Zerina looked up at Wrotfang, "These are correct, right?"

"Yes," Wrotfang looked amused, "I assume you didn't expect to earn so much money?"

Zerina shook her head lightly, "Not just yet, I am not well known here, so the amount is surprising."

"Your becoming a well known crafter among our contacts," Wrotfang's smile was sharp, "It is rare that any human is crazy or skilled enough to combine unusual materials with the regular materials used in the forging process. As such, you are quite interesting and being a Summoner has only helped that along. Your brother's bonded, Summoner Vultan, is becoming well known as well. It helps that you both make high quality weapons. He tends to stick with more traditionally made weapons while adding runes and such. You on the other hand have unique combinations and tend to jump around when it comes to making any kind of weapon," Zerina flushed lightly while Law chuckled, "There is news that I wish to share with you,"

"What sort of news?" Zerina asked curiously.

Wrotfang leaned back in his chair, "Just a few whispers have been heard, I will admit, but it's enough that I feel the need to warn you," Zerina felt slightly alarmed while Law scowled at the goblin and reached out to grab Zerina's hand, "Some are wondering what you could do with a commission and it won't be long before someone decides to come looking for you."

"A commission?" Zerina mumbled softly.

"With your unique weapons, someone will come along asking for you to make them a special one," Wrotfang saw Zerina close her eyes, "Will it be a problem for you?"

"No," Zerina shook her head, "It's just been a long time since I've been commissioned to make someone a weapon," She opened her eyes to look at the goblin, "The thing is, my commissioned weapons are very, very, very interesting and I never know what they'll be until I've finished them,"

Wrotfang was quite for a few moments, "It will not be a problem though it will lose you some business. Are there any stipulations you have in regards to the commissions?"

Zerina thought about it, "I will need to meet the person that commissions the weapon. If I don't like them, I will not make them a weapon."

"That will lose you some commissions, but I assume it's to protect your work?" Wrotfang asked earning a nod.

"My teacher in the Blacksmithing arts always told me that a smiths greatest shame lies in making a unique weapon for someone that will misuse it," Zerina scowled softly at the thought of that happening to her, "I once felt that shame when a blade I created for one that I thought to be a friend killed one of my cousins because she wouldn't fall in love with him. In the end, I killed him and melted down the blade, but..." Zerina shook her head, "You understand my reason,"

"That I do," Wrotfang made a note on a piece of parchment, "I have nothing else to discuss with you. Do you?"

"No," The duo took their leave after Wrotfang gave them a brass colored ring.

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law held up a hand silencing his crew, "As you all know, a group of us went to Diagon Alley and explored the mundane world. I will allow the other members of the group to share their experiences after I am done speaking," A few mumbles of disappointment were heard, "Zerina-ya and I took the time to check on the preparation of the property we will be using as our base."

"Really?" Someone shouted, "Is it ready yet?!" They yelped as Law glared at them, "Sorry!"

"The property is ready, but Zerina-ya and I will be traveling there first to make sure it's perfect for us," Law continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "We will be gone tomorrow doing just that. I expect all of you to be preparing the ship for our departure from this place though we will be using a transportation ritual," A few grumbles sounded though everyone was eager to leave Hogwarts as it had gotten a bit boring for them, "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"What will we do about the rooming situation?" Shachi asked earning a few nods.

"Everyone will get a room in the house though I expect some of you will decide to stay on the sub," A few members of the crew nodded at that, "The fourth floor will be for Zerina-ya and I's family. The floors below that can be used by anyone,"

"What about our allies?" Someone asked curiously.

"They will be transported to our new property once we're all settled in," Law informed them earning a few groans and nods, "Any other questions?" No one spoke, "Then this meeting is over,"

* * *

 _~Deck, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina zipped up her fur-lined jacket, "So we almost ready?"

"Almost," Bepo adjusted his grip on Kikoku as Law walked outside.

Law smirked at the two, "Ready?"

"Ready," The two chorused.

Law held out the brass ring that Wrotfang had given them the day before as the light of dawn stretched lazily across the cold deck. Bepo and Zerina carefully got a grip on it before nodding to Law. He then called out the password Wrotfang had given them, "Summoner."

* * *

 _~Large Field, Potter Property, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina groaned as soon as they landed, "I fucking hate portkeys."

"Ditto," Bepo fell onto his back and laid there while gasping softly.

A soft chuckle was heard and Law looked up from his navigator to see a goblin standing there. The goblin was much younger than Wrotfang and wore a pearly white robe with runes stitched into the fabric. Underneath the robe, the goblin wore a simple green tunic and brown pants. A black belt was settled on the goblins waist and held quite a few objects. Among them, an array of vials that no doubt contained potions, a group of daggers, and a few pouches. Settled in the goblins left hand, a staff that looked to be made of brown wood with runes carved into the surface and what looked to be a ruby set into the top. Zerina's head popped up as the goblin spoke in a surprisingly feminine voice, "It seems my grandfather wasn't lying about the Summoner's sensitivity to magic. The white one however is a surprise. What is he exactly?"

"A mink," Law eyed the goblin carefully.

"A female goblin?" Zerina stared at the goblin in surprise, "I thought most of you tended to avoid leaving your halls and tunnels,"

The goblin smirked, "You would be correct for most of my kind, but I wanted to see the world for myself. My magic is also aligned towards the air and water rather than earth like a majority of my kin."

Zerina hummed softly, "Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Raid," The goblin answered her, "My Grandfather Wrotfang sent me the trunk containing the supplies you need. If you'll follow me, you can spend some time looking at them and making sure they were correct. Some of them were rather interesting from what Grandfather wrote,"

After a few moments getting Bepo up, they walked towards where the goblins had set up a ring of tents. The area they were currently in was covered in a thick mist that was slowly disappearing though it made no difference as the ground was covered in crisp white snow. They passed by most of the tent and a few campfires where many of the goblins were eating breakfast. Raid led the way into the tent in the exact center of the ring and gestured with her staff causing the room to lighten. Zerina commented, "Nice place you have here."

"Thank you," Raid gestured to the couch set up in the living room area, "Please take a seat while I go get the chest. Do you wish for anything to eat or drink?"

"Peppermint Tea," Zerina answered automatically.

"Coffee with one spoon of sugar and two spoons of honey," Law answered earning a raised eyebrow from the goblin before she shrugged.

"Water," Bepo slumped against the couch.

"Tot," A soft pop was heard as a house elf appeared, "A cup of peppermint tea, coffee with one spoon of sugar and two spoons of honey, and one cup of water for our guests," Raid told the elf, "A cup of oolong tea,"

"Right away," The elf bowed and disappeared as Raid began to walk off.

Law and Zerina settled on the couch with Bepo. Zerina commented, "It's colder here than back at Hogwarts,"

"That's because this place is located further north than Hogwarts," Raid informed her as she carried a shrunken trunk into the room and set in on the table sitting in front of the couch, "Here is the trunk," She tapped it with a finger making the trunk grow, "All you need to do is add a bit of magic to the top of the trunk and it'll shrink back down. You do the same thing to get it to return to it's normal size,"

"Just how much further north are we?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow as the trunk finished growing and Zerina opened it up.

She began looking around inside of the trunk as Raid answered Law, "About seventy-five miles north and sixty-one miles west. Because you're right next to the sea, the temperature is going to be a bit colder."

Zerina turned her head towards Law, "I think it'll do us all some good. It reminds of Keller island."

Law turned his head to reply only to stop when he saw what Zerina was holding. It looked like the tongue of some sort of serpent with barbs all over it only it was far longer than any tongue he'd ever seen. Zerina's grip on it was light and she was wearing a pair of gloves that he'd only seen her wear when dealing with specific summons that had poisonous barbs covering them. He knew they were thick enough that even Kikoku could even cut through them all the way. Law looked at Zerina and asked, "What the hell is that?"

"A tentacle," Zerina smiled as if she wasn't holding something that twitched lightly, "From a certain breed of magical starfish that can grow to the size of the sub,"

Law felt his eyebrow twitch, "Why are you holding it?"

"I need to make sure it's still alive," Zerina returned it to the jar she'd taken it out of, "It needs to be alive in order for the ritual to work,"

"And holding it would allow you to figure out it was alive?" Law felt a bit frustrated.

Zerina paused as she took off her gloves and placed them in her lap, "Yes. I could have just sent a burst of magic to check and see if it was alive, but I didn't feel like it."

"Rina-ya," Law's eyebrow twitched, "Please refrain from doing that,"

"Sure," Zerina went right back to rooting through the trunk.

Law felt a small amount of annoyance rush through him along with a bit of fondness. Raid let out a soft laugh, "Grandfather was right. You two are amusing to watch."

"Your grandfather is Wrotfang-ya, correct?" Law questioned her earning a nod, "And he chose you to lead the team to make this place habitable?"

"Of course," Raid grinned proudly, "Grandfather wanted only the best to work with you two. It is considered a great honor to serve a Summoner,"

Zerina finished looking through the trunk as Tot reappeared with a tray of cups. Each of them took a cup and Zerina sipped her tea lightly before sighing, "Definitely needed that."

Law looked at her worriedly, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, but let's try to avoid traveling by portkey this early," Zerina settled a hand on her stomach, "It made me feel worse than last night,"

Raid looked at Zerina in surprise, "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Zerina looked at her curiously, "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"People don't usually use portkeys when pregnant," Raid answered earning a soft snort from Zerina.

"I can see why," She rubbed her stomach lightly.

"It is a good thing you're not very far along," Raid shook her head, "Traveling during the last few months would most likely cause you to loose the child,"

Law and Zerina felt themselves go cold at the mere thought of loosing their child. Law immediatly vowed to avoid traveling by portkey as much as possible if Zerina was tagging along. Zerina wanted to destroy every portkey she came into contact with if only to protect her child.

* * *

 _~House, Potter Property, Scotland, 1994~_

After awhile, the group of two humans, a mink, and a goblin made there way to the house on the property. Zerina breathed out softly, "Beautiful."

All members of the group agreed with her as they gazed upon the house in the light of the early morning sun. The stone walls were a dark brown almost black with small amounts of white stone littered here and there. The windows on the bottom floor were wide and allowed a full view of the outside. The stair case leading up the house was made of dark grey stone. Two large stone animals sat on either side of the steps. The one on the left a big cat of some sort while the one on the right was a wolf with two tails. They walked up the steps to the large oak door. Zerina looked at Law, "Ready to see what our new home looks like?"

Law smirked at her in reply, "Of course."

Bepo beamed at Zerina as she looked at him, "Ready!"

Zerina reached out and grabbed the gold colored door handle. She pulled on it and the door opened with a low creaking sound. Walking inside, they were greeted by a large foyer with two large open areas on either side of the foyer and one large doorway leading further into the house. Two stair cases stood on either side of the doorway across from the entrance. The foyer was done in a nice shade of cream with a crimson colored rug covering the dark brown floor. Five pops were heard as the house elves taking care of the property appeared. They wore nice looking red robes. One of them stepped forward, "My name is Urn. What brings you to this place?"

"Hello," Raid greeted the elves, "Summoner Zerina, her Bonded, and a member of their crew are here to see the house as well as the ground. They'll be moving in by tomorrow,"

Zerina stepped forward to greet the elves, "Hi. My names Zerina and I'm glad to finally meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours as this place will be filled with laughter and joy once more," Urn smiled brightly, "Allow us to lead you on a tour,"

* * *

 _~House, Potter Property, Scotland, 1994~_

After exploring the house and the grounds, the three members of the Hearts Pirates agreed that this place was definitely perfect for them. They sat in the living room of on the first floor. Raid took out some papers, "Alright you two," She pointed at Law and Zerina, "You just need to sign these papers and we goblins will head home."

The duo took the papers and looked through them before doing as the goblin asked. They paused on the last form, "We need to name this place?"

"Yes," Raid looked amused, "Names have power after all,"

Zerina hummed softly and looked at Law. To the others in the room, they seemed to be having a conversation by looks alone. A few minutes passed before Law wrote down something on the paper. He handed them back to Raid, "Here."

Raid took the papers and began to look through them, "Hm...They all seem to be in order," She paused on the last form and smirk, "Yes I think that's a good name for this place."

Bepo looked between Zerina and Law as Raid stood, "What name?"

"We'll tell you later," Zerina grinned at Bepo.

"I'll be heading back," Raid told them, "If you need anything, you only need to contact Gringotts and we will do our best to help you,"

Raid took her leave.

* * *

 _~Deck, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

The other members of the crew stood on the deck as the group that had left returned. They were immediatly concerned as Zerina pushed away from Law and dashed to the side of the sub where she began to bring up everything she'd eaten that hadn't been digested yet. Law went to her as Bepo slumped to the ground and fell asleep. Edric and the other medics went to Bepo to make sure the mink was alright while Law tried to help Zerina. He pulled her hair away from her face earning a small smile from Zerina only for it to disappear moments later as she began retching again. When Zerina finished puking, she slumped against Law and he picked her up while deciding, "We'll speak about what happened after dinner."

He went into the sub as Bepo woke up and offered the gathered members of the crew some information.

* * *

 _~Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Wrotfang looked up as his granddaughter entered his office, "How are you?"

"Tired, but amused," Raid answered with a soft laugh, "You were right about the Summoner and her bonded. They were terribly amusing and definitely not normal,"

"I knew you'd see it that way," Wrotfang chuckled softly, "You do have your mother's sense of humor,"

Raid grinned at him and handed over the papers, "I can't wait to see what they bring to the table."

Wrotfang ignored every paper save for the last one and grinned upon seeing the name written on the paper, "I cannot wait either."

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina smiled tiredly at Shachi, "Thanks for making dinner."

"No problem," Shachi replied with a grin, "You're not feeling well and I know how to cook, so it's no problem," He shrugged, "Might as well put the skills you beat into my skull to use,"

"Don't forget that I helped," Penguin told her as he sat down across from Law, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be portkeying for a long while," Zerina placed a hand on her still slightly upset stomach.

A frown appeared on both their faces, "How will you get to our new base? We don't want to leave you here."

"We'll be taking a transportation ritual," Both paled at that, "Don't worry you two, the ritual will be much better than the one my idiotic brother used. It's also safer for me and the baby,"

Shachi frowned, "Does that mean portkeys will endanger your health?"

"Yes," Zerina took a bite of her food, "From what we learned due to that was in charge of getting our base ready for us, I won't be able to use a portkey at all during the later months of my pregnancy unless I wish to risk both the babies health and my own,"

Penguin frowned as he asked, "What if someone transform something into a portkey and give it to you? Even if our enemies here don't know about your pregnancy, they can still hurt you without actually realizing it. "

Law and Zerina froze. They hadn't even thought of that. Law turned to Zerina, "Can you sense if something is a portkey?"

"Yeah I can," Zerina would never forget the feeling of the magic it produced, "I'll make sure to check every object that I come into contact with,"

"Good," Law sighed softly, "I'm beginning to hate the mages here,"

"Agreed," Zerina sighed softly.

* * *

 _~Galley, Hearts Pirates Sub/Ship, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Law held up a hand silencing the crew, "Bepo-ya has most likely given you some information of our new base," Nods were given, "I will not be adding to it because you all will get a chance to see it for yourselves tomorrow," A few groans sounded from the crowd, "We will be taking a transportation ritual to our new home," Everyone groaned save for Shachi and Penguin, "I know that isn't something you'd like to hear, but it is safer for Zerina-ya."

"Why?" Someone asked curiously.

"From what we've been able to gather, the use of a portkey during pregnancy will actually harm both mother and child," A few gasps sounded and everyone offered Zerina a worried look to which she offered a tired grin in response, "As such, we will be taking precautions to make sure Rina-ya isn't touched by a portkey," A few nodded and everyone looked determined to protect their sister, "Any questions?"

"What the name of our new base?" Shachi asked earning a few nods of agreement.

"The name of our new base," Zerina spoke for the first time during the meeting, "Is called Kitsune's den,"

"Kitsune's Den?" Someone asked in confusion, "Why?"

"For the same reasons as the crews name is what it is," Zerina told them.

The crew were silent and looked at Law. He smirked at their silence, "You all can do as you wish, but be ready to leave an hour after lunch."

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall looked up as her door opened, "Zerina this is quite a surprise."

"I hope that I'm not intruding," Zerina offered her a tired smile, "I wished to speak with you,"

"Of course," McGonagall waved a hand towards the seat across from her which Zerina took with a grateful sigh, "I'm surprised you do not have a guard with you,"

"Akuma is hiding in the shadows," Zerina answered as said wolf strode out of the shadows and sat down next to her.

Akuma leaned against her chair and groaned softly as Zerina scratched behind his ears. McGonagall noted the paleness of Zerina's skin, "Are you alright?"

"Just didn't sleep all that well last night," Zerina yawned softly, "It seems that I can only handle one portkey trip a day,"

McGonagall let out a small curse as she realized what had happened, "I forgot about the effects they can have on Pregnant women and those sensitive to magic."

"No worries," Zerina waved her off, "We now know to make sure that I don't come into contact with any portkeys until after I'm pregnant and even then, I think I'll avoid them,"

McGonagall nodded while making note to tell the people in charge of the tournament to avoid using portkey's. A house elf appeared with tea which both mages took while Akuma was given a bowl of water and a bone to chew on. As the wolf enjoyed his bone, McGonagall asked, "So what can I do with you today?"

Zerina set down her cup after taking a sip, "My boys and I are going to travel to our new base an hour after lunch. I wished to see if you've figured out how I'll be able to return her in order to teach those that have become my students and help those that need it."

McGonagall had known that this would happen, but she didn't think it'd be so soon. While she was slightly relieved that Zerina would be leaving, she was a bit put out by the fact that Zerina didn't see Hogwarts as the second home all it's students came to think of it as. Taking a sip of her tea, McGonagall answered the Summoner, "It would be easiest to have you come here by floo unless your transportation ritual can be used."

Zerina frowned and considered it, "I could though it would be risky during the later months of my pregnancy."

"May I ask why?" McGonagall frowned in confusion.

Zerina shook her head, "It isn't a subject that I like speaking about. If you wish for an answer, I suggest sending a letter to the goblins or Unspeakables to get information about Summoners."

McGonagall frowned, but didn't argue instead she said, "We'll try flooing. You don't have a problem with it, right?"

"I'll need someone to help me keep my balance, but not really," Zerina was glad that McGonagall wasn't pressing for more information.

McGonagall opened her mouth to speak when a knock sounded on the door. Feeling curious, Zerina turned to the door as McGonagall called out, "Come in."

Immediately, her curiosity drained from her as she caught sight of the tears leaking out of Luna's eyes. Without a thought, She went to her crying student and wrapped her arms around Luna. She immediatly offered Flitwick a glare, "What the hell has happened to my Serian?"

The deadly tone and the pressure of Zerina's magic weighing down on him reminded Flitwick about why Zerina was dangerous, "Ms. Lovegood's father is dead. The goblins sent a letter informing her of this."

The growl that emanated from Zerina was not human. The chill brought by her magic increased and both Professor's felt the breath in their chests freeze. McGonagall and Flitwick had to remind themselves that Zerina's anger wasn't directed towards them. McGonagall gathered herself, "Mrs. Trafalgar what is going on?"

"That bastard hurt my Serian," Zerina growled out looking towards McGonagall with glowing amber flecked green eyes.

"What do you mean by 'Serian'?" Flitwick asked slowly as he tried to control his breathing.

"My first student and spirit daughter," Zerina answered earning a soft gasp from Flitwick as she returned her attention to Luna, "Cubling I'm here. Let it out,"

Luna let out a sharp sob and practically collapsed against the Summoner. Without a thought towards the Professors, Zerina easily lifted Luna into her arms and moved back to the chair she'd vacated. She settled down and rubbed Luna's back soothingly. Flitwick shook himself, "I see then the goblins will most likely place her into your hands."

"I have yet to inform them of this," Zerina looked down at Akuma, "Please go inform Law of that fact that Luna will be coming to our new home with us,"

"Of course," Akuma stood up and left using the shadows in the room.

McGonagall burst out, "You can't just decide-"

"Yes I can," Zerina offered her a glare that reminded McGonagall of just what this woman was capable of, "She is mine as decreed by Gaia and by the Mother, I will do my duty to her. I will not allow you to keep me from doing my duty. If I must, I will kill any who stand in my way. Am I clear?"

McGonagall swallowed harshly and opened her mouth to argue when Flitwick spoke, "It's her right Minerva," McGonagall looked at him in shock, "As Luna is her Serian, Zerina has the power to do as she wishes now that Luna's father is dead," Flitwick sighed as he noticed that McGonagall still looked ready to argue, "The bond between teacher and Serian is a sacred one created by Gaia herself. Since Luna is the Serian of a Summoner, Zerina is allowed to take her away from Hogwarts whenever she likes due to the treaty. If anyone attempts to argue, Zerina will have the right to kill them if she so chooses."

Zerina offered the near human a look of respect. He was the first one that actually seemed to know shit about the treaty, "Professor Flitwick is there anyway you can gather her things? We're leaving an hour after lunch."

"I'll get right on that," Flitwick bowed lightly before looking at McGonagall, "Do not push this Minerva."

Flitwick left without another word and Zerina turned her attention to McGonagall, "I will be taking Luna with us when we leave. For now, I'll be going to my room and packing up. Please send word to her friends of what has occurred so that they can meet us and say good bye."

Without another word, Zerina got up and left carrying Luna leaving McGonagall staring after her in shock.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Thank you all for Reading, Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting this story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I know right. I had trouble thinking of them at first, but they just came to me. *Smirks* Of course.**

 **Angel Winx: Thanks for the review. You might want to reread the chapters with Gaia in them.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! I know, I'm trying not to.**

 **greenespeon1995: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked them.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! No, but I wish potions actually existed! I'm thinking along the lines of both. Of course, Neville is such a good guy and character. Soma just popped into my mind and I wanted to introduce more of Zerina's summons. I'm glad you liked the dresses! They guys outfits will have to wait until the Ball! I figured I had to give Law something. Don't worry about the length of the reviews, they make me really happy. I'm dealing with them one hater at a time and reminding myself that not all my readers are dicky trolls. See ya!**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review. It's a good club to join! You called it and get a internet Bepo plushy! With those two, I have no doubt. Hm...Pretty good. Who ya thinking about?**

 **mr. bumpity: Thanks for the review! Thank you for the idea. I actually forgot about adding their jolly rogers, so thanks for reminding me.**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review. The answer is in this chapter. I didn't go into much detail, so sorry!**

 **Okay see you all next time and please leave a review on the way out. Ja ne!**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Interlude to the We

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN:**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~Five: Interlude to the Weasels, Luna's sorrow, Kinship and an annoying wolf for Law, Packing up, Luna's goodbyes, the Ritual, arrival, and talks in the night.

Aka: The Weasley's must be seen.

* * *

 _~The Burrow, Weasley House, England, 1994~_

Molly tried to smile at her youngest son turned daughter, "The healers are doing everything they can, sweet heart."

"Then why haven't they turned me back yet?" Ronald practically screeched.

"Because they don't know what exactly turned you into a girl," Molly tried to pacify her, "It's some kind of potion they've never encountered before,"

Ronald let out a low growl and turned towards the stairs, "I'll be taking a nap."

Molly watched her go in silence and felt a sting of anger. If that damn Potter girl hadn't returned, Ronald wouldn't be a girl right now. Hell, if the damn bitch had stayed with her relatives and done as she was supposed to, Ronald would have her as his wife and their family would never want for anything ever again. If Molly ever saw her again, she didn't know what she'd do, but it would definitely show that bitch why deviating from the path chosen for her was a bad idea.

* * *

 _~The Burrow, Weasley House, England, 1994~_

Ronald sighed as he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He just needed some rest. Maybe he would be able to figure out what had turned him into a girl. The twins were most likely involved along with that whore Granger. Ronald snorted softly. Yeah if he could somehow find out what they'd done, he'd never have to deal with any of them again...

 _Ronald's mind was a haze as Hermione continued to ask questions, "What were you planning on doing to Ginny and I?"_

 _"Curse you both," Ronald found himself saying, "You would fall in love with me and Ginny would end up falling for one of my friends,"_

 _"Who gave you the spell to do it?" Hermione demanded of the boy as her eyes narrowed._

 _Ronald tried to fight against the potion even as he answered, "Mom taught me the spell in preparation for Potter's arrival. I've known it for years and have used it a few times."_

 _Hermione's eyes flashed brightly scaring the boy and making him fight harder, "Why the hell would she teach you that spell?"_

 _"In case Potter got rid of the marriage contract," Ronald felt himself growing weaker as the potion forced him into submission making him wish that he'd spent more time learning occlumency like Bill and Charlie, "With Potter under the spell, she would do as I wished and marry me. Mom didn't care if I used it on other girls so long as Potter was the one I married and the first one I got pregnant,"_

 _Hermione grit her teeth, "Why would you want me to fall in love with you?"_

 _"Because it would kill you inside," Ronald started feeling sleepy as the haze of his mind grew, "I've desired you for your mind since first year. If I had you working for me, I would never have to actually try in school again. Once school was over, I'd release you from the spell," Ginny growled under her breath and Ronald found himself fearing his sister, "Since I wouldn't be able to sleep with Potter until after we were married, I was going to use you for relief,"_

 _Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder keeping the girl from jumping at him, "Boys. I think it's time that we give Ronald the potion. Will it hurt?"_

 _"Since we've only tested it enough-" One of the twins began._

 _"To make sure it will-" The other continued._

 _"Turn the drinker into a girl-" They both grinned nastily at him._

 _"Probably," They finished._

 _"Good," Hermione and Ginny glared at him._

 _A dark green and red potion was placed at his lips. Without his control, he found his mouth opening and he began to drink the potion. The twins moved back once it was all gone just as agony began ripping through Ronald. The haze of his mind did nothing to dull the pain..._

Ronald shot up in his bed as his hands went to his stomach. Sweat covered his body as he gulped in as much air as possible. He was trembling as phantom pain seared through him coming right from his stomach. He tried to remember what he'd just dreamed, but nothing came to mind other than pain. Shuddering, Ronald laid back and tried to figure out what the hell had happened to him.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina ran her fingers through Luna hair and hummed soothingly. Luna continued to cry, but her sobs had stopped after a little while. She hiccuped occasionally, but kept quest as she pressed her nose into the crook of Zerina's neck. Zerina listened to her summons as they carefully stripped the room of everything that belong to it's occupants. Luna spoke for the first time since the office, "Why did it have to happen?"

"Everyone dies one day," Zerina's heart twisted at the sorrow that radiated off of Luna, "It is the way of things," Zerina tried to think of someway to help her Serian, "I know that it hurts you, Cubling,"

"Why does it hurt so badly?" Luna half whispered/ half sobbed.

"Because you loved him deeply," Zerina maneuvered Luna carefully until she saw those tearful blue eyes and wiped away the tears with a tissue, "The love shared between parent and child is a deep one if they truly love one another. I cried as you did when news of my adoptive mother's death came to us. My brother cried and grieved with me,"

"Does it ever go away?" Luna sniffed softly.

Zerina shook her head, "Grief does not truly go away. It fades into the background, but it is still there. You learn to live with the grief."

Luna's eyes closed and she pressed back against Zerina as she whispered softly, "The goblins said that he died of fever in Japan. He was trying to come home. Why did he have to die before I got to see him again?"

Pain seared through Zerina and she closed her eyes. Even if she hated the man for hurting Luna, she was happy that he'd at least tried to come back and make amends. Zerina took a deep breath and murmured, "It was probably his time to leave this world and head to the next. The mother can be both cruel and loving to the living. Death took him and he is most likely with your mother in the next world. They will likely be there to greet you when it is your time."

A soft sob left Luna and Zerina just held her. She would do what she could to help Luna, but Zerina was out of her depth.

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up as the door opened and Law strode inside with Akuma following him. He paused as he noticed Luna sleeping against her, "What exactly happened?"

"Luna's father died," Law stiffened and his eyes softened as he looked at Luna, "I can't leave her here. Not when she's grieving,"

"I wouldn't make you," Law walked over and looked down at her, "How long has she been asleep?"

Zerina checked the time, "About thirty minutes, she cried herself to sleep."

Law looked around the room and noted that Zerina's summons were packing everything that belonged to them up, "I see you're using your summons."

"Of course, I wanted to focus on my Serian," Zerina looked at Law, "It's kinda hard to help someone grieve when you're trying to pack up,"

Law shook his head, "I wasn't complaining."

"I know," Zerina let out a soft sigh, "I'm just frustrated. He caused her so much pain and I don't even get the chance to shout at him for it. Even now, he's hurting her and I can't do anything to make it stop,"

Law cupped her cheek, "Everyone's grief is diffrent. Do your best and she'll be fine."

Zerina closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Law felt the frustration bleed off and sighed softly in relief. He'd felt her emotions all the way to the sub and it had taken an immense amount of concentration to finish helping his crew prepare for the trip. Zerina opened her eyes as she asked, "Is everything set up?"

"Yes," Law replied and saw the relief on Zerina's face, "Vultan-ya took the time to set up the ritual while pointedly telling Aki to butt out,"

"Aki sucks at ritual work where as Vultan's decent," Zerina giggled softly, "You have to have some kind of ability as a crafter to do ritual work,"

Law settled on the coffee table as after setting Kikoku down, "I assume her friends will be by soon enough."

"More than likely," Zerina looked down at Luna as the girl shifted and pressed closer to Zerina with her face scrunched up revealing her troubled sleep, "Professor Flitwick will be getting all her things gathered together. Luna will have to go through them to make sure everything's there,"

Law noted the uncomfortable look on Zerina's face as well as her pale face, "Rina-ya go to the bathroom. I'll be right here to make sure she isn't alone when she wakes up."

Zerina carefully got up and rushed to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. Law grimaced as she began to retch and hoped this stage of her pregnancy would end as soon as possible. Law was surprised when Akuma jumped onto the couch and settled beside Luna. The wolf carefully curled around the girl and she seemed to relax. Akuma looked at Law and gave what he could only describe as a smirk, "One of my abilities is to help calm those that touch me."

Law wondered if all Zerina's summons acted like this when speaking of their powers, "Your making it easier for her to rest."

"Aye," Akuma nodded his head lightly, "She is my mistress's Serian and thus, all of us will do our best to make her happy while also keeping her safe and healthy," Akuma settled his head on Luna's chest, "It is one of the few rules set in stone among us,"

"Even if the Serian is not a Summoner?" Law asked earning a nod.

"Summoner or not, she is our mistress's Serian," Akuma looked at Law with his cinnamon colored eyes that looked bright red for a few seconds, "Any child of our mistress, adoptive or not, Summoner or not, we will always do our best to keep them safe, healthy, and happy,"

The words said by the wolf just cemented how devoted summons were to their Summoner's after said Summoner past their tests.

* * *

 _~Forge, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina packed up her things as Vultan helped her, "Luna is with Law and her friends?"

"Yes," Zerina wiped away the sweat that gathered on her brow as she placed yet another box of materials into a magical trunk to be opened in the forge at her new home, "Luna is spending the time she has left here to say goodbye and spending time with them as they won't see her again until after winter break,"

"You will not be taking her from Hogwarts?" Vultan asked curiously earning a nod.

Zerina looked at her brother's bonded, "Luna doesn't deserve to be torn from everything she's ever known just because I want to keep her close. She has a right to stay here and finish her education," Zerina returned to packing away her materials, "I would never do to her what was done to me. It would be cruel and something that would hurt my Serian which I will not allow."

"Why did Law offer to stay and watch them?" Vultan asked curiously as he placed another box filled with tools into the trunk for tools.

Zerina paused while smiling softly, "Because he wants to see what he can do to help her as well as get to know her better."

"You already approve," Vultan let out a soft laugh.

"But of course," Zerina paused before looking at Vultan, "Aki is going to be careful with my potions right?"

"Of course," Vultan looked at her in amusement, "He knows that you'll kill him if something happened. Besides, he's invested in keeping those potions safe. After all, you both will be curing Lupin's curse,"

Zerina hummed softly with an amused smile, "I wonder why he never became a healer. He has all the skills one could want and he loves helping people, so why?"

Vultan was silent for awhile as if contemplating his reply. When he finally spoke, Zerina couldn't find it in herself to be surprised, "Because he doesn't wish to return to Keller island in order to take the tests to be certified nor does he wish to be grounded to one place. He loves to travel, but as a healer he would never be allowed."

Zerina's smile softened and she murmured, "Archer's seek freedom above all else."

* * *

 _~Guest Quarters, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna was currently being hugged hard enough that she couldn't breath. She loved Hermione, but the girl was currently strangling. It felt somewhat nice as it reminded her that she wasn't alone, but Luna kinda liked to breath. She gave Ginny a pleading look and the red headed girl laughed out, "Hermione I think Luna would like to breath at least once more before she dies."

Hermione blushed and released Luna, "Sorry Luna."

"It's fine," Luna wheezed out as she took in some much needed air, "I needed that,"

"So," Susan dragged out the word, "Your dad's dead and Zerina is taking you with her when she leaves in a few hours,"

"Yes," Luna knew Law was listening into the conversation just like Blaise was he was reading rather than napping like the lazy genius.

"Isn't that a bit strange though?" Susan asked making the other members of the group fall silent and Blaise open his eyes to look at the girl, "Your dad dies and she ready to take you away from here,"

"It isn't forever and Daddy died in Japan from a fever," Luna felt slightly irritated with Susan, "Zerina didn't do anything,"

Susan looked at Luna with narrowed eyes, "Wasn't she angry that your dad seemingly abandoned you?"

Luna nodded, "Yes. She was angry, but she wouldn't hurt daddy because that would hurt me."

"How do you know that she didn't do anything?" Susan pressed making Luna's irritation rise.

Law was about to speak up when Luna spoke, "Susan I trust her and the goblins would have said if she had anything to do with it. If you keep pointing fingers at her, you'll make me angry and I don't want to be angry at anyone right now."

Susan opened her mouth only to shake her head and nod as Hannah placed a hand on the strawberry blonde's shoulder. Ginny cleared her throat, "Anyway! How are you feeling Luna?"

Luna was quiet for a few moments before replying, "It hurts, but I'll get used to it."

Ginny nodded sadly as the other gave Luna a pitying look, "If you need us, you only have to send us a message and we'll try to get to you."

"Promise?" Luna asked earning a nod and tried to smile at the group, "Good,"

"Now!" Fred and George grinned at Luna, "You should tell-"

"Us about what-" George continued with a laugh.

"You think is going-" Fred hugged Luna.

"With Zerina's friends?" The twins finished together.

Luna giggled as her sadness and grief were pushed away by her friends.

* * *

 _~Deck, Polar Tang ( **Just looked up the name for Law's sub),** Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina helped Luna onto the ship from Shane's head, "See, it's easy."

Luna looked around and Zerina was pleased to see her grief momentarily leave as awe appeared on her face. Shachi and Penguin grinned at Luna as they walked past. Shane nudged Zerina, "Summon me when you have a chance. I want to explore those tunnels Wrotfang told you about."

"I will," Zerina promised the dragon and watched as he disappeared from the world before turning back to Luna, "Cubling I would like to be the first to welcome you to Polar Tang,"

"Polar Tang?" Luna mumbled softly earning a grin from Zerina.

"Polar for Bepo over there," Zerina pointed at Bepo who looked up from his conversation with Law and waved at them, "Tang for Law,"

"Why doesn't it have your name on it?" Luna asked with a frown, "Aren't you the first mate?"

Zerina nodded lightly as she moved towards where the ritual materials were set up, "I maybe the first mate, but I wasn't when the ship was built. I joined the crew a month or two after it was built."

"Ah," Luna looked at the materials set up on the table curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to use these ingredients to form a transportation ritual circle which will then allow me to teleport the sub to our new home," Zerina began fiddling with the materials, "It's one of the few magics most mages back home know and can use, but few actually use them unless it's important,"

"Why?" Luna's nose scrunched up as Zerina unsealed the lid on a jar and a foul smell came out.

Zerina tipped the jar until a powdery green substance slid out into a bowl, "The ingredients are somewhat expensive depending on what is being transported and what type of ritual you're using."

Zerina took a clear vial and uncorked it before holding it over the bowl after resealing the jar of powder. She carefully tipped it until a drop formed on the rim of the opening of the vial and counted the drops that exited carefully until ten drops hit the foul smelling powder. She closed the vial up once more as she placed it back onto the table and began to mix the powder with a soft orange crystal. Luna looked at all the things on the table and asked, "What's going to happen with all this stuff?"

"The ingredients will be combined together to create a thick ink," Zerina explained as she grabbed another vial and poured some white liquid that reminded Luna of milk though it smelled oddly like lavender, "I will use my magic to spread the ink around up and form the circle so that it completely encompasses the sub," Zerina carefully mixed everything together eventually making the substance in the bowl turn a soft purple color that seemed to glow, "I will then invoke the gate of travelers and guide us to our new home,"

"Gate of travelers?" Luna asked while watching as Zerina pulled on some gloves and took a tentacle-like tongue out of a jar before setting it on the cutting board that sat in front of her.

Zerina began to cut up the thing up in small pieces as a small cream colored substance slowly began to gather below the cut up pieces, "The gate of travelers is what allows everyone to use magical transportation. It's a small rift so to speak in the fabric of reality. Every time you use some sort of magical transportation that allows you to appear in one place at one moment and another in the next," Zerina finished cutting up the thing and carefully placed the pieces into a large bowl before cleaning off the things she'd used, "In order to pass through it, you have to give up a small amount of magic."

"Is that why magical travel is uncomfortable?" Luna asked earning a nod.

"Mortals aren't meant to travel in and out of the fabric of reality," Zerina explained while taking off her gloves and grabbing more things to cut though Luna was glad none of them looked like the parts belonging to an animal, "If you were to be an immortal being, you would be able to travel to your hearts content. True immortals are rare and thus, not many are able to travel without something happening to them,"

"True immortals?" Luna asked earning a nod as she watched in awe at the skill Zerina showed with the blade in her hands.

"True immortals are those that cannot die," Zerina explained as she carefully added the ingredients to the bowl, "They are beings of immense power that could tear apart the fabric of someone's being with just a flick of their finger,"

"Why would Gaia create them?" Luna asked curiously.

Zerina hummed softly as she took out more vials and poured them on the things she'd just added to the bowl along with a pinch of powder from three seperate jars, "She created them to watch over the places that she cannot go. They are to make sure nothing destroys what she created. They were created to act as observers and enforcers should it be needed. They are her eyes, ears, and mouths in this world."

"Where are they?" Luna asked with a soft frown.

Zerina mixed everything together as she spoke to Luna, "The ones that are currently active are observing at the moment. If the world is truly in danger, they will interfere."

"What do you mean by 'active'?" Luna asked while trying to ignore the rather unpleasant scent coming from the bowl.

Luna wondered how Zerina put up with it. Zerina contemplated the question for a few moments before replying, "Some of them are asleep or sealed into a mortal body."

"Why?" Luna asked curiously as she noticed the soft tone that Zerina used as well as how her eyes seemed to age.

"Immortality is a painful thing to have," Zerina closed her eyes for a few moments, "It wears on you as the years go by and you see the world changing. You are unchanging and soon you can only see the world as an outsider looking in. The only joy that you'll find is in your other half, but that other half might be mortal. In order to live with them and keep them with you, a choice needs to be made. Do you seal yourself in the body of a mortal to live with your other half or watch as they too fade away with all that you've ever known?" Zerina opened her eyes and looked at Luna, "The only other thing you can do is sleep and dream of things long gone. Immortality is a curse to those that have it,"

"How do you know?" Luna asked as Zerina focus' on what she's doing.

"All Summoner's meet the immortal watching over the summon plane at some point during their lives," Zerina added the purple liquid from the first bowl into the second which causes the whole thing to bubble, "I've met that immortal three times. The first was an accident upon which I stumbled across a clearing where he was resting. The second was during a test that I was taking to get one of my strongest summons to accept me as her Summoner. I had to get one of his scales which was only possible if I answered an ancient riddle. The third was a week before I joined up with Law. I was searching for some rare ingredients for a potion that I needed. I came across him tending to an injured unicorn and offered my help," Zerina's lips twitched softly, "He didn't need it, but allowed me to help him by getting water for the unicorn. He asked me why and I told him that an injured unicorn is a horrific sight to which he agreed. I hated seeing animals hurt unnecessarily. Once the unicorn was healed, he offered to help me find the ingredients I was looking for. We ended up talking and I got his story,"

"What is his name?" Luna asked only to earn a shake of the head from Zerina.

Zerina looked at Luna as she said, "Names are powerful things Luna and in the wrong hands, you would become their prisoner. Even an immortal will never give their true name unless there is a very good reason for it," Zerina looked at Law as he walked up, "Everything ready?"

"Yes," Law looked at Luna, "Did you get everything that belonged to you from the castle?"

Luna nodded, "Professor Flitwick used some spells to make sure I had everything."

"Good," Law looked at the table and grimaced as he noticed the bubbling bowl, "What is that?"

The goop inside looked like someone had eaten a ton of black berries and puked it all up. The smell coming off it reminded Law of a three week old corpse mixed with the scent of sewage. Zerina noticed the look on his face and snickered softly as she explained, "The first part of the ritual. The ink is almost prepared, but I still have things to do with it before it's ready."

"How do you stand the smell?" Law asked while trying to refrain from covering his nose.

"I dulled my sense of smell with magic," Zerina looked at him in amusement, "Thought I told you that I could do that,"

"You did," Law looked at Luna, "How about I find someone to give you a tour of the sub? It will be a better use of your time than watching Rina-ya play around with her," Law shot a disgusted look at the ingredients Zerina was getting out, "things,"

Zerina snorted softly, "They're not things. They're materials that are combined together to create the ink needed for our transportation ritual."

"Doesn't change how badly they smell," Law tried to keep his eyes away from the still blinking eyeball Zerina was holding in the palm of her hand, "You're going to wash your hands until I deem them fully cleaned once you're finished. Then, you're going to bathe until the scent of that stuff is gone,"

Law wondered how the eyeball was still moving even as Zerina squeeze it over the bubbling bowl, "I will don't worry."

Law quickly guided Luna away from Zerina before his curiosity got to the point that he stayed just to ask her about the ingredients she was using. He wondered how some of that stuff actually stayed alive without his devil fruit making it so.

* * *

 _~Deck, Polar Tang, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina had finally finished her preparation and grinned as Law reappeared on the deck, "All finished."

"Go wash your hands," Law ordered after seeing just how much gunk caked her skin.

"I'm going," Zerina cleaned her hands off with a rag before capping the lid on the large jar sitting on the deck next to the table, "We should be leaving in an hour,"

"That should give me enough time to warn everyone and in form Luna-ya," Law watched as she burned the rag she'd just used, "Do I want to know why you burned that?"

Zerina looked at him then back at the ashes that were falling from her hand, "Hm...Other than the fact that it would never be clean again? No."

Law nodded as he looked over Zerina carefully, "Are you sure you'll be able to do this without any trouble?"

Zerina smiled faintly, "I'm sure. I've done this plenty of times before."

"It's been a few years though," Law reminded her.

"Perhaps," Zerina moved towards the door and Law fell into step beside her, "But I know everything will be fine,"

Law shook his head with a small smirk, "A bit over confident, aren't you?"

Zerina flashed him a grin, "Only because I know exactly what I'm doing unlike you."

Law chuckled softly at the small jab towards his newer skills, "New medical procedures can perfected through trial and error."

Zerina thought of something as they entered the sub, "So what have you found out from Skeeter's body?"

"The body of a Transformer gains some traits that their animal form have," Law informed her, "Muscles, tissue, and bones seem to wear in some places where there shouldn't be any at all," Zerina hummed softly as she made a mental note of it, "Along side that, I've noticed a few things with her spine. Where the wings in her beetle form are, the spine contains less bones and more muscle. The rest of her spine seems to be harder than a normal humans would be which tell me that they most likely expand during her transformation and become dense in order to form the shell of her wings while also acting as her spine,"

Zerina contemplated the information, "I wonder if that's only become she uses the method the mages here use. Perhaps the one we use has a diffrent effect on our bodies."

"Perhaps," Law looked at her as he mused, "One day I should use **Room** to check,"

Zerina considered it before shrugging, "I don't see any problem with that. Maybe when we have some time in the future."

Law nodded before pausing in his steps as they began to pass by the stairs, "I'll go alert everyone of what's about to occur."

"And I'll go wash my hands," Zerina waved a him and disappeared off towards their room as Law walked down the stairs that led into the bowels of the sub.

* * *

 _~Deck, Polar Tang, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina walked out onto the deck and found her boys there. Luna was sitting in Bepo's lap while speaking with Edric. The soft pink tint to both of their cheeks filled Zerina with amusement as she walked over to where Law was standing. He glanced at her as she said, "I never thought Edric liked younger women."

Law snorted softly, "You actually think they'll end up together."

"Yup," Zerina cast a sidelong glance towards the pair, "They look cute together,"

"You're going to play matchmaker?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow, "She's only what fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Thirteen, but she'll be Fourteen in February," Zerina rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to play matchmaker, but I am going to encourage it," Zerina looked at Law with a small amount of amusement on her face, "Edric's only nineteen, so it's only a five and a half year difference,"

Law looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You promise that you won't play matchmaker?"

"I promise," Zerina rolled her eyes again, "Are you ready to get going?"

Law wasn't surprised by the change of subject, but was happy to discuss something that didn't involve his crew members love lives, "Let's get out of here."

Zerina moved over to the jar and felt the eyes of her crewmates focus on her as they fell quiet, "Alright guys," She turned to grin at them as she reached the jar, "You will be a bit uncomfortable, but that will fade quickly. You won't pass out or feel immensely tired like before," She uncapped the lid of the jar, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"YEAH!" They shouted as one.

"Then let us begin!" Zerina closed her eyes and focused on the magic inside of her.

With what she intended to do the focal point of her desire, her magic acted without any direction from her. The chilly warmth of her magic surged forward into the ink and Zerina could feel it latch onto every last drop. Under her crewmates and Serian's awestruck gazes, the ink lifted from the jar and separated into two orbs. One floated right into the air while the other floated to the side of the ship and out onto the water before dropping into the lake below. Zerina kept herself calm as the ink seemed to try to struggle free of her magic once it hit the water, but the magic was too powerful for it to work. With a low sigh and the pit of her stomach warming, the ink balls began to seperate and spread until they encompassed the entirety of the sub. The ink slowly began to form a circle that glowed softly with her power and pulse alongside her heartbeat. When the circle was complete, Zerina heard someone murmur, "This is so cool!"

He was shushed quickly as Zerina opened her eyes and revealed her slightly glowing eyes, " **Traveler, I invoke the gate and ask for passage. Open and allow passage as the toll is paid. Gate of Traveler's open!"**

The ink flashed brightly and light enveloped the ship. The feeling of weightlessness appeared as a small pressure settled over the occupants of the ship. An ache formed at the center of Zerina's forehead and she knew that the moment they landed, Zerina's nose would be bleeding. The feeling of her energy flowing out of her for a few seconds left her a bit hungry and tired. When the light began to fade, Zerina slipped to the ground and covered her nose as hot blood fell from her nose. A cheer rang from her boys as they saw the land their new base rested on and the base itself. Zerina took a soft breath just as Bepo shouted, "Z-chan!"

Suddenly, Zerina found herself surrounded by her boys and Luna. All of them looked at her in worry. Zerina waved them off as Law moved through the crowd and saw her nose bleeding. Law removed her hand as he shouted for someone to get a med-kit before asking her, "What happened?"

"Sometimes this happens due to the pressure that forms during the transportation process," Zerina explained as Edric rushed up with the med-kit which Law took and opened to get supplies to help Zerina, "That's all. The bleeding should stop in a few minutes though my nose will be a bust for an hour or two afterward,"

Law took care of her nose while the boys went to get everything ready for their trip into the base, "Why didn't you warn me this would happen?"

"I didn't think it would," Zerina offered him an apologetic look as she couldn't really smile at the moment as her face felt frozen, "I think it's because I forgot to return my sense of smell to normal once I finished making the ink,"

"Absentminded idiot," Law shook his head with amusement.

"I'm your absentminded idiot," Zerina tried to grin, but it fell through rather quickly, "I got us here,"

Law chuckled softly as he finished taking care of her nose and it stopped bleeding, "I know."

Zerina's stomach rumbled and she said, "I could use a snack and maybe a small nap."

"Let's get you the snack," Law helped her stand up once more, "The nap will have to wait awhile,"

Zerina hummed softly as she conceeded, "I suppose it could wait."

* * *

 _~Lake side, Large field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna looked around as her fingers clutched at the shrunken trunk Professor Flitwick had given to her. A part of her couldn't believe her things could fit into such a small space nor that all of them were sitting inside of the trunk before the summer holidays. She pushed those thoughts down as she looked at the snowy field and large manor house that sat in the distance. A soft wind blew and tugged at her hair bringing with it the scent of a storm. The clouds above were heavy and black with grey splattered amongst them. Luna almost jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Edric standing there. He was smiling down at her making her guts twist and warm, "Alright there, Luna?"

"I'm fine," Luna shivered slightly though if it was from the wind or contact with Edric, she didn't know, "We'll be going inside soon,"

"Yeah," Edric looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "Are you cold?"

"Not really," The heating charms and the magic she had running through her veins kept the cold away, "I think it'll storm,"

"You can smell it too," Edric's smile broadened making his pink eyes practically glow.

Luna was slightly confused, "How can you smell it?"

Edric turned a little pink as he gave a soft laugh, "Haven't told you yet, have I?"

Luna's confusion increased at that question, "What haven't you told me?"

"I'm a devil fruit eater like Captain," Edric explained while moving them out of the way for the other members of the crew to exit the ship and unload things, "I'm Zoan type rather than Paramecia type like Captain. Zoan type devil fruit users can turn into a certain animal. I ate the Ryu~Ryu no mi: Class Wyvern," He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's one of the reasons I give off the feeling of a snake without actually being one,"

"You can turn into a dragon?" Luna asked feeling slightly awed.

Edric nodded with a bright smile, "Yup! I can breath fire and poison though I tend to stick to fire unless my crewmates aren't in the vicinity."

"How fast can you fly?" Luna asked making Edric's smile widen.

"Very fast," Edric was practically grinning.

* * *

 _~House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina opened the door and walked inside with her crewmates following her, "Alright guys, we gave you the layout already, so get going."

The boys took off either up the stairs or down them. Zerina smiled at Luna as she took her hand, "Come with me, Cubling. Your room is going to be on the fourth floor."

"Fourth floor?" Luna asked as she was tugged upstairs by Zerina with Law following behind them.

Zerina hummed as she nodded, "Since you are my Serian, you're getting a room on the family floor."

"Isn't the crew your family?" Luna asked earning an amused smile.

"They are," Zerina moved to the next stair case as they reached the second floor, "But Law and I would prefer it if only our children were on the same floor as us,"

"So you can better take care of them," Luna rationalized earning a nod, "Why am I on this floor then?"

"You're my Serian," Zerina stated as if it was the answer which it probably was in the Summoner's mind

Luna bit her lip and decided to look around as they continued walking up the stairs.

* * *

 _~Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina waved a hand at the doors, "Pick anyone you want save for the master bedroom."

The stairs opened into a large room that had a fire place settled into one of the walls. Book cases and comfortable looking chairs were all over the place making the room seem homey. A few tables were set up either near the large windows or by some chairs with a low table settled before a large couch. The room was decorated in warm reds and blacks with yellow splattered around in places. Doorways sat on the opposite side of the room form the windows. Luna went to the closest one and ducked her head inside as Law and Zerina walked to the far end of the room where the master bedroom rested.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Like all rooms in the house, the bedroom had a large fireplace set into the wall. The majority of the space inside the bedroom was taken up by the large sleigh bed and the two wardrobes settled on either side of the bathroom. A pair of doors opened out onto a small balcony. The bedroom was decorated in black and crimson red with small splashes of white. Zerina moved closer to the bed and noted the animals carved into the wood. Brushing her fingers against them, Zerina commented, "Someone definitely took my heritage into account."

Law snorted softly, "The fur rug and blanket on the bed kind of pointed that out."

Zerina stuck her tongue out at him, "You're just sad that there isn't any yellow in the room."

Law rolled his eyes, "Let's just get unpacked, we still need to find the entrance to that secret library."

"Right," Zerina had almost forgotten about it.

* * *

 _~Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina and Law left their room. Zerina headed towards Luna's room to check on the girl while Law headed towards the hallway hidden behind the stairways to go check out the studies. He would see the library later, but he wanted to claim one of the studies for himself before Zerina did. Zerina knocked on Luna's door and looked inside, "Do you like it?"

Luna looked up from where she was pulling her clothes out of the trunk on her bed, "Yeah. It's nice."

The room was mostly blue with some dark purple and black scattered around it. Luna's bed wasn't as big as the one in the master bed room and was a fourposter rather than a sleigh bed. The bed was against the far wall with a desk sitting close by. A closet sat open and partially filled revealing where Luna was placing her clothes. A chest sat at the end of Luna's bed. Two book shelves sat on one side of the sole window in the room. Settled directly across from the was a small fireplace. Sitting not far from the fire place was the entrance to the bathroom. Zerina nodded softly, "I'm glad you like it."

Luna looked at her and noted that Zerina didn't seem to know what to do, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Zerina hesitated before saying, "I just wanted to say that if you need me for anything, you just need to come to me. I'll do whatever I can to help you out."

Luna nodded while chewing on her bottom lip, "I know."

Zerina looked around the room again, "This place feels kinda empty."

"Yeah," Luna looked back at her clothes.

Zerina debated her suggestion before deciding to go through with it, "Have you decided what you wanted to get as a familiar?"

Luna was startled by the question and paused as she thought about it. Zerina had proposed that Luna get a familiar a few days after the tests when they met for their usual session. Apparently, a familiar would aide Luna in keeping herself grounded as well as ease the strain her visions caused. Luna looked at Zerina as she said, "I don't know what I want to have."

Zerina sighed softly, "I knew that would be your answer."

Zerina ran a hand through her hair as Luna asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll set up a ritual and you can summon your familiar through it," Zerina's mind whirled as she thought of the ingredients she would need and the books she should look through just to reaffirm her knowledge of the ritual she would use, "It would be best to do it on the solstice," Zerina paused and looked at Luna, "Would you like a familiar related to the sun or the moon?"

"Moon I guess," Luna was startled by the question.

Zerina hummed softly, "Alright! I'll go start compiling some lists and the books I need to look through. Law's down the hall looking through the studies if you need him while I'll be in our room."

Zerina disappeared and Luna wondered if this was what whiplash felt like. Shaking her head, Luna wondered if Zerina was like this a lot. If so, Law must have his hands full with her.

* * *

 _~Kitchen, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina had been pulled away from her research by Karasu in order to make dinner for everyone. Zerina didn't mind it too much as it would allow her to get a better look at the kitchen then what she had before. Karasu and Zerina settled in to make something simple for dinner after washing their hands. The kitchen door opened an a house elf entered. The elf paused and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner for the crew," Zerina answered as Karasu stared at the elf with slightly wide eyes.

It amused Zerina that the man was actually showing emotion for once. Snickering softly, Zerina continued to cut up some vegetables as the house elf spoke, "My name is Daisy and I'm supposed to cook."

"Well," Zerina looked at the elf, "We're used to cooking for ourselves, but we could use an extra pair of hands if you're willing,"

Karasu shot her an amused look to which she replied with a rude gesture. Daisy stared between them with wide eyes, "I would be happy to help. What can I do?"

"Can you make desert for twenty three?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "Then please make something for us. I'm thinking with strawberries or chocolate, but please avoid having any bread because Law doesn't like it,"

Daisy nodded and quickly got to work as Karasu commented, "You just wanted less work to do."

"Perhaps," Zerina placed the vegetables into a bowl before she began cutting up some meat, "But it's better to have more than enough people than too few,"

Karasu snorted softly as he got things ready for sides, "So we're having Stir-fry tonight?"

"Yup," Zerina began to hum softly.

The trio in the kitchen worked in harmony after a few mishaps.

* * *

 _~Dinning room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Everyone settled down together at the large table. Law sat at the head of the table with Bepo on his left and Zerina on his right. Luna sat next to Zerina with Edric on her right side. Shachi and Penguin sat down next to Bepo. Everyone else fell into various seats with no clear order other than Jean Bart who sat down at end of the table closest to the doors in a large chair. The meal was chaotic and loud which left Luna slightly disorientated. Zerina noticed it and nudged her lightly, "It's always like this, Cubling. It'll take some getting used to, but it's nice after awhile."

Luna was used to her friends being chaotic, but she'd never experienced it during meals as she had always sat at Ravenclaw's table. The raven's were always silent unless they were debating over some topic and even then, they were quiet. It was slightly disturbing to see people practically rough house at the table. Zerina laughed as someone ended up with their face being pressed into their plate by the two men sitting next to him. Luna commented, "I've only ever eaten around quiet people."

"Well," Zerina grinned at her, "While you're with us, you will never face another quiet meal unless Law's angry. If the boys are quiet and Law isn't mad, they're usually planning something,"

"Are not!" The men at the table roared at Zerina.

"Are too!" She shouted in reply.

Luna was awed at how freely Zerina acted. Even when they were alone in her rooms, Zerina had never acted so carefree. Edric spoke from beside her, "Z-chan is always paranoid when in a hostile place. Even if it doesn't seem hostile, Zerina will still keep a tight leash on herself. When she's with us, she'll feel safe enough to act like this. You'll be seeing our Z-chan while you're here."

"She has a mask for everywhere else?" Luna asked earning a nod.

"Yeah," Edric sighed softly, "All of us have grown used to hiding behind masks in public. If we're all together, we will act like we usually do, but if not, we wear our masks," Edric offered her a sheepish smile, "Ask Z-chan after dinner about everything. She'll be the best person to explain it,"

"I will," Luna told him.

* * *

 _~Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina walked up the stairs and headed towards her room only to be stopped by Luna calling out, "Zerina?"

"Yes, Cubling?" Zerina turned towards the girl and found her standing at the door to her new room, "Is something wrong?"

Luna shook her head and Zerina was slightly disturbed to find that the girl was feeling nervous, "No. I just wanted to know something."

"Oh?" Zerina moved towards the girl, "What do you want to know?"

Luna moved towards one of the couches and sat down. Zerina did the same and looked at the girl curiously. Luna seemed to be thinking which suited Zerina just fine. Whatever Luna was going to ask, it seemed to be important enough that she was hesitating. Zerina wondered what this was about. Did the girl wish to go back to Hogwarts? Zerina hoped not as she wanted to spend some alone time with Luna to get to know her better. While the time in her room was nice, they were mostly focused on Zerina teaching Luna with a few bits of personal time tossed in. Zerina's mind swirled with ideas though she was quick to tear away from her thoughts and focus on Luna as the girl spoke, "Zerina what exactly do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cook and crafter," Zerina answered while wondering where this was going.

Luna shook her head, "That's not what I meant," Zerina actually froze and wondered if Luna had figured out that everyone in the house was a pirate, "Edric said that everyone wears a mask in public. Why?"

Zerina knew that this conversation was coming, but had hoped it would be later rather than right now. Taking a deep breath, Zerina focused her thoughts as Luna looked at her with curious blue eyes, "Cubling the reason we wear masks is because it's dangerous for us to act like ourselves in public. Law and I especially have to act in a certain way because of our position."

"What position?" Luna pressed.

"Law and I have a lot of enemies," Zerina wondered how Luna was going to take this, "The government back home hate our guts and their military is gunning for us. Back home, we're wanted criminals and hunted. Either by the Marines or the Bounty Hunters, we have to constantly fight which is why we carry weapons and wear masks. Everyone has a specific side of them that the public sees. Law is seen as a sadistic, cruel, and cold man by everyone save for our crew and our allies," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "I'm known for my ruthlessness again my enemies, my intimidation tactics, and my penchant for summoning beasts. Outside of the public eye, Law an intimidating man that loves his crew. He's a bit hard to approach, but that's due to his past. Once you get past that hard to approach exterior, Law is a sarcastic, over confident, intelligent, and loving jackass,"

"Rina-ya you're going to ruin me if you keep telling everyone I'm a jackass," Luna jumped and turned to see Law leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I call it as I see it," Zerina grinned at him, "He's also a possessive jerk that loves to tease me,"

"Tease you?" Law replied with a snort, "You're always teasing me,"

"In revenge," Zerina looked at Luna, "See he isn't all that bad,"

Law rolled his eyes, "I assume you're telling her now?"

"She asked," Zerina looked at Luna, "We're Pirates. Law is the Captain and I'm his First-mate/Mage,"

Luna looked at Zerina with wide eyes. Part of her wanted to say that Zerina was bluffing because of how outlandish it sounded. The rest of her knew that Zerina wouldn't lie to her. Zerina had always been blunt and never sugar coated her information. Luna shook her head, "I...I..."

"Luna," The girl looked at Zerina, "I know it's a huge bombshell and just adds to all the shit you're going through right now," Zerina smiled warmly at her, "I can tell you a lot more, but I'm going to wait until you're ready for it," Luna found herself nodding slowly, "For now, I will say this. We will never hurt you no matter what. You're one of us and we take care of our own,"

Law spoke up, "I give you my word that we will not harm you. If you have any questions or need anything at all, you only need to ask."

Seeing that Luna was having trouble understanding all the information, Zerina suggested, "Why don't you go get some rest? It's been a long and trying day for you."

"Y-yeah," Luna slipped off the couch and walked towards her room.

"If you need us, we'll be in our room," Zerina called after her as the blonde reached her room.

A nod was the only reply Zerina got, but it was enough. Once Luna's door shut, Zerina looked at Law, "So are we going to look for the hidden room or leave it for another day?"

Law smirked at her, "I'm thinking waiting for another day," He stalked towards her, "We do have a new bed to break in after all."

"I like that idea," Zerina grinned at him as he reached out towards her.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, read, followed, and Favorited.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. It had to happen for the plot to move on!**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one as well.**

 **I see you see: Thanks for the review! We can't always have action as the plot does need to move. It is hard to remember sometimes, but we must never forget the threat they pose to the world *Snickers softly and grins*. Eh I actually didn't think about it and Zerina's patronus won't be a stag. I felt the need for them to show up. You will soon enough. It wouldn't be a Harry Potter fic without it. I do explain it don't worry. YUP! I truly do wish it was all real. You do have to wait, but it will be soon. Glad you like it! Your reviews always make me smile. Until next week.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for the review! It's in this chapter.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! I'll try!**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. It's Luna and that's explained in this chapter.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! Yes she will be. Yeah Zerina will avoid them. I thoroughly agree with you on who should be with Mihawk. I know Shanks and Makino are so cute together! Hm...Let's see...An Oc is definitely a good idea for Mihawk. Choices, choices, choices...*sigh* Mihawk is so hard to pair people with. Maybe a vampire of a sort?**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! Do you mean the Serian? I explained that in Chapter Fourteen.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review! SOON my dear. You do in this chapter.**

 **Okay guys I'm done for now. New updates will happen either Tuesday or Wednesday for certain reasons.**


	26. Chapter TwentySix: A meeting, Waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Zerina speaking in her mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Edric is Seventeen not Nineteen!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~Six: A meeting, Waking up in the middle of the night, an adventure, The secret Library, Luna learns and Zerina roars, and power revealed.

Aka: Some time passes and the ball draws near.

* * *

 _~The Burrow, Weasley House, England, 1994~_

Molly Weasley lay sleeping in her bed as her dreams shifted and became her memories...

 _Lily smiled at Molly, "Isn't she beautiful?"_

 _Molly looked at the black haired child currently being held in Lily's arms. Jewel bright emerald green blinked up at her in innocent curiosity. A shiver ran up Molly's spine as the child's eyes seemed to gain a silver sheen only for it to disappear seconds later. Molly wondered what had caused it as she smiled at Lily, "She looks beautiful. Oh I wish I had a little girl like you."_

 _"Who knows, you might end up with a girl next," Lily grinned at her._

 _"Six is enough," Molly shook her head, "Even if a girl might be nice, we have our hands full with six children,"_

 _Lily shook her head and set baby Zerina into the play-pen with Molly's youngest son Ronald, "I do not know how you do it."_

 _"Practice dear," Molly looked down at the children, "Oh those two are so cute together,"_

 _"That they are," Lily sat down on the couch, "Maybe they'll end up best friends,"_

 _"Best friends?" Molly let out a soft laugh, "Maybe they'll end up married,"_

 _Lily shrugged, "Only time will tell."_

 _Molly frowned slightly, "Perhaps we could betroth them? It would make sure that happened and since they'll grow up together, they will be the best of friends."_

 _Lily snorted softly and shook her head, "Molly that won't happen because James and I want Zerina to marry for love like we did. Didn't Arthur and you marry for love?"_

 _"Yes, but wouldn't it be good to have a safety net in place in case something happens?" Molly pressed earning an eye roll from the emerald eyed woman._

 _"Molly what happens will happen, but I will not do that to my daughter," Lily smiled down at Zerina as the baby cuddled her wolf plushy, "She deserves the freedom to do as she wishes,"_

 _"I suppose you're right," Molly said through gritted teeth._

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina woke up as she felt something tugging on the edge of her senses. Frowning softly, Zerina closed her eyes and focused on whatever is was. Cole was doing the tugging. Knowing that he wouldn't stop until she gave him her full attention, Zerina slowly slipped out of Law's hold and out of bed. Grabbing some of her night clothes, she pulled them on before leaving the room. Focusing on where Cole was, Zerina was surprised to find him in Luna's room. Wondering if her Serian was alright, Zerina moved to the girls room and headed inside. Cole was sitting on the girl's pillow and looked at Zerina with a frown on his face. Before either could speak, a whimper tore through the air. It was so soft that you wouldn't notice it unless you were listening for it. Looking towards the source, Zerina found her heart constricting. Luna was curled up into a ball and crying in her sleep. Moving towards the blonde, Zerina carefully settled onto the bed beside the girl and woke her up, "Cubling, you need to wake up."

Zerina didn't know how many times she said that before Luna jerked awake nor how much time had passed. Luna looked around with bloodshot eyes and tear tracks running down her cheeks. Rather than speaking again, Zerina just wrapped her arms around Luna and held the blonde against her. Luna shuddered slightly before hugging herself against Zerina with all the strength in her body. Zerina closed her eyes and began to hum softly as she rubbed Luna's back just as her mother had done for her so long ago.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Law frowned as he woke up without Zerina in his bed. Frowning slightly, Law looked around and listened only to find Zerina not in the room. Getting out of bed, Law pulled on a pair of pants laying out and moved into the fourth floor living room area. He noted that Luna's door was open and moved towards it. Once he reached it, he peaked inside and found Zerina curled around Luna. Both were asleep, he looked around the room to find Cole sitting on one of the pillows. The kitsune looked up at him and murmured, "Luna was having a nightmare of sorts and I informed Zerina."

Law sighed softly, "Of course," He ran a hand through his hair, "Inform Rina-ya that I'll be in the library until breakfast."

* * *

 _~Luna's Room, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna woke up to find herself surrounded by warm. She would have tried to fall back asleep had it not been for how unusual this was. In Ravenclaw, it wasn't uncommon that her blanket would be stole and a much thinner one replacing it during the winter months. Frowning slightly, Luna slowly sat up and looked around. She was surprised to find Zerina sleeping beside her. She jerked as a familiar voice spoke, "Zerina stayed with you once I alerted her to your nightmares."

Luna inwardly shivered as she remembered the dream from last night. She'd been speaking to her father and mother only to watch as both left her. She'd cried out for them, but neither seemed to acknowledge her. Looking down at Zerina, Luna whispered, "She didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Zerina murmured sleepily as she sat up and looked at the blonde, "No one deserves to be alone after a nightmare,"

Luna swallowed thickly and made to speak when the voice from before spoke up, "Zerina," Zerina turned her head and Luna followed her gaze to find Cole sitting on the windowsill, "Law came by looking for you. He said that he would be in the library until breakfast."

"Of course he did," Zerina shook her head with a sigh and got out of bed, "Luna breakfast'll be ready in an hour. You can do as you wish until then," Zerina moved towards the door and Cole jumped off her windowsill before darting over to Zerina in order to jump on her shoulder, "I expect you to be there,"

Luna couldn't stop herself from bursting out, "You don't want to know what I dreamed of?"

Zerina paused at the door and looked back at her. Again, the Summoner offered her a warm and understanding smile, "When you're ready, you can tell me. I won't push you," She then grinned, "See you at breakfast."

With that, Zerina left with Cole on her shoulder. Luna stared after her and marveled at how diffrent Zerina was to the other people around her. Even Hermione would have pushed her for information.

* * *

 _~Kitchen, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina hummed softly as she made breakfast and smiled as arms curled around her waist, "Good morning, my love."

"Rina-ya," Law pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Did you find anything interesting in the library?" Zerina asked as Law released her and went to get coffee.

Law yawned as he said, "The library has a lot of books on various branches of magic. I mostly focused on the healing magics available and they're quite interesting."

"Guess I know where you'll most likely be during the day," Zerina laughed softly as a house elf appeared and began assisting her, "Good morning, Daisy,"

"Good morning, Mistress Zerina," Daisy replied while making bacon and eggs.

Zerina focused on the french toast she was making along with the harsh browns, "Once everything is cooked up, we'll need to call everyone for breakfast."

* * *

 _~Dining Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina took a bite of toast as Luna commented, "It's quieter."

"It usually is, Cubling," Zerina smiled as Law cringed at the toast she was eating, "The boys are usually a bit too sleepy in the mornings to do much after staying up most of the night,"

Luna blinked and looked at her, "Why did they stay up?"

Zerina hummed softly as she finished off her toast, "Because they wished to party. When in new places, the boys tend to party most of the night away. It usually end in them either passing out in a spectacular fashion, usually caused by alcohol, or they get into a fight and knock each other out. Luckily, they seemed to have drunk the night away."

"Doesn't mean there won't be any injuries," Law muttered while eyeing the various members of his crew sporting some bruises.

"Guess the library will have to wait for you," Zerina grinned earning a glare from Law, "If you stopped glaring at me, I would probably offer to summon one of my healers,"

"You have summons that can heal people?" Luna asked earning a nod.

Zerina took a sip of her grape juice, "I don't use them that much, but I do have a few. Some of them double as fighters," Zerina offered her a grin, "I tend to focus on those that can fight due to my career, but I do have a few that don't like fighting. I'll introduce you to them soon enough."

"Hey Z-chan," Shachi called out earning everyone's attention, "Do you think that we'll be able to explore the entire property today?"

"I think we should focus on the areas closest to the house," Zerina said earning a few groans and sighs, "It would be best to get familiar with those areas first,"

Shachi nodded with a low sigh, "What about that town thing you guys mentioned?"

Zerina hummed softly in thought before looking at Law. He thought about it for awhile before finally replying, "In a few days, we need to get settled here and get used to the lay of the land. Once we do that, we'll head to the town if only to see what it has to offer. Any questions?"

"No Captain," It was clear that some of them wanted to go to the town as soon as possible.

Even if they wanted to go, they all knew that Law's word is law and none were willing to piss of their captain. The punishments for doing so were not something any of them wished to deal with and they knew that Zerina wouldn't try to reason with Law without a damn good reason. And so, they resigned themselves to learning about their new base and the land around it.

* * *

 _~Entrance Hall, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina walked down the stairs after taking a shower and getting dressed. Offering Luna a surprised look upon finding the girl sitting on the stairs, Zerina asked, "What's up, Cubling?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Luna asked with a slight frown.

"Anything you want to do," Zerina replied as she zipped up her coat.

Luna bit her lip and seemed to debate with herself before asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a good look at the forest and if I can swing it, the cliff face," Zerina informed her as she finished walking down the steps and checked her boots.

"Can I come?" Luna asked making Zerina pause.

Zerina hesitated as she thought it over. Luna didn't really know how to fight, so if something hostile was about, the girl could get hurt. Luna did need to get a good understanding of the land. Zerina had already decided to summon some of her regular summons to offer her some protection. If she was bringing Luna along, Edric could come along as well since the boy had said he didn't have much to do and would be exploring as well. Coming to a decision, Zerina was happy to find Edric walking down the opposite staircase, "Edric would you like to come along with Luna and I?"

Edric paused as Luna looked at her in surprise. The teen seemed to think about it before nodding with a smile, "Sure why not."

Zerina looked Luna over and tsked lightly, "You need to go get changed into something warmer. It's going to be cold outside after all."

Luna looked down at her clothes, "What's wrong with them?"

"The jacket is a bit too light," Zerina gestured to Luna's shoes, "You need to wear boots and thicker pants. Warming charms are all well and good, but they can fail after a few hours. We'll be spending most of the day outside,"

Edric spoke up, "Z-chan why don't you go help her find appropriate clothing? I need to go get some stuff from the sub anyway."

"Right," Zerina grabbed Luna's hand as the girl stood up and began heading up the stairs, "Let's go, we want to explore as much as possible before the light fades. It get's much colder at night,"

* * *

 _~Entrance Hall, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna tugged on the furred jacket Zerina had given her when she found that Luna didn't have anything proper for the weather. Luna looked at Zerina as the woman smiled, "Definitely looks good on you."

Where the fur on her jacket was dark grey, the fur on Zerina's was a warm red color. Luna's jacket was white whereas Zerina's was a black with yellow versions of her crew's jolly roger stitched onto it. Luna placed her hands into the pockets as she murmured, "Thank you for letting me use this."

"It's yours," Zerina told her earning a look of surprise from Luna, "You need it and I think it looks good on you," Zerina grinned at her, "'Sides it gives me a reason to wear this one,"

"Why do you have two fur jackets?" Luna asked curiously as Zerina moved towards the door and opened it sending a crisp breeze into the house.

Tiny snowflakes floated on the breeze and Luna was very glad for the jacket. Zerina answered as they walked outside of the house and into the crisp morning air, "Law had it made as a Bonding gift. I never needed to use it since I had that one," The snow crunched under their boots as they walked towards where Edric was speaking with a few other crew members, "The one your wearing has a lot of memories attached to it and I think there's many more to be made," Zerina turned her head to look at Luna and smiled softly, "I want you to wear it and know that no matter what happens, you'll never find yourself truly cold."

Luna stared at her as Zerina moved towards Edric then down at the white jacket she was wearing. Luna gasped as she felt something warm seemed to settle all over her body and the visible fur seemed to spark as if to show that Zerina was speaking the truth. Faint voices seemed to echo through the air before fading into silence. Luna looked up as she heard Edric call out, "You coming, Luna?"

Luna shook herself as she looked back down at the jacket before shaking her head and moving towards them, "Sorry I just got lost in thought."

"It's no trouble," Edric smiled at her, "The jacket looks good on you,"

"Thanks," Luna flushed lightly, "Zerina gave it to me,"

"Thought so," Edric nodded to himself, "Z-chan really cares about you if she's willing to part with that jacket,"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked as they watched Zerina walk off towards the field.

They watched as Zerina began summoning some of her summons, "Z-chan has had that jacket for years from what I heard. It's been through hell and back without ever getting destroyed. Sure it did suffer some damage, but Z-chan got it repaired each time. Those Summoner's really know how to make their clothes durable," Edric looked down at Luna, "Z-chan isn't one to give a gift randomly and always has a damn good reason for it. The gift is always useful even if it isn't readily apparent," Luna looked up at Edric curiously, "Take care of that jacket and wear it with pride, I don't know what it's secrets are, but they're probably great."

"Are you two ready to go?" Zerina called out to them from atop a large wolf wearing a saddle and a pair of goggles.

They quickly moved over to her. Hell hounds surrounded Zerina and the large wolf. A second wolf stood close by with a saddle and goggles as well. Edric moved to the second wolf and stuck his hand forward. The larger of the two wolves was a soft brown color with kind gold eyes. The smaller one was a color that reminded Luna of sand and it's eyes were a gentle leaf green. Both wolves carried a mark on their fur, the mark extended from the bottom of their eyes and ran down their cheeks. The mark was a brilliant crimson red and resembled a howling wolf with three triangles sitting under the wolves' eyes. Edric jumped onto the second wolf and said, "Luna hold out your hand and let the wolf get your scent."

Zerina's wolf moved forward as Luna hesitantly held out her hand. The wolf's golden eyes closed as it inhaled. The wolf then raised it's head and murmured in a deep baritone, "A child of the wind and water as well as my Mistress' Serian. It is a pleasure to meet the one Akuma spoke of. Well met."

"W-well met," Luna replied as she relaxed a little.

"I am Thorin of Clan Trace," The wolf smiled at her, "My pack mate is called Shreen,"

"Well met, child," Shreen spoke in a soft soprano.

"I-it's nice to meet you," Luna told him, "My name is Luna Lovegood,"

Zerina reached down and held out her hand, "C'mon up, Cubling. We have a lot to do today."

Luna hesitated for a moment before taking her hand. Zerina pulled her up onto the wolf's back and Luna was surprised to find that she felt warm, "Why is it so warm?"

"The saddle transfers warmth between both the wolf and the rider," Zerina carefully settled Luna so that her back met Zerina's chest, "The rider wolves are a special breed of wolf that excels at traveling at high speeds and tracking as well as keeping their riders comfortable," Zerina patted the wolf's shoulder, "Let's get going you guys,"

Luna gasped as she was jerked backwards against Zerina earning a soft laugh from the Summoner as Thorin called out, "We'll reach the forest in ten minutes if the hounds can keep up."

"Of course we can!" One of the hounds shouted, "Just concentrate on running, ya stupid wolf,"

Zerina laughed as Thorin began to bicker with the hell hounds. Luna looked up at her, "Is this normal?"

"Yup," Zerina's eyes were shining, "It's so hilarious too,"

Luna giggled softly in agreement, "Is the take off always like that?"

"Yeah," Zerina ran a hand through her hair with a sheepish expression on her face, "I forgot to warn you,"

"It's fine," Luna looked around and gasped at the speed they were going, "So fast,"

"They can go faster, but I thought you'd like to actually see the scenery pass by," Zerina looked to her side, "You okay, Edric?"

"I'm fine," The other teen looked slightly pale, "I'll never get used to this though,"

Zerina and Luna snickered at the boy before Zerina said, "Once we get a bit further in your training, I'll teach you to see objects while going at high speeds. When you're flying, you'll want to see everything while going as fast as possible."

"Is there magic to do that?" Luna asked earning a nod.

"I'll explain more when we get to that part of your training," Zerina then grinned at Luna reminding her of the twins when they thought of a particularly funny prank, "Want to see Edric fall face first into the snow with his butt hanging out?" Luna nodded and Zerina tapped Thorin's shoulder before whispering, "Speed it up. Why don't you show those hounds what a rider wolf can really do?"

The wolves barked out as their goggles slid right over their eyes, "Right!"

The wolves dart forward at a faster speed making the air lash out at Zerina and Luna. Zerina shielded them using a quickly whispered spell that Luna didn't catch. Edric gave a sharp cry as he almost lost his grip on Shreen and he scrambled to adjust his hold while paling further. When they reached the first few trees of the forest, the wolves skidded to a stop. Edric didn't expect it and went flying head first into a snow drift. The only thing visible was his black boiler suit covered butt and his legs. Luna burst out laughing along with Zerina as the Summoner said, "It get's me every time. Edric has a nice ass, doesn't he?"

Luna was glad that her face was already flushed due to the cold so that Zerina wouldn't know how she was affected by that statement. She stuttered out, "I-i g-guess."

Zerina hopped off Thorin and pulled Luna off as Shreen carefully grabbed Edric to pull him out by the seat of his pants. Edric yelped as the wolf dropped him into the snow, "Sorry Edric."

"I-it's f-fine," Edric shook his head to disperse the snow gathered on it.

Zerina patted both wolves on their heads as the hell hounds caught up, "Thank you both, I'll call on you again to bring us back to the house."

"Until then," Thorin and Shreen bowed their heads, "May the mother watch over you,"

They faded from this world and Luna asked, "Do they always do that?"

"The fading trick or the 'May the mother watch over you' thing?" Zerina asked as she looked over the panting hounds.

"Both?" Luna watched as Zerina smiled softly.

"Yes to the fading trick," Zerina scratched behind one of the hounds' horns, "The goodbye not so much. It really depends on which summon realm they're from and how formal their upbringing is. The various rider wolf clans are among the ones that do,"

"Do you use it?" Luna asked making Zerina pause.

She hummed lightly before resuming what she was doing, "Depending on who I'm speaking with and where I am, yes. If I'm on the sub or an island with my crewmates, I do not. If I'm on any Summoner or mage islands, I do depending on if there is a temple of the Mother on that island," Zerina looked at Luna, "Gaia is well loved and respected by all mages and the blessing is used in hopes that the Mother will watch over the one being blessed."

"Should I be using it?" Luna asked curiously.

"Because you're a seer, you should be," Luna frowned and wondered if she was going to get into trouble, "You're okay with not doing it because anyone without the influence of a creature or near human growing up in this world don't really know about this kind of stuff," Zerina grinned broadly at her, "Which is why I'm here to teach you the stuff you need to know. I'll make sure you know when you have to use specific phrasing or speak in a specific way. You don't need to worry about doing it with me, but some beings will require special handling,"

"You don't need to worry about us, Pup," The leader of the hell hounds, Calcifer, rumbled at her, "My pack and I require no pretty words,"

"So I'm fine right now?" Luna asked earning a nod.

"Yup," Zerina looked at the forest before them, "Let's get exploring!"

* * *

 _~Dining Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

The group of explorers walked into the dinning room to find everyone else gathered together. Zerina plopped down in her usual seat next to Law as the man commented, "Forgot what time we were eating dinner?"

"We were a bit farther than I thought we would be," Zerina took a sip of the hot chocolate Daisy handed her, "We were at the bottom of the cliff-face when I realized that it was getting close,"

"Find anything interesting?" Law asked as their crewmates chattered about their day.

Zerina nodded lightly while beginning to eat her dinner, "The forest is going to be full of game come spring. While at the bottom of the cliff-face, we found out there were a lot of caves. The ones on the bottom didn't have any wyvern's in it, but some of them were occupied by other beings. I think there's a dragon sleeping in one of them, but I can't be too sure until I check."

"You'll be careful?" Law didn't want her going near another dragon that wasn't a summon or Edric just yet.

"Of course," Zerina took a bite of her chicken, "I'll wait until spring to actually check it out as dragons aren't very nice in the cold unless they're from cold regions," Zerina shuddered at the memories that thought brought, "You don't have to worry,"

Law looked at her sharply as he had no doubt caught her shuddering. Offering him a grin, Zerina quickly began to converse with Bepo to avoid any questions that Law might have. Some of those memories weren't exactly meant to be shared at the dinner table on account of Luna. If it hadn't been for Luna, Zerina would have taken the time to answer his questions, but for now, she was going to ignore it until they were out of Luna's earshot.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Law and Zerina were looking around their room, "So where do you think it is?"

"Hell if I know," Law had moved the wardrobes out of the way and was feeling along the walls, "I really wish that spell you used actually worked,"

Zerina sighed softly as she flopped onto the bed, "Fuck this is so annoying."

"Where's Cole-ya?" Law asked as he glanced at her, "He could be helping us out,"

"He's watching over Luna in the library," Zerina replied while picking up the small key, "Where is your lock hiding?" Zerina flipped the key over in her hand and noted the small words etched into it, "The key has words printed on it,"

"What does it say?" Law asked curiously.

Zerina sat up as he walked over and squinted at the words, "Blood and power open all locked doors," Zerina looked up at Law, "Maybe if I get some blood on the key and channel my magic through it, the library will open?"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," Law didn't like the idea even if it would give them a way to enter that room.

"I don't-" Zerina hissed as her finger was caught on the sharp end of the key, "Too late,"

Law rolled his eyes as he grabbed Zerina's hand and looked at the cut, "Sometimes I wonder if you do this shit just to piss me off."

Zerina rolled her eyes and focused on her magic. Nudging a small string out of her core, she guided it to the key. The key took on a bright silvery blue glow. Moments later, a click echoed from the room and the fireplace swung forward. The two looked at the set of stairs and Zerina murmured, "Well it looks like we have our way to the library."

Law snorted as Zerina got off the bed and they moved towards the staircase, "How do we know that those stairs won't fail us the moment we put any weight on them?"

Zerina gestured towards the runes etched into the wood and stone, "They won't let that happen," She moved towards them and bent down to examine them, "I haven't seen anything like these since my last trip into the summoning plane."

"You can examine them later," Law looked at the steps leading upwards, "Shall we go and check out this secret library,"

Zerina sighed softly and nodded as she stood up, "Let's go see what my ancestor left for us."

The walk up the stairs was longer than one would think. Runes ran all across the walls and on the very stairs they walked. Carvings of ancient animals decorated the spaces untouched by runes. Zerina decided to come back as soon as possible and look these over. She should probably drag Vultan and Aki into it as well. When they finally reached the end of the stairs, a black door was set into the stone. Looking at the keyhole, Law said, "Key."

She handed over the key and Law unlocked the door. Before he opened it, Zerina whispered, **"Mouth and nose** **shield**."

A faint blue glow surrounded both their mouths and noses. Law nodded at Zerina's thoughtful idea as there was no telling what manner of germs and virus' were floating around in the air. Law pushed the door open and a dark green cloud floated over them. Zerina waved her hand and cleared the cloud away with a pulse of magic. With that done, they walked into the room. The first thing they discovered was that the room was round with book cases crammed in everywhere save for where the window was. A desk sat under the window with a fur-covered chair sat in front of it. The room had a small fire place like every room in the manor. Sitting above the bookshelves, they noted the tapestries depicting beings of all types either fighting or playing. The tapestry sitting over the fire place made Zerina gasp as she moved closer to it. Law frowned slightly, "Rina-ya? Is something wrong?"

"No," Zerina shook her head as she waved her hand to clear the dust off the tapestry, "The tapestry...I've only ever seen one like it back in the Great Council chamber on Xolvuns," Zerina looked over the tapestry carefully, "That one isn't even whole. It's in tatters due to the great war that happened between the mages and the government. To find something like this in such good condition, I..."

Zerina was at a lost for words and it left Law baffled as to why, "What's so important about this tapestry?"

"It tells the story of how mages and life itself came to be," Zerina looked back at Law, "With a small amount of magic, you could watch the history of the world play out right before your very eyes. Depending on what you're thinking at the moment, the tapestry will show you what you wish to know,"

Law looked from her to the tapestry in shock. If that thing could do all that, the information that the world government had buried could be laid out right before his very eyes. Law looked back at Zerina, "How does it work?"

"The magic inside the tapestry is connected directly with the earth itself," Zerina explained while moving closer to the tapestry, "Due to this, it can tell you everything you want to know without the whole 'History is written by the victors' bull crap," Zerina grimaces as she noticed the frayed edges, "Depending on how good the tapestries condition is, I mean. Some parts of history will be blurred due to the damage because the tapestry needs to be whole to actually show you everything you want to know. Of course, it has some limits as it doesn't reveal what people were thinking at the time and stuff like that," Zerina looked back at Law, "Since it's tied to the planet, we can't use it to see what happened back home,"

"Damn it," Law cursed softly, "The one back on Xolvuns is too damaged, isn't it?"

"Yup," Zerina sighed softly, "I think the world government just did it to rid us mages of a powerful weapon against them,"

"Could you use it to help you find the Horcruxes?" Law asked as he studied the tapestry.

Zerina nodded and knew that this would definitely help them out, "I should be able to. So," She looked at Law, "Why don't we check out this library before we start trying to play around with this thing."

Law shrugged and they began looking through the books.

* * *

 _~Secret Library, Fifth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up as Law called out, "Rina-ya, I think you need to see this."

Law was standing in front of the desk and gestured to the top of it. Moving towards him, Zerina was surprised to see an open ink well and a quill that's tip was stained a dark red almost black color. Zerina looked at the book sitting on the desk and the piece of parchment sitting on it. Picking it up, Zerina began to read aloud what was written, "It says:

 _"Dear Decedent,_

 _If you're reading this, you've managed to find a way into the library. I congratulate you and wish to inform you that you won't need blood to get into here anymore. You only need to use a little magic on the key and you'll be able to enter at will. If you wish to allow anyone to enter without you there, you only need a drop of your blood, a drop of their blood, and a bit of magic from both of you. The reason for this is to prevent the knowledge in this room from falling into the wrong hands..."_

"We'll be doing that later," Zerina looked at Law as she spoke, "I'm pretty sure you'll be spending a good amount of time in here,"

Law rolled his eyes, "Continue reading."

"Right," Zerina took a deep breath, "She goes on to say:

 _The tapestry is one of those things. You no doubt know that it is the last of it's kind. The ones made in this world were destroyed by greedy men, but I managed to save this one. I have no doubt you'll need it on the quest you're on. The book under this letter is my personal diary detailing my magic. You are not a seer, but your Serian is. Give it to her, I have no doubt that it will help her."_

 _"_ It ends after that," Zerina picked up the book after setting the letter down, "It looks like I'll get some help after all,"

Law frowned slightly, "Shouldn't you check to see what's inside before you give it to Luna?"

Zerina thought about it before shaking her head, "I trust that Luna will tell me if something wrong. I don't sense anything wrong with it. If anything, the diary is completely normal with no magic on it. If there had been magic, it would have faded long ago as there is no trace of it," Seeing that Law wouldn't be backing down, Zerina held the book out to him, "Why don't you check it?"

Law took the book and opened it. The smirk that he'd given her disappeared into a frown as his eyebrows scrunched together, "What the hell kind of language is this?"

Zerina took the book back and snorted softly, "I don't know the name of it, but I do know that only seers can actually read it," Zerina closed the book and placed back onto the desk, "I haven't seen it in awhile, but any mage worth their magic knows what it looks like."

"How exactly is that possible?" Law asked with a frown, "Shouldn't someone have figured out how to read that language by now?"

Zerina shook her head as she moved to look at the other books in the library, "Some languages have a magic in them that makes it impossible for anyone to read or speak it save for those the magic belongs to. Ever heard the saying of 'Words are power'?" Zerina ran her fingers over the spines of the books as she scanned the titles though she did pause to look at the ones without titles, "Every higher tier of magic has a language that only they can ever read or speak. It's to keep the secrets of that branch of magic into the hands of those that can actually use it as well as in the hands of those that won't misuse it."

Law paused and looked at her sharply as he remembered the leather bound journals Zerina had, "Those journals you keep in that chest back on the sub, do they contain the language belonging to the Summoners?"

Zerina nodded lightly as she turned her head to look at him, "Yes. I had to use some of the knowledge inside of them to help you take care of Luffy back when his brother died," Zerina's lips twitched into a slightly tired smile, "It's one of the reasons I was so damn tired for almost two months after I did my best to help you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Law asked while moving towards her, "Did you use it to defeat that dragon?"

"Yes," Zerina sighed softly, "I didn't tell you because those magics aren't used very often and I honestly forgot to tell you about them. I've had those books since I became a fully accredited Summoner and went through my coming of age ceremony,"

He frowned slightly as he reached her, "How many things have you forgotten to tell me?"

"Probably quite a few," Zerina offered him a half apologetic/ half sheepish smile, "I'm really sorry,"

"Absentminded idiot," Law shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

Zerina sighed softly in contentment as she laid her head on his chest. She had a feeling that Law would be picking her brain a lot more, but she didn't mind it since that would probably make things a lot easier in her life.

* * *

 _~Luna's Room, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna looked up from the letter she'd been writing upon hearing a knock on her door, "It's open."

Luna was somewhat unsurprised to find Zerina poking her head in, "How ya doing, Cubling?"

"I'm fine," Luna was pointedly ignoring what she was actually feeling as she didn't want to trouble Zerina.

Zerina frowned upon hearing that. It seemed that Luna was going to be quiet about her feelings. While Zerina had known that the little blonde would most likely do so, it still pained Zerina. Deciding not to push Luna, Zerina asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to Hermione and the others," Luna answered as she turned back to the letter in question, "Is there anyway I can send it off? I didn't see any owls,"

Zerina nodded with a soft hum, "I can summon one of my messengers to take it to Hermione. Just give it to me when you're ready to send it."

"I will," Luna glanced back at Zerina, "Is there a problem?"

Zerina shook her head, "I have something for you."

Luna placed her quill down and capped her ink well before turning towards Zerina, "Why? You already gave me the jacket."

"It isn't actually from me," Zerina walked into the room with a sheepish smile on her face and a book held in her arms, "It's from an ancestor of mine," Zerina laughed softly at the raised eyebrow and skeptical look the blonde threw at her, "I know what it sounds like, but it's true. She was a seer like you though she could only see the distant future,"

"And she saw me?" Luna's tone was coated with a mixture of disbelief and uncertainty.

Zerina nodded lightly while holding the book out to Luna, "She saw me and through me, she saw you due to our connection. Seeing as I'm not a seer and there isn't much knowledge that I could give you on that subject, she wrote this diary for you. It's supposed to contain her personal diary on her magic," Luna hesitantly took the book, "I don't know if that's true due to the fact that the contents of the book is written in the language of the seers."

"What if it doesn't contain what she said it would?" Luna asked while looking up at Zerina curiously.

Zerina shrugged, "If it doesn't, I don't mind you reading it as whatever knowledge inside would go to waste otherwise," Zerina grinned at her, "I'm sure you'll tell us if there's something bad in the book. I trust you."

Luna froze slightly, "You trust me?"

"Yup," Zerina turned and began leaving, "I'm going to get some shut eye. Don't stay up too late, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Good night,"

Zerina left the room and closed the door behind her with a small thump. Luna stared after her before looking down at the book in her hands then back at the door. Zerina trusted her. Why would she trust Luna? Luna knew she hadn't done anything to cause Zerina to distrust her, but she hadn't really done anything to gain that trust. Perhaps this was a test? Luna sighed softly and put the book onto the desk beside her letter before she resumed writing. She had no way of knowing and Zerina might not be using this as a test.

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

The scent of roasted walnuts floated up from the fire where Shachi and the others had decided to cook them. Zerina rolled her eyes as she leaned back against her seat on the couch and read her book while drinking a cup of hot chocolate. The boys had decided to get into the spirit of this new world they were currently in which meant they had gotten a shit load of decorations during their most recent trip to Diagon alley. Zerina was just thankful for the goblin's insight to connect the house to the floo network. They had also made it so that the house's connection was password protected. Zerina heard a boom coming from outside and shook her head. It seemed that the other pirate crews were already causing trouble and they hadn't been here for but a few hours. Zerina looked up as Luna walked into the room, "Hey Luna."

"Zerina," Luna looked towards the direction of where the boom had come from, "What was that?"

"Luffy or one of his crew members though I wouldn't put it past Shanks to cause some trouble," Zerina patted the seat beside her and Luna settled on it.

Luna sighed softly and looked at Zerina in surprise as the Summoner covered her with a blanket. Zerina grinned at her before returning to the book she was reading. Luna leaned back against the couch after a few moments, "It's still kinda odd."

"Hm?" Zerina glanced up at Luna from the book in her hands.

"I've been here for a week and I'm starting to think this is normal," Luna mused aloud as she looked towards the boys roasting walnuts over the fire.

"It's the effect certain pirate crews have on people," Zerina informed her with a slight smile, "The boys and the Strawhats pretty much make you feel like your family," Zerina sniffed the air and called out, "Shachi can I have some of them?"

"Sure thing, Z-chan!" Shachi replied with a grin as he grabbed a bowl filled with already roasted walnuts and walked over to them.

Zerina took some and moaned softly at the taste, "These taste amazing."

"Want some?" Shachi offered the bowl to Luna and the girl hesitantly took a small hand full, "How ya liking us, kiddo?"

"It's nice," Luna answered honestly.

"Good to hear it," Shachi grinned at her before returning to the fire place.

Zerina smiled at Luna, "We maybe pirates, but we're good ones."

"Why did you guys become pirates?" Luna asked curiously.

Zerina hummed softly and placed her book down, "Now that's the question isn't it?" She closed her eyes and popped in one of the walnuts, "Everyone has a diffrent reason and story as to why they did it, so you should ask them," Zerina opened her eyes and looked at Luna, "I became a pirate for multiple reasons. I wanted to travel and have an adventure with people that I could count on backing me up. I want to see things from another prospective," Zerina sighed softly, "But my two most important reasons aren't that simple. I wished to fulfill a promise and protect my best friend as I stood by his side while watching him fulfill his goals. I also wished to give the government back home the middle finger and tell them 'fuck you and yours' because they're corrupt sonsofbitches," Luna looked at her in surprise as she hadn't heard Zerina speak with such contempt in her voice before, "The world government needs to burn because of everything they've done."

Luna was silent as she tried to wrap her mind around what Zerina had just told her. For the Summoner to hate the government that badly, it must have done something truly terrible. Luna's mouth moved before her mind caught up with the words coming out of her mouth, "What have they done?"

The look Zerina gave her was one that chilled Luna to the bone, "They've done so many things that I can't really begin to find a place to start. They almost decimated the population of mages in the world simply for our powers. They allow slavery and the persecution of many diffrent peoples simply because they aren't human," Zerina's mouth twisted into a snarl and her eyes gained a silver tint, "They killed my mother's bonded before he even got the chance to hold his son just because he could read an ancient language," Luna shuddered as her eyes widened in fear and the other members of the hearts pirates froze, "If I had the ability to, I would kill every single one of the bastards that make up the world government and do it with a fucking smile on my face," Zerina suddenly took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fist as she stood up, "I'll be outside."

With that said, Zerina left the room and the house. The door closed behind her with a hollow bang. Luna swallowed and looked at the members of the hearts pirates, "W-what just happened?"

"The world government is a very...touchy topic when it comes to Z-chan," Shachi answered after shaking himself, "If you wanted a sure way to piss her off, the world government is a rather quick one," A loud boom echoed through the air and the house shook which was quickly followed by a roar, "If you work for the government by choice, you'll find yourself missing your head or in agony rather quickly," Shachi swallowed slightly, "Z-chan hates them with every fiber of her being and so does every Summoner currently living. Any questions you have about it, you need to ask us," Shachi gestured between him and his crewmates, "Out of the earshot of Zerina,"

Luna nodded slowly as she silently shook. She didn't even register Law's presence in the room until he had her face in his hands. He looked at her closely, "Luna-ya, I know that you didn't mean to cause Rina-ya to act like that and Rina-ya won't blame you. I need you to calm down or else you go into shock. Take a deep breath," Luna did as he asked, "Slowly let it out," She did it, "Take a deep breath and slowly let it out."

Law continued to speak to her in a soft voice and soon her shaking stopped. Luna hadn't noticed that her heart had been beating very quickly until that moment. Luna swallowed and whispered, "I didn't mean to-"

"We know and don't blame you," Law was speaking soft tone that made her relax, "It's hard to think Rina-ya could ever act like that due to how she usually is," Luna nodded slowly, "She doesn't blame you at all because of your lack of knowledge on the subject at hand. Even if you did have that knowledge, she wouldn't be angry at you. I doubt she ever could be,"

"Why?" Luna whispered hoarsely.

"Because she loves you," Law's tone was firm, "She could never be truly angry at anyone she loves. It isn't in her nature," Law let go of her and stood up from his kneeling position, "I suggest you get some rest. You'll be tired for awhile," He turned to the few crew-members in the room, "I will be dealing with Rina-ya. Please do not interrupt,"

With that, Law left the room and house. Luna tried to speak, but that she couldn't. In fact, it felt like her entire body was too heavy for her to do more than slump against the couch. Her eyes were beginning to close as she spotted Edric approaching her. She dimly registered a soft hum that seemed to resonate inside of her and tugged her towards the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _~Dining Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

When Luna entered the dinning room after being woken up by Edric, she found Zerina shooting her guilt ridden looks. It was quite clear that Zerina was sorry, but Luna didn't know what she was sorry for. Zerina hadn't actually done anything to Luna that needed to be apologized for. Taking her usual seat, Luna opened her mouth to speak when Zerina spoke up, "Cubling, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I never meant to act the way I did in front of you and I'm ashamed of myself for lacking the self control to keep myself calm."

Luna shook her head, "I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Zerina sighed softly, "And it isn't a problem. You know now and I know that the boys offered to answer your questions on that subject. I suggest taking them up on that offer,"

Luna nodded slowly, "I will."

"Good," Zerina offered her a warm smile.

Zerina returned to her dinner and Luna began eating hers. She wondered if Zerina had other triggers and just what they were. She would have to ask one of the other members of the Hearts Pirates at some point. It was then that Luna remembered the sound that made her fall asleep, "Zerina?"

"Yes Cubling?" Zerina looked at her curiously.

"When I ended up falling asleep earlier, I heard a humming sound," Luna tried to explain with a slight frown as she noticed Edric go still next to her, "It made me fall asleep,"

Zerina immediatly looked at Edric and asked, "Edric, what did you do?"

Luna looked at the zoan user next to her and he blushed slightly, "She needed to get some sleep, so I used one of my abilities on her."

Zerina gave a breathy sigh, "You do realize that you have to ask for permission first, right?"

"Yes, but she really did need to get some rest after her mini panic attack," Edric replied earning a small flinch from Zerina at the reminder of what she did to Luna.

"Still," Law spoke up as Zerina fell silent and stared down at her plate with a guilty look on her face, "You need to ask before you do that when it comes to crew-members. Luna is one of us and you shouldn't have done that without her permission,"

Edric bowed his head, "I'm sorry. Luna, I shouldn't have done that without your permission."

"What did you do?" Luna asked the question that had entered her mind the moment Zerina looked at Edric.

Edric blushed faintly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "My zoan form has a few unique abilities. One of them allows me to mimic certain frequencies while humming or singing which would make my target do as I wished. It does have it's limits and I can only use it on one or two people at a time in my human form"

"And you used it to help me fall asleep?" Luna asked earning a nod, "I guess it's alright, but please don't do it again unless I ask,"

Edric nodded quickly, "I promise that I won't do it without your permission. I just really wanted to help you out and forgot the rules."

Law spoke up again, "As punishment, you'll be washing the dishes and doing the laundry for a week."

Edric groaned, "Damn it."

The other members of the crew snickered or laughed at Edric.

 **Okay I hope that answered some questions that my reviewers had.**

 **Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my sorry!**

 **Review:**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter clears that up for you.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! Yup, but the end of the ball will have it *Grins broadly* I promise.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! Yup and you'll see. She might be. Maid Reader? Oooh I didn't think about the Zoro and Tashigi thing, but I'll think on it.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Here's another one, I hope you like it.**

 **The Shadows Mistress: Thanks for the review! They aren't, but that's why we love them so fucking much.**

 **LoveYouRebornSama: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! Your answer is in this chapter.**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! *Grins* I'm glad you like this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Alright see you guys next week. I'll be closing my Omake poll tomorrow at 11 PM Eastern Daylight Time, so if you haven't voted or didn't know it existed, I ask that you please vote!**


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: An Abominations pl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~Seven: An Abominations plans, The trip to Diagon, The Ritual of Lupin, and a talk between the moon and the Summoner.

Aka: A bit of plot slathered with action.

* * *

 _~Large room, A decrepit mansion, England, 1994~_

Voldemort looked at the twenty men and women that had appeared before him some days ago, "Do you all see what that wretched girl forced me to become? Where were you all? You left me in the form of a wraith and only Wormtail and Barty came looking for me when they could. Tell me why?"

One of them stepped forward, "Master, if we had come looking for you sooner, Dumbledore and his goons would have found us."

"We needed to gain information that you could use," Another pitched in.

"With the old fools increased efforts to find any sign of us when the girl didn't show up for Hogwarts, the few of us in the position to search for you had to stop let the old man find us," One of the women bowed her head.

Voldemort sneered, but accepted the answer, "Your punishments will be dished out later once I've regained my body. For now, I want all of you to prepare for an attack on Diagon. I want you to test the waters and see if they're prepared for any sort of assault while also reminding them that we exist."

"What of the vampires?" Someone asked carefully, "Won't they pose a problem?"

"I wish to see if they've become weak," Voldemort was hoping that they had.

The gathered group glanced at each other. In the last war, the vampires had denied Voldemort any help. Only a few had actually joined up, they were outcasts of their clans and weak compared to proper clan members. The few that joined ended up being ripped apart by their own kind for daring to join Voldemort. Each shivered as they remembered what some of the vampires had done. One of them swallowed before asking, "What if the girl is there?"

"Capture her. I wish to have my body back as soon as possible," Voldemort would enjoy having the brat in his grasp, "Leave me and prepare for the raid. GO!"

The group scrambled out of the room as Voldemort contemplated what he would do once he had his body back.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Law looked down at Zerina and slowly took in her features. Due to everything going on, it had been awhile since he'd woken up before Zerina and gotten the chance to observe her. He reached out and lightly ran his fingers down the almost invisible scar over her left eye. Zerina shifted closer with a low sigh, "You should be sleeping."

"I would if I could," Law glanced out at the window, "It's dawn,"

Zerina groaned softly and attempted to bury her face into his chest. Law chuckled softly earning a low growl from Zerina. Reached up, Law ran his fingers through her spiky hair and noted that it was a bit longer than she usually let it be. Zerina sighed softly, "I'm going to have to get up soon, aren't I?"

"You are going to be taking stock of what you need for your forge as well as for your potions this morning," Law reminded her earning a sot groan, "I assume you're not looking forward to the trip to Diagon Alley?"

Zerina shook her head, "I can't wait to see what animal Luna bonds with, but I don't really want to deal with the stupid Apothecary shop owner. The bitch either doesn't know how to keep her ingredients fresh or only sells the oldest shit she has."

Law chuckled softly upon hearing that. If there was one thing Zerina was truly picky about, it was keeping only the best and freshest ingredients on hand to make potions with. He couldn't remember the exact number of times he'd found Zerina arguing with a shop owner over one ingredient or another. He'd found her chewing out a quite a few of those shop owners because of them attempting to sell either old or mislabeled items. The light glare Zerina gave Law told him that she knew exactly where his thoughts were. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly before murmuring, "I find it cute that you're always arguing with our suppliers."

Zerina snorted and got out of bed without a word to him.

* * *

 _~Dinning Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina smiled at Luna as she walked into the room, "Ready to get your familiar?"

"Yes though I'm still not quite sure what I want," Luna answered honestly.

Zerina nodded lightly before taking a sip of her grape juice, "The best thing you can do is just find what feels the best."

Aki walked into the room, "So the ritual will take place tomorrow."

"Yup," Zerina yawned lightly, "We'll get any last minute items we need today,"

"What ritual are you going to be using?" Luna asked curiously before taking a bite of her toast.

"A ritual to cure a cursed were," Aki answered earning a wide eyed look from Luna.

"That actually exists?!" Luna couldn't help but exclaim.

Zerina was slightly amused at seeing this and felt pleased that her work with Luna had progressed so far. Now that Luna was being trained, you could barely see anything that would suggest that Luna was a seer. Clearing her throat after pushing down her amusement, Zerina answered Luna's question, "Yes and by the reactions of those told of it so far, the ritual cures have been lost here which is a shame," Zerina and Aki shook their heads at the narrow mindedness of the mages in this world, "In fact, we wouldn't be doing the ritual if we had cursed spring nearby, but we don't."

"How would a cursed spring help?" Law asked as he walked into the room and sat next to Zerina.

"The cursed springs natural magic would actively change the curse on the afflicted one," Zerina exclaimed after taking a bite of her pastry, "It would force the curse to change into whatever curse the spring had while getting rid of the rabid side effect that the person had due to being bitten," Zerina sighed softly, "It's a bit difficult to explain as I never really spent much time studying the properties of the cursed springs since the only ones around were closed off from the public and hidden deep beneath the surface of the mountain of Heaven on Xolvuns island,"

"What does 'Xolvuns' means?" Luna asked prompting Zerina to look over at her.

"It's a word in the original language of the mages before the various tiers developed their own languages," Zerina explained, "'Xolvuns' means spark of the beginning. The island is believed to be where all magical life was,"

"Really?" Luna looked slightly stunned.

Aki snorted softly, "Kid, we don't actually know where Gaia actually gave birth to magic. It's assumed that Xolvuns is where it happened due to how far the islands history dates back."

Zerina rolled her eyes, "Brother, your skepticism is showing."

Aki shot Zerina a glare, "Sister, you shouldn't fill your Serian's head with such useless knowledge."

"I can do as I like besides the stories are always fun," Zerina yawned softly, "She can form her own opinion,"

* * *

 _~Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Zerina smiled down at Luna as they walked through the semi-crowded magical alley, "A bit loud isn't it."

"Yeah," Luna noted the faces of the younger students wandering around with their parents, "Where are we going first?"

"We can get you a familiar first," Zerina decided after a few moments of thinking about it, "After that, I'll give you some money to and you can get presents for your friends since you all celebrate Christmas with Edric. I'll be busy most of the afternoon getting the things on my list. If you get tired or finish early, you can either go to the Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat or head back to the Den. Either is alright,"

"You don't want us to wait for you?" Luna asked earning a soft smile.

"I'll have Aki with me once he get's here and Mihawk did say he would be around at some point," Zerina informed her, "If you want to wait, you can, but I would prefer it if you headed back to the Den once you're finished. It would ease my mind,"

Luna nodded lightly, "Alright."

"Now," Zerina grinned, "Let's get you a familiar!"

* * *

 _~Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Luna marveled at the being she was holding in her arms. Blue and grey stripes over a white body with small patches of black on the tip of it's ears. A bushy grey tail with rings of white and blue surrounding it. Large silvery red eyes blinked up at her in innocent curiosity. She heard a soft snicker as Zerina murmured, "I do believe my brother's going to blow a gasket."

"Why?" Luna broke her gaze away from her new familiar to her guardian.

"Because you got a mist-cat, but not just any breed of mist-cat," Zerina grinned wildly, "A dream mist-cat. They irritate the hell out of him and I do believe they scare him," Zerina snickered softly, "I love pissing him off,"

"So it's a bad thing I got one as my familiar?" Luna asked with a small frown.

Zerina shook her head wildly, "No, Cubling. Familiar's are completely instinctive and Aki will probably be pissed at me."

Luna looked at her in confusion, "Why?"

Zerina shrugged lightly, "He'll find someway to blame you getting one on me. We've been doing that since we were kids."

"Why?" Luna asked as her confusion increased.

"I think it has something to do with siblings or something along those lines," Zerina shook her head before looking down at the cat in Luna's arms, "So have you named him yet?"

Luna shook her head, "Not yet, I want to think of a special one."

"Well I hope you figure out one soon as familiars deserve names," Zerina waved at Edric, "There you are,"

"Hey," Edric waved before looking at the cat in Luna's arms, "What kind of cat is that?"

"Dream mist-cat," Zerina answered earning a soft hum from the zoan user, "Luna hasn't figured out what to name him yet,"

"Well I'm sure we'll think of something by the time we head back to the Den," Edric moved to Luna's side and grabbed the bag she'd been carrying as well as the two Zerina had, "Now, ready to go find presents for your friends?"

"Yup," Luna nodded while trying to suppress a blush.

"Good!" Edric grinned at her before looking at Zerina, "Captain said he'd be around in an hour. Where should I direct him if I see him?"

"I'll most likely be in the apothecary," Zerina informed him earning a nod before she started walking towards the bank, "Have fun you two," She paused before tossing a small bag to Edric, "It's linked to our accounts, so you should have enough for whatever,"

She waved to them before disappearing into the crowd with Cole on her shoulder and Akuma following her silently. Edric looked at Luna, "So any idea where to start?"

"Bookstore?" Luna suggest.

"Sure thing," Edric and Luna began walking towards the bookstore.

* * *

 _~Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Law shook his head as Zerina stretched lightly, "That was fun."

"Arguing with a shop owner over ingredients is fun?" Aki shook his head, "I will never understand it,"

Zerina was about to reply when she stopped dead in her tracks. Law frowned as he stopped walking and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Multiple magical signatures just appeared," Zerina's eyes closed as Aki and Law took their places on either side of her, "Each one has some type of magic attached to them. It's linked to something that's out of my range and seems to have a small draining affect though it isn't very noticeable," Zerina focused on that energy, "It seems to be placed in the exact same position on each of them though the arm differs somewhat," Zerina frowned slightly, "It almost feels like the magic on the Horcruxes, but not as vile. It still makes my stomach turn a little,"

"How far away are they and what are they doing?" Law demanded with a small frown.

"They're at the apparition point, but are closing in on our location," Zerina answered after a few moments, "They're not channeling their magic, but I sense that each one of them is getting their wands ready,"

Law's frown increased, "They're going to attack us."

Zerina nodded as Aki asked, "What should we do?"

"We need to get out of here," Law decided immediatly, "Zerina of the Leaky Cauldron and Gringotts, which would have the least amount of those people around?"

Zerina focused intently before replying, "The Cauldron has the fewest as it's further from the apparition point."

Law nodded and looked at Aki, "We need to move fast."

"I have no problem with that," Aki informed him as he scanned the crowd.

Law grabbed Zerina's hand and took off towards the pub. Aki followed him closely while powering up an unseen shield. They dodged around people as spell fire began to rain down on the alley. Aki gritted his teeth each time a spell hit his shield. Zerina had raised a few ice barriers to block that sickly green curse though she almost puked at the feeling it gave off. They reached the pub and darted through the open door. Law almost growled when the bartender announced, "The floo has been cut off. I repeat, the floo connection has been cut off."

Zerina looked at Law, "We need to make our way to an uninhabited area. I can have my summons fly us back to the Den."

Law nodded while scanning the crowd for any of his crew members. Upon finding Edric and Luna, he sighed in relief and maneuvered over to them. He noted the odd looking cat in Luna's arms and deduced that it was the girl's familiar. Edric looked at Law and asked, "Captain what's going on?"

"Apparently, the alley's being attacked," Law told him as Zerina checked over Luna, "We're going to get out of the city and ride on some summons to get back to the Den,"

"Right," Edric nodded his head, "We should hurry in case the attackers attempt to get inside,"

With that said, the group left quickly and began to find their way out of the city.

* * *

 _~Diagon Alley, London, England, 1994~_

Mihawk was unamused by the mages currently attacking their own kind. While he would have been content to ignore them, he couldn't as the tea shop he'd been in was attacked by the idiots wearing skull masks. He easily found cover when they used that sickly green spell and made sure to see what other ones he should avoid. It reminded him of the marines and their incompetent soldiers. After the first few limbs he cut off, the mages seemed to understand to avoid getting near him. While it made it harder to kill them, he still did so. He did wonder where Zerina and her group was, but knew that Trafalgar had probably gotten them out of there the moment it seemed like someone was going to attack. After all, Trafalgar wouldn't allow anyone to attempt to harm Zerina or the child within her. Mihawk spun to kill the mage behind him only for a woman to do it instead. She looked at him with bright amethyst eyes rimed with red, "You should watch your back, Swordsman."

"I was going to kill him, but you did it first," Mihawk's eyes trailed towards the blood red blade in her hands.

The blade looked like a kodachi though it was quite a bit longer. It was dripping slightly, but Mihawk could tell that the blade was red regardless of the blood on it. The woman flicked the sword send the blood flying off it. She smirked at him, "Perhaps. Who are you?"

"Dracule Mihawk," Mihawk introduced himself, "And you?"

"Audrey Harris or Harris Audrey depending on where you're from," Those jewel bright eyes gleamed, "And you are certainly not from around here,"

"How could you tell?" He asked curiously while cutting off the head of the mage that was attempting to sneak up on Audrey.

"Any being worth their blood can tell," Audrey cut down another one before cutting off the hands of a few others, "Want to be my dancing partner?"

Mihawk found himself smirking, "If you'd like."

Audrey grinned revealing her sharp fangs, "Cut off their hands. It renders them useless."

Mihawk snorted softly as he cut down another skull-masked mage, "They're weaker than the ones back where I come from."

* * *

 _~In the air , England, 1994~_

Zerina leaned heavily against Law as they flew on the back of Shane. The river dragon moved smoothly through the air. Law looked at Zerina worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"My head just hurts a lot," Zerina turned her head and pressed her nose into his neck, "I'll be fine,"

Law looked to the side and found Edric carrying Luna on his back while Aki rode on a summon that looked like an over-sized hawk. Law spoke after a few moments, "Luna's doing fairly well with flying on Edric's back."

Zerina hummed softly as she peaked at their crew-member turned wyvern, "It doesn't surprise me. One of her lesser paths is that of a storm mage and they love being in the sky."

Edric's scales were mainly dark blue with lighter purple scales acting like stripes. The inside of his wings were purple while the outside was dark blue. Luna was settled at the base of his neck just above the crest of spikes sat. Edric had bright purple feathers running down his spine and encircling the tip of his tail. Edric was just about the length of the sub from his horn tip nose to his tail. Discounting his wings, Edric's body was rather compact save for his chest. A pair of horns arched out of Edric's head and largely resembled a rams horns. They were mainly a dark purple with bright blue edges and tips. Zerina knew for a fact that Luna was most likely sweating under her clothes due to the immense heat Edric was most likely giving off. The same could be said for her, but the heat was a welcome thing as it soothed away the ache that had begun to form in her legs. Edric's voice roared over the winds jarring Zerina out of the daze she'd fallen into, "Captain we're closing in on Scotland. I've scented twelve pursuers."

Zerina focused on her extra sense and found the group of twelve easily. Only two of them had that odd magic on them which was a relief to Zerina, "They're behind us. Only two of them have that odd magic on them, I don't think they'll try to hurt us, but I would be happier if we lost them as quickly as possible."

"Agreed," Law called out to the others, "We need to lose them,"

"The upcoming cloud bank should hide us if we act quickly," Aki called out as he pointed towards the clouds.

"Right," Zerina patted Shane's back, "Shane think you can do some fast flying?"

"Hold on!" The dragon roared in reply.

Zerina tightened the grip her magic had on the dragon and felt Law's arms tighten their hold. Seconds later, they were zooming through the clouds at a much faster pace. A small amount of worry ran through her as they broke into the clouds, but was dismissed as she focused on Edric and found him easily keeping up. Law spoke into her ear as Shane dropped underneath the clouds to dodge a flock of birds, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course," Zerina turned her head to look at him with a slight grin, "We're flying together and I always love flying with Shane even if my head hurts,"

Zerina kissed him as they broke through the top of the clouds and sunlight shined over them. When they parted, Law asked, "How tired will you be when we get back?"

"I need to rest as much as possible before the ritual tomorrow," Zerina informed him while keeping track of where Edric and Luna were, "And I'll be drained for a few days after," She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'll be fine by the ball,"

Law sighed softly having guessed that this would be answer, "Alright. After the ball, you're all mine."

"Right," Zerina turned her gaze forward once more and marveled at the view below them, "This is amazing,"

"Agreed," Even if Law preferred his sub, he had to admit that the view of the world from here was nice.

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Four hours after Zerina and the other returned, the fireplace flared brightly before spitting out Mihawk. Zerina smiled at the man, "Glad to see that you made it back in one piece. I'm sorry that we left you there."

"It's fine," Mihawk informed her, "Trafalgar would have wanted to get you all out of there as soon as possible due to your condition,"

Zerina's eyes widen and she gaped at him, "Y-you know?"

"Yes," Mihawk smiled slightly, "It isn't that hard to see the signs if one pays attention,"

"Right," Zerina shook her head before noting the red mark on his cheek, "Is that lipstick?"

Mihawk didn't reply as he walked out of the room. Zerina snickered softly and murmured, "Well that was interesting."

* * *

 _~Large room, A decrepit mansion, England, 1994~_

A hiss of anger rang through the air, "What do you mean she got away?! If she was there, you should have made her the priority of the mission!"

One of the men that had attacked Diagon Alley winced, "Master, she somehow knew we were there and the group she was with managed to get away. By the time we managed to breach the Leaky Cauldron, they were gone though we don't know how as we put up anti-apparition wards and blocked the floo connection. We still completed our primary objective of testing the waters. We met resistance in the form of the vampires," The man grimaced as he noticed the baby-like form of his master pet the snake that could kill all of them in seconds, "There was a man there that didn't use any magic. He managed to kill most of the group along side Audrey Harris. He was completely human and I believe he's a muggle, but he managed to kill us with some type of sword that I've never seen before."

The abomination scowled, "How is that possible?"

"He was stronger than any muggle I've seen before and managed to move far faster than a human could," One of the others in the battered group of five survivors, "It was as if he could sense the spells heading for him since he never payed them any attention,"

"And he is completely human?" Voldemort didn't know whether to be intrigued or angry at that muggle for killing some of the few followers he currently had at his disposal.

"I checked," One of the few with the knowledge of healing spells answered, "He's human,"

Voldemort frowned deeply, "I see."

"Master," One of them spoke up, "What should we do?"

"Leave me for now, I need to think on what you've told me, but first," Voldemort smiled darkly, "Wormtail,"

The rat-like man pointed his wand, " **Crucio**!"

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Remus and Sirius looked around the living room that greeted them upon arriving via floo. Someone poked their head into the room before shouting, "Z-chan! Your guests are here."

"Be right down!" Zerina called from somewhere deeper in the house.

"She'll be right with you, so stay here," The man disappeared immediately afterward.

Sirius looked at Remus as they heard a multitude of thumps and booms coming from outside, "So this place seems interesting."

Remus nodded silently earning a frown from Sirius. The frown disappeared as Zerina popped into the room, "Black, Lupin I welcome you to the Den."

"Zerina," Sirius beamed at her, "How are you?"

"Fine considering the fact that some guys in skull masks decided to attack Diagon Alley yesterday," Zerina informed him.

Remus and Sirius paled immediately, "You were there?!"

Zerina nodded lightly with a small yawn, "Yeah, but we got out of there at the beginning of the attack. I ended up sensing their arrival, so we got out of there unscathed though we did have a long flight from London to here due to our inability to travel using the floo."

"Why not use a portkey?" Sirius asked while looking her over.

Zerina looked fine if a little pale for his liking. She grimaced darkly, "I will never use another one of those as long as I live if I can manage it."

"Even if you don't like it, you should still use it to get out of bad situation like that," Sirius insisted earning a snort.

"Considering the fact it would harm the baby, I'd rather not risk it regardless of the situation," Zerina replied before pausing as Sirius and Remus stared at her with wide eyes, "Oh right, you didn't know about that part,"

"You're pregnant?" Sirius' mind froze at the thought of it.

Remus face-palmed, "That's why you were drinking peppermint tea and why your scent is off."

"Pretty much," Zerina's cheeks flushed and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "I didn't mean for it to slip out like that, but everyone here already knows..." Zerina sighed softly, "Mind forgetting I said that?"

Remus shook his head as he asked, "Will it cause any trouble with the ritual?"

"Since my pregnancy is still in it's first trimester, I can still do as I wish except for drink alcohol," Zerina informed him, "If you'll follow me, I'll take you over to where Aki is. He'll get you set up while I go get the last bit ready,"

The two followed after her as she walked into the hall. Sirius spoke up, "How far along are you, actually?"

"Around two and a half months give or take a few days," Zerina informed him, "I was pregnant when Dumbledore dragged me here. We're lucky that the baby is fine since dimensional travel can have a shitload of consequences for all involved,"

Sirius frowned slightly, "And you still have to compete in the tournament?"

"Yup," Zerina bobbed her head lightly as she began leading them down a set of stairs, "I'll have to be careful during the second task while the third shouldn't be too much of a problem since I'll have had my kid by then,"

Remus spoke up before Sirius could say anything else, "It's slightly odd that you're being so forth coming with information."

Zerina tossed them a slightly sheepish grin, "I've been more than a bit stressed out lately and took it out on you. So far you two haven't done anything stupid or something that would make me distrust you, I'm going to offer you an olive branch of sorts for now. 'Sides, you'll most likely be joining Shanks crew and we're allies, so it would be horrible if we disliked each other."

Sirius grinned, "Good. I really want to get to know you."

"How do you know that we'll be joining Shanks?" Remus asked with a slight frown.

"Law doesn't want you on the crew due to Sirius being my godfather and the fact that your magic tends to short out electronics," Zerina informed them, "We live on a sub, so..."

"Right," Remus nodded his head, "And Luffy?"

"Luffy is a bit odd and I honestly have no idea what goes through his mind," Zerina shook her head, "If Luffy had wanted you on his crew, he would have asked already,"

"And you know this how?" Remus pressed as they reached a door and Zerina opened it.

"Luffy's tried to get Law, Bepo, and I to join his crew already," Zerina glanced at them, "If he does ask, you could consider it, but I think you'd actually enjoy being around Shanks more. He could actually use some magic users on his crew," Zerina turned her head and shouted, "Aki they're here!"

A series of bangs and curses was heard before Aki popped up, "Good. Remus come with me. Sirius, I think it would be best if you did something else while I get Remus ready."

Aki pulled Remus through the doorway and shut the door. Zerina snorted before looking at Sirius, "I guess you can help me out or go bug Shanks."

"What kind of help do you need, Pup?" Sirius asked as they began to walk upstairs again.

Zerina sighed softly, "Firstly, please don't call me pup. My transformation is a kitsune, so Kit would be a much better term of endearment."

"I'm a dog animagus," Sirius told her, "Pup is an automatic reference,"

Zerina shrugged, "Fine then. Do you have any experience in carving runes?"

* * *

 _~Field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Sirius placed his chisel and hammer down as he looked at Zerina, "How do you deal with the cold?"

"I'm an ice aligned Summoner," Zerina looked up from the rune she was carefully carving into the stone basin she was working on, "The cold doesn't bother me unless I let it. If you're cold, you could head inside or go to the Red Force," She gestured to the ship floating in the lake, "I'm sure Shanks would be happy to talk with you,"

Sirius shook his head, "I'll be fine. I just wish we could have a fire going."

Zerina shook her head, "We need this to be an energy free zone. Be glad that you weren't here for the difficult part, my hands are still aching from the amount of runes I had to carve. It took hours to get them all done. The basins we're working on aren't that difficult."

"You sound like Lily did when she was working on her runes project," Sirius laughed softly while picking up the chisel, "She'd have loved to do something like this,"

Zerina was silent for a few moments before murmuring, "Black, I don't really see Lily as my mother."

Sirius sighed softly, "I know, but it's nice to know where you came from. Even if my mother was a crazy bat and my father was a weak willed idiot, I still like knowing where I came from."

"I guess that's true," Zerina fell silent for a few moments before saying, "The only father figure I had ended up turning into a monster,"

Sirius looked up at her in surprise, "What happened?"

"He joined my adoptive uncle's group and they twisted themselves to gain power," Zerina answered while focusing on the runes she was carving, "My adoptive mother died sealing away the power that they gained from the crimes they committed," Zerina swallowed slightly, "I saw him a few years ago and realized that the man I saw as a father had died the moment he joined up with my uncle," Zerina looked at Sirius, "It's part of the reason why I'm leery of learning anything about my parents,"

"I can see why," Sirius looked at her sadly, "Zerina, I'll keep quiet about the stories, but if you want to hear them, I'll be ready to tell you,"

"Thanks," Zerina glanced back at the house were she spotted Luna and Law walking out.

Sirius watched her smile softly and asked, "Who's that girl?"

"That's Luna Lovegood," Zerina glanced towards him before returning to her work, "She's a student at Hogwarts and my Serian. When her dad died a week or so back, I got her out of Hogwarts a little bit early,"

"What is she to you?" Sirius asked softly.

"She's my Serian," Zerina answered while glancing at him and began telling him about what that meant.

* * *

 _~Ritual circle, Field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked at a shivering Remus with a bit of pity as the man was guided to where the circle was placed. He wore nothing at all with only the runes on his body providing any cover. He seemed embarrassed upon seeing Zerina standing there which amused the hell out of her. All around the circle, the stone basins were filled with various elements. The circle glowed faintly in the light of the waning gibbous moon just beginning it's ascent. Aki and Vultan stood on either side of the shiver man dressed in a white robe that was bracketed by the colors representing their respective main elements. Aki bright yellow, Vultan dark red, and Zerina bright neon blue. Zerina nodded to them before she gripped her staff tightly, "It is time for the ritual to commence. Will the cursed one step towards the dais so that we may begin," Remus stepped forward, "What is the curse that afflicts you?"

"The curse of the wolf," Remus spoke the words Aki had told him.

Zerina nodded lightly and banged her staff against the stone sending up a riot of blue spark as Aki and Vultan spoke with her, "Curse of the wolf! Curse of the Wolf! CURSE OF THE WOLF!"

The elements shook and began emanating light from each basin. Zerina asked, "Who cursed you and how was it administered?"

"A werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback," Remus kept his voice clear of the anger and hate that wanted to ring out as he spoke the name of the bastard that did this to him, "I was bitten by him on a full moon,"

"And why did he do it?" Zerina kept her voice level as she noted the yellow sheen in Remus' eyes upon hearing him speak Greyback's name.

"My father angered him and he decided to bite me in revenge rather than harming my father," Remus couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Zerina swallowed slightly, "And did you wish to be bitten?"

"NO!" Remus couldn't stop himself from shouting.

The light from each basin fluctuated wildly and Zerina grimaced slightly before asking, "What is your name?"

"Remus John Lupin," Remus spoke clearly while hoping his outburst hadn't affected the ritual.

Zerina banged her staff against the stone trice, "Mother above I call to you on this day. A crime was committed against Remus John Lupin by a werewolf. He was bitten without choice by the were in order to spite his father. I call upon you to cure him of his curse and give him a gift to replace it!" Thunder boomed over head and the wind whipped through the air swiftly as the elements in the basins rose into the air, "Remus Lupin will you accept what help the Mother provides and the gift she shall bestow upon you?"

"Yes," Remus swallowed slightly while feeling fear well up in his heart.

Zerina picked up a bowl filled with the potions they made and began drawing runes on his skin, "With each rune, you will be cured," Zerina's eyes glowed softly, "With each rune, you will become who you're meant to be," Remus' hair was on end and it felt like the runes were burning him, "With each rune, you shall be one with yourself," An ache formed behind his eyes and in his chest, "With each rune, you will be gifted by Gaia," Remus' mind began to cloud as Zerina's voice ringed through his head, "And with each rune, you shall rise a new," A howl rang through his mind as Zerina placed the bowl down, "Go into the circle and shed thine blood with this dagger," Zerina handed him a rune covered dagger before moving aside allowing him to walk into the runic circle while Aki and Vultan moved to either side of the circle, "As thine blood is shed upon the circle, you shall allow Gaia into you and become anew!"

Remus was on autopilot as he cut both his palms and let the blood fall onto the runes under him. The dagger glowed brightly as Remus was forced to his knees as agony ripped through him. The Summoner watched as the man began to bleed from his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears as he howled loudly. They chanted softly as their magic rose with the elements. They watched as one of the many forms Gaia took to interact with the mortal world appeared as the moon reached it's zenith. Gaia had chosen the form of a green furred wolf with bright golden eyes. She walked towards the cursed man and placed her nose onto his chest. A soft murmur echoed through the air as a green light enveloped the man and the wolf. When it vanished, the pull on their magic fell away and each dropped onto their knees in exhaustion. The lights created during the ritual disappeared as the elements dispersed. All was silent for a few moments save for the sound of the fours breathing. The silence was broke by a lone wolf howling in the distance. The Summoner's looked at each other feeling triumphant as they turned their gazes towards the unconscious man in the circle. They'd cured him of his curse.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

After eating her weight in food and checking on the thus far unconscious Remus, Zerina took a short shower before flopping onto the bed. Law walked in moments later and looked at her in concern, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm tired as hell, but I'll be fine so long as I eat enough food and get proper rest," Zerina yawned softly, "Lupin is curse free. I also accidentally told both Lupin and Black about my pregnancy when they arrived,"

Law shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

Zerina yawned again before defending herself, "I'm used to everyone here knowing, so it just slipped out."

"I don't really blame you and I highly doubt they'll tell anyone what you told them," Law took off his hoodie and his shirt before tossing them into the laundry basket they had set up near the door, "Do you think they'll be trust worthy?"

Zerina nodded lightly as Law continued to get ready for bed, "I think that they will be since there hasn't been any cause for us to distrust them."

"So we'll give trust them with the things we consider common knowledge right now," Law decided while moving over to the bed and settling on top of the covers next to Zerina, "Only time will tell if we trust them with anymore,"

Zerina yawned again while reaching out lightly. Law grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her finger tips earning a soft smile, "What did you and Luna do today?"

"I had her help me with the potions greenhouse," Law informed her, "It's currently overrun, but that can be taken care of by some of your green magic inclined summons," Zerina made a note to see the green house sometime after the ball, "She might not like plants all that much, but she did know enough to spot which ones were rare in this area,"

"Oh?" Zerina sat up.

"I have the list in the study I claimed, so you can see it tomorrow," Law pulled her to him while moving the blankets down, "It would be best for Aki and you to go see it for yourselves as I'm not quite sure what everything is. Even with the books you've given me, I'm still a bit leery on the subject of magical flora while the fauna is quiet easy due to the amount of discussions we've had on the subject,"

Zerina settled onto the bed next to him and pressed her nose into the crook of his neck as he laid down, "Remind me to rectify that as soon as I can, I'll teach the boys too since the amount of magical plants that are actually poisonous is actually quite high. It's only when correctly prepared and used in a potion that most can be consumed."

Law mused aloud, "So like regular plants, but of a magical variety."

"Mhhmm," Zerina hummed softly.

* * *

 _~Dinning Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina smiled upon seeing Remus as she walked into the room, "You're looking well. How do you feel?"

"It's a bit odd not having my inner wolf prowling around in my mind," Remus admitted earning a small nod, "I've noticed that my senses are sharper than before and that I feel as if I was never a werewolf in the first place,"

"The ritual did it's job," Zerina settled down in her usual seat, "You should notice that you're stronger than before, faster, and heal far more quickly. Have you touched any silver?"

"Yes and I didn't feel any pain," Remus looked as if he was his actual age rather than an haggard middle aged man, "Did you know that the door nobs were made of silver mixed with brass?"

Zerina nodded with a slight smile, "One of my ancestors must have been paranoid about cursed-weres attacking."

"Cursed-weres?" Remus questioned her, "What do you mean?"

"A uncursed-were or lycan aren't actually harmed by silver. It's merely an irritant just like sunlight to certain types of vampires," Zerina took a sip of her grape juice, "Only a specific mixture of metals can actually harm them, Vultan and I are the only ones around here that actually know how to make that mixture, so you're safe,"

Remus' head hurt slightly as he processed everything Zerina had told him, "You know what, I think the British community is greatly lacking when it comes to knowledge."

Zerina laughed softly, "You have no clue just how right you are about that. Trust me when I say this, you all will end up dead if you don't start branching out and actually looking into the past. The magics and things they've forgotten are going to bite them in the ass soon enough."

"How do you know that?" Remus asked earning a grin.

"Can't tell you unless my captain allows me to," Zerina began eating her breakfast, "He's the one that gets to decide what you learn from us. I can offer bits and pieces, but he get's the final call,"

"Why do you listen to him?" Remus asked curiously.

Zerina hummed softly, "For quite a few reasons that I won't be telling you about, I maybe willing to start trusting you, but my reasons are my own," She took a bite of her toast, "I will say that I trust Law and know that he won't use me whereas other would."

Remus inwardly groaned at the headache that was forming. He heard footsteps and a soft chuckle prompting him to turn. Law walked into the room and smirked at Zerina, "Rina-ya, while it's amusing to see you causing people headaches, I think it would be best for you to stop for the moment. The man was just freed of his curse after all."

"Right," Zerina offered him a grin, "I get carried away when it comes to fucking with people though all of what I said was true,"

"Right," Remus stood up from his chair, "I'm going to go find Sirius,"

"I just saw Black-ya heading towards the house from the Red Force," Law offered as he took his seat.

"Thank you," Remus told him, "I'll be going now,"

With that said, Remus left the room with more questions than before. It made him wonder if Zerina had inherited her ability to cause headaches from her grandmother. James' mother had been somewhat like that. Of course, she was a Black and the women of that family tended to be a bit sadistic among other things. Hopefully, Sirius would be able to distract him as well as make some sense of the things Zerina had told him.

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina grinned upon seeing Luna walk into the room with her familiar, "So what did you name the little guy?"

"I debated it over and over again before deciding to name him Helem," Luna replied earning a soft meow from her familiar.

Zerina ran the name through her mind, "Helem means dream healing. Why did you choose it?"

Luna walked over and settled onto the couch next to Zerina, "I wanted to give him a good name that had meaning. Dream mist-cats are able to enter people's dreams and take on a role of their choice. Seeing as I'm a seer, Helem will probably act as my protector, guide, and help me understand my visions while keeping my mind from fracturing if the vision is really bad. Because of this, I decided to name him Helem."

"A good name," Zerina reached out and held her fingers in front of the newly named Helem's nose, "I have no doubt that you two will be good for each other,"

Helem sniffed her fingers before allowing her to pet him. Luna glanced towards Cole, "What does Cole do for you?"

"Cole is my companion, closest confident, my first friend, and quite a bit of other things," Zerina answered while looking over at where Cole was sitting in front of the fire, "He help me control my magic and my gift in some ways,"

"How does that work?" Luna asked curiously.

"Depending on the state of mind I'm in, Cole can act as a shield against my power, but that's only if it's completely out of control," Zerina whistled softly and Cole got up before walking over to her.

"I help her figure out what type of energy she's feeling as well as help keep the barrier she has up around the energies she doesn't want to acknowledge," Cole continued as he jumped up onto the couch and settled onto Zerina's blanket covered legs, "Due to this, Zerina can act as a normal person while being able to sense the energy around her without being overwhelmed,"

Zerina smiled down at Cole and ran her fingers through his fur while pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "Our familiars are very special and something that we sometimes take for granted."

Cole nuzzled into her stomach and closed his eyes as he settled down for a nap. Zerina's smile was warm as she looked at Luna. Luna smiled at Helem and mentally promised him that she would try not to take him for granted.

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina yawned lightly, "You know, I should be resting not doing whatever the hell it is you want me to do."

Nami rolled her eyes, "We need makeup and stuff for the ball. Seeing as your the only magic using female around, you're the only one that can actually get us that stuff."

Robin spoke up as Zerina snorted, "Don't you want to drive Law crazy?"

"I can do that without makeup," Zerina ran a hand through her face, "'Sides, it's not like I actually know how to use the stuff,"

"You don't?" Nami stared at her in horror.

"The female influences in my life after my mom died were more tomboyish then anything else," Zerina shrugged lightly, "Not to mention, I was pretty focused on learning magic and making sure I didn't die when I was tested by a prospective summon," She really didn't see the use in makeup, "I have no clue why you would want to use makeup. Doesn't it just clog your pores?"

Nami shook her head and muttered, "Stupid mages and their stupid focus on magic while abandoning proper pursuits."

Zerina rolled her eyes upon hearing the familiar statement. No matter how much time she spent with the navigator, it seemed that Nami would never truly understand their cultural differences. Robin shook her head, "Regardless of if you see it's use or not, we still need it for the ball."

Letting out another yawn, Zerina shrugged, "Fine."

* * *

 _~Dinning Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Law frowned as he noticed Zerina's absence, "Where is Rina-ya?"

"Nami-san and Robin-san wanted to go shopping," Bepo informed him, "They dragged Z-chan along since she apparently needed to go shopping too,"

Law's frown deepened, "And they didn't think to inform me of this plan?" He felt frustrated and a bit angry at the two females lack of thinking about Zerina's safety, "Did they at least take anyone other than Rina-ya with them?"

"No," Bepo bowed his head, "Sorry, Captain,"

"I will deal with it later," Law waved away the apology, "Please have something sent up to my study for me,"

"Aye Captain!" Bepo stood up from the table and moved towards the kitchen.

Law walked out of the dinning room and headed upstairs. He opened up his connection with Zerina and noted the slight confusion emanating from her. Wondering what that was about, Law asked, 'Is something wrong?'

He felt Zerina's slight surprise before it melted away, _"No. I'm just getting really confused as to why Nami and Robin are fussing over makeup."_

Law snorted softly. It seemed that Zerina's confusion over to why girls did certain things was still present even after being exposed to various other female pirates, 'I see. When will you be returning?'

 _"I don't really know,"_ Zerina answered truthfully, _"If this follows their regular trips, we'll probably be gone until dinner or after that,"_

'Will you be okay?' Law continued walking up the stairs and soon reached the fourth floor.

Edric was sitting across from Luna and they were playing chess. The sight was somewhat confusing, but Law was happy that they weren't going to be causing any trouble. Zerina spoke a few minutes after he'd reached his study, _"I should be fine if they let me take breaks and get snacks when I need them."_

'If it gets too bad, I want you to return here with or without them,' Law didn't want to even think about Zerina straining herself, 'Alright?'

 _"I will,"_ Zerina promised him.

Happy with the promise, Law left their connection alone. He would monitor her while getting some much needed work done.

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Nami nodded to herself as they returned to the house, "We did well if I do say so myself."

Zerina rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch, "I still don't understand why it took five fucking hours to find makeup, shoes, and accessories. You should have gotten it all during our first trip to Diagon."

Nami shook her head, "Why would we do that? We couldn't go shopping for our feminine products with the guys around. It would be embarrassing."

Robin frowned as she noticed that Zerina was paler than usual, "Zerina are you alright?"

"What do you-" Nami paused as she noticed the paleness of Zerina's skin and the Summoner's shallow breathing, "Zerina are you sick?"

"No," Zerina yawned softly, "I'm just really tired and only have half my magic available to me at the moment,"

"The ritual you preformed for Lupin did this?" Nami asked earning a nod, "How come it took so much of your magic if you had Aki and Vultan helping you?"

Zerina didn't really feel like explaining the mechanics of the ritual, "Because rituals are power intensive. If I hadn't had Aki and Vultan helping me, I would have been bed ridden."

"So the magic the ritual cost you was divided been the three of you?" Robin asked earning a nod.

"And Lupin since he was the subject of the ritual," Zerina heard footsteps and knew it was Law coming downstairs, "You two should go put that stuff away,"

Nami and Robin both looked like they wanted to question her more, but seemed to decide better of it when Law stood in the doorway with a glare aimed at them. It was quite clear that the man was irritated with them and they were just understand why that was. So instead of continuing their questioning, the two said their goodbyes and left with their bags. Law walked towards Zerina when they left, "Your going to be sleeping in tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Zerina yawned as she sat up.

Law noted the two bags that were left alone, "You bought something."

"A few things," Zerina slowly stood up, "Just some supplies I needed," Law was curious about what those supplies were, "Did you guys eat dinner yet?"

"Yes though I believe Daisy said she would make you something when you returned," Law watched her nod, "How out of it are you?"

Zerina blinked at him slowly, "Enough that I'm going to go to sleep as soon as I can, but not to the point that I can't follow what you're saying."

Law nodded and picked up Zerina's bags, "Let's head upstairs."

Humming softly, Zerina followed him as he left the room.

 **Thank you to Everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review!**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! Soon enough and I needed to add some hilarity to make it easier for Luna to see that they are human regardless of being pirates.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! Yup! Soon my dear, soon. I don't know, but I'm pleased you asked. It actually slipped my mind. See ya next chapter!**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! Luna knows she's in good hands now. Yes though that is a bit plain to see. You'll see!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! I'll try my best.**

 **GreenDrkness: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. You'll see soon enough and the pain thing *Hums* you'll see. Turning into a girl is kinda his dues, but very soon. I'll try!**

 **sirensoundwave: Thanks for the review! I can't either!**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! Every good story needs it.**

 **Okay see you all next week. I will be putting up the omake!Style story up soon enough. If you have an idea you wanna see happen, ask me and I'll try to write it up!**


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~Eight: The Ball

Aka: A chapter that was a long time coming and an holiday special at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _~Dinning Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, 1994~_

"Are you ready for the ball, dear?" Narcissa asked her husband as they sat together for an early lunch.

"Yes," Lucius looked up from the papers he was working on, "I will be putting on my dress robes soon enough. What did Draco wish to say?"

Narcissa took a sip of her tea before answering, "He will be happy to see us there and has managed to achieve a higher level with his water magic."

Lucius smiled upon hearing that, "It won't be long until he surpasses me with how much he's managed to achieve so far."

"He's also started working on his fire magic though he is only spending time meditating with it," Narcissa continued, "The teacher his group has gotten put a lot of emphasis on meditation,"

Lucius frowned lightly, "I wonder why. I know that it is important when one is beginning their elemental training, but Draco is past the point that he needs it."

Narcissa sighed softly, "We'll have to ask him who his teacher is. I wonder why he's never said anything about them."

"Perhaps they wished to have some secrecy or he might fear that his letters are being monitored," Lucius tried to figure it out, "It wouldn't be the first time,"

Narcissa shook her head, "We should wait to speak with Draco. Just guessing won't help us figure it out, we both still have a lot to do to get ready for the ball."

* * *

 _~ Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall checked another thing off her list as she observed the decorations being set up. Flitwick walked right beside her with his own check list. McGonagall paused as she saw Severus walk towards her, "Severus? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," The man seemed slightly irritated, "The potion that Weasley needs is impossible to create as I lack certain ingredients that are illegal,"

McGonagall frowned at that, "There are no substitutes?"

"No," Snape took a deep breath, "Is the Potter brat and her group coming tonight?"

"Zerina hasn't sent anything to say that they aren't, so we'll have to assume they'll be coming," McGonagall informed him.

Just as Snape went to speak, a house elf appeared, "Professor Minnie?"

"Yes Toffey?" McGonagall hoped that there weren't any problems with the gardens that they'd set up for the ball.

"Missy Zeriny is floo calling you," Toffey answered earning a light sigh.

"I'll be in my office in a few moments," McGonagall looked at Flitwick, "Please continue on. I should only be gone for thirty minutes or so," She then looked at Severus, "Get your snakes ready for the ball if nothing else can be done,"

With that, McGonagall headed up to her temporary office.

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall greeted the Summoner, "Hello Zerina."

"Professor McGonagall," Zerina grinned at the Professor, "This is a rather odd way of communication,"

McGonagall laughed softly, "I suppose. Who taught you how to use it?"

"The goblins showed us when they came to connect the Den to the Floo Network," Zerina explained, "Now, I was calling to ask if those of us who are going to the ball can get ready here. Magical travel has thus far proven to be very...unpleasant and I'd rather our clothes not suffer right before a big event,"

McGonagall thought about it before nodding, "Of course, I assume you'll be traveling by floo with your group."

"Yes. Will we be able to use your office as our landing point?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "Good. How much time do you think it will take to figure out where to put us as well as to get ready for such a big group?"

McGonagall made the calculations, "About thirty minutes, is that alright with you?"

"That should be enough time to get everyone together," Zerina paused and turned her head slightly before looking back at McGonagall, "By the way, is Luna allowed to go or not?"

"As Ms. Lovegood is in her third year, she cannot go," McGonagall replied earning a slight nod.

"Thought so," Zerina grinned up at her, "I'll be going now. See you in thirty minutes,"

"See you then," McGonagall watched her head disappear and the fire return to normal, "Now to get that set up along with everything else. Damn you Albus for meddling and getting yourself killed,"

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was the first through the floo and looked decidedly green. McGonagall offered the Summoner a cup of peppermint tea which Zerina took gratefully, "Thank you."

Trafalgar came through next and offered McGonagall a nod while looking over Zerina, "Everything alright?"

Zerina hummed softly in reply while taking a small sip of the tea in her hands. The others arrived soon after and Flitwick showed up to show them to the rooms they were being given for the night. Zerina and Trafalgar stayed earning a raised eyebrow from McGonagall, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Have you made sure that the house elves know of Zerina-ya's condition?" Law asked earning a nod from McGonagall.

"I've spoken with them over the last week or so," She'd made sure of that, "If you wish, I will speak to them once more,"

Zerina spoke up this time as she set the tea cup down, "Thank you, Professor."

"Now," McGonagall stood up, "We should get you both to the guest area. Will you be leaving after the ball or staying the night?"

Zerina stood up from the chair she'd claimed and Law wrapped his arm around her waist as he replied, "We would prefer to leave as soon as we're ready to go."

Zerina grinned as she said, "I do believe that some of our companions might choose to stay the night either voluntarily or because they pass out."

McGonagall normally would have questioned that statement, but she'd learn that somethings weren't to be questioned when pirates were involved. Inclining her head lightly as they left her temporary office, McGonagall replied, "I'll inform the elves and make sure the Professors know. Inform me when you're leaving, I'll have one of the other floo connections opened for your use."

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione tried to keep her head from moving as Tracy pulled another brush through it. The girl sighed softly, "How do you manage to deal with this mop of hair?"

"Experience and my mother never allowing me to cut it," Hermione replied while her eyes drifted over to where Ginny was helping Astoria get ready for the ball, "I'm surprised Astoria is letting Draco take her to the ball,"

"It was either Draco or Blaise," Tracy informed her with a crooked smile, "Seeing as Blaise won't dance unless you make him, Astoria chose the one that would,"

Hermione let out a small laugh before sighing, "How do you think Luna is?"

"I think she's doing good," Tracy hummed lightly as she placed the brush down and carefully began braiding Hermione's hair, "We did get that letter a few days back and I didn't see any distress in her words,"

"Still," Hermione couldn't stop herself from worrying, "What if she's hiding it from us? She's done it before when one of her visions was particularly bad,"

Tracy sighed deeply, "Look, you can worry about her all you want, but you won't get answers that way. Ask Zerina when you get the chance. They're supposed to be here tonight."

Hermione was about to nod when Tracy tugged on her hair sharply, "I will."

"Now," Tracy grinned wickedly in the mirror at her, "I do believe that I'm supposed to be making you sexy enough to make everyone's jaw drop,"

* * *

 _~Guest rooms, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina grinned at Nami as the orangette gasped, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"The White Stage jewelry store in Diagon Alley," Zerina informed her while smiling down at the necklace on her neck, "It's a jewelry store run by vampires,"

"That explains why it's so well made," Nami reached out, "It's so pretty!"

"And Law bought it for me as a gift which means no you can't 'borrow' it," Zerina was well aware what the look in the navigators eyes meant and wasn't going to allow her to steal something Law had bought her.

She rarely if ever allowed Law to buy her anything, so the few things he gifted her were guarded with jealousy. Nami pouted softly as the piece was truly beautiful though she admitted that it looked perfect on Zerina and matched her dress. The golden chain fell to just above Zerina's cleavage. A ruby kitsune gripped the necklace with it's tails while holding an obsidian ball in it's paws. A pair of matching ruby kitsunes gripped Zerina's ears with a similar obsidian ball hanging from her ears. All in all, they fitted Zerina and her dress to a T. Zerina slipped on the flats that she'd chosen to wear earning a raised eyebrow from Nami, "Zerina shouldn't you be wearing heels?"

"In case of a fight, I'd rather not be wearing something that makes running hard," Zerina had never gotten used to fighting in heels and never really wanted to, "The only heels I own don't match the dress at all,"

"Point," Nami was slightly surprised that Zerina actually had the sense to figure that out before shrugging it off, "Where's your chain?"

Zerina grinned slightly and moved her sash revealing the silver chain, "I always have it on me."

"It looks smaller and more delicate than usual," Robin noted with a slight frown, "How is that possible?"

"The chain can appear as big or as small as the Summoner wishes it," Zerina explained while readjusting her sash before making sure the knives she had hidden on her body were secure, "I normally don't both with changing it's size, but for this, I decided to make it somewhat more feminine as well as easier to hide," Zerina then smirked at them in a decidedly mischievous way, "Sooooo, who's your date?"

* * *

 _~Great Staircase, Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina walked down the stairs with Nami and Robin while eyeing the crowd of pirates below. She grinned upon seeing the wide eyes they were offering her though the grin fell off her face as she spotted her Bonded. Law had decided to forgo his hat just as she had which left his spiky obsidian hair unobstructed. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a yellow tie. A pair of black dress shoes and golden cuff links in the shape of their jolly roger completed the outfit. As she drew closer, she saw that his tie was decorated with a black version of their jolly roger. All in all, Zerina wanted to ignore the ball and jump him. Nami whistled softly, "He looks hot."

Law looked up at Zerina and felt his breath hitch. The dress she wore allowed him to trace all her slender curves and the slits on the side allowed him to view her creamy legs. The tattoos he normally only saw when she had her clothes off or decided to just wear one of his shirts were visible to him when Zerina moved in a certain way. Zerina's hair was braided in seemingly random places, but Law recognized them from their bonding ceremony. Zerina had flowers braided through her hair though he couldn't name all of them. For once, Zerina wore some makeup even if it was only on her lips. Those plump and teasing lips were decorated in the crimson red of fresh blood, Law felt his pants tighten as he muttered, "Fucking tease."

As Zerina reached the bottom of the stairs, she smiled at him and he found desire running through those darkened emerald orbs. Law was quite sure that Zerina could see the same desire in his own eyes. Law had just placed his arm around Zerina' waist when McGonagall appeared, "Please go into the great hall, we're about to start," Zerina and Law moved towards the doors with the others only for McGonagall to stop them, "Champions and their dates are supposed to be announced. Please wait out here with the other six."

When their friends had disappeared into the hall and the doors shut, Zerina turned her head and found the other champions standing there. Offering them a smile, Zerina greeted them, "It's nice to see you all again. You've been well I hope."

"Yes thank you," Cedric smiled back at her, "This is my girl friend, Cho Chang. She is a Ravenclaw student,"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Zerina," The oriental looking girl looked slightly nervous as she glanced between Zerina and Law, "I was going to join up for potions help, but decided against it as your schedule didn't fit me,"

"I can't please everyone," Zerina replied with a slight shake of her head, "Ms. Delacour,"

"Summoner Zerina," Fleur greeted her politely while eyeing Law in interest before returning her gaze to Zerina, "It is a pleazure to see you again," She looked at her date, "This is my date, Roger Davis. 'e too is a Ravenclaw,"

Zerina grimaced slightly upon seeing small amount of drool coming from the boys mouth as he stared at his date. Smiling at Viktor, Zerina greeted the Bulgarian, "Hello again, Viktor. How are you this evening?"

"I am vell," Viktor smiled at her before looking at Law, "This your vonded, yes?"

"Yes," Zerina realized they hadn't been formally introduced, "Law this is Viktor Krum. Viktor this is Trafalgar Law,"

"A pleasure," Law eyed the male in slight interest and could immediately tell that the teen would be a good member for his crew if trained up a bit, "Zerina-ya has told me of you,"

"I hope vat I do not disappoint you," Viktor smiled good genially before introducing his slightly startled date, "Vis is Blaise Zabini. I assume vat you know him?"

"Yes he's one of my students," Zerina smiled at Blaise, "You've been meditating as I asked?"

"Yes as well as doing daily runs," Blaise seemed slightly disgruntled as he admitted that, "It looks like we're going in soon,"

True enough, McGonagall appeared through the door and dragged their attention to her. She fixed her glasses and looked them over, "I needn't have to remind you that not only are your peers inside, but also those that the Minister thought prudent to invite. I expect that not only the students from this school, but also your own act accordingly. Now, Trafalgar Zerina and Law you will go in first before being followed by Ms. Delacour. After Ms. Delacour, Mr. Krum will go in followed by Mr. Diggory. Wait until your announced before walking inside. Once inside, walk to the dance floor and take your positions. If you need to be reminded, you will be forming a diamond. Once all of you are positioned, you will bow and curtsy to the crowd. The music will start as you return to your standing positions and you will dance. The first round of dancing will last twenty minutes before dinner and desserts will begin. Following that, you will be allowed to do as you wish. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Everyone save for Law replied.

Law glared at the woman for the order, but didn't move as Zerina gripped his arm. She leaned against him and he noticed that she was wearing a light perfume. Law smirked slightly as he leaned down to murmur, "Your wearing orange blossom perfume?"

"Nami suggested that I try something new and I smelt it in the perfume shop she dragged me into," Zerina was blushing softly, "Do you like it?"

Law nodded with a soft chuckle, "That I do."

Before either could speak again, the doors opened and they walked forward as someone announced, "First place champion and the Girl-Who-Lived, Zerina Trafalgar and her husband Law Trafalgar."

As they walked into the Great Hall, all eyes fell on them and whispers broke out. Law smirked at the wide eyed men and women while Zerina offered them a bright grin. Soon enough, they reached the dance floor and took their place. Fleur and Roger joined them moments later. Viktor and Blaise followed quickly behind. Once Cedric got settled, they all bowed and curtsied to the crowd. As the music started, Zerina muttered, "And now I remember why I dislike dancing in public."

Women were eyeing Law like he was a piece of meat and making her hackles raise. Law chuckled as he pulled her closer and whispered, "You're the only woman I have eyes for," Zerina giggled at the corny line, "And I share your dislike."

Zerina's nose scrunched up as she noticed the looks being directed at her by the men and teenage boys, "Joy of joys. You would think the adults would at least restrain themselves."

"You barely ever do," Law reminded her with a low chuckle while spinning her to the music.

"True," She grinned at him, "But that's why you love me,"

"Too true," Law pulled her into a kiss as the song ended and another began, "Let's ignore them for now and focus on enjoying ourselves,"

Zerina hummed in agreement and allowed herself to get lost in the music.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Fudge mentally sighed in relief as the champions began to dance. He knew from McGonagall that Zerina's friends would be doing something, but thankfully they chose to wait. He shuddered to think of what chaos they would cause and hoped it would be after he'd had the chance to make more connections with the visiting purebloods. He jumped slightly as Lucius Malfoy walked up, "Minister."

"Lucius," Fudge greeted the man, "How do you like the ball so far?"

"It has been pleasant," Lucius inclined his head, "I hope that there is more,"

"But of course," Fudge swallowed slightly, "You and your wife look marvelous,"

"Why thank you, Minister," Narcissa smiled thinly, "Where is your wife?"

"She wasn't feeling well," Fudge offered the pureblood lady a nervous smile, "I couldn't force her to come when she isn't well. She sends her apologies,"

Narcissa nodded slightly, "I do hope she gets better soon. What do you think of Trafalgar's dress?"

Fudge looked at the Summoner once more and had his breath stolen. With that soft smile on her face, Zerina looked truly beautiful. A small amount of jealousy ran through him at seeing that smile directed towards her husband. He tore his gaze away, "She looks amazing in it. I dare say that she should wear more dresses."

Narcissa laughed softly, "I do agree though she did say that dresses didn't suit her when I told her that. Honestly, the girls beautiful, and yet she doesn't show that beauty off."

"Perhaps she has a reason not to," Fudge's eyes once more went to the Summoner.

"My dear," Lucius spoke to his wife, "Why don't you go find Draco? I'm sure he'd love to speak with you,"

"Of course," Narcissa kissed Lucius on the cheek, "I will see you soon,"

With that, Narcissa disappeared into the crowd in search of her son. Lucius spoke as soon as Narcissa was out of ear shot, "Beautiful isn't she?"

Fudge nodded as he tracked the Summoner's movements, "Yes. It almost makes a man wish he were younger."

Lucius smirked, "Agreed. I love Narcissa, but times like this make me wish I'd had a chance to have someone like her," Lucius looked at Zerina and Law, "It makes me wonder if she has some type of creature inheritance. It would explain the way she draws us in."

Fudge whipped his head towards Lucius upon hearing that, "Do you truly believe that?"

Lucius shrugged slightly, "It might explain a few things. If you'll excuse me, Minister. I should go find my son."

Lucius disappeared into the crowd just as his wife had and Fudge was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Once the music stopped and dinner was announced, the champions found their way off the dance floor and to their dining table. Law pulled out Zerina's chair and push it back in for her once she was seat. Roger fell all over himself to do the same for Fleur much to Zerina's amusement. A soft giggle left the Summoner as she commented, "Perhaps you should have picked a date that was used to your allure?"

Fleur blushed lightly, "No man is used to my allure."

"Who said it had to be a man?" Zerina grinned as Fleur spluttered at the reply.

Law shook his head, "Rina-ya as amusing as it is to see you embarrass people, we still have a long night ahead of us and plenty of time to do so later."

"I'll stop for now," Zerina sighed softly, "Why must you ruin my fun?"

"Because the true fun hasn't started just yet," Law reminded her earning a grin in reply.

"True fun?" Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Zerina's grin widened and Law smirked surprising their companions. Zerina gestured to where their friends were, "They will make sure that this ball turns into a great party. It's going to get wild when they start."

Fleur frowned upon hearing that, "Why would they wish to do that?"

"Because we all enjoy partying and some of them will party for no apparent reason," Zerina explained as she picked up her menu and began going over the choices, "It's how things are done back home. When you're one of us, you tend to party when you get a chance unless your not a party type of person like Law,"

The other champions looked at Law as they followed Zerina's example and he shrugged, "I don't mind parties, but I just don't really enjoy them."

Zerina grinned upon seeing her favorite food on the list, "They have it!"

"Vat do vay have?" Viktor asked curiously.

"They have roasted venison with rosemary. I haven't had any since I left home," Zerina's grin widened, "They even have the special sauce to dip it in and the proper sides!" She paused then looked at Law, "Did you do this?"

"I may have mentioned it," Law smirked at her and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," Zerina murmured against his cheek before returning to her seat and tapping the menu.

Her food appeared moments later along with a glass of chilled grape juice. Law smirked while feeling pleased that he had mentioned it to the elves during his time here. Viktor looked at Zerina with a slight smile, "What is your homeland like?"

"The island I grew up on had a lot of snow most of the year with a short spring and summer," Zerina explained feeling slightly happy to speak of her home island, "The island had a lot of forests though only the one around my childhood home was actually magical. When spring came, the most amazing flowers bloomed and the whole island was covered in them. Back home, my home island is known as one of the most beautiful places to go to during the spring. Many potion masters and mistresses come from my home land along with Green Mages,"

"So you really don't consider this world your home?" Cho asked earning a snort from Zerina.

"I grew up back home not in this strange land," Zerina shook her head lightly, "The only way I would ever consider this world my home is if it merged with my home," Zerina spoke to Viktor, "What is your homeland like?"

"It is very beautiful..." Viktor smiled as he began to describe his home.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina and Law decided to wait to dance once they were finished eating. Law leaned down to murmur, "You were a bit harsh with her."

"I'm getting a bit frustrated with these people and their need to think that this is home when it isn't," Zerina took a deep breath to calm herself, "I really wish to go home,"

"This world and our own will be merging soon enough," Law reminded her as Minister Fudge approached them, "Minister,"

"Mr. and Mrs. Trafalgar," Fudge greeted them, "How are you this evening?"

"As well as we can be," Zerina looked at him curiously, "Is there something that you wish to discuss with us?"

Fudge cleared his throat, "Ms. Skeeter has yet to..."

"I actually forgot about her," Zerina laughed softly before looking at Law, "I'm a bit surprised you haven't allowed her to die yet,"

"I'm almost finished with her," Law still had a few new surgeries he needed to test on a human being, "I'll be done with her in a few days,"

Fudge turned a pale green color which amused Zerina, "I'm surprised you're able to talk like that about another human being."

Zerina snorted softly, "Human or not, she is our enemy and thus must die in order to show those around us that we will not tolerate anyone trying to hurt those we love."

"It is still an extreme measure," Fudge argued while feeling his heart begin to race.

A shudder of fear ran through him at the thought of meeting the same fate as Skeeter. Zerina's soft laugh and serene smile made his stomach twist in dread while a bead of sweat formed on his forehead, "Minister, you haven't seen our extreme measures just yet. You haven't even seen what I'm capable of. If any wish to push us, we will show no mercy save for those that deserve it."

Fudge looked into Zerina's eyes and found himself dying. Zerina was laughing as a giant multi-tailed fox stood behind her and reached towards him with a claw. Sapphire blue tinted white flames danced around them as Zerina smiled cruelly at him. Fudge stumbled back a step as Law spoke, "Minister perhaps you should go lay down. You're looking a bit pale."

"P-perhaps," Fudge nodded to them, "I will see you later,"

With that, Fudge disappeared into the crowd. Zerina covered her mouth as she giggled softly and Law asked, "Was that necessary?"

Zerina turned her head towards him, "But of course, I don't want him getting any ideas. We don't need the likes of him to make things harder for us or our allies."

Law shook his head as he watched the silver in her eyes fade to reveal her emerald greens, "It's been a long time since you've done that."

"Casting illusions isn't something I enjoy for all that I'm a kitsune," Zerina shrugged lightly, "I prefer causing chaos to pulling pranks. By the way," She leaned against him, "Have you made any progress with your transformation?"

"I'm almost ready to try a full transformation," Law told her earning a nod, "You aren't surprised?"

"You're really smart, so I can't really be surprised that your moving so quickly," Zerina shrugged lightly before returning her gaze to the dance floor, "Can we dance again soon?"

Law chuckled slightly, "Do you really think complimenting me will allow you to have your way?"

Zerina looked back at him and smiled, "In this case, yes."

Law shook his head in amusement, "Fine, but only for two songs. I do wish to make some connections here."

Zerina moved and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards the dance floor.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Shanks looked between Mihawk and the woman he was talking to before asking, "Is she the one that kissed your cheek?"

Mihawk offered Shanks a deadpan look at the teasing tone while the woman giggled softly, "That I did, my name is Audrey Harris of the Nightshade Clan and you are?"

"My names Shanks," Shanks grinned at her, "So what did Hawky do to deserve that kiss?"

Audrey shook her head in amusement while commenting, "You have interesting friends, Dracule."

Mihawk offered her a nod before looking at Shanks, "Shanks perhaps you should go drink. It would be a better use of your time."

"I think I'll stay and get to know your new friend!" Shanks had high hopes that she liked Mihawk.

She had after all already caught his attention. Mihawk internally rolled his eyes as he realized that this was another one of his friends bids to get him into a relationship. Ignoring Shanks for a moment, Mihawk asked, "What brings you here, Ms. Harris?"

"My uncle sent me in his stead due to his dislike of cold areas," Audrey answered with a slight smile, "He also wished for me to find you. The sword you wield has peeked my uncle's interest. He wished for me extend an offer to visit our manor in Italy so that he may see the sword with his own eyes and see what you can do with it," Audrey offered Mihawk a grin, "It isn't often that human with skill like you pop up,"

"I will need to think about it," Mihawk was slightly interested in the offer.

He wouldn't go there without information and Zerina would most likely be able to get her hands on said information. Audrey nodded as if expecting that, "I will see to it that a physical invitation is sent to you as soon as possible. I do hope you accept as I'd rather like to see what exactly you can do without idiotic wizards attempting to hit you from behind."

Mihawk inclined his head as Shanks grinned, "So Audrey..."

The swordsman withheld a sigh as Shanks once again began to speak. While he wouldn't normally mind, the vampire had peeked his interest and he would have liked to get more information from her. It would seem that he would have to make do with whatever information Shanks managed to get.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was pleasantly surprised by how powerful the mages of some of the foreign countries were. It would seem that she'd been wrong and there was hope for the magic in this world. She found herself mostly bored as she listened to the politicians talk and try to get on Law's good side. She was displeased at the amount of looks Law was being given and glared at each woman. While she knew that they would be attracted to Law, it still made her want to rip out their eyes. The thinly veiled insults they offered her were met with a blank stare due to her tuning them out. As another foreign minister and his companion left, Zerina asked, "How many more of these people do you want to talk to?"

Law was amused by Zerina's slightly exasperated tone. It was quite clear that she was reaching the end of her patience. Law was about to reply as an accented voice asked, "You're unamused by their feeble attempts to gain new allies as well?"

Zerina and Law turned their attention to the speak. The woman was beautiful with tanned olive skin and bright blue eyes. Her dirty blonde hair fell in loose waves down to her waist. She wore a grey dress that fell to just above her knees and had no sleeves. Zerina's eyes widen as she noticed the snake-like armlet that the woman was wearing. The snakes mouth held a crimson orb with golden wings. Law was slightly surprised to feel Zerina go tense, "Rina-ya?"

"You recognize the symbol of my house?" The woman brushed her light blue nails across the serpent.

"It is hard not to," Zerina swallowed slightly as she struggled to keep her composure, "Only a fool wouldn't know the crest of Horizon,"

"It has been a long time since a Summoner has been in this world," The woman commented as she smirked at Zerina, "You have nothing to fear of me, Little Summoner. I will not harm you or yours,"

Zerina offered the woman a tense smile, "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, your clan's history and your own is hard to ignore."

The woman let out a soft laugh, "You're smart. I can see why she chose you."

"Who are you?" Law's eyes narrowed into a glare as he pulled Zerina close to him.

"Ask your little bonded," The woman looked at Zerina, "I look forward to see what you can do, Little Summoner. Do not disappoint me,"

With that, the woman disappeared into the crowd. Zerina immediatly began pulling Law towards the entrance to the flower garden, "Please wait until we're outside and somewhere secluded before asking me anything."

* * *

 _~Flower garden, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina slumped against the bench they'd found and Law asked, "What just happened?"

Zerina took a deep breath before speaking, "We just encountered someone more powerful than I even want to think about."

"Rina-ya," Law settled next to her, "Please explain,"

Zerina tried to get her thoughts straight as she began her explanation, "The woman we just met is a member of the Horizon clan. The Horizon clan are known as the keepers of the Balance. She is Octavia and she's the eight member of the Horizon clan."

"What is the Horizon clan?" Law was being patient with her as he could tell how shaken up she was about the whole encounter.

It was unsettling to see Zerina disturbed like that as it meant something serious had happened. Zerina took another deep breath, "The Horizon clan was created by Gaia to keep the balance however they see fit. In total, the Horizon clan has twenty members and each keep one part of the balance in the world. They help create chaos if it's needed. In short, they help people make progress. In fact, they're the ones that actually got the World Government started," Law jerked and stared at her in shock, "Only ten members are active at a time though I suppose that's because the other half are here," Zerina shook her head to clear it of stray thoughts, "They're basically immortal though when they do die, they are immediatly reincarnated with their memories intact."

"Why did Gaia create them?" Law couldn't believe that such a thing could exist.

Zerina shrugged slightly, "I don't know and I doubt we'll ever get the true answer."

"You're scared," Law realized as he noticed her shaking slightly and how pale she was.

Zerina nodded as she scooted close to him, "The fact that a member of that clan is here, that _she_ is here, scares the hell out of me. If the Horizon is involved, I know something big is going to happen and it won't necessarily be good."

"Why does Octavia scare you?" Law asked making Zerina shudder and press against him.

He could feel her shivering slightly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She huddled against him and pressed her nose into the crook of his neck, "She's known as the worst of the Horizon. If given the chance, she will systematically slaughter an entire people until no one is left. She will spare no man, woman, or child if given half a chance. If it hadn't been for her brother, the Summoner's would have been wiped out years ago."

Law's eyes widen and he gripped Zerina closer, "What is she doing here without him then?"

Zerina shook her head, "I do not know. I don't want to know. I just wish she wasn't here."

"How did she nearly wipe out the Summoner's?" Law asked her softly.

Zerina pressed closer to him, "If she wishes it, she need only to touch you and she'd have complete control over you."

Law ran his fingers down Zerina's back as he mentally growled at the thought of another being with the power to turn someone into their puppet, "Is there any way to get rid of her?"

Zerina shook her head, "She's the hardest one to kill and won't die unless her brother dies. She won't leave until she's finished her business her."

Law mentally growled before asking, "Do you want to leave?"

"Not just yet," Zerina pulled back and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Even if she's here, I still want to dance with you for a little while longer,"

Law chuckled softly, "Alright, but tell me if you want to leave."

Zerina nodded as she felt the gaping void Octavia created disappear from the grounds, "I think she's gone."

"How do you know?" Law asked curiously as Zerina slowly started getting off of him.

"Octavia's presence is like a gaping void to my senses and it had disappeared completely," Zerina was already feeling better with _her_ gone, "Let's go dance and try to forget what just happened did, I at least want to ignore it for the rest of the night,"

Law nodded while still feeling Zerina's tension though it eased slightly, "Alright."

* * *

~ _Hidden manor, Italy, 1994~_

"You're late," A fair haired man with piercing crimson eyes said.

Octavia smirked at him as she walked down the path towards the manor, "I had to meet the ones that she finds interesting."

"And what did you think?" The man moved beside her as silent as the wind.

Octavia's smirk turned into a smile, "I like them. The Summoner is interesting in and not stupid as her forefathers were. The man she chose is intelligent and careful. I think that they'll be worth watching and will make it so we don't have to interfere."

"Meaning?" The man questioned with narrowed eyes.

"The magic conclave in England is safe from me for now," Octavia looked at her companion, "Do not worry brother, I will not eradicate all of them should we need to get involved. I'm more amused than anything by the situation,"

"What about the man you touched?" Her brother eyed his sister carefully.

"I think I'll keep him for now. After all," She grinned as they reached the door of the manor, "We may have to get involved if that snake isn't taken care of,"

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione looked around feeling slightly nervous, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I think Zerina's friends are going to do something," Hermione informed Ginny while eyeing the crowd around them, "I just have the feeling that they're going to pull something,"

"True," Ginny grinned at Hermione, "It'll make this boring ball fun!" Ginny nudged her, "Hermione, you need to relax and maybe having some fun will help that along," Hermione noticed the worry in Ginny's eyes, "You've been exhausting yourself,"

Hermione went through the last few weeks and realized that Ginny was right. With a sigh, Hermione admitted, "Perhaps some fun will help."

Just as she said that, the band on the stage suddenly began playing an entirely diffrent song than the waltz it had been in the middle of. The tune was jaunty and reminded Hermione of the pirate songs her dad used to sing when they were setting up for Halloween. A voice suddenly shouted over the silent crowd, "Alright you guys, it's time to kick this ball up a notch and party our asses off!"

Ginny grinned largely, "You heard him, Hermione! Let's party!"

Ginny dragged her towards the dance floor where Luffy and a few members of his crew were dancing around. Hermione shook her head and decided that, while this wasn't what she'd meant, she would try to enjoy it.

* * *

 _~Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was giggling as they passed another group of drunk people. It seemed that most of the drinks being offered at the refreshment table the elves had set up at some point earlier in the evening had been spiked by someone. Zerina was willing to bet Shanks had done it. The music changing had Aki's magic written all over it and Luffy had most likely put him up to it. The spell prompting everyone to dance during the first forty-five minutes had Vultan written all over it though Zerina was willing to bet he did so unprompted. It was a well known fact that the man enjoyed a good dance party once in awhile. Zerina spotted Aki being held against Vultan's chest as they danced to a slightly slow song. She smiled softly upon seeing the content look on their faces, "Have I mentioned that this was a good idea?"

"No," Law looked at where she was staring and snorted softly, "I suppose that's one of your reasons?"

Zerina glanced at him and saw where his gaze was directed before nodding, "Yeah. Even with _her_ showing up, I really think tonight was a goodnight."

Law scanned the crowd and spotted McGonagall as he replied, "It wasn't a bad night though I do wish Horizon-ya hadn't shown up. I dislike seeing you scared."

Zerina moved closer to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek in reply. As they reached McGonagall, the Professor looked at them curiously, "Leaving already?"

"It's around 11," Zerina informed her.

The Professor looked surprised before nodding, "Right. Follow me."

The Professor led them into a rather small office, "This is where I leave you, I hope you enjoyed yourselves."

"We did," Zerina informed her with a small smile, "Thank you for this,"

"It's no trouble," McGonagall returned her smile, "Good night,"

"Good night," They replied before disappearing through the floo.

McGonagall sighed deeply. If there was a time that she was reminded of Lily and James, it was tonight. Seeing Zerina in that dress, it was plain to see that she took after Lily in looks. Seeing her standing next to Trafalgar, it was like looking at Lily and James all over again. If she had to describe them, Zerina was like James personality wise and Trafalgar was like Lily only with a sadistic edge that the woman had only see when the red head was pissed off. It hurt a little, but it also reminded that for all the differences Zerina had from her parents, the woman was still their child. McGonagall murmured softly into the open air, "I wish you two could have been here to see her. I truly wonder what you would say."

With a shake of her head, McGonagall left the room and her memories of the past for the night. She still had an hour until she had to break up the ball after all.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

As soon as the door shut behind them, Law had Zerina pinned against it as he claimed her lips. Zerina moaned softly as he licked her bottom lip and opened her mouth eagerly. Law slipped a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. Zerina willingly tilted her head to allow him to deepen the kiss. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she tugged on it earning a low growl. In reply, Law nipped her bottom lip before gently sucking on it earning a soft moan. When air became an issue, Law pulled back before he began to kiss his way down Zerina's neck. Zerina's breath hitched as he began to suck on her sweet spot, "Law."

The possessive look she got in return showed her just how bothered he was by tonight. He pressed himself firmly against her as he growled against her neck, "I hated seeing all those men stare at you like that. No one should be able to do that but me."

Zerina let out a breathless laugh, "I hated seeing the look on those bitches faces when they looked at you."

Law groaned softly revealing just what he thought when hearing her say that. Clothes were taken off as well as jewelry as soon as possible. Neither had much patience for foreplay as both wished to remind the other of their claim. Tonight had worn on them and reminded both of how possessive they were.

 **Okay a small and not really detailed ending. I know it's a bit short, but I have a gift for you guys at the bottom once I get through the reviews and everything.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited. I love you guys so much!**

 **Reviews:**

 **GreenDrkness: Thanks for the review! I can just imagin that! Yup. Remus and Ben are most likely going to trade stories about their friends' actions.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I try. That really sucks, but sometimes it's good to take a break. I'm glad.**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review! My thanks.**

 **DarkRavie: thanks for the review!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! I'll try.**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! Maybe, maybe not, that is the question.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! It is Shanks so of course he will. Maybe, maybe not. Here's the next one, I can't wait to see your review!**

 **Alright guys this next section is a small gift thing for Halloween. It's a bit late, but I wasn't finished writing the chapter on Halloween day.**

* * *

Zerina glared at the old castle that the group was walking towards, "Why are we going in there again?"

"Because it's Halloween and the best party in town is up there," Shachi grinned at her.

"Yeah just think of the hot babes in super revealing costumes!" Penguin crowed earning a scowl from Zerina.

Zerina snorted softly, "I still say we could have just had a horror movie marathon at my place."

Shachi shook his head, "But we do that every year. We want this year to be diffrent."

Zerina sighed softly, "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you wanted to see who owns the place just like everyone else," Bepo said as he walked next to her, "It's the first year we're all old enough to go,"

"Plus, we all want to see what the big prize is at midnight," Nami pipped up from behind them, "I hope it's money,"

Zerina sighed again and stared up at the old castle feeling her stomach drop a bit, "I still think this is a bad idea."

She remembered the rumors of people dying in that place. Just the thought of being there made her want to go back home, the castle just screamed creepy as fuck.

* * *

The man at the door stood taller than all of them. The man peered down at them, "You're here for the party?"

"Yup," Shachi grinned at him, "We're all finally old enough, Jean Bart,"

Zerina elbowed Shachi in the back as the door was opened for them, "How do you know him?"

"He's a bouncer at the bar Penguin and I got to sometimes," Shachi said earning a nod from Penguin, "I never knew he worked for the family that owns this place,"

* * *

Zerina eyed the mass of bodies crowding the huge Gothic style ballroom warily. It was only ten and people were already beginning to get drunk. She almost jumped as a voice came from behind her, "Parties like this aren't your style, either?"

Zerina turned around and swallowed as she noticed took in the man that spoke to her. She'd never seen anyone like him before. He oozed a air of confidence and power that only enhanced his handsomeness. He wore a black suit with a red tie. Zerina realized that she hadn't replied to the question and blushed slightly, "No, I usually avoid them unless my friends drag me to them, but that's what friends do."

"Perhaps," The man chuckled softly making Zerina shiver slightly, "I do have to say that the kitsune costume is quite well done,"

"Thank you," Zerina's small blush increased at the compliment, "I made it myself. The tails and ears were the worst part," Zerina inwardly shook herself, "How did you know I was a kitsune?"

"I enjoy reading various myths and legends in my free time," The man informed her earning a small smile, "Do you enjoy them?"

"Yes though I mostly focus on the eastern ones as they have the most interesting creatures in my opinion," Zerina glanced back at the crowd as she heard someone call her name.

Bepo appeared a few moments later, "Zerina there you are."

"Hey Bepo," Zerina greeted him, "You were looking for me?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone, sorry," Bepo blushed lightly and looked away.

"You don't have to worry," Bepo was always watching out for her.

Bepo shook his head before looking at the man, "Who're you?"

The man smirked at Bepo, "I'm Trafalgar Law."

Bepo's eyes narrowed before he looked back at Zerina as she said, "Bepo you should go back and enjoy the party."

"Will you be okay?" Bepo wasn't willing to leave Zerina alone with a stranger even if she could take care of herself.

"I'll be okay," Zerina assure him with a fond smile, "I'll meet up with you at Midnight like we planned,"

"Fine," Bepo glared at the man, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you,"

Bepo hugged her briefly before disappearing into the crowd. Zerina offered Law an apologetic look, "Sorry, Bepo's really protective about me."

"It's fine since friends tend to be that way," Law waved off her apology.

"Bepo's more like a brother to me," Zerina rubbed the back of her neck.

She winced as the volume in the room picked up as the song changed. Law saw the wince and suggested, "Perhaps you'd like to go somewhere else?"

Zerina looked at him in surprise at the suggestion, "Aren't the other rooms in this place off-limits?"

"Not if my family is the one that owns this place," Law chuckled at her wide eyed look, "Surprised,"

"A bit," Zerina shook her head lightly, "If you're offering, I guess I wouldn't mind it,"

Law took her hand in his and guided her from the room. Zerina was slightly surprised by how cold his hand felt, but brushed it off as it was really cold tonight.

* * *

Zerina stared at the large amount of artifacts in the room Law had taken her to. The music from downstairs was muffled to a soft hum as Law shut the door behind them. Zerina moved towards the wall filled with various swords, "Where did all these come from?"

Law informed her as he walked up behind her, "My family has been around for a while and has traveled all over the world, so we have quite a few artifacts from various points in history. This," Law smirked as she turned to him, "Is just a drop in the pond."

"Why bring me in here?" Zerina asked curiously as she turned back to the swords.

"I thought you'd like it," Law replied as Zerina moved towards the cases filled with various items, "You like myths and legends, so I thought you'd like being in a room filled with objects with stories attached to them,"

Zerina let out a small laugh and shook her head, "That's not what I meant. Why did you bring a stranger that you only met not even ten minutes ago into a room filled with priceless artifacts? People don't really do that anymore these days."

Law was silent for a little while making Zerina wonder if she'd offended the grey eyed man. When he spoke, Zerina turned to him in surprise at the topic, "Do you believe in fate?"

"Fate?" Zerina hummed softly, "I suppose it exists, but I don't believe it's set in stone. If it was, the world would probably be a very diffrent place,"

Law chuckled softly, "You sound just like her."

"Who?" Zerina looked at him in confusion.

"Someone very dear to me that died a very long time ago," Law said making her freeze as he continued to talk, "She said the same exact thing," He walked towards her and Zerina found herself back up, "You look just like her. The hair, the eyes, and the facial features match. You look like you could be her twin," Something inside of her began screaming at her that this man was dangerous, "You even have the same name as her,"

"S-so what?" Zerina almost squeaked as her back hit the wall.

"She told me that we would meet again though our situations would be reversed," Law moved towards her until his chest was almost touching her and she could see the silvery glow emanating from his eyes, "She told me that as she lay dying in my arms," He reached out and cupped her cheek, "I can smell her scent on you and I have no doubt her blood flows through your veins,"

Zerina tried to move, but found herself frozen as she stared into his eyes. Zerina found her voice as she struggled against whatever it was that held her still, "What do you want from me?"

"I wish to see if you are really her coming back to me," Law tilted her head, "I'm going to drink your blood and turn you,"

"W-what if I'm not her?" Zerina felt his breath against her neck and shivered.

"Even if you aren't, I still need a companion to keep me company in this long existence of mine," He licked her neck lightly and Zerina found her heart beginning to beat faster than before, "Being a vampire is boring without others to keep you company," He nuzzled her neck and pulled her close, "You'll learn that soon enough,"

Zerina found the ability to move, but it was stopped as Law's arms curled around her like iron bars, "Let me go."

"No," Law licked her neck once more before she felt the brush of two sharp points being dragged against her neck, "It will hurt for a few moments then you'll only feel pleasure,"

Before Zerina could protest, Law sank his fangs into her skin. Zerina cried out as fire seemed to leap from those two points. Law moaned softly against her neck as she began to feel weak. Zerina found herself gripping Law as sparks of pleasure began to run down her spin. Zerina's eyes began to close as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed through her and a fog enveloped her mind. Warmth coiled in her stomach and she felt the need to be touched. It increased as the moments passed and she let out a small whimper as she pressed closer to the man holding her against him. Law detached from her neck and licked his lips as Zerina's eyes opened. She found herself murmuring, "Please."

Law chuckled as he picked her up, "Of course, my dear."

The world blurred around them before Law set her down on a soft surface. He kissed her gently and Zerina tasted the matalic blood lingering on his lips. She would normally be disgusted, but something in her called to the taste and the pleasurable haze Law had forced her into made her want to taste more. She barely noticed as he took off her costume. She let out a small whine, "Please."

Zerina didn't know what she was asking him to do, but she wanted him to do it as soon as possible. He settled over her with a knee between her legs and pressed a kiss to her lips before moving down to her neck. She tilted her head and moaned as he licked at the marks left by his fangs. He chuckled against her neck before moving down to her breasts. As he pressed his lips to one, he teased the other with his hands. Zerina let out a small whine after he'd switched up and he chuckled again, "Eager."

"Please," Zerina begged him softly.

He kissed her collar bone before laying a trail of butterfly kissed down to her core. He held her legs open as he gazed down at her. A soft blush decorated her features as she panted softly. Law leaned down and pressed a kiss to her chit. Zerina jolted as her breath hitched and Law began to suck on her chit. He dipped his fingers into her core and almost groaned at how tight she felt. Law nipped at her chit earning a loud moan and smirked up at the half lidded eyes staring into his own with lust darkening the emerald orbs. Under his ministrations, Zerina soon came around his fingers. Law left the bed briefly to get rid of his clothes before settling his body over hers. He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself at her entrance, "Your mine and only mine."

Law slid into her and almost groaned as he realized that he was her first. Zerina whimpered softly as a few tears leaked out her eyes and Law licked them away. He kissed her gently as he struggled to keep himself still. The haze over Zerina's mind disappeared a little upon feeling the sharp pain and she murmured, "You're a fucking bastard."

"I'm aware," He chuckled softly, "You've told me that many times before, my dear,"

Law began to move and the haze once again entrapped Zerina's mind. It wasn't long until he had her moaning softly making him smirk. As she was approaching her second orgasm, Law moved his neck until Zerina's mouth was hovering just under it. When she came, Zerina mouth latched onto his neck and her teeth broke skin from the force of her bite. Law let out a low moan as the pain faded and he felt her feeding from him. Law sped up his pace and soon came. When he'd emptied his load, he carefully detached her from his neck and moved off of her. Zerina's eyes were closed and her heart was slowing down. He laid on his side and stared down at her for a little while. When she awakened, he'd hoped to hell that he was right and he would no longer have to search for his mate.

* * *

Law had just gotten them both dressed as Zerina's eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath. Law's breath hitched as those emerald green eyes focused on him and a smile formed on her rose petal lips, "My love, it's been a long time."

"Zerina-ya," Law pulled her to him and pressed his nose into his hair, "You're back,"

Zerina hummed softly, "That I am. I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Two centuries," Law murmured softly, "But it doesn't matter so long as you promise to stay with me,"

"I will," Zerina promised, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly midnight," Law informed her, "Why?"

"You have guests and a prize to attend to," Zerina reminded him with a soft giggle, "I need to find my friends and ease their worries,"

Law sighed deeply, "I'd rather keep you in this room and ignore everything."

"But you can't," Zerina pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Law and Zerina got off the bed. Zerina noticed that she was wearing her costume once more and smiled at Law. He chuckled as he moved towards the door with her hand in his, "I figured you'd rather be dressed in that than anything else."

"I did put a lot of work into it," Zerina and Law moved through the halls silently, "Did you notice anything about my friends?"

Law looked down at her and saw the mischief in her eyes, "Are they-"

"Yes," Zerina hummed softly as they moved down the steps and the music from ballroom, "Those we lost during the war of the clans are back once more,"

"The council will be breathing fire of this," Law mused with amusement.

"Of course they will," Zerina giggled softly, "I'm surprised you kept this house,"

"It was your favorite and the place we first met," Law paused before they could enter the ballroom and pulled her close.

Zerina leaned against him knowing that he needed this moment. After a little while, Zerina pulled away, "You do realize that your in trouble, right? I'm kinda pissed that you did that even if it was me."

Law chuckled in amusement, "I figured I was."

"Good," Zerina grinned at him, "Then, you can't feed from me or touch me for a month,"

Law groaned softly, but knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind just now. Nodding to her, they entered the ball room. Zerina separated from him to find her friends.

* * *

Bepo hugged her, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Talking with Law," Zerina hugged him back, "He's an amazing guy,"

"Oooh," Nami grinned at her, "Do I hear a crush coming on?"

"Perhaps," Zerina smiled at her, "We may or may not being going out in two days,"

Nami squealed and tore her from Bepo's arms, "That's amazing!"

"And you said you didn't want to come here," Shachi laughed as he walked up.

Zerina stuck her tongue out at her friends as they filled the space around her. When the clock hit midnight, the music shut off and Law walked onto the stage. Zerina caught his eyes and waved with a small smile. He smirked at her in return before speaking into the mic as the crowd fell silent, "Alright everyone. It's Midnight and time to give out the prize. This year, I had each of you write your name on a piece of paper before you entered the ballroom," Jean Bart walked onto the stage carrying a large bowl filled with scraps of paper, "Now the winner of this years prize is..." A drum-roll echoed from the person playing drums as Law dipped his hand into the bowl and moved it around before withdrawing it, "Archer Zerina. Please come up onto the stage to receive your prize."

Zerina was pushed towards the stage by her friends and Law offered her a wide smirk as he held out a hand to pull her up onto the stage. As he pulled her up, Zerina whispered, "Please tell me you didn't rig the contest."

"I didn't," Law muttered her grinning down at her, "Ms. Archer as the winner of the prize. You and one guest of your choice are invited to the Silver lake ski lodge for the first two weeks of December,"

"I look forward to it," Zerina said with a slight grin.

* * *

The party ended an hour after midnight with most of her friends slowly heading back to town drunk of their asses. Law wrapped his arms around Zerina's waist and murmured, "I can't wait for our date."

"I look forward to seeing what you can do," Zerina pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Bepo get's changed first,"

"Of course," Law wasn't going to miss seeing the man's face once he realized exactly who he'd threatened.

"Be nice to my little brother," Zerina told him.

"He is my subordinate," Law reminded him only for Zerina to glare at him, "Don't worry, I would never try to harm him," Law kissed her lightly before murmuring, "I'm looking forward to seeing the world with you once more,"

"Agreed," Zerina and Law embraced once more.

 **End of the Halloween special. I hope you guys liked it!**


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Aftermath of the Ba

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Twenty~Nine: Aftermath of the Ball, Raid appears, A trip to a small town, Molly is angry, the abomination is plotting, and a Phoenix appears!

Aka: Things are addressed

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Hermione looked over her friends and asked, "What did everyone do last night?"

"Other than dance?" Tracy asked earning a nod, "I think most of us gathered information from the politicians. It was pretty easy once they got alcohol in their systems,"

"Not to mention," Hannah added with a slight smile, "They didn't really pay any attention to us since we're 'kids',"

Ginny grinned as she said, "I know that Blaise went onto the Durmstrangs ship with Krum!"

Said boy lifted his head from the table and offered her a small glare. It was quite clear that he didn't want that part of his night known. Hermione shook her head lightly and spoke before anyone could piss off the lazy boy, "I think that we didn't need to know that, Gin. Now that we do, I'm just going to say that Blaise can do as he wishes and no one is to comment on it."

A few groans sounded before the group nodded. Blaise offered Hermione a nod before returning to his former position. Draco spoke up, "I spoke with my parents last night."

"What did they say?" Hermione asked as everyone focused on the blonde.

"Mother and Father wished to know who our teacher is," Draco informed them, "Father didn't understand why anyone would push for me to meditate and they both got curious. I informed them of Zerina being our teacher and they began questioning me on what I knew,"

"Did they tell you why?" Hermione didn't like the thought of that happening though she couldn't blame Draco for sharing the information with his parents.

Draco nodded with a pensive look on his face, "They wished to decide if they should ally themselves with Zerina."

A few jaws dropped and Susan gasped out, "Why the hell would they do that?"

Draco sighed softly, "Zerina is powerful and if there's anyone who can fight the Dark Lord, it would be her. Not to mention, Zerina does have political clout that can be used in my parents favor."

Hermione nodded lightly, "I see. If they do choose to ally themselves with Zerina, I think informing them of what we've found out so far would be a good idea," Hermione would take every chance she could get to have extra hands, "We need as much help as we possibly can. Tell me when they reach a decision."

"Of course," Draco agreed easily.

Hermione then spoke to the rest of the group, "I want everyone to give Daphne the information you gathered last night. If need be, we can summon a pensive and view your memories."

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1994~_

Fudge walked into his office and sighed upon seeing Ashwinder, "I assume you've found something or Ms. Skeeter has finally met her end?"

"I've found something," Ashwinder seemed giddy making Fudge's hackles raise, "I need you to answer a few questions before I tell what I've found,"

Fudge had the distinct feeling that he was going to have a headache by the time Ashwinder left. It always ended up happening when the Unspeakables were involved and the head of that department always gave him the worst ones. Inwardly groaning at the fact he decided to come into work today, Fudge settled at his desk and nodded to Ashwinder, "What are your questions?"

Ashwinder gave of a pleased air, "Does Law Trafalgar have any magic?"

"From what the goblins have told me when I asked, yes," That had been a very rude awakening.

The goblins actually liked Trafalgar and her husband which made getting information from the bloodthirsty beings almost impossible. Fudge had spent the better half of four hours just getting bits and pieces of information from them. It both pissed Fudge off and scared the hell out of him. Ashwinder nodded lightly, "Do you know if he has any extra magical abilities?"

"No," Fudge wondered where Ashwinder was going with this.

Ashwinder nodded as if expecting that answer, "My team and I have been trying to figure out just how Mr. Trafalgar has managed what he did and how Ms. Skeet is still alive despite having no access to her vital organs save for her brain. We've discovered that Skeeter can still feel what is happening to her body."

"How did you discover that?" Fudge had a feeling that he wouldn't like that answer.

"Multiple times, she screamed in agony then passed out," Ashwinder said earning a small flinch from Fudge, "Other times, she would complain about being completely numb,"

"So he's experimenting on her?" Fudge felt horrified at the thought.

Ashwinder nodded lightly, "From what we can tell, yes. I do wonder what he's done, but we will won't know until they send Skeeter's body."

Fudge tried to keep from going pale and asked, "Have you figured out how he did it?"

Ashwinder shook his head, "No. We have narrowed down that Trafalgar used an ability that either wasn't magical in nature, a magic that has been lost to us, or a new magical ability available only to his family. It's a shame that Trafalgar is from the other world or we could just go into our records to find out."

While Fudge would admit that have more magical bloodlines was a good thing, Fudge didn't want anymore Trafalgar's in this world. Just seeing Skeeter and imaging more people with that power, Fudge inwardly shuddered and hoped that Trafalgar would never reproduce. Fudge cleared his head for a few moments and asked, "Did you find anything else?"

"We found a strange energy around the base of her neck," Fudge's eyes widen slightly, "We believe that the energy is the sole reason that Skeeter can function without her body. The energy does fluctuate occasionally leading my department to believe that Trafalgar is sustaining the energy," Ashwinder paused for a few moments, "I believe that if Skeeter's head is returned to her body and Trafalgar releases this power of his, Skeeter will live. I don't have any proof of that, but I believe that Trafalgar's ability can do more than what we've seen,"

Fudge frowned as he thought over the information. If that was true, Trafalgar was more powerful than he first believed. The thought of an already powerful and intimidating man having more power at his finger tips shook Fudge to the core. The fact that he couldn't legally do anything to Trafalgar because of Zerina's status as a Summoner made him grit his teeth. What if the man decided that he didn't like how the ministry did things and decided to tear everyone apart and take over? Fudge took a deep breath, "Ashwinder, I want you to look over the treaty we have with the Summoner's and tell me about every loophole."

Ashwinder was quite for a few moments leading Fudge to believe that he'd stunned the Unspeakable. When Ashwinder spoke, it was with a caution that hadn't been there before, "Why?"

"I need to know how far we can push Zerina before she will push back," Fudge shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he got the Summoner mad, "I want to know what exactly She and her allies can do before they break the treaty. Depending on your answer, I will choose the ministries next course of action. Summoner Zerina and her allies are dangerous to us,"

"Aren't there three Summoners?" Ashwinder asked earning a nod.

"Yes and that just increases the danger even if those other two haven't done anything so far," Fudge had a feeling that the two would change that soon enough.

They were after all Zerina's adoptive family and would most likely hold some of her views. Fudge would do what he could to both protect himself and the magical population.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

A knock sounded on the door waking Zerina from her sleep. Inwardly groaning, Zerina tried to get up only to find Law holding her tightly to his chest. A soft smile slipped onto her face before vanishing as another knock came from the door only a little louder this time. Carefully extracting herself from Law's hold, Zerina pulled on the dress shirt Law had worn last night and was happy that it covered everything it needed to. Zerina opened the door as another knock sounded with a second one following it. Bepo offered her a sheepish look as she asked, "What's wrong Bepo?"

The mink's nose scrunched up slightly telling her that he could definitely smell what they'd been doing last night, "I wanted to see if everything is alright since you and Captain missed Breakfast."

Zerina was slightly startled by that statement, "What time is Bepo?"

"It's eleven," Bepo answered earning a slightly wide eyed look.

"We slept in," Zerina ran a hand through her tangled hair, "Law and I will be up in an hour or so. We had a long night last night,"

Bepo nodded lightly, "Will you and Captain want to be alone today?"

Zerina thought about it before shrugging, "I honestly don't know. I do believe that we'll just be lazing about today, but that's about it."

Bepo accepted the answer easily, "I'll go and tell the others that you two want to relax today."

Zerina wrapped her arms around Bepo and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You're the best, Bepo."

"Sorry," Zerina could feel the blushing coming from his cheeks as he hugged her back.

Giggling softly, Zerina let go and asked, "Can you tell Luna that I think it would be best for her to play some games? She needs to have fun and training all the time isn't that fun."

"I will," Bepo promised her, "I might have a few games to play with her,"

"Go enjoy your day, Bepo," Zerina told him.

He gave her a mock salute and disappeared. Zerina yawned softly and moved back slightly to close the door. She turned and found Law peering at her from the bed. Moving over to him, Zerina pressed a kiss to his cheek, "We have to get up."

"I'd rather stay in bed," Law eyed her, "I kind of missed seeing you in my clothes,"

Zerina rolled her eyes, "It's already 11. While I do not mind the idea of staying in bed, I'd rather shower and have the elves clean up our bed."

She turned and began walking towards her wardrobe. She heard the rustle of the blankets as she walked and just as she reached her wardrobe, Law wrapped his arms around her. Zerina leaned back against him and shivered as he pressed his lips to her ear, "Today, it will be just you and I. No crewmates, no students, no family, no familiars, and no allies unless something happens."

Zerina hummed softly, "We'll have to tell the others. I could have Cole run the message and have him spend today with Luna."

"Good," Law was pleased with the idea.

While the annoying fox hadn't been as vocal as usual about his dislike for him, Cole would still glare at him and stick close to Zerina whenever he was in the room. The only time the fox wasn't in the room was when he and Zerina were having sex. He did wonder if the fox would stop glaring at him sometime soon.

* * *

 _~Library, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was curled up with a book on runes and her head on Law's shoulder. The duo were sitting on one of the couches that sat near the many fireplaces in the room. The fireplace the duo were sitting by was the largest of them and offered a comfortable heat that prevented the need for a blanket in the otherwise chilly room. Both Law and Zerina were absorbed in their books, Law had found an interesting book on healing spells a few days earlier and was still getting through it at the moment. Due to their attention on the books, they both jumped as an elf popped into the room. Zerina bit back a curse as Law glared at the little being. The house elf flinched slightly making Zerina's eyes soften. Zerina placed a hand on Law's arm as she sat up properly, "Fin didn't mean to startle us," Zerina's tone prompted Law to stop glaring at the elf, "Fin what's wrong?"

"A goblin came through the fire place," Fin answered softly, "She is requesting to meet with both of you,"

The two looked between each other before Law told the elf, "Have her brought to my study."

"Can you bring us some refreshments?" Zerina asked earning a nod.

The elf disappeared with a pop and Law sighed deeply, "Have I mentioned how much I hate not having alone time with you?"

"A few times," Zerina marked her place in the rune book and set it onto the couch, "I hope this doesn't take too long,"

Law shut his book and got up before offering a hand to Zerina. She rolled her eyes and took it before Law pulled her up. They left the library and made the short trek to his study. They had just gotten seated when Fin appeared with a group of cups and a pot of tea alongside a plate of sweets. A knock sounded moments later and Law called out, "Come in."

The door opened revealing Bepo and a familiar Goblin prompting Zerina to say, "Thank you for leading her here, Bepo. Please go enjoy your day, we will send for someone later," Bepo nodded and left, "Raid this is a surprise. What do the Goblins need of us?"

Law was slightly surprised that Zerina recognized the goblin before pushing it away. Zerina could tell the difference between all her summons with ease even if they looked identical. The brief flash of surprise in the goblin's eyes revealed that she felt the same. Raid cleared her throat, "I apologize for my rather abrupt arrival. I would have sent a letter or my Grandfather would have had either of us expected this."

"What happened?" Zerina looked at her with worry and concern.

"My Grandfather passed from this world last night," Raid answered softly.

"My condolences," Zerina felt a slight sting in her chest at the thought of Wrotfang being gone.

"Thank you," Raid informed her honestly.

Silence fell over them for a few moments before Zerina said, "Raid, you should take a seat. Tea?"

Raid nodded as she sat on the chair Zerina gestured to. Zerina poured them all tea and offered the plate of snacks to the goblin. The goblin shook her head and took the tea cup. Law pulled Zerina into his lap as he asked, "I assume that you're here because we will need to find a new manager for our accounts?"

"Yes though there is a small problem," Raid took a sip of her tea.

"What kind of problem?" Law didn't like the sound of that.

Raid didn't seem startled by the demand, "Normally, the manager's heir would take over for the manager when they pass."

"Did Wrotfang not have an heir?" Zerina asked earning a soft snort.

"My Grandfather chose me as his heir," Raid sighed deeply, "But by the rules of the clans, I am not allowed to do it,"

Zerina frowned softly while Law asked, "Why not?"

"Because I am an outsider among my clan even if my Grandfather acknowledged me," Raid looked at Zerina sadly, "As a result, the various mangers and clan leaders are arguing about who should take over managing your clans,"

"I assume that the problem goes deeper than that otherwise you would have only sent a letter to inform us," Zerina didn't know much of goblin, but they seemed similar enough to the imps in charge of the banks back home that she could make some guesses.

Raid looked at Zerina in surprise, "Yes. How did you know?"

"From what I've seen so far, your clans act similar to the imps we have managing the magical banks back home," Law looked at her as this was the first time he'd actually heard of such a thing, "I haven't used the banks back home since I left with you," She directed towards Law before returning her attention to Raid, "I assume that various members of your family in your clan are clamoring for a chance to take over where your Grandfather left off?" Raid nodded, "Is there anyone that you would actually trust to continue where your Grandfather left off?"

Raid nodded while feeling slightly stunned with how quickly Zerina was figuring out why she was here, "My cousin, Clifffang, would be best. He's helped Grandfather multiple times and will only need a week to get an understanding of how your having things done."

Zerina nodded before looking at Law. He thought about it before nodding, "I believe that it would be best to meet Clifffang before we decide."

"I can set up a meeting for tomorrow if you wish," Raid said and earned a nod from both of them, "That's all I needed to speak with you about,"

Raid got up from her seat and set the tea cup she'd been drinking from onto the tray. Zerina spoke before she could leave, "Raid," The goblin looked at her curiously, "What are the clans stance on Horcruxes?"

Raid looked disgusted, "If we find them, we destroy them immediatly."

Zerina nodded lightly, "I would like you to alert the clans that Voldemort created some. Since Gringotts is once of the best places to store things in the magical world, I have no doubt that either he or one of his followers would have left one there."

"I'll inform them immediatly," Raid told her, "Thank you both for informing me of this and for meeting with me,"

"It's no trouble," Zerina smiled at her before calling out, "Fin," The elf appeared, "Can you please show Raid to floo?"

"Yes, Mistress Rina," Fin grabbed Raid's hand and led the Goblin out.

Law looked at her curiously as Zerina took a sip of her, "I assume you told her that for more than getting rid of another Horcrux without actively having to deal with it."

Zerina smiled at him, "I'm merely paying the small debt we owe her for informing us of what's going on rather than make us wait for a letter and not allowing us to meet our new account manager before they actually become our manager."

"What have you put into motion?" Law asked realizing that this was one of her schemes.

"With Raid bringing the various clans' attentions to the Horcruxes possible existence, they will realize that if not for Raid, they would still have that wretched thing in their bank," Zerina took a sip of her tea and grabbed a cookie to nibble on, "As a result, Raid will no longer be an outcast and gain her clans name,"

Law snorted softly, "Your manipulating the goblins just to help her."

"I do like helping other being out if I actually like them and I like Raid well enough," Zerina finished off her cookie and drank her tea, "Now, we should return to the library and continue enjoying our day,"

* * *

 _~Law's Study, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Sitting across from the goblin Raid had recommended, Zerina could tell that the goblin was like his grandfather, "Clansmen Clifffang, we are pleased that you could take time out of your schedule and meet us here."

"It is no trouble what with your condition," Clifffang replied with a pleasant smile, "I hope you are well,"

"As one could expect," Zerina replied as Law walked into the office and picked her up before sitting down in his sit with her in his lap, "This is my bonded, Trafalgar Law. Law this is Clansmen Clifffang,"

"Clansmen?" Law looked at the goblin with a raised eyebrow.

"When we goblins do not have a defined job, we are usually referred to as Clansmen," Clifffang explained patiently, "It is one of the ways we know who is available for various jobs should an opening pop up,"

Law suddenly realized why Zerina often referred to Wrotfang as Banker when they'd met with the goblin. It was probably one of the ingrained habits she'd picked up over the years and didn't realize that most people wouldn't know this stuff. It explained why Zerina hadn't spoke about it. Inwardly promising to talk to her about that later, Law said, "That's a really good system to have."

Clifffang nodded lightly, "It's been in place for many years now. Now, I believe that we should get down to business since all of us are here."

"Of course," Law said as Zerina poured Clifffang and herself tea before handing him a coffee cup, "Raid has told us that you've worked with your Grandfather on multiple occasions,"

Clifffang nodded while offering Zerina a thankful smile, "Grandfather realized that cousin Raid wouldn't be able to take his place even if she enjoyed learning under him, so he began teaching me. I've been helping him for over twenty years now," He took a sip of his tea, "I am aware that you will not automatically choose to have me as your manager just because my Grandfather trained me and the experience I have."

"You would be correct," Zerina looked at the goblin carefully, "What can you do to boost the money flowing into our accounts? As pirates, we will of course be making deposits, but not at the moment as we will have to wait until things cool down here,"

"I have a few investments to propose which will offer you a direct increase in profits alongside your current income with the treasure you sell the bank and the weapons you've made," Clifffang opened the briefcase he had sitting in front of him and pulled out a group of papers, "I have all the information I could gather on three of the investments that I wish to propose,"

Zerina took them from Clifffang and spread them out on the desk. She began looking them over as Law asked, "What else can you do?"

Clifffang seemed pleased by the question, "I am quite good at creating contracts as well as finding loopholes in them. If someone somehow manages to coerce you into signing a contract, you can bring it to me and I will help you find a way out of it."

"Do you know anything about the tournament contract?" Law asked earning a nod from Clifffang.

"I've looked over the contract many times, but there is no way out after the first twenty-four hours of being a champion if one is forced into it," Clifffang said earning a curse from Zerina and a growl from Law, "Before the twenty-four hours are up, you need to approach the goblet and plead your case. Depending on what happened, the goblet will allow you to escape the tournament and force the one that placed your name into it to become a champion in your stead or you'd have to stay a champion even if it isn't willingly,"

"Damn it," Zerina groaned softly, "I wished I known that before,"

"It isn't a very well known rule," Clifffang informed her, "It took me reading through the contract three times to even find it,"

"Still," Zerina sighed and began looking through the investments again.

Law shook his head while feeling slightly pissed off that they hadn't been informed of this earlier, "Is there anything else?"

Clifffang nodded lightly, "Quite a bit actually."

The meeting continued along a similar vein for a few hours before the duo came to a decision. Law offered the goblin a smirk and extended his hand, "We'd like to have you as the account manager for both ourselves and our allies."

"Of course, we have a few stipulations," Zerina added earning a curious look from Clifffang, "We want a trial run of six months to see if you'll be a good fit for us," Clifffang nodded as that was reasonable, "Alongside that, we want a report of just what your doing so that we have a good idea of why a problem would pop up if one happens," Again a reasonable stipulation, "Along with that, we want you to inform us of any investments you believe are a good idea, so that we have a hand in the decisions,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Clifffang was impressed by these humans and knew why his Grandfather had liked them so much, "Any other things you wish to add?"

"No," Was his reply.

"Then I will be taking my leave," Clifffang got up after gathering up the papers he'd handed over and nodded to them, "I cannot wait to see what our partnership brings,"

"Agreed," Law and Zerina replied.

* * *

 _~Large field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina watched over Luna as the teen carefully manipulated her magic to control the water in the lake. It was clear that Luna was still grieving for her father, but she was slowly getting better. Zerina hoped that when she returned to Hogwarts with Luna tomorrow it would hurt her Serian's progress. Zerina lamented on the lack of more time both because of Luna's grief and because of the various antics her crewmates got up to in this new place. Zerina noticed Sirius walking towards her with Remus trailing behind him and smiled at the duo as she waved. Sirius and her had gotten a bit closer than when he first appeared. He helped her understand how the government worked in this country and the politics of the noble houses. He also helped with teaching Law to use his magic since it became apparent that Zerina actually disliked using her's. Through this, Sirius had quickly become a good friend even if Zerina didn't yet see him as family. Remus had adapted quite well to his new state of being and greatly enjoyed learning more about his new form. As such, he spent a lot of time with the Summoner's learning about what they knew. All in all, the weeks had been spent very well. Zerina yawned lightly as she greeted them, "Hello you two."

"Hello Zerina," They greeted her with smiles.

Sirius was holding a cup of coffee while Remus was holding a cup of hot chocolate, "What brings you two out here?"

"We-Ow!" Sirius rubbed his side where Remus had elbowed him, "I saw you two and wondered what was going on,"

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Zerina teased earning a small scowl from Sirius.

It seemed that the man was still slightly annoyed with her due to the small prank she pulled on him. During one of her lessons with Law, she had used Sirius to show Law how trans-species Transfiguration was supposed to work and transformed the man into a tabby cat. She had been planning on turning him into a dog until the man had bragged that no matter what animal she turned him into, he wouldn't be mentally affected at all. The man turned cat had ended up panicking when one of the boys had decided to test out a new explosive on the ocean and ran away. He'd spent four hours stuck as a cat until he was caught and Zerina had been able to turn him back. As a result, Zerina had been using cat jokes on the man whenever she got the chance. Sirius glared at her, "Keep that up and I'll prank the living hell out of you."

"Try it old man, I dare you," Zerina grinned at him.

"Oh I will," Sirius pointed at her, "I, Sirius Black, challenge you to a prank war,"

"I accept," Zerina's grin turned downright evil, "It's been awhile since I've been able to use my pranking skills,"

Remus shook his head, "I will not be involved in this."

"But Moony!" Sirius protested loudly.

"I've seen that look on Lily's face multiple times right before she managed to prank the hell out of us," Remus turned away from Sirius, "I am not going to get involved and get my ass kicked again," He looked at Zerina, "Please make sure he can at least walk,"

"No problem," Zerina offered him a mock salute.

Luna walked up and looked at the trio, "What's going on?"

"Sirius just challenged me to a prank war," Zerina informed her earning a wide eyed look.

Luna looked at Sirius, "You're a foolish man if you think that challenging her to a prank war was a good idea."

"Oh and why's that?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She decimated all her challengers and managed to get everyone on the sub to ban her from pulling pranks," Law deadpanned as he walked up with Kikoku in hand and ten crew-members following him, "I sincerely doubt you'll manage to win against her," He then looked at Zerina, "Not in the house. I don't want it to get destroyed,"

"Aye, Aye Captain," Zerina turned to grin at a slightly pale Sirius, "I wish you luck!"

Sirius swallowed, "Right."

"So where are you all going?" Remus asked curiously.

"We're checking out the nearby town," Law answered earning nods and grins from his crew.

Over the last few days, the crew had become restless and bored even if they could travel to Diagon Alley. As a result, Law had decided that it was time to see what the nearby town had to show them. Sirius frowned at that, "Isn't that five miles away from here?"

"Yes, but it won't be a problem with the sleigh the boys found in the stable that they modified to fit everyone," Zerina said earning a grin from the boys, "Is Jean Bart bringing it out?"

"Yup," The crunch of snow and the sound of a heavy item being pulled across the snow sounded behind them.

They all turned and got a good look at the sleigh that the crew had been tinkering with since they discovered it. The sleigh had originally been designed to carry six people, but the boys had managed to modify it to easily carry up to fourteen people comfortably. With some runic arrays they had Zerina help them put in, the sleigh had seats that heated and the runners would never get stuck in the snow. Once they'd finished modifying the sleigh and making sure it would be fine, they'd painted the wood black while adding small versions of their jolly roger in yellow. The seats and the blankets they had on the inside were black in color with a yellow outline. Sirius whistled softly, "Damn that's a nice sleigh, I do have to wonder how you'll actually travel."

"Depending on how fast the boys want to travel, I have a few diffrent summons that are designed for this kind of thing," Zerina informed him before looking at them, "So?"

"Fast," Was the unanimous answer from the boys.

Law thought it over before nodding, "I believe that fast is alright though I want the ride to be as safe and steady as possible."

"Right," Zerina cleared her throat, "Boys back up a bit," They did as she asked, "From the snowy forest of Gerian, I call upon you. As the snow falls, come to me and be my guide,"

The summons that appeared this time greatly resembled reindeer only they were far larger. The two Zerina had summoned towered over the group most of the group save for Jean Bart. The two had snowy white coats with a shaggy brown crest. They both had a large rack of antlers that looked just like ice. Three eyes peered from both faces and their hooves had barbs on the bottom. When they breathed out, a large smoke cloud was formed. The one on the right bowed lightly and spoke in a soft baritone, "Mistress Zerina how may we be of assistance?"

"My friends and I are need you to pull that sleigh for us," Zerina gestured to the sleigh and both turned their heads towards it, "As Reindeer of Gerian forest, I know that you can get us to where we need to go quickly as well as safely without any trouble,"

"We would be honored to help you," The one on the left spoke in a soft contralto surprising the group, "Please get us hooked up and you all settled, I assume you have a map of where to go?"

Zerina nodded as Law took out the map and handed it to her. She moved over to the reindeer and showed it to them. They studied the map carefully as Jean Bart carefully hooked them up to the sleigh. When they finished, the one on the right said, "It should take us thirty minutes to an hour to get there since it will be our first trip."

"Thank you both," Zerina told them before getting into the sleigh with the others.

She sat next to Law in the front and grabbed the reins. Once Jean Bart was clear, they waved before Zerina clicked her tongue and the reindeer began pulling. Luna spoke softly as they moved, "Why does she have horns if she's not a male?"

"Most reindeer have horns regardless of gender. Even if they didn't, the realm these two come from is rather interesting. Gerian is the word for horn or antler in the language of the Summoners," Zerina informed her, "The forest that these two come from is part of the gerian realm where everything in that realm has horns. Heather is an example of that fact. Male or female, normally with horns or without, will have horns,"

"Damn," Shachi whistled softly, "It must be odd there,"

"Not really," The male of the two reindeer spoke, "It's pretty normal compared to most of the other realms. You should see the angel's realms. They're really odd," The reindeer snorted softly, "My names Cody,"

Penguin commented, "I think that this is one of the first times I've met a summon with a normal name outside of Carter and Shane."

"Summons tend to have names relating to either their elements or the legends surrounding their species," Zerina explained while turning slightly, "All of their names have meanings which is why I've told you that names have power. It's why I don't automatically give out my name when I first meet someone. I let them give out their name first," Zerina paused before adding, "I also haven't told anyone save for Law my full name,"

"Wait there's more to your name?" Shachi asked as the boys stared at her.

Zerina nodded lightly, "A bit more than I told you. The reason being is that when you know a mage's full name you gain a bit of control over them. It's a scary thought and while I do trust you guys, my full name isn't something I'm going to give out."

"We understand, Z-chan," Edric told her, "We won't push you,"

"Though why did you tell Captain your full name?" Penguin asked curiously.

Zerina smiled in amusement, "Because in order to become bondeds, we had to share our full names and use them in our vows."

"Ah," Law looked at Zerina with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _~Forest close to town, Waylaid, Scotland, 1994~_

Heather and Cody slowed down from the quick pace they'd been using as they drew close to the town. As they all peered at it, Luna asked, "What's the name of this town?"

"Waylaid," Zerina answered as she eyed the other sleighs and their various animals of burden, "It looks..."

"Like something Sirius described from that book on Christmas stories," Shachi finished earning nods from everyone.

"Still won't change the fact we should explore," Zerina shook her head lightly.

Heather and Cody pulled up to the stable like area where a mage gaped at them for a few moments. He shook his head and walked over, "Hello Folks, my name is Ethan Breac. You look to be new here."

"We just managed to finish settling in a few days ago and decided to make the trip since the weather's nice," Law told the man, "We wish to look around and see what this town is about,"

"Well you'll find no finer town this side of Scotland than Waylaid," The man had shaggy red hair and brown eyes, "Just leave your..."

"Reindeer," Zerina offered earning a surprised look from the man.

Ethan looked between the deer and Zerina before saying, "I haven't seen anything like these two before."

"They're not from around here and neither are we," Zerina informed him as the group exited the sleigh, "I suggest not treating them like normal animals as they sure as hell aren't," Law helped Zerina out of the sleigh and Zerina patted Cody on the shoulder, "We should be back in four hours. If you wish to return home, you can,"

"We'll stay in this world for now," Cody informed her making Ethan splutter in shock.

Zerina handed Ethan a bag with six galleons, "I think that should cover our time here."

With that, the group moved into town leaving a gaping man staring at them in shock.

* * *

 _~The Burrow, Weasley house, England, 1994~_

Molly looked at the letter that had been sent to her by St. Mungos and scowled. They still didn't have a cure for her youngest boy. Inwardly growling at their lack of ability to help, Molly set the letter down as Arthur walked in, "Molly who sent that?"

"The hospital," Molly grit her teeth, "They still haven't found a cure for Ronald,"

"Oh," Arthur sighed softly and looked at her sadly, "Molly, we might have to start planning on what will happen if they never find a cure,"

"Arthur!" Molly gasped and stared at him in horror, "You can't be serious!"

Arthur shook his head and spoke firmly, "Molly, we need to consider it because there's a very real chance that our youngest boy is now a girl. I hate to consider it, but we need to. Ronald needs to learn to accept his new state. There is no harm in him learning what it means to be a girl, it might improve his chances of finding a wife if a cure is found."

"But Arthur-" Molly began only for a scream to ring out.

"Ronald!" They both ran upstairs and found Ronald staring at his bed, "What's wrong?"

"I-i'm bleeding!" Ronald's high pitch shriek rang through the air.

Molly rushed over to him, "Where?"

"M-my..." Ronald lifted up the blanket and Molly sighed softly.

Arthur shook his head, "I'll leave you to deal with this, Molly. I should get back to work."

Arthur left and Molly began helping Ronald while cursing inwardly. It was all Zerina's fault. If she hadn't come back or hadn't disappeared, they wouldn't be in this mess. The girl would be dating her son and the family vault would be growing larger, but no she had to disappear and reappear years later with a husband in tow. If Molly ever got her hands on the little bitch, she'd kill her in the most painful way possible.

* * *

 _~Waylaid, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina shivered lightly and frowned. Luna looked at her curiously, "Is something wrong, Zerina?"

"No, Cubling," Zerina shook her head and put the scarf she'd been looking at down, "Someone must be thinking of killing me,"

Luna looked slightly startled by that as Zerina picked up another scarf and began looking it over, "Why would you think that?"

Zerina glanced at her before returning her attention to the scarf in her hands, "A shiver went down my spine and I recognized that it was the one where someone is thinking about killing me."

"You can tell?" Luna squeaked softly earning a nod.

"After awhile, you tend to learn the difference between shivers," Zerina shrugged while placing the scarf in her basket, "You done?"

"Y-yeah," Luna shook her head and put that down as another weird thing Zerina could do.

She had quite a long list already and knew that it would just get longer as time went on. Smiling slightly, Luna decided that she didn't mind it.

* * *

 _~Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, 1994~_

Lucius looked over at his wife, "Draco seemed stronger last night"

"Agreed," Narcissa smiled at Lucius, "It seems that meditation is good for him,"

Lucius nodded with a sigh, "Do you think we should ally ourselves with them?"

Narcissa thought about it before murmuring, "Trafalgar is stronger and her allies seem to be as well. She's teaching Draco and his friends. While Trafalgar is a wild card, I'm sure that we can benefit from an alliance with her even if it's a short one. From what I saw during the ball, Trafalgar's bonded is the one we'd have to talk to."

Lucius lifted up his coffee cup and took a drink as he thought about it. They hadn't been able to speak with either of the Trafalgar's during the ball due to multiple politicians attempting to get their attention and the duo disappearing in the garden that had been set up. By the time many of the adults were drunk and they were able to approach them, the two had spoken to Professor McGonagall and left. They hadn't returned which made Lucius realize that the two had went home. Lucius turned his thoughts to how the two handled themselves while speaking with various Ministers and Lords. Trafalgar Law held himself like he had power in spades and knew how to use it. Zerina had acted politely while speaking to the various women that accompanied their husbands. When the two had finished speaking to those that approached them, they'd spoken to one another for a short while before either being approached again or escaping onto the dance floor. It was clear that Zerina didn't have much patience with the various wives that approached her and it only seemed to thin the longer the night wore on. Lucius was somewhat glad that the duo had left when they did. Setting down his coffee cup as he came to a decision, Lucius informed his wife, "I think we should enter a tentative alliance with them. I want Draco to give us as much information as possible."

"I'll write him," Narcissa stood up and kissed Lucius on the cheek, "I think we're doing the right thing, this time around,"

With that said, Narcissa walked away. Lucius watched her leave and sighed softly while turning his attention to the peacocks outside. He hoped that she was right and this wasn't a mistake. The mark on his arm seemed to burn as he thought that. He glanced down at the carefully concealed mark. He'd already made too many which had cost his family greatly. The thought of what had happened made him grimace and inwardly curse at his foolishness. He wouldn't make the same mistake this time. He would make sure of that.

* * *

 _~Large room, A decrepit mansion, England, 1994~_

Voldemort eyed the man that bowed before him, "And you're certain of this?"

"Yes, Master," The hooded brown cloak shifted, "I've told you all that Ashwinder has told us,"

"So the brat's husband has a power that no one recognizes and can't figure out how to disrupt," Voldemort smiled thinly, "It seems that I will have to change my plans a little and add him into them. We might have use of him," Voldemort nodded to himself before focusing on the hooded man, "Return to the department of mysteries. I want you to keep a close eye on what information your fellows uncover. If you have the chance, I want you to get a sample of the power that was used on Skeeter,"

"Yes, Master," The man stood and left Voldemort alone.

Voldemort leaned back against Nagini as the snake hissed softly, _"*What are you planning, Masssster?*"_

 _"*We can usssse the man that the brat hassss married,*"_ Voldemort was a bit angry that the information was only just getting to him, _"*If we can get him onto our sssside, I can jusssst have him bring the brat to me,*"_

 _"*What if he issss loyal to her assss a mate sssssshould be?*"_ Nagini asked while looking at her master carefully.

 _"*Then I will torture him and ussse that to break the brat'ssss sssspirit,*"_ Voldemort could only imagine the look on the brat's face when she saw the tortured form of her beloved.

Nagini hissed softly though said nothing as she left her master in his thoughts. For all that her master had modified her, she was still a snake and still knew the basic laws of the animal kingdoms. One's mate was a sacred thing for all that snakes tended to not have a life long one. They still understood that the species that chose one mate for life would do anything to protect their mate. Nagini hoped her master wouldn't force her to harm the man that was bonded to the Summoner. The instinctive fear all magical beings had ingrained inside of them at the thought of harming a Summoner's bonded rang through her. If the Summoner saw it, the being in question would cease to exist. She knew that her master was already slated to die. The piece of his soul inside of her body told of that much. She hoped that in death the Mother would be kind to her.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up as Law sat down on the bed next to her, "Law?"

He was frowning slightly making her wonder if something was wrong. Law settled his hand on her still flat stomach and spoke softly, "I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

Zerina smiled softly and reminded him, "I still need to do things at Hogwarts and I need to watch over Luna."

"It doesn't change the fact that you'll be hundreds of miles away from me and the crew if something bad happens," Law ran his fingers over the bare skin of her stomach and she shivered slightly, "I don't like it,"

"I'll have Edric and Cole with me," Zerina reached up and cupped his cheek, "My summons are just one call away and with the floo, you can just ask McGonagall if you can see me," Law's eyes closed as she ran her thumb over his cheek, "I won't let anything or anyone harm me while I'm there. I promise you that,"

Law sighed and moved his hand before laying down beside her. He pulled her against his chest and muttered, "I still don't like it. I'd rather have easy access to you."

Zerina hummed softly and said, "I could ask McGonagall for an office of my own with a floo connection. I'm sure she'll agree since it will mean that I can return home without needing to bother her."

"Ask her tomorrow," Law moved until he was hovering over her, "I want to make sure everyone knows your mine even if I'm not there,"

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina groaned softly as fire erupted in the middle of her bedroom. Law sat up beside her and spoke to the phoenix as Zerina pressed her slightly cold nose against his side, "Solaris-ya, I do hope you have a damn good reason for coming here so early in the morning."

 _"My apologies,"_ Solaris flew to perch on Law's wardrobe while looking at Zerina, " _I've recently found the location of another Horcrux, but cannot get it as the place it is hidden is very small. If it weren't for that, I would have brought it here,"_

"So you want me to get up and go with you to wherever the stupid soul piece is?" Zerina's voice held a sleepy rumble and the glare she was giving the phoenix told the other two in the room just what she thought of that idea.

Solaris gave a breathy sigh, _"If I could wait until a later time, I would have, but there is a small problem."_

Zerina blinked at him before sighing softly as Law asked, "What kind of problem?"

Law's eyes had narrowed into slits and gave off a faint glow. He wasn't amused by the thought of Zerina being in danger. Solaris cleared his throat, _"The place is watched during most of the day and the night. We currently only have an hour before the watchers will return."_

Zerina let out a soft groan before dragging herself out of bed, "Can I just have Gabriel burn the shit hole down?"

Solaris let out a small trill of laughter, _"I think that would be a splendid idea. We will have to be careful or someone will see the smoke given off by the fire."_

Zerina shrugged lightly and began to pull on some clothes. Law followed her and soon the duo were dressed. Zerina yawned softly as she picked up her staff and Law hefted Kikoku onto his shoulder. Solaris flew over to Zerina and settled onto her shoulder. Zerina grabbed Law's hand and Solaris took them away in a burst of warm fire.

* * *

 _~Abandoned Shack,_ _Little Hangleton_ _, England, 1994~_

When the fire cleared, Zerina and Law found themselves standing in front of a gate that sat before a dinky little shack. Zerina felt her stomach twist as she sensed the sickened magic woven all over the property. The shack itself made her want to hurl even from this distance. The twisted feel of the horcrux was tied to the feel of death. The fact she could sense necromatic magic twisting around in various places only made her stomach turn further. It was all she could do to keep herself from throwing up. Solaris trilled lightly, _"Zerina, I take it that you can feel the magic on this place."_

Zerina nodded weakly as she planted her staff into the ground and covered her mouth. Law rubbed her back while giving Solaris a small glare. Solaris didn't mind the glare as he knew it was well deserved. Zerina took a deep breath and uncovered her mouth, "Let's get this over with."

She summoned Gabriel and the angel looked at her, "You called, Zerina."

Zerina tried to smile at him as she gestured to the shack, "Can you destroy that place? A soul piece is inside of there and the whole place is laced with magic of a twisted kind. I don't want to even think of what would happen if someone just wandered into that place."

Gabriel nodded as he turned to the shack, "No problem."

Gabriel held out one of his hands and his wings began to glow. He took a deep breath before speaking in a language that only Solaris and Zerina understood if only barely. Fire streamed out of his hand in a flash of bright gold and white. The sheer warmth those flames gave off made Zerina and Law wish that they weren't wearing jackets. When the stream of fire ended and all that remained was ash, Gabriel turned to Zerina with a tired smile. Zerina grinned at him, "Thank you Gabriel."

"It's no trouble," Gabriel yawned softly, "I'm going to return home now. I need to recharge after that," He paused before suggesting, "Why don't you have Erebus do the next few? I'm sure he'd enjoy having you summon him,"

Zerina nodded while trying to ignore the pang of guilt that appeared, "Of course, I'll see you later Gabriel."

He nodded and faded from the world. Zerina sighed deeply and Law asked, "Rina-ya is there something wrong?"

"I'm feeling a bit guilty about Gabriel is all," Zerina stood up straighter as she felt the ting of death still in the area, "What the hell?"

Zerina grabbed her staff before forcing the gate open as Law asked, "What's going on?"

"I think," Zerina picked her way across the charred earth, "That the idiot of a dark lord used one of Death's gifts as a container for his soul piece,"

Zerina began to dig through the ash and found a black stone with the symbol of the Hallows on it. She held it up and Law stared at it, "The Resurrection stone."

Solaris spoke as the two stare at the stone, _"We should leave as soon as possible. The smoke created by the fire will have been seen by now."_

"Right," Zerina put the stone into her pocket and grabbed Law's hand before Solaris took them away in a bust of flames.

 **End of chapter. The final Hollow was found!**

 **Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GreenDrkness: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. You'll see. Thanks!**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. I might read it even if Kingdom Hearts isn't one of my** **favorites.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! Partly for you, you did remind me that he needed some love! Yup! I did have to close up the little plot hole with the minister back in chapter 14. Some of that is in this chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Hm...I'll count that as a win.**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! With Horizon, you can't really assume they're there to help. Glad you liked it.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one too.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. If you look back into chapter 14, you might actually see that Horizon was there. They will be making more appearances, but those will be few in number. I'm pretty sure that I didn't. There won't be any Omakes in this story, the Halloween special was just that.**

 **draco7347: Thanks for the review! Here's the next one, tell me what you think.**

 **I do believe the plot just thickened a bit don't you think. The Horizon clan will be making an appearance soon enough and I will be putting up the first chapter of the Omake!Style story up between tomorrow and Thursday! See you all next week!**


	30. Chapter Thirty:I don't wanna return, Zer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Thirty:I don't wanna return, Zerina scares the shit out of Hermione, The harpy and the kitsune, and an argument occurs

Aka: Plot happens.

* * *

 _~Luna's Room, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna stared at her packed trunk and swallowed. Helem looked up at her curiously, "Meow?"

With a soft sigh, Luna sat down on her bed, "I don't really want to return to Hogwarts."

"Meow?" Helem nuzzled against her and purred softly as she scratched behind his ears.

Luna smiled softly, "I want to see my friends and continue learning, but I don't want to deal with my house. I'll still be an outsider no matter what."

"Meow," Helem purred out as he pressed close to her.

"But then again," Luna picked him up and cudled him against her chest, "I have you and Zerina will watch out for me,"

A knock on the door sounded and Bepo poked his head inside, "Luna, Z-chan sent me up to tell you that it's time for breakfast."

"Right," Luna stood up and Helem climbed onto her should.

Bepo held the door open for her and closed it when she'd exited the room, "You know that if you talk to Z-chan, she'll figure out something for you."

"How did you-" Luna began as she stared at the mink in shock.

Bepo's ears twitched and he pointed at them, "Enhanced hearing. Besides, you shouldn't keep stuff like that bottled up. It isn't good for you."

"I-i guess," Luna shook her head lightly.

Bepo patted her on the head and walked down the stairs, "Breakfast time."

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked at Luna as the teen walked into her room, "Ready to go back to school?"

Luna looked at Zerina for a few moments before shaking her head and admitting, "I don't really want to."

"Why?" Zerina looked at her in concern and moved over to Luna as she noticed the lack of the blonde's trunk.

Helem was curled up on Luna's shoulder and nuzzling against her. Luna sighed softly, "Because I'm an outsider in my house and the school. Sure, I have Hermione and the other's, but it doesn't change the fact that my housemates constantly call me things and steal my stuff."

"Have you spoken to your head of house?" Zerina asked earning a shake of Luna's head and she sighed, "Luna, you need to tell him,"

"I know, but it won't do anything. It'll make things worse for me," Luna rubbed at her eyes as she felt tears well up, "I don't want that to happen,"

Zerina was silent for a few moments before saying, "Then, you won't stay in your house. After school, you'll be coming home with me."

"B-but isn't that against the rules?" Luna stared up at her and Zerina placed her hand on Luna's head.

Zerina offered her a mischevious grin that reminded Luna of her transformation, "Well, I am a pirate and I don't have to listen to rules unless my captain tells me to, so fuck those rules of yours. I won't leave you to the jackles that are surely waiting for you in that shitty tower."

Luna found herself smiling and nodding to Zerina. Zerina let out a soft laugh before looking at Edric as he commented, "And you're a member of the crew. We don't abandon one of our own even if they fuck up."

"Right," Zerina grabbed Luna's hand, "So ready to go show those fuckers that rules don't meet shit when it comes to us?"

Luna giggled softly and nodded, "I guess we can try."

Zerina and Edric laughed with Zerina shouting, "We courrupted Luna!"

A cheer rang out from all over the house before they headed towards the floo. Cole jumped onto Zerina's shoulder and asked, "Do you have the supplies you need for classes?"

Luna paused then shook her head prompting Zerina to call out, "Fin," The elf appeared, "Can you get Luna's trunk for me?" As the elf disappears, Luna looked at Zerina curiously, "I'll keep your trunk with me and you can get whatever you need from it. Okay?"

"Yeah," Fin appeared and handed over the trunk, "Thank you,"

"No problem, Mistress Luna," Fin bowed lightly before popping away.

"Now, we go," Floo powder was distributed and they were off.

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall looked up as the floo flashed green and three people exited the fire place. While she knew of the kitsune that was Zerina's familiar, the cat was a diffrent story. McGonagall didn't know what kind of cat it was, but she could tell it was magic in nature. Zerina grinned at her, "Hello, Professor."

"Zerina," McGonagall greeted her while eyeing the cat Luna was holding, "Might I know why Ms. Lovegood has a cat that is no doubt magical?"

Zerina plopped down in the seat across from her desk, "Well, Luna needed a familiar to help with her magic and over break, I took her to get one. Helem, her familiar's name, is a special breed of cat known as a mist cat specifically of a subspecies known as dream mist," McGonagall frowned as she had never heard of such a creature, "Mist cats in general tend to hide themselves from most, so they're not well known."

"I see," McGonagall sighed softly, "I suppose she'll need to have him near her?"

"Yes," Zerina nodded lightly, "I also have a few things I need to speak with you about,"

"Of course," McGonagall turned to Luna, "Ms. Lovegood please drop your things off at the tower before you go-"

Zerina cut her off, "Actually," McGonagall looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes and had a feeling that she wouldn't really like what the Summoner was about to say, "Part of what I need to speak to you about deals with that little fact."

McGonagall didn't like hearing that, "Zerina what exactly is this about?"

"Luna doesn't feel at home with her house and is in fact bullied by a majority of them," McGonagall opened her mouth to protest only for Zerina to hold up her hand, "Professor, you do not know what goes on in the house of the Ravens and I'm pretty sure most of the students know when to act like they're good little children. When the teachers are gone, I'm fairly sure that quite a few students get bullied or bully their fellow students. Cole has witnessed a few such instances and informed me. I had been planning on bringing this to you when I had more proof of the matter, but Luna informing me of what happens in the raven's house is making me come forward,"

McGonagall looked at Luna, "Ms. Lovegood, if you were being bullied, why didn't you tell someone?"

"What would have happened?" Luna retorted while cuddling Helem close, "I'm just one person and I'm known as loony to most of the school. My house mates would deny everything. Even with my friends, my pleas most likely would have ended up being ignored because the teachers are too busy," Luna glared at McGonagall which surprised the professor, "'Mione and my other fourth year friends told me about what happened in their first year. You brushed them off and Neville nearly died trying to keep the stone safe,"

Zerina looked at Luna sharply and the teen nodded to her. Zerina settled back knowing that she would be getting that story from Luna, "As you can see Professor," Zerina said earning McGonagall's attention once more, "Luna doesn't feel safe and has reason to be. She won't be withdrawing from school, but she will be going home everyday with me and returning in the morning. I will keep her things with me while she's in classes and I'm helping students out."

"That is against the rules," McGonagall pointed out earning a sharp laugh from both Zerina and the snake-like man standing behind her chair.

Zerina shook her head in amusement, "Professor, I'm only going to say this once. I do not give a fuck about the rules and as a Summoner, I can break them as a I see fit. As my Serian, Luna holds the same power as me when it comes to the rules. Even without that power, I won't allow Luna to be somewhere she isn't happy and content to be."

McGonagall knew that she wouldn't win this argument and sighed softly, "Alright. I'll inform her head of house."

"Thank you," Zerina turned to Luna, "Why don't you go see Hermione and the others? I'm sure they've missed you and would love to meet Helem,"

"Okay," Luna nodded with a soft smile, "I'll see you in a few hours," She nodded to McGonagall, "Good bye,"

With that, Luna left and Cole followed her out after Zerina tapped his side lightly. Zerina leaned back against her chair, "Now, I believe we can move onto the other matters at hand..."

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Everyone looked up from their last minute check on the homework they were given over break as the door opened. Luna walked inside with Cole sitting on her shoulder and an odd looking cat in her arms. The kitsune and the cat were looking at the room around them in shock as Luna smiled at them, "Hey guys."

"Luna!" Ginny was out of her seat and rushing over to embrace the seer in seconds.

Both Cole and the cat got out of the way, Ginny smashed into Luna and hugged her for all that she was worth. Luna hugged Ginny back and buried her face in the red head's shoulder, "I missed you."

"We all missed you," Ginny whispered to her in reply while pulling back to look over her, "Luna, you look a lot better,"

"Zerina fixed my diet and made my magic easier to keep under control," Luna blushed softly, "I-i had a lot of fun over break even with missing Daddy,"

"Are you better now?" Astoria asked only for Daphne to smack her upside the head.

The blonde hissed, "You do not ask that question to someone that recently lost someone."

"Sorry," Astoria glared at her sister in return, "Do not hit me,"

Daphne shook her head while Luna nodded, "It still hurts, but it's getting easier."

"So," Fred grinned at her, "How-"

"Was your-" George continued.

"Break?" They finished together.

Luna smiled softly as she walked over to the table with Ginny. Helem jumped onto her lap once she got seat and Cole perched on her seat, "It was completely insane at some points, but also amazingly nice. Before I start though, I want you all to meet Helem," She picked Helem up and placed him on the table in front of her which wasn't completely covered in papers like every other visible part of the table, "He's my familiar..."

* * *

 _~Empty Office, First floor, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina eyed the office as McGonagall allowed her inside. It was small, but she didn't mind it. The office was furnished with a medium sized desk, a pair of book shelves, a few chairs, and an a small end table. All of them were made of oak and smelt faintly of furnishes polish and cleaning products revealing that the room had just been cleaned. A rug sat before the medium sized fire place and was a soft cream color. With a flick of her wrist, the trio of windows opened and allowed the rather smelly scent of cleaning products to drift out. Zerina nodded to herself and turned to look at McGonagall as Edric walked inside carrying Luna's trunk, "This will work."

"Good," McGonagall walked over to the fire place and tapped it with her wand making it shine bright gold for a few moments, "I've opened up the floo and will have the elves make sure you get floo powder,"

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Zerina settled in the comfortable chair behind the desk, "You have no idea how much easier things will be now,"

McGonagall nodded to her, "I'll be in my office though I do feel the need to ask if Ms. Lovegood was able to do her assignments. While we are willing to allow her an extension if needed due to her grief, we would rather not have to."

"I made sure she spent time working on each assignment a little each day after the first few days," Zerina had used that time to further her relationship with the teen as well as gauge Luna's mental state, "She completed them yesterday and I looked them over for her,"

"I will inform the other teachers," McGonagall turned to leave.

Zerina hesitated for a few moments before calling out, "Professor," McGonagall paused and turned her head to look at Zerina, "I am aware that my allies and I haven't been as cooperative which has put stress on you. I apologize for it even if we see it as necessary to protect each other."

McGonagall was silent for a few moments before replying, "You're in a world that you've been absent from since you were so very young. I can see that it is hard on you and know that your attempting to find your place in this world. Your allies and friends are doing the same. I accept your apology and hope that once everything is over, we can speak and I can hopefully tell you about your parents if you're willing."

"One day, but not any time soon," Zerina told her, "I haven't allowed Sirius or Remus to tell me any stories yet. Once I do, I will inform you and hope that you can give me a second view point on whatever they tell me," Zerina offered her a wry smile, "If you wish to know my reasons, you can ask Sirius,"

"I think I will," McGonagall left the room, "I will see you another time,"

Edric spoke for the first time since they arrived at Hogwarts that day, "I'm a bit surprised your offering her an olive branch. One that isn't to be used yet, but an olive branch none the less."

Zerina was silent for a few moments as she removed her fedora and set it on her new desk, "We've been pushing her and she's very stressed. Even if I do not know her, I know that she was close to my parents here. Even if I don't want to know about them just yet, I do not wish to alienate one of the people that can give me a good view on them when the time comes for me to learn of my birth family."

Edric nodded and smiled as he mused, "That's smart of you."

Zerina shrugged lightly, "Maybe."

* * *

 _~Zerina's new Office, First floor, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Luna walked into the office and found Zerina sitting at her desk writing something. Cole jumped off her shoulder and darted over to Zerina. Zerina waved her hand and Cole began to float briefly before landing on Zerina's desk. He settled into a sitting position on the side of her desk. Edric smiled at Luna, "How was your first day back?"

"It was nice," Luna sat down with Helem in her lap, "We all just talked about our break while they were doing homework," Luna looked at Zerina, "Hermione want's to know when we're going to start those lessons,"

Zerina hummed softly and tapped her pen against the warm wood of her desk, "I think we'll start them on the day that you all have a free period."

Luna thought over what she knew about everyone's schedule's before saying, "I think we all have Wednesday or Tuesday, but I'll need to ask the others."

"Tell me when you get the answer," Zerina resumed her writing, "Almost ready to go home?"

Luna's breath caught in her throat and Zerina looked up at her in concern. Edric stood up and walked over to her, "You alright, Luna?"

Luna shook her head, "Yeah. I...Is it odd that I'm starting to see the Den as my home?"

"Nope," Edric shook his head as Zerina nodded in agreement to what he'd said, "It only took me a few days to feel like the sub was home,"

"It took me a roughly a month to feel the same," Zerina shrugged lightly, "But seeing the Den as home, it warms my heart to know that you feel that way," Zerina offered Luna the same warm smile that always made her feel warm and happy, "The Den will always be your home no matter what. Even if you leave for awhile, you will always find your way back home,"

Luna smiled at her, "I-i'm glad."

"Good," Zerina returned her attention to her writing before stopping and standing up as she placed her pen down, "I'm finished what I needed to do. We should probably head home now. We have thirty minutes before Dinner and I want to make sure those idiots haven't destroyed the house,"

Luna giggled softly, "You never know with Shachi and the others. Luffy's there and Shanks with their crews, so something might've happened."

"Don't remind me," Zerina groaned softly.

Edric smiled as they all got ready to head home, "Well we'll see if they did something stupid soon enough."

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Law kissed her deeply as they laid on their bed together. When he pulled back, he kept his fingers on the back of her neck, "It was weird not having you around most of the day."

Zerina hummed softly and laid her head on his shoulder, "You did get some work done, right?"

"Yes though not as much as I would have gotten done had you been here," Law pressed a kiss to the curve of her shoulder as his fingers ran down her back earning a slight shiver from Zerina.

Zerina let out a slightly breathless laugh, "I only keep the boys from bothering you too much."

"It still helps," Law nipped the skin under his lips and Zerina squeaked softly earning a low chuckle from him as he lapped at the abused area.

Zerina rolled her eyes and pushed her self up while placing her hands on either side of his head, "Bepo can do that."

"He doesn't do it as well as you do," Law ran his fingers down her shoulders and watched as her eyes closed as he settled his hand on her sides.

Zerina smiled softly, "Admit that you just missed me."

"Is that an order?" Law swiftly shifted their positions and pinned her hands above her head.

Zerina's smile turned into a mischievous grin, "And if it was?"

"I'd have to punish you," Law's voice took on a husky tone as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her's, "Subordinates shouldn't give their captain orders,"

"You'll have to punish me," Zerina practically purred at him as her eyes darkened with lust and want, "I did give you an order,"

Law chuckled darkly and kissed his way down to her neck where he nipped the sensitive skin earning a soft yip from Zerina. He marveled at the sound she'd just produced. While he'd heard it before, it still shocked him that she could make that sound in human form. Law shook it off and continued to nip at her neck. As he pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat, he murmured, "I did miss you."

Zerina hummed softly making the flesh under his lips vibrate slightly, "I'm glad that you admitted that."

"But it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to punish you," Law was pleased that she'd chosen to go to bed nude as it made everything easier for him.

Zerina shivered and couldn't wait to see what he did. She knew that she'd curse him at multiple points, but the end result was always worth the massive amount of teasing he put her through.

* * *

 _~Zerina's new Office, First floor, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked up from the book she was looking over when a knock sounded on the door. Humming softly to herself, she called out, "Come in."

She was slightly surprised to see Hermione walk into the room with Luna following her. The former was dripping wet and a glance outside told her that it was raining sleet. Luna moved over to the seat she'd claimed as she said, "Hermione had herbology."

That took away the confusion Zerina had been feeling over why the girl had been outside, Zerina waved a hand at Hermione and willed her magic to do as she asked, _"_ **Dry off.** "

Hermione was almost instantly dried and the teen offered her a thankful smile, "Thank you, Zerina."

"No problem. I can't have any of my students getting sick when I can prevent it," Zerina waved her hand, "So what can I do for you on this oh so dreary day?"

Luna giggled softly while Hermione cracked a smile. The girl took a seat on the chair across from Zerina, "My friends and I believe it's time to show you where we spend a majority of time when we're not in class or in our common rooms."

Zerina hummed softly, "This place must be quite amazing if you've kept it a secret for so long, but why reveal it to me now?"

"Since you'll be teaching us, we want to make sure you have everything you need," Hermione began to explain, "It will also allow you to find us easier," Hermione hesitated for a few moments, "Not all of us want to do this, but we've realized that we need help if we want to succeed in our plans. By showing you this room, we can have a safe place to share information while also allowing us to control the setting more than we could normally," Hermione took a deep breath, "We are extending more of our trust and hope that you keep the room a secret,"

"I will," Zerina had a feeling that this was the reason that they hadn't told her before, "I assume that the more secretive and wary members of your group are protesting this?"

"Yes, but they realize that we need to extend a bit of our trust in order for you to give us enough of yours to teach us everything you can," Hermione looked at her with a severe expression on her face, "All of us have realized that some magics out there would be devastating in the hands of the wrong person. We need to know everything that you can teach us in order to protect both ourselves and those we love. We want to change things and in order to do that, we need as much knowledge as possible,"

Zerina sighed softly, "I had a feeling that you would be coming to me with this," Zerina turned her head and looked out of the window, "Hermione, you need to understand that I cannot teach certain magics," Zerina held up a hand before Hermione could protest, "I'm glad that you realize just what certain magics can do, but you have to realize something. Some of the magics that you can learn are too powerful for me to teach you. They have consequences that in many situations would prove dire to the user. Even I, a Summoner, won't use some of these magics because of the price I would have to pay. Every magic has it's price and the more powerful the magic is, the higher the price."

"We know that-" Hermione began only for Zerina to turn her head and glare at her.

The Summoner's power brushed over her and Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the silver in Zerina's eyes. It felt like something was gripping her throat and pressing down on her chest making it impossible to breath. The sheer iciness running through the power made Hermione feel colder than she'd ever felt before. Even the dementors that had been guarding the school during second year hadn't made it feel this cold. When Zerina spoke, her voice held a power that demanded that Hermione shut the fuck up and listen to her, "Hermione, I will not teach you magics that will fucking kill you or cripple you the moment you stop using them. I will only teach you what will not render you into a fucking mundane. The magic that you're asking me to teach you will fucking do that," Zerina's voice was cold and Hermione felt a cold sweat break out on her skin, "The only reason anyone should learn those magics is if something is about to tear the entire world to pieces or slaughter an entire population."

Hermione managed to choke out, "W-why d-do y-you k-know t-them?"

Zerina's power let out and Hermione gasped for air. She rubbed at her throat and looked at Zerina. Surprise ran through her upon seeing the look in Zerina's eyes, the Summoner looked both scared and resigned, "Because if something should happen and someone attempts to kill my people once again, I need to be able to attempt to stop them."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked softly reminding Hermione of her presence.

Zerina sighed deeply, "A primordial clan known as Horizon. The Horizon clan was created by Gaia to keep the balance however they see fit. In total, the Horizon clan has twenty members and each keep one part of the balance in the world. They help create chaos if it's needed. In short, they help people make progress," Zerina took a deep breath, "One of their members, Octavia, will slaughter an entire people without any hint of remorse. She will kill every man, woman, and child unless her brother stops her," Zerina looked at them seriously, "Octavia nearly made Summoner's extinct. If it weren't for her brother, I have a feeling that we wouldn't exist anymore."

"B-but wouldn't that break the balance?" Hermione gasped softly.

"Another magic would rise to take the Summoner's place," Zerina leaned back into her chair, "No matter what magic there is, it can be replaced by another if it's rendered extinct. The only reason Summoner magic isn't extinct here is because of the magic back home. If Summoner's had been fully eradicated as Octavia most likely wished, I wouldn't exist or I would have an equally powerful magic at my disposal,"

"T-that means if our people fuck up here..." Hermione trailed off and Zerina nodded, "Oh no..."

Zerina offered Hermione a reassuring smile, "You guys are fine for now. Horizon is watching for sure, but I'm sure you'll manage to do what you're planning and make the magical world great again."

Hermione nodded lightly, "So you won't be teaching us the magic that can take down Horizon?"

"No. They would probably kill me if I tired," Zerina settled a hand on her stomach, "And I have too many reasons at the moment to avoid that,"

"Alright, but you will teach us what you can?" Hermione asked and Zerina nodded, "Good. I need to go get ready for my next class, so bye for now,"

Hermione left and Zerina stared after her. It was quite clear that the girl was shaken and Zerina felt slightly bad for her. Glancing at Luna, Zerina noted that she was shaken as well though whether it was from her display of power or the new information, Zerina didn't know. Offering Luna a smile as the door closed behind Hermione, Zerina asked, "You going to be okay?"

"Y-yeah," Luna offered her a shaky smile, "I-it's just a lot of information to get not to mention the reminder of the power you have,"

Zerina rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Sorry, Cubling. It's another topic that kinda sets me off. I'm actually surprised I managed to speak of both Horizon and Octavia."

"They scare you?" Luna asked curiously.

"Octavia does," Zerina set her hand down onto her desk, "Horizon is stressful to think about,"

"If they exist, why don't they destroy the World Government?" Luna asked making Zerina pause.

Zerina frowned softly, "I don't know. They might just be waiting for something to happen or they've interfered, but the effects haven't been made clear just yet," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "They could also be using the World Government to force things to change, but I can't be too sure. With Horizon, we never know what's going on until they want us to know."

Luna shook her head and got out the homework she'd been given just a little while ago, "I'm going to do some homework."

Realizing that Luna wanted to put the matter behind her, Zerina gratefully nodded, "If you need help, you only need to ask."

Luna offered her a smile before asking, "Where's Shachi and Penguin?"

"They headed back home to get Bepo to take over," Zerina yawned lightly before picking up her book, "Are you excited to start training with your friends?"

Luna nodded with a slight smile, "It'll be interesting."

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina looked over the room and whistled softly as a soft breeze wafted through the air, "Nice. The amount of magic in here is giving me a slight headache, but very nice. Who created this place?"

Hermione and Luna were busy staring at the forest that Zerina had created. The trees towered above them and their leaves tinted the sunlight a soft green. They were huge around the middle and covered in moss. The forest floor was filled with scattered leaves. A heady scent filled the air that neither could place. Zerina letting out a soft laugh broke their awed daze and Hermione said, "No ones really sure. Some people say it was Ravenclaw and other's say it was Hufflepuff."

"Either way, the magic weaved into this room is amazing," Zerina's eyes closed and she looked peaceful.

Cole and Bepo seemed to share Zerina's sentiments. Cole was just like Zerina and Bepo looked around in amazement. Luna asked the question on both teens minds, "What place is this?"

"Home," Zerina and Cole murmured softly.

Zerina opened her eyes slowly, "This is the forest surrounding the entrance to the summon plane back on Keller island. No matter what time of year, the forest was always green and warm. It was as if death could never touch that place no matter how hard it tried."

The longing that seeped into Zerina's voice echoed through the air and made the teens look at her in concern. Bepo spoke up softly, "Z-chan do you ever want to return to Keller island?"

"Some day, yeah," Zerina looked at the bear and smiled a sad smile, "It was the place I was raised and called home until you guys came to get me. I just want to see it sometimes if only to show my child when he/she finally comes into this world," Zerina sighed softly as Hermione stared at her in shock, "I will never regret leaving Keller island, but I will always miss it,"

"Y-you're pregnant?" Hermione asked earning a nod from Zerina, "How far along are you?"

"I was pregnant when Dumbledore dragged me here. The old bastard is both lucky he's dead and the fact that it was still too early on for my kid to be affected by the harsh travel," Zerina took a deep breath to calm the anger that welled up, "As for how far along I am, I'm about three months give or take a few days. I have a few weeks before I start showing and around four to five months left before my kid comes,"

"Wait aren't pregnancy's supposed to be nine months?" Hermione asked earning a soft snort.

"Summoner's and those giving birth to Summoner children only need seven to eight months for our kids to fully develop," Zerina was still slightly bothered by the subject though it was easier knowing that the advanced medical magic in this world would make things a lot safer, "The magic both inside of the Summoner and our children make things develop faster. It's also part of the reason why it's dangerous,"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked only for Zerina to shake her head.

"I'm not really comfortable with the subject, so I don't want to talk about it anymore," Hermione was quick to agree even if she want to know, "If you want, I can give you a book on the subject though I hope that you will keep it to yourself,"

"Of course," Hermione was glad that her questions could be answered though it did bring up a few more, "What about seers?"

"Seers generally take ten to twelve months," Zerina didn't mind the change in conversation as it was one that she'd been needing to discuss with Luna, "They develop a lot slower and are generally very small when born even with the extra months inside the womb," Zerina tapped her chin, "I think that between Summoners, Beast mages, and Seers, the Seers have a much less dangerous pregnancy. Beast Summoner's are just above Seers though below Summoners on the danger level. The most a Seer has to worry about is the actual birth if only because of the magical backlash that occurs due to the child's stressed emotions during the birth. It is still pretty dangerous though," Zerina then admitted, "It makes me glad that Dumbledore pulled me here if only because of my pregnancy,"

"Why?" Luna asked while looking slightly green.

Zerina mentally snickered at her Serian's dislike of the topic before answering the question, "Because of the advanced medical magic here. It makes pregnancies much safer," Zerina smiled sheepishly, "Back home, we tend to develop other magics like fighting magics."

"That's a bit one sided," Hermione commented earning a soft laugh.

"Trust me, I know," Zerina yawned softly, "Well, I do know that I'm going to be spending time in here. By the way, what day is good to train?"

"Wednesday is fine as is Saturday," Hermione informed her, "We all need Sunday for a break,"

"Sunday is a day of rest," Zerina smiled slightly, "That works, I might have all of you travel to the Den on Sundays once it get's warmer,"

"Alright," Hermione would mention it to everyone later.

"Now I do believe it's time we head home," Zerina told Luna and Bepo.

The two nodded and the group left the room. Hermione split off from them after hugging Luna and telling the girl that she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

* * *

 _~Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

They'd just finished walking down the stairs when the doors swung open and a plump red haired woman walked in. Luna stiffened and gasped softly, "That's Ronald and the twin's mother. What is she doing here?"

Zerina glanced at Luna and felt herself tense at the wariness in her eyes. Zerina returned her attention to the woman and noted that she'd seen her before. She tried to recall when she had just as McGonagall spoke from the stairs, "Molly, I thought you'd be attempting to help Ronald."

"I think it's time for hi-her to come back to school," Molly seemed to grit her teeth as she focused on the Professor, "Arthur believes it's for a the best as we have no idea when they'll find a cure,"

"I'm sure one will be found soon enough," Minerva tried to soothe the woman, "After all, we did manage to find some books containing potion recipes that seem to mimic whatever caused Ronald to transform,"

Zerina blinked and spoke drawing the attention of both women, "If the cure hasn't been found just yet, I would assume that someone decided to make a potion that causes similar effects to the ones in those books I showed you."

McGonagall nodded lightly while Molly looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Who are you and what do you know of the situation?"

"Professor McGonagall came to me when it occurred and I helped her find the books containing the potions," Zerina turned her head towards the harpy-like woman, "My name is Zerina Trafalgar-"

"You!" Molly screeched and drew her wand.

Zerina reflexively brought up her hand and sent a bolt of magic at the woman, **"Disarm."**

Molly's wand went flying and Cole quickly grabbed it with his magic. Zerina took the wand and tossed it to McGonagall as the Professor shouted, "Molly! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Everything that happened is because of that little bitch!" The woman practically screamed as she pointed at Zerina, "If she'd been a good little girl and did as was planned, my family wouldn't be in this situation!"

Zerina's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "I will not be controlled by the likes of you."

The woman sneered at her, "You can't talk to your betters like that, you little whore!"

Bepo and Cole growled darkly as Zerina's eyes flashed silver. Zerina's chain vibrated softly revealing that her summons didn't like those words either. McGonagall raised a hand, "Molly, I suggest that you calm down before something happens."

The woman snorted softly, "It's not like the bitch can do anything."

"I did disarm you," Zerina reminded her with a low growl, "Why don't you do as the nice Professor says before I decide to be mean?"

A deep burning want to tear the woman to shreds or freeze her into a statue rose up. Zerina pushed those feelings down because it wasn't the time to act on them. Molly glared at Zerina, "I'm going to kill you for all the plans that you've ruined and the pain you've caused my family."

"The only pain I've caused is to Dumbledore and Skeeter," Zerina's invisible hackles rose at the threat and her eyes narrowed as her magic rose up, "Both of which deserved it, I haven't caused any pain to anyone other than those two, so do not lie,"

"You were supposed to marry my youngest son and make my family rich!" Molly screeched at her as the gathered students started whispering to each other though the woman didn't seem to be aware of that, "The Headmaster promised that we would never suffer again, but no you had to go and kill him. I bet you were the one to turn my son into a girl,"

"I am not," Zerina's patience was thinning and her magic was crackling against her skin begging to be released, "If I had wanted to harm your son, I wouldn't do something so juvenile as to turn him into a female. I would have turned him into an eunuch if he managed to get under my skin enough since I won't kill anyone under the age of fifteen. I maybe a potions mistress, but even I hesitate to change people's genders as there are always consequences to the drinker,"

Molly opened her mouth only for McGonagall to silence her. McGonagall looked at Zerina and offered an apologetic look, "Zerina, I think it would be best for you to leave. I have no wish for my students to witness bloodshed if it can be avoided."

Zerina nodded and grabbed Luna's hand before walking away. When the red haired woman attempted to rush at Zerina, the Summoner pivoted on her heel after letting go of Luna's hand and kicked the enraged woman in the chest. The force of her kick sent Molly tumbling with a loud cracking sound echoing through the air. Without even looking at her victim, Zerina grabbed Luna's hand once more and began to leave. Bepo followed after her with Cole sitting on his shoulder.

* * *

 _~Dining Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

They were eating dinner when Shachi asked, "So what did you guys do today?"

Luna looked up at Shachi, "I went to class and finished all my homework. Hermione and I showed Zerina where our usual hide out was."

"It's perfect for what I need to teach them," Zerina added.

"Someone attempted to attack Z-chan," Bepo said making silence fall before shouting began.

Zerina groaned softly and set down her fork as Law turned to look at her. She held up a hand before he could speak and shouted, "QUIET!" They did as she asked and looked at her in surprise, "I am fine. I disarmed the bitch before she could get a spell off and kicked her away from me when she attempted to attack. I didn't get hurt and I'm perfectly fine save for a bit of anger at the bitch."

"Rina-ya, I'm going to check you over once we're done eating just to make sure," Law informed her earning an eye roll and a nod.

Law snorted at the eye roll while the crew looked at me in concern. Shachi spoke up, "Z-chan, are you sure you're fine?"

"You all are worrywarts, you know that?" Zerina sighed softly, "I'm totally fine,"

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

McGonagall set Molly's wand onto her desk and glared at the woman sitting in the chair across from her desk, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Molly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest reminding McGonagall of a child, "She's the cause of all my problems. If she'd just been a good little bitch, my family wouldn't be in the situation it is."

McGonagall took a deep breath, "Molly, the only ones to blame at the moment is whoever turned Ronald into a girl."

"The headmaster would still be alive if it weren't for her and that murdering psychopath that she calls her husband!" Molly screeched and Minerva silenced her.

McGonagall took another deep breath and sat down in her seat, "Molly, I miss the Headmaster as well, but he brought it onto himself. If he'd left well enough alone, he would still be alive. If what Zerina told me of her people is correct, they would have done worse to the Headmaster due to the crimes he committed against Zerina," Molly looked ready to protest, "Molly, if Zerina wanted to, she would be allowed to kill you without any repercussions. Do you realize what you could have done if Zerina was anyone else? You might've started a war. Even now, I do not know how Zerina will respond to this situation and have decided to prevent further situations like this from happening on school grounds," McGonagall didn't really want to do this, "From this day forward until Zerina leaves for good, you, Molly Weasley, will no longer be allowed onto school grounds regardless of what is occurring."

The look of horror on Molly's face made McGonagall's expression harden. The banshee-like woman had brought it on herself. When her fireplace flared and Arthur Weasley walked out, McGonagall knew that Molly would be in good hands. Arthur looked between the two women before asking, "What exactly has Molly done?"

"She drew her wand on Zerina without any reason to and would have attacked her if it weren't for Zerina's quick reflexes," McGonagall answered earning a low sigh from Arthur as he held out his hand for Molly's wand which McGonagall handed him, "Due to the fact that I have no wish for similar occurances to happen, I'm banning Molly from the school grounds until Zerina leaves it for good,"

Arthur frowned, but didn't argue, "I'll be taking Molly home. Did you silence her?"

"I had to in order to get my point across," McGonagall informed him earning a nod.

Arthur pulled Molly out of her chair and walked towards the fireplace, "Tell the twins and Ginny that I said hello."

"Of course," McGonagall watched as the too left and sighed deeply, "When did things like this start happening?"

"Pirates create chaos and the Summoner is a pirate to the core of her being," The sorting hat crackled, "Dumbledore fucked up and brought her here which will have consequences that not even I could have seen coming,"

McGonagall turned to the hat and asked, "Is there anyway to stop it?"

"No," The hat was practically grinning, "Sweet, sweet chaos is unfolding as the path of fate diverts once more. You and your band of sheep will be forced to change without anyway out of it," The hat continued to crackle, "The amount of bloodshed will be glorious! The goat fucking bumblebee actually managed to do something that will inadvertently save you all without realizing it,"

"What do you mean by that?" McGonagall didn't like what the hat was saying usually and this seemed much worse.

The hat's grin widened, "Oh, Pussy cat, you really haven't realized it? The clan of balance was going to cleanse the magical world of the idiotic little mages that have forgotten their place and what true magic can do. The bastardized son of a goat fucking whore managed to bring you salvation even if the Summoner doesn't actively do anything," The hat began to crackle loudly, "The bitch that the dumbfuck of a headmaster wanted to control is going to manage something he couldn't do without having to lift a fucking finger."

McGonagall couldn't believe what the hat was saying, "B-but how?"

"Oh I could tell you, but I think I'll leave you gaping like a fish," The hat slowly began to still as it fell asleep, "Put that brain of yours to work, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually,"

McGonagall stared at the hat before opening one of the drawers and pulling out the whiskey bottle she kept inside of it. Cracking it open, McGonagall didn't even bother with a glass as she began to drink straight from the bottle The murmurs of past headmaster muttering about her action were ignored due to the sheer amount of headache inducing events that had happened in the last hour.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1994~_

They looked at each other before Ginny sighed, "Mom was in the wrong."

"We can't control her actions," Fred spoke gravely.

"And we're lucky that Zerina decided not to hurt her," George continued much to the surprise of the group.

It was rare that they would speak for longer than four words at a time, but considering the situation, no one was surprised. Hermione looked at them while hugging Ginny, "She was in on the Headmaster's plans."

"It isn't really surprising with how she was always saying that Ronald would get us a better house and future," Ginny frowned softly as the twins nodded.

Blaise spoke up, "How much longer will the potion you used on Ronald last?"

"Until we give him the antidote," Fred answered as George nodded.

"We won't give it to him-" George began.

"Until ickleronnikins-" Fred continued with a slight grin.

"Learns his lesson," They finished.

No one commented on how brittle their smiles were nor did they comment when the Weasley children of the group left early. The gravity of what could have happened to their mother hitting them. Even if their mother wasn't the best person in the world, she was still theirs. Hermione swallowed slightly, "I pray that Mrs. Weasley doesn't try anything against Zerina."

"Why?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Zerina will probably kill her," Hermione shivered slightly, "Mrs. Weasley was lucky that she hadn't managed to touch Zerina or actively harm her. I have no doubt that she would have been a statue of ice or have lost her head otherwise," Hermione grabbed her bag and began to leave, "We should all head to our dorms. It's almost curfew,"

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina tossed her shirt off and whined, "You guys don't have to worry so much. The woman was magically weak and couldn't do anything once I took away her wand."

"Still," Law sighed softly, "We don't want anything to happen to you or the baby,"

Zerina growled at him, "It's still insulting that you guys actually think I would have allowed the bitch to do more than draw her wand."

Law blinked in surprise at the rather hostile reply. Perhaps she was beginning to have mood swings? Law pushed that thought down and decided to think on it later as Zerina finished getting undressed. Walking over to her, He wrapped his arms around her waist and murmured, "Rina-ya, we know that you can protect yourself. We just don't want to see you get hurt."

Zerina sighed softly and leaned back against him, "I know, but it feels frustrating."

Law pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "Why don't we take a soak together before we head to bed?"

Zerina hummed softly at the thought, "I'd like that."

Law smirked and released her, "Go get the bath filled up and I'll join you soon enough."

"Alright," Zerina kissed his cheek before moving into the bathroom.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Law began to sit up only to notice that Zerina was still curled up against him. It was a rare sight nowadays, but it was no less pleasant. Zerina pressed closer to him and he smirked down at her as his fingers brushed through her untamed hair. Zerina gave a low hum and relaxed fully against him. After yesterday, Law was glad to have the chance to observe her in the quiet of their room. When Zerina cracked open an eye and looked at him with a slight smile, Law leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. Zerina nuzzled into his neck and murmured, "I'm surprised you're already awake."

Law chuckled softly, "I can't let you get up before I do all the time."

Zerina hummed softly, "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I should be saying that about you," Law's voice took on a teasing tone, "You were slightly mad yesterday,"

Zerina huffed softly, "You guys don't have to worry so much."

"But we will," Law sat up fully and pulled her into his lap.

Zerina snorted softly, "It's early in the morning and you're already to go."

"But of course," Law kissed her deeply earning a soft hum from her, "I do have my beautiful bonded in bed with me and I don't get to see you all day,"

Zerina shook her head, "I swear..."

Law pressed a kiss to both her cheeks before moving down to her neck. He began to kiss his way down to her sweet spot when a knock sounded on the door. Law internally growled as Zerina called out, "Who is it?"

Luna's voice came through the door, "Karasu say's it's time for breakfast."

Before Zerina could reply, Law called out, "We'll be eating later. Zerina-ya is going to be staying home today."

Zerina offered him a glare for saying that as Luna stayed silent for a few moments. Zerina hissed, "What the hell did you say that for?"

"You're obviously still stressed from yesterday and I don't want you out of my sight due to what happened," Law informed her as he placed his hands on her hips.

Luna spoke before Zerina could argue, "Alright. With what happened yesterday, I'm not really surprised. Can Cole come with me?"

"Yes," Law answered before Zerina could making her growl at him, "We'll see you when you come back home."

"Alright," Luna walked off.

"Law," Zerina growled darkly, "You can-"

"I am the Captain of the crew and I'm ordering you to stay home today," Law told her earning another growl from Zerina.

Zerina got out of his hold while clenching her fist, "I'll stay home, but I won't be spending time with you."

Zerina disappeared into the bathroom and Law sighed deeply. He didn't know why she was being so difficult. She needed to get away from Hogwarts for a day or two. He knew that if she didn't, Zerina would be on edge and her patience would end up snapping fairly quickly. Law had no wish for that to happen as he wouldn't be there to prevent it from getting out of hand. Law sighed softly and hoped that she wouldn't be angry at him for too long. As soon as she lost her anger, she would realize that he was right and would forgive him. It always happened after all.

 **End of chapter and oooh Zerina is pissed at Law.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story so far.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I'll go check it out. Fudge is an idiot no matter what. Good luck with your story.**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! That he does. You'll see when Zerina and Mr. Malfoy meet. Thanks, I was a bit leery at first, but I figured that for all that someone is cold in public, they should be a family person out of the public eye. *Snickers softly* Oh this will be funny. My thanks for the compliment. *Smiles* You'll see!**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. An interesting idea. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! I was a bit leery, but he strikes me as a family man outside of the public eye. I thought that as well. The scene felt kind of force, but it does make you wonder what the Malfoy's are like behind closed doors.**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review!**

 **GreenDrkness: Thanks for the review! It's fine. I haven't really written anything on that end, so you'll have to wait and see.**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review!**

 **Sakihinata: thanks for the review! It feels like it's been awhile since you last wrote, so I'm very glad you liked it.**

 **Okay that's it for this week. I hope you all like it and send me a review! Next Omake!Style chapter will be up the day after tomorrow.**


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Luna and Hermione le

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~One: Luna and Hermione learn, An invitation for the hawk, Fudge get's answers, A horcrux is found, and the end of the Hallows.

Aka: Plot happens.

* * *

 _~Secret Library, Fifth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly. She knew that she didn't have any real reason to get angry with Law. She admitted that Law had a good idea in keeping her from returning to Hogwarts after yesterday. The kitsune inside of her had been agitated due to the sparse contact with her boys and Bonded. With Molly drawing her wand in an attempt to harm Zerina and sprouting bullshit, it had agitated the kitsune enough for her to lose a bit of control over her instincts. Shutting the book she'd been looking over, Zerina slowly got out of her chair and decided to go see if the boys wanted to play some games. While she would apologize to Law, Zerina wouldn't be doing it until later as she was still slightly irritated with him.

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Luna walked into the office and offered McGonagall a polite smile, "You wished to see me, Professor?"

"Please take a seat," McGonagall waved a hand to the seat across from her as she signed some papers, "Is everything okay? I know that the passing of your father hit you hard,"

Luna settled in the seat with Helem curled up around her neck and Cole sitting in her lap, "I'm doing okay. With Zerina and the other's help, I've been able to deal with my grief."

"And your classes are going well?" McGonagall asked earning a nod, "Did Zerina taking you with her truly help you?"

"Yes. I think my work would have suffered if it hadn't been for Zerina taking me with them when they left," Luna answered McGonagall truthfully while feeling slightly angry over the questioning, "Professor, why did you request this meeting?"

McGonagall was slightly surprised by the question, but supposed that the blonde had been influenced by Zerina during their time together. Setting her quill down, McGonagall asked, "Ms. Lovegood, I need to know if Zerina will take what happened yesterday as a reason to start a war with our people. As a Summoner, she apparently has the power to declare war and I'm sure that between her brother, her brother's bonded, and herself that they could destroy the magical population with ease."

Luna shook her head, "I doubt Zerina would do that. She doesn't seem to be the type of person to blame an entire people for the mistakes of a few. If Zerina was that type of person, she would have attempted something like that by now due to being dragged here."

"And you're sure of this?" McGonagall asked earning a nod from Luna, "Ms. Lovegood, you have to understand that-"

"To everyone that doesn't know Zerina, she is a threat due to her unknown power level and attitude," Cole finished as he jumped onto McGonagall's desk and stared into her eyes, "My mistress is aware of how the mages of this country view her. It is the same way those that do not know much of magic view mages back home. If she was truly annoyed by it, she would have done something by now. At this point, she merely sees it as an irritation with some amusement coming from it," Cole settled on her desk with his tails flicking behind him, "Zerina only sees that bitch as a problem and even then, the bitch is a fly compared to those that she'd met before. Zerina is well used to people attacking her either because of her job or because of what her mother did. If I had to put that bitch on a scale of danger to Zerina, I'd say she's a 1 on a scale up to twenty,"

McGonagall's eyes widen and she gasped out, "What did her mother do?"

Cole's tails stilled and his eyes darken, "You do not need to know. If anyone get's to find out, it's the cub sitting behind me. Do not press this subject or you will find that I will not be as merciful as my mistress when it comes to dealing with you."

McGonagall nodded stiffly, "Of course."

Cole jumped onto Luna's lap and then onto the floor, "I think it's time the cub and I leave. She does have a class to attend in thirteen minutes."

"Right," McGonagall watched as Luna stood up and walked to the door with Cole following her, "Ms. Lovegood, I wish for you to tell Zerina that I apologize for what happened yesterday,"

Luna nodded and left leaving McGonagall alone in the office.

* * *

 _~The Burrow, Weasley House, England, 1995~_

Ronald stared at his/her father in horror, "W-what did you just say?"

"You'll be returning to Hogwarts next Monday," Arthur repeated while internally sighing.

"B-but they haven't cured me yet!" Ronald protested loudly, "I can't go back to school until they cure me!"

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking sternly, "Ronald, you will be going back to school. You need to learn and interact with your peers. As it stands, the healers have no idea how to even begin to cure you, so we need to consider the fact that you are most likely going to be a girl for the rest of your life."

"B-but-" Ronald looked positively horrified at the thought.

"No buts, my decision is final," Arthur held up a hand to stop Ronald before s/he could interrupt, "Your mother has no control over what is going to happen from now on. She has shown that I need to make certain decisions alone if I want to keep our family from falling further than it has. As it stands, she is banned from Hogwarts due to the fact she attempted to assault Summoner Zerina,"

Ronald shook his/her head, "B-but she had to of had a good reason to-"

"No she didn't," Arthur sighed softly, "Ronald, I want you to consider everything that happened to you as a warning. You need to change your act or something worse might happen," Arthur set his hand on Ronald's shoulder, "I do not want to have to bury one of my children and it may come to that if you don't change your ways. I love you Ronald and I don't want to see you hurt,"

"D-dad," Ronald began only for Arthur to shake his head.

"Go upstairs and start picking out what you'll be taking back with you," Arthur told Ronald, "We will be choosing a name for you to go by in that form at dinner tonight,"

Ronald did as his/her dad told him/her. Arthur watched his youngest son turned eldest daughter walk up the stairs before he sat down at the table and placed his head into his hands. Why Molly had to do what she did, Arthur had no idea and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know. Arthur wished for the days when he didn't have to worry about such things and had been happy. Arthur ignored the wetness that began to drip down his face as he tried to figure out where everything went wrong.

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

Fudge sat at his desk as Ashwinder entered with a heavy looking scroll in his hands, "Ashwinder?"

"This is the treaty between the magical community here in the British isles," Ashwinder set one of the oldest treaties in existence onto Fudge's desk, "And the Summoners,"

"Why bring it here?" Fudge asked as he reached out for the scroll only to flinch and retract his hands as burns appeared, "What the hell?!"

Ashwinder settled in the chair across from Fudge and told the minister, "The treaty is covered in a protective enchantment that only allows Unspeakables that have no desire to destroy it to touch it. More than likely, the Summoner's weaved this magic to prevent any future parties from interfering or changing things without the agreement of a Summoner council."

Fudge winced and reached inside his desk for the burn cream he had in there. This hadn't been the first time something like this had happened, Fudge had gotten hexed mail and objects that had managed to get through his people during the first two years Zerina Potter's disappearance had been revealed. Carefully treating his burns, Fudge asked, "Why did you bring it here of all places?"

"Partially to show you that any attempt to destroy it can and will backfire," Ashwinder answered as he leaned back against his chair, "The only things that could destroy it was a Summoner and a powerful one at that," Ashwinder waved a hand at the scroll, "I looked through it as you ordered and found only two loopholes that you could possibly use,"

"What are they?" Fudge demanded as he gained a bit of hope.

"If any of the Summoners or their allies kill a child in cold blood, they would be stripped of all privileges and you could do as you wish with them," Ashwinder informed him earning a wince from Fudge as his hope died a little, "The second is that if the Summoners in question say, 'I, their name and clan, revoke all privileges given to me by the treaty for, a list of reasons why, by the Mother, so mote it be!',"

"Are there anymore?" Fudge didn't like the options being presented to him.

Ashwinder was silent for a few moments before saying, "There is one more viable one, but I sincerely doubt Summoner Zerina or the other Summoners would do it."

"What is it?" Perhaps he could trick Zerina into doing it.

"You would have to appeal to Summoner Zerina about whatever it is," Ashwinder watched as Fudge paled, "She can revoke the freedom her status gives her allies, but only if she so chooses. She cannot do so under any spells or potions,"

Fudge internally cursed at the lack of answers and asked, "How far can we push them?"

Ashwinder internally shook his head in amusement at the fact Fudge was still trying to find a way out of the hole that the Summoner's had all magical users in save for the Unspeakables. Ashwinder wouldn't be telling Fudge that even if the minister couldn't do a thing about it. Ashwinder answered Fudge's question, "It depends on the Summoner. Summoner Zerina doesn't seem the type to go to war unless you harm those she loves. Otherwise, she'll only act if she either feels like it or finds something wrong with the situation."

Fudge despaired over the lack of things he can do. With the magical people of this country slowly becoming angry at his lack of ability to do anything, Fudge knew his time both in this office and in any position of political power was coming to an end. Closing his eyes, Fudge whispered, "There's nothing I can do..."

"It's a pity there aren't any Celestial mages on hand," Ashwinder watched as Fudge jolted and inwardly smirked, "If we had one around, you could actually control the Summoner's to a point. As the highest magical tier, Celestial mages have a large amount of sway over every other magic tier," Ashwinder stood up and grabbed the treaty, "I need to return this to it's case,"

"Ashwinder what exactly is a Celestial mage?" Fudge asked making Ashwinder pause.

"Celestial mages are rare and far more powerful than anyone you've ever met," Ashwinder turned as he held the treaty to his chest and began to leave the office, "The last mention of one was Merlin and Morgan Le Fey,"

With that said, Ashwinder left a pale Fudge behind him. It was as he stood in the lift heading down to the department of mysteries did he feel the weight of a foreign magic leave him. Ashwinder looked around only to find nothing out of place. With narrowed eyes hidden beneath the brown hood, Ashwinder vowed to go get checked out by the Unspeakable healers after putting the treaty away. It wouldn't do for the best kept secrets of the department that had been around since Merlin and Morgan were alive to be outed to the public. Some of the magics that the department had within it's depths were just too dangerous for anyone outside of the most trusted Unspeakables to see.

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina was curled up in front of the fire with Akuma laid out beside her. The various members of the crew she'd spent the day with were laid out in similar positions feeling exhausted due to the snowball fight they'd engaged in. Zerina raised her head from Akuma's comfortable side to see who had entered the house and spotted Mihawk. Offering him a sleepy wave, Zerina called out, "Can I help you, Mihawk?"

"Yes," Mihawk held up something that caused Zerina to jerk into a sitting position with wide eyes.

"Where the fuck did you get that thing?" Zerina couldn't stop herself from demanding as she scrambled to her feet and moved over to him.

"I assume by your reaction, you know what this means," Mihawk let her grab it when she reached him.

She looked at the expensive pendant with a blood red stone and runic arrays of a type she was only vaguely familiar with. The scent of blood wafted off the stone confirmed what she had already figured out. Looking up at Mihawk, she asked, "Who sent you this?"

"Audrey Harris of the Nightshade Clan," Mihawk answered earning a nod from Zerina.

Zerina returned the pendant to Mihawk, "It will transport you to wherever the sender wishes for you to go. I assume Audrey gave you the instructions?"

"She did," Mihawk looked over the rearing unicorn depicted on the pendant, "What exactly does it mean?"

Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "It means that the Nightshade clan is interested in you. If you manage to prove yourself to them or pass their tests, you might either be given the chance to be turned or be offered the chance to marry one of their own," Zerina offered him an apologetic smile, "Then again, I can't be too sure since I haven't studied their traditions or culture in a long time."

Mihawk peered down at the pendant and asked, "So it is like a Zeco?"

"Somewhat," Zerina shrugged lightly as she went to reclaim her former spot, "I can't say what it truly means since culture tends to vary between the diffrent clans and the areas they come from. I might actually be very wrong since they're from this world rather than ours," She laid back down with Akuma, "The best thing I can suggest is be your usual self and don't lie around them. Vampires hate it when people lie,"

Mihawk sighed at the lack of concrete answers, "Thank you for being truthful."

"No problem," Zerina yawned softly, "I wish you luck with the Nightshade clan. Regardless of what happens, I'm sure you'll be much better because of it,"

Mihawk left with a nod and Zerina yawned once again. Akuma pressed his nose into her cheek, "Do you think it is wise to let those vampires be around him?"

Zerina hummed softly and shrugged, "I do not know. We can only hope it doesn't end with Mihawk dead or dying."

Akuma gave a small huff, "Reckless pirates."

Zerina snickered and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, "But you wouldn't like us if we weren't like that."

Akuma huffed again and settled back down. Zerina curled her fingers into his fur and sighed softly.

* * *

 _~Library, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Zerina walked into the library in her kitsune form and spotted Law reading by the fire. Moving towards him, Zerina internally sighed and hoped he would forgive her. Law didn't look away from his book until Zerina laid her head in his lap and sit at his feet. Law peered down at her as she whined at him. He sighed softly and set his book off to the side after marking the page. Setting his hand on her head, Law ran his fingers over her ears earning a soft purring sound. Law spoke after a few moments, "I'm not mad at you, Rina-ya."

Zerina's head tilted and he felt her confusion, _"Why? I got angry at you and I didn't have any right in doing so. You were right about me needing to get away from Hogwarts-"_

"Rina-ya," Law cut her off, "I'm fairly certain that it's your pregnancy hormones and instincts that caused the whole incident this morning, so I can't be mad at you,"

Zerina whined softly, _"I still feel bad."_

Law chuckled softly, "Turn into your human form, I'd rather be having this conversation with you as a human."

Zerina backed up and shifted back into her human form. She let out a small yelp of surprise when Law pulled her into his lap before sighing contentedly as he pressed her against his chest and buried his face in her neck. Zerina's instincts hummed softly in happiness and Zerina relaxed in his grip. The position of her straddling him in the arm chair was a bit uncomfortable, but she supposed it was part of the price she had to pay to make it up to Law for her actions. Zerina shifted slightly once it got a bit too uncomfortable and Law finally moved back a bit. Zerina smiled at him, "Want to move onto the couch instead?"

Law nodded and Zerina got off his lap. He got up and followed her to the nearby couch. He sat down and Zerina curled up beside him. He picked up his book and asked, "When is dinner supposed to be ready?"

"In an hour," Zerina laid her head on his shoulder, "What are you reading?"

Law wrapped one of his arms around her and set his hand on her hip as he replied, "That book on runes you suggested, the ones that can be used to accelerate healing."

"Do you like it?" Zerina asked curiously while enjoying the warmth Law gave off.

"It's interesting. I think I'll practice them on Skeeter before I finally release her from my powers in three days," Law's fingers ran across the skin on her waist as he said that.

Zerina blinked before asking, "You still haven't killed her?"

"No. I've almost finished every experimental surgery I wanted to practice," Law informed her, "I also tested those potions you wanted tested. The results are in my secondary lab on the sub, but I'll get them for you,"

Zerina nodded with a small hum and turned her head to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "Thank you."

"No problem," Law turned his head to kiss her lightly before turning his attention to the book in his hands.

Zerina shook her head lightly, "I wasn't saying thank you for just that."

Law turned to look at her curiously, "Then what were you saying thank you for?"

"I wanted to thank you for forcing me to stay home today," Zerina told him, "I really needed to do it because my inner kitsune was getting agitated at the lack of contact with you and the boys," Law looked at her in surprise, "With the attack that happened yesterday, my inner kitsune was further agitated and I probably would have done something unforgivable if someone managed to upset me in someway," Zerina sighed deeply, "While I can usually go through two-three days with sparse contact, it seems that with my condition that my instincts wish for me to stay close where I can both be protected and protect you guys,"

"Does this mean that you'll stop going back to Hogwarts?" Law asked earning a soft snort.

"No," Zerina still had a lot that she needed to do, "I'll be taking small trips back on the days that I can manage it,"

Law internally sighed at how stubborn she was being, but knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind, "Alright. I'll see about going to Hogwarts with you when I can. Bepo can handle the crew for a few hours."

Zerina snickered softly, "You'll leave him to the sharks just for me?"

Law rolled his eyes before closing them as Zerina kissed him. The kiss was soft and slow as Law pulled Zerina closer to him. When they broke apart, Law pressed a kiss to her cheek, "He can handle it and you're a bit more important."

Zerina hummed softly, but said nothing. With Zerina settled against him, Law began reading his book in earnest with Zerina peering at it as well.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Luna opened her eyes as Hermione and Ginny sat down next to her on the snowy field that she'd chosen for her meditation area. Ginny spoke as she looked around, "I've never seen this place before."

"It's the field outside of the Den," Luna informed her, "I find it easiest to mediate here,"

Neither of her friends commented on what it meant, they knew that Luna had found a place to call home in the short weeks that she'd lived with Zerina. So long as Luna was happy, they wouldn't say a word. Clearing her throat, Hermione asked the question that had been on the entire schools mind since this morning, "Where is Zerina? I know that my mom tried to attack her, but she doesn't seem like the type to miss a day unless she sick or something."

Ginny winced lightly as she mentioned the almost attack. The rest of the students had taken to avoiding her and her brothers save for their friends. It both pissed them off and reminded them of how sheep-like most magicals were. Luna shrugged lightly, "I think Law thought it would be best if she stayed home today,"

Cole peered at them from one of the rock formations that sat around the lake. Hermione frowned softly, "I know that Law's her boss, but why didn't she just disobey him?"

Cole spoke up before anymore could be said, "Zerina needed the time away. One thing you have to realize about her is that she is connected to her instincts in a deeper way than any of you can realize."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked with confusion coating her voice.

Hermione frowned before saying, "The mages in Zerina's home world have an entirely diffrent way of transforming into their spirit animals and almost every mage does it as part of their training. I think Zerina mentioned that the mages of her tier have a diffrent reaction to it than normal."

"Only Summoner's and Beast Mages," Cole corrected while jumping from his rock and walking over to them, "The instincts are much closer to the surface. Due to this, they often refer to their instincts as their animal form,"

"Zerina has a fox, right?" Hermione asked earning a snort.

"Close. She's a kitsune," Cole settled next to Luna, "With most mages, you can tell what their animal form will be just by looking at their familiar," Cole then shook his head, "Kitsune, both animal and mage, are family/pack centered. When they go prolonged periods of time without being near their bonded and their family, it causes them to get irritable which leads to them being less patient than usual. When attacked in this state, they become even worse," Cole's tails swished behind him, "My Mistress is able to push those feelings down or ignore them, but yesterday made them rear their ugly little heads,"

"So being at school and away from her 'family' isn't good for her?" Ginny summarized earning a slight nod from Cole.

"To a point," Cole was slightly surprised by the summary, "If it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore dragged her here, Zerina wouldn't have such a problem. Kitsune when taken from those they love in such a way can no longer spend more than two-four hours away from those they care for,"

"So does this mean Zerina won't be training us?" Hermione asked while hoping that wasn't the case.

Cole shook his head, "Zerina will be returning home at some point during the day then returning after an hour or so."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh before asking, "Will she be in tomorrow?"

"Most likely unless something comes up," Cole looked at Luna, "We should return to the Den. Dinner will be ready soon,"

"Right," Luna stood up and dusted herself off before grabbing her things, "I'll see you two tomorrow,"

"Yup," Ginny and Hermione watched as Luna picked up Helem.

The blonde left with a wave towards them as she walked towards the door of the room with Cole at her side.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law let out a low hum as Zerina draped her body over his and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled up at him through half lidded eyes with her cheek pressed against his chest. Law wrapped his arms around her and murmured, "I'm surprised that the bitch could walk after you kicked her in the chest."

"I didn't feel like killing her and doing more than bruise the lackluster parent of three of my students would be a bad idea," Zerina's eyes closed as he lifted his hand to her hair and began to running his fingers through the multicolored strands, "I don't want them to hate me before I have the chance to run them into the ground at least once,"

"You already did that," Law pointed out with a soft chuckle of amusement.

She cracked open an eye and looked at him before saying, "Didn't count. I needed to see what they could do and I haven't taught them yet."

Law smirked at the answer and pulled her up his chest before kissing her. Law let out a low groan at the taste of her mouth and broke off as he commented, "Strawberries and chocolate?"

"I wanted a snack and didn't feel like sharing," Zerina blinked at him with a slight smile.

Law mock-scowled at her, "You know that I love strawberries."

"It's kinda hard to miss what with you stealing them every time I have some around me," Zerina snorted softly, "I know that you're the reason we ran out of them last week and those are a pain in the ass to get in at this time of year,"

Law grimaced and muttered, "I think that I hate the weather of this world. It would be so much easier if it was like back home."

"Agreed," Zerina kissed him lightly, "It's a good thing the worlds are supposed to merge since that means the weather will be like back home to a point,"

Law pulled her into a deep kiss and groaned at the taste that met his tongue. Zerina hummed softly and smiled as she felt his reaction to the taste her snack had left in her mouth. Law pulled her harder against him feeling happy that he rarely slept with a shirt on though he wished she wasn't wearing one. Zerina let out a small yelp as Law rolled them so that she was underneath him. The warmth he usually gave off increased as it usually did during moments like this and Zerina pressed herself close to him as her fingers buried themselves in his hair.

* * *

 _~Zerina's new Office, First floor, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Upon hearing a knock at the door, Zerina looked up from the missive Clifffang had sent her in regards of the family vaults she had access to. Zerina realized that it was Professor McGonagall and mentally sighed before calling out, "Come in, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall opened the door and walked inside though she paused upon finding Calcifer laying in front of the fire with two of his pack next to him, "It's been awhile since you've summoned them around here."

Zerina hummed in a small amount of amusement at the Professor's narrowed eyed gaze being directed towards her hell-hounds. It appears that the McGonagall didn't really like dogs though it could just be because of what Calcifer and his pack were. Offering the Professor a smile, Zerina gestured to the chair sitting across from her, "Please take a seat," A house elf appeared moments later with some tea and snacks, "I assume you wish to speak about the incident that occurred the day before yesterday?"

The Professor looked slightly startled, but nodded none the less, "Yes."

"Luna has informed me of her visit to your office," Zerina poured both the Professor and herself a cup of tea, "I understand and your fears do have some ground, but I'm not someone that likes conflict when I can avoid it unless I feel the need to blow off some steam," Zerina prepared their tea and took a sip from her cup as the Professor did the same, "I will never blame others for the actions of one person. I assume you've taken some precautions to ensure this won't happen again?"

"Yes," McGonagall swallowed a sip of tea, "I have banned Molly from coming onto the grounds until you leave for good,"

"A smart move," Zerina heard Calcifer huff lightly in amusement at her words.

Zerina was well aware that Calcifer's amusement stemmed from the fact she was acting much like Law at the moment which was the point. She had decided to approach McGonagall in a way that Law would though with more mercy than he would. Law wasn't amused by the fact that such a confrontation actually happened. It was just luck that Law had returned to the Den just minutes earlier due to Shachi informing him of some injuries that needed his attention. McGonagall drank a bit more of her tea before saying, "I'm a little surprised that your Bonded isn't here with you."

"Law had to return to the Den due to a small incident occurring and the resulting damage needed his attention," Zerina set her tea cup down and said, "I will say that you're lucky he had to step out,"

"Why?" McGonagall looked confused.

"Law wasn't amused that the confrontation between Mrs. Weasley and I had a chance to happen," Zerina informed her, "I have no doubt that he will inform you of his displeasure at some point, but I think it's better that it happens later so as to allow his anger to lessen even if it will only be a small amount," Zerina picked up one of the cookies, "Law is known for being calm and calculating back home. I have no doubt that he has already planned his revenge against Mrs. Weasley," Zerina nibbled on the cookie in her hand as McGonagall paled, "As Mrs. Weasley has revealed herself as an enemy, we will not be playing games with her should she attempt another attack. While I will show some mercy due to three of her children being my students, Law will not," Zerina offered the Professor are sardonic smile, "Mrs. Weasley will find that my Bonded isn't a kind man and he will make a statement of what threats against us will do. If you think him removing Dumbledore's head from his shoulders is how far Law is willing to go, you are a fool,"

McGonagall swallowed harshly as she took in that information. Shakily setting her cup down, McGonagall asked, "Why him? Of all the men you could have chosen, why him?"

Zerina leaned back into her seat and looked at the cookie in her hands, "Law understands and accepts me for who I am. If it were any other man, I would of had to change myself in someway or risk losing them. He shares my love of learning and has a passion for his work that reveals just what kind of man he is," Zerina took a bit of her cookie, "Law keeps me happy and loves me even if he doesn't always show it. He tolerates everything that I do and doesn't chain me down like others in his position would have," Zerina smiled softly, "Law understands how absentminded I am and helps me keep it from effecting my life," Zerina looked at the Professor, "Law is the person that I love with all my heart. He is my best human friend, my first friend outside of my adoptive family and our familiars, my lover, and my Captain. While our relationship isn't exactly ideal and Law sure as hell isn't perfect, I love him and wouldn't change a thing that has happened to us on this journey of ours."

The room was silent save for the crackling of the fire and the pants of the hounds. When McGonagall spoke, her voice was soft, "You don't care about what he's done?"

"Neither of our hands are free of blood," Zerina spoke simply, "I have done worse than he has in some ways. Our world back home and our pasts are too violent for us to be free of it," Zerina looked at the Professor and McGonagall found herself staring into a pair of eyes that should have belonged to someone far older than the Summoner sitting across from her, "You cannot even begin to fathom what either of us went through. We are both cracked and broken people, but that alright because we make things work,"

McGonagall found herself whispering, "What exactly happened to you?"

Zerina smiled a sad smile and shook her head, "A tale like mine is reserved for those that I trust and you are not among them for many reasons."

McGonagall stood up slowly, "I think it's time that I left."

"I believe that would be a good idea," Zerina picked up her tea cup as McGonagall's vanished and the Professor began to leave, "Professor, I do hope you consider everything that you've learned,"

"I will," The Professor left the room with nary a good bye.

The door shut behind the Professor as the fireplace flared green and Law stepped through it. He looked at her in concern as a coffee cup where the Professor's cup once rested, "Are you alright? I felt your emotions turn somber."

Zerina offered him a soft smile and nodded, "The Professor and I had a bit of a chat. I got lost in some of my memories."

Law frowned as he moved towards her desk, "Rina-ya, are you alright?"

Zerina paused before shrugging, "I will be. The memories just reminded me of how broken both of us are."

Law sighed softly, "Why are you the one that has these conversations?"

It hadn't been the first time such a conversation had happened and made Zerina turn somber. Law would freely admit that he hated it when Zerina turned somber. During these moods, she turned far too quite and contemplative. It was a far cry from the energy filled woman he loved and it tore at him to see her like that. Zerina offered him a sad smile, "My luck and personality seems to make people think they should have conversations like that with me."

Law sighed deeply as moved around her desk and picked her up before sitting down in her former seat. He held her in his lap and she pressed her nose into his neck. A glance towards Zerina's summons showed that they shared his opinion on the matter. Law would wait until Zerina wasn't in such a mood before speaking with McGonagall. He would also warn the Professor to not have such conversations with his bonded. A somber Zerina was one that no one wanted.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked around the room with a bemused smile as her eyes drifted over the massive amount of things piled within the room. She had wanted the room to show her it's deepest secret only for a room of lost things to appear. Of course, she mused with a soft laugh, a room filled with things that were either dangerous or banned probably held quite a few secrets. The objects in the room caused her sensing ability to tingle which made her head hurt when it was added to the almost suffocating amount of magic that made up this room. Running a hand through her hair, Zerina decided to summon Solaris as he would probably know where to start looking in this room due to his long years in the castle. The phoenix looked around and commented, _"You seem to have found the girl's secret room."_

"Girls?" Zerina asked curiously.

 _"Helga and Rowena's greatest joint project,"_ The phoenix clarified with a low trill as he looked around, _"They wished for their students to have a room that would suit their needs regardless of what those needs were,"_

"It's a powerful piece of magic," Zerina sighed softly, "I was looking for the rooms greatest secrets and this room appeared,"

Solaris settled on the back of a chair, _"This would be the room of the hidden things, I remember quite a few students over the years putting things into this room only to never find it again."_

Zerina snorted softly, "If they wanted to hide things, they shouldn't use a room like this as the room will keep it hidden even from them."

Solaris let out a small trill of laughter, _"Too true, I suppose it's a good thing you summoned me."_

"I do need a guide in here," Zerina shrugged lightly.

Solaris shook his head to her surprise, _"A Horcrux rests within this room and the container isn't something that you really wish to have destroyed."_

Zerina let out a small groan and muttered, "Of all the things I have to stumble on, I stumble on this," She shook her head with a low sigh, "What is the object?"

 _"Rowena created a powerful diadem that would enhance a persons natural wit while the user had it on,"_ Solaris shifted his wings, _"It is one of the few items that I would be very sad to see go,"_

Solaris' wordless plea for her to not have it destroyed rang through the air. Zerina briefly wondered if the phoenix had loved Ravenclaw before asking, "Did you love her?"

The phoenix was silent for a few short minutes before nodding, _"Even for a mage, she was far more brilliant than one would suspect. We often spoke long into the night about many diffrent subjects. I fell in love with her mind rather than her beauty. Had I not been cursed by my fellows to remain in this form, I would have taken her as my mate, but alas my curse kept me from taking her as mine."_

Zerina felt sad for the phoenix and asked, "Why did they curse you?"

Solaris bowed his head, _"Before I was cursed, I was a great thief and the arrogant eldest son of one of the council members. I believed that I could steal anything that I wished and no one would lift a finger to stop me. In the end, my arrogance cost me,"_ Solaris breathed a deep sigh, _"During one of the balls thrown by the council, I found one of Gaia's golden apples,"_

Zerina gasped softly, "Don't they-"

 _"Make you immortal?"_ Solaris finished earning a nod from Zerina, _"Indeed they do and that's why we're forbidden from eating one unless given permission by the Mother. I ate the apple that was to be given to my father for his great power and wisdom. When they found me, I'd eaten the apple and was convulsing as I was transformed into an immortal,"_ Solaris looked at Zerina, _"To punish me for my crime, I was cursed to live out my immortal life unable to transform into my true form. As a result, I had to see the love of my life die when I could have taken her as my mate and given her my lifespan,"_

Zerina felt her eyes well up and murmured, "After all these years, the curse hasn't faded?"

 _"No it has not,"_ Solaris shook his head, _"Zerina let us take care of the soul piece. I wish for solitude,"_

Nodding her head, Zerina watched as Solaris took off into the air and began to fly off. Zerina followed him while debating on who to summon. Finally, they found a cabinet with a rather ugly looking bust sitting on it. Zerina looked at Solaris before asking, "Which summon do you think would be a good idea?"

 _"A pipe fox,"_ Solaris murmured softly, _"It will take away the taint of the soul piece and any other harmful magics,"_

Nodding at the information, Zerina closed her eyes and concentrated on the pipe fox that she knew would be happy to do the job, "From the misty forest of Inari, I call to you. As the smoke is breathed in, come to me and speak, Zero."

When the pipe fox appeared, Zerina noted that her mother's familiar was diffrent from before. While he looked much the same, Zero was bigger than before and now wore prayer beads around his neck. The prayer beads were a dark red color that reminded Zerina of dried blood. Zero looked at her and smiled, "Zerina it has been a very long time."

"That it has, Zero," Zerina's stung a little and Zero moved closer to her.

He nudged her lightly and she hugged him around the neck earning a sigh from the pipe fox as he curled his body around her as best he could. Tears ran down Zerina's cheeks for two reasons. Firstly, she had missed her mother's familiar so very much in the long years since he'd faded from this plane as her mother's life was lost. Secondly, Zero hadn't allowed her to summon him until now. Zero spoke softly, "We've all been listening to both you and your brother's summons. Your mother would be so proud of you, Kit."

Zerina hugged the pipe fox a little bit closer, "I-I know Zero."

Zero nuzzled her before pulling away. Zerina wiped away her tears and offered the pipe fox a watery smile. Zero looked at her stomach, "Gabriel gave your little one his blessing?"

"Yes," Zerina wasn't surprised by the question.

Pipe foxes were able to sense energy due to the fact they consumed it. Zero then looked up at Solaris, "It has been a very long time, Solaris."

 _"Zero of clan Smoke,"_ Solaris spoke in a extraordinarily polite tone, " _It has been awhile,"_

Zero nodded to the phoenix before looking at Zerina, "Why have you called upon me, Kit?"

Zerina gestured to the diadem that had certainly seen better days, "The man that originally gave me that cursed scar and the soul piece you took out of it made a few more. Can you please get rid of the soul piece inside of that and any harmful magics?"

"Of course," Zero turned his attention to the diadem.

A small cloud of smoke left his mouth and moved straight through the glass in the cabinet. The cloud enveloped the diadem and Zerina winced at the shriek that sounded through the air. A black blob darted outward only for Zero to snap it up. Zerina opened the doors to the cabinet and asked, "What exactly was wrong with the diadem other than the soul piece?"

"A charm to make the user mad and a draining curse that was keyed towards the owner of the soul piece," Zero licked his muzzle, "I haven't tasted something so nasty in a long time,"

"Sorry," Zerina apologized as she carefully picked up the diadem and ran her thumb over the blue jewel that radiated magic, "Thank you,"

"It's no trouble," Zero nuzzled her lightly, "I need to return to the summon plane. Summon me after you give birth, I wish to meet Mira's first Grandchild,"

"Of course," Zerina had no trouble promising that, "I'm sure that between Aki and I, we can summon all of mom's old summons so that you all can meet him. Even if he isn't a Summoner, I still want him to learn about his grandmother,"

Zero smiled softly as he began to fade, "I think we'd all like that."

Zerina looked at Solaris after Zero had faded away and said, "I'll see if I can't get this diadem in good condition. Do you want it after I'm done?"

Solaris was silent before nodding, _"I would be very thankful."_

Zerina placed the diadem into her bag before asking, "Think you can lead me out of here? I will be coming back at a later time to see what all I can find, but I think it's time that I return to my office since it's about time for Luna to finish her last class of the day."

" _Follow me,"_ Solaris took off and Zerina followed him through the maze of items.

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Law looked up as Zerina exited the floo with Luna and Edric walked behind her. Law focused on Zerina's slightly pale features as he spoke to Luna and Edric, "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Edric-ya, I want you to help Karasu-ya in the kitchen. Luna please go do your homework. I need to speak with Zerina-ya alone."

Edric nodded and moved towards the entrance of the room, "Aye Captain."

Luna looked at Zerina and Zerina offered her a shaky smile, "Go on and do your homework."

Luna nodded and slowly left though it was apparent that she knew something was wrong. Law walked over to Zerina and cupped her face in his hands, "What happened?"

Zerina sighed softly and closed her eyes, "There was a Horcrux in the Room of Requirement."

Law's eyes widen slightly, "Why did you only sense it today rather than when you first entered the room?"

Zerina shook her head making his hands fall to her shoulders, "I didn't sense it. The magic inside of the room was cloaking it's power. I ended up summoning Solaris to lead me around the room since I wanted to find it's secrets only for Solaris to inform me of the Horcrux."

"Why did you feel sad?" Law asked with a frown.

"Solaris gave me his story and I summoned Zero to get rid of the Horcrux without destroying the item it was attached to," Zerina explained, "The item was important to Solaris and I'm going to fix it up for him,"

Law wrapped his arms around Zerina and pulled her close. Zerina settled against him and breathed in his calming scent. Law laid his head on top of hers as he asked, "Who does the item belong to?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Zerina informed him, "Solaris and Rowena were close,"

Law immediatly connected the dots and wondered what the phoenix's story was. Law moved his head and pressed his lips against Zerina's forehead, "I assume that you'll be spending the weekend working on it?"

Zerina shrugged lightly, "I need to study it before I do anything, so I can't give you an exact answer just yet."

Law nodded lightly before commenting, "Another Horcrux down, how many do you think are still there?"

Zerina mentally went over Gaia's explanation and murmured, "2 more I think. Sirius might be able to get one of them to us since a house elf that serves him has it. From what I remember, the last one is almost always in the presence of Voldemort, so we'll have to plan a way to get it."

"At least," Law mused while releasing Zerina, "We only have two more to deal with,"

Zerina nodded before a thought occurred to her, "Law, we still need to return Death's items to him."

Law blinked before frowning, "I'm surprised we forgot about it."

"Perhaps the items have a compulsion on them to be used?" Zerina mused aloud as she batted the idea around in her mind, "Or they could have gained a some sentience since the time of their creation. It has happened before. They could wish to not be returned to Death which wouldn't surprise me as he would probably absorb them or their powers," Zerina shook her head with a small sigh, "We'll only know when we combine the items once more and Death comes to us," Zerina paused before snickering, "I just can't get over the fact we'll be meeting Death, but not die,"

Law chuckled softly, "It will be an interesting story to tell our children when they're old enough."

Zerina began giggling at the thought and Law smirked before pulling her into a kiss. Zerina hummed softly and returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

 _~Large field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law shoved his hands into his pockets as he asked, "Must we do this out here?"

Zerina nodded as she carefully placed each item down in a circle she'd etched into the snow, "Considering the fact that I don't want death of any kind near our home, yes. Besides, Death is more likely to answer our call while outside on a cold winters night."

A harsh wind blew through the field and Law asked, "Why are you setting it up like a summoning circle?"

"Because we're summoning Death and I think he'd be more appreciative than if we'd just shouted for him to appear," Zerina paused then flashed him a grin as she took off her gloves and carefully cut into her palm with the dagger she'd pulled from her belt, "I also want to be able to say that I summoned Death without lying,"

Law snorted while grimacing at the sight of her cutting herself, "Must you cut yourself?"

"Since I doubt you'd do it willingly," Zerina carefully crouched down and let her blood fall into the runic circle she'd drawn in the snow, "Any proper summoning needs blood since it acts both as a magically powerful fuel and because it shows the being you're summoning that you're completely serious in getting them to appear before you,"

Zerina stood up as the circle began to glow a dark blue and moved to Law's side. He grabbed her injured hand and carefully began to examine it. The injury was already healing showing that Zerina had used one of the ritual daggers that she had stored among her many magical tools. Law carefully cleaned away the blood as the world fell completely silent and still around them. The hairs on the back of their necks and their invisible hackles rose as something inside the very air screamed danger. Law carefully pulled her against him while stubbornly ignoring the instincts now screaming at him to run away and forget about what they were doing. The only thing that showed Zerina's unease was her rigid posture and a low whine/growl that emanated from her chest. Law was sure that if Zerina had been transformed, she would be crouched low to the ground in her largest form with her tails either lashing out behind her or stiffened as her fur stood on end.

A loud crack emanated from the circle as the items glowed and rose into the air. The sickeningly sweet scent given off by dead bodies filled the air as the muted sound of bones rattling and screams filled the air. The items formed the symbol of the hallows that had been etched into the stone before black shadows streamed out of the circle. The shadows formed a cloaked figure that rasped, "It has been a very long time since a Summoner dared try to summon me and with my own creations, none the less."

"Death," Zerina's voice was even and her appearance serene while inside she was battling with her instincts to run away from this being before her, "My Bonded and I wish to return these items as they do not belong in mortal hands. The wand is too powerful and the stone will drive one to madness with it's fake promises. The cloak prevents the natural order of things," Law tightened his hold on Zerina as she spoke, "They've caused so much trouble since their creation and it's time for them to be returned to you,"

Death was silent before giving off a rattling laugh reminiscent of rattling bones, "You are much like your ancestor, Summoner."

"My ancestor?" Zerina inquired while her mind swirled with the information that Death had just given her.

"The original owner of the cloak," Death replied, "He managed to transport himself to this world and back leaving a pregnant woman carrying his spawn behind. He never realized what had occurred and probably would have stay if it weren't for his wish to return to the world you call home,"

Zerina was silent as she absorbed the information while Law spoke, "While interesting, a history lesson isn't why you were summoned."

"Indeed," Death waved his hands and the items floated down, "It is slightly surprising that you can ignore their power,"

"What would we need them for?" Law retorted, "The wand, while powerful, is not needed. The stone only offers false promises as my Bonded said. The cloak is useless as neither of us require it,"

"A smart one," Death snapped his unnaturally pale fingers and the items burst into black fire before it disappeared, "What is it that you wish?"

"What do you mean?" Zerina asked with a slight frown.

Death gave a soft sigh, "You have given me back the items that I gave to the three brothers. In return, I must give you a gift. It is the way of things."

Zerina batted the idea around in her head before snorting softly, "Even if you gave us a gift, you would probably twist it around. You are still angry over how three mortals managed to best you and one managed to avoid you using the gift that you gave him."

Death let out a loud booming laugh, "You are smarter than I thought, but there must be something you wish. Eternal life, perhaps?"

"A life of misery and pain brought about by loneliness as those we once knew die one by one until we're all that's left," Zerina glared at the being before her, "I have no wish to outlive my children,"

"Even if they too would be immortal?" Death asked making Law jolt slightly.

"Again, they would outlive those they held dear," Zerina laid her hand on Law's and squeezed it lightly.

Law relaxed slightly as he knew Zerina was right. As tempting as the offer was, he had no wish to be immortal. Death made a soft sound, "What about the life of those you lost? Your parents? The male's sister? Even the family members that died due to your mother's actions, I could bring them to life once more."

"Only to take them away as soon as possible," Zerina was starting to get irritated, "Death we have no wish for any gift you could grant us as each would in turn bring us pain and misery,"

Law glared at the being, "I would suggest leaving. Neither of us have any wish you could grant."

Death wasn't about to give up though, "Perhaps the future of your children? I could tell you everything they would become."

"No," Both bit out.

Death was about to speak again when warmth filled the air and a woman voice sounded, " _Dearest Death, you heard them. They want nothing in return for returning your hallows to you."_

"But Gaia-" Death exclaimed only for Gaia to cut him off.

" _No_!" Gaia's voice turned stern, " _You will leave them be. They have every right to deny your granting them a wish as you well know. Now go, you still need have souls to judge,"_ Death disappeared in a burst of shadow and Gaia spoke to them, _"He will leave you be for now, but he will give you a gift at some point regardless of what you say,"_

"But why?" Zerina asked curiously while relaxing as Death's presence faded away and the stillness around them faded, "We don't want anything from him,"

 _"He is a stubborn entity,"_ Gaia's tone was one of amused exasperation, _"You've done him a great boon and it confuses him that you wish for nothing in return,"_

"Annoying," Law muttered softly, "Lady Gaia, I think it's time for Rina-ya and I to return inside,"

 _"Of course,"_ Gaia presence disappeared completely.

Zerina carefully got rid of the snow and blood that Zerina had used to summon Death before they returned to the warm house.

 **Welp...Yeah that happened.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. I love you guys!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! No even if it would be fun. That she does. Not PMSing since she is pregnant. *Smiles***

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review!**

 **StorytellerD132: Thanks for the review! I know, Luna is my baby no matter the story. Nope! To be decided. Nope! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Angel Winx: Thanks for the review! I know. It's horrible, but pregnancy does that to people.**

 **GreenDrkness: Thanks for the review! Not for very long. Eyup! I'll try!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! Oh there will be more to come, but not right now.**

 **Sakihinata: Thanks for the review! Yup! *Grins mischievously* More to come!**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! He already found out.**

 **DarknayisStorm: Thanks for the review!**

 **Okay guys! I'm done for this week and will have a chapter in my Omake!Style story with a thanksgiving ficlet. Now, I will be accepting suggestions for Ronald's female name, so review!**


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: A lesson on magic, Z

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~Two: A lesson on magic, Zerina get's angry and a threat is issued, Ron returns, and the second task

Aka: Quite a bit happens.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked over the group that was standing before her and asked, "What is magic?"

Hermione spoke up, "It's the energy inside of every witch and wizard that allows us to perform the various feats of magic. It is contained within our core and we can use a focus to draw it out if we can't use focus-less magic."

Zerina nodded lightly, "A basic answer that is correct, yet not," Zerina looked at Luna, "Luna, what is magic?"

Luna cleared her throat, "Magic is the energy that all things have inside of them. Everyone has it, but mundanes only have enough magic to sustain their life. It radiates around us and is known as the 'heart beat of life' in many cultures. Mages and many other beings have enough to use it though in some cases they have quite a bit more allowing them to perform great feats of magic that aren't often seen."

"Correct," Zerina smiled at Luna who blushed softly under the praise and the combined stares of her friends, "Magic is everywhere. It's in the air we breath, the water we drink, the earth that we stand upon, and the fire that crackles in the hearth," Zerina took out her staff, "We only need a focus when beginning to learn our magic, when we need to do something very delicate, or when we need a power boost. Though," Zerina admitted with a small laugh, "Some mages will never be able to wield magic without a focus as their magic is just too weak and wild to be used without a focus,"

Draco shook his head and said, "Squibs and Muggles have magic?"

" _Mundanes_ ," Zerina corrected with a roll of her eyes, "Have magic, but not enough to use it. How else would mundane-born mages be able to wield magic? It has to come from somewhere," Zerina leaned back against the tree she'd been standing in front of, "Now, I will be using today to teach you how to sense the magic around you,"

"You can do that?" Astoria asked with wide eyes.

"While your ability to sense magic will never be as strong as my energy sensing ability, you can learn how to sense magic," Zerina smiled in amusement as the girl deflated somewhat, "It's an ability that is taught to all mages back home since there's a high chance you can run into a cursed object,"

"Cursed object?" Hermione murmured the word.

"Cursed objects come in all shapes and sizes back home," Zerina explained, "The most common ones found are in the shape of swords. Law's sword, Mihawk's sword, and one of Zoro's swords are cursed blades. The blades are somewhat sentient and don't allow just anyone to wield them much like summons. I do not know how Mihawk obtained his sword, but I do know that Zoro did near the beginning of the Strawhat's journey together. Law's Kikoku tested him a lot from what Law has told me, but eventually she chose him. I think she just got tired of his stubborn attitude," Zerina let out a soft giggle before shaking her head, "Now, I need to know if you have any questions before we begin. I want to start as soon as possible and with as little interruption as possible,"

The group was quite before Susan asked, "Do you have a cursed weapon?"

Zerina shook her head, "No. Cursed weapons don't really like mages. The first and last time I attempted to use one ended up with the weapon burning me," Zerina cleared her throat, "Any other questions?"

"No ma'am," They each replied.

"Good," Zerina dropped down on a pillow that appeared underneath her, "Now, I want you to begin by falling into a meditative trance, but don't close yourself off from the world around..."

* * *

 _~Zerina's new Office, First floor, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked up from the notes she was writing on Hermione and the groups learning pace when McGonagall entered the room, "Can I help you Professor?"

She nodded with a small swallow, "Yes. I was hoping that we might be speak."

"On what matter do we need to talk?" Zerina asked curiously.

"As you know, the second task of the tournament will begin in three weeks time," McGonagall began, "During it, you will be required to go on a scavenger hunt,"

Zerina set down her pen and looked at the Professor a bit boredly, "Professor, I would be appreciative if you'd get to the point."

McGonagall nodded and took a deep breath, "We require a...hostage, so to speak," Zerina's eyes narrowed as her protective instincts well up, "The hostage is to act as an incentive during the task."

"And who," Zerina's tone was cold, "Is to be my 'hostage'?"

"Either Mr. Trafalgar or Ms. Lovegood," McGonagall answered earning a burning glare from Zerina, "Zerina, I know that you dislike the idea, but it is a tradition and rule in the tournament. Each champion must have a hostage in the second task,"

Zerina took a deep breath and breathed out released a puff of frost much to McGonagall's surprise, "Professor, you must understand that allowing such a thing goes against every instinct in my body. How will I know that either of them will be completely safe? That one of the enemies Law and I have here won't harm either of them? Can you promise me that neither of them will come to harm? That no one who bares a grudge against either of us will be allowed to touch them? Can you?" McGonagall hesitated and Zerina shook her head, "Until you and all the tournament officials can magically vow it, I will not allow either of them to be used as a hostage. If anyone thinks to attempt to use one of my boys or allies, I will not hesitate to rip the idiot to shreds. Is. That. Clear?"

McGonagall swallowed harshly and nodded, "Perfectly clear, I will go inform the officials."

Zerina nodded to her and McGonagall left Zerina's office. The door opened a few moments later to admit Shachi who asked, "What did Professor McGonagall want?"

Upon seeing Zerina take a deep breath as her eyes flared silver, Shachi realized that it wasn't for a good reason. Zerina took a few moments to attempt to calm herself down, "The Professor just informed me of another layer to the second task. It appears that either Law or Luna are to be taken as a 'hostage' and my goal is to rescue them."

Shachi shook his head, "I doubt Captain would allow anyone to take him hostage if it wasn't part of his plans."

"Agreed," Zerina took another deep breath, "Shachi, I need to return to the Den and speak with Law. Please stay here and tell Luna that I will need to speak with her as soon as possible,"

"No problem," Shachi agreed easily.

* * *

 _~Law's Study, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law looked up from his research upon hearing a knock on his door and called out, "Come in."

He was surprised to find Zerina walking inside and saying, "We need to talk about something."

Law immediatly checked their bond and grimaced at the various emotions coming from Zerina. The one at the forefront was protective anger leading him to ask, "What happened?"

"Professor McGonagall approached me not even ten minutes ago to speak about the second task of the tournament," Zerina's fists clenched as she stalked towards his desk, "Apparently, the fucking tournament needs 'hostages' that are important to the champions for the second task of the damn tournament," Zerina's pupil's turned silver, "My 'hostage' can either be you or Luna,"

Law's jaw clenched and he bit out, "Did the Professor say anything else?"

"No," Zerina took a deep breath sending a stream of frost from between her lips, "Apparently, it was too much to ask for them to get a magical vow that no one can harm my hostages before they approached me,"

"And the Professor is attempting to get them to do that before approaching you once again?" Law could see that Zerina was barely restraining herself.

"Yes," She hissed out, "When I see Luna, I'm going to make her aware of the situation and make sure she knows not to agree to anything until I give her my approval,"

"Which is unlikely," Law stood up and moved around his desk, "Rina-ya, I need you to calm down,"

"I'm trying," Zerina snapped at him.

Wrapping his arms around Zerina, Law pulled her close to him as he tried to figure out the various scenarios of what could happen now. Zerina would never let them use Luna even with the magical vow. If they attempt to take Luna, Zerina will most likely murder them in the most bloody and painful way possible for daring to touch her Serian. They'll no doubt attempt it at least once before looking towards him or their crew. While each of them can take care of themselves, Zerina would be infuriated that the bastards even attempted that. In the end, Zerina's patience with these mages would snap and she would kill a few to get her point across. While Zerina never usually went straight for bloodshed unless in a fight with enemies, the surest way to get her to kill is to threaten those she cares for. Law laid his head on her shoulder as he murmured, "I can see no way that this doesn't end with bloodshed."

Zerina had calmed during his thought process and leaned against him, "Is it bad that I don't care?"

Law chuckled softly, "Considering everything that has happened, I'm actually surprised it took you this long to lose your patience."

Zerina snorted softly before saying, "I kinda want to stay home for the rest of the day and tomorrow."

"Then do it," Law released her and moved back to his seat, "You can play games with the crew, make snacks, go hang out with Strawhat-ya, or play pranks of Black-ya,"

Zerina hummed softly before shaking her head, "I need to return today, but I'll stay home tomorrow."

Law inwardly sighed, but accepted her idea. He picked up his pen once again and idly mentioned, "I'm releasing Skeeter from my power tomorrow."

Zerina paused mid-step and looked at him in surprise before shrugging, "Good. I figured you'd get bored of her sooner or later," Zerina finished walking towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading to the door, "I'll see you at dinner."

Law nodded to her as he became engrossed in his work once again earning a soft laugh from Zerina.

* * *

 _~Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Luna looked at Zerina for a few moments before asking, "And you think they may attempt to take me regardless of your opinions?"

"Yes," Zerina looked at her seriously, "Cubling, if and when they do, I will not show them mercy,"

Luna swallowed heavily, "You'll kill them."

"It's in my instincts and as my Serian, no one is allowed to take you regardless of the reasons," Zerina knelt down in front of Luna's seat and looked her in the eyes, "I do not normally kill unless attacked by enemies, but the mages here have been wearing my patience thin. Even if they do not take you, I will end up killing someone either before after the task is completed," Luna flinched slightly, "Cubling, I am a patient person, but these people grate on my nerves and make my instincts rise up in a way that isn't good. I will try to avoid killing in front of you, but that may not be possible,"

Luna took a deep breath while feeling a lump in her throat, "C-can I think about this?"

"Think as much as you want," Zerina stood up and pressed her lips to Luna's forehead, "If you need anything, I'll be waiting,"

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Silence fell upon the crowded office as the fire place flared green, the group of tournament officials watched as Arthur Weasley walked out with his youngest son turned daughter in hand. McGonagall spoke as the two looked around, "Arthur, Mr/Ms Weasley it is a pleasure to see you both. I assume s/he will be rejoining the populace once again?"

"Yes," Arthur smiled weakly, "I hope we aren't interrupting anything,"

"Not at all," McGonagall waved a hand towards Professor Sprout, "Pomona will lead young..."

"We chose Ronnie as it's close enough for her/him to respond," Arthur answered the unasked question.

"Right this way," Sprout called to them and led the two red heads from the room.

Bagman spoke as the door closed behind them, "He doesn't look half-bad for a girl."

"Ludovic," Crouch scolded him, "We have more important things to worry about," Crouch refocused on McGonagall, "And she will not allow anything to happen to them without the vow? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," McGonagall repeated for the nineteenth time tonight, "If you try anything without that vow, I have no doubt that Zerina will kill you,"

Crouch gave a wordless grunt as Bagman asked, "Would it be so bad if we gave her that vow?"

"Considering the fact we don't have control of all our people, we would have to go through each person and get them to give the brat a personalized vow," Crouch grimaced at the thought, "It will take more time than we have,"

"Then what do you suggest?" McGonagall demanded, "Zerina will not take anything you do laying down. While we have seen her bonded kill, Zerina has admitted that she's killed before and I have no doubt she will slaughter us all if we push her,"

The argument continued before Crouch admitted defeat, "Fine. We will do it the brats way."

* * *

 _~Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

"'Mione!" Ginny slid to a stop in front of Hermione earning a raised eyebrow from the teen.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione set her quill down with a low sigh, "I do have to finish this essay before Friday,"

Ginny took a deep breath, "It's more important than a damn essay. Ronald's back."

Hermione jolted and looked at her in surprise, "What? I didn't think they'd bring him back until they figured out how to get him female again."

"From what I've over heard, they can't figure out what potion did it and nothing they've done so far is working," Ginny smiled brightly, "Fred and George are geniuses!"

Hermione blinked before asking, "What do you mean that nothing's working? I thought the twins said that the antidote is fairly simple."

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, but Ronald's been given his own rooms since they don't want to put him with the girls and they can't put him with the guys while he's a girl."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "Where are your brothers?"

"Right here," Fred flopped into the seat next to Hermione while George settled down in the chair sitting next to the window, "What do you need?"

"The potion you gave Ronald," Hermione began with a low sigh, "They can't figure out how to turn him back,"

George nodded lightly, "That isn't too surprising, the antidote is fairly simple."

"What is the antidote?" Hermione asked.

"Hot chocolate and honey," Fred answered earning a raised eyebrow from Hermione, "We figured it be funny if the antidote wasn't another potion,"

Hermione sighed deeply before asking, "Do you think Ronald's learned his lesson?"

"Give it a few days before we decide anything," Ginny suggested as she settled across from Hermione.

Hermione nodded as she said, "Even if he hasn't, we need to turn him back next month."

The twins pouted, but agreed as if turning Ronald into a girl didn't change him somewhat, they didn't know what would.

* * *

 _~Secondary Potions Lab, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina settled on her desk as she watched over the Ravenclaw student's she was helping. It was the first time since her return to the castle that she'd begun helping them once again. She lifted up the cup of hot chocolate the elves had prepared for her and took a drink. While she normally didn't enjoy dark chocolate, she'd been craving it lately. She looked towards the door as it opened to admit a red head she'd never seen before and McGonagall. McGonagall walked towards her and Zerina greeted the Professor, "Good morning Professor, I assume you have a request for me?"

"Yes," McGonagall gestured to the Gryffindor student beside her, "As you know, Ronald Weasley was turned into a girl and sent home to find a cure. Because they have yet to find one, his parents decided to send him back in order to keep his education from being further disrupted,"

Zerina eyed the girl for a few moments before asking, "What will s/he be going by?"

"Ronnie," McGonagall answered earning a small hum from Zerina.

Zerina took a sip of her hot chocolate and thought about the Professor's request, "I see. You wish for me to tutor...Ronnie in potions?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," McGonagall gave her a hesitant smile.

Zerina batted the idea around before inclining her head, "I'll do it so long as Ronnie will be a motivated student. If s/he proves to be a lazy student, I will end the lessons."

"Of course," McGonagall gave a deep sigh of relief, "I will leave you to it then,"

Zerina stopped her, "Professor," McGonagall looked at her with a small amount of confusion, "Did you get the vow or not?"

"We're getting it from everyone at the moment," McGonagall replied earning a small nod from Zerina.

McGonagall left and Zerina looked at Ronnie, "How much do you know about potions?"

Ronnie was giving her a glare and grunted out, "I was taught by that slimy dungeon bat."

"Right," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "I guess I'll have to teach you on proper preparation and safety techniques before I test you on your knowledge,"

Zerina had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy. The fact that Ronnie had been glaring at her since s/he'd entered relayed that fact fairly well.

* * *

 _~Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, 1995~_

"Dear," Narcissa walked into her husband's office, "Draco has sent a package,"

"A package?" Lucius was surprised by that since Draco had never done anything like that before.

Narcissa set the package down and they opened it up revealing piles of papers. Narcissa grabbed the letter sitting on top of the papers and opened it. She scanned it for a few moments before saying, "Oh dear, Draco and his friends have been up to quite a bit."

"Why do you say that?" Lucius picked up the first piece of paper and stared at the information written on it in shock.

"Ever since Draco joined in that group with his friends, they've been planning on bringing down Dumbledore and the Dark Lord if he ever resurfaced," Narcissa swallowed heavily around the lump that built up in her throat, "The information they've gathered so far has been sent to us along with as much information on Trafalgar and her allies as they possibly could. Draco writes that he's happy that we're attempting to join the right side,"

Lucius let the paper fall from his hands and looked up at his wife, "Even my own son finds my joining the dark lord foolish thing to do."

"We'll do the right thing this time around," Narcissa set a hand on Lucius' shoulder, "We have to for Draco's sake,"

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

Fudge jolted as his door slammed open and an unspeakable stumbled into the room, "Minister!"

"What the devil did you do that for?!" The minister couldn't stop himself from squeaking out.

"The reporter, Skeeter, died," The unspeakable gasped out making Fudge freeze.

"W-what?" Fudge's asked hoarsely, "When?"

The unspeakable took a deep breath, "Ten minutes ago. Ashwinder sent me up once it became clear that we couldn't save her. There was so much blood..."

Fudge paled and swallowed harshly, "H-how did she die?"

"Whatever power was keeping her alive just vanished and she began bleeding out," The unspeakable shuddered slightly, "I didn't know that the head contained that much blood,"

Fudge struggled to figure out what he was supposed to say or do as he numbly commanded, "Leave me, I-i need to think. Tell Ashwinder that I thank him for the information."

"O-of course," The unspeakable quickly left.

Fudge stared at the door long after the Unspeakable had left as he came to terms with the fact that Skeeter had died and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The power at Trafalgar's finger tips was just impossible to understand. How could one man have the power to do that?

* * *

 _~Library, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina was carefully reading a book on complex runic rituals that had been hiding on the top floor of the library in one of the out of the way bookshelves. She looked up as Edric walked in carrying a letter, "Z-chan, an owl dropped this off."

Zerina took the letter and looked it over carefully. She checked it for various spells and potions to make sure nothing was wrong with it. When it came up clean, she took a look at the seal. The stylized 'M' sitting in the middle of it made Zerina pause before she remembered that it was Draco's family crest. Humming softly as she wondered why the Malfoy's wished to contact her, Zerina opened the letter up and began reading it. A small smile appeared on her face and Zerina stood up from the chair she had been reading in. Walking out of the library, Zerina focused on where Law was and moved towards as she mentally mused that this certainly turned things interesting.

* * *

 _~Polar Tang, Lake, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law looked up from the file he was writing as Zerina entered the infirmary carrying a piece of parchment. Law offered her a raised eyebrow, "What has you feeling so amused?"

"You know one of my students, Draco Malfoy?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "It seems his parents wish to become our allies,"

"And that amuses you why?" Law asked as Zerina reached the desk he was sitting behind.

Zerina handed him the letter as she said, "Read that and you'll understand."

Law glared at her for the order, but read the stupid letter anyway. After moving past the political bullshit, Law got what Zerina was talking about. Smirking, Law commented, "This will make things interesting."

"Indeed," Zerina leaned against his desk, "We can use them for information on various members of Voldemort's forces and his various safe houses. From there, we can make our plans and get this over with,"

"So you're suggesting we tentatively ally ourselves with them?" Law asked earning a wicked grin.

"Not only that, we can get information on them and if they ever attempt to do anything against us, we can use it to our advantage," Zerina explained her thought process, "We know that there are various mages in this world that wish to either kill us or use us for their own gain. I'm suggesting that we make temporary alliances with them and gather information on them all. If anyone ever attempts anything against us, we'll be able to gut them both literally and figuratively,"

Law smirked and nodded, "That's a good plan, I assume we'll be giving each of our new allies a mixture of true and false information during this plan of yours?"

"Until they're able to prove to us that they aren't our enemies," Zerina said before asking, "Do you think we should use my plan?"

"I will end up changing a few things, but it seems like the best one at the moment," Law set the letter down, "I assume we'll have to write back?"

"I'll send Soma," Zerina replied while standing up, "So why do you smell of blood?"

Law grimaced slightly, "I released Skeeter from my Room and she ended up bleeding a lot more than I thought she would."

Zerina shook her head, "Want me to get a house elf? They're really good at getting blood out of things."

"And you know this how?" Law demanded with slightly narrowed eyes.

Zerina rolled her eyes as she said, "When I slaughtered those creatures in the forbidden forest, I ended up getting blood all over myself. The house elves at Hogwarts got all of my clothes cleaned up and even fixed up hole in my boot."

Law internally shook his head and nodded, "Ask them. Do you think Soma would mind transporting Skeeter's body to the Ministry?"

"Why not the Prophet?" Zerina absentmindedly suggested as she thought about which elf she could send to clean up the mess, "It would send a bigger message since she was intending to write whatever information she gathered in an article for the news paper,"

Law thought about it before agreeing, "Let's go down to my secondary lab and summon Soma."

* * *

 _~Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1995~_

Screams erupted in the room as a large fox with multiple tails appeared in the middle of the Daily Prophet office. The fox dropped a headless female body onto the ground and spoke, "Eru, My mistress sends to me to inform you that any attempts to gather information like this one did will end in blood."

The summon disappeared in a burst of mist leaving chaos in it's wake. The Aurors arrived on scene and Amelia Bones shook her head while muttering, "I did not expect this to be where her body would appear."

"Madam Bones?" Kingsley looked at her in confusion as the other Aurors worked around them, "What do you mean?"

"Skeeter attempted to get information on Zerina Trafalgar and her allies without permission," Amelia gestured to the body, "As you can see, it didn't end well for her,"

Kingsley looked at the body before asking, "Where is her head?"

"We're taking the body to the Unspeakable's," Amelia offered as her answer, "I want it done as soon as possible,"

* * *

 _~Large room, A decrepit mansion, England, 1995~_

The current incarnation of Voldemort looked at the Unspeakable as he entered, "What hasss occurred?"

"Skeeter died today and her body appeared in the middle of the Daily Prophet," The Unspeakable bowed to Voldemort, "I managed to gather a sample of the energy as you requested Master, but there was a problem,"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "What sssort of problem?"

"When the energy keeping Skeeter alive faded so too did the sample that I took," The Unspeakable informed him internally wincing as he saw his master's eyes narrow in anger.

"Did you ssstudy it before the ssssample faded?" Voldemort demanded as Nagini hissed behind him and eyed what would likely be her next meal.

"Unfortunately, I only managed to get the sample this morning," The Unspeakable flinched as Voldemort let out a roar of anger that shouldn't have been possible in his current body.

" **Crucio!"** Voldemort screamed in anger, "You failed me!"

The Unspeakable cried out as pain lanced through him. By the time Voldemort released the curse due to depleting what energy he had in his current form, the Unspeakable was twitching on the ground with a pool of blood gathering under his head. Voldemort hissed in anger as he glared at the Unspeakable. Nagini hissed at her master, " _*May I eat him? I haven't eaten in a few daysss."_

 _"*Do it.*"_ Voldemort hissed in reply.

At least the Unspeakable had been somewhat helpful, Voldemort now had an idea of what the brat's husband could do. He did have to wonder if the power had a time limit or not. The frustrating lack of information was bothersome, but he'd worked off less information before. A low growl left him as he remembered the last time he did. The result left him without a body for fourteen years and even now, he only had a homunculus for a body. The lack of a true body made him angry and reminded him that he would need to punish Snape for not knowing the full prophecy. Voldemort paused at that thought while watching Nagini begin to swallow the Unspeakable whole. He'd had to get into the department of mysteries when he got his new body and see what the prophecy really said. It would most likely be the key in killing the brat if he wasn't able to kill her after he finished with the ritual. Yes, he needed to start planning on visiting the hall of prophecy.

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina entered the office with Law and looked over the group inside for a few moments before taking a seat with Law. McGonagall offered her a tense smile, "Zerina, we've managed to get the vow."

"Good," Zerina smiled lightly, "I assume you have more reasons to call us here?"

"Yes," McGonagall took a deep breath.

Crouch spoke before McGonagall could, "We will be deciding who we will be using as a hostage for you."

Zerina hummed softly as Law smirked and said, "What if we don't want any of our comrades to be used?"

Crouch glared at Law, "Then we'll just use the girl-"

"Touch my Serian and I'll kill you," Zerina offered the man a serene smile with her eyes closed.

The various members in charge of the tournament stiffened. For all that she looked serene and her tone was one that someone would use when speaking of the weather, they could sense the danger hidden within the undercurrent. Law continued to smirk as he watched Zerina freak out everyone in the room. During times like this, he could see why she often called the 'Serene Murderer'. Law had seen her kill people while smiling like that. Law was calculating how long it took for someone to speak. He was eager to see Zerina show these idiots just why she had a high bounty on her head. When the uneasy silence that had settled on them broke, it was Bagman who gasped out, "Now, now we don't need anything like that to happen. We only need someone to act as your hostage. They'll be completely safe."

Zerina gave a breathy sigh, "You honestly believe that? You cannot control it if something goes awry, so in truth, you cannot guarantee that whoever you take as a hostage will be completely safe."

Crouch growled out, "Listen here, brat. We've done all we can and we will be taking a hostage whether you like it or not. The only way for the tournament to move on is for a hostage to be taken for the second task. I will not have you making that impossible just because you're afraid."

"Then you'll take full responsibility when I kill whoever touches one of mine?" Zerina asked earning a sneer.

"You're facing fully trained wizards, so I doubt you'll be able to kill us," Crouch replied earning a snort from Law.

Zerina stood up, "I believe that this meeting is over since it's been decided that you're going to ignore my warning."

Law followed her lead and they began to leave the office. Law paused at the door and offered a few parting words to the stunned room, "By the end of this, Zerina will have killed one or more people for endangering our comrades. I look forward to seeing her do it and enjoying it as she tears them apart right in front of your eyes."

* * *

 _~Sand bank, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked out at the misty lake as she took in a deep breath. The taste of rain in the air was thick and heavy against her tongue. She ran a hand through her hair as she spoke softly, "It will rain soon enough."

"Are you dreading it?" A soft voice inquired as frost gathered on the ground.

"They're going to take someone that I care for and use them," Zerina bit her lip, "I'm going to kill some of the mages soon enough,"

Zerina shivered slightly as she felt the barest brush of a frost covered wing touch her cheek, "It disturbs you."

"They aren't listening to our warnings. It's like they have a death wish," Zerina shook her head before asking, "How are you here?"

A rumbling laugh left the being that was hidden within a veil of frost, "This world and our own are coming together, I merely slipped through one of the portals already open."

Zerina took a deep breath, "That means..."

"Not for a while yet," The being laughed softly, "Little cub, the worlds will not fully combine for a few more months. You have nothing to fear from your enemies in our home. The portal's are in hard to reach places and the other knights are watching them carefully,"

Zerina relaxed while asking the question that had been bugging her for awhile now, "Did you know this would happen?"

A brief silence fell before a murmur of, "Yes. Many years ago, I dreamed of this occurring. One of the reasons I returned to Keller island was to speak with your mother."

Zerina felt a brief amount of anger hit her, "And you never told me?"

"You would have let the fear of being forced back here to control you," The beings voice was soft, "I didn't wish to burden you with the knowledge and see you become something else. Your mother and I are proud of how you turned out,"

Zerina took a deep breath as her anger deflated. With a low sigh, she whispered, "I understand though some part of me still wishes that you had told me."

Another silence fell before Zerina felt the brush of feathers touching her cheek once again, "Do not dread what is to occur, it will only burden you."

"You're leaving?" Zerina asked earning a low rumbling pur in reply, "Thank you for helping me sort this out, Enya-Neiros,"

A soft laugh and the brief touch of a pair of cold lips against her cheek were her answer. Moments later, the frost disappeared and Zerina turned away from the lake as she heard footsteps rush up. She smiled upon seeing Law and Bepo looking at her in concern. Law eyed her while asking, "Are you alright?"

Zerina looked up at the sky and smiled as she saw the frost covered feathers falling slowly over head, "Yeah. I just needed to clear my head."

"Rina-ya, who was here?" Law asked as he reached her.

"Enya-Neiros visited me," Zerina reached out and grabbed his hand, "Let's head inside, I want to head home,"

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina was cleaning her weapons as Luna was doing her homework. The blonde paused before asking, "Is there anything special I'm supposed to call you?"

"Hm?" Zerina glanced up from her tanto and looked at the blonde quizzically.

"You call me your Serian, so is there a term I should call you?" Luna asked earning a slight nod.

Zerina contemplated how to answer that question, "You would call me Neiros. It means teacher/caretaker."

"Neiros?" Luna tested the word, "How come there isn't a term that directly corresponds with what you are to me?"

Zerina shrugged lightly as she carefully cleaned away the rust that had gathered at the base of her blades, "I don't really know though I do have a few guesses," Zerina looked at Luna, "My main guess is that we cannot correctly define what we are to our Serian. There are multiple levels of the Serian bond, it's always diffrent due to both the Neiros and the Serian's views/upbringings. As a result, I do not believe anyone could every really find a word that truly fits it."

Luna paused before asking, "Who is your Neiros?"

Zerina paused before a faint smile appeared on her face, "Enya Reineer nee River. She's my mother's great, great, great grandmother. She's the one that taught me ice magic after my original teacher...did something horrible."

Luna looked up at Zerina and saw the far away look in her eyes. The sadness that seemed to radiate from Zerina made her frown, "Zerina?"

Zerina shook her head, "Sorry, I just..."

"It's fine," Luna smiled at her, "Was your Neiros a Summoner?"

"Seer," Zerina smiled at seeing the surprised look on Luna's face, "She's a very special seer that has been around for a very long time, Cubling. I have no doubt that you'll meet her at some point,"

"Why?" Luna asked curiously.

"Enya-Neiros always comes to meet the newest members of the family," Zerina returned to taking care of her weapons, "You'll probably meet her sometimes soon,"

"Can you tell me about her?" Luna asked earning a nod with a soft smile.

Zerina began as she carefully sharpened her tanto, "Enya-Neiros is a very..."

* * *

 _~Zerina's Office, First floor, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina gave a wordless snarl and sent the tea cup she'd been drinking from into the wall. Even if she'd known it would happen, the sheer fact that these idiots had the audacity to ignore her warning and take her Serian pissed her off. The only thing preventing her from acting on the murderess thoughts and instincts was the fact that she didn't know the ones responsible for Luna's kidnapping. An arm coiled around her waist and Law pulled her flush against him as he tried to call her down. He knew very well that Zerina was having trouble calming herself down. The only thing that would calm her down was getting her hands on the people that took Luna from her. He knew that Zerina was trying to be rational and not needlessly blame anyone. Law inwardly winced at the feeling of her nails biting into his side. They had been transformed into claws due to Zerina's internal struggle. Law kept her close as she growled out, "I'm going to murder them."

"Relax a little," Law felt her claws tighten before releasing as he said, "I know you're angry, but being this angry isn't good for the baby,"

Zerina took a deep, shuddering breath as she buried her face into his neck. The crackle of her magic and the chill it brought slowly dispersed as Zerina trembled. She whispered against his skin, "I hate myself. I knew this was going to happen."

"You didn't know when and how they were going to do it," Law reminded her while keeping his tone calm and even, "You couldn't have done anything,"

"I know and that makes me even more angry," Zerina pressed closer to him.

"Save your anger and energy for the task ahead," Law moved back and grabbed her chin, "You'll have your answers soon enough. You just need to be patient,"

Zerina closed her silver and green eyes for a few moments. When she opened them, her pupils had returned to normal though they stayed a soft silver color. Law pressed a kiss to both her cheeks and Zerina murmured, "Thank you. I know that I'm being difficult-"

"It's fine," Law assured her as he pulled her to a chair, "You of all people have every right to act like that,"

Zerina slumped against him as she murmured, "Distract me, please. I need to stay calm and just thinking about what happened is driving me insane."

Law thought about how he'd distract her before deciding that it's time to get a much needed talk out of the way, "Tell me everything you know about how Summoner's differ from other mages and whatever else you can think of."

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked at the other champions and nodded while eyeing the tournament officials with a glare. Cedric looked pale as he looked at Zerina and Fleur was tense as she could sense the violent emotions swirling beneath Zerina's calm facade. Viktor looked at her in curiosity, "May I ask vhat has you in such a mood?"

"They took my Serian," Zerina's voice was slightly rough and her hands were clenched into fists, "I'm have a very hard time not going after the ones in charge of this tournament,"

"You are vaiting until your Serian can tell you vho did it?" Viktor asked earning a nod, "You have very good control over your instincts. Not many in my home vould be able to stop themselves from killing everyone they thought vas involved,"

Cedric's breath hitched and Fleur paled slightly. Zerina offered the Bulgarian champion a serene smile which chilled the bones of those that viewed it, "Oh trust me, I would have done that if it weren't for the presence of my Bonded. He's kept me calm enough to not immediatly go on a killing spree. The bastards are lucky they chose my Serian and not my mate or none of them would be alive at the moment," Zerina's head tilted to the side and she asked, "Who did they take from you?"

"Blaise," Viktor's jaw clenched.

Zerina eyed him before smiling lightly, "I assume that you have feelings for him?"

Viktor nodded, "I am planning on asking him to visit me this summer."

"I wish you luck," Zerina took a deep breath as she heard the telltale sounds of someone approaching, "It looks like the time for talk is over,"

Bagman offered them a weak version of his normal beaming smile. It vanished as Zerina settled her predatory gaze on him and he swallowed harshly, "R-right! Your task is to find all the items on a list," He handed them each a list of things, "You will find all the items in various areas of the grounds and forest where you'll need to complete a small task. Once you have all your items, a path will open to where your hostages are. The items you collect will help you free them. Once you have them, you will have to complete a small obstacle course and arrive back here without any harm coming to your hostage. Any questions?" He nodded as none of them spoke up, "If you'll go to the starting position, we can begin."

The group walked towards the white line drawn on the ground. Zerina glanced towards the stands that had been set up and her lips twitched as she noticed her boys in the crowd. Zerina gave a small wave as she noticed Luffy and Shanks there with their crews. Turning to face forward, Zerina noticed that a few braziers were set up on either side of the white line. She was slightly curious over what they could be there for, but decided to worry about it later as she looked over the list. It was simplistic in nature, but the items made her wonder just what hare brained scheme these idiotic excuses for mage had placed her Serian in. Zerina settled on the balls of her feet as Cedric swallowed harshly, "Good luck."

"To you as well," Zerina replied without even glancing at him.

Similar murmurs were given by the other two, they all focused on the path in front of them and the forest that loomed over head. When Bagman spoke, Zerina had to refrain from snarling, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament! In this task, our four champions have to complete a scavenger hunt in order to free their hostage. Once they've freed their hostage, they must complete an obstacle course and get over the finish-line without allowing their hostage to be harmed. Let's give them some good luck!" The crowd cheered loudly, "Champions! On your mark," Zerina leaned forward, "Get set," She felt her magic buzz beneath her skin as her mind focused on the task at hand, "GO!"

Zerina darted into the forest with the sole thought of finding and freeing Luna on her mind.

* * *

 _~Forbidden forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked around the area that she'd found herself in. It looked innocent enough, but Zerina could feel the magic in the air. Zerina looked down at her list and looked at the first item. A knife. Looking around, Zerina noticed a chest sitting on the ground with four diffrent keys around it. Moving towards it, Zerina jerked slightly as a voice rang out, "A locked chest hold what you need, but four keys lay before you. Choose carefully for the keys that you do not choose will disappear."

Zerina rolled her eyes and looked at the lock on the chest carefully. It was silver with leaves etched into the metal. Zerina looked at the key's and noted that only two of them were silver. Ignoring most of the keys, Zerina eyed the two silver ones. They looked almost exactly the same, but Zerina could make out the vines marking one of them. Grabbing it, Zerina felt a pulse of magic and the other keys disappeared. Sliding the key into the hole, Zerina twisted it and felt the locking mechanism release. Opening the chest, she pulled out a knife and her eyes narrowed. It was a knife usually used for potions.

* * *

 _~Forbidden forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina had easily picked her way through the list and came to the realization that these idiots were using a potion on the hostages. As she picked up her last item, the trees in front of her shuddered before moving apart. She walked through them and found her way into a large clearing. Luna was tied up and laying on the ground in front of a cauldron. Zerina moved towards her and set the items she had gathered onto the table sitting next to the cauldron. She ran her fingers over Luna's cheek before cutting the ropes with a small spell. Zerina then called on Apollo and the wolf quickly looked over Luna, "What's wrong with her, Apollo?"

"They used a sleeping potion on her," Apollo answered her after a few moments, "I noticed a mild amount of strain on her core, but I can only assume that it's because she's having a vision while asleep,"

"Joy," Zerina muttered with a low growl, "What sleeping potion?"

"I do not know," Apollo set his paw on Luna's cheek, "The potion isn't something I've ever encountered before,"

Zerina gave a dark growl before moving back to the table next to the cauldron. She found a recipe on the table and read it carefully before telling Apollo, "Use your magic to give her a deeper check up and heal any injuries that she may have."

"Of course," Apollo settled himself on the ground and laid his paws on Luna's stomach.

Zerina carefully brewed the potion that the recipe dictated. Once it was finished, Zerina ladled it into the crystal vial and moved towards Luna. With Apollo's help, Zerina got Luna into a sitting position and fed her the potion. It took a few minutes before Luna woke up. The blonde's eyes snapped open and she looked around with wide eyes. Zerina breathed out a loud sigh, "Luna."

"Zerina!" Luna hugged her and Zerina felt herself relax, "I'm sorry. I know what you said, but they managed to surprise me,"

"Do you know who did it?" Zerina asked earning a frown.

Luna shook her head, "No. I can remember their faces, but I don't know who they are."

Zerina growled softly, but accepted the answer, "Luna, I want you to point out who did it once the task is over. Once you do, I want you to go to the others and have them take you to the Den. Alright?"

"O-of course," Luna agreed with a slightly pale face.

"Do you think you can stand?" Zerina asked earning a small nod.

Luna shakily got up and stumbled a little. Zerina got up as well and carefully steadied her. Apollo spoke as Zerina checked over Luna, "I'll be going. Do you wish for me to warn the others that they might be called upon?"

"Yes. Tell Lilith that she'll be getting some victims," Apollo visibly shuddered at the idea.

When Apollo vanished, Zerina grabbed Luna's hand, "Let's get going then."

* * *

 _~Edge of the forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Luna let out a whoop as they traveled quickly over the ground. The vines that attempted to tangle up the legs of the wolves they were riding were burned by a fire spell from Zerina. Zerina smiled though it quickly vanished as a tree toppled over in front of their path and the wolves were forced to jump over it. The club that swung towards them was blasted away by a ball of light. The wolves skidded to a stop as they found a troll in their path. Zerina looked it over and grimaced at the scent coming off it. Gathering up her magic, she called out, " **Pierce!"**

A lance of ice shot out of her hand and slammed into the trolls chest. Greenish red blood slid out of the wound as the troll fell on its knees with a bellowing crying. Zerina glanced at Luna and found that the girl was staring at the troll with wide eyes. Zerina winced slightly as the wolf she was on rumbled, "Kill it quickly. We need to move before it's blood draws anything to us."

"Right," Zerina aimed her fingers towards the troll's neck and called out, **"Sever,"**

A wave of silver tinted blue magic flew towards the troll and sank into it's neck. The body toppled forward with a loud thud followed by the head that rolled into the bushes. The wolves took off once more and Zerina was glad that the obstacle course wasn't that difficult. They reached a large stone wall that was clearly for climbing and got off the wolves. The wolves nodded to them and murmured, "May the mother watch over you."

"May she watch over you as well," Zerina replied and the wolves disappeared, "You alright, Cubling,"

Luna swallowed harshly and shook her head, "I feel sick."

"That's a usual reaction," Zerina winced slightly, "Trolls aren't something that I enjoy dealing with and they won't give up until they're dead, so..."

"G-give me a few minutes," Luna said before moving to the side and beginning to retch.

Zerina kept Luna's hair from falling into her face and rubbed the blonde's back. After Luna had finished and Zerina had given her some water to wash the taste out of her mouth, Zerina looked at the stone wall carefully. Magic sang through the air and Zerina nodded to herself, "Cubling, you up for a climb?"

Luna eyed the large wall and shook her head. Zerina nodded lightly and walked towards the wall. She ran her fingers over the rough stone before shaking her head. Luna followed after her and asked, "What are you doing?

"Checking to see what type of magics on the stone," Zerina sighed softly, "The way up is riddled with a whole lot of bullshit that I don't want to deal with. So," Zerina grinned at Luna, "I'm going to avoid the rest of the course and fly us over it using one of my summons,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Silence fell over the crowd as Shane landed in the clearing. By the time Bagman began speaking, Luna and Zerina had gotten off Shane with the summoning disappearing moment later, "Folks! It seems that Trafalgar has managed to reach the finish line first and her hostage seems alright!"

He was ignored by Zerina and Luna. Zerina looked down at Luna and asked, "Who did it?"

Luna looked at the crowd and pointed out the group that had taken her. With a nod, Zerina used her magic to isolate them from everyone by surrounding them with a barrier of silver tinted blue ice spikes. Luna darted towards Law and the others as Zerina summoned Lilith and the blood wolves. Screams rang out as the crowd focused on the demonic wolves. Zerina's eyes focused on Lilith as she took in the changes. Lilith looked much like a human now save for the obvious differences. Pieces of bone littered her body. A pair of blood red dragon-like wings arched out of her back. Black runes covered her pale skin as a pair of horns resembling those a ram arched from her head. A whip-like tail waved through the air that was black much like Lilith's wild hair. Lilith looked at Zerina with a fang filled grin, "Do you like it?"

"You look good," Zerina ignored the fact that Lilith was without a single shred of clothing, "Ready to help me get revenge and show these fuckers why you do not piss me off?"

"So they got rid of your patience!" Lilith laughed loudly, "Blood will run through the streets by the time we're done,"

"Only those that I've separated from everyone," Zerina told her now demonic summon.

Lilith gave a breathy sigh, "Must you ruin my fun?"

 **End of chapter.**

 **Thanks for everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed me!**

 **Reviews:**

 **GreenDrkness: Thanks for the review! He is death, so persistence is needed. I chose Ronnie and yes he is.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I do too. In my mind, he's so fucking cuddly it drives me insane.**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! Did I say that?**

 **Thanks for the review! That's it for this week, so until next week, I wish you all well!**


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: A conclusion to th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~Three: A conclusion to the second task, A talk between the kitsune and the moon, A Horcrux is dealt with and a sad story finally told, the Abomination adjusts his plans as a rat regrets, a deal is made as a secret is learned, and McGonagall speaks with Zerina on Murder

Aka: A lot happened and my longest title in awhile.

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina smiled serenely as she moved towards the ring of jagged ice holding the ones that kidnapped Luna to be used in this stupid tournament. She let the shouts, screams, and other noises fall away until all she heard was the group that had taken Luna. Zerina barely even registered Lilith and her pack's presence as they moved silently beside her. Shadows gathered around the wolves, Zerina lifted up a hand as she felt a piece of magic approach her and called out, " **Dismiss."** The magic fizzled out and Zerina turned her head to look at the one that had attempted to hit her with a spell, "Mr. Crouch, I find myself unsurprised that you're stupidly attempting to stop me."

"You will cease and desist your actions," The man growled at her.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Zerina inquired as she noticed her boys taking Luna away though Law and Bepo stayed with their allies.

"I can have you put in Azkaban," The man threatened her earning a soft laugh.

She shook her head, "You foolish man. I can do as I wish and you can't do a thing to stop me. I gave you my warning and you ignored it. You've condemned these people to die," Zerina turned her head towards Lilith, "Have one of your pack members hold him down and force him to watch."

"How cruel!" Lilith laughed before barking softly and a wolf in the group moved towards Crouch.

 **"Wand."** Zerina caught the wand in her hand and snapped it earning gasps from those still there, "I do believe that this will keep you from doing anything. I can't have you interrupting my revenge after all," She offered the pale man a serene smile as the wolf forced him to the ground, "Now," She returned her gaze towards the trapped group, "Let's get started,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Nami let out a horrified gasp, "She's actually going to do that?"

Law snorted softly, "Rina-ya keeps her more violent side in check unless against her enemies. Even then, she doesn't show them her worst since most never piss her off badly enough. This," Law waved a hand at the group that had stolen Luna, "Is just the tip of the ice berg. They should be glad that Luna-ya wasn't hurt or Zerina-ya would do something much worse."

"How can this get any worse?!" Usopp shouted as he pointed at the blood wolves and Lilith, "Are you not seeing them?!"

Law smirked at Usopp sending chills down everyone's spines, "Rina-ya can do a lot worse than what you're seeing now."

Shanks shook his head and spoke before anyone else could, "He's right," Multiple eyes went to him as the normally laid back man looked uncharacteristically serious, "If she's anything like her mother, she can and will do much worse if you push her enough. My guess is that she is merely playing with them and knows that Crouch is at fault for making them take her Serian. Am I correct?"

Shanks looked at Law earning a nod from the grey eyed captain. Law looked back at the scene and watched as Zerina took down her wall of ice only for the blood wolves to surround the group of ten mages. He spoke as shadows gathered around the wolves, "Rina-ya is showing them what mercy she is able to in her current mindset."

"This is mercy?" Chopper whispered hoarsely as Zerina created thousands of needles made of ice and had them float around the terrified group of mages.

"She is a kitsune," Law replied while watching as Zerina continued to smile serenely as the blood wolves began to torment the group of mages, "They do not know any mercy save for that of death when those they care for are threatened. The group before have taken Zerina-ya's Serian and now must face the consequences. Even if they did it on the orders of someone else, they still took Luna-ya and Zerina-ya will kill them for it,"

* * *

 _~Training Ground, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina stabbed some of her needles into various pressure points. After hearing the group scream for a while, Zerina spoke to Lilith, "Kill them, I believe they've suffered enough."

"Very well," Lilith and her wolves moved towards their victims.

Zerina walked over to Crouch and knelt down next to him as the blood wolf holding the man moved back a little. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the group, "This is what happens when people taken my Serian. They were lucky that it was on your orders. If they hadn't been, I would have broken both their bodies and minds while locking them in a state of perpetual agony that would only end when I was ready to kill them," The man was staring at the group in silent horror as the blood wolves tore out their throats and Lilith sunk her fangs into one woman's neck before beginning to drain her dry, "You caused this little massacre and you'll have to live with the knowledge of that. If you had only listened to my warning, they would be going back to their families instead they're going to be buried," Zerina practically cooed as her nails transformed into claws and bit into the skin on the mans face, "You're a coward who couldn't do your own dirty work. You're a fool that condemned people to die."

Zerina released the man's head as the last of the mages died. Lilith dropped the drained body of the witch onto the ground where it contorted and shifted. Zerina's head tilted lightly as she watched the witch's body transform into that of a blood wolf. She hummed softly as the new wolf slowly rose up. Lilith grinned broadly, "Welcome to the pack, my dear."

"I had wondered how blood wolves were made," Zerina shook her head, "Return to the summon plane, I'll summon you again when I have need of you,"

"Of course," Lilith and the wolves disappeared.

Zerina turned to her friends and Law. Law held out a hand to her and she walked over. Taking his hand, Zerina murmured, "One more task to go and we're done here."

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked at each of her friends and allies warily. They had been silent for the most part with only Shanks really commenting on her win. Luffy broke the silence, "Zerina," She looked at him carefully, "That was cool even if you killed a bunch of people," He smiled at her, "It was because of your instincts, right?"

"For the most part," Zerina replied while wonder where he was going with this.

"And you won't do stuff like that to us, right?" He continued earning a nod, "Then, I don't see any problem with us being friends!"

Zerina felt relieved as every one of the Strawhats nodded. Nami spoke up, "Hey, Zerina."

"Yes Nami?" Zerina looked at her curiously.

"How come you didn't do anything like that on Dressrosa?" The navigator asked with a frown.

Zerina was slightly startled by the question and had to think about her answer, "I suppose that it's because I knew Law could handle himself and because my instincts weren't as high strung as they are now."

"Because of having Luna around and your pregnancy, right?" Robin asked earning a slight nod.

"For the most part," Zerina said while carefully looking around for her Serian, "Some of it is a result of being forced here and away from my boys in such a way," Zerina frowned softly, "Where is Luna?"

"Up in her room," Shachi said from the entrance of the living room, "She looked pretty shaken. What happened during the task?"

Zerina grimaced with a wince, "I ended up killing a troll in front of her. If I hadn't, it likely would have hurt both of us or worse killed us."

"Damn," Shachi shook his head, "At least, she didn't see you kill that group of people,"

Zerina nodded and tried to figure out what to do, "I-i think I'll give her some space for now."

"You do need to take a shower," Law wrapped his arms around her waist, "Go upstairs and get cleaned up, I'll go make sure Luna-ya is alright," He looked at everyone else, "I suggest you go do whatever you usually do,"

Zerina nodded and everyone else left the Den.

* * *

 _~Luna's room, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina cautiously knocked on the door a few hours later with a tray of hot chocolate and treats. Luna was silent for a few moments before calling out, "Come in."

Zerina carefully opened the door and walked inside. Luna looked up from the book she was reading and seemed to freeze as she saw Zerina. Zerina flinched slightly before speaking softly, "Hey, Cubling. I just wanted to see how you were after today and give you some hot chocolate. I can leave if you don't wan-"

"No!" Luna blushed at how loud she'd said that, "I mean please stay,"

Zerina walked over to Luna's bed and set down the tray as the blonde got up. Luna walked over and they sat down together with a mug in hand. Zerina took a small sip of her dark chocolate hot-chocolate before beginning, "Luna, I know what you saw today was a big shock, but-"

"I know," Luna looked down at the cup in her hands, "Edric explained it and Law did too. You're a pirate and a Summoner with a magical transformation, so you're a killer. Today, you killed to first defend me then to protect me from people that would no doubt attempt to kidnap me or hurt me in some way,"

Zerina felt relieved upon hearing that and picked up a chocolate chip cookie, "So you're okay with it?"

"Not just yet, but I will be. One day in the future," Luna looked at Zerina and saw the relief clear on her Neiros face, "You were really worried about me,"

"Of course I was," Zerina looked outraged that Luna had thought anything less, "I really care about you, Cubling. I never want to see you hurt or afraid if I can prevent it," Zerina took a bite of her cookie, "I never want you to doubt that fact,"

Luna took a sip of her hot chocolate and nodded, "I'll try not to."

"That's all I ask," Zerina finished off her cookie, "Do you need any help with your homework or do you want to do some more practice with your magic?"

Luna shook her head and said, "Can you tell me some stories about your home? Like the stuff you did as a child or teen."

"That I can do," Zerina nodded with a slight grin, "Let's see..."

* * *

 _~Common room, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law carefully shut the door to Luna's room with a soft smile on his face. It seemed that everything would be alright with those two. Law walked down stairs and was met by a curious Bepo at the bottom of the first floor stairs, "Everything alright, Captain?"

"Yes," Law replied while moving towards the living room, "Everything's just fine,"

"Good," Bepo smiled brightly, "I'd hate for Luna and Z-chan to fight now that they're closer,"

Law settled down with a nod to Bepo. Zerina and Luna would be fine which pleased him to no end.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina wrapped her arms around Law's neck and pressed her body against his back as he sat down to take off his shoes. Law turned his head and pressed a kiss to her lips before asking, "How many more of those Horcrux things do we need to get rid of?"

Zerina thought about it, "I think we only have two more to go. One of them is going to be a bitch and a half to find while the other should be fairly easy to get."

"Explain," Law demanded as he pulled off his shoes stood up making Zerina release her grip on him.

Zerina shook her head lightly at the demand as Law began to get ready for bed, "One of them is inside a snake making it a living Horcrux. From what I can remember of my first meeting with Gaia, the snake will most likely always be with Voldemort, so we won't be able to find it until he makes an appearance or Solaris can lead us to them," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "I believe Sirius can get the second one."

"How so?" Law asked while pulling his shirt off and tossing it into the hamper which was quickly followed by his pants.

"Gaia mentioned that due to the fact that I'm a Black, I can summon the elf that holds the necklace," Zerina explained as she laid back against the bed, "I didn't do it before because I don't know if the elf would answer my summons regardless of me being a Black. Since Sirius is the head of the family..."

"He can control all of the Black family house elves," Law finished while pulling on some night pants and walking over to the bed, "We'll speak to him about this in the morning. We'll have to figure out a plan to deal with the snake,"

"Since it's with Voldemort most of the time, we'll have to be very careful," Zerina reached out and cupped Law's cheek, "Even if Solaris takes us to them, they will likely attack us before we can do anything,"

"We'll need to meet with the Malfoy's and get information from them," Law disliked the distinct lake of information, "For now, you need to rest," He glanced down at Zerina's stomach and noted with a small smirk that she was starting to show, "We can plan everything later,"

Zerina smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Law. He wrapped his arms around her while feeling glad that she hadn't made a repeat of the second task and gotten hurt.

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Sirius looked at Zerina for a few moments as his mind struggled to comprehend what she'd just told him. When he had somewhat processed the information, Sirius cleared his throat and clarified, "When Voldemort killed people, he sometimes used the energy that it created to split his soul and stuff part of it into a container."

"A bit simplified, but yet," Zerina lifted up her cup of hot chocolate to her lips and took a long drink from it.

Sirius nodded with a frown, "And he made six of those?"

"Six were intentional while the seventh was the result of that Halloween night," Zerina corrected him.

"He did it to become immortal?" Sirius continued earning a nod from Zerina, "And as a result of splitting his soul, the moment he really dies his very soul will be destroyed?"

Zerina nodded feeling slightly uncomfortable while explaining, "It's one of the greatest taboos known to both immortal and mortal beings."

Sirius looked down at his cup of tea before asking, "Can I have some whiskey? I need to drink."

"Fin," The elf appeared immediatly and Zerina asked, "Can you bring a glass and some whiskey for Sirius?"

Fin nodded and disappeared before reappearing moments later with what she'd ordered. The elf handed them to Sirius before looking at Zerina, "Anything else, Mistress?"

Zerina thought about it before nodding, "Some more hot chocolate for me,"

She handed him her empty mug and he disappeared for a few moments. During that time, Sirius quickly poured himself a large glass of whiskey and downed it quickly. He shook his head as the elf appeared with her hot chocolate. Fin bowed lightly before disappearing. Sirius spoke as Zerina blew on her hot chocolate, "This is good whiskey."

"We're pirates, so we have a good eye for good alcohols," Zerina informed her earning a bark-like laugh in return.

"Right," Sirius poured himself another glass before looking back at her, "You're looking for these soul pieces because Gaia gave you it as a mission?"

Zerina shook her head, "We've mostly been focusing on other things, but have recently destroyed most of them. We're down to the last two."

"And I can get it for you?" Sirius asked dubiously.

Zerina nodded lightly as she said, "Yes. Gaia said that it's in the possession of a Black elf. Since you're the Lord of Black, you can summon that elf and get it from them due to the fact they have to listen to you due to your position."

Sirius groaned softly, "Which elf is it?"

Zerina shrugged with an apologetic smile, "She didn't tell me."

Sirius downed his next glass of whiskey before saying, "I'll start with the easiest one. Kreacher!"

Zerina immediatly grimaced at the state of the elf when it appeared. The dirty pillow case it wore showed that the elf had cleaned itself in a long time. It was ancient, yet young in the face of the various summons Zerina had met. Cole, who was laying across the back of the sofa, grimaced and muttered, "Disgusting."

"What does nasty master want with Kreacher?" The elf practically snarled before muttering underneath it's breath, "Kreacher has such a disrespectful master,"

"Kreacher," Sirius glared at the house elf, "My goddaughter has questions for you. Answer them truthfully,"

The elf turned to Zerina and it's eyes widened. It immediatly bowed, "What can lowly Kreacher do for Mistress Summoner?"

Zerina's eyebrow twitched as Sirius stared at Kreacher in shock. Cole gave a wordless snarl down at the elf. Zerina reached up to Cole and set her hand on his head making him pull back a little. Zerina pushed down the annoyance that welled up inside of her as she asked, "Kreacher, Do you have a Horcrux of some kind? It can be anything and I mean anything. It'll feel dark and unnatural-"

"Master Regulus' Locket!" The Elf squeaked before disappearing.

Zerina looked at Sirius, "Who is Regulus?"

"My younger brother," Sirius stared at the place that the elf had once stood, "He'd been pushed to joining the Death Eaters by our mother,"

Zerina didn't get a chance to hear anything else from Sirius as the house elf reappeared. Zerina felt the nausea that usually appeared when near a Horcrux the moment Kreacher popped in. She covered her mouth as Cole hissed, "Put it near the fire place, now!"

The elf scrambled to do as Cole had ordered while Zerina carefully stood up. She took a deep breath and summoned Zero. Her mother's familiar appeared and looked at her, "Zerina, what have you summoned me for?"

Zerina gestured to the locket now laid on the ground in front of the fire place, "Cleanse it, please."

Zero moved towards the locket to cleanse it as Sirius asked, "What is that fox going to do?"

"Zero is a pipe fox," Zerina explained while beginning to breath easier as her mother's familiar cleansed the locket, "He can eat the soul piece and any harmful magics attached to the locket,"

Sirius blinked slightly before asking, "Zero? You mean your adoptive mother's familiar?"

"How do you know that?" Zerina demanded as she looked at Sirius.

"Aki told me about your mother and your childhood," Sirius answered earning a flat look from Zerina, "I wanted to know more about you, but didn't want to push you. Aki understood and told me what I needed to know," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, "I know it was a bad thing to do, but I think that I understand you better now because of it,"

Zerina shook her head lightly, "You should have asked me for permission first."

"I know," Sirius looked uncomfortable.

Zero picked up the locket once he was finished and walked over to her. He held it out to her and she took it from him. Running her fingers across the snake on the front of it, Zerina spoke to Kreacher, "Explain how you came to possess this item."

"Master Regulus lent Kreacher to the nasty lord because he had need of a house elf," Kreacher began explaining, "Nasty Lord took Kreacher to a cave filled with corpses in a lake. He used dark magic on Kreacher to make Kreacher drink nasty potion that was in a basin. Once the potion was gone, the Nasty lord put the locket into the basin and was going to kill Kreacher, but Master Regulus had ordered Kreacher to return to him once his task was finish. Master Regulus healed Kreacher and had Kreacher take him to the evil cave. Master R-regulus-" Kreacher choked up and began to cry, "Order Kreacher to feed him the potion. Kreacher pleased for Master Regulus to not make him, but Master Regulus was insistent. When the potion was finished, Master Regulus had a similar locket and switched them. Master Regulus gave Kreacher the real locket and order him to destroy it. Master R-regulus was taken into the lake by the corpses after making Kreacher leave as they were coming onto the shore,"

Sirius choked softly and whispered, "My baby brother defied Voldemort in the end. Oh Reggy..."

"Thank you for bringing this to me, Kreacher," Zerina told the elf truthfully, "You finally completed Master Regulus' final order,"

Kreacher sniffled loudly as he nodded. Sirius swallowed harshly, "I-i think that we both should leave. Kreacher please see that the house is cleaned."

"Yes Master," Kreacher disappeared with a loud pop.

Zerina looked at Sirius as the man stood up and she told him, "Thank you for your help, Sirius."

"No problem," Sirius left without another word.

Zero looked at Zerina curiously, "I assume that there is only one left now?"

"Yes," Zerina closed her fingers around the locket before holding it out to Zero, "Can you give this to Solaris?"

Zero took it while asking, "Why?"

"I think it belonged to someone he once knew," Zerina looked at the snake on the front, "His summoner,"

Zero nodded with a solemn look on his face, "I'll get it to him quickly then. I'll see you later, Zerina."

"Yeah," Zerina watched Zero fade and spoke softly to Cole, "I think I'll let Sirius asking Aki for information on me slide. Just this once,"

Cole moved onto her shoulder and nuzzled her lightly. Zerina smiled softly as she ran her fingers through his fur.

* * *

 _~Large room, A decrepit mansion, England, 1995~_

 **Girl-Who-Lived-to-Kill?**

 _By Astride Ricker_

 _As we all know, the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament occurred yesterday. What should have been a wonderful event ended in tragedy as a group of ten witches and wizards were murdered by Zerina Trafalgar. She had just finished her task of finding Ms. Luna Lovegood._

 _Speculation on the relationship between Trafalgar and Lovegood on Pg. 12.  
Information on Task Pg. 11._

 _Trafalgar had Lovegood point out the group of witches and wizards that had been hired by Crouch to oversee the gathering of the champions hostages for the second task. Trafalgar sent Lovegood to her allies and husband before turning on the group. She encased them in a gagged ice and summoned horrifying creatures which she then used to torment the trapped group. She proceeded to take Crouch's wand and snap it when the man attempted to stop her from harming the group. One of the wolf-like creatures that she summoned proceeded to pin the man to the ground on Trafalgar's orders..._

Voldemort gave a loud laugh, "That brat killed ten people!"

"Master?" Wormtail asked softly, "Who?"

"The Potter girl," Voldemort smiled nastily, "Perhaps, we can persuade her to join me instead of killing her. With her husband and her by my side, we can take over the wizarding world!"

Wormtail shivered as he caught sight of Zerina's picture on the first page. She was smiling serenely as she spoke to a demonic looking woman. Wormtail was horrified that a child of Lily and James could end up like that. Even if he betrayed them, it was in a moment of weakness and something he regretted. Had he known then what he did now, he wouldn't have done it. In fact, he would have suggested that Remus be the secret keeper. Wormtail tried to ignore his Lord's plans that involved having Zerina and her husband's power with them.

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

Fudge swallowed as he looked at the report of what had happened. The words that Zerina had told Crouch and the fact that she'd had her summons kill those people made Fudge feel sick. If that was what she did to people that just kidnapped Luna Lovegood, Fudge did not want to see what happened if the girl had been hurt. He looked up as Lucius Malfoy entered the room. Fudge took another sip of his calming draught infused tea before asking, "Did you see the morning paper?"

"Of course, it's part of the reason I'm here," Lucius sat down across from him, "My wife and I are planning on becoming allies with her,"

Fudge gasped and stared at Lucius in shock, "W-what?!"

"It's quite obvious that Trafalgar and those with her are far more powerful than anyone else in Britain," Lucius drawled out, "As a result, I've chosen to ally my family with her. At the very least, my family will be well protected in the coming days,"

Fudge swallowed heavily, "What should I do? The ministry is going to fall apart soon enough due to the fact we can't do anything about Trafalgar killing those people. Once what she said to Crouch get's out, the ministry will be screwed ov-"

Lucius calm tapped his cane against the ground silencing Fudge, "Minister, you need to make a statement on the matter. The public needs to know just why you can't do anything against Trafalgar. They need to know just what kind of danger they're in if they try anything against Trafalgar and her allies."

"H-how do you kno-" Fudge began to ask.

"The Malfoy family history goes back enough that Summoner's and other such magics were written down," Lucius cut Fudge off, "All the older families will have information on this, but I'm not here to discuss this with you,"

"Then why did you come?" Fudge asked with a frown.

"I'm going to be focusing on gaining Trafalgar as an ally," Lucius explained while standing up, "I will no come into this office anymore unless I need to. You need focus on keeping the ministry afloat as it is your job," Lucius nodded to him, "Good day, Minister,"

Lucius swept out as quickly and silently as he had walked in. Fudge stared after the blonde as dread filled him. One of his greatest allies was pushing away from him because of the danger Trafalgar represented. If that wasn't a sign that the ministry was going to fail and he'd be booted out of office, he didn't know what would be.

* * *

 _~Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, 1995~_

Narcissa was standing in his study when Lucius returned home and she held out a letter to him as she said, "The Trafalgar's have replied."

Lucius immediatly began looking it over and found himself nodding, "It seems we'll be meeting them at Gringotts in a weeks time."

Narcissa looked at her husband carefully, "What should we do?"

Lucius thought about it as he took a seat at his desk, "We need to prepare what information we can on the dark lord. Trafalgar will need to know everything if the Dark Lord is to return. We'll need to plane for the various outcomes this meeting can have and plan for them."

Narcissa nodded as a house elf appeared with some refreshments for both of them, "If what I've heard from the other pure-blood ladies that attended the ball, the two are very well versed in politics regardless of lacking any pure-blood upbringing. Trafalgar is supposedly very subdued when it comes to conversation, but that could be because she was focused on observing her husbands conversation."

"Her husband is supposed to be quite knowledgeable," Lucius had talked to his fellows as well, "Though, I believe he is a healer of some type,"

"A healer?" Narcissa was surprised.

"Yes though no one knows exactly what type of healer he was," Lucius grabbed his glass of wine, "Due to what's been said about Dumbledore's death and how Skeeter's is most likely linked to it, we must assume that he is either as dangerous or almost as dangerous as Trafalgar herself,"

* * *

 _~Goblin office, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1995~_

Zerina smiled at Clifffang as Raid laid a crumpled looking goblet on the desk in front of them, "I assume that this means that Raid is no longer an outcast?"

"Indeed," Raid grinned at Zerina, "You have my thanks,"

"And mine as well," Clifffang gestured to the goblet, "This goblet belonged to Helga Hufflepuff,"

Zerina frowned softly, "So he used three of the founders objects for the resting places of his soul pieces."

"You've found others?" Raid asked earning a nod from Zerina.

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw and the locket of Slytherin," Zerina informed them, "Due to my summoning contract with a pipe fox, I was able to get rid of the Horcrux and any harmful magics,"

"I assume you've put them somewhere safe?" Clifffang asked earning another nod, "Good. While we do not respect most witches and wizards, we do respect the Founders for all that they did during their life time. It is a shame that Hufflepuff's goblet is lost to us,"

"Did it have any magical properties like the diadem?" Law asked curiously as he looked up from the report Clifffang had written up.

"If one were to drink from the goblet, they would be healed from any aliments that may be effecting them," Clifffang stated making Law curse softly and Zerina groan.

Zerina let out a soft sigh, "It is a shame, but perhaps for the best," The sharp look she was given by Law and the two goblins made her grimace as she informed them, "Even if Zero had managed to get rid of the harmful magic and the soul piece, an object like the cup would have been tainted due to the time it spent as a vessel for such unnatural magics," Zerina ran a hand through her hair, "It is likely that the cup would have been rendered poisonous due to the soul pieces nature tainting the healing magics instilled inside of it by Helga."

Law ran that explanation through his mind before saying, "A bleeding affect would have occurred during the time it contained the soul piece."

Clifffang glared at the cup as he snarled, "A stupid wizard thinking himself a god decided to taint one of the most amazing artifacts created just for the chance of immortality."

Raid grimaced as she asked, "What should we do with the cup?"

"Destroy it fully," Zerina suggested earning a curious look from Law as the two goblins looked at her carefully, "The metal is most likely tainted both by the lingering affects of the soul piece and whatever you used to destroy the Horcrux,"

"A shame," Raid sighed at the waste of gold.

A knock sounded on the door and a goblin stuck their head in before barking something in the language the clans used. Clifffang sat up a little straighter as he spoke to Zerina and Law, "Lord and Lady Malfoy have come for your meeting."

* * *

 _~Meeting Room, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1995~_

Zerina and Law walked into the spacious marble room where the two pure-bloods were waiting. Zerina greeted them with a grin, "Hello! My names Trafalgar Zerina and this is my bonded, Trafalgar Law."

Zerina internally snickered at the startled look on their faces at her rather cherry greeting. She mentally frowned as she noticed the rather odd magic on the blonde man's arm making her wonder where she'd felt it before. Lucius Malfoy snapped out of his shock rather quickly and introduced himself and his wife, "My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife, Narcissa."

"How do you do?" Narcissa asked earning a slight blink from Zerina.

Law offered them his usual smirk, "We're quite well. And you?"

"Very well," Lucius answered before waving a hand towards the table set up in the middle of the room, "Shall we begin?"

They all took their seats and drinks were poured for them by a waiting house elf. Law spoke once everyone had their drink, "We all know why we're here, so let's just get on with it rather than waste time on small talk."

"Of course," Lucius took a sip from his drink before he began, "We wish to ally ourselves with you,"

"Why?" Zerina asked while swirling her hot chocolate around in it's mug.

Lucius seemed a bit startled by Zerina's question though it was most likely because he hadn't expected her to speak. He cleared his throat and said, "Ah, yes our reason to ally ourselves with you. We've been watching you, much like most of the wizarding world, since Dumbledore forced you to return. As a result, we've come to find that you're the best person to be allied to."

Law snorted softly, "That still doesn't explain why we should become allies."

Zerina noted that Narcissa had twitched and knew that the woman most likely wished to speak. It made her wonder why the woman was staying silent. Zerina looked back at Lucius as he spoke again, "You are most likely the strongest people in England at the moment. We wish to ally ourselves with you because the Dark Lord might rise once more and I do not wish for us to be on the wrong side once more."

Zerina took a swig of her hot chocolate before saying, "What makes you believe he will rise again?"

Lucius seemed to freeze before carefully pulling up the sleeve of his arm. Zerina's eyes widened as she felt the magic around his arm and immediatly realized where she'd felt it before. The skull and snake were slightly blurry, but seemed to blacken by the minute. Zerina found her hackles raising as Lucius explained, "This is the dark mark, the Dark Lord gave it to each of his followers. It acts as a way for him to call us as well as a way to figure out who's a Death Eater or not. It-"

"It's a slave brand," Zerina hissed while glaring at the mark.

Lucius and Narcissa looked startled as Zerina's eyes began to change. Law placed a calming hand on Zerina's right arm while asking, "Rina-ya, what can you feel from it?"

"It's definitely tied to whoever created it," Zerina bit out while attempting to calm herself, "It has a small draining effect on whoever's wearing it-"

"A draining effect?!" Narcissa spoke for the first time since Zerina and Law had entered the room.

Zerina looked at the woman and noted her rather pale features looking a lot paler. Taking a calming breath, Zerina explained, "It is very small and almost unnoticeable. More than likely, the bastard that gave you the mark doesn't know about the drain. If he ever wished to, he could use it to drain all of your magic and use it to become more powerful while prolonging his life. From the fact that the link between the mark and the one that branded you is very thin, he doesn't know about it's effects."

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" Narcissa asked as Lucius paled and stared at his mark in horror.

Zerina ran through what she'd been told about magics like this before grimacing at her lack of knowledge. She hadn't been too keen to focus on those magics since they disgusted her. Closing her eyes, Zerina tried to figure out what she could do before a thought came to her. If Zero could get rid of a horcrux, he might be able to get rid of that slave marker. Nodding to herself, Zerina focused on Narcissa, "I might have a way, but I don't know if it'll work. During my lessons on slave marks and the like, I didn't focus on them and did my best to forget most of it as they disgusted me."

Lucius looked at Zerina and said, "If it'll get rid of this thing on my arm, I would be willing to try."

Before Zerina could start summoning, Law set his hand on her arm and stopped her. She looked at him curiously while he focused on the two across from them. He smirked coldly as he asked, "What would you be willing to do in exchange for this survice?"

Both looked shocked at Law's question while Zerina inwardly sighed and settled down. They were pirates and Law never did anything for free. Even with her, Law always had some agenda though most of the time it was just to get her to spend more time with him or for her to behave. Lucius cleared his throat and asked, "What is your price?"

It grated on her senses of wrong and right to allow Law to do this. She knew it was for a damn good reason. If the Malfoy's were indebted to them, they could use it as leverage and keep the two from betraying them. She looked at Law as he replied, "You have information we need. In exchange for that information, we will become allies. If your information proves useful, Zerina-ya will attempt to free you from your slave brand."

Narcissa opened her mouth only to shut it as Lucius nodded and agreed, "Very well."

"Good," Law stood up and Zerina followed after him, "You will write down and send all the information you can think of about this Dark Lord of yours to us. Any information, it doesn't matter if it's small or seems insignificant, I want it," Law smirked as Lucius inclined his head, "Good. We'll be leaving, but I do hope you have a wonderful day,"

With that, they left the room.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law looked at Zerina as he entered the room and grimaced slightly. Law knew that she didn't like what he'd done during the meeting even if she understood why he'd done it. It went against her values to allow someone to continue being a slave. Law was slightly disgusted with himself as well since he disliked slavery. Law internally sighed as he got ready for bed and joined her. Zerina turned over so that her back was facing him. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her to his chest as he murmured, "I know that your a bit angry-"

"I'm not angry," Zerina cut him off, "I'm disappointed even if I understand why you did it,"

Law was a bit angry at her for cutting him off, but pushed that away. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, "I don't want to fight."

"I don't either," Zerina relaxed in his hold, "I just don't want to do that again,"

"I can't promise that," There was no telling what would happen in the future and Law wouldn't promise her something that he couldn't guarantee.

Zerina turned so that she was facing him and Law could feel the bump on her stomach, "I know, but please don't use me as a bargaining chip again."

Law could feel the hurt coming from her side of the bond. He went over the conversation with the Malfoy's and internally winced as he realized that while he hadn't intended it, he had used her as a bargaining chip. Laying his hand on the middle of her back and pressing his lips to her forehead, Law murmured against her skin, "I won't. I didn't intend to do it."

"I know which is why I'm not pissed at you," Zerina closed her eyes and let out a soft yawn, "Let's talk in the morning, 'Kay?"

"Alright," Law agreed and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Zerina kissed him back before laying her head fully on the pillow. In seconds, she fell asleep and Law found himself planning a way to make it up to her. He wondered if Aki or Vultan could summon Carter. While Zerina wasn't girly, she did love flowers especially if they had meanings attached to them. With that plan in mind, he pulled Zerina closer and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Sirius stalked into the room with a pair of dog ears and a dog's tail swinging behind him. Zerina giggled softly as Luna stared at the man with shock. Zerina smiled at the irritated man, "This is a surprise Sirius, you're looking very fetching today."

Luna snickered softly as the man snarled at Zerina, "What the hell did you do this to me?"

Zerina offered him a grin as she retorted, "How do you know it was me? I've been with Luna all day."

Luna nodded while gesturing to her completed homework, "She's been helping me with my homework."

"You did this to me," Sirius insisted with a low growl, "And I'm going to get you back for it,"

"Awe the doggy wants to play," Zerina cooed with a soft snicker, "So cute!"

Sirius growled darkly at her before stalking out of the room. Law walked in moments later holding something behind his back and asking, "Why did Black-ya have a tail and dog ears?"

Zerina grinned at Law, "He did say that he wanted to compete against me in a prank war."

Law snorted softly, "I honestly thought you both forgot about it."

Zerina shrugged before looking at him curiously and asking, "So what are you holding behind your back?"

Law smirked at her as he walked over and Zerina caught the scents of flowers as he drew closer. When he reached her, Law pulled out a bouquet of flowers and Zerina immediatly realized that they weren't just random flowers. Zerina's breath hitched as she remembered the meanings of the various flowers. Red and white camellia for you're a flame in my heart and you're adorable. Daffodil for unequaled love. Purple hyacinth for I'm sorry. Red tulip for believe me. Zerina shakily reached out and took the flowers in her hands. She ran her fingers over the petals and looked at Law in surprise. He smiled softly and murmured, "I had Aki summon Carter and with his help, I had this bouquet made to show that I'm really sorry for yesterday and that I love you."

Zerina beamed at him, "Thank you."

He smirked at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before saying, "I'll be in the secondary library for awhile. Come join me when you feel like it."

With that, Law left and Zerina smiled softly after him. She looked back at the flowers and a soft blush decorated her lips as contentedness filled her. She looked at Luna as the blonde asked, "How come he hasn't given you flowers before?"

"Law isn't the type of person to do stuff like this," Zerina explained while slowly getting up, "Fin," The elf appeared and looked at her curiously, "Can you get me a vase for these?" The elf disappeared before reappearing with the requested vase and Zerina placed the flowers into it, "Thank you, Fin,"

"No problem, Mistress Zerina," The elf disappeared and Zerina stood up.

She moved towards the fire place and placed the vase on the mantle as she continued to explain to Luna, "Law is someone that keeps his emotions in check and is very reserved for the most part. While he is slightly cut off from others, you can usually tell what his intentions are through his body movements and actions rather than his words."

"So when he does something like this," Luna gestured to the flowers as Zerina retook her seat on the couch, "What does it mean?"

"That he feels that his usual way of communication isn't enough," Zerina picked up the book she had been reading, "It rarely happens, but if it does, you should be touched. I don't think he's ever done anything like this for anyone except for Bepo, his family, and I,"

Luna frowned softly, "Where is his family?"

Zerina froze before sighing, "Cubling, you should ask Law that."

"So they're dead?" Luna asked earning a slight nod, "And it still hurts him?"

"Yes," Zerina reached out and laid her hand on Luna's head, "Cubling, I want you to ask him for the rest of that information. I do not have his permission to tell anyone his story and even if I did, it's too personal,"

"Alright," Luna looked a little lost, "I'm going to my room,"

Zerina nodded and watched her leave. It would seem that Luna and Law's relationship might change.

* * *

 _~Secondary Potions Lab, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina noted that the students in her lab seemed subdued and knew that she was the reason. After all, she had summoned a group of wolves and had them slaughter ten mages two days ago. The group had either heard about it from a classmate, read about it in the news paper, or saw it during the task. She didn't blame them for their actions as they had lived a pretty sheltered life by her home's standards. She was very happy that she hadn't grown up in this world or she too would have been as sheltered as them. It was a thought that made her cringe. She shook it off and noted the time prompting her to call out, "Everyone," Some of them flinched as they looked up at her, "We have only a few more minutes left. I want you to begin cleaning up, please."

They did as she asked before leaving. Zerina looked at the potions vials that the group had left on her desk and noted that each one was almost perfect. The ones still in the cauldrons were carefully sealed into a timeless runic array which would keep the potions frozen in their current stay until the students returned to complete them. Zerina looked over to the door as McGonagall walked inside. She dipped her head in acknowledgement of the Professor before she returned to her desk in order to look over the potions individually. McGonagall followed after her and asked, "How are you, Zerina?"

"I am very good. And you?" Zerina asked as she picked up the potion a third year Hufflepuff had brewed and nodded to herself.

"A bit stressed," McGonagall sat down on the chair across from Zerina and watched as the Summoner picked up a pen.

"Oh?" Zerina began writing a note to the Hufflepuff about her potion, "Does it have anything to do with the second task?"

"Yes," McGonagall sighed softly, "Why did you do it?"

Zerina snorted softly, "I've already told you. Crouch was stupid enough to ignore my warnings."

"We couldn't have done the task if we'd done as you asked," McGonagall felt exasperated with Zerina.

"I'm aware," McGonagall stared at Zerina incredulously as she grabbed another potion and sheet of paper, "What you need to understand is that even if I didn't want to do anything, I couldn't have stopped myself. They had to die for my instincts to be appeased. If I had ignored my instincts, they would have taken control at the worst time and I would have killed innocents," Zerina looked up from the notes she was writing, "You should be glad that I didn't kill anyone else. I probably would have killed Crouch, but felt that the bastard deserves to deal with the guilt of knowing that he caused the death of ten people,"

McGonagall swallowed harshly, "Y-you-"

"Summoner and Beast mage transformations make it so that our instincts are far more pronounced than most would consider sane," Zerina ignored the spluttering Professor as she continued to look over the potions and write the students a note about them, "Those of us with a magical transformation tend to have the worst of it. Our instincts are both very close to the surface and have a greater affect on us. We can act like human beings for the most part, but if something were to occur that goes right against our instincts, they can take control of us,"

"So you're attempting to say your blameless?" McGonagall sounded insulted and Zerina snorted.

"Of course not," Zerina placed her pen down and looked at the Professor with a slightly bland look, "I'm merely attempting to give you a justification for my actions that will help you sleep at night,"

"Don't you feel guilty?" McGonagall demanded with wide eyes.

Zerina shrugged as she picked up her pen once more, "I feel guilty over the loss of potential and the grief I've caused those mages' families. I feel sorrow over the fact that people had to die for one man's stupidity. I feel no guilt about killing them. They kidnapped my Serian and deserve to die. You're lucky that I gave them some mercy."

"You call that mercy?" McGonagall shot out of her seat and placed her hands on the desk, "How the hell is killing them mercy?!"

Zerina hummed softly as carefully activated the runic arrays on her desk that would keep McGonagall from destroying it should the teacher become any more angry. Zerina set her pen down as she replied, "If they hadn't been listening to the orders of Crouch, I would have tortured them to insanity. I would have broken both their minds and bodies before finally granting them the mercy that is death. Professor McGonagall," Zerina smiled serenely at McGonagall and watched her shiver slightly, "Kitsune are beings that take family very seriously. If a member of the family, a cub to be exact, were threatened in anyway, the kitsune would quite happily rain hell down on the threats and destroy them as quickly as possible. Cub's are very precious to Kitsune's and are to be protected no matter what. Luna Lovegood is my Serian and thus my cub. They took my cub and I exacted revenge," Zerina settled her hands on the desk and spoke in a kind tone to McGonagall, "Professor, I do suggest you head up to your office or the infirmary as you are quite pale."

McGonagall swallowed harshly and moved back, "You weren't kidding when you said that your hands weren't clean."

"When those I care for are in danger, I will do everything in my power to eliminate the threat," Zerina offered the Professor a kind smile, "I would be happy if you'd keep that in mind before planning the last task. If you happen to think that taking another one of my precious people, I will be quite happy to kill everyone involved. Understand?"

"Y-yes," McGonagall moved towards the door, "I'll be leaving now,"

"Of course," Zerina picked up her pen once more while deactivating the runic arrays and called out to the Professor, "I really do like you, Professor," McGonagall froze, "I would hate it if you made an enemy of me. I would like to see you alive by the end of the school year, so please do be careful,"

McGonagall left without a word and Zerina sighed softly. Cole spoke up from his place hidden in the shadows of the room, "What do you think she'll do?"

"I do not know," Zerina replied as she returned to her work, "We can only hope that she lives up to her reputation and makes the smart choice. It would be a shame if she died,"

The door to the room opened and Edric walked in asking, "What's with McGonagall?"

Zerina closed her eyes and explained the events that had just transpired.

 **Okay that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Thank you to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story so far!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! I know right! I really wish Skeeter had died in the books. It would have been one of the characters killed off by Rolling that I would have approved of!**

 **kuroneko200: Thanks for the review! No sympathy is a good thing.**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! Not many outside of Fudge and the group that he brought to arrest Law know about the whole Zerina and her group can kill them without consequence thing. Crouch sure as hell didn't inform them.**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review!**

 **jgood27: Thanks for the review!**

 **harlequin320: thanks for the review! Here is your murder of the week. I hope you like it!**


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Zerina is tired, Lu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~Four: Zerina is tired, Luna get's annoyed, An abominations letter, plans are made, the group must choose, and a Blonde is freed.

Aka: Stuff happens and this story is coming to an end soon.

* * *

 _~Law's study, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked at the papers that the Malfoy's had sent them and groaned softly, "I know we need all the information we can get, but this..."

"If you don't want to look through it, you can go spend time with the rest of the crew," Law suggested as he began looking through the papers.

Zerina shook her head, "No. I'm going to have to deal with the bastard soon enough, so knowing this stuff is important."

Law chuckled softly as he glanced up at her, "You think this will be boring?"

"Considering where we are?" Zerina grabbed a piece of parchment from one of the large stacks, "Yes," She looked at Law with a slight grin, "If we were back home, it would definitely be a lot more interesting,"

Law snorted as Zerina sat down across from him and began looking over the piece of parchment she'd picked. Law shook his head as he said, "If we were back home, you probably wouldn't have to do it. Some other mage could do it."

Zerina hummed softly as she leaned back in her seat, "Voldemort would have been dead before he'd made the first soul piece."

"Oh?" Law looked at her in interest, "Why do you say that?"

"Mages that look up information on how to split ones soul are killed. No questions asked," Zerina informed him.

Law frowned at that, "They'll kill you if your found just looking it up?"

Zerina nodded as she continued to look over the piece of parchment which listed a number of safe houses used by Death Eaters in the first war, "It's a precaution that was agreed upon by the Great council a long time ago. You don't go looking for that kind of information once your know what that magic actually does," Zerina looked up at Law and noticed his frown, "Law, what's wrong?"

"Why would you keep the information around if you're just going to kill the ones looking for it?" Law asked her, "Wouldn't it be better to destroy the information?"

Zerina sighed softly, "Don't you think we would destroy if we could?"

"What do you mean?" Law radiated confusion.

"The library on Xolvuns has a spell on it that prevents the destruction of any books inside of it," Zerina explained while placing the list she was reading onto the desk in front of her, "The magic weaved into the spell is old and powerful enough that no one can do anything against it. Everyone that has ever gone to Xolvuns when they reach the age of 15 is given the chance to try and it never works,"

"Can't a summon destroy the books?" Law asked making Zerina smile slightly.

She shook her head, "No. The only summon that could destroy it has been lost to the world for many years now."

"So the slaughter of those seeking that information will continue until someone can some how summon it?" Law took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, "How did it become lost?"

Zerina shrugged as she picked up the list once more, "Legend has it that the original Summoner was dying and feared what would happen to the world if someone with less than stellar intentions got their hands on it. No one knows what the Summoner did, but no one has ever managed to summon it since," Zerina shook her head, "Let's just read through this bullshit, the piles aren't going to shrink by themselves."

Law felt like arguing before deciding that Zerina was right as he looked at the stacks of parchment that he'd pulled from the trunk that the Malfoy's had sent them. It was going to take weeks to sort through all of this.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Astoria looked at Luna with a small frown, "Are you seriously okay with what she did?"

"I never said that I was," Luna continued her stretches as Zerina had told her, "But that doesn't really matter. It happened and there's no way to change it,"

"But Luna-" Astoria began only for the blonde to cut her off.

"Leave it Astoria ," Luna's tone was harsh even to her ears making the Seer wince, "Listen, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Okay?"

Ginny stopped Astoria from speak anymore with a well placed silencer. Ginny walked over to Luna and asked, "Where is she?"

Luna breathed a silent sigh of relief at the subject change as she answered Ginny, "She told me that they had to look through the information that Draco's parents sent them."

Everyone looked at Luna in surprise before Hermione asked, "They've spoken with Zerina?"

Luna nodded as she finished her stretches, "Yes. Zerina and Law met with them a few days ago. Something happened that made Zerina uncomfortable, but Law gave her flowers."

"Really?" Ginny asked earning a nod from Luna, "What kinds?"

Luna shrugged lightly, "Don't really know, Zerina just said that they meant something. Law rarely does things like that."

"Why's she with him then?" Astoria asked as Daphne took the silencer off her.

Luna paused and wondered if she should tell them before deciding to not do it. She shook her head and said, "Ask Zerina. Like she's always saying, you should ask the person you wish to know about their story rather than hear it from another person. It's impolite to ask anyone save for the person in question."

Hermione shook her head, "We need to focus," She smiled at Luna and asked, "What are they doing in exchange for the information?"

"Apparently Zerina might be able to remove the dark mark," Luna didn't really understand the mechanics of it, "So when they've gone through the information and seen if it's useful, Zerina will see what she can do about the mark,"

Draco frowned at that, "Why won't Zerina just remove the mark?"

"Because Law won't let her," Zerina hadn't been pleased when she'd admitted that, "Since he's her Captain, she has to listen to his orders,"

"Why would she become a member of his crew? If I had a Captain like that, I would leave immediatly," Astoria told Luna as she plopped down on the ground next to the blonde.

Luna shook her head, "Zerina is loyal to him and will follow his orders unless it goes against her morals. Zerina's also a pirate and understands why Law stopped her from attempting to help Draco's father," Luna sighed softly, "As for why she became a member of his crew, you need to ask her," Luna stood up, "Now, we need to practice. Let's go before the wakaspurts come and distract us."

* * *

 _~Library, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina didn't even bother looking up as Bepo walked into the room. The polar bear mink walked over to the table she was leaning over and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading up on the diffrent potions that will be useful during the last month of my pregnancy, during the birth, and for the first month afterward," Zerina told him as she scanned over the potions books she had laid out across the table, "I'm going to order more books just to make sure I have everything covered,"

"Where's Captain?" Bepo asked curiously, "Shouldn't he be doing this too?"

"He's finishing up the last bits of information the Malfoy's sent us in his study," Zerina wrote down some of the potions and turned the pages in the books until she found more useful ones, "Once he's done that, he'll be joining me in here to go over this stuff,"

Bepo nodded as he peered down at Zerina's messy-yet legible cursive, "It looks like a lot of potions."

"We need to have everything we can think of covered in order to make sure both our kid and I survive," Zerina reminded him before looking up at Bepo, "So what's up?"

Bepo held out the letter he'd gotten off an owl, "A really odd looking owl dropped this off. It's for you and Captain."

"Did you make sure to have one of the elves check it?" Zerina asked earning a nod, "Good," Zerina took the letter from him after setting down her pen and scanning it with her own magic, "I wonder who sent this. What did the owl look like?"

As Zerina opened the letter, Bepo rattled out the details of the owl, "It was bigger than a normal owl and not a breed that I recognize. It was mainly black with some white around it's wings. The eyes were a really freaky crimson color that kind of scared me. Sorry."

"It's fine Bepo," Zerina waved his apology off as she began reading the letter.

Bepo noticed that something was wrong within moments as Zerina's grip on the letter increased and her eyes took on a distinctly silver sheen. Zerina's magic brushed against his coat and set his fur on edge as she continued to read it. When she finished, Zerina looked seconds away from burning the letter prompting him to ask, "What's wrong, Z-chan? Sorry."

Zerina took a deep breath and told him, "Bepo, Law is most likely going to make an announcement at dinner tonight. While everyone usually comes, you need to make sure they know it's a mandatory thing tonight," Zerina was shaking slightly, "I am not happy and Law won't be either."

Bepo looked at Zerina in concern as he promised her, "I'll go tell everyone. Do you think something bad's going to happen?"

Zerina stilled before telling him, "I don't know, Bepo. I just know that we're going to have to be very careful from here on out."

"Okay," Bepo wrapped Zerina in a hug, "Everything will be alright, Z-chan. So long as we stick together, we'll be fine,"

Zerina hugged Bepo in return and made herself relax as she took in his scent.

* * *

 _~Law's study, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law glared at the letter Zerina had handed to him and growled out, "So that bastard thinks that you two are alike just because you killed those ten mages?"

"Apparently," Zerina sat down on Law's desk, "He also thinks that we're gullible little shits and will be happy to join him,"

"I don't know whether to be insulted by his assumptions or amused by the fact he actually had the balls to send this to us," Law placed the letter on the desk beside Zerina and pulled her into his lap.

Zerina settled down easily as one of Law's hands immediatly went to the baby bump. Zerina leaned against him as she said, "Well, he's probably in homunculus and I doubt the ones here are as advanced as back home, so he doesn't actually have balls."

Law chuckled as he felt himself relax despite the situation, "Of course, you would pick that out."

Zerina kissed his cheek as before saying, "I just thought I'd point it out and get you calmed down. While your mind is dangerous when you're mad, you tend to think more effectively when you aren't pissed off."

Law felt a burst of contentment upon hearing her say that. Zerina knew him on a level that no one else did. Bepo came close, but Zerina was on a whole other level. Law grabbed her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss. He pulled away and told her, "You really do know me better than anyone else."

Zerina cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Law chuckled softly. Zerina shook her head before asking, "What should we do?"

"We need to go about everything carefully," Law said as he thought about it, "Everyone will need to be careful since Voldemort will most likely have people watching us," He looked at Zerina with a slight frown, "We only have three and a half more months left until the baby comes,"

"Which means in two and half months, I'll need to stop going to Hogwarts," Zerina didn't look forward to it as she hated the idea of being stuck in one place.

Law wasn't surprised by the fact she'd said that as she knew very well how vulnerable she'd be in the last month of her pregnancy. Law wasn't looking forward to dealing with a cabin-fever suffering Zerina, but he was extremely glad that he didn't have to order her to stay home. Law looked back at the letter and scowled, "Why do I have the feeling that if we don't accept his offer, he's going to do whatever it takes to get to you?"

"With my luck and penchant for trouble, it's going to happen," Zerina adjusted her position in Law's lap until she was leaning against his shoulder with her legs draped over the left armrest of his chair and she settled her head on Law's shoulder, "He'll most likely use the last task in someway,"

"What do you mean?" Law asked while adjusting his hold on Zerina.

"Since Dumbledore is out of the picture, he'll have more freedom to make things go his way," Zerina closed her eyes feeling tired, "From what I've gleaned from the books on the tournament I found in both our libraries, the last task is always a maze of some type with the Tri-Wizard trophy acting as a portkey that will transport the victor to the stage where they give the winner their prizes," Zerina breathed in Law's scent and felt herself relax further into his hold, "With that said, Voldemort will most likely use the chance to either abduct me while in the maze or change the location that the trophy would bring me since there is a good chance I'll reach it first,"

"Damn it," Law cursed softly as he went over the information in his head, "No matter what happens, he'll get his hand on you for whatever reason,"

"More than likely, he want's to create a real body for himself," Zerina was struggling to keep her thoughts straight as a yawn forced itself from her throat, "I don't know how many rituals they have that can do such thing, but the ones I know of require blood to work. He'll likely be going with the idea that I'm his greatest enemy and it'll be amusing to know that I played the vital part in bringing him back,"

Law grimaced darkly and growled, "No one is going to use your blood for anything."

"I'm not planning on allowing it to happen," Zerina pressed her nose into the crook of his neck as her tiredness increased, "Before the task, I'll have Vultan and Aki place as many spells as they can think of onto me. That way, they will know where I am and be able to take everyone to me if something happens,"

"I don't like that plan," Law wondered why she was so tired, "Rina-ya, are you alright?"

"I wanna take a nap," Zerina told him before saying, "I don't either, but it'll likely be our best chance at getting to the snake. We can end this whole thing once and for all,"

Law adjusted her a little as he said, "I still don't like it even if that plan has advantages," He looked down at her with a soft sigh, "You can fall asleep if you want, but we'll need to talk about this as soon as possible."

Zerina didn't reply and Law realized that she'd fallen asleep while he'd been talking. Chuckling softly, Law turned to the last bit of information he'd been working through and resumed what he'd been doing. Zerina was going to be a bit sore when she woke up, but Law was glad to have her in his arms. It reminded him just why he was doing this. Law brushed his fingers against Zerina's baby bump and smiled softly.

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

Fudge groaned as his secretary came in with another basket full of letters. Umbridge sneered at the letters and told him, "They won't stop coming."

"I doubt they ever will," Fudge had done as Lucius told him and informed the public about Trafalgar Zerina's status.

The backlash of it being made common knowledge was showing itself and Fudge knew he would be out of office by this time next year. It made him swear darkly at the fact all his years of hard work was going down the drain. A part of him hated Trafalgar Zerina for being a Summoner, but he knew it was Albus Dumbledore's fault for bringing her back here. Fudge wanted to rip out his hair and scream in frustration, but he refrained from doing so. While he was going to be booted out of office unless a miracle happened, Fudge wouldn't allow himself to be seen like that. He would leave his office with dignity and grace rather than act like his predecessor. Minister Bagnold had fought and screamed as she was kicked out office. She'd acted less like a leader and more like a child throwing a tantrum when their parents took away one of their favorite toys. Fudge focused on Umbridge as she said, "They should have more respect for their Minister."

"I won't be Minister much longer if everything goes the way I see it going," Fudge admitted as he began reading through the multitude of letters, "I'll be out of the job soon enough,"

"There has to be something you can do against that Half-breed!" Umbridge shrieked earning a snort from Fudge.

"Trafalgar Zerina isn't a half-breed, Deloris," Fudge informed her, "If anything, we're considered half-breeds when it comes to mages like her," Fudge looked at her with a solemn seriousness that made her stiffen, "Deloris, you must be polite to her and those allied with her. If she wished to, Trafalgar could destroy Magical Britain with ease and there is nothing we can do about. I have no doubt that Trafalgar or her husband will kill you at some point in time if you continue to act as you are,"

"Minister?!" Umbridge paled and protested, "You cannot be serious! How could she possibly be that powerful?"

"She is a Summoner and they're one of the most powerful mages out there," Fudge had read all the books about the subject as possible since he'd made what Zerina was known, "She's also reached the end of her patience with us and we're most likely doomed to die a bloody death,"

Fudge felt oddly detached as he said that. It felt like all the emotion he felt towards what Trafalgar Zerina and her allies could do had been drained away. It was odd and a bit scary, but it felt right. He'd spent so much time since Zerina had been brought back panicking and fearing her that now he only felt a small amount of regret. If only he had worked with Zerina, he'd probably be in a much better state with his people. Fudge was reminded of Umbridge as she demanded, "Minister! The Ministry of Magic has more power than her. We can easily arrest her and end this whole thing."

"No we cannot," Fudge shook his head tiredly, "Go back to work, Deloris. I will hear no more of your ideas,"

Umbridge left with a discontented huff and Fudge found that he could careless. Cornelius Fudge knew that something would change in the wizarding world soon enough and decided that he'd make it easier for things to change. For the first time since he'd become Minister, he began to act like it. It was a shame that it had taken him so long to do so.

* * *

 _~Dining Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Everyone had settled down together for dinner and eyed Law carefully as they began to eat. Before any questions could be asked, Zerina spoke up from her usual seat beside Law, "We will be discussing what's going to happen after we eat."

Everyone nodded to Zerina and focused on their meals. Conversation flowed around the table as food was consumed. Once the last of the food had been eaten, the house elves cleared away everything save for the glasses on the table. They all looked towards Law and Zerina as a tense silence fell over the table. Even Luna knew that this was a time to be quiet and listen, she knew that whatever was going to be said was serious. Law looked at each member of his crew carefully before taking a deep breath and speaking, "As all of you know, a letter arrived by way of owl for Zerina and I. Zerina took it from Bepo and read it before requesting that everyone be present for dinner. The reason being is that the sender wishes to become allied with us."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Shachi asked curiously, "Since we don't have many allies here, we should get as many as possible. right?"

Zerina shook her head, "No. We need allies that we can trust and the one that sent that letter isn't to be trusted."

The crew and Luna looked at Zerina in surprise. It wasn't often that she spoke in such a serious way nor sounded so frustrated. Law retook their attention as he laid on of his hands on Zerina's hand and told them, "The sender is the main reason Dumbledore brought Zerina-ya back to this world."

Everyone stared at Zerina only to look at Luna as she jerked and gasped out, "How could _he_ be alive?!"

Zerina let out a low growl as her eyes gained a silver sheen, "That bastard used magic most horrible to tear his soul into multiple pieces in order to become immortal. Of the soul pieces he created, one remains with the last bit of soul he has left."

Luna looked sick upon hearing that. When Luna had come across mentions of soul magic in the diary Zerina had given to her, she'd asked Zerina about it. Zerina had informed her that it was banned magic due to just how precious the soul was to mages. Only a few pieces of soul magic were allowed, they were heavily regulated though as they always cost the user their life. Zerina's adoptive mother had used one such piece of magic to stop the civil war on her home island. Zerina noticed the look on her face and winced slightly. Law cleared his throat and began to speak again once everyone returned their attention to him, "While we have no intention of joining him, we will need to be on high alert until after the tournament ends. None of you are to go anywhere alone if you go off the property. You need to be wary of everyone that we do not know. If you see something suspicious, you will inform Zerina and I immediatly. You all need to get ready for a fight as well."

Realization ran through them as Penguin said, "The last task is when they're going to strike."

"Yes," Law felt a bit of pride at seeing his crew understand things so quickly, "Our biggest enemy will most likely attempt to capture Zerina-ya during the last task. Aki-ya and Vultan-ya will make sure we are able to find Zerina-ya if they managed to capture her. If that happens, we will be transported to wherever it is. We need to make sure Zerina-ya is okay and disrupt any rituals going on,"

Seeing the confusion on everyone's faces, Zerina spoke up, "The bastard is most likely using a homunculus as a vessel until he can use a ritual to get a new body. Rituals like that always involve blood and he'll most likely be using mine."

Disgust appeared on their faces along with anger making Zerina smile softly. It always made her feel happy to know that they care about her. Law caught their attention, "As I said, we will disrupt any rituals going on. As it get's closer to the last task, we will discuss things make as many plans as possible," Law squeezed Zerina's hand, "Now, we only have a few more months until the baby arrives. I want to know who will be assisting Zerina-ya and I in preparing everything for the baby's arrival."

Zerina felt herself grow content as everyone began voicing their opinions on the matter. It was just like Law to force everyone's minds onto a lighter matter after speaking of such a dark one when they weren't around outsiders. Zerina laid her head on Law's shoulder making him glance at her and she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she murmured, "I love our adoptive family."

Law chuckled softly as he squeezed her hand lightly before returning his attention to the boys.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked over the group carefully. This was the first time that she'd come to see them after the second task, they eyed her warily though she noticed that each of them were looking at her with respect and a little fear. Zerina sat down in the chair she'd had the room make and spoke to them, "You all have questions. You may ask them though I reserve the right to not answer them if I so choose."

Astoria was the first one to take her up on that offer, "You killed those people. Why?"

"They kidnapped Luna and I followed my instincts which was to kill them," Zerina spoke bluntly, "Had they not done it on Crouch's orders, I would have tortured them before killing them. It was merely mercy that allowed them to die so quickly,"

"Mercy?" Hermione burst out with wide eyes, "How is killing them a mercy?"

Akuma tensed at the harsh tone and growled lowly in his throat making Hermione flinch. Zerina placed her hand on Akuma's head making him stop growling. She looked at Hermione with a serious expression on her face as she informed her, "When I torture people, I do not allow them to die until I get bored with them. Death is considered a mercy as it frees the victim from the pain they're feeling. Like I said, I would have tortured them had it not been for the fact they acted on Crouch's orders. It also acts as a deterrent should anyone else get it into their mind to try it."

"But that doesn't make it right," Hermione told her.

"No it doesn't," Zerina easily agreed, "But I have many enemies both in this world and my home, they wouldn't hesitate to use Luna against me," Zerina settled her hands in her lap, "The enemies I have will use whatever they can against me unless I do something to make them think twice. Back home, I'm feared for ruthlessness in battle, my powerful summons, and the power I wield. Along with being a member of the Hearts pirates, I have a high bounty on my head," Zerina leaned back in her chair, "I've killed a lot of people and committed multiple crimes during my career as a pirate. Even before that, I was feared because of my power and status in my adoptive clan. I won't pretend that I'm not the best person, but there are worse people out there than me,"

"Like who?" Astoria asked making Zerina sigh.

She really didn't like talking about Law's rival or Doflamingo, "My bonded's rival, Eustass Kid, and his greatest enemy, Donquixote Doflamingo are two examples of worse people. Eustass Kid is a cruel, angry, and violent man. He has one of the largest amounts of civilian casualties amongst my generation of pirates. He's a brutal man that my bonded enjoys pissing off and fighting with. My bonded isn't the best man, but he doesn't outright kill civilians," Zerina reach up and ran her fingers through Cole's fur as she began speaking of the next one, "Doflamingo is someone that both my husband and I hate with a passion. He was known in the underground as Joker. In that position, he did everything from sell weapons, drugs, slaves, and many other things. He destroyed multiple lives. He killed his own father and brother. I won't say much else as you've no doubt figured out just how bad things were," Zerina took a deep breath, "My bonded sought to take him down and did so. While he isn't dead, Doflamingo will hopefully never see the light of day again though with the Marines, we cannot be sure."

"But still, you killed people," Ginny pipped up.

Zerina smiled grimly at them, "You are planning on taking over the magical community here, right?"

"Yes," Hermione told her with a frown.

"You will most likely end up going to war with them whether in politics or on the actual battlefield," Zerina leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees, "As a result, you will no doubt kill at least one person in your life and that's if you're lucky. For whatever reason, you will gain blood on your hands whether from killing them yourself or through a proxy," Zerina looked at them and noticed their pale faces, "It is a harsh truth, but one you must accept in order to move forward. Making progress and forcing a people like yours into the future, you will meet opposition at multiple points. While some will be dealt with through words and facts, others will not be swayed as easily and will require you to use force. By the time it ends and you reach your goals, you will have killed,"

Hermione's jaw clenched and Zerina knew that she should leave soon in order to let the information sink in. Zerina stood up with Akuma by her side as the teen shouted, "We aren't killers!"

"Do you think I wanted to be one?" Zerina snapped at her making Hermione draw up short, "I've had to kill to protect myself, my beliefs, my right to be free, my loved ones, and my loved ones beliefs. I have fought and shed blood to keep those I care for safe. I've never wanted to kill anyone, but I didn't have a choice. The first time I killed someone, it was because they wished to kill me because of my clan name," Zerina shook her head and moved towards the door, "I'll be leaving now. If you cannot accept what is going to happen, I will not teach you anything more," Zerina reached the door and paused to tell Luna, "Luna, I'm heading to the Den. We'll be working on your homework when you get home then we'll continue our lessons from yesterday,"

She walked out of the room of Requirement with Akuma dogging her heels. He spoke up as they headed towards the stairs, "What will happen now?"

"We wait and allow them to decide," Zerina scowled softly, "The people of this world will suffer when the worlds merge. Of that, I know for sure,"

Akuma nodded, but said nothing further. He knew Zerina wasn't in the mood to speak and he didn't blame her. The blood of these people would run in the streets if they didn't change soon.

* * *

 _~Law's study, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law looked at Zerina as she settled in her usual seat in front of his desk and asked, "How did it go?"

"I may not have students much longer," Zerina told him with a sigh, "We had the whole 'killing is bad, but necessary to achieve their goals' talk,"

Law snorted softly as he placed the pen he'd been using to write their reply to Voldemort's letter. He looked at Zerina and noticed her wariness as he told her, "They've grown up in a soft world where the only time they hear of murder is in the news. They've never experienced what we have."

"It's a bit disappointing that I might not be teaching them much longer," Zerina had enjoyed the time she'd spent with them all no matter how limited it was, "Perhaps when the worlds merge, I'll become a teacher when we're not traveling,"

Law smiled slightly as he could picture Zerina doing that. He looked her over carefully, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Stressed and tired," Zerina yawned softly.

"Perhaps you should go see your brother and have him summon a healing summon," Law suggested with a frown, "I don't like seeing you this tired and all the stress can't be good for either of you,"

Zerina nodded lightly, "I'll see him tomorrow about this. Have you written up our reply to Voldemort?" Law handed over the reply and she scanned it before laughing softly, "Oh this will piss him off," She grinned at him and held out her hand, "Give me a pen, please. I want to add some stuff."

Law chuckled and did as she asked. Zerina began writing as Law broached the subject of the Malfoy's, "I think we should contact the Malfoy's and get rid of the mark on Blondie-ya's arm."

Zerina snickered at Law's nickname for the man, but nodded as she said, "I'll go research everything I can once I'm finished here. I'd hate to leave him with the mark."

She soon handed Law the letter and he looked it over before snorting. He commented, "I'm fairly sure between both of us, you're a lot worse than I am at pissing people off."

"Only when I choose to do so," Zerina chirped while standing up with a fox-like grin on her face, "And he pissed me off for assuming that I'd take his offer. The only person I'm willing to listen to is you,"

Law shook his head lightly and said, "Go do your research, I'll write up the letter to the Malfoy's and to our account manager to see if we can get another meeting room at Gringotts. When I need to send them, I'll find you. Which library will you be in?"

"I'll check out the bigger one first than the secret one if that proves to be a bust," Zerina moved around the desk and kissed him.

Law wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap earning a soft giggle. Law moved from her mouth to her neck. Zerina's eyes closed as she focused on the feeling of his lips on her skin. Law moved up to her ear and murmured, "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Zerina turned and kissed him before leaving his embrace, "We can have all the fun we want later. I've got research to do and you have letters to write."

Law chuckled as he watched her leave.

* * *

 _~Hallway, A decrepit mansion, England, 1995~_

A scream of rage rang through the air and made all who heard it wince. One of the male Death Eaters cringed and asked, "What has him in such a mood?"

Wormtail shuddered as he murmured, "He sent a letter to Trafalgar and her husband. He wanted them to join him."

"Guess they refused," One of the female ones shook her head, "I pity the next one that has to enter that room. The Dark Lord is going to kill them,"

One of the males laughed, "Only one? Don't be a fool. He'll kill the next two, **crucio** the next five, and curse the rest."

The female grimaced, "I think I'm going to leave then. I remember what happened the last time such a powerful person offended the lord."

She disappeared from the hallway just as Voldemort shouted, "Wormtail!"

Wormtail paled and moved towards the door as the rest quickly disappeared from the hall. He screamed as the Dark Lord immediatly **crucio** ed him. When Voldemort stopped, Wormtail laid on the ground trembling as Nagini hissed in the background. Wormtail gasped out, "Y-yes my lord?"

"Make ssssssure the preparationssssss for my return ritual are prepared," Voldemort hissed at him, "I will be ussssing that brat in it after all,"

"O-of course," Wormtail struggled to his feet.

"Go!" Voldemort roared and Wormtail took off as fast as he could, "Disgusting worm,"

"* _Massssster?*"_ Nagini hissed as she moved onto the chair with him, _"*What will you do now?"_

"We mussssst wait, my dear," Voldemort told her with a small hiss, "We will make them pay for writing ssssuch a letter to me and denying me assss an ally," Voldemort smiled a disgusting smile even to Nagini's standards, "Yessss. It will ssssshow them that I will not be made a fool over. Perhapsss, I could keep the Ssssssumoner as a whore once her husssband is gone,"

Nagini was shocked by her master's words and inwardly lamented at his human stupidity. Even the weakest of hatchlings are warned against angering a Summoner or any of the higher tier mages. Human-kind had forgotten the tales and it showed now. How her master could be so blind as to think he could use Summoner Zerina, Nagini would never know.

* * *

 _~Meeting Room, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1995~_

Lucius and Narcissa entered the room looking well put together, but the two pirates could see their nervousness. Law gestured to the table, "Let's skip the pleasantries and move onto the matter at hand."

"Of course," Lucius led his wife to the table where Zerina was already sitting.

Both looked at the polar bear seated in the corner warily. Zerina snickered softly, "Bepo is a mink not a summon. He's a member of the crew."

"Why is he here?" Lucius asked while eyeing the being carefully.

Zerina looked at Law and he nodded to her. Zerina offered them a kind smile as she said, "We don't trust you with everything that's going on and Bepo's here to add a layer of protection."

"So you won't be removing the mark?" Lucius asked as his jaw clenched.

Law snorted softly, "I wouldn't arrange a meeting if that were the case."

Lucius stared at the man in surprise, "You'll be removing my mark?"

Zerina offered him a slight shake of the head, "As I said before, I might not be able to. I am unfamiliar with the magic needed to make slave markings though I've been studying about them in preparation for this."

"But there is a chance," Narcissa settled earning a nod.

Law cleared his throat and spoke once the two Malfoy's began paying attention to him, "We've gone through the information you've given us. We'll be using it in the coming months."

"So he has returned," Narcissa murmured with horror clear in her eyes.

Zerina shook her head as she said, "No. He will return most likely during the third task which is when we'll be enacting our plan to get rid of him once and for all."

"How is he still alive?" Lucius asked earning a scowl from Zerina.

Law placed his hand on her arm to calm her and told them, "He used a forbidden piece of soul magic to tear his soul apart and place the pieces into containers in order to obtain a bastardized version of immortality. As it stands, the only containers left are whatever Snake-ya is using to contain his main soul piece at the moment and the snake that's always with him."

"How did you destroy them?" Narcissa asked earning a slight smile from Zerina.

"An Angel summon for two of them and a pipe fox summon for the three of them," Zerina informed her.

Law spoke up, "As it stands, we will be removing your mark so long as you give us a few magical vows to prevent you from betraying us."

Lucius and Narcissa turned pale upon hearing that. Zerina smiled serenely at them, "We cannot have you betraying us at all. It would be a bad idea to just allow you to go walking without any insurance that you won't betray us."

"The vows won't be anything too difficult," Law took their attention once more, "They'll be simple, yet thorough,"

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other. Zerina could only imagine what was going through their heads and she admitted that type of situation was one she'd avoid no matter what. While one would get freedom, they both would find themselves chained by another. It was a nasty thought and one that made Zerina glad she wouldn't be stuck doing the same thing. While it grated on her, Zerina knew just how easily these two could betray them. Zerina's left hand, which was under the table, went to her stomach and laid there. The baby bump wasn't that obvious with her thick coat on, but she would have to take it off at some point in order to help her summons remove the mark on Lucius. With Narcissa being a mother, Zerina knew that she would most likely figure out by glance alone. Lucius cleared his throat and asked, "May we have some time to talk this over. No more than thirty minutes at most."

Law inclined his head and waved a hand towards the corner where two chairs had been set up in preparation for such an event, "Take a seat there and discuss, the goblins have informed us that silencing charms are allowed."

The couple nodded and stood up before moving to the two chairs. Law's had joined her's and curled around her. He squeezed her hand and looked at her carefully. Zerina smiled at him while shifting in her chair, "I'm fine."

Law nodded lightly and waved a hand at Bepo. The navigator walked over and sat down on the chair next to Zerina. She immediatly leaned against him and closed her eyes with a wary sigh as Bepo asked, "How much longer is this meeting going to take?"

"Not too much longer," Law told him, "We should be moving into the room that the goblins have provided us if the Malfoy's agree to the vows,"

Law wasn't happy with the idea of the two purebloods knowing of Zerina's pregnancy. It made his instincts growl and hiss at the sheer thought of allowing it.

* * *

 _~Meeting Room, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1995~_

Lucius and Narcissa returned to the table thirty minutes later. Law eyed them carefully as he demanded, "Well?"

"We'll do it," Lucius gripped Narcissa hand in his, "I do not want this mark anymore and I regret ever taking it,"

"Why did you take it?" Zerina asked as Law reached into his pocket and removed the list containing the vows the two would be taking.

Lucius looked slightly uncomfortable as he said, "My father believed that it would be a good use of my time and allow me to gain many allies as well as learn more magic. I only took it as a means of pleasing my father as well as protecting my wife."

Zerina was slightly surprised, but didn't let it show. Perhaps there were other mages like that among the so called 'dark lords' Death Eaters. Glancing at Law, Zerina saw that he was considering it as well. Law slid the list across the table towards Lucius, "These are the vows that you will need to take before we proceed."

Lucius and Narcissa looked through them. Zerina had made sure the vows weren't too constricting which was the reason they were simplistic in nature. Narcissa looked at Zerina carefully after a few moments. Zerina met her eyes and inclined her head slightly. Narcissa looked a little shocked which made Zerina internally snicker as Law's grip on her hand tightened. It seemed that it wouldn't take a glance for the other female mage to realize that Zerina was pregnant. All it took was a glance at a few vows. Lucius spoke after a few moments of reading the vows, "They are something we are willing to do."

"You feared that we would lock you in chains far more harsh than the mark on your arm already has you in?" Zerina inquired with slightly narrowed eyes, "Lord Malfoy, I am not a fan of slavery nor is my Bonded. It is distasteful and not something I would ever force someone into,"

"What of you magic?" Lucius retorted making Zerina snort.

"The bond between a Summoner and summon is not slavery as the summon can actually deny the Summoner anything," Zerina almost laughed at the shock on the Malfoy's faces, "If the Summoner pushes too far or breaks one of the unwritten rules, the summon may break the contract. Summons can even deny the Summoner a chance to summon them for whatever reason," She sat up straighter, "To believe otherwise just shows me how much your people have forgotten,"

Silence fell for a few moments as what Zerina had said was absorbed. The insult made Lucius bristle with anger at the insinuation prompting Narcissa to place her hand on his arm. Narcissa spoke to Zerina as she kept a hand on her husband, "Draco will be sure to inform us of the correct information when he comes home."

Zerina smiled thinly and replied, "That is if he is still my student."

The two Malfoy's were slightly frozen as Lucius gasped out, "What do you mean?"

Zerina sighed softly, "Your son and his friends have a choice before them. I will not teach them anything else unless they can accept what I did after the second task. They must accept the harsh reality that I told them otherwise they will not survive in this world if they wish to do what they're planning."

Law grabbed their attention before either of the Malfoy's could reply, "Let's get the vows over with, it's useless to waste anymore time on small-talk."

Soon enough, Lucius and Narcissa were standing across from the pirates. Lucius cleared his throat and intoned, "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, swear upon my magic and life that I will not tell anyone of what has occurred during any of my meeting with Trafalgar Law and Trafalgar Zerina. I will keep any information exchange between us a secret unless told otherwise. I will not attempt to harm Trafalgar Law, Trafalgar Zerina, or anyone they name off limits unless given permission. Until the end of my days, I will keep this vow. In view of the mother, I have spoken and will keep my bow, so mote it be."

The room lit up and Zerina felt the thin chains of magic settle on Lucius' core. She nodded to Law as the room shook lightly. Narcissa gave the vow as well and Law said, "Let us leave this room, the goblins have an area for us to use."

* * *

 _~Ritual Room, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, 1995~_

The room was coated in thousands of runes and Zerina itched to observe all of them. Raid noticed the look of longing on her face and informed Zerina, "I'll see if I can procure you a book on goblin runes. I'm sure you'll put them to good use."

"Of course," Zerina agreed easily, "Thank you, Raid,"

Narcissa looked at Zerina in surprise, "You enjoy runes?"

"Yes," Zerina smiled lightly at her, "I have a love for them both because of their use in ritual magic and because I can use them while crafting things to increase the potential of the items I make," She blushed lightly as she admitted, "They were also my adoptive mother's favorite subject,"

If Narcissa noticed the sadness in Zerina's eyes or that Law moved closer to her, she never said a word. Instead, Narcissa informed Zerina, "If you wish, I would like to discuss runes with you. They were one of my favorite subjects during my Hogwarts years. In fact, I would have become a rune mistress if it hadn't been for the first war and needing to take care of Draco."

Zerina found herself smiling and nodding, "Definitely. I do not have too many people to discuss them with."

"Not to mention it would give you another female to talk with," Law added as they reached the center of the room, "You have so few to speak with,"

"We're pirates and move around a lot," Zerina pointed out.

"True," Law smirked at her and Zerina rolled her eyes.

Zerina took off her jacket as Lucius asked, "How will this work?"

Zerina took out her staff as she said, "I will summon a pipe fox. We will work together to get rid of the mark. For this to work, you need to be without any clothing on your upper body," Zerina paused before adding, "You should also lay down. From what I've read while researching and from what my summons have told me, you'll experience a very quick and draining sense of exhaustion. As a result, you'll likely fall down and might hit your head, so please lay down. I'd really like to avoid such a thing happening."

Lucius shed his robes and took off the shirt he wore underneath. Zerina noted that he was fairly toned and lacked the customary layer of fat she'd come to expect from English mages. He handed his wife both his clothes and his cane before laying down as Zerina asked. Zerina focused on Zero as Narcissa asked, "Will this hurt?"

"Yes," Law told her as they stood off to the side with Raid, "Zerina-ya gave me a short explanation of what should happen if it works. He'll feel pain though how much, I am unsure of,"

Narcissa grimaced as she looked at her husband and admitted, "Sometimes pain is necessary for one to be free."

Zerina called upon Zero and the her mother's familiar looked at her with a slight smile. He turned his head to Lucius and walked over to the arm where the mark rested. Zero observed the mark for a few seconds as Lucius stared at the pipe fox nervously. Zero flicked his tail and nodded lightly to himself before saying, "It should work. Come here, Kit. We have work to do."

Zerina nodded and moved over to where Zero sat. Zerina gripped her staff lightly as she focused on the magic resting in her core. Willing it to do as she wished, the magic flowed through her veins and into her staff. Runic arrays etched into the staff that were usually unseen became visible as her power flowed through them. The feeling of elation ran through Zerina as her magic began to sing in her very veins and soul. A low hum left her as she murmured, "Let us begin,"

Zero's smoky grey magic rose from his body and flowed towards the mark as Zerina raised her staff. Zerina began to etch glowing runes into the air above Lucius as Zero called out, "Upon the mother, we call you forth. A lost child marked as a slave pleads to be freed."

Warmth gathered in the air as an unseen wind whipped through the room. The sound of waves crashing against a sandy beach and birds sings echoed through the air. The crack of thunder and a flash of lighting blinded everyone for a few moments. Zerina felt the unending warmth of the ancient magic within the walls rising up and the comforting presence of Gaia seemed to surround her. Zerina took a deep breath as she called out, "Chains that have been formed on this son of Gaia linking him to the cursed one, we call upon you to show yourselves!"

Chains of black and sickly green metal formed above Lucius with a lock appearing on the mark that named him a Death Eater. Zero's magic wrapped around the chains as a hissing snake appeared. Zero called out, "Break the chains and free your son, Gaia! Mother free your lost son from his slavery!"

Thunder boomed loudly as the room shook and lightning flashed. The wind whipping through the room sped up as the temperature rose. Sweat began to drip down Zerina's face as she focused on the runes she was forming. A loud cry sounded from Lucius as his body went stiff as a board. Zerina felt a bit sorry for him, but pushed it away as she spoke above the wind, "Let the chains be broken, the lost child is freed!"

Bright light filled the room as Lucius screamed. The sound of something shattering echoed through the air as the light began to fade. The room fell completely silent as Zerina fell upon her knees and let her magic return to her. Zero disappeared from the world as Narcissa and Law made their way over. Raid followed them at a respectful distance. Law pulled Zerina up and had her lean on him as Narcissa dropped to her knees. She reached out and cradled Lucius' head in her hands while asking, "Lucius? Lucius, can you hear me?"

The blonde gave a low hiss and opened his eyes. He looked towards his marked arm along with everyone else in the room. The mark slowly began to dissolve into black sand that fell upon the floor. A soft breeze ran through the room and the sand was carried away. Zerina smiled weakly as she murmured, "Our deal is done and you are free once again. Do not become ensnared for I will not be able to do that again."

 **Well this chapter had a lot happening in it.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. By the way, the favorites of this story as of my last check was 666.**

 **Reviews** **:**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law: Thanks for the review! On that I agree and I'd love to see that happen in your story. Porn is good and all, but I haven't been feeling up to it in the story. Perhaps another chapter.**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review!**

 **Sakihinata: Thanks for the review! I tend to do dark things when I think they fit.**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! Crouch is suffering with the knowledge that his orders led people to their deaths. It's a common tact used in history that makes people go mad or beg to be killed to make up for their sins. Voldemort's an idiot of the highest order. I think all those Horcrux's made him go insane.**

 **Okay that's it for this week! I actually finished this at 8:30 on a Wednesday when it usually take until 11 something.**


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: A talk in the forge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~Five: A talk in the forge, The kids come to the Den, Wizards freak, An emotional break, and Baby things are discussed

Aka: Time moves on and the birth is approaching.

* * *

 _~Forge, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina focused on the metal she was molding even as the door to the forge opened. Zerina spoke softly as she carefully molded the molten metal mixture into the form of a bracelet, "While normally I do not mind visitors here, I somewhat mind this time."

Zerina heard two sets of footsteps as she felt Luna move towards one of the chairs she had set up for moments like this. Luna sat down and spoke as Zerina once more placed the metal into the fire, "Hermione wishes to speak to you."

"I see," Zerina glanced towards the teen that was standing beside Luna, "And what do you wish to speak to me about, Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed as Zerina pulled the bracelet out of the fire and began molding it once more. When the teen finally spoke, Zerina had finished molding the metal and placed it inside the icy water to cool, "I wish to speak about what you said."

"Oh?" Zerina removed the bracelet and looked it over before nodding to herself.

Zerina moved towards her work bench and grabbed the tools she'd need while giving Hermione time to gather her thoughts. Zerina carefully began place the gemstones she'd picked out for the bracelet before hand as Hermione said, "I-We all have been reading about the various takeovers in history and we've realized that you're right. We won't be able to do what we want without bloodshed due to how corrupted and biased our people are."

"And?" Zerina made sure the gems were correctly placed before she carefully softened the metal around the gems with magic.

The gems sank into the metal with a soft hiss. When Zerina was pleased with that, she hardened the metal once more. Hermione spoke again as Zerina grabbed her engraving tools, "We know that we won't be able to fully accept what we'll have to do, but it needs to be done regardless of our feelings. If something doesn't change, our people will be discovered by the mundanes and die out."

"Not die out," Zerina correct Hermione as she began to engrave runic arrays into the metal, "Magic will always exist for it is apart of us and the world as a whole. Your society will die,"

Hermione bit her lip before asking, "Will you continue to teach us?"

Zerina was silent for a while as she thought about it. She really did want to teach them more and they had clearly thought over everything she'd said. They had spent the last month since that day in the Room of Requirement thinking about it or at least a good portion of the month. Zerina finally nodded as she finished engraving the last array and placed her tools down. Zerina got out of her chair and turned to Hermione earning a slightly wide eyed look from the girl. Zerina mentally snickered as she knew that the teen hadn't known of her pregnancy. Zerina tossed the bracelet she'd been working on to Hermione and the girl clumsily caught it as Zerina said, "I will continue teach you. You will be using that as your focus rather than your wand during our lessons."

"Wait what?!" Hermione looked at the bracelet in her hands.

The bracelet was a light red color with yellowish gold designs on it. A griffin with ruby red eyes stared up at her. The wings were outstretched and edge with black. In it's claws, a pair of scales sat with a wand on one scale and a sword on the other. Hermione could feel the magic radiating from it. She was startled to feel the magic brush and coil around her own much like her wand did when she first got it. Zerina smiled warmly at her as she said, "Wands are all well and good, but they can broken so easily."

"But why a bracelet-band?" Hermione asked while running her fingers over the engravings.

Hermione could feel the runic arrays written on the band-like bracelet and felt the overwhelming need to put it on. She slid her fingers through the opening and slid the band up her arm where it glowed softly before tightening. Hermione looked at Zerina as the Summoner said, "Back home, the members of the council and the various guardian mages wear bands to symbolize their status as leaders."

"How do I take it off?" Hermione looked at the band that now sat on her upper arm.

"If you wish to remove it, you'll be able to," Zerina informed her as she turned to grab a box sitting on one of the various shelves in the room, "Here," Zerina handed the box to Hermione, "Inside this box, the rest of your group will find their own focus'. Luna already has her own,"

The blonde held up the miniaturized version of her staff. Hermione took the box from Zerina while asking Luna, "Why a staff?"

"It felt right," The seer looked at Zerina as her Neiros began cleaning up the forge, "Can Hermione stay for our lesson?"

Zerina thought about it before nodding, "Since it is the weekend, yes. Hermione, you may stay for dinner too. I'm sure you'll enjoy the library."

Luna got up and grabbed Hermione's hand, "I'll show her the library. C'mon Hermione, it's better than Hogwarts."

Luna dragged Hermione from the room making Zerina smile softly. Luna had come a long way since they discovered their bond. Zerina felt Edric approaching the duo that were headed back into the house and grinned. It helped that Luna was with her other half even if she was unaware of it.

* * *

 _~Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

"...And the library was amazing!" Hermione gushed to the group, "There were so many diffrent books to study and Zerina told me that she would be happy to let me look through them later,"

Everyone looked at Hermione in amusement. No matter how much was going on, Hermione was still a bookworm at heart. Daphne cleared her throat bringing Hermione's attention to her, "So when will we begin training with her again?"

"This weekend," Hermione informed the with a slight blush on her cheek, "Zerina wants us to come to the Den for our training from now on,"

"What?!" Astoria gasped out as everyone looked at Hermione in alarm, "Why?"

Hermione shook her head as she said, "Zerina made me promise not to tell anyone why. All I can tell you is that the reason will become clear when we see Zerina again."

"B-but-" Astoria began to protest only for Hermione to hold up her hand.

"Astoria," Hermione looked at her sternly as the blonde fell silent, "The only way Zerina will teach us is if we train at the Den from now on. Don't you want to further your magic and learn?"

"Yes, but..." Astoria trailed off making Hermione sigh.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair feeling thankful that it was no longer the mass of bushy curls that it had been when she was younger. Hermione knew what the problem was, but they needed the training. Hermione spoke softly, "Guys, I know that this isn't ideal and that Zerina...Zerina is a murderer, but we need this training in order to do what needs to be done. Zerina is a pirate and grew up in an entirely diffrent world where the rules are diffrent. The magic we've seen her preform and the magic she's been teaching us is amazing, but we need to learn more. The only way we can do that is by having Zerina teach us. I'm sure her brother and his bonded will help as well, but only if we go to the Den."

Astoria groaned and muttered, "Why do you have to make sense?"

"Because if she didn't, we would never actually do anything," Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione, "I'm in,"

Everyone voiced their agreement and Hermione nodded, "Saturday, we'll head to the Den through Zerina's office at ten."

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law ran his fingers over Zerina's sides as he looked at her exhausted form. Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed at him in a lazy contented way that always pleased him. He settled his hand on her bare hip as he told her, "I still don't like the idea of them coming here."

"They need to be taught," Zerina reminded him as one of her hands settled on his bicep, "Aki and Vultan have agreed to help me, but neither of them wishes to step foot on Hogwarts until they have to,"

"They don't like the school?" Law asked feeling surprised.

Zerina nodded with a low sigh, "It's hard to explain, but the magic there feels...stifled. None of us noticed at first, but now that we've been away for some time, it's become apparent," Zerina grimaced slightly, "I believe that due to how much magic and how sentient the magic is, we ended up missing how stifled it all felt until after some time away."

"What could cause it?" Law asked curiously.

"We believe that it's because of the magic built up over the years," Zerina's fingers traced patterns on his skin that only she could see, "With certain magics becoming banned for whatever reason or falling out of use due to lack of practitioners, the magic in the school couldn't be properly siphoned off by the wards and into the earth like it should be,"

Law ran that thought through his mind before suggesting, "Perhaps that's the reason for why there are so few mages with potential to do higher magics?"

Zerina's fingers froze as her mind whirled with that thought. Zerina suddenly cursed and muttered, "Of course, it's the most obvious situation," She then groaned, "And the castle is likely going to explode at some point due to the build up."

"Is that a bad thing?" Law asked her.

"Yes and no," Zerina tried to figure out how to explain it, "Yes because it'll allow the magic to go back into the earth and be cleansed which will then allow more mages to be born into the world,"

"Which is a good thing," Law could imagine that this world would become a lot more fun.

Zerina smiled as she caught his thoughts before shaking her head, "The bad thing is that it will happen within the next three to four years most likely during one of the solstices. The problem being is that castle and all inside of it will vaporized by the magic."

Law felt sick as he realized what Zerina meant. The children inside that school along with so much knowledge would be lost. Law grimaced and asked, "Is there anyway to stop it?"

Zerina nodded lightly, "With the worlds merging together, the high council will be looking to us for information on what's going on. If we tell them about the school, they'll gather various mages together that can take the magic that has been built up and filter it into the earth like it should have been. They'll also add in some ways to drain the magic automatically when it needs to be."

Law grimaced slightly, "They don't really like you."

"But they won't let children die and they would hate to see so much knowledge become lost," Zerina pointed out, "If anything, the council will actually allow me to become an envoy of sorts," Zerina smiled at him, "It will provide us with some immunity against the world government as well as keep our family safe,"

Law sighed deeply, "I don't like this idea because so much can go wrong."

"But?" Zerina pressed making Law smile at her.

"It has it's benefits," Law lean forward and kissed her lightly.

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked up as the fire place turned green and smiled as her students tumbled out. Each looked around the room in curiosity before focusing on her. Hermione offered her a hesitant smile as Zerina placed her rather thick book on Celtic runes. Zerina slowly stood up earning soft gasps from her students not already in the know. She spoke softly as Cole settled himself on her shoulder, "Welcome to the Den."

"Y-your pregnant," Astoria finally managed to get her mouth working.

"Yes, I am," Zerina heard Cole snicker softly, "I was pregnant at the time your headmaster dragged me into this world though I didn't know it at the time. Had I known, he would have been dead where he stood, but now is not the time for such talk," She moved towards the entry way, "Come, you need to get a look at the place where you'll be spending a majority of the time you're training ,"

* * *

 _~Large field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Aki and Vultan were putting the group through their paces. The reason for that was mostly to get a good grasp on what the group could do while it was partially because Zerina couldn't really do so in her current state. Zerina smiled as Law walked up and wrapped his arms around her. He laid his head on her shoulder and murmured, "They're doing far better than when you started with them. I wouldn't let them fight marines, but civilian thugs would be right in their skill range."

Zerina snorted softly, "They still have a long way to go."

"Very true," Law smirked as Zerina leaned into him, "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but happy," Zerina turned her head to kiss his cheek, "Finish going through the new things Lucius and Narcissa sent us?"

Law nodded without taking his eyes off the group, "Yes. I'm actually surprised they're putting in so much effort."

Zerina snorted softly, "I freed Lucius, so they most likely feel indebted to me."

"I would have thought that you would have to do a lot more during the ritual to free him," Law commented making Zerina roll her eyes.

"Not all magics are complicated," Zerina reminded him before admitting, "I won't be able to do that again,"

"Ever?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zerina shook her head, "If he is marked again, I won't be able to save him."

"So it's a one use per person kind of thing?" Law inquired earning a nod, "Interesting,"

Zerina shivered slightly as a blast of cold air radiated from the field, "Damn, it feels cold."

"You aren't usually affected by the cold," Law frowned earning a soft laugh from Zerina.

"My magic is usually insulating me," Zerina explained while cuddling closer to Law, "Due to the fact I'm pregnant, my magic is continually flowing to our child. It takes away a bit of the insulation, but it's honestly fine. I'd be worried if it wasn't happening,"

Law grabbed her hand and began walking towards the house, "Let's go inside."

Zerina allowed him to guide her to the house with a bemused smile on her face.

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1994~_

Law smirked as Zerina giggled when the gaggle of exhausted teens stumbled into the room and fell upon the floor. Luna managed to stumble over to the couch and flop down next to Zerina with a low groan. The seer looked at her with a small glare and accused, "You knew this would happen!"

"Of course," Zerina grinned at the blonde unrepentantly, "My dear Cubling, you just got a taste of the training that you all will be receiving from now on,"

Luna groaned and pressed her face into Zerina's side. Zerina grabbed Luna's hand and placed it on her stomach next to Law's. Luna's eyes widened and Zerina's grin softened into a warm smile as the child inside of her kicked at Luna's hand. Zerina turned her head and Law kissed her softly. She felt content and warm.

* * *

 _~Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

The room was filled with the various lords and ladies that had seats on the Wizengamot. Fudge looked over them feeling slightly nervous over their reactions to what he was going to say. Chief Warlock Augusta Longbottom called the room to order, "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, we are called to order this fine morning on the first of March. Does anyone have anything they wish to bring up from our last meetings?" One of the lords raised their wand and Augusta nodded, "Lord Nott has the floor."

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom," Lord Nott nodded to her as he stood, "As with the past few meets, I am bringing up the subject of one Zerina Trafalgar Nee Potter,"

Whispers broke out, but were silenced as Augusta's wand let out three bangs and she called, "Order! Order to this court!" They fell silent and Augusta looked at Lord Nott, "Lord Nott, if you would please explain yourself, the court would appreciate it."

Lord Nott cleared his throat while looking at his fellows, "Ever since the esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore brought her back to this world, we have been faced with trouble and chaos. First, the headmaster was killed by the man she married. Second, Rita Skeeter's body was brought to the office of the Daily Profit by one of the creatures Trafalgar can summon. Lastly, the tragic events of the second task where Trafalgar killed ten good witches and wizards while leaving Bartemius Crouch injured. He has only now gotten out of St. Mungo's though he is still traumatized by what has happened to him," Whispers broke out and everyone exchanged looks, "Not only that, she had threatened all of the tournament officials," Lord Nott set his hands the bar in front of him, "I do not know about you, but I think enough is enough. We need to do something before more of our people die!"

Shouts of agreement rang out and Lord Nott nodded to Augusta as he reclaimed his seat. It took a while before Augusta managed to calm everyone at which point Fudge raised his wand. Augusta cleared her throat, "Minister Fudge, you have the floor."

"I am well aware of everyone's views on the situation," Fudge stood up as he spoke, "But I fear that there is nothing we can do-"

"What the hell do you mean?!" One of the wizards shouted.

"In the department of Mysteries, a treaty between the Summoner mages and our own was discovered," Fudge didn't allow anyone to see how nervous he was, "In this treaty, the Summoner's and their allies are allowed to do as they wish so long as they have a reason for it. As a result, we cannot do anything against them,"

"What?!" Murmurs and shouts echoed through the room.

"That's madness!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Can't we just destroy the treaty?" Someone called out and a calm settled over the room.

Fudge cleared his throat and shook his head, "No. The treaty can only be destroyed by the Summoner council and only if it is to be rewritten. Otherwise, the ones trying to destroy it will be harmed. The magic is ancient and will not fade so long as magic exists."

Fudge sat down in his seat as the room fell completely silent. With this done, Fudge knew he would be out of office soon enough.

* * *

 _~Dining Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Everyone watched as an owl flew into the room with confusion. The owl landed in front of Law and held out its leg. Law took the letter that the owl had been carrying as Zerina called out, "Fin," The elf appeared, "Please take our guest and get him fed."

"Yes, Mistress," Fin grabbed the owl and disappeared.

Luna looked at Zerina curiously, "Why would the Malfoy's be owling you?"

"They are our sole allies from this world other than Sirius and Remus," Zerina looked at Law, "What do they want? I can't recall them owling us so late,"

Law scanned the letter and smirked as he said, "It would seem that the law makers of the Ministry have finally found out about the treaty the Summoners have with them."

"Oh that," Zerina grinned and let out a soft laugh, "Let me guess, they're freaking out?"

"Lucius is wondering why it was never mentioned in any of the texts he found in his family library," Law informed her.

Zerina swallowed the bite of chicken she was chewing on and said, "It's a general knowledge type of thing. Everyone at the time probably knew about it and didn't think to write any of the information about it down."

Luna frowned and asked, "What treaty?"

"The treaty between Summoners and the magical government here," Aki explained from his seat near the other end of the table from Zerina, "Summoners can basically do as they wish so long as they have a reason for it and the magical government can do shit about it. Our allies get the same treatment though the Summoner they're allies with get's to decide if the reason was legitimate or not,"

Luna blinked before commenting, "That sounds horrible."

Zerina let out a soft laugh before saying, "It works in our favor and allows us to do what needs to be done."

"Man imagine having that power back home," Shachi commented with a low sigh.

"We could do anything we wanted," Penguin grinned and blushed.

"We would never have to fight with Marines again!" Shachi gushed with a grin.

"It would be paradise!" The two shouted.

Zerina snorted and popped their bubble, "We used to have that type of treaty with the world government, but it was changed due to a war breaking out after the Summoner's population was almost decimated."

"Damn!" Most of the crew cursed their luck making me snicker softly.

* * *

 _~Large field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina smiled at Law as he got ready to transform and warned him, "It's going to hurt a bit the first few times, but it should fade once your body gets used to shifting."

Law eyed her with a frown, "Are you sure it's okay to transform?"

"It's fine since my animal form is a mammal," Zerina said as wind blew in from the sea bringing with it the scent of a coming storm, "I can transform for another three weeks before I have to stop," She glanced towards the sea and sighed, "We have about an hour or two before we'll have to head inside. A storms coming,"

Law nodded and closed his eyes as Zerina transformed into her animal form. She admitted that it felt odd being pregnant as a kitsune. The added weight on her stomach made her feel uncomfortable, but she knew it would fade once she got used to it. Zerina focused on Law and mentally cheered as he transformed into his animal form. Zerina awkwardly trotted over to where he was sitting on the ground and shaking his head. He looked at her as their connection opened up and asked, " _Are you feeling alright?"_

'This feels a bit uncomfortable,' Zerina walked around him and nuzzled into his side, 'But that's what usually happens when I don't transform for awhile. I need to get used to walking around like this,'

He leaned down and nudged her lightly, _"It's odd having enhanced senses."_

'You get used to it,' Zerina wrapped one of her tails around his, 'How does it feel?"

 _"It's interesting,"_ Law stood up while glancing at their tails, " _It's odd having a tail,"_

Zerina snickered softly, 'I know. It helps you keep your balance while moving around.'

 _"So now what?"_ Law asked while looking at her curiously.

Zerina stood up and gestured to the forest, 'Let's go for a walk to get you acclimated to the simple things you can do in that body. Vultan can show you the other things you can do as a cat, but later.'

Law nodded and the two headed into the forest with Law stumbling as he got used to walking.

* * *

 _~Library, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina was looking over more potions books when Bepo walked into the room, "Z-chan."

"Yes, Bepo?" Zerina looked up as she noticed the person with Bepo, "Professor McGonagall,"

"She wanted to see you," Bepo explained while looking slightly sheepish, "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Zerina waved off his apology, "Please inform Law that the Professor is here,"

Bepo gave her a nod, "Of course."

He left and McGonagall stood in the doorway with slightly wide eyes. Zerina waved a hand towards the seat across from hers in front of the fire, "Please take a seat."

McGonagall seemed to break out of her surprise and moved to the indicated seat. She sat down as Fin appeared with a tray bearing two mugs and one tea cup. Zerina took the mug of Hot chocolate while gesturing to the cup of tea. McGonagall took the cup while asking, "Why is there another mug?"

"My Bonded doesn't wish for me to meet with anyone alone unless he trusts them and he doesn't trust you," Zerina bluntly replied making the Professor wince, "Since we're in the last two-three months of my pregnancy, you'll have to forgive him for being so protective," Zerina took a sip of her hot chocolate before adding, "Law will also wish to know what we're speaking of. With everything going on, he doesn't want to miss any information,"

"Of course," The Professor coughed lightly, "I'm a bit surprised you're so far along,"

"It's because of my being a Summoner. Higher tier mages always have shorter pregnancies," Zerina explained, "Of course, it does bear it's risks,"

McGonagall was about to question Zerina when Law entered the room. Zerina held up the mug of coffee Fin had prepared and Law took it as he eyed McGonagall. It was quite clear to the Professor that Law didn't like her and McGonagall couldn't really blame him. Zerina waved her hand and the chair she was sitting in expanded. Law took a seat on the newly expanded love-seat as he asked, "Why are you here?"

The irritation Law was feeling radiated through their bond and Zerina leaned against him in response. Law's irritation eased at the familiar warmth and contentedness flowing off Zerina. McGonagall was reminded of Lily and James in that moment which made her heart feel heavy. McGonagall took a deep breath before saying, "I believe that I judge you harshly in the wake of what happened during the second task," McGonagall looked at Zerina with a sigh, "You did what you felt was right even if it seems wrong to me. It's part of who you are. While I don't want to accept it, I can somewhat understand it."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Zerina told her with a soft smile.

"The third task is June 24th," McGonagall said making Zerina nod while Law's eyes narrow.

"What is going to be the last task?" Law demanded making McGonagall pause as she went to sip her tea.

The Professor seemed to debate with herself as she drank some of her tea. She finally came to a conclusion and said, "A maze. As soon as the ground defrosts enough, we will be planting the seeds. It'll be a magical maze filled with tricks, traps, and various obstacles that you will need to navigate through."

Zerina cursed softly, "Damn it. I hate mazes. I always end up panicking in them."

Law snorted softly as McGonagall asked, "Why ever would you do that?"

Zerina flushed lightly as she admitted, "One of my mother's close friends breeds magical mazes. My brother found it funny to play tricks on me after he managed to trick me into the maze with the promise of something special in the middle of it. I ended up panicking every time," She ran a hand through her hair, "I'll admit that mazes kinda scare me."

Law chuckled softly as McGonagall smiled at her. McGonagall shook her head lightly, "I suppose everyone has some type of fear though I've never exactly heard of someone fearing mazes."

Zerina pouted as Law laughed softly. She elbowed him while muttering, "It isn't funny, you fucking jackass."

Law snorted as he rubbed his side, "It is. If the marines knew, they could just trap you in a maze and you wouldn't be able to find your way out."

"I would too!" Zerina protested loudly, "I always find my way out,"

"Only because Cole-ya can keep you on track," Law retorted making Zerina's face flush and she glared at him.

Law ignored Zerina as McGonagall set her tea cup down on the tray and stood up. The Professor said, "I've said what I needed to."

Law inclined his head to her as Zerina turned to the Professor with a grin, "Thank you for the information."

"It's no trouble," McGonagall turned and left the library with Bepo tagging along beside her to see the Professor out.

Law wrapped his arms around Zerina and said, "We'll have to adjust our plans."

Zerina groaned and muttered, "Fuck my life."

Law chuckled softly as she continued to mutter about mazes and how stupid they were.

* * *

 _~Large field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

"Keep your guard up!" Aki shouted as he slammed the broad sword he was using against Neville's, "How can you defend your friends if you can't defend yourself?!"

Zerina shook her head as she sat down on one of the large rocks they had moved to surround the training area. Vultan sat not far away coaching the group on how to improve their elemental control. Zerina winced as Neville was sent flying by Aki and commented, "Aki isn't in a good mood."

"This is a bad mood?" Shanks asked as he walked up.

Zerina nodded as she eyed her brother, "Aki doesn't really use his strength unless he has to. In a fight, he's more long range. He barely even uses his broad sword unless he needs to," Zerina winced as Aki forced Neville to get up again and continued to hammer on the poor bear-like boy, "When he starts using his strength, you can tell he isn't in a good mood."

Shanks snorted softly, "He's like his dad in that regard."

"His dad?" Zerina didn't really know a lot about Aki's father.

"Aki's temper reminds me of Allen's," Shanks clarified, "Allen was always easy going until someone set him off than he get's rough," Shanks leaned against the boulder Zerina was sitting on, "Where you remind me of your mother, Aki is a lot like his father,"

"Then again, Mom's temper was something to be feared and highly explosive," Zerina commented as they watched Aki thrash Neville thoroughly.

Shanks shrugged lightly, "Whatever you say."

"So what bring you here?" Zerina looked down at him curiously, "And where's Mihawk?"

"Hawky is off visiting those vampires," Shanks informed her, "I was curious as to how far these kids have come,"

Zerina was slightly surprised by the reminder of the Nightshade clan's interest in Mihawk. She wondered if they would try to poach to the stern swordsman before mentally grinning. He would fit right in. Zerina watched as Neville was allowed off the training field where one of Aki's healing summons was waiting. Blaise stepped up the plate and Zerina became intrigued by his skill the with rapier. She commented, "Blaise seems to have actually been trained in the sword arts."

"He's pretty good, but it's obvious he hasn't been up against any opponent other than his instructor," Shanks eyed the boy, "The blade matches him, but I wonder what he could do with a dagger alongside of it,"

Zerina blinked before considering it, "He'd be deadly. I'll suggest that at some point."

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

Sirius Black walked into the office carrying the letter that Fudge had written him. The bumbling idiot that had finally gotten him a trial looked exhausted and Sirius couldn't blame him. He could see that the man had been getting a lot of mail over the last few weeks thanks to news getting out about the Summoner's and their treaty with the magical government. He felt a bit sorry for the man, but only a little bit. Sirius took a seat across from the minister and asked, "So what's all this about, Minister?"

"I need you to pass along some things to Summoner Zerina," Fudge informed him while reaching inside of his desk and rummaging around, "I think it would be best for her to get this before I leave office. I doubt that the next Minister will be as willing to do this as I am,"

"Only because these are your last few weeks in this office," Sirius' eyes narrowed and the Black lord asked, "What exactly do you wish for me to pass along?"

Fudge removed a shrunken trunk from his desk and tossed it to Sirius. The Minister sighed deeply, "This is everything that the Ministry has in it's possession that belongs to Summoner Zerina's family. Most notably, the deed to Godric's Hollow as well as her parents wands and whatever else belongs they had on their bodies upon their death,"

Sirius looked down at the shrunken trunk in shock before swallowing and picking it up, "Why now? Why not before?"

Fudge grimaced as he admitted, "I've made many mistakes during my tenure as Minister and I've realized that I need to do something before my people suffer any further. Before, I foolishly thought that I could bring Summoner Zerina to heel and use her to have things go my way. I've since come to realize just how badly any attempts to do so would go."

Sirius pocketed the trunk as he asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Fudge nodded as he checked for any listening charms and cancelled them before informing Sirius, "Many of the corrupted members of both the Ministry and the Wizengamot will most likely attempt to bring Summoner Zerina to heel. They will most likely do whatever it takes to see Zerina brought to her knees before them along with any other Summoner they find. I have no doubt they'll declare Summoner Zerina and those that follow her enemies of the Ministry. They will likely send Hit-wizards after all of them."

Sirius shook his head and informed Fudge, "The streets will run red with blood before they'll have a chance. I've seen Zerina and the others fight, so I can truthfully tell you that every single person anyone attempts to send after them will die a bloody and painful death."

Fudge offered the man a sardonic smile, "Don't you think I've realized that by now?"

Sirius shook his head and stood up, "I need to return to the Den and give that trunk to Zerina even if I doubt she'll see any value in it."

"Whatever do you mean?" Fudge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Zerina doesn't really care about her birth parents," Sirius informed the man, "She is letting Moony and I tell her stories about them, but that's about it,"

"Because of her bond with her adoptive parents?" Fudge asked making Sirius shake his head.

"Zerina only knew her adoptive mother for around 6 or so years before she died," Sirius informed him, "While the one she saw as a father..." Sirius shook his head as he remembered the story that Aki had told him, "Basically, Zerina only really had a mother and only for a short time compared to most of us,"

Fudge closed his eyes as he muttered, "The Potter family is known to be steeped in tragedy, but even that is a bit much."

"Agreed," Sirius turned and began walking out of the room, "Good luck Fudge, you're going to need it,"

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina took the trunk from Sirius and let her magic brush over it. The trunk immediatly enlarged itself to it's proper state and Zerina placed it onto the low table. Law eyed the trunk in distaste, "This screams grasping at straws."

Zerina snorted softly, "That, we can agree on."

"Are you two arguing?" Sirius asked as Zerina opened up the trunk.

Zerina nodded as she picked up the deed to the cottage in Godric's Hollow and felt a burst of sadness. If it hadn't been for what happened during Halloween those years ago, Zerina would have grown up there. She shook it off and handed the deed to Law as she said, "We're attempting to figure out the name for our kid."

"Ah the dilemma only known to parents," Sirius shook his head lightly, "Your parents argued over what to name you for months once they found out you were a girl," Sirius paused before looking between the two, "Have you checked the kid's gender?"

Zerina shook her head while picking up her parents wands. Law looked over the deed as he replied, "Zerina-ya doesn't want to know. She wishes for it to be a surprise."

"It's a tradition for Summoner's to wait," Zerina replied as she handed the wands to Sirius before she returned to rummaging through the trunk, "Because of the high mortality rate that comes with births, Summoner's wait until their child is born to know the gender..." Zerina trailed off before looking up at Sirius, "So we don't get too attached,"

Sirius winced slightly, "I suppose that does sound like a good idea, but everything will be okay, right?"

"Because this world is far more advanced when it comes to healing magic, yes," Zerina removed the clothes that were in the trunk and found herself pausing as she looked at the jewelry sitting on the bottom of the trunk.

Jewelry could tell you a lot about the person it belonged to. Zerina could feel the magic running off all of the pieces of jewelry in the trunk. While there were only five pieces of Jewelry, it told a story that made Zerina actually wish she'd gotten to know her parents. Three rings and two locket necklace sat in the trunk. Two were obviously wedding bands and the last was one of the lords rings she'd heard about. The wedding bands radiated protective magics entwined with two seperate magical signatures that Zerina could dimly recall feeling before. Even so long after their deaths, the magic on each piece was thick and strong. Zerina reached inside and carefully removed each piece of jewelry. Sirius gasped softly and murmured, "I'd wondered what had happened to those. James and Lily never took them off."

"Rina-ya?" Law looked at her as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I-i remember how my parents felt," Zerina murmured as she sat down on the couch, "My dad's magic was always airy, yet fiery. My mom's was earthy with a watery hue," Law set down the deed and quickly moved to sit next to Zerina, "I-i can feel their magic all over those pieces of jewelry. Even this long after their deaths, the magic is strong,"

Law wrapped his arms around Zerina and pulled her close. Zerina trembled softly as Law mentally sighed. Even if Zerina hadn't really wished to know about her birth parents, Law had known she would end up having a break down the moment she felt at least some sparks of their magic. He barely looked at Sirius as the man left the room and Law was thankful for it. He rubbed Zerina's back and murmured, "It's okay, Zerina-ya."

That was all it took for Zerina's emotions to overwhelm her. Law would admit that this wasn't something he was comfortable with, but he would bear it for Zerina. She needed him with her.

* * *

 _~Library, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked up and smiled warmly at Luna as the girl walked inside with Helem laying across her shoulders, "Luna. How was class?"

"It was okay, but I prefer your teaching methods," Luna said as she walked over to the couch Zerina was sitting on and dropped onto the ground in front of Zerina, "What are you reading?"

Zerina grinned upon hearing Luna say that, "I'm glad to hear you say that. As for my book, it's on Celtic runelore."

"Runelore?" Luna looked at her in surprise, "Such a thing exists?"

Zerina hummed softly, "Yes. Every branch of magic has lore attached to it. It's part of what makes the various branches powerful."

"Why is that?" Luna's head tilted slightly to the side as Helem dropped into Luna's lap.

Zerina bookmarked her page and closed the book before placing it beside her as she explained, "Magic can be defined into various parts no matter the branch. In order for magic to work correctly, you need all of the parts."

"Like a machine?" Luna asked earning a nod from Zerina.

"Exactly like a machine," Zerina patted the spot next to her and Luna got up, "While lore is a small part of magic, it's needed because it helps people believe. Without belief, our magic loses power and we become weakened,"

Luna blinked as she sat down with Helem claiming her lap, "So it's like how the gods and goddesses get their power."

Zerina nodded lightly, "Somewhat. You see gods and goddess can fade out of existence if no one believes in them. So long as one person believes in them, they will exist," She raised a hand and let her fox fire curl around in the palm of her hand, "Magic on the other hand will exist no matter what because of Gaia. So long as Gaia exists, magic will,"

"Can Gaia fade?" Luna asked making Zerina smile slightly as she shook her head.

"No. Gaia is what's known as a primordial force," Zerina began to explain what that meant, "Primordial forces cannot fade for they are existence itself..."

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina kicked off her muddy boots as she muttered, "I hate melting snow."

"Agreed," Law said as he took of his own and grimaced at the mud now splattered on the off-white carpet coming from Zerina's boots.

Zerina rolled her eyes at the grimace and called out, "Daisy!"

The elf appeared and curtsied, "Yes, Mistress Zerina?"

"Please clean up the mud," Zerina said earning a nod from the house elf.

"Yes, Ma'am," Daisy snapped her fingers and the mud vanished making Law blink as he stared down at his now clean boots and the mud free carpet.

Zerina waved Daisy off when the elf looked at her for more orders. Daisy disappeared as Law commented, "House elves are useful."

"Wish we had something like them back home," Zerina sat down on her usual spot and leaned back into the plush fabric of the couch, "Would have made getting the blood stains out of everyone's clothes much easier," She grimaced as she remembered it, "Even with potions, you can't really get clothes fully cleaned,"

Law shook his head before saying, "I'm going to head upstairs and continue looking through the reports Clifffang sent us."

Zerina yawned softly before reminding him, "We still need to pick out everything for the nursery."

"Right," Law paused as he remembered something, "I believe that Edric and the other's are thinking about making the crib and other wooden objects themselves,"

Zerina paused before grinning, "That's a good idea, I think I'll go talk to them. We'll still need to pick out which room we're using, the colors, and everything else."

Law frowned before commenting, "We really need to make a list of what we need."

Zerina sighed softly as she agreed, "Yeah. Why do I have a feeling that making lists and shit is going to be a far more common occurrence?"

Law shrugged as he walked over to Zerina and kissed her lightly before leaving the room. Zerina groaned softly and wished that she could drink because just thinking about making lists made her head hurt. Zerina would freely admit that outside of potions and forging, she was a very disorganized person.

* * *

 _~Dining Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law and Luna walked into the dinning room for dinner only to stop at the sight before them. Pieces of wood, tools of various kinds, and multiple pieces of paper were scattered across the table. The various crew members were all bent around the table and apparently having a very intense discussion. Zerina was in the middle of the group and apparently the only person not arguing with anyone. Law resisted the urge to face palm as he mentally asked, 'what is going on?'

Zerina didn't even bother looking up at him as she replied, _"I spoke to Edric about what the boys wanted to do. Buck overheard us talking and he added his own thoughts on the matter. Soon enough, everyone here had overheard us and this happened."_

'You do realize it's dinner time, right?' Law asked and felt Zerina's shock as her head snapped up.

 _"What?! Really?"_ She exclaimed with surprise and he nodded making her groan, _"Fuck. I knew that it was getting late, but damn we started this thing at one,"_

Law chuckled softly as he replied, 'While I hate to interrupt what is apparently a very fascinating subject that draws everyone in,' He gave a pointed look towards where Jean Bart and Bepo were arguing over a few pieces of paper, 'We do need to eat dinner. You especially,'

He gave her a pointed look earning an eye roll from her. Zerina let out a loud whistle which brought everyone's attention to her, "Boys! While we are making a lot of progress, we need to stop and clean off the table. It's time for dinner."

Yelps and exclamations over the time echoed around the room. Law looked at Luna as the girl commented, "It's like she has telepathy."

"Zerina and I have a mind link that allows us to converse," Law informed her making the girl look at him in shock, "It's a side effect of our bonding," Law paused before offering, "If you would like, I could explain it to you. Rina-ya will be very busy for a little while,"

Luna stared at him for a few moments and seemed to think about it before nodding, "I'd like that."

Law inclined his head as they both returned to watching the group clear off the table. Law saw Zerina smiling at him and he knew without checking her emotions that she had heard his offer to Luna. Not only that, she was pleased with it. He knew that she had been attempting to find ways for Luna and him to connect. While he was still slightly wary of the idea, Law could see that Luna was somewhat like himself. While he had no illusions on what his place in the blonde life would be, Law knew that he could at least be friends with her.

* * *

 _~Master Bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law ran a hand through his hair while grimacing down at the book he was looking over. Zerina groaned softly as she laid back on the bed and muttered, "Why the hell is there so many things for babies?"

"It probably doesn't help that no one we know has children," Law idly commented as he placed the book of infant medical care onto his bedside table.

Zerina paused before face-palming, "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner," She carefully sat up and got off of their bed, "I know just the person er well being to ask."

"Who?" Law asked curiously as Zerina moved to the middle of the room.

"Zero was my mother's familiar and was around when Aki was born, so he'll at least know some of this stuff," Zerina explained as she grabbed her chain from the top of her dresser, "If not, he'll be able to point us to a summon that does know this stuff,"

Law agreed that it was a good idea though he did have to ask, "Should you really be summoning?"

Zerina paused and thought about it before frowning. She placed her chain back onto her dresser and returned to their bed, "You're right. I'll have Aki summon him tomorrow."

Law could tell that she really didn't like not being able to summon anymore. He reached out and pulled her to him, "It's alright Rina-ya."

"I hate that I'm not going to be able to summon anyone until our kids born," Zerina muttered softly as she stared at her stomach, "I'm so used to having the ability to summon my friends to me and now that I can't..."

"It's hard for you," Law finished making Zerina nod and he rubbed her back, "Rina-ya, I know it's hard, but think of what's going to happen in two months time," He smiled at her, "Our kid will be in our arms as healthy as possible,"

Zerina nodded and smile softly, "Yeah..."

"Now," Law waved a hand and the lights in their room went out one by one, "Let's just forget about everything else and enjoy each other,"

Zerina let out a soft laugh as Law pressed his lips to her neck, "I swear that if we weren't already having a kid, we probably would've gotten one by now."

"What can I say," Law murmured huskily in her ear, "I have a very beautiful, powerful, sexy, and loving bonded that's carrying my child. I can't keep my hands off of you," Zerina shuddered as he kissed her just behind her ear, "You're like a drug and I'm addicted to you,"

Zerina's eyes closed and her thoughts on what was going on disappeared. All she needed to think about now was Law and what he was doing to her with those skilled hands of his.

* * *

 _~Nursery/Unnamed child's room, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina gestured to the walls and said, "We need to have something other than pink."

"What if it's a girl?" Aki asked making Zerina glare at her brother.

"Not every girl likes pink," She growled at him and pointed at herself, "I fucking hate that color,"

Law shook his head as he walked into the room carrying a bowl of strawberries and dates, "How about we do a forest theme?"

Zerina grinned as Law handed her the bowl, "Ooh, we can have animals and various summons decorating the wall."

"Perhaps a wall for each climate system?" Law suggested as Zerina began eating the fruit.

"Definitely," Zerina pointed towards the west wall where the windows showed a good view of the forest, "We should a plains/mountainous area on that wall,"

Aki wrote that down as Cole suggested, "How about a forest like the one back home on that wall."

Cole was pointing towards the western wall where the door to the closet sat making Zerina nod. Law gestured to the southern wall where the door to the room was, "A desert with some jungle should go there."

Zerina gestured to the eastern wall, "On that wall, we can split it in half. The top half should be an arctic area while the bottom can be of the sea," Aki wrote that down before Zerina gestured towards the ceiling and said"And on the ceiling we can have the sky."

Aki nodded before suggesting, "We can even enchant it to be light during the day and dark during the night with various constellations."

Zerina grinned brightly and nodded, "That sounds amazing!"

Aki nodded and wrote it down before saying, "I'll go talk with Vultan, Sirius, and Remus. Are you going to sketch everything?"

"Yeah," Zerina told him, "I'll need you and Vultan to summon some beings for me to draw,"

"Of course," Aki easily agreed before wrapping his arms around his sister and hugging her, "I'll make sure everyone knows about what's going on. We'll also make sure we summon everyone when it's time,"

Zerina hugged him back and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, big brother."

"No problem," Aki released her before leaving, "I'll see you all later,"

Zerina turned to Law and said, "We should tell the boys about how we'll be decorating the room, so that they'll have an idea of what kinds of designs to put on the crib and stuff."

 **And that's that for now.**

 **Thank you to Everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. Heads up guys, Death's Summoner is now apart of 14 communities!**

 **Reviewes:**

 **DragonGod148: Thanks for the review! Very true.**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel: Thanks for the review! Don't worry I will. Hmm...Yeah I think I will. Good luck. I almost didn't recognize you. Nice new name. Where did you come up with it?**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! That's what I was going for. They are still kids and naive at some points.**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review!**

 **BladeAzeles: Thanks for the review!**

 **Alright that's it for this week. How many of you can tell that the stories coming to an end?**


	36. Chapter ThirtySix: The baby arrives, th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: Read end of chapter**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~Six: The baby arrives, things are found out, Horizon appears, the Ministry panics, and the kiddies transform.

Aka: A lot happens and information is revealed.

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked at Madam Pomfrey than at Law. Law hadn't been pleased with her when she'd suggested having a Healer help with the birth It had taken her the whole of the last month and two weeks since she'd brought it up to get him to see reason. It grated on him to admit that he was not nearly skilled enough in magical healing to help when it came to keeping Zerina's magic stable along with the baby's magic during the birth. He didn't like the idea of having another help him take care of his Bonded, his Kitsune, and his Zerina. Law glared at the Healer that McGonagall had suggested making the matronly woman scoff, "I know you dislike the idea of this, but it is needed."

"I know," Law grit his teeth to keep the growl out of his voice.

The closer it got to Zerina giving birth, the closer his instincts seemed to be to the surface. Law found himself growling and more irritable as the days ticked down. The only one that seemed to be able to calm him down was Zerina. Law often found the only way to completely relax was to transform into his leopard form and curl up around Zerina. He enjoyed laying his head in her lap while in that form to listen to the combined heart beats of his lover and his child. Zerina had found the whole thing amusingly hilarious due to the amount of times people would freak out upon finding Zerina with a leopard curled up around her since she wasn't supposed to be summoning. While everyone had grown slightly used to see this sight, they still did a double take upon seeing it. Law focused back on what was happening as Zerina cleared her throat, "Perhaps, we could move onto what we should be doing?"

Law stalked over to where she was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her as he growled out, "Fine."

Madam Pomfrey took a seat in one of the arm chairs in the room and began to outline everything.

* * *

 _~Infirmary, Sub-basement, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Madam Pomfrey looked around the room that Zerina, Aki, and Vultan had converted into an infirmary. While the Healer disliked the fact they were underground, she would admit that the three Summoner's had been quite smart when doing it. The runes that coated the walls would ensure that any ambient magic would be filtered out and into the grounds/wards which would ensure that the rather chaotic magic released into the air during the birth could safely be removed. The fact that the trio and Law had fully stocked the room with everything that would be needed as well as a lot of extra stuff pleased the Healer. Madam Pomfrey looked back at Aki and nodded her head, "This will do, we should begin working on what I will need."

"O course," The Summoner paused before saying, "I will have two summons in the room as well. They'll act as helpers since they've both worked as midwives assistants before,"

Madam Pomfrey grimaced at the idea of beasts helping, but knew she would have to deal with it. She knew it was likely because they didn't trust her at all even if they needed her help. Law's rather hostile attitude only confirmed that for her. It made her want to curse and shout at them for not trusting her. Madam Pomfrey had helped deliver Zerina and she did care for the girl even if the woman she'd become wasn't someone she readily liked. Madam Pomfrey would push down all her negative feelings in order to see Lily's grandchild come into this world. Lily had actually worked with Madam Pomfrey many times during her school years and even afterward which had endeared the red head to the Healer. Because of the time they spent together, Lily had trusted only Madam Pomfrey to deliver her child much like many of the young witches and wizards that belonged to the Order of the Phoenix. Forcing down the memories that wanted to spring up, Madam Pomfrey spoke to Aki, "Of course, it'll only make Zerina more comfortable which is needed during the birthing."

* * *

 _~Living Room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Luna gripped the mug of hot chocolate that Edric had forced into her hands when she'd returned from Hogwarts only to learn that Zerina had gone into labor not even an hour after she'd left. Luna looked at the pacing form of Sirius Black and the various jumpy crew members that were trying to keep themselves entertained. It was quite clear that no one wanted to be upstairs. They wanted to be down in the infirmary helping Zerina, but they couldn't be. Helem meowed at her and Luna offered her familiar a tense smile, "I'm fine, Helem. I'm just worried about Zerina-Neiros."

Her familiar meowed again and brushed his furry head against her arm. Luna took a sip of her hot chocolate and felt the calming potion in it take affect. Shachi burst out, "What's taking so long?"

"Bringing people into the world takes awhile," Penguin snapped at his best friend.

"I hope this doesn't take as long as it did with Zerina," Sirius muttered earning confused looks from the various confused crew members in the room.

Edric spoke up, "How long did it take?"

"Lily was in labor for 23 hours," Sirius informed them while running his hand through his hair, "Zerina came out thirty seconds before the clock stuck midnight. Lily was so fucking exhausted by the end of it that she barely had time to name and hold Zerina before she fell asleep,"

"Damn," The boys breathed out.

* * *

 _~Infirmary, Sub-basement, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina swore under her breath and hissed out, "I'm going to eviscerate you for doing this to me, Law!"

Law swallowed harshly. Even if he knew that Zerina was only saying that because of how much pain she was in, it still sent a shiver down his spine. He knew damn well that Zerina could do that with a flick of her wrist and a simple wish for it to happen. He glanced towards the restraints that Aki had set up at the behest of his summons and knew just why they had made damn sure Zerina couldn't break out of them. With how much pain he could sense her feeling, Law knew that her rational mind wasn't in charge of her body. While Zerina would never seriously try to harm him, Law really didn't want to take a chance with Zerina's magic being as wild as it was at the moment. Law reached out and murmured, "It'll be over soon, Rina-ya."

Zerina's pained emerald green eyes had steadily turned amber with a silver sheen and she snarled at him as another contraction hit her, "I'm going to fucking kill you when this is over."

Madam Pomfrey felt a small amount of amusement as she listened to the two. When Zerina began swearing and snarling in another language, Madam Pomfrey could only wonder just what type of language that was. She inwardly winced as another burst of wild magic attempted to lash out though this time it came from the child within Zerina rather than the Summoner. Madam Pomfrey remembered something similar happening during the last thirty minutes before Zerina entered the world. Clearing her throat, Madam Pomfrey informed the two, "I believe that the baby will be arriving soon."

Madam Pomfrey was given a relieved look from Law and an amber eyed glare from Zerina that sent shivers down the Healers spine.

* * *

 _~Infirmary, Sub-basement, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina's eyes closed as a sharp cry filled the air. She could feel feelings not her own pressing against her. They weren't coming from Law nor from a trembling Cole who was curled up on one of the unused tables in the room. A soft sigh left her as she murmured, "An Empath."

She must have blacked out for a few moments because the next thing she knew was that Law was carefully undoing the bindings that had been put in place to keep her from accidentally lashing out. Law offered her a tired smile as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and still in a little bit of pain," Zerina replied before asking, "The baby?"

"Pomfrey-ya is checking him out," Law answered making Zerina's eyes widen before a contented smile over took her features, "We have a son,"

"A powerful son," Madam Pomfrey informed them as she walked up with a blue bundle in her arms, "Think you can hold him?"

Zerina reached out with her unbound hands and Madam Pomfrey carefully handed over the child. Zerina's breath caught in her throat as she held her child in her arms for the first time. A sense of wonder and love filled her as she looked down at her child. She looked up at Law as she murmured, "He's perfect."

"He is our child," Law smirked at her and she shook her head lightly with a soft smile.

"What will his name be?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a clipboard in hand, "I need to know for the birth certificate,"

"Jayden," Law answered making Zerina look at him in surprise.

"Law?" He had shot her down when she suggested it.

"I can name the next one," Law shrugged lightly at her, "Besides, you did win our bet when it came to powers,"

Zerina shook her head lightly as Madam Pomfrey asked, "And the rest?"

"Sky D. Trafalgar," Zerina said feeling a rush of tiredness as she spoke.

Madam Pomfrey blinked at the odd name before shrugging it off and finishing the birth certificate.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina was curled up in the bed as Law placed their son in his cradle which had been moved into their room for the duration of the next month as the last of the babies room was prepared. Law looked at her as he said, "I think we should wait awhile before we have another one."

"Four to five years," Zerina deadpanned making Law blink.

He offered her a raised eyebrow and asked, "Why so long?"

"Part of it is because we'll need to spend time getting used to having Jay with us," Zerina replied with a soft yawn, "Next is that my body will need two years to recover from the strain of having my first child. Lastly, I would rather put off having another child for a few years. Jay will be enough for now,"

Law was slightly disappointed by her answer, but understood her reasoning. He could tell that Zerina had a certain fragility about her now that hadn't been there before. He knew it had to do with the magic that had been thrashing around. He ran a hand through his hair as he moved over to where Zerina had curled up and sat down beside her. She yawned sleepily as Law asked, "Why do you feel...fragile?"

Zerina sighed softly as she looked at him with tired eyes, "Giving birth took a lot more out of me than I thought possible. I believe that this is one of the repercussions of traveling dimensions," Law frowned at her as while the information was interesting, it didn't answer his question, "I believe that I feel fragile because my magic has stressed out my body to the point that it will be very easy for me to get sick and I'll be far more tired than before."

Law grimaced at that, "It means you're more vulnerable than when you were pregnant."

"If only for a little while," Zerina reached out and wrapped her arms around him, "Law, I'll see about Aki summoning some of his healers to give us a real answer tomorrow. For now, I need some sleep and if what I've heard about new borns is true, we'll both need as much rest as possible,"

Law relented and laid back after kicking off his shoes. Zerina kissed his cheek as they both got settled. Law wrapped his arms around her and Zerina slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Aki main healing summon, Serra the blue and gold spotted hyena, held a glowing paw over Zerina and yipped to herself. Serra was like a regular spotted hyena only bigger with mainly sapphire blue fur and gold markings. Serra gave an agitated growl as she lowered her paw making Zerina frown and ask, "What's wrong, Serra?"

"The idiot that forced you to travel dimensions practically strangled your magical core and cracked it," Zerina sucked in a harsh breath and stared at the hyena with worry, "While the cracks have been healing, the birth of your child has undone the healing and worsened those cracks,"

"What do I need to do?" Zerina knew what happened if someone split open their magical core and it wasn't pretty at all.

And that's only if they survived the explosion that followed their magical cores split. It always led to madness of the worse kind if you survived the blast, so it was more of a mercy to die. Zerina winced and Serra seemed to understand what she was thinking about if the knowing look in the hyena's eyes meant anything. Serra jumped down from the bed as she said, "Bed rest and no using magic save for transformation magic. Once the kit is no longer feeding from you, you can transform. In fact, it is imperative that you transform. As a magical transformer, the innate magic of your animal form will provide a stabilizing factor which will help repair the cracks and even strengthen your magical core."

Zerina disliked the idea of not using magic and bed rest, but she knew not to argue. She really didn't want to have her magical core split apart like an egg smashing against the ground. She frowned as she remembered the last task of the tournament and the ritual that was to follow, "Serra what about the last tournament task? I have to participate in it next month."

Serra frowned at her in disapproval, but seemed to think about it. Serra didn't answer her for a few moments during which Law entered the room with Jayden in his arms and Aki following after him. Zerina took her son from Law and cuddled him lightly. Due to his Summoner heritage, Jayden's eyes had already lost their infant blue color. She had been surprised to find that he had heterochromia, but that just made guessing his moods easier for her. Jayden's left eye was steel gray much like his father's while his right shifted color depending on his mood. Currently his right eye was a soft golden showing that he was happy/content, Zerina smiled down at him before looking at Serra as the hyena replied, "Currently, I would say that you shouldn't even think about it. If we watch over it carefully and you do not do anything to strain yourself, you will probably be able to do it. Once everything is said and done, you will rest and do nothing to stress your magical core until I give your leave."

"Serra?" Aki looked at her carefully, "What's the problem?"

"She," Serra jerked her paw towards Zerina, "Has a cracked core. If she stresses it any further, she risks either a rupture or split. While we can heal a rupture if we're quick enough to patch it, we cannot heal a split,"

Aki looked alarmed while Law had a look of confusion in his eyes. Zerina held up a hand as Jayden shifted slightly, "No talking about this while Jayden is in the room. We do not need to make him uncomfortable."

Serra nodded while informing them, "I will be leaving now and will be informing the other healers of what is going on. We will prepare some potions and the like to help along the healing process. Within the next two weeks, you will need to stop allowing the kit to feed from you. It is the only way that you will be able to heal enough to even think of participating in the final task."

Serra disappeared and Law demanded, "What exactly is-"

"Law," Zerina cut him off earning a glare from her bonded which she matched with her own, "Ask your questions later when Jayden isn't in the room,"

Law grimaced as he remembered that his son was an empath and nodded to Zerina. He disliked waiting, but understood the reason. He walked out of the room to go get Luna in order for the blonde to finally meet Jayden. Aki shook his head and moved towards Zerina as the door opened to let in Luna with Cole on her shoulder. Aki took Jayden and chanted out, " **Dracious Namirka Shorn Gaia Dorunum,"** Aki handed Jayden back to Zerina and smiled at her, "There he'll be fine, you did well, little sister,"

"Thank you," Zerina smiled softly before looking at Luna, "Come here, Cub,"

Luna slowly approached the bed and Zerina held the bundle out towards her. She carefully took the bundle and found little baby inside of it. A tuft of black hair sprouted from the babies head with a few white spots. Moments later, the babies eyes opened to reveal two diffrent colored eyes. One was the steel grey of Law's eyes and the other was a soft yellow color that shifted into a dark blue as the babies face twisted. Luna was quick to hand the child back and Zerina shook her head lightly as Luna murmured, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Zerina's eyes shown with amusement, "He's a choosy little thing," Zerina shook her head lightly as she calmed the baby, "Then again, Law is his father,"

"You're 'choosy' as well," Law snarked as he strolled into the room and plucked his son from Zerina's arms, "He's perfect,"

"That he is," Zerina looked at Luna, "Jayden will be singing a diffrent tune when he's older,"

Luna gave Zerina a light smile, "I know though why did you name him Jayden?"

Zerina paused for a few moments before informing her, "I always wanted to name a son of mine Jayden. One of the greatest Summoner mages was named Jayden. He was the first one to ever win the respect of the Dragon summons. He was actually one of the first mages to find Skypiea and opened up trade with it's people."

"Is that why you gave him the middle name 'Sky'?" Law asked curiously earning a nod from Zerina.

"Even if he turns out to be a beast mage, I know that Jay will be one with the sky just as we are with the sea," Zerina leaned back against her pillows, "Cubling, you'll need to learn magic from Aki and Vultan. I cannot do anything other than transform until Serra gives me the go ahead,"

"I understand," Luna didn't want Zerina to get hurt just to help her.

The thought of her adoptive mother getting hurt made Luna's heart ache. Luna's thoughts paused and she mentally froze as she realized what she'd just thought. While Luna knew she would call Zerina 'mom' at some point, she hadn't thought it would be so soon. Luna mentally shook her head. She couldn't say it just yet, but she could think it.

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

"He's so cute!" Astoria gushed as she looked at Jayden.

The little empath blinked up at her from Zerina's arms and gurgled while reaching out a pudgy hand. Zerina grinned as Astoria allowed the baby to grab her fingers, "That he is."

Hermione shook her head lightly with amusement before asking Zerina, "When will you be able to teach us again?"

Zerina sighed softly as she informed the girl, "I won't be able to. My magical core is currently cracked. Until it heals, I won't be able to do much magic. The only magic I can actually use is my transformation magic which will help stabilize my core and help along my healing."

"So we're stuck with Aki and Vultan?" Astoria groaned softly as Zerina nodded, "Mother fucker,"

Zerina shook her head in amusement and replied, "Compared to what the mages back home go through to learn how to use and control our magic, you all are getting it easy."

"You call the torture they're putting us through, Easy?!" Astoria hissed at her.

Jayden let out a low whine and Zerina glared at Astoria before focusing on calming Jayden. The emotional calm that she could obtain due to the massive amounts of meditation required for Summoner's to actually preform their magic had become a boon since Jayden's birth. Jayden quieted and Zerina looked at Astoria, "Yes. From the moment our magic is tested when we turn five years old, we are pushed into learning things at a harsh pace which is needed due to the dangerous nature of our magic. Higher mages need as much training as possible to prevent disasters. Compared to what Aki and Vultan are doing with you, a higher mage had it ten times worse. The training is truly brutal once you turn 11."

"What's with the whole 11 thing?" Ginny asked curiously, "We know that we start Hogwarts at 11, but no ones really said why,"

"At 11, your magic is stable enough to actually work with," Zerina explained as Fin appeared with a bottle for Jayden which earned the elf a thankful nod as she began to feed the baby, "Before then, your magic is in a state of chaos which is why such a thing as accidental magic exists. Before the mages back home turn 11, we are taught to meditate, sense our magic, and learn how to focus it. Only once we turn 11 are our cores stable enough for actual magic," Zerina leaned back into her seat once Jayden finished his bottle and burped, "The most likely reason for no one mentioning it follows along with why various branches of magic have been lost to this world. Your people simply forgot or allowed the information to fade into obscurity,"

Astoria shook her head as she commented, "The amount of magic that's been lost is insane."

"Like the saying goes, 'People fear what they do not understand,'" Zerina sighed softly as Jayden yawned against her shoulder and fell asleep, "Your people became fearful of the powers of most branches of magic and labeled them as dark. In truth, magic is all about intent, imagination, and will power. Combining all three, you have the basic understand of magic needed to fuel your power. From there, you only need to learn and practice. While elemental affinities and magical branches mean that you do have limits of what you can do, you can use other branches of magic below your level if you try hard enough,"

Hermione let out a groan surprising everyone. She covered her face with a hand and muttered, "Of course, we're going to have to change the views of everyone in order to actually kick them out of the dark ages."

"Xolvuns wasn't built in a day," Zerina told her, "You needn't even change everyone's views, but rather the views of the coming generations and your own. After all, the coming generations are the future,"

Hermione looked at Zerina and said, "You're a philosopher, aren't you?"

Zerina snorted softly and shook her head, "No. I am merely a woman that knows a lot and wishes to pass on my knowledge to those that need it. I also like pointing out ways to do a lot without actually having to do much."

"Of course," Hermione shook her head lightly, "What else do you think we should do?"

Zerina thought about it for a few moments before replying, "I cannot really say, but I would suggest looking into the various laws of your world and learn them. If you know them by heart, you can twist them to suit your needs and from there, you can put forth your own agenda," Zerina grinned at them, "And that, my friends, is what we call politics."

"And here I thought you disliked politics," Aki commented as he walked into the room and took Jayden from Zerina.

Zerina rolled her eyes, "I do dislike them, but it doesn't mean I won't use them when it suits me. Mom taught us that after all."

"Too true," Aki gave a breathy sigh, "And I do miss her lessons when it came to that. Remember when she was tutoring us on Clan law,"

"Which one?" Zerina replied with a slight grin, "The boring one or the fun one,"

Aki snorted softly, "Of course you of all people would find beating the shit out of each other fun."

Zerina offered him a raised eyebrow, "Oh? Aren't you the one that gave cousin Ryan a black-eye when he challenged you for your clan heir position?"

"Details," Aki waved a dismissive hand at Zerina and she snorted, "I'm going to take our nephew and get him those potions,"

Zerina grimaced at the thought and said, "I pity you."

"Yeah, yeah," Aki left the room with a wave, "See ya later,"

Zerina shook her head before looking at Ginny as she asked, "What potions?"

"Infancy potions that will ensure his magic doesn't hurt him among other things," Zerina shook her head, "Jayden is not going to be a happy baby, but it's needed to ensure he doesn't either get sick or hurt himself," Zerina shook her head, "Alright, so Hermione what exactly is your plan for the future?"

As Hermione began detailing her plan, Zerina picked it apart and helped the group of rebels improve it.

* * *

 _~Large underground chamber, Hidden manor, Italy, 1995~_

A shadowy figure rose from the ground as a group of six cloaked people sat around the figure. A male voice left the shadow, "The female Summoner is helping those children make a concrete plan."

A clicking sound echoed through the room as one of the cloaked individuals lit a cigarette. The flame from the lighter they were using revealed a pair of pale petal shaped lips and umber skin. The figure took a deep breath as they breathed in the smoke before saying in a male voice, "Good. With what the Summoner is doing and what her allies have done since entering this world, I believe that we won't have to act."

"With the clan becoming whole once more, we will have to keep a very close eye on them," Another cloaked figure warned in an old feminine voice, "With the worlds merging, we cannot become lax. We have no idea what could awaken,"

"Perhaps," One of the cloaked figures hoods fell to reveal Octavia, "But it would be fun to see how the mortals dealt with whatever awakens. I'm fairly certain Mother has some amusing ancients sleeping,"

"The gods that have gone to sleep will most likely awaken once more," Octavia's brother, Alaric, added.

The shadow spoke softly drawing the attention of the group, "The Summoner has given birth to an Empath with great power and potential."

"Perhaps a gift is in order," Octavia grinned as she remembered the Summoner's reaction to her, "I thought I sensed new life, but I wasn't certain,"

"Sister," Alaric gave her a warning look, "We will not interfere in the lives of those mortal more than we must," Alaric looked back at the shadow, "Continue to watch them,"

The shadow slid into the ground as the first of the figures to speak muttered, "Alaric is right. We will only watch from here on."

Octavia pouted at the missed chance to cause chaos, but with the other four, they replied, "Yes, Brother Fenrir."

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

When Fudge had entered his office, he had immediatly moved towards his seat and sat down. It was only when he had turned his full attention to his desk did he notice the letter sitting there. While he would have normally ignored it until he had gotten all his urgent work done, Fudge didn't dare ignore it due to the symbol on the wax. Fudge recognized the jolly roger of the Hearts Pirates quite easily and felt a small amount of dread as he wondered why they would contact him. Opening it carefully once he made sure it was safe, Fudge took out the letter and began to read it. As he read, Fudge's eyes got wider and wider before he shouted, "Dolores! I need you to set up an emergency Wizengamot meeting. Immediately!"

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

"Is there a reason you decided to send Fudge-ya that letter?" Law asked as he returned to their room without Jayden.

Zerina offered him a fox-like smile that he'd come to recognize as one that harbingers chaos. It immediatly made him smirk in return. The innocent tone she adopted only made his amusement grow as she laid her hands on her arms, "I'm just a concerned citizen bringing the attention of the government to a rather horrible situation."

"So chaos isn't on your mind?" He really wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Chaos? My dear, chaos is the farthest thing from my mind," Zerina replied as he approached their bed, "It would be horrible if the school just suddenly exploded like a powdered keg does when a lit match touches it,"

Law chuckled softly as he reached her, "I see."

Zerina glanced towards the door as he reached down and gently grabbed her chin. She licked her lips and Law's eyes tracked the movement intently. Swallowing softly, Zerina asked, "Where is Jayden?"

"He's spending quality time with his uncle Aki," Law leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, "We have two hours before either of has to be anywhere,"

Zerina's eyes darkened and she rose up from her laid out position, "Oh really, I assume you have a plan for how we're to spend this suddenly abundant time together?"

Law smirked as he moved his hand to the back of her neck and settled his other onto the small of her back before pulling her to him, "But of course, I always have a plan."

"Well then," She practically purred at him, "Perhaps you could give me a taste of your plan and I can decide if we'll be doing it," Her arms curled around his neck, "That is if my _captain_ is willing,"

Law's eyes narrowed which was Zerina's only warning before he had her pinned to their bed. Zerina was slightly surprised by that reaction, but pushed it away with the intent of using that to get her way in the future.

* * *

 _~Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

"What is the problem, Minister?" Augusta demanded once the meeting had been opened.

"This morning, I found a letter on my desk that came from Summoner Zerina," Fudge began causing the room to explode into whispers and shouts.

Someone from, what is usually termed, the dark section shouted, "Is the stupid cunt finally bowing to her betters?"

Augusta calmed the room as she shouted, "Order! I will have order or you will be thrown from the meeting!" The room quieted down and she turned back to Fudge, "What does she want, Minister?"

Fudge took a deep breath, "She doesn't want anything from us. She merely brought something to my attention."

"And what is that?" Lord Nott demanded from his seat.

"Hogwarts for all it's impressive wards is going to be destroyed by this time next year," Fudge knew he should have phrased it better as the room exploded once more.

"That little bitch thinks she can threaten us by going through our school and children?" Someone screamed out, "Fuck the treaty and kill her!"

It took a lot of time before Augusta had the ability to sooth the room and demanded, "What do you mean, Fudge?"

"Apparently, the magic inside of the school is stifled due to how much is trapped within it," Fudge explained while making sure he was very careful with his words, "Over the years, the magic used by those inside the school has left a build up inside of the school that the wards can't naturally filter either into themselves or the earth. Because of this, the magic has been trapped inside of the castle. From what Summoner Zerina has told me, the stifled magic is perhaps the cause of why so many of us aren't that powerful as well as why there aren't as many of us born," Whispers broke out though they were quickly silenced, "It is also because of this stifled magic that Hogwarts is in danger of exploding at some point during the next three to four years,"

Augusta grimaced as she asked, "Did the Summoner write anything about how to stop it?"

Fudge shook his head, "She wishes for us to figure it out on our own. In her words, 'If you wish to show your superiority, figure it out for yourselves.' I believe that a good part of the reason she isn't going to help is because we've pushed her patience too far."

"Isn't she supposed to be one of us?" Lord Greengrass asked, "After all, she was born to Lily and James Potter,"

"Yes, but she didn't not grow up in our world," Lord Malfoy replied coolly, "She didn't even know any of us existed until she was forced back here by Dumbledore. She owes us no loyalty and with everything that has been done since she was returned to our world, she probably sees us as weaklings not meant to survive,"

Arthur Weasley spoke up, "From what my twins and daughter have told me, I can only assume that the culture of the world she was in is that of 'Only the strongest can survive'."

Disgusted looks were thrown around along with fearful ones. Zerina would not help them and they didn't know what to do to fix this problem. Augusta cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should send for the goblins of Gringotts and see what they have to say on this matter."

* * *

 _~Library, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina flicked her tail lightly in front of Jayden's face making the baby giggle and reach for it. Zerina's ears twitched as the door opened. Hermione walked inside with Luna. The two stopped and stared at Zerina in shock. She supposed that it was due to the fact that there was a five tailed kitsune the size of a draft horse which was carefully holding a baby with two of those tails. Zerina felt a flicker of amusement as Hermione gasped, "What the fuck?!"

"Zerina-Neiros?" Luna asked earning an amused nod from Zerina as Jayden managed to grab the top of her tail, "Is this as big as you can get with your animal form?"

Zerina shook her head as Law spoke from his place laying back against her side with a book in his hands, "Rina-ya currently has six tails available to her. She doesn't usually use her biggest form unless she is forced to."

 _"Or I feel the need to make people piss there pants,"_ Zerina added through their bond making Law snort.

"Or when she feels the need to intimidate someone without using her summons," Law added onto his statement.

Zerina rolled her eyes before carefully removing her tail tip from Jayden's hands when he attempted to put it into his mouth. Zerina glared at Hermione as the messy haired girl asked, "Is it really safe for her to have Jayden in her tails?"

Zerina bared her teeth at the teen making Hermione shrink back a little. Law patted her side to soothe her before Jayden got upset. Neither of them wished for the baby to throw a tantrum or have a screaming fit, they had learned that lesson two weeks ago and never wanted to deal with it again. Law spoke in a slightly cold tone to Hermione, "Rina-ya would never hurt Jay-ya. It goes against her instincts as both a mother and a kitsune."

"I was-" Hermione began only for Luna to cut her off.

"Hermione didn't mean to insult Zerina-Neiros," Luna shot Hermione a look which made the brunette shut her mouth, "It's just a very startling thing to see a baby in the hands er tails of a really large fox,"

Zerina snorted softly before nuzzling Jayden making the baby giggle and grip her muzzle. She held still while trying not to sneeze as he played with her whiskers. She inwardly winced as Jayden pulled on them and Law quickly got the baby to let them go. Law pulled Jayden into his lap as he said, "It is understandable, but still a bit insulting."

Hermione offered Zerina an apologetic look, "I'm really sorry for saying it like that."

Zerina snorted at her before focusing on Luna as the blonde commented, "I didn't know you could transform again."

Law spoke as Jayden settled in for his nap within Zerina's tails, "Serra-ya cleared her this morning."

"Good," Luna walked over and held her hands out to Zerina.

Zerina nuzzled her cub lightly and curled two tails around Luna in a mock hug. Luna giggled softly before pulling away from Zerina. Law looked at the two curiously, "What are you two doing in here?"

"I have an essay for my runes class," Hermione explained from her place near the door away from the little family of four, "Luna suggested that I take a look in here since you guys have a bigger selection available,"

Zerina perked up at the mention of one of her favorite branches of magic making Law chuckle softly. Luna giggled before saying, "I have a charms essay to work on."

Law nodded lightly before gesturing to the bookcase on the back wall, "I believe that you'll find those books useful, Hermione-ya."

 _"Tell her that I'd be happy to help her out as runes are one of my favorite subjects,"_ Zerina told Law making him nod.

Law cleared his throat before he added, "Zerina-ya favors runes and would be happy to help you if you'd like."

Hermione looked slightly surprised before nodding and speaking to Zerina, "Thank you, I'd love the help."

Luna dragged Hermione off to one of the tables scattered around the room as Law settled fully against Zerina and opened his book once more. Zerina peered at the book before inwardly smiling upon finding that it was book on runes. The book was directed towards the healing side of runes which wasn't something Zerina had really looked into as she had focused more on runes that could be used for either defensive or offensive purposes. Zerina was pleased to note that she'd read the book before meaning that she would be able to discuss it with Law once he was finished. Zerina then checked on Jayden and found him fast asleep with the protection of her tails. She gave a soft sigh of contentment and curled a bit more tightly around Law before she settled down for a much needed nap. Jayden had been highly fussy the day before leaving her very tired.

* * *

 _~Large field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina looked over the group and nodded to herself before she spoke, "All of you have expressed a wish to learn transformation magic rather than the animagus magic of your people. Before we begin, I wish to know the reason why."

Astoria held up a hand, "Wait. I thought you wouldn't be teaching us anymore."

Zerina shook her head as she settled onto the grass, "Transformation magic merely requires that I watch over you in order to make sure you don't do something Stupid."

"Why did you say 'stupid' like that?" Ginny asked curiously.

Zerina grinned at her, "Caught that, did you?" She leaned forward lightly, "When it comes to transformation magic, doing something Stupid will mean either you dying in complete and utter agony or be stuck in the form of whatever animal you become," They all paled at that, "It isn't something even I would wish upon my enemies."

Hermione shook her head before saying, "Transformation magic seems like the better choice. It seems faster-"

"Faster isn't a word I'd use," Zerina cut her off, "In order to correctly use transformation magic, you need to learn everything you can about the animal you're to become as well as slowly learn how to transform your body into that of your animal. In order to not die at some point during the process or lose the ability to turn back, you have to take it slow," Zerina paused before adding, "Unless your Law, he managed it within six months after starting,"

"How long did it take you?" Astoria asked making Zerina grin at her.

"A year and a half," Zerina informed them.

"A bloody year and a half?" Blaise groaned softly, "That's fucking troublesome,"

"Then again, I'm an oddball and had two diffrent animals to choose from," Zerina said earning confused looks from them, "The mortal body can only transform into one animal unless they're a beast mage. Since none of us are beast mages, we can only choose one form,"

"Why choose a kitsune and what was your second form?" Astoria asked earning a slight smile from Zerina.

"My second form was a wolf and a very beautiful one at that," Zerina remembered coming across both her animal forms, "I almost wish I was a beast mage rather than a Summoner," She sighed softly before shaking her head, "As for why I chose my kitsune form, I can't really tell you,"

"What do you mean?" Susan spoke up while eyeing Zerina.

Zerina shrugged lightly, "I don't really know what caused me to make my decision just that it was the best decision I've ever made. While I would have loved to transform into a wolf, I know in my heart that I'm supposed to transform into a kitsune," She then grinned at them, "I am still very much a wolf even if I can't transform into one," She clapped her hands, "Now, you need to start meditating and go into your mindscape. Once there, you'll have to look for your inner animal or allow it to find you."

The group grumbled a little before each one settled down. Zerina transformed into her animal form as Aki and Vultan appeared. She nodded to them as they began to lay some wards down to keep the teens from leaving the area. She hoped it wouldn't take very long for the group to transform.

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law was laid out on the couch with Jayden on his stomach as Sirius walked into the room. The animagus blinked at the sight before asking, "Where's Zerina?"

"She's out on the field," Law peered at the man, "She's teaching those students of hers how to transform,"

Sirius nodded before looking at Jayden, "And she left him with you?"

Law felt a bit of annoyance at the man, "Yes."

"Lily never left Zerina alone with James unless it was when she wanted to get some sleep," Sirius said making Law offer him a raised eyebrow which clearly meant that the pirate captain was wondering why the wizard had said that, "It just goes to show you how diffrent Zerina is from her parents,"

"Of course she's diffrent, she didn't grow up with them," Law offered the animagus a bored look, "What exactly did you need?"

"I merely wished to see Zerina and talk to her," Sirius turned and began to leave the living room, "I'll go see her now,"

Law watched him leave before muttering, "He really needs to be less obvious."

Jayden let out a sleepy coo at his father making Law smile slightly and focus on his son. He didn't need to deal with the dog unless Sirius did something stupid.

* * *

 _~Large field, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Sirius looked at the group of animals currently running around before asking Aki, "What exactly is going on?"

"Zerina helped them find their inner animals," Aki explained while leaning against Vultan, "Because they learned to do it the Summoner and Beast mage way, they're currently running on their instincts. Zerina is making sure they don't hurt either themselves or each other,"

"Which one is Zerina?" Sirius asked as he watched a five tailed kitsune pin a grizzly bear to the ground when it attempted to swipe at a jackal that got a bit too close.

"The kitsune," Vultan pointed at the five tailed kitsune.

Sirius eyed the fox with wide eyes, "I didn't know she could get that big."

Aki snorted softly while watching a ginger colored red fox bark at the grizzly, "Kitsune can change their size and so can Zerina. She usually sticks to either her two tailed or three tailed forms unless the situation calls for something diffrent."

"What else can she do?" Sirius asked as he watched the kitsune let go of the grizzly and move towards a rather small looking tiger cub.

The kitsune nuzzled the tiger lightly before grabbing it by the scruff and carrying it towards one of the larger rocks. The kitsune laid down and settled with the tiger cub in between her paws. Zerina laid her head down lightly and proceeded to watch the other animals in the group with a careful eye. Aki shrugged as he replied, "She can use fox fire and a few other abilities, but I don't really know. When we were learning to transform, Zerina and I were working under diffrent teachers. Because of this, we don't really know what the other can really do."

"You two learned separately?" Sirius looked at Aki in surprise.

Aki nodded lightly, "It's how things are done in the clan besides Zerina is younger than I am. Even if she's a fucking genius when it comes to certain branches of magic, she still had to learn the basics and some of them took a lot longer for her than others."

"She had problems with some stuff?" Sirius asked with a slight frown.

Aki gained a slightly dark look on his face, "Due to her first teach, Zerina's confidence in her elemental affinity slipped and she ended up with serious control issues until her second teacher put Zerina in a situation that forced her to use it. Aside from that, Zerina had trouble grasping the basics of potions and runes."

"Really?" Sirius looked at the Summoner in surprise.

"And yet, she has a mastery in both and is always learning more about them," Aki smiled lightly as the various animals in the field before them began to return to human form, "When it comes to some subjects, Zerina has an instinctive knowledge of them, but with others it's like pulling teeth when attempting to teach her them. It drove her teachers and tutors insane when we were growing up," Aki paused before saying, "Sirius, I know that you want to tell Zerina about her parents and get her to see you as family, but you need to see her for who she is rather than who her parents were,"

Sirius opened his mouth before sighing softly, "I-i know, but it's hard for me. I miss them so much and she's their daughter."

"I know," Aki ran a hand through his hair, "Back when I was growing up, everyone expected me to be like my dad. They pressured me into things that he was really good at and they tried to mold me into who he was. When my mom died, they tried to do the same to Zerina," Aki gained an amused look on his face, "She ended up exploding at them and breaking a lot of stuff. It was hilarious and kinda scary when it happened," Aki looked at the man, "Zerina's going to end up exploding at you if you try to force her to be like them. She's Zerina and she isn't about to let anyone change her,"

Sirius stared at him before nodding and turning, "I've got a lot to think about. I'll see you later."

Aki watched him go and Vultan commented, "You did the right thing."

"I know," Aki shook his head, "I wonder if he'll ever be able to stop. It took me running away from home for it to happen and even then, some people still do it,"

Zerina walked up just then and asked, "What was Sirius doing here?"

"He wanted to talk with you," Aki told her and Zerina frowned.

"Then why is he walking away?" Zerina looked at Aki in confusion.

Aki sighed softly and told her, "We ended up talking and I told him that he needs to see you for you not your parents. I think he's going to think about it."

"Oh," Zerina offered Aki a warm smile, "Thank you. I wanted to say something, but couldn't get it out,"

Aki smiled at her in return, "You're my little sister and I love you, so I've got to look out for you. If it means having conversations that you can't, I'll do it."

Zerina hugged him before looking at Vultan, "You guys wrote down who's animal form is who, right?"

"Of course," Vultan handed her the list and she gave him a nod in thanks.

"I'm going to go grab the books for them to start their research. Can you guys stay here and make sure they're alright?" Zerina asked earning a nod from them, "Thanks!"

They watched Zerina take off towards the house before Aki commented, "She's going to steal Jayden from Law, isn't she?"

"Yup," Vultan let out a rumbling laugh.

"That brat is going to be spoiled growing up," Aki shook his head lightly, "Let's go make sure they're alright,"

The two took down the wards and walked towards the groaning group of teenagers.

 **Guys I want to give you all a belated merry Christmas and happy holidays. I will not be posting any one-shots for the occasion as I unfortunately do not have a proper muse.**

 **Thank you to Everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel: Thanks for the review! I never would have guessed. I hope you liked this chapter and of course Fudge is an idiot, but there has to be something redeemable about him.**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks for the review!**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! *Snickers as I read it for the hundredth time* The room is awesome, so jealousy is a must. Hey, my cousins thirty and she's jealous of it too.**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review!**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review! I...I just can't respond to this.**

 **harlequin320: thanks for the review!**

 **PikaMew1288: Thanks for the review! I plan on it.**

 **Okays, so I want to level with you guys. Between the next four-five chapters, the story will be ending though it may end sooner than that. I want to know what you guys think of this, so please review. I want to at least reach 400 reviews since I'm so close to it, so review away my readers.**

 **I will see you all next week though it might be sooner.**


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven: A core on the mend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: This will be one of the last two chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~Seven: A core on the mend, Luna and Zerina talk, the third task, Graveyard's suck, People die, and an offer is made.

Aka: A lot happened in this chapter and it's shorter than normal

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Serra lowered her paws as they stopped glowing and nodded to Zerina with a slight scowl, "Even if I dislike the idea of it, you will be able to participate in the last task. I suggest doing as little magic as possible. If you feel any pain while using your magic, you will stop immediatly. Alright?"

"Yes, Serra," Zerina quickly agreed making the hyena nod to her.

"Once your done with the tournament task, you cannot use magic for at least two months save for that of transformation," Serra told her seriously, "The danger of your core splitting is very real,"

"I know," Zerina swallowed heavily and Serra sighed.

Serra patted Zerina on the knee, "Everything will be fine so long as you listen to my advice."

Zerina tried to smile at Serra, but couldn't quite manage it. The idea of not using magic for two months grated on her. Serra took her silence as the sign to leave and faded from the world. Zerina laid back on the bed with a low sigh as the door opened and Law walked inside. He looked over her with a careful eye while asking, "What's going on?"

Zerina sat up on her elbows and told him, "I can do magic for the last task, but if it hurts, I'll have to stop immediatly. Serra also told me to use as little magic as possible."

Law frowned and asked, "What exactly does it mean for your core to split?"

Zerina grimaced at the question, but knew that Law wouldn't let her avoid answering it again. Laying back, Zerina tried to think of how to explain it, "You know how our magic comes from our soul, our bodies, and our surroundings, but mostly our souls?"

"Yes," Law walked over to the bed and sat down beside Zerina, "Why?"

Law had a feeling he would like what she was going to say. It was part of the reason he'd allowed her to get away with not answering his question before now. Zerina turned her head as she reached out to grab his hand, "When our magical core is split, it literally splits us apart. The result is an explosion as the magic inside of the body rushes out. It is highly unlikely that someone can survive that, but if they do, madness is the only thing that awaits them."

The widening of Law's eyes, the clenching of his jaw, and the stiffening of his spine were the only outward signs of his emotions. Zerina closed her eyes as she waded through the emotions flowing through his side of the bond. Law was alarmed, horrified, and sickened all at once. Zerina wasn't surprised when Law immediatly began checking her over. She just allowed it as she could feel the anxiety radiating off of him. Law's fingers settled over where her heart was which is right where her magical core rested. He looked at her with a frown, "Rina-ya..."

Zerina reached out and laid her hand on his cheek as she told him, "I won't die anytime soon. Death will not take me from you like he has your parents, your sister, and Cora-san. I promise you that."

Law laid down next to her and pulled her to his chest. Zerina rolled over and laid her head on Law's chest as her arms curled around him. Law's grip on her was tight as he murmured, "It's like I keep losing everyone."

"You won't lose Jay or I for a very long time," Zerina told him stubbornly, "I'm going to finish up with the last task, we'll deal with the snake and his plan, and then, I'll stop using magic save for my transformation until my core's healed. Once that happens, we can decide what to do next," Zerina hugged him and glared at him, "You will not become a depressed idiot or I will have Luffy smack you around until you see the error of your ways,"

The depressive feelings receded as amusement filled Law's side of the bond and Law asked, "And how will you get the crew to agree to let that happen? How will you get me to go along with it?"

"I'll tell the boys the truth and make them see reason," Zerina told him with a grin, "I'll also bribe them with their favorite snacks. As for how I'll get you to go along with it, well I don't actually need you to do that," Zerina's eyes were bright as she told him, "I can use my magic to turn you into a snow leopard cub, drop you into a warded area with Luffy, turn you back, and let Luffy do his job,"

"You wouldn't dare," Law growled at her.

"Oh?" Zerina offered him a raised eyebrow as she rose up on her hands to peer down at him, "What makes you think I won't?"

"I'm your Captain," Law told her.

Zerina giggled softly, "Oh it's so cute that you think being my Captain would stop me."

Law sat up making Zerina fall into his lap and he glared down at her. Zerina grinned up at him as she rose up with her knees on either side of his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Law hissed, "Zerina-ya, you will not prank me."

"Law, I love you, but not pranking you when you're being an idiot isn't something I can do," Zerina felt Law's hands on her waist, "You never had a problem with it before," Zerina leaned forward and pressed a kiss to both his cheeks, "The only reason I would actually do that is if you became a depressed idiot. Since you aren't going to become one, I won't do that,"

Law captured her lips in a kiss as his fingers slipped under the loose t-shirt she was wearing and Zerina's hands found their way into his hair. Law nipped her bottom lip harshly earning a soft gasp from Zerina as his teeth broke the skin. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and lapped at the blood making Zerina moan softly. She could feel the growing bulge in his pants as she settled more closely against him. Law's fingers slid up her sides and Law growled against her lips at the feeling of her bra. Law broke the kiss as he asked, "Why did you choose to wear one today?"

"I feel like being a tease," With that said, Zerina quickly got out of his embrace and off of the bed, "I'm going to go steal our son from my brother. Don't you have paperwork you need to be doing?"

"Rina-ya," Law's tone showed her that she should return to him before he decided to punish her.

The thought made her shudder even as she tossed a grin over her shoulder as she headed towards the door, "I'll see you later Law."

Zerina grabbed the door handle only to let out a yelp as Law pinned her to the door. Before either of them could do anything, a knock sounded on the door and Bepo's voice came through the door, "Captain, Karasu wanted me to tell you that it's time for lunch."

"We're coming," Law glared at Zerina as she grinned brightly at him and he hissed, "We're not done here,"

"I look forward to it," Zerina snickered softly as Law moved away from her and Zerina opened the door.

Bepo blinked at them before asking, "Z-chan why is your lip bleeding?"

Zerina licked her bottom lip before saying, "You can blame our captain. Let's get something to eat."

She walked past Bepo and the navigator looked at Law. Law merely smirked at Bepo and followed after Zerina.

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina tickled Jayden's belly making the baby giggle and squeal. Zerina smiled softly before looking up when Luna exited the floo. Offering her Serian a warm smile, Zerina asked, "How was your day?"

"A bit difficult since we're dealing with our exams," Luna set her stuff onto the floor by one of the arm chairs in the room and walked over to sit down next to Zerina, "Everything alright, Zerina-Neiros?"

Zerina nodded while Jayden reached for Luna making the blonde smile as she reached for the baby. After the first few weeks, Jayden had really taken to Luna most likely to how calm the blonde's emotions usually were. Zerina allowed Luna to take Jayden as she replied, "I can participate in the last task, but I'll have to stop using all magic baring transformation magic for at least two month. Other than that, everything's fine."

Luna looked at Zerina for a few moments before asking, "Are you going to be fighting Voldemort soon?"

Zerina had known that Luna would most likely figure that out at some point due to the amount of time they'd spent planning. She wasn't surprised Luna was bringing it up though she was surprised that it was only now that Luna brought it up. Running a hand through her hair, Zerina told her, "Yeah. We believe that he will use the last task to somehow get to me. Once he has me, he'll use a dark ritual to create a body for himself rather than continue using the homunculus that he most likely is at this moment. After he get's his new body, he'll attempt to kill me."

"What's your plan?" Luna asked Zerina curiously.

"Aki and Vultan are going to place as many spells as they possibly can on me to make sure they can track me/protect me," Zerina told her as Luna played with Jayden, "We'll allow the first part of Voldemort's plan to happen. Once I'm wherever the snake has the ritual set up, I'll destroy it while everyone else arrives. We'll kill the snake, the last of his soul pieces, and whoever else is there. Of course, we'll change the plan as needed if something pops up,"

Luna nodded lightly before asking, "Are there any summons that can turn invisible?"

Zerina considered that before nodding, "Yes. I believe that Aki has a few contracted to him. I'll talk to him about it."

Luna then asked, "Why couldn't he continue using a homunculus for a body?"

Zerina leaned back against the couch as she considered the question and how to answer it. She reached up and ran her fingers through Cole's fur as her familiar jumped onto the back of the couch. Zerina hummed softly, "Homunculus aren't built to withstand having a soul in their body. Very few can actually use magic regardless of the fact their bodies have a high magical content."

"Homunculus don't have souls?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but they can earn them," Zerina smiled slightly, "Back on Xolvuns, a few of the ones that don't travel with the gods, stay with their masters, or die actually teach history. A few even work as various masters of magical branches that don't actually require you to be able to cast,"

"Wait the gods exist?" Luna stared at her in surprise.

Zerina nodded with a light smile, "Yeah. I don't exactly like most of them, but I do tolerate a few. You mostly see the demigods rather than the actual gods."

"Can you tell me about some of them?" Luna had a feeling that Zerina had a lot of good stories about them.

Zerina nodded with a soft laugh, "No problem," She tapped her chin, "Let's see..."

* * *

 _~Zerina's Office, First floor, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina leaned back against the desk in her rarely used office as McGonagall stood across from her. McGonagall looked a bit nervous as she asked, "Are you ready for the third task?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Zerina looked towards the door as Aki and Vultan walked inside.

"Ms. McGonagall," Aki greeted her before telling Zerina, "Bepo and those staying back at the Den are taking care of Jayden. Law'll be here in around thirty minutes before the task starts,"

Zerina gave a soft sigh, "Was Jay acting fussy?"

"A bit. Given his ability, he's probably sensing everyone's anxiety," Aki shrugged lightly.

Zerina turned her attention back on McGonagall, "Was there something you needed, Professor?"

McGonagall took a deep breath before saying, "I wish you luck, Zerina."

"Thank you," Zerina told her honestly, "I hope that once this is all over, we can meet up and perhaps get to know each other better without all this hanging over us,"

McGonagall smiled slightly, "I'd like that," She turned and left, "I'll see you in two hours."

Once the door had been shut, Vultan covered it in privacy wards as Aki asked, "How ya feeling?"

"Nervous, but not as much as I was before Dressrosa," Zerina told them, "I just want this to end,"

"Ditto," Aki hugged Zerina and she leaned into him, "I don't want you to have to fight anyone right now,"

Zerina let out a slightly bitter laugh, "My luck sucks."

Aki pulled away with a slight frown on his face, "Yeah."

Vultan walked over and set his hand on Zerina's shoulder, "Little Wolf, we will have your back no matter what. Just remember what is waiting for you when this is done and you'll be good."

"Thanks Vult," Zerina grinned at him before saying, "Let's get those spells set up. I want to give them time to settle and lock onto me,"

"Right," Aki and Vultan nodded to her.

* * *

 _~Zerina's Office, First floor, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Law wrapped his arms around Zerina and pulled her as close as possible. Zerina had a flashback of the night before they reached Dressrosa...

 _"Law what's wrong?" Zerina could feel the tension in his body._

 _"Rina-ya," Law's voice was slightly thick, "If anything happens to me, I want you to go back to the crew and lead-"_

 _"No," Zerina hissed at him as she pushed him away, "We are not having this conversation,"_

 _Law's grey eyes were dark as he said, "We hav-"_

 _Zerina shook her head violently, "No, we do not have to have that stupid conversation," She glared at him, "We will make it out of this alive, we will return to the crew, and we will have the family we plan on having. You don't get to do and say that shit to me."_

 _Law shook his head with a low chuckle, "Rina-ya, you really hate focusing on the bad side of things, don't you?"_

 _Zerina growled at him and poked him in the chest, "Law, you will survive or I will fucking kill you."_

 _"Wouldn't that require me to be alive?" Law asked with a slight smirk._

 _"I'll bring you back before I kill you," Zerina's lips twitched before she sighed softly, "Law, I don't want to lose you. After everything that we've been through together, I don't think I could bare to lose you,"_

 _Law pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her nose into his neck as he murmured, "I don't think I could bare to lose you either."_

 _"Promise me you'll do your best to survive this?" Zerina begged him, "Please,"_

 _"I'll do my best so long as you do your best," Law replied earning a mute nod from Zerina._

Zerina pushed back the memory as she murmured, "Everything will be alright."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Law asked earning a short laugh from Zerina, "Rina-ya, we'll get through this,"

"I know," Zerina pulled away to look at him, "It's like every time we finish one thing we end up in another situation where someone is trying to kill one of us,"

Law chuckled softly, "Well, our luck is abnormal in situations like this."

Zerina snorted before telling him, "Once this is over, I want to just relax for awhile and enjoy watching Jayden grow up. I want to spend days laying around in bed with you and I want to help my Serian become the best Seer she can be. Can we please try to avoid situations like this one? Please?"

Law kissed her softly on the lips before pressing his forehead to hers. Zerina's eyes closed as Law murmured, "For you, I will try so long as you promise me that you'll survive this."

Zerina let out a soft laugh and opened her eyes to look into his, "Of course, you guys need me to survive."

Law chuckled and kissed her again this time the kiss lasted longer. Neither of them wanted it to end, the threat of what was to come weighed heavily on them as there was no telling if everything would go as planned.

* * *

 _~Entrance of the maze, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

As Zerina stared at the maze, a shiver ran down her spine and she tightened her grip on Law's hand. The invisible summon of Aki's was settled on her back and with all five of it's limbs curled around her midsection. The summons' head was on her shoulder and it murmured in a masculine voice, "That does not look like a happy place."

"No kidding," Zerina swallowed harshly before looking at Law, "Do I really have to go through that?"

Law radiated amusement though he didn't show it on his face. The numerous lashes of cameras and loud voices from the spectators made Zerina grit her teeth. Law squeezed her hand and told her, "Everything will be fine, you just need to focus on your goal and everything will be fine."

Zerina pouted at him and Law kissed her earning a few cat calls to which both of them flipped off their watchers. A few scandalized shouts and gasp rang out, but were ignored by the duo. Law soon left to join Aki and the rest of the group that had come. The summon on her back nudged her lightly with a scaled head, "Don't worry too much, Zerina. I'll keep you going straight."

"Thanks Dai," Zerina murmured softly to the wingless dragon, "I'm just really bad with mazes that I can't burn down,"

The dragon snickered softly, "Aki told me. I'll be helping you out as best I can."

She smiled slightly before moving to where the other champions were. They all looked nervous as well, but not as nervous as Zerina felt. She tried to smile at them, but it fell short. Viktor took her hand in his and told her, "I vish you luck."

"I wish you luck as well," Zerina replied and Viktor released her hand, "Once this is all over, we will hopefully be able to meet up and have that sparing match,"

"I look forvard to it," The Bulgarian smiled at her.

"If you wish to contact me, you need only to either send a letter or speak to the Gringotts goblins," Zerina informed him.

Viktor nodded as Cedric asked, "Why do you look so pale?"

"I hate mazes," Zerina deadpanned while glaring towards the looming maze, "My brother had a habit of scaring the crap out of me when we were younger not to mention I always manage to get lost," She looked back at them, "This will give you all a proper chance to win this thing,"

Fleur took a deep breath before saying, "I suppose so. I do 'ave to zank you for somezing."

"Oh?" Zerina offered her a raised eyebrow.

"If it weren't for your bonded, ze second task would have been underwater and Veela do not do well underwater," The french champion replied, "Even if I am only a quarter Veela, it is still enough for most water based creatures to dislike me,"

Zerina inclined her head lightly and offered the girl an understand smile, "I understand and I'll pass along your thanks to my bonded. Opposing elementals with a long history of hatred tend to make things more difficult than they need to be," Fleur offered her a light smile and Zerina spoke to all of them, "I wish you guys the best of luck in this challenge. It has been an interesting year so far."

Nods of agreement were given just as their attention was called by Bagman.

* * *

 _~Maze, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina took off into the maze as the cannon went off and immediatly regretted participating in the task. She paused at the first fork and Dai suggested, "The left side?"

Nodding, Zerina started off on that path and soon enough the cannon went off again, "That would be Cedric's cue, Viktor and Fleur should be entering soon enough."

It wasn't long before Zerina encountered her first challenge. She felt her heart freeze in her chest upon seeing Law laying lifeless on the ground. The scene shifted and revealed Jayden and Luna in the same state. It kept shifting and Zerina realized what what going on as Dai muttered, "It's a Boggart."

" **Riddikulus**!" Zerina called out as she pointed her wand at it.

The Boggart immediatly turned into a chibi version of Law with leopard ears and a leopards tail dressed up as a cowboy. Zerina began laughing and the Boggart disappeared allowing Zerina to move on. Dai muttered softly as the next cannon went off, "Are you going to do that to him?"

"Perhaps," Zerina didn't know if she actually would, "It depends on if he ends up pissing me off anytime soon,"

Dai snorted softly and Zerina continued on.

* * *

 _~Maze, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina grimaced as she looked at the carcass of the centipede-like creature and shuddered as Dai muttered, "That was the result of an experiment."

"No shit," Zerina moved past it while covering her mouth, "Damn that thing stinks worse than the laundry room on the sub when it's filled to the brim,"

"How do you survive?" Dai asked as they quickly vacated the area, "Take a left and we should be in the center,"

Zerina did as he told her to and replied, "Modified breathing charm linked with a scent canceler. Allows me to not smell shit while being able to breath in clean air."

Soon enough, they reached the center of the maze and Zerina approached the trophy. She could feel the spell that made it a portkey and grimaced as Dai murmured, "It's a pretty trophy. I would love to add it to my hoard."

Zerina could only agree with the little dragon. She reached out to the trophy as she murmured, "The trophy is a portkey. Inform the other's please."

Dai nodded against her neck as Zerina placed her hand on the trophy and felt a hook lock into her magic.

* * *

 _~Stands, Maze, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Aki jerked lightly along with Vultan before hissing, "It's time. Let's get going."

The group nodded and quickly began to leave the stands. The ones watching them were confused. Hermione and her group watched them with suspicion as Luna quickly made her way over to them. Luna reached Hermione and murmured, "Zerina's been taken by Voldemort. She and everyone else is going to destroy him."

Neville's eyes widen before he whispered, "I don't have to-"

"No," Luna smiled up at him, "Everything will be fine. I've seen it,"

* * *

 _~Little Hangleton graveyard, Little Hangleton, England, 1995~_

Zerina dropped to the ground and winced at the bits of stone biting into her visible skin. She froze slightly as she felt the chill and heaviness of death surrounding her. Looking around herself, Zerina realized she was in a graveyard which immediatly made her stomach clench and she felt sick. Dai growled softly as he murmured, "One human is approaching and carrying a homunculus. A snake is sliding around as well."

Forcing herself to relax, Zerina asked, "Can you turn me invisible as well?"

Dai nodded lightly, "Yes, but I won't be able to hold it if you cast any magic."

"That's fine," Zerina shivered as something chilly seemed to settle over her, "Damn this feels weird,"

Dai snorted softly, "Of course it does, you've never been cloaked before. Now we should hurry and get to where we need to go."

Nodding lightly, Zerina carefully climbed to her feet and moved behind a gravestone as she focused on her ability to sense magic. She could feel the pitiful magic of the homunculus and the strain Voldemort's soul was placing on the being. The sickening feeling of Voldemort's soul was so much worse than the horcrux's she destroyed. It made her feel unclean as well as enraged. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to focus on everything else. The human carrying the Homunculus had a small magical core that was only good for transformation magic. She felt the snake horcrux as well and could feel the animals own magic had been forced to change as it's magic became entwined with Voldemort's meaning that it was his familiar. A tear slipped from her eye at the fact that the snake had to suffer for her master's idiocy. She vowed to end the animals suffering as quickly and painlessly as possible while praying that Gaia would do something for the animal. Breathing out softly, Zerina murmured, "That poor snake."

Dai sighed deeply, "The depravities of this monster just seem to get worse."

Zerina nodded slightly before focusing. She could feel the other magic users that seemed to be on the perimeter of the graveyard and she could tell that they were followers of Voldemort. Zerina murmured, "I feel 10 magic users branded by Voldemort on the perimeter. Send a warning to Aki while I do the same for Law.

"Of course," Dai agreed immediatly.

Zerina opened her connection to Law and murmured, 'Voldemort has ten followers on the perimeter and one helping him with the ritual.'

Law snarled in her mind and hissed, _"Be careful, we'll be there in five minutes."_

'I will be,' Zerina promised him before returning to focus on her surroundings.

She felt around for the ritual sight and found it in the exact center of the graveyard. Grimacing, Zerina carefully began to move through the graves towards it. She spotted the snake slithering along nearby and wanted to torture Voldemort for harming the beautiful being. Dai hissed his own displeasure and growled, "Idiotic asshole. She's a verdic viper."

Zerina's eyes widened and she had to stop herself from growling loudly. Verdic viper's were one of the rarest and deadliest snakes in either world. The fact that Voldemort used her like this furthered Zerina's rage. Forcing it down, Zerina murmured, "Hopefully Gaia will allow her to be reborn and well taken care of."

Dai only hissed in agreement. She continued on moving and soon spotted Peter Pettigrew carrying a bundle walking towards where she had landed moments before. She only recognized the rat-like man because of Sirius and Remus showing her memories of the man. Biting her bottom lip, Zerina kept herself from attacking and focused on moving towards the ritual sight. Just as she reached it, Zerina heard an enraged howl and smirked slightly before focusing. Noting the potion in the cauldron, Zerina approached and almost gagged when she recognized the potion. With a kick to the side of the cauldron, Zerina quickly backed away as it crashed to the ground with a loud clang that echoed through the air. The potion began burning the ground and turning it black immediatly upon contact. Dai gagged and hissed, "Oh that it just fucking nasty. What kind of ritualized potion was that?"

"It turns the user into something like a humanoid snake that's more human than snake save for the fact that the user is now without reproductive organs," Zerina explained while reaching into her bag and placing some of her runic bombs onto the ground, "It's honestly one of the nastiest potions in existence,"

Dai snorted softly just as a group of people rushed up alongside Pettigrew with their wands drawn. An enraged shout of, "The potion's destroyed!"

"Who did it?" One of the masked people asked.

"That damned brat obvioussssly did it," A high pitched voice exclaimed from the bundle, "Ssssearch the area. I want her found and brought before me."

The group quickly disbanded leaving only Pettigrew and the bundle there. Zerina grinned as one of her bombs went off making fire shoot out in a wide arc that detonated the other bombs. Dai let out a low hiss of laughter as the five death eaters left alive tried to put out the fire while also attempting to heal each other. One of them couldn't even walk due to having his leg blow off by the explosion and was quickly being burned to death. Law's voice came through their bond, _"Rina-ya?"_

'Runic bombs,' Zerina informed him as she watched the chaos, 'I've always wanted to see how well they would work,' Law's amusement came right through and almost made her giggle though she held in the urge due to how close the enemies are, 'You guys close?'

 _"We're closing in. We heard the explosions and saw the smoke,"_ Law informed her, _"Aki-ya's about to summon Gabriel to deal with the horcrux. He wishes to know if you'll kill the homunculus now or wait for Gabriel to do it,"_

 _'_ I'll do it now and I'll even kill Pettigrew,' Zerina told him.

She approached the snarling bundle and the whimpering Pettigrew while soundlessly withdrawing her tanto. She was glad that she'd had the forethought to coat both her blades in the basilisk venom that she had bought from one of her suppliers while getting ingredients to make the potions she'd required during the birth of her child. She poised one blade over the homunculus which she could see now that she was close. The fact that it looked like a demented baby made Zerina's anger rise even as she placed her other blade at Pettigrew's throat. She felt Dai withdraw the front part of whatever was keeping her invisible as he whispered, "Let them see you."

Pettigrew's eyes were wide as were the beady red eyes of Voldemort. She smiled grimly at both of them and said, "Greet Death you cowards. May Gaia have mercy on your souls and Voldemort, I hope you enjoy oblivion as your soul is about to be destroyed."

With that, she stabbed both and felt a sense of satisfaction as both quickly crumbled to the ground. Voldemort's body dissolved into white goo as his shade rose up from it with a harsh cry. Zerina quickly moved back as Dai replaced her invisibility. The shade rushed towards the few death eaters that were still alive just as massive wing beats were heard. Zerina didn't even need to look up to know who was there. The only thing Zerina felt as she watched Gabriel descend from the sky and burn them all to a crisp was a sense of relief over the fact this threat was done with. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist before heading up to where everyone was waiting on the various gigantic bird summons Aki was contracted to. He offered her a wry smile, "How do you feel?"

"Relieved that it is over and this threat is taken care of," Zerina told him with a tired smile, "Now, I just have to focus on dealing with the wizarding world, watching the worlds merge, and raise my son while teaching my Serian."

"Sounds a bit busy," Gabriel commented with a light laugh.

"I suppose, but that's fine by me so long as my family is safe," Zerina hugged Gabriel, "Thank you for your help,"

"No problem," He told her, "For you, I'd do anything,"

Zerina offered him a light smile, "I look forward to the day you find your special one. He or she will be very lucky."

Gabriel hugged her in return before releasing her to fall into Law's arms. He gave a jaunty wave before fading from the world. Law hugged her as Dai let go of her and headed over to where Aki was to speak with his Summoner. Zerina returned Law's hug and kissed him with everything she had. Law chuckled softly and murmured, "It's over."

"And I'm relieved," Zerina told him, "Now, we just have to focus on raising Jayden, surviving the worlds merging, and raising our family while exploring."

Law pressed his lips to hers once more before they both broke it off as Aki shouted, "Let's get back to Hogwarts!"

* * *

 _~Stage, Maze, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina and Law jumped off the large red tail hawk summon that Aki used as his main transportation when doing something that required speed. The crowd were whispering to each other as Zerina made her way to where McGonagall was standing with the other Hogwarts Professors, Judges, and important guests. She spotted Fleur and Cedric begin carried from the maze making Zerina frown as she noted that each one was being affected by some sort of spell. She reached the group she'd been heading over to and spoke before any of them could, "I reached the trophy and it acted like a portkey only rather than take me back here like I think it was supposed to it took me to a graveyard."

"What happened?" McGonagall asked with a frown.

"Some people in masks were there. I managed to alert Law and the others the moment that I landed in that graveyard," Zerina didn't mind adjusting the truth since there was no reason to cause anyone to panic, "They were planning on doing some ritual using a potion that I'm not very familiar with. I managed to dump the potion and kill the ones that were responsible for taking me. Their bodies are still in the graveyard,"

"Where is this graveyard?" Fudge demanded.

"I'm not very sure," Zerina hadn't paid much attention to it, "But I'm sure my brother can take you to where it is,"

Aki nodded as he walked up with Law. Law wrapped his arms around Zerina's waist as Aki told him, "My summons and I can take you there."

Fudge paled a little as he looked at the massive hawk summons that were waiting for Aki's commands. To Zerina's surprise, Fudge swallowed and nodded, "Of course, I need to go get some aurors to join us in case someone is still alive."

Aki nodded lightly, "Don't take too long, I really don't want to spend too much time on this and my summons need to return to their realm soon enough."

"Of course," Fudge immediatly went off to go get his people.

Zerina then asked McGonagall, "What's wrong with Fleur and Cedric? I sense some type of spell affecting them."

"We don't know," McGonagall frowned while looking towards where the other two were, "We're sending them up to Poppy,"

"I suggest finding Viktor as soon as possible," Zerina's eyes were narrowed.

Law spoke up, "Zerina-ya and I are going to return home with everyone. If you need us, you know how to get in touch."

McGonagall nodded to Zerina and they left the overcrowded area.

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

Fudge had barely sat down in his office to do some last minute work as well as write up a report of what he'd seen at the graveyard when one of his secretaries burst into the room shouting, "Minister! People are dropping like flies all over the ministry and Dolores just fainted!"

Fudge gasped softly and shouted, "Get all of them to St. Mungo's immediatly!"

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

McGonagall sat across from Zerina with both of them having a glass of hundred year old Scottish scotch that McGonagall kept in her desk. Zerina took a sip of the scotch and groaned softly at the burn, "Damn, I really missed drinking."

McGonagall let out a light laugh before asking, "What are going to do now?"

Zerina smiled lightly at the Professor, "I'm going to enjoy life, raise my child, teach my Serian the best I can, and spend as much time as possible with those I love."

McGonagall raised her glass, "Than a toast to that."

"A toast to enjoying life and all it's mysteries," Zerina clanked her glass with McGonagall's before downing the alcohol, "I do have to ask why you wished to see me. I mean we did get the trophy back to you,"

McGonagall nodded to her before saying, "I wished to know if you'd like to come back to Hogwarts at some point."

Zerina offered her a raised eyebrow, "After everything you've seen and heard me do, you want me to come back?"

McGonagall refilled Zerina's glass before replying, "Professor Snape was admitted to the Hospital wing because he fainted in the middle of dinner last night. When Madam Pomfrey looked at him, he was loosing his magic at an alarming rate. She sent him to the wizarding Hospital to see if they could do anything for him only for Severus to die this morning around one. All over the country, a similar occurrence happened last night."

"Oh?" Zerina knew that the dark marks would drain people's magic and kill them, but not this fast, "That seems like a real tragedy, I give you my condolences,"

McGonagall cleared her throat and nodded, "Thank you. The reason I've told you this is because I wish for you to take Professor Snape's position as the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin."

Zerina almost spit out the scotch she was drink, but managed to force it down as she gasped out, "What?!"

"You are an accomplished potions master and it would be a good way for you to watch over Ms. Lovegood," McGonagall told her, "It would also give you a steady income and allow you to help teach the new generation how to correctly brew potions. In fact, you could offer special classes to the students like you have to Ms. Granger's group,"

Zerina stared at the Professor with wide eyes and an open mouth due to how shocked she was. McGonagall was asking Zerina of all people to teach children. She wanted Zerina, who was a member of the hearts pirates and a wanted pirate that was known for her ruthlessness when it came to protecting her boys, to teach impressionable children. Zerina had even killed people in front of her, yet this woman wanted her to teach. Zerina felt a mixture of shock, amusement, and awe over McGonagall's balls. Coughing softly, Zerina asked, "Why on earth would you think I'd be a good idea?"

"You are far more qualified as a teacher than Severus ever was," McGonagall told her, "The test scores for this years students are far higher in regards to potions than any other year since he become the teacher. You can also offer the students protection that they wouldn't otherwise have had and I have no doubt that you'd be the best person to take charge of the Slytherin house,"

Zerina ran a hand through her hair and took a deep drag of the alcohol before asking, "Can I think about it? The offer is heavily tempting, but I really need to discuss things with Law not to mention my boys."

"Of course," McGonagall told her, "I would expect nothing less," She than offered, "Let me tell you about what the position will entail,"

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law stared at her as she finished explaining what had happened. He opened his mouth than closed it a few times before shaking his head. She let out a soft laugh and said, "I know."

"Do you want to do it?" Law asked her while running a hand through his hair.

Zerina played with his hat which she had taken from him earlier in the day and worn through her meeting with McGonagall. She took a deep breath before telling him, "I'm torn. I want to see what it's like teaching at a place like Hogwarts. I think it would be a good idea since it would give Jayden some stability and McGonagall said that I could go home when I need to."

"But," Law prompted as he took a seat next to her.

"But I really want to continue traveling and see the world with the crew," Zerina laid her head on his shoulder, "I want to enjoy life to the fullest and see where it takes us as we explore," She paused before saying, "I really think it would be a good idea for me to teach at Hogwarts for a year,"

Law was silent as he took his hat from her. She looked at his hands as he grabbed hers and began tracing patterns over them. He finally spoke after a few minutes, "Teach at Hogwarts for a year. It will allow your core heal before we get tangled up in any fighting with the marines. We can't really travel with Jayden at the moment due to him being a baby as that would be dangerous."

"What about you and the boys?" Zerina asked with a frown, "I know you guys don't really want to just stay here for a year. The boys are getting antsy to travel again,"

"And we will travel," Law told her, "We'll get the goblin's help in getting the sub to function in highly magical and low magical areas. We'll take small trips using Portkey's and the like," Law smiled at her, "We all want you to be happy as well and if teaching at Hogwarts for a year will make you happy, than so be it,"

Zerina sighed softly, "What did I do to deserve you guys?"

Law chuckled and kissed her deeply.

 **Happy new year. I'm sorry it's a bit short!**

 **Thank you to Everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Axel Fones: Thanks for the review! Yeah they are.**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think he is. Really?**

 **Slytherin Studios: Thanks for the review!**

 **DarkRavie: thanks for the review!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review!**

 **Elfin69: thanks for the review!**

 **slcraig01: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. You'll get to see the ending next chapter.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for the review! It happens sometimes to me to, but the second read through is always fun. I hope it was enjoyable to you as well.**

 **Okay guys! I will tell you that I kinda lied to you last chapter. I've been thinking about it and I really think that I'll end this story next chapter. I might even update a little Early for the occasion, but that's a big might. Until then, I hope you all have had an enjoyable new year.**


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight: The world's merge,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: This is so far the shortest chapter in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~Eight: The world's merge, Mages speak, Xolvuns, and a talk with McGonagall

Aka: The last chapter before the Epilogue

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina smiled serenely as the world around her seemed to vibrate and her magic seemed to rush out of her skin. Zerina looked down at her chest and saw the outline of her core with it's cracks. The cracks seemed to be filled it as her lingering tiredness faded and the weight that had settled on her since learning of her damaged core fell away. She let out a soft sigh as she heard the door open and Law walk into the room with Jayden in his arms. Zerina turned towards him and saw that Law was covered in a warm yellow color. Jayden was covered in a vibrant golden color that was specked with crimson red. Holding out her arms, Zerina took Jayden from Law and murmured softly, "It's happening."

Law reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek making their magic brush against one another. Zerina felt her breath hitch at the feeling and swallowed heavily as Law murmured, "Your core...It's..."

"Whole once more," Zerina finished after regaining her ability to breath, "A gift from Gaia no doubt," Zerina looked towards the windows where the world was lit up and everything seemed to be far more vibrant than usual, "The worlds are merging as we speak,"

Law sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as Jayden giggled happily, "We should go to Xolvuns once we have a chance."

Zerina looked at him in surprise, "I'm surprised you're actually suggesting it."

Law looked at Jayden as he said, "Our son needs as much protection as possible. Being a registered mage-child will protect him from the world government," Law smiled as he allowed Jayden to grab his fingers, "After all, the World Government did sign the treaty saying that they wouldn't harm any registered mage children. I do like that magic enforces this rule."

Zerina let out a soft laugh before nodding, "I do too," She looked down at Jayden, "I look forward to seeing the reactions of everyone once they find out that the worlds have merged. It'll be funny."

Law smirked with a soft chuckle, "Agreed."

* * *

 _~Large underground chamber, Hidden manor, Italy, 1995~_

"So the worlds have merged while most of the world slept," One of the cloaked figures murmured as they all sat in the chamber, "Our clan will be whole soon enough,"

Alaric spoke from his seat, "Loki and his children have awoken as have the Greeks. The King of summons is rising one more from his slumber."

"Archer?" Octavia murmured in shock and a little fear.

A low rumbling laugh echoed through the chamber as all the cloaked figures choked from the sheer presence of the being that was hidden from them. Fenrir called out, "Archer-"

"Awakened I have, dear Octavia," A deep voice boomed, "And I would appreciate it if you left my last descendants alone,"

Gasps spread through the room, Alaric murmured, "Summoner Zerina...That explains so much."

"Indeed," Archer growled at them, "Leave those she cares for alone, Horizon. She has completed the task Mother set out before her, so you will not interfere," Archer's presence grew heavier, "Jayden and Zerina are the last of my descendants alive. If you harm them from this moment on, I will kill all of you. Permanently and have Mother create another clan to take your place. Am I understood," They choked out their agreement, "Goodbye for now,"

They all gasped as the presence disappeared. Alaric was the first one to speak, "The king of the summons has returned."

"Archer," Fenrir's voice echoed through the air, "Has given us an order and one we will take to heart. The dragon king has returned," He looked at each of his family members, "Spread it around to your various contacts. Tell them that the Trafalgar's and their allies are to be left alone. Now!"

* * *

 _~Minister's office, Ministry of Magic, London, England, 1995~_

Fudge looked up from his paper work as the door opened to admit his secretary. He noticed that she was rather pale looking and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"A man wearing a cloak of white fur with a large amethyst falcon is demanding to meet with you," She told him, "He has one of those Summoner chains,"

Fudge frowned and told her, "Send him in."

A man far taller than Fudge had ever met strode into his office like he owned the place. The man had bright crimson eyes and multicolored hair much like Zerina, Aki, and Vultan did. The man had tanned skin and wore several necklaces of fangs around his neck. The white furred cloak that his secretary had told him of brushed against the ground and looked like it had just been skinned off some type of beast. Other than that, the man wore a crisp looking black suit and had a thick golden Summoner chain sitting around his waist along with a pair of swords. The amethyst falcon sitting on his shoulder was the size of a large bald eagle with piercing amber eyes that glared at Fudge. Fudge found himself swallowing at the sight of the rather formidable looking pair. He could tell that they were both older than he was even if they didn't look it. Clearing his throat and standing, Fudge greeted the two, "Hello. My name is Cornelius Fudge and I'm the Minister of magic. You are?"

"Fern Wave," The man's voice was deep and held something in it that made Fudge want to listen, "I will not state my occupation as I doubt that you need to know. I am only here to find Summoner Trafalgar and her allies,"

"Of course," Fudge swallowed deeply, "I unfortunately do not know where they are. You would do better asking the goblins of Gringotts,"

"And where is that?" Fern glared down at him.

Fudge made a quick decision, "Selena?"

"Y-yes, Minister?" His secretary asked.

"Please send someone up here. My guest needs a guide," Fudge informed her and she quickly disappeared, "A guide will take you to them and answer any questions that you have,"

Fern inclined his head, "I thank you for that."

Fudge nodded lightly, "Has Summoner Zerina done something wrong?"

"It does not concern you," Fern replied with a frown while reaching up to run his thick fingers through the breast feathers of the falcon on his shoulder, "It is the business of the Summoners and the mages of Xolvuns not your people,"

Fudge frowned at the man, "How exactly did you get into this world?"

Fern cracked a smile that terrified Fudge, "Our world merged with yours."

Before Fudge could comment, a mousy looking man walked into the office, "You called Minister?"

"Please lead Summoner Wave to Gringotts and answer any questions he has," Fudge told the man while feeling very glad that he wouldn't be Minister much longer.

Fern Wave left his office with the man that would be guiding him and Fudge found himself reaching inside of his desk to pull out the bottle of fire whiskey he kept in there. Without a thought, he opened the bottle and began to drink from it. The worlds had merged and Fudge hadn't even noticed it. He was so going to resign from his post if the Wizengamot didn't replace him first. He was done dealing with this bullshit.

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

"So the light show last night was this world and our home world merging?" Shanks asked earning a nod from Zerina, "And you two knew this would happen?"

Law and Zerina nodded before Law said, "We were told by Gaia-ya that this would happen. We decided not to mention it as that would have caused you all to panic and it was a long way off."

"So the Marines and everyone else are in this world?" Luffy asked earning a nod, "That means the treasures in this world too!"

Zerina cleared her throat and silenced everyone, "I know that you're all looking forward to going out and looking for it, but we need to pause here. Our worlds merged and we don't even know how the world looks now. All our maps and stuff are pretty much useless now until we can actually figure this out."

"For now, we will work on figuring out where everything is before we start to move forward," Law continued earning a few nods, "The treasure is most likely going to be a lost cause at the moment, so we need to put it out of our minds. As it stands, I think it would be for the best if we approach this calmly. Zerina-ya, Aki-ya, and Vultan-ya would you be able to make a map of the world for us?"

Zerina looked at her brother and Vultan as they looked back at her. It was possible, but the time it would take to actually do it along with the amount of magic meant that they would have to take it slow. Zerina nodded slowly, "We can do it."

"But," Aki cut off any cheers, "It will take a lot of time due to the fact we're just three Summoners no matter the fact that Law, Sirius, Remus, and Luna are mages,"

Vultan piped up, "It is likely the councils on Xolvuns will attempt to make contact with us."

"True," Zerina grinned brightly, "We can convince them to make maps for everyone. The map makers on Xolvuns are the best in the world,"

Before anyone else could speak, the fireplace roared and a goblin strode out. The goblin looked around before focusing on Zerina and Law, "Summoner Zerina and Bonded Law, a Summoner Fern Wave has come to Gringotts and is requesting to meet you."

Zerina's eyes widened and she let out a small whine as Aki groaned, "Shit."

Vultan asked the goblin, "Does the Summoner in question have an abnormally large amethyst colored hawk on his shoulder?"

"Yes," The goblin frowned and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Zerina swallowed and shook her head, "No. Please allow Summoner Fern to use the floo to come here. I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible."

"Of course," The goblin spoke slowly as he retreated towards the fireplace and flooed away.

Law looked at Zerina with a frown, "Who is Fern Wave and why do you feel scared of him?"

"He's an enforcer of the council," Zerina answered while trying to repress the urge to run away, "If he's here, the council isn't happy with me,"

Aki cleared his throat as he spoke, "Fern is a member of the Wave clan which has worked under the council for years. They specialize in tracking, capture, holding prisoners, torture, and execution. Fern specializes in Execution and is known as the councils dog," Aki looked at his little sister with a frown, "He hates Summoners that become pirates."

Everyone looked towards the fireplace as Fern walked out. Zerina swallowed as he focused on her, "Ah, Zerina. It has been too long."

"Fern," Zerina replied as she offered the Executioner a strained smile, "What does the council need with us?"

Fern chuckled as the hawk on his shoulder glared at everyone, "Straight to the point. I like that," He looked around the room, "And you have-"

"Fern you will leave them be or I will have my wards toss you out," Zerina spoke firmly making Fern chuckle again.

"Protectiveness," Fern straightened up reminding everyone of Doflamingo, "A trait that is I didn't I'd see a pirate have," Fern reached up to run his fingers through the breast feathers of his hawk, "The council is ordering Summoner Trafalgar, her Bonded, and those connected to them to come to Xolvuns,"

Law spoke while gripping Zerina's hand, "The council is aware of our status as pirates, correct?"

"Yes and they're willing to over look it due to the fact you all are the only ones with information on the world that merged with ours," Fern replied while eyeing Law with distaste, "While on Xolvuns, you will be treated as honored guests,"

"How long do we have until they require us to be there?" Law asked with a frown and a glare directed towards the Summoner.

"A week," Fern told him, "I will return here in order to use a transport ritual to take you to Xolvuns,"

"We'll be ready then," Law informed the Summoner, "Until then, please leave the property,"

Fern nodded and used the floo to leave. Zerina, Aki, and Vultan all relaxed from the tensed positions they'd taken. Aki told Zerina, "I forgot that you two knew each other."

"Don't remind me," Zerina grimaced lightly, "I'd rather not remember it," She shook her head and told them, "Let's get ready to head to Xolvuns and decide who's going,"

* * *

 _~Master bedroom, Fourth Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

"So how do you know Wave-ya?" Law asked as soon as they were done discussing everything.

Zerina groaned softly and flopped onto the bed with a sigh, "We kinda grew up together. He was my rival in everything when it came to magic. As we grew older, we became somewhat friends. When I was sixteen, Fern offered me a zeco. I guess that over the years he developed feelings for me, but I didn't see him that way," She sighed while closing her eyes, "He got angry especially after I mentioned that I was going to become a pirate. We ended up fighting and he left for Xolvuns. It was the last time I'd heard anything from him until a year before we met up. By then, he'd become a dog of the council and their most famous Enforcer. He came back and attempted to convince me to get together with him, but I refused. We ended up fighting again and it ended with me almost dying," Zerina clenched her fists, "I-I never expected to see him again unless the council was going to attempt to arrest me."

Law sat down beside her and stated, "You're scared of him."

Zerina nodded with a frown, "Yeah. He was going to kill me by driving a spear through my heart, but Aki saved me due to the fact he'd been coming to visit me..." She turned her head towards Law, "Is it bad that I'm scared of him?"

Law shook his head, "No. He almost killed you, so fearing that he'll do it again is a normal reaction. I'd actually be worried if you weren't."

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Zerina asked as she sat up and Law wrapped an arm around her waist.

"A bit," He admitted to her, "I dislike the fact that you kept this a secret, but I understand that it isn't something you wish to remember," Zerina leaned against him, "You have trouble admitting your fears and I've accepted that fact even if it displeases me," Law kissed her cheek, "Make it up to me by making my favorites for dinner,"

Zerina snickered softly and nodded, "Alright," She then smiled, "Hey, we'll have the chance to take Jayden to Xolvuns and get him registered."

Law frowned slightly, "Is it safe for someone his age to use a transport ritual?"

Zerina paused and thought about it before saying, "I'll ask Aki. If not, we'll have to get the things we need to register him as well as figure out who'll take care of him while we're gone. Luna has to go because I need to register her as my Serian."

"We'll figure it out," Law assured her, "Now, you go speak to Aki-ya. I have to get the crew's files ready for the next physical,"

Zerina groaned softly, "I forgot that was coming up."

"I thought you didn't mind them," Law teased her and Zerina rolled her eyes.

"Even if I love you, I hate it when you do blood work," Zerina shuddered slightly, "And you always do blood work when doing physicals,"

Law knew why she disliked it of course since they'd spoke of it during the first time he'd given her a physical. If someone somehow managed to get her blood, they could do unspeakable things to her. It was a mage thing that Law understood when he'd seen Zerina take complete control of a bounty hunter and have him slaughter his friends. Of course, she'd only done it because they'd kidnapped Bepo and a few other members of the crew after drugging them. Law had been heavily reminded of Doflamingo and the bastard's devil fruit powers. Law still wasn't okay with the idea of it even if he admitted that it was a good way to deal with their opponents. Law jolted slightly as Zerina touched his face and he shook himself before saying, "I was just remembering what you did to that bounty hunter."

Zerina grimaced and murmured, "I still dislike using blood magic unless it's for a runic array or ritual."

Law kissed her cheek before saying, "We should get started while we can. We only have a week until Wave-ya returns."

"Right," Zerina stood up, "I'll see you in a few,"

* * *

 _~Infirmary, Sub-basement, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Law looked up as Zerina entered the room with Jayden in her arms. She set the curious baby onto the exam table that Law had set up and asked, "Everything ready?"

"Yes," Law wheeled over the instruments he needed, "Did Sirius agree to watch Jayden?"

Zerina nodded while eyeing the instruments with a frown, "Yeah. He thought it would be a good way for them to bond."

Law told her, "If you need to leave, you can."

Zerina shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"So we need a vial of Jay-ya's blood, a few locks of his hair, a photo of him, some of his magic, and..." Law trailed off slightly.

"A gem stone that reacts to his magic," Zerina finished with a light smile, "The gemstone will allow them to narrow down the prospects of his paths,"

Law nodded before he began to get what they needed from Jayden. Jayden cried as Law took his blood and Zerina reassured the baby while keeping his magic frown lashing out. As soon as Law finished, Zerina scooped Jayden into her arms and hummed softly while focusing on calming him down. Eventually Jayden calmed, they got the hair they needed before Law waved a hand at Zerina. Zerina set Jayden down and reached into her bag. She pulled out a small white crystal ball and handed it to Jayden. He blinked at the ball before reaching for it and giggling as the ball lit up with Jayden's magic. Law smiled slightly and asked, "What exactly is that?"

"It's a storing crystal," Zerina explained, "You can store magic into it. Since Jayden's a baby, he'll be leaking out some of his magic into the surrounding area,"

"Do you have more?" Law asked earning a nod from Zerina, "Where?"

Zerina carefully took the crystal ball from Jayden and handed the baby a fox plushy for him to cuddle with. She took out a box from her bag and set the now golden and red ball into her bag before telling Law, "You remember that chest I keep in our room?"

"The one you placed in the corner?" Law asked earning a nod, "You have more in there?"

Zerina smiled lightly as she handed Law the box to place both the vial of blood and the vial of hair into it, "Yeah. I also keep most of the items I use for the various magic branches I know. I don't use most of them, but they're there if we need them."

Law placed the items into the box before handing it back to Zerina and beginning to clean up, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get that photo of him and then I'm going to see what gems react to him," Zerina picked up Jayden after placing the box into her bag, "After I get some food into our son. Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Have one of the elves bring me some coffee," Law told her, "I'm going to head up to the library and read more of the books you have on healing magic,"

"Alright," Zerina kissed his cheek before heading out of the room, "I'll make sure to have someone get you when it's time for dinner,"

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Zerina swallowed as Fern returned to the Den, "Follow me, the ritual will be taking place outside."

"Of course," Cole glared at the hawk sitting on Fern's shoulder which was returned, "How have you been?"

"Better," Zerina led the way outside where everyone was waiting.

Soon enough, the ritual had started and they were soon whisked off to Xolvuns.

* * *

 _~Transport room, Tower of Gaia, Xolvuns, New World/Calm belt, Atlantic ocean, 1995~_

Zerina, Aki, Vultan, and Fern all closed their eyes as they felt the magic of the island pour over them. Zerina murmured softly, "Damn, I forgot how it felt to be here."

A cheerful voice spoke from the edge of the platform they were on, "Welcome to Xolvuns! My name is Ashley-" A gasp was heard, "Zerina?! AKI?!"

"Cousin," Zerina and Aki jumped off the platform to greet the mainly aqua haired woman with grins on their faces.

The small river dragon sitting at her side raced to greet Cole and Hemangini. Zerina wrapped her arms around the petite woman with a grin on her face, "How've you been?"

"I got my dream job," Ashley told her as her leaf green eyes glowed with joy, "And Marius asked to Bond with me,"

"Awesome!" Zerina exclaimed with a grin.

"What about you?" Ashley asked, "Did you take care of business here?"

Zerina nodded as she released Ashley in order for Aki to hug her. Aki informed Ashley, "Zerina had a baby, so we'll need to head to the registry as soon as possible."

Ashley squealed and shouted, "I knew it would happen. Details!"

* * *

 _~Guest room, Tower of Gaia, Xolvuns, New World/Calm belt, Atlantic ocean, 1995~_

Law and Zerina settled down for bed as Law commented, "Your cousin is very..."

"She reminds you of Luffy with how excitable she is," Zerina giggled softly, "I know, but Ash has always been like that,"

"You're close to her?" Law asked earning a small shrug from Zerina.

She laid her head on Law's chest as she admitted, "We got close after my mom died, but we ended up losing that during the months after my last fight with Fern," Law wrapped his arms around her, "She just couldn't understand why I didn't like him and I was never able to really explain it."

Law murmured, "You can use the time we're here to get closer to her again and invite her to come to the Den."

Zerina smiled softly and kissed the skin over Law's heart, "I think I will."

* * *

 _~Council room, Tower of Gaia, Xolvuns, New World/Calm belt, Atlantic ocean, 1995~_

Zerina tried not to fidget as the greater council stared down at them. The Grand-master peered down at her with a kind smile on her weathered and wrinkle ridden face, "And your Bonded has killed this Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Zerina spoke respectfully.

The Grand-Master wore a golden robe whereas the rest of the council wore dark blue robes with a patch to symbolize their magical paths. The Grand-Master sat on a raised platform with three other mages that acted as the neutral votes. The Grand-master had silvery-white hair and dark brown eyes that reminded Zerina of mud. The Grand-Master hummed softly before saying, "I see. You picked a good Bonded, Child."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Zerina tried to ignore the amusement drifting over from Law's side of the bond while sending her annoyance.

The Grand-Master nodded before asking, "Will you allow us to view the memories of your time in this world?"

Zerina hesitated before asking, "You will not require the more personal ones?"

The Grand-Master let out a soft laugh, "I doubt any member of this council wishes to see what you and your bonded get up to in your bedroom, so no."

Zerina's cheeks flushed and she quickly agreed to allow the viewing.

* * *

 _~Guest room, Tower of Gaia, Xolvuns, New World/Calm belt, Atlantic ocean, 1995~_

Zerina flopped down on the bed after shucking off the itchy black formal robe she'd been wearing for the last six hours. Law looked at her with amusement, "I assume it went well?"

"Yes," Zerina groaned softly, "I'm so happy that we only need to stay here for a week. I miss Jayden,"

"I got his registration finished," Law informed her, "I also ran into another member of the Archer clan. A Mister Dasher,"

Zerina frowned as she looked up at him, "Mostly grey hair with red, green, and white tossed in? Black eyes and a dull brown chain? About Luffy's height? And an annoyingly high pitched voice that made you want to strangle him along with his degrading tone of voice that made you wish to take his head off or at least cut out his vocal cords/voice box? Also, did he have a brown rat on his shoulder?"

"Yes," Law eyed her with amusement, "I take it you don't like him,"

"If I could, I would toss him bleeding into a the den of a sea king," Zerina growled softly, "He's an ass in a bad way and a coward. There's a reason he only has two summon contracts and neither of them are very powerful,"

Law chuckled softly, "I suppose you don't see him as family."

Zerina shook her head with a low sigh, "He is family regardless of whether I like him or not."

"I don't think I'd be able to deal with him," Law admitted.

"Why do you think I've never suggested to visit Xolvuns while traveling away from Amazon Lily?" Zerina asked making Law pause, "I avoid the members of my clan when I can. A majority of the clan that doesn't stay on Keller head are on Xolvuns. While I do enjoy most of them, I can't stand some of them,"

"It's understandable," Law reached out and cupped Zerina's chin getting her to focus on him, "You wish to teach Jayden to do the same,"

"Family is family regardless of our feelings," Zerina murmured as she slowly rose up onto her hands and knees to crawl over to Law, "As such, we have to accept the good and the bad while guarding them as fiercely as possible," She settled into Law's lap with her arms around him, "The words of the Archer clan are this, 'The strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack'. All Archers are raised to view family as the most important thing and we'll always be loyal to family. You, the boys, Shanks, Mihawk, and Luna are family. Sirius and Remus are becoming family. I can't say anything for the Strawhat's just yet, but there is potential there," Zerina looked at Law with a soft smile, "That's why I'll always be loyal to you guys no matter what,"

Law wrapped his arms around her and murmured, "I think I like the Archer clan's way of thinking."

Zerina let out a soft laugh before initiating a kiss between them.

* * *

 _~Council room, Tower of Gaia, Xolvuns, New World/Calm belt, Atlantic ocean, 1995~_

The Grand-Master spoke strongly as Zerina eagerly awaited the end of this final meeting, "With what has been discussed in these halls, I believe that our best course of action is to meet with our magical brethren within this new world and combine our resources. We will bring them into the light and remind them of their roots!" Cheers broke out, "Summoner Zerina Trafalgar nee Archer, the information you've granted us is of great value and will be put to good use. Is there anything that we, the Great council, give you in return?"

Zerina swallowed heavily as she hadn't expected the offer, but regardless she would take it. Taking a deep breath, Zerina spoke to them, "Honored Council, I wish only for my family and I to face no persecution by the mages of Xolvuns just because we're pirates. I ask that you do not allow the histories of my Bonded and I to affect anything that concerns our son as well as any other children we may have. If you can give me this, I will be content."

Whispers broke out among the council and the Grand-Master spoke softly with the mages around her. Zerina tried not to twitch as they peered at her. She prayed to Gaia that they would accept this. She knew that Jayden and any other children she had would be viewed in a bad light simply because their parents were pirates. Zerina never wished to have her children looked at like the Marines looked at Ace nor did she wish for her children to be executed just for being the children of pirates. If the mages were on board with this, Jayden and his future siblings would have a better future in front of them. Finally, one of the male mages stood from his seat and set his hands onto the railing before him. He had dark red hair and golden eyes as well as black fang markings underneath his eyes. He peered down at Zerina and she recognized him as the alpha of the Beast Mages, Oberon High. He spoke in a voice that carried the growls of a thousands beasts, "Summoner Trafalgar, I have not seen you in a very long time."

Zerina bowed lightly, "That it has, Alpha."

He grinned down at her before speaking to the rest of the council, "We all know why she asks this of us. We've seen what the World Government does to the children of pirates. We saw what happened to 'Fire Fist'," Whispers broke out but quickly silenced as Oberon peered at them, "We have long since despised the World Government for their actions during the void century. We despise them now because of everything they've done since. You all know what would happen if one of Summoner Trafalgar's children fell into their grasp," He nodded to the council, "I suggest that we give into her request. We're always looking for ways to undermine them and this is one of them. I say we take it."

Shouts of agreements echoed around the large hall. The Grand-Master silenced them before speaking to Zerina, "If we do this, will you vow to the Mother that you will never attempt to outright go against us?"

"So long as this Council upholds it's side of the bargain and allow my family peace, I will give you that vow," Zerina stared straight into the eyes of the Grand-Master as she spoke.

The Grand-Master was silent for a little while before saying, "We will vote on it. Those in favor of this course of action, a green fire ball. Those that wish to deny it, a red fire ball."

Zerina watched anxiously as one by one every member of the council raised their hands and a fire ball appeared over them. A sigh of relief left her upon seeing a majority of the room holding up green fire balls. Zerina bowed lightly, "You will not regret this, Honored Council."

* * *

 _~Transport room, Tower of Gaia, Xolvuns, New World/Calm belt, Atlantic ocean, 1995~_

Ashley hugged Zerina and told her, "I'll miss you, Cousin."

"Family will always be welcome at the Den," Zerina told her with a soft smile, "Just send a message first,"

"Of course," Ashley released her and Zerina joined everyone on the transportation platform.

Law wrapped his arm around Zerina, "Ready to go home?"

"Definitely," Zerina leaned against him, "I'll be happy to never have to stand in front of the great council again,"

A soft laugh came from the side along with a male voice saying, "I don't think you did too badly, Vixen."

"Alpha," Zerina greeted the council man, "You do realize how fucking scary it is to be in a room filled with people that can kill you for the smallest slight, right?"

Oberon shook his wild mane of hair as he let out a booming laugh, "I've never feared my colleges. The only one I've ever feared in that room in the Grand-Master, but I'm fairly sure you've made quite a good impression on her."

Zerina grinned at him, "The big bad alpha is scared of the little granny."

Oberon chuckled before gesturing to Law and the others, "Introductions are in order, Vixen. I have little time before I'll have to return to those boring chambers."

"Right," Zerina quickly introduced everyone to Oberon before saying, "Guys this is Oberon of clan High. He's the leader of the Beast mages and a dear friend of the Archer clan. He's the one that taught me everything I know about tracking among other things,"

Oberon focused on Law, "So he's your Bonded?" Zerina nodded lightly and Oberon looked him over, "I'd say just barely an 8 out of 10, but that's because I'm a fan of his grey eyes."

Zerina giggled softly as Law offered the man a raised eyebrow. Law told him, "I believe Zerina-ya considers me a 10 out of 10 and her opinion matters far more than that of man-whore that can't keep it in his pants."

Oberon let out a roar of laughter at that, "Oh I like him. You chose well, Vixen. I look forward to see what your children are capable of and how they'll turn out."

* * *

 _~Living room, First Floor, House, Kitsune's Den, Scotland, 1995~_

Upon entering the living room, Zerina made a bee-line for her son. Sirius had been entertaining the baby by making colorful bubbles flow out of his wand. The dog-animagus smiled as Zerina scooped up her son and began to check him over, "I assume that the trip was a success."

"Who's my little Jay," Zerina cooed at her son before replying, "Yup. I managed to work out a deal that will ensure my children won't be persecuted just because they're the children of pirates," Jayden gurgled happily and snuggled into his mother's embrace, "Oh Gaia, I've missed you, cub," She breathed in his scent before asking, "Did he behave?"

"He was a bit of a brat during the first few days of you being gone, but he calmed down about half-way through the week," Remus informed her with a light smile.

"Did anything happen?" Zerina asked the wolf-man.

Remus nodded lightly, "He turned the house purple, Sirius ended up being unable to talk unless he sung, and Jayden managed to get himself to float on his magic alone while chasing a butterfly that had flown in through an open window."

Zerina giggled softly as Law walked in and asked, "What happened?"

"Our son is going to be a powerhouse when he grows up," Zerina informed him with a soft laugh.

* * *

 _~Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland, 1995~_

"I have to thank you," McGonagall told Zerina as they sat down together, "Everything feels a lot better now that the oppressive magics gone,"

"It's no trouble," Zerina sipped the tea before her with a soft smile, "I'd hate to see children in pain or dying as well as losing so much history,"

McGonagall leaned back in her chair, "I've made Filius my Deputy Headmaster. I've also managed to find secondary teachers for every class as well as someone to take over Transfiguration. All I need is for you to take the Potions teacher position as well as the Head of Slytherin even if it's only a year."

"I've talked it over with Law and we agreed that it would be a good idea," Zerina informed McGonagall as she swirled her tea inside of the cup, "Jayden's too young for us to be able to travel with him safely. Plus, a year off of traveling will allow us to get a good stock of everything as well as adjust to the changes of the world," Zerina looked at the Professor curiously, "I must ask who you've gotten for a secondary teacher in Potions,"

"The council offered up some of their potions masters," McGonagall explained, "I believe my choice's name is Ulric of clan Fear,"

Zerina nodded lightly, "He's a good potions master and is a very fine teacher. He's a mixed being much like Professor Flitwick only he's drayden."

"Drayden?" McGonagall asked curiously before taking a sip of her tea.

"Drayden are basically dragons with a human form," Zerina explained with a slight smile, "The magic of the drayden prevents any of them from being less than half drayden. From what I know, Ulric is one of those that come from a family of drayden that always end up with humans for mates," Zerina cleared her throat, "I believe we've gotten a bit side-tracked,"

"Right," McGonagall shook her head, "Along with some potions masters, the council offered teachers for various subjects that we don't currently teach,"

"Of course, they wish to make sure the next generation is educated properly," Zerina wasn't surprised that the council had made such a move, "I assume that they have decided to send some of our own mage children here?"

"Yes," McGonagall looked slightly nervous, "I'm a bit worried they won't fit in very well,"

Zerina nodded lightly, "If you want, I do have a couple suggestions to help things along."

 **Another short chapter, but you'll be getting the Epilogue either today or tomorrow. If you have any questions, you just need to P.M. me.**

 **Thank you to everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review! I really suggest rereading a few chapters since I know that I put in that the Harry Potter world and One Piece world were merging.**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel: Thanks for the review! Yup! I decided to just get it done with. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Elfin69: Thanks for the review!**

 **DarkRavie: thanks for the review!**

 **harlequin320: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for the review!**

 **Z.L.C. genesmith: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like this story enough for a sequel, but I don't plan on writing one. I just don't have the muse for that, so I'm really sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Okay so the Epilogue will go up soon enough, I just have to finish writing it.**


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine: The end of a journe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One piece**

 **Summary: Zerina Willow Potter-Evans' magic spirited her away on the night Dumbledore sent her to live with the Dursley's causing her destiny to be rewritten. She is returned during her supposed fourth year at Hogwarts only she isn't anything they expected. Where they expected to see a scared 14 year old they were met with a furious 23 year old member of the Hearts Pirates wielding magic unseen by the wizarding world in ages. Zerina is not amused nor is her husband or her band of adoptive family members. Zerina X Trafalgar Law.**

 **Rated: M for blood, gore, some lime/lemon, and whatever else this will need to cover.**

 _"Someone speaking through a telepathic bond"_

'Someone speaking in their mind'

 _"*Animal language being spoken*"_

 **Spells in bold, Devil Fruit Abilities**

 _ **Luna's visions**_

 **AN: This is story is done at thirty nine chapters!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty~Nine: The end of a journey

Aka: Epilogue

* * *

Hermione shook her head as Ronald broke down crying as he was finally returned to normal once the school year ended. It seemed that being a girl for so long when you're actually a boy is very hard on the psyche.

* * *

"Rina-ya," Law walked into the library, "What are you doing in here? I thought you of all people would enjoy the party,"

Zerina smiled lightly at Law as she looked up from the journal she was writing, "I wanted to continue writing. I don't wish to forget to add anything."

"A journal?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow, "When did you start it?"

"A month after we got back from Xolvuns," Zerina replied, "I wanted to make sure that I wrote down everything could about us and how our adventures have been. I figured that this would be a good way to make sure our family would know about how everything actually went rather than what the history books will tell them,"

Law chuckled softly as he peered over her shoulder, "So you've been writing it for eleven years?"

"So far," Zerina reached up to lay her fingers on his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her, "It's still hard to believe everything that happened back then,"

"True," Law kissed her cheek, "Are you going to end it soon?"

Zerina thought about it before shaking her head, "I think I'm going to leave a set of journals detailing our lives from my point of view. I've always wanted to do that."

"You can do it later," Law told her, "Jay-ya is a bit disappointed that his mother isn't already downstairs and helping him get ready to summon his first summon,"

Zerina let out a soft laugh and shut the journal, "Right. Let's get going then."

* * *

Zerina set her hand on Jayden's shoulder as her son stared at the red haired banshee in shock. Zerina glared at Molly Weasley and told her, "I would appreciate it if you didn't harass my son."

"What are you even doing here?" Molly demanded getting closer to Zerina.

"My son is going to Hogwarts this year," Zerina coldly informed the woman, "I would appreciate it if you left him alone,"

Molly opened her mouth only for her husband to set his hand on her shoulder. Arthur Weasley offered Zerina a strained smile, "I'm sorry for her. She really just can't let it go."

"Some people are that bullheaded," Zerina replied before looking down at her son, "Let's go find you a compartment,"

"Yes, Mom," Jayden grabbed her hand and they headed towards the steam engine, "Mom, why doesn't she like you?"

Zerina let out a low sigh, "Some people just don't, Jay. I just ignore people like her since they're delusion idiots," They quickly found him a compartment and Zerina hugged her son, "Have a good school year, I'll be giving an example of summoning in two months."

"Will you bring Aria and Thalia with you?" Jayden asked her curiously.

"I will though I might have to bring Zen with me," Zerina warned him, "He's at that age-"

"Where he needs to be constantly watched," Jayden finished before hugging Zerina in return, "I know, Mom, and I'll be happy to see everyone. Be careful, okay?" They released each other, "I read in the news that Ronald Weasley is still at large,"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Zerina fixed Jayden's fedora, "Remember, if you need to contact us, you just need to ask one of the Professors or use that communications mirror Sirius gave you,"

"I will," Jayden grinned up at his mother, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Cub," Zerina smiled down at him before petting the silver and gold western dragon sitting on his shoulder, "Keep him safe, Tiberius,"

"I will," The dragon told her making Zerina grin.

"I'm proud of you two for being brave enough to wish to try this out," Zerina told them, "I know that you two will enjoy it there once you find some really good friends,"

With one last hug, Zerina left the train as it whistled and watched it leave the platform with a light smile. She was happy with how everything turned out for her.

* * *

 _In these last words and these last hours, Law and I are the last of our generation of pirates alive. Even our faithful crew, the Hearts Pirates, have departed this world for the next to join with King Luffy and the others in the Mother's embrace. Soon enough, we too will join them. I write this now with a trembling and wrinkled hand rather than the smooth, yet callused hand I began these journals with. I'm an old woman now, but even in my last hours, I find myself with the strength to finish my final and what I believe to be greatest work outside of the children that I raised and the students that I taught._

 _To you my descendant,  
I ask that you pass these journals along to the next generation. The stories held within these bindings are meant to be read as they are told through my eyes. All that I experienced during my life is written in them. I hope that you find inspiration to become the person you wish to be for that is why I left these here. I am not one for pretty words, but I'm really trying here. What I wish for you to do is live your life as long and as happily as possible for that's why we're here. I would say more, but unfortunately my hands are trembling too much and I grow tired. _

_May you find your destiny among the waves and inside your magic,  
First-Mate of the Hearts Pirates,  
The Bonded of Trafalgar D. Water Law,  
Summoner Mage,  
Trafalgar Willow Zerina._

 **End.**

 **I want to seriously thank everyone that Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story of mine. I wasn't sure you guys would like it, so I'm blown away by how you all responded. I've got an amazing 807 Followers, a nice 695 favorites, a good 403 reviews at the moment, 130,604 views, and this story is apart of a mind blowing 14 communities. I seriously love you guys so much. While I didn't like all the reviews I got, I'm so happy I continued this story even when I wanted to quit after some very hateful comments. I hope you all enjoyed the ending of this though I am aware of some parts of the story not being something you'd like. I'm aware that I left some plot-holes and mysteries. I will endeavor to avoid doing the same thing with the next story. Before you ask, it won't be a Crossover between Harry Potter and One Piece. I hope you guys are all well and guess what, I got this done before my birthday, so cheers to me!**

 **Loving you all,  
Angelwolf11021**

 **Signing off for the last time with this story.**


End file.
